Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own
by SilverLining2k6
Summary: Silly Duncan stopped taking his meds. Now, one dead Fitzpatrick later, Logan and Veronica need to get him out of town. Too bad they hate each other. AU. Takes place mid 1x3 - Meet John Smith.
1. Ch1 Day 1 Should have brought Backup

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Should have brought Backup**

* * *

**A/N: ** **Warning! **Although this is NOT an angst story, the first chapter is pretty violent.

The violence exists specifically to move the characters onto their paths, at which point, this should be a mostly fun and sometimes silly story.

* * *

**Prologue - Somewhere in Texas - ****Day Three**

* * *

The armadillo had just finished crossing to the other side of the Texas highway when the Ford Explorer flew by at almost 100 miles per hour, its draft causing him to roll down the embankment. Getting his feet back underneath him, he tried crawling back up the embankment, not quite making it before the Ford Mustang flew by at the same rate of speed, causing him to roll back down. This time when he regained his feet, he headed in the opposite direction. To safety.

Inside the Explorer, Veronica Mars pressed her foot on the gas, watching the needle crawl up - 101, 102, 103. In the passenger seat, Logan Echolls held on tightly to the grab handle while watching over his shoulder. Duncan Kane sat in the back seat staring out the window.

"He's catching up." Logan yelled, referring to the pissed-off Fitzpatrick in the Mustang behind them. "HE'S ABOUT TO RAM US!"

Veronica checked her seat belt and braced herself.

They felt a hard thump on the back of the truck.

But stop!

Wait.

Maybe we're getting ahead of ourselves. I know exactly what you're thinking. Veronica Mars would never get in a truck with Logan Echolls. He's her archenemy. Her nemesis. And Texas? What would three kids from Neptune, California be doing in Texas? Ford Explorer? Too expensive for Veronica. Too cheap for the boys. What gives?

Maybe we should go back to the beginning. Two days earlier. Friday. One day after Veronica's pleasant but not earth-shattering first date with Troy Vandegraff. Three days after Duncan Kane started tossing his meds down the kitchen sink. And Logan Echolls? Nobody knows what exactly he was up to in the preceding days, but knowing Logan, it had to have been nefarious.

* * *

**Veronica - Neptune Community Park - ****Day One **

* * *

At first glance, the Neptune Community Park appears to be an idyllic slice of wholesome American Pie. Here little Susie 09er plays softball on one of the three baseball diamonds. Johnny 02er plays football here in the fall, and Duncan 09er still plays soccer here weekly on one of the two soccer fields.

However, as with everything else in Neptune, CA, a seedy underbelly lurks just below the surface. Here Corny Douglas and his friends smoke joints in the picnic gazebo when it's unoccupied. Here Natalie Landers takes boys behind the public restrooms for cash. PCHers rumble in and out looking for fights or anything worth stealing, and in the far corner, past baseball diamond #1, Ciaran Fitzpatrick peddles his wares: mostly Meth and Ecstasy and Oxy, with the occasional Cocaine for the business crowd.

Dennis Fairlong –tall, dark, and gorgeous, with everything to live for – used to be one of the young 09ers who played soccer here, but around a year ago, he traded in his soccer cleats for crystal meth. Three weeks ago, he died of a fatal overdose.

When the Balboa County Sheriff's Department failed to provide any justice, his mother, Evelyn Fairlong – a silvery blonde who could give Celeste Kane a run for her money in the Miss Ice Queen Pageant – came to Mars Investigations. She had it on good authority from one of Dennis' closest friends that he had been making his drug buys at the community park, and she wanted names and pictures. Best case scenario? Mrs. Fairlong would be able to file a wrongful death suit against the drug dealer. Worst case? She would start a 'take back our park' campaign, and drive him out. She would have her justice one way or another.

With Keith Mars out of town for three days chasing down a bail jumper, Veronica had taken over the managing of the office. She had originally intended to decline the case. Keith wouldn't have let her near a case like this, citing the obvious risks of running afoul of Neptune's organized crime, but when Mrs. Fairlong handed Veronica a check with an obscene dollar amount filled in, Veronica gulped, pulled out a blank contract, and began filling it out.

That was how Veronica found herself here at the park after school on a sweltering Tuesday, in early September. With baseball season over, and no football practice scheduled for today, the park was nearly abandoned. A game was in progress on soccer field #1, but the spectators in attendance were not numerous enough to make a significant amount of noise. The community pool always closed for cleaning on Tuesdays, but the clean smell of chlorine lingered.

In all of the years Veronica had been coming to this park, she had never seen it so empty, and she was kicking herself now for not bringing Backup with her.

The sixth row of the "away" bleachers for baseball diamond #3 provided the perfect vantage point from which to photograph Ciaran Fitzpatrick in his dealings. Ciaran strongly resembled his older brother Liam, except he was slightly smaller and his teeth were beginning to rot from sampling his own product. He did a good business. The sheer number of his customers - from both sides of the tracks - surprised Veronica. Due to her powerful zoom, she had photos of the drugs, photos of the customers (Hello Sean Friedrich!) and photos of the money exchanging hands. This might actually be enough for the Fairlong's lawsuit.

"Stalking again, Ronnie?" A voice asked from below her. Veronica stiffened, but resisted the urge to turn her head in his direction.

_Mask up. Face of stone._

"Go away, Logan. I'm busy."

"Here to get some soccer uniform pictures for your 'Duncan is Dreamy' scrapbook? Hey, I can have him come over and pose for you. Would you like that? Hmm?"

"Great!" Veronica said, finally turning to face Logan. "While we're at it, maybe I can get some new shots for my 'Logan is Loathsome' scrapbook!"

Logan flashed his '_she-fights-back!_' grin, and struck a dramatic pose leaning on the support columns for the bleachers. On impulse, Veronica raised her camera and snapped the shutter.

"I'll call this one, 'Portrait of a Psychotic Jackass in the Shade'" Veronica smirked.

Logan clutched his heart. "Psychotic Jackass? I didn't know you cared. So, whose life are you trying to ruin today? A cheating spouse? A deadbeat dad?"

"Why? Jealous that you don't have my undivided attention?"

Logan batted his lashes flirtatiously. "What can I say? I don't like to share my playthings."

"Don't worry. I still have plans for you." Veronica said with her most threatening smile.

Logan's grin faltered, and then reasserted itself. "I'm _shivering_ in anticipation." Jazz hands emphasized his point.

"Run along, Logan. You're dismissed." Veronica said with an exaggerated yawn, searching for Ciaran again with her viewfinder.

_Now where did he run off to? Damn! Logan Echolls has the worst timing._

When she looked back down, Logan was gone. Without the last word, even. Who would have guessed that was even possible?

Veronica used her viewfinder to follow Logan's progress to the soccer field. Despite their mutual animosity, she could not help but acknowledge the gracefulness of his gait. She'd pointed it out to Lilly in the past. Lilly, agreeing, had pointed out other ways in which Logan excelled at using his body. Lilly loved oversharing in the hopes of making Veronica blush.

_Enough nights parked outside the Camelot, and not much can make me blush anymore. I wonder what Lilly would think of me now._

Duncan Kane, just coming off the field, dabbed at his forehead with a towel. After performing a complicated handshake with Logan, he reached for his water bottle. Logan leaned in to say something, and they both looked over in Veronica's direction, before Duncan shook his head with a scowl. Logan had a tendency of using Veronica to push Duncan's buttons. She didn't quite understand his motivation. Duncan had left her, not the other way around. If he'd cared about her at all, they would still be together.

Veronica didn't see Duncan's Mercedes SUV anywhere in the parking lot, so Logan must be here to drive him home.

She gathered her messenger bag, stuffing her Nikon inside, and quickly jotting down her notes about what she had seen. She had finished earlier than expected and was considering inviting Troy to hang out for a while. She stood, rubbing at the indentations on her right thigh from the lines on the aluminum bleachers, before climbing down.

Duncan and Logan were nearby now, heading in the direction of the parking lot. Both of them noticed Veronica at the same time - Logan smirking and Duncan staring right through her with his icy blue eyes - then they returned to their conversation. She heard the cheep-cheep of Logan disengaging his car locks, and both of the boys climbed into Logan's truck.

* * *

When Veronica turned around to scan the park one more time for Ciaran Fitzpatrick, he was right in front of her. Her eyes widened as he reached for her. She took a step back, but he grabbed her by the hair, using it to propel her forward.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, praying for a miracle. Praying the boys hadn't driven off yet, not trusting that they could be bothered to help her even if they hadn't.

On the far side of the parking lot was a small brick maintenance building - not much more than a shed - that stored equipment and controlled the floodlights for the various sports fields. It sat on a concrete slab, extending ten feet from its front and right sides, and was surrounded by an eight-foot high dog-eared wooden fence with a gate barely wide enough to drive a ride-on mower through.

It was towards this building that Ciaran dragged Veronica, literally kicking and screaming. She had no intention of being an easy victim. She clawed at his hand, she kicked at him, she yelled, and he pulled so tightly on her hair that she thought he would pull the entire clump out.

The sign on the gate – white with black letters - warned that the area was for city employees only, but the padlock had been snipped. Ciaran ignored the warning and pulled Veronica through, pulling the gate closed behind him. It bounced, leaving a three-inch gap - not wide enough to offer any hope. Veronica screamed again, and he shoved her face-first against the maintenance building, causing her nose to bleed.

"Why were you taking pictures of me, bitch?" He hissed, spinning her around. She tried to reach for her taser, but Ciaran knocked her bag out of her hand.

"I was photographing the park for a class project." Veronica cried. "For a newspaper piece on Neptune Community Park and the sports the residents play here."

"You're a lying bitch. I know who you are, Veronica Mars," Ciaran said.

"Well then, does the name Keith Mars ring any bells? He's expecting me home about now, and he will destroy you if you hurt me." Veronica threatened, voice trembling.

"He's welcome to come find me," Ciaran jeered. He reeked of the sour smell of sweat. "Liam's been talking about getting rid of Mars for years."

She attempted to push past him, but he threw her back against the building, pulling a knife out of his pocket and holding it to her throat. Veronica squeezed her eyes closed tightly, her breath rasping.

"Let me show you what I do with lying bitches." He said.

With his left hand, he grabbed her breast, squeezing hard enough to leave a bruise, and causing Veronica to cry out in pain.

"Get your hands off of me!" She screamed, tears beginning to stream down her face. How could she fight back with that knife pressed so hard against her throat?

Ciaran abruptly reached up under Veronica's skirt and yanked at her underwear. The sound of ripping fabric caused Veronica to whimper and try again to pull away. She felt the knife bite into her skin as Ciaran applied more pressure.

_Somebody! Anybody! Help me! Please don't let him do this to me!_

Ciaran became rougher, slashing her thigh with his fingernails as he ripped at her panties. With one more yank, he managed to rip them off. They fell to the ground, landing in a sad white cotton pile.

"I'm going to fuck you, you lying whore," he hissed at her, causing Veronica to dry heave at the scent of rot that lingering on his breath. Twisting her head to the side to avoid smelling him caused the knife to dig deeper and only infuriated him further.

She felt the tickle of blood on her neck as Ciaran ripped open her shirt, buttons popping off one by one. Veronica's eyes followed one of the tiny white buttons rolling on the concrete slab in an ever-tightening circle, finally coming to rest near her shoe.

Fitzpatrick squeezed at her breasts until she gasped in pain.

"Please!" Veronica cried. "I'll delete the pictures, and you'll never see me again. Please let me go. "

Ciaran laughed, dropping his hands to unbuckle his belt, and unzip his zipper. While he was distracted and was no longer holding a knife to her throat, Veronica took her chance and kneed him in the balls.

If she could only get to her bag; her taser.

He pulled her back by the hair again and punched her in the stomach twice before throwing her against the building. The knife clattered to the cement, but Ciaran compensated by pressing on her windpipe with his hand.

"You don't have to be conscious for me to fuck you, you STUPID BITCH!" He screamed at her.

He was cutting off her air supply, and Veronica's ears started ringing as her consciousness began to slip away. She tried clawing at Ciaran's hand, but he was too jacked-up to register any pain.

Fitzpatrick yanked up her skirt and started thrusting his penis at her. With her last bit of strength, she crossed her legs together as tightly as possible, locking her ankles. She felt him try to pry her thighs apart with the harsh fingers of his right hand, while continuing to press on her windpipe with his left.

_It's only a body Veronica. You can't protect your body, but don't let him rape your mind. Go to a better place. A better time. With Lilly...the beach at Homecoming...I Never...Group hug...Lilly and Duncan...and Logan... before my life went to hell...How things were supposed to stay forever..._

Right before Veronica lost consciousness, she thought she heard a voice echoing through the ringing in her ears - was that Logan?

"You like to rape little girls you sick fuck?"

Then another sound - an almost inhuman cry.

Another moment of pressure and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N1: **In case you were wondering, in this story, our characters had a normal day of school, the day after Veronica and Troy's first date. Veronica didn't kiss Troy by the field, Duncan didn't sing Summer Lovin' and didn't go all Wipeout. Logan didn't sprinkle his flask down upon their heads. I imagine Veronica still flirted with Troy, and Duncan was probably still a little wacky, but nothing major occurred. Until after school.

**A/N2:** Super-duper thanks to debbieja and fatherlessgirls who have proven to me how invaluable a beta can be.

**A/N3:** Will try to get Chapter 2 up before Monday. On Monday evening I'm leaving for 11 days in London/Paris/Rome. I have no idea if any of my hotels will have wi-fi. If they do, will update, if not, I'm sure you all will forgive me. Right? Please?

**A/N4: **Feedback? Sure, I'll take it. Any of of it. All of it. Let me know what you think Thanks!


	2. Ch2 Day 1 No Light No Light in Your Brig

**Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Day One – No light, no light in your bright blue eyes…**

* * *

**A/N**** - **Not as violent as chapter one, but still gruesome. Trust me. It gets lighter from here on out.

* * *

**Veronica – Community Park – Day One**

* * *

Somebody was shaking Veronica, trying to wake her.

A scent from her past. One reminding her of hours by the pool drinking lemonade, beach picnics, triple-scoop ice cream cones, watching videos (four crammed on a couch made for three), and dark air-conditioned movie theaters. The clean scent of ocean with a hint of mint. Distinctly Logan.

_Duncan, on the other hand, usually smells like an English Gentlemen's Club - the kind of place where they held foxhunts, and played billiards instead of pool._

"Veronica, you need to wake up." That was Logan's voice. Why? Logan wasn't even her friend anymore.

"Go away."

Hands on her shoulder. Shaking.

Oh.

Ciaran Fitzpatrick.

Damn.

"Veronica, you need to Wake. The. Fuck. Up."

Veronica ignored him, cataloging her injuries - her head, her scalp, her neck, her breasts, her back, her stomach, but not there.

_Thank God, not there!_

He was shaking her shoulder.

"Veronica, now!" She heard an urgency in his voice, so she reluctantly opened her eyes.

"Thank God!" Logan said blowing his breath in relief. He knelt over her, his face ashen and his eyes Seriously. Freaked. Out.

Veronica reached down to cover herself but Logan had already fixed her skirt. She did the best she could to pull the two sides of her blouse together with no buttons remaining.

"Did he…?" Veronica started to ask, finding it painful to speak through her bruised vocal chords.

_It's Logan. Mask up. Face of stone. Don't show him any fear. Never let him see you cry._

Logan shook his head and Veronica released the breath she'd been holding. She closed her eyes again. If she could just go back to sleep...

"Sit up." Logan commanded.

"No."

When she ignored him, he slid his arm under her neck and lifted her to a sitting position.

She wished that he hadn't.

She _really_ wished he hadn't.

In fact, there had never been anything she'd wished more.

Because the sight in front of her was too horrific to compute.

An expanding pool of blood surrounded Ciaran Fitzpatrick, who was posed unnaturally; abdomen hacked and slashed, insides now on the outside.

Duncan Kane sat against the fence, covered in blood, eyes vacant, rocking back and forth. Ciaran's knife lay beside him like an afterthought.

Veronica covered her mouth, gagging.

"Don't look." Logan said, concern in his dark brown eyes as he shifted to block her view.

"What did you do?" She rasped.

"Veronica!" Logan said in exasperation, "Duncan is clearly covered in blood, and _I'm_ the bad guy? Why would I expect anything different?"

Veronica shook her head, closing her eyes, and leaning her head back against the building. "Sorry. Habit. 911?"

"No. He's beyond help. We're getting out of here."

"Mmmm." Veronica said eyelids drooping closed.

"Veronica, you need to look me in the eyes so that I know you're paying attention."

Veronica complied because his eyes were probably the safest thing to focus on right now. Brown. Bottomless. Safe.

"Veronica. We need to get Duncan, and get the fuck out of here. Do you understand?"

Veronica nodded.

"He's in some kind of trance."

Veronica nodded again.

"Are you going to stand up now?"

Veronica shook her head.

Logan sighed and then stood, moving to Duncan's side, and allowing Veronica full view of the bloody _thing_.

"Duncan, I need you to stand up, OK?" He said in the gentle voice you use with a child.

Logan leaned over, took Duncan's arm, lifted, and pulled him to a standing position, and then led him to the gate.

"Logan?" Veronica's voice bordered on panic.

_Dial it back now, Veronica. Mask up. _

Logan stopped, looking over his shoulder. "I'll come back for you in a second."

_So reassuring. Pretending he cares. What a joke!_

"The backpack." She said, pointing. "Drug deal gone bad." As few words as possible due to the pain in her throat.

Logan nodded, reaching for Ciaran's backpack, which by some miracle had eluded the path of the spreading pool of blood.

Veronica leaned her head back on the maintenance building and closed her eyes, needing to block out the gruesome sight before her.

_Lilly! We need you so much right now. What have we gotten ourselves into? _

_And when did the three of us become a "we"? _

Hugging herself, Veronica admitted that Duncan's way out was looking more attractive. How nice would it be to just 'check-out'? Take the exit ramp?

Fat chance! Veronica Mars was made of stronger stuff. She wouldn't - couldn't - go down without a fight.

Only a minute passed before Logan returned, but it felt like hours.

"Veronica, wake up." Logan was crouching down beside her.

"Awake." She mumbled, opening her eyes.

"Stand up, so we can get out of here." Logan said.

Veronica grabbed her messenger bag and made a feeble effort to rise. Logan let out an impatient breath, and pulled her up.

She hissed and doubled-over.

"Veronica, I know you're in pain, but we don't have any time to spare right now." Logan insisted.

Veronica nodded and tried to straighten up, only to have her abdominal muscles protest again. She gasped as a spasm of fire ripped through her belly.

Logan sighed, leaned over and lifted her up into his arms like some macabre bridegroom carrying her over a bloody threshold.

"Logan!" She protested, clinging to his neck for support.

"Trust me, I don't like you much either, but we need to get out of here." He said.

"OK." Exhausted, Veronica's head dropped to Logan's shoulder, her nose brushing against his neck. She closed her eyes. "…It hurts"

Logan paused and stared down at the small girl in his arms. Perhaps responding to her vulnerability, his voice softened. "Veronica." She opened her eyes to meet his. "Listen, I know exactly how badly it hurts. As soon as I can, I'm going to give you something for the pain. But right now, I need to get you far away from the scene of the crime. OK?"

Veronica nodded and buried her face back into Logan's neck.

Neurons began transmitting, synapses began firing, and somewhere in the deepest part of Veronica's subconscious, a long dormant neural pathway – the one that had always associated Logan's scent and Logan's arms with safety – twitched, shuddered, shook off its cobwebs, and blazed back to life.

Logan pulled the gate closed behind them, threading the broken padlock through the holes.

"Wait. My underwear." Veronica remembered lifting her head.

"You have other pairs, Veronica." Logan said.

"No! They're DNA evidence that can connect me to the scene. And the knife has Duncan's fingerprints. We need to go back."

"Veronica..." The tone of his voice signaled bad news to come.

"There's no point now. There's a camera, hidden in the leaves on that tree pointing right down at the front of the building. Its reflection and the little blinking red light caught my eye when I came back for you. The drug angle isn't going to work now."

"Oh hell." Veronica whispered.

Logan carried her to his truck and fumbled with the door. He tried to be as gentle as possible, but she still winced in pain when he set her down on the passenger seat.

She turned her head to glance behind her. Logan had Duncan - still rocking, eyes vacant - in the back seat, wrapped in an extra-large beach towel.

She was used to Duncan looking right through her, but this was something different entirely. The lights were out. Duncan had left the building.

Logan climbed in beside her and started the X-Terra.

"We are so fucked." Logan moaned as he put the truck in Drive and pulled away.

"Where're we going?" Veronica asked.

"My house for now. The parents are out of town."

"OK."

* * *

Logan didn't speak again for ten minutes – until they were parked in his driveway, and Veronica had almost fallen asleep. He grabbed Ciaran Fitzpatrick's backpack from the backseat and began rooting through it.

"Here, take this." He told Veronica, holding out a tiny pill. "It will help with the pain."

Veronica opened her eyes. "I'm not touching that crap."

"OK." Logan said pocketing the pill. "Just thought it would make you feel better. You know, oxy, is only a regular painkiller when you swallow them. The junkies crush them and then snort or shoot 'em up to bypass the time-release factor."

"Since when have you been the Oxycontin expert?"

"My mom gets them prescribed for me." Logan said. "They actually work."

"Why would your mom…never mind. I don't want to know. Fine. Let me have it."

Logan nodded and dropped the tiny pill on Veronica's palm. She dry-swallowed, and leaned back in her seat, closing her eyes for a moment.

They sat quietly for a moment, before Logan spoke again.

"Duncan won't survive for five minutes in prison." He said, shaken. "I think I'm going to need to get him out of here, and I'm going to need you to tell me how to do it."

"You mean take him on the run?" Veronica asked, eyeing Duncan dubiously. "He's catatonic, Logan. He needs medical attention."

"He won't stay like this forever, Veronica, and he's barely survived this past year. Can you imagine him in prison? He's not strong like you and I are."

"Logan, he won't go to prison for this. He obviously did it in defense of me. Any lawyer could get him off."

"Not exactly." Logan muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"I had you. You were no longer in any danger."

"Oh."

Logan grimaced.

"So what makes you think he'll snap out this trance on his own?" Veronica asked.

"Remember the funeral? The Kanes wouldn't let me anywhere near him, but I'm pretty sure he was in a state similar to this. Then, a week later, he was in school, and, although he wasn't back to himself, he wasn't...this."

Veronica nodded, remembering.

"You sure you want to do this, Logan? Life on the run isn't glamorous. No parties. No adoring minions."

"He's my best friend, Veronica. He's suffered enough."

Veronica spent a long time examining Duncan. She turned back to look Logan over for a moment.

"OK." She said, digging into her bag.

Logan, expecting an argument, stared at Veronica in surprise.

"What?" She asked. "I think you're right. Duncan wouldn't survive prison."

"And hell has officially frozen over." Logan said, sardonically. "You're not going to yell at me to call the police?"

"I would, but we're talking about Sheriff Lamb, whom I suspect is in the Fitzpatrick's pocket."

Veronica located her cell and dialed a number.

"Weevil? Hey. Serious emergency, here. Can you meet me at Logan's? Yes, Logan Echolls. No, he hasn't done anything to me. He didn't lay a hand on me! I'll explain in person, but this is absolutely urgent. OK, tell nobody. See you then."

She hung up and returned her phone to her bag.

"Are you completely insane?" Logan asked, voice rising. "Did you forget the part where Weevil hates my guts? The fifteen-on-four fiasco last week at the beach? He'll go straight to the cops!"

"Weevil may hate you, but he hates the Fitzpatricks twice as much. You've just done him a favor."

Logan looked at her skeptically. "It's too late to take back now, but if your friend gets Duncan sent to prison, it's on you."

* * *

**Duncan – Twilight Zone – Day One**

* * *

_He's in a...location. He supposes he can be certain that he's indoors, because every time he moves, a spotlight follows him. Beyond the yellow circle of light is blackness - as far as the eye can see in any direction, only blackness. Whenever he stops moving, a stone bench appears next to him. _

_He stops now to sit on the bench, closes his eyes, and stretches languidly. The bench is surprisingly comfortable for stone. He has nowhere special to be right now, but he may be having memory issues, because he doesn't know how he got here. Doesn't really care, either. This is...pleasant._

_When he opens his eyes again, Logan stands in his circle of light - taller, healthier, and more capable. _

_"Duncan. Come on. I can't let you do this." _

_"Do what? I'm only resting." _

_"You're falling behind. Checking out. Here, take my hand. I'll help you keep going." _

_"Why should I keep going? What's the point with Lilly gone?" _

_"Because the world needs you, Duncan Kane. You have __**great things**__ in store for you." _

_"Do you actually believe that Logan, or are you just parroting my parents' words?" _

_"I need __**you**__ to believe that. Come on Duncan. Let's keep going." _

_Duncan takes the offered hand and allows himself to be pulled off the bench. He walks at Logan's side. _

_"How do you keep going Logan? You loved her almost as much as I did. Why aren't you paralyzed like I am?" _

_"I have my rage. It keeps me going." _

_A second spotlight appears in the distance illuminating Veronica Mars. Duncan turns to Logan, but he's gone. He looks back at Veronica's spotlight, and Logan now stands looming over her. They're arguing fiercely, faces twisted into sneers. Logan is gesticulating wildly, and Veronica's threatening finger is in Logan's face. This girl – the one with the guts to stand up to Logan – is a stranger to Duncan. She's not his Veronica. _

_He thinks if he walks faster, he can combine his spotlight with not!Veronica's, and the three of them can be together again, but he can't seem to close - or even lessen - the distance. Finally, exhausted, he stops, waits for his bench to appear, and then collapses, covering his face with his hands. _

_"Duncan." Logan is at his side again. _

_"You left me for her." Duncan accuses. _

_"I can't help it. It's the rage beast inside of me. I need to let it out. But I'm here now. I can help you move forward." _

_"Why her, Logan? You could rage against anybody else: Madison Sinclair, Caitlin Ford, Sean Freidrich. They're all odious human beings. Why does it have to be Veronica?" _

_"None of them matter to me. None of them are worthy of climbing out of bed for in the morning." _

_"And Veronica is?" _

_"Only Veronica. And you."_

_Glancing back at Veronica's spotlight, Duncan sees that she has a new visitor. He looks familiar, but Duncan can't place him. _

"_Who's that?" He asks Logan._

"_One of the Fitzpatricks. He was a seventh-year senior last year."_

_When Fitzpatrick puts his hand around Veronica's neck, Duncan rises from his bench._

"_Get your hands off of her!" He yells, but they can't hear him. He begins walking. Jogging. Running. Sprinting. He can't close the distance._

_The harder Fitzpatrick squeezes Veronica's neck, the more he bleeds. When Veronica falls to the ground unconscious, Fitzpatrick falls next to her, his abdomen a mass of slashes._

_Duncan turns to Logan, "Can you reach her again? Can you help her?"_

_Logan nods. _

"_Thanks. Tell her I lov-"_

_Logan turns back to him. "She's not who you think she is. She's not the same girl."_

* * *

**Logan – Echolls' Poolhouse – Day One**

* * *

Logan led Duncan straight into the poolhouse bathroom, where he fussed with the shower, getting the temperature perfect.

He watched Veronica inspecting herself in the mirror, washing away the blood from under her nose and a bit of mascara running down her cheeks. Other than a few scratches, her face appeared unscathed, but he recognized the tentativeness of her steps and her hunched posture.

_If Fitzpatrick hits anything like dad does, in 24 hours, she'll have bruises on her bruises._

He felt bad for Veronica – you'd have to be a monster to ever hurt somebody that small. But knowing her, if he even hinted at anything like pity, she'd punch him in the nose - which might be amusing on any other day, but today they had bigger issues.

Unwinding the beach towel from Duncan, Logan appraised the mess, and then taking a deep breath for resolve, tried to remove Duncan's shirt. Duncan was uncooperative.

"A little help here?" Logan asked, looking over at Veronica. She wasn't in a cooperating mood either, and Logan realized both of her hands were otherwise occupied holding her blouse together.

With a long-suffering sigh, Logan unbuttoned his own shirt and slid it from his shoulders. He almost laughed at the way Veronica's eyes widened.

"I know I'm hot, Veronica, but this is hardly the time to be ogling me." He smirked, as he held the shirt out.

_Sarcasm. We can do this. Pretend it's perfectly normal to be cleaning blood and chunky stuff off your best friend. Status quo._

She stared at his button-up as she would a poisonous viper.

"Put it on. At least for now." He commanded. "I need help with Duncan."

She regarded him with suspicion. "What's the catch?" She asked taking the shirt.

"The catch is that you help me with Duncan." Logan turned his back, allowing her privacy to switch shirts.

"Fine." She said after an uncomfortably long silence. "For now."

A moment later, he heard her sharp intake of breath. "He hit you in the stomach?" He asked.

"Yeah, a few times."

"You never realize how you use your abdominal muscles for almost everything, until they're fucked up."

"You should know. As many fights as you get into."

"Right...Fights." Logan said, his voice bland.

"What do you need from me?" Veronica asked stepping closer. Logan's shirt reached to her knees, longer than the denim skirt she was wearing, and he quickly squelched any of the normal teenage boy thoughts the sight inspired.

"Let's try to get this shirt off of him with as little mess as possible." Logan said.

Veronica looked deeply into Duncan's vacant blue eyes. "Duncan arms up," she commanded.

Several seconds later, Duncan's arms went up, surprising both Logan and Veronica. They didn't shoot up, but instead rose slowly, lazily, and with no effort in keeping the elbows locked. Veronica inspected Duncan's eyes for signs of life, and shook her head at Logan.

Together, Veronica and Logan were able to carefully pull the blood-soaked jersey over Duncan's head. They found his chest and stomach covered with blood as well, and Veronica turned away, covering her mouth. Logan set the shirt down in the sink and sat on the edge of the toilet.

"Be my guest," he gestured to Duncan's soccer shorts.

"I'll pass." Veronica said, still avoiding the sight of all the blood on her ex-boyfriend.

"His One True Love wouldn't hesitate to bathe him." Logan remarked.

"And that's exactly why you should do the honors, Logan." Veronica answered.

His only answer was a smirk, which faded when he turned back to Duncan.

"Please?" He pleaded with Veronica.

"Not a chance."

He blew out a gust of air, and reached for Duncan's waistband with two fingers, as if he were afraid of being bitten.

"At that pace, you'll have him in the shower sometime...next week." Veronica noted.

"Funny, Mars." Logan said, biting the bullet, and pulling Duncan's shorts down in one motion.

Veronica lowered herself to the floor to help, appearing to wince at every pull on her abdominals. She lifted each foot removing Duncan's shoes, socks, and shorts.

"I refuse to strip off my best friend's underwear." Logan warned Veronica.

"Leave them on him." Veronica said, struggling to rise to her feet. She didn't notice the hand Logan offered to help her up, and, when struck with a severe abdominal pain, she reached out for Duncan to steady herself, instead knocking him forward, right into Logan.

Logan barely managed to steady Duncan on his feet, before looking down at his blood covered chest and khakis, and running to the toilet to heave.

Some long-buried instinct caused Veronica to lean over and rub Logan on the back soothingly, as she had done so many times before when he'd been drunk, and Lilly had abandoned him to the porcelain god.

Reassured that he wasn't going to vomit after all, Logan tilted his head, looking up at Veronica curiously.

"Oh." She said, turning red. "I forgot."

Logan had several snide comments on the tip of his tongue, but chose to refrain, for once. Duncan was the most important thing right now. Plus, if the expression on Veronica's face was any indicator, she was already berating herself for offering him comfort.

_Ah...Little Ronnie Mother Hen is still in there hiding behind that bitchy facade. It's OK, I can't truly hate you either. It's ironic though. The one who is supposed to love me, uses my back for target-practice - thank God those latest welts have faded. And the one who is supposed to hate me, rubs my back to comfort me. Talk about mixed messages._

Logan flashed Veronica a Mona Lisa smile, and turned back to Duncan.

"Alright DK. We're going to put you in the shower now to get all of that nasty blood off of you, OK?"

Duncan remained unresponsive.

Logan opened the shower stall door and guided Duncan inside. He reached in from the doorway, grabbing the removable showerhead and concentrated the stream of water on Duncan's bloody chest.

Veronica came to stand next to Logan.

"His forehead, his left ear, the back of his neck," she pointed out, and Logan aimed the shower nozzle accordingly. Duncan showed no reaction, whatsoever.

A stubborn patch of blood wouldn't come off with water, and Veronica reached in for a hanging mesh pouf, and squirted on a quarter-sized dollop of shower gel. She brought it to her nose first, inhaling the scent. Logan's scent.

"You like that scent?" Logan asked, cocking his head. "I use it every day."

"I know. It's just a habit. I always sniff first." Veronica said. "It seems wrong to make Duncan smell like you."

"Why? Do I stink or something?" Logan asked indignantly.

"No, but I could always tell you two apart with my eyes closed." Veronica answered.

"Hmmm...Not sure why you needed to tell us apart in the dark, Ronnie. Here's a hint. The one making-out with you was Duncan."

"And the one tickling, rough-housing and being an all-around pain-in-the-ass was you."

As soon as she said it, Veronica appeared to regret acknowledging that they had ever been friends, and Logan smirked at her discomfort.

"So which one of us smells better?"

"None of your business." Veronica answered.

"Ahh. It must be me then. If it were Duncan, you'd come out and say it."

"I guess your ego and your ability to jump to conclusions haven't suffered."

_She totally thinks I smell better!_

Veronica reached in to the shower to scrub at the stubborn bloodstain on Duncan's chest.

"Out Out Damn Spot." Logan intoned in a Shakespearian accent.

Veronica turned to gape at him.

"Too soon?" He asked, forehead wrinkling, and Veronica nodded. Turning back to Duncan, she tried to concentrate on the blood, but couldn't contain her snort of laughter.

"Too soon." She repeated, letting out another giggle.

"Admit it, Mars." Logan said, chasing her bubbles with the showerhead. "You've always fantasized about soaping-up DK in the shower."

"Well then I guess you and I actually _do_ have something in common, Logan." She smirked at him.

He twisted his wrist as if to turn the showerhead on her.

"Do it, and you will suffer in ways that you can't even imagine." Veronica threatened.

"Trust me, I can imagine." Logan concentrated the stream of water on Duncan's bloody boxers until the water ran clear, and then turned off the shower. He pulled Duncan out, wrapped a towel around his waist, tucking it, and led him to the foot of the poolhouse bed.

"Sit, Duncan." Veronica instructed, and again after several seconds passed, Duncan complied without a flicker of reaction in his eyes.

"Wow. You're like the Donut Whisperer." Logan said. "Wait here with him, while I…" Logan gestured to his bloody chest and pants and then to the bathroom. He dipped down and caught Veronica's eye. "Unless you'd like to _soap_ me up as well..." He waggled his eyebrows.

Veronica made a gagging sound and shoved Logan towards the bathroom, wincing when she used an abdominal muscle.

"I'll get him some clothes once I'm out of the shower." Logan called out from the bathroom.

He was back in the doorway a second later. "Try not to get into too much trouble in the next ten minutes."

"Can't make any promises, Logan." Veronica answered.

He smirked and disappeared again.

* * *

**A/N** - Again, thanks to debbieja and fatherlessgirls!


	3. Ch3 Day 1 Making Plans and Innuendos

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Making Plans and Innuendos**

* * *

**Veronica – Echolls Poolhouse – Day One**

* * *

The poolhouse bed beckoned Veronica with the promise of a quick catnap before Logan put her back to work. Being strangled took a lot out of a girl.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

_I just partnered up with my worst enemy to hose blood and other bodily particles off my ex-boyfriend - the one who could not be bothered to officially break-up with me. The Prince of Neptune. I'm currently wearing said enemy's ugly orange plaid, ocean-scented shirt that is softer against my skin than the high thread-count sheets from that hotel where we stayed when we visited Aunt Cheryl. Oh, and in case I forgot to mention, the Prince is sitting at the bottom of the bed in a catatonic state. This stuff happens to everybody now and then, right?_

Frustrated that her mind would not stop racing long enough to allow her to drift off, Veronica stared at the ceiling.

_Is that?...A camera in the ceiling fan?_

Never one to ignore a mystery, Veronica gingerly climbed out of bed and followed a covered wire from the ceiling fan, to where it disappeared behind a bookcase.

Once she knew what to search for, it wasn't hard to locate the seam in the bookcase. Each side glided open silently, revealing two monitors and a recorder. Veronica pushed the power button and the monitors lit up, revealing Duncan from above and from behind.

Veronica gasped.

_Freaking Logan Echolls! Hidden cameras? How many girls has he had in here? Did he record Lilly without her knowledge?_

Behind her, the French doors opened.

"Hey! My Grandma said you guys headed down this way-" Weevil said stepping into the room. He stopped, taking in the towel-clad Duncan, and Veronica appearing to be wearing only a man's button-up shirt. He looked back and forth between the two.

"Please tell me you didn't, V?" He asked.

Logan chose that moment to enter the room, wet, and wearing only a towel around his waist. Weevil's eyes widened even farther, if possible, looking back and forth between the three of them.

"Awkward." Logan smirked, drawing out the syllables.

"This is not what it looks like, Weevil." Veronica insisted. "Trust me. It would almost be easier if it were."

"Well, at least one of us would be _easy_." Logan quipped.

"Can you ever shut your mouth, Logan?" Veronica snapped.

Logan turned to retort, and his eyes widened.

"What the hell is that?" He demanded, striding over to the monitor set-up.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Veronica said, arms crossed. "Just when I thought you couldn't be any more despicable…"

"Wait, you think _I_ put this here?" Logan asked.

"It's your poolhouse." Veronica said.

"Right…I can see it now: 'Hi mom! Hi dad! Ignore the workmen over at the poolhouse. They're only installing some illegal recording equipment. What's for dinner?' Is that how the scenario goes in your head Veronica?"

A sliding door compartment caught Logan's eye, and he reached past Veronica to examine the contents. Inside, video tapes stood in three perfectly spaced rows. Logan inserted one of the videos - chosen at random - into the video player, fast-forwarding until Aaron Echolls and a well-endowed brunette writhed on the screen.

"Who's the hot tamale?" Weevil asked walking over interested.

"Dick and Beav's step-mom." Logan answered, staring at the screen. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Why? She's one smokin' step-mommy!" Weevil said.

"Because." Logan inspected the tape case for a date and groaned. "Because I've had my dad's sloppy seconds."

He ran a hand through his wet hair, his face the picture of nausea.

"You slept with Dick and Beaver's step-mom?" Veronica asked, her voice dripping with disgust. "She's married!"

"Aren't you the naïve one, Ronnie?" Logan said condescendingly, patting her on the head. "You think she's the first? Or even the last?"

He ejected the tape, and inserted another random tape. This time Aaron's sex partner was a little younger.

"Emma Anderson!" Veronica gasped. "She graduated last spring. What's the date on the tape, Logan?"

He examined the tape box. "Before last spring."

"Maybe she turned eighteen before graduation?" Veronica asked.

Logan gave her an '_if-that's-what-you-want-to-believe_' look, and ejected the tape.

He plugged in a third tape. This time the star of the tape wasn't Aaron Echolls.

An unknown blonde, petite and small-breasted, with a low ponytail was sideways across the bed, on her hands and knees while Logan pounded her from behind. Hard. From the sounds she was making, she seemed to be intensely enjoying the experience.

"Oh My God!" Logan whispered in horror. "He recorded me!"

Veronica stared at the screen mesmerized as Logan trailed rough kisses up the blonde's spine, lifting her up by her shoulders so that she was upright in front of him, and then biting her on the shoulder while he slid a hand down between her legs.

Veronica suddenly felt an intense shivery heat emanate from some place deep inside her core that seemed to spread out in waves. Her breathing became rough and she spun away, face flushed grabbing on to the bookshelf.

_What the hell was that all about?_

Veronica was seriously thrown. She suspected she had just had some sort of sexual response to the tape, but that could not be possible.

_I was almost raped today. The sex drive should be dead on arrival. Put out to pasture. At the very least in a coma. This reaction shouldn't even be a possibility, right?_

_Adrenaline! This was just an after-effect of her earlier adrenaline. Nothing more. Or the Oxycontin. That would make sense._

_And that was Logan on the tape - not Brad Pitt. Not Johnny Depp. Not even my first and only love, Duncan, but Logan - the guy I hate more than anybody else. This is NOT about Logan and everything Lilly's told me about his talents. This is about adrenaline or Oxycontin._

Logan was still staring at the monitor in horror, but Weevil had caught her reaction and shook his head disappointedly at her.

"Screw you." She hissed, and Logan came out of his trance.

"Huh?" He said.

"Turn it off Logan. For God's sake, turn it off."

"God, Veronica. Relax." Logan laughed uncomfortably. "All you could see was part of my ass. I'm sure you've seen an ass before."

_Yeah, but not an ass like that…Oh God! I need to bleach my brain out._

"I need to find any other tapes that might have me in them and burn them." Logan said, hitting the stop button.

"So we're going to forget about protecting Duncan and stay here to watch porn?" Veronica asked.

"Oh hell." Logan moaned, running a hand through his still wet hair.

Logan began pacing and Veronica averted her eyes, afraid they might fall upon his ass barely covered in a towel. She would NOT think about the way his ass muscles had contracted on the tape as he...Oh hell! Distracting herself, she ejected the video tape and examined the label, after which, she examined the labels on the other two tapes they'd put in the player.

"Logan, there's a system." Veronica said, and he returned to stand beside her. "Look, the other tapes are marked A.K and A.E., but your tape says L.K"

"Logan . Katherine" Logan said, catching her meaning. Together, they dug through the remaining collection and found an L.C and an L.?. He inserted the first tape and Veronica spun around to avoid any further mental images. If only she could escape the sounds coming from the tape.

"This is the skank my cousin Chardo threw his life away for?" Weevil asked.

"The very one." Logan answered. "Traitorous bitch!"

"Hey!" Veronica called out. "I'm the traitorous bitch. I refuse to share a nickname - derogatory or otherwise - with Caitlin Ford."

Logan shot Veronica an honest-to-goodness smile. "Fine, traitorous bitch is all yours. Caitlin can have treacherous whore."

"Deal." Veronica answered.

"So I broke up with this treacherous whore on Thursday, and we were only together for a couple weeks, so this is recent. Fuck my dad!"

"She's a little skinny for my taste." Weevil said. "I like a little more meat on their bones."

"Don't we all?" Logan agreed, ejecting the tape and inserting the third.

Veronica busied herself checking on Duncan. He showed no sign of improvement.

"Well dayum!" Weevil said. "That's more like it. Who is she?"

"Not a clue. I think I was drunk." Logan admitted, "But if you find her, get her number for me."

"I'm getting her number for me!" Weevil said.

The sex noises on screen got loud again.

"God Logan." Veronica complained from across the room. "Why do all of your _bimbos_ need to be so loud? Your dad's girls were at least politely quiet."

Logan erupted into laughter. "It means that, unlike my father, I know what I'm doing." He tossed back at her, "and if you don't know that, the swim team isn't doing it right."

"Damn man!" Weevil exclaimed, turning his head sideways. "Did you forget to mention your years traveling with the circus? How'd you do that?"

Logan laughed "I have no idea! Is there a slo-mo button on that thing?"

"Logan!" Veronica called with exasperation, and he mercifully ejected the tape.

"Can I keep this one?" Weevil asked, and Logan swatted his hand away, tossing all three of his personal tapes on the bed and returning the bookcase to its pre-discovery state.

"Can't let dad know that his secret has been discovered." Logan said.

"So...as much as I enjoyed the porn..." Weevil said. "Can somebody please explain to me what's going on, why the three of you are pretty much naked, and why Golden Boy hasn't said a word since I got here?"

He turned to Veronica. "And why you're hanging out with the guy who smashed your headlights last week?"

Veronica sighed. "Can Logan and Duncan get dressed first?"

"Why? Too much hotness for you?" Logan asked, posing.

Veronica shot him a glare.

"Fine." Logan said. "Back in five minutes."

* * *

Weevil waited until Logan had left the poolhouse.

"So, you...uh...have a thing for Satan there?" He motioned to where Logan had just left the room.

"Absolutely, positively not. I loathe Logan."

"Liar." Weevil said. "I'm pretty sure you blew a love gasket watching Opie pound that blonde."

"That's crude and disgusting." Veronica said.

"V, I'm familiar with what an aroused woman looks like." Weevil said. "I've done my share of arousing."

"I have never hated anybody in my life more than I hate you at this moment." Veronica hissed.

Weevil laughed. "What was it the Bible said about dothing and protesting too much?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "That would be Shakespeare. The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"Well methinks that's exactly what you doth be doing." Weevil said

"It's not that!" Veronica insisted, looking back to Duncan to make sure he wasn't listening. _As if_.

She lowered her voice. "I've just never seen anything like that before. Back when I used to make out with Duncan, everything was always so tender...and gentle...and loving. Even the cheaters I stake out at the Camelot are relatively...uninspired. That...action...happening on screen was so...um..._animalistic_? Or _primal_? Or...I don't know."

_Wow, Veronica. You just had to explain yourself. Nice job making it worse._

"It's man vs. boy." Weevil said. "That obey-gooey-first-love lovin' you were getting from Golden Boy was the work of a boy. I might hate Echolls, but at least he fucks like a man...or a double-jointed circus freak...and from your reaction, you're thinking..."

"Weevil..." Veronica warned, eyes narrowed.

Weevil didn't know how to take a hint. "Did you get a good look at the girl on that tape?"

Weevil answered his own question: "Of course you didn't. You only had eyes for Logan. I got a good look at her, though. And the girl on the third tape, too."

"Your point?"

"My point is, they were cheap imitations of you. Longer hair and the one was curvier, but otherwise..."

"Just leave, Weevil!" Veronica commanded. "If you can't understand how much I hate Logan Echolls, then we'll have to do this without you."

"Well that's not very nice, Ronnie." Logan said, returning to the room wearing jeans and a black T-shirt with a green button-up over-shirt. "Save a girl's life, and she treats you like gum on the bottom of her shoe." He pouted.

"I think if you save a person's life, you're responsible for them forever." Weevil answered.

"Trust me, Veronica is the one person I most certainly do NOT want to be responsible for forever. She's too much trouble for her own good."

"Says the guy screwing everybody's wife." Veronica said.

"Jealous?" Logan asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. "Hey, I need some help getting D.K. dressed." He gestured to the pile of clothing in his arms.

Together, Veronica and Logan managed to get Duncan dressed in boxers, a blue button-up shirt, khaki shorts a little too tight at the waist, and a pair of Logan's socks.

"What about his shoes?" Veronica asked.

"Too bloody, and my feet are bigger. We'll have to grab some from his house."

"Bloody?" Weevil asked, suddenly alert. "Would somebody please start explaining?"

Logan let out a puff of air, and stood up. Veronica tried to stand, but gasped in pain. Weevil raised an eyebrow when Logan leaned over and gently helped Veronica up from the floor to the bed next to Duncan.

"Asshole punched Veronica in the gut a few times." Logan explained.

"Who?" Weevil asked, voice lowering, his eyes icy. "I'll fucking kill him. There's no excuse for a man to put his hands on a woman. Ever."

"I think he's a little beyond your reach now, Paco." Logan laughed bitterly.

"Tell me what happened." Weevil demanded. "I'll decide that for myself"

"I went to pick D.K. up from his soccer game. Over at the Community Park." Logan began. "His SUV is in the shop, and his mom dropped him off. Anyway, we were just starting to pull away, when something told me to go back and check the maintenance building."

"Something told you?" Veronica questioned.

"Let me finish." Logan answered testily. "I was close to the gate when I heard Veronica crying, so I pushed it open and found some fucktard trying to push his dick into her. He had her skirt pulled up and was choking her and trying to pry her legs open."

Weevil's fists began clenching and unclenching. Veronica stared down at the floor, mortified.

"So this dude has his hand around Veronica's throat and you can tell she can't breathe. I'm ready to kick the guy's ass, when Duncan comes up behind me and lets out this wail like nothing I've ever heard before. He didn't even sound human. He flipped out. Lost it. He had the guy on the ground with his hands around his throat, and he was about to kill him. So I pulled him off the guy, and it was as if all the fight went out of him."

Logan anxiously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Veronica had fallen unconscious, so I let go of Duncan to go check on her. I was fixing her skirt, when suddenly Duncan wailed again and was on the ground with the guy's knife in his hand. I think he stabbed him like eight or nine times. I kind of froze up, watching that knife rise and fall into the body over and over again. It made this horrible sort of noise when it slipped in." Logan shuddered. "Then, as if somebody turned off the lights. Duncan wasn't there anymore. Same as he is now, but rocking back and forth. "

"Damn." Weevil said, running a hand over his face. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I'd guess some kind of catatonia from extreme trauma." Veronica suggested. "He was like this the night Lilly died, too."

Both boys looked at her with interest.

"I was with my dad when he received the call. When we showed up, Duncan was rocking. I couldn't get through to him, so I gave up and went looking for my dad by the pool, where..."

Weevil tried to squeeze Veronica's shoulder reassuringly, but she jerked away from his touch. His eyes met Logan's and his found concern mirrored back.

"Sorry. I wasn't thinking." Weevil said to Veronica.

"So if he became this way the night Lilly died and was still zoned out during the funeral, then this might last several days." Logan noted.

"Yeah, I think so." Veronica said.

"This is going to be all kinds of fun." Logan said.

"So where do I come in?" Weevil asked.

"Logan's going to take Duncan and run." Veronica said. "They're going to at least need a vehicle and some passports."

"Why run? What makes you think they can pin this on him?" Weevil asked.

"Security camera pointed right at the scene of the crime." Logan said.

"Of _course_ there was." Weevil sighed. "The feeds for the park cameras record over at the Park Services department, and my friend who does security there is out of town with a death in the family. I can't get that tape for you. Once they find the body in the morning, they're going to head straight to the tapes."

"It never crossed my mind that you would be able to get the the tapes." Veronica admitted.

"But why me, V?" Weevil asked. "Why would you ask me to help these two?"

"Did we forget to mention that the dearly departed rapist bastard was a Fitzpatrick?" Logan asked.

Now Weevil was interested. "I may be able to make some arrangements." He said stroking his chin, thoughtfully.

"Plus, our little quid pro quo has been a bit heavy on the quid and a bit light on the quo." Veronica said.

"I get it. I get it. I owe you." Weevil smirked. "But are you sure you want to waste your favors on these two? Logan's been a complete ass to you."

"Hey!" Logan protested. Weevil and Veronica both turned to face him, daring him to protest. Logan chose to remain silent.

Veronica turned back. "You didn't see his face, Weevil. He was going to kill me after he raped me. I'd be dead right now if it weren't for Logan..and Duncan."

Weevil shrugged.

"I'll earn back more favors the next time you get yourself in trouble, anyway." Veronica smirked.

"Which Fitzpatrick was it?" Weevil asked.

"Ciaran." Veronica answered.

Weevil's head jerked in her direction. "Please tell me that was a bad pronunciation of Padraig."

"No, I said Ciaran." Veronica said. "What does that mean in the scheme of things?"

Weevil pinched the bridge of his nose as if he had a migraine coming on.

"What it means is...start packing Veronica. Looks like you two idiots are going to have some feminine company on your extended trip."

"Like hell!" Veronica and Logan said simultaneously.

"Listen." Weevil said. "The Fighting Fitzpatricks are an in-fighting gang. Thirteen brothers and cousins - twelve are hoods and one is a priest. They do nothing but fight amongst each other. They would sell out their mother if they thought they could turn a profit. But Ciaran? He's taken a bullet for Liam, and he's done time for Liam. Somehow, even in that crazy meth-head family, they are about as close as two brothers could possibly get. Liam Fitzpatrick is one batshit crazy mother, and he will not stop until the three of you are in the ground."

Weevil turned to Logan. "You're taking Veronica with you whether you like it or not."

"My dad can keep me safe!" Veronica insisted.

"My predecessor, Gustavio Toombs - AKA Reaper Gus, thought he'd be fine. He got in a fight with Ciaran Fitzpatrick over dealing at the high school, and he's never been seen since. The same with Andrew Fitzpatrick – one of the cousins. He tried to make a deal - fingered Ciaran for a B&E- also never seen again."

"But my dad..."

"Liam Fitzpatrick is known for using loved ones as bait. You need to get out of town and have no contact with your father whatsoever, or he will end up dead. You will end up dead, and your two rich boyfriends will end up dead. Are we clear?"

Veronica still wasn't having it. "I can go stay with my Aunt Cheryl in Palm Springs for a while."

"Your relatives are matter of public record. He will find you and kill you. You need to go with Logan."

"I don't even trust Logan. Have you forgotten how he bashed my headlights in last week?" She asked glaring at Logan.

Logan glared back. "What did you expect? You planted a bong in my locker! You wouldn't believe the shitstorm my dad rained down upon me at home, not to mention the arrest and suspension."

"Wait, so that's why you busted her headlights?" Weevil asked.

Two sets of eyes turned to Weevil. "Yeah."

Weevil pinched the bridge of his nose again. "You know what? You two deserve each other. I will be smiling on the inside imagining you two driving each other crazy."

Both sets of eyes glared at Weevil.

"I'm not arguing with you V, you're going on the run with these two."

"Fine." Veronica muttered.

"Whatever." Logan grumbled.

"Do you think the Golden Boy over there might be a danger to Veronica? He did flip out and kill somebody."

Logan sighed. "...I never intended to tell anybody this..."

Veronica and Weevil waited.

"I've seen him wig out once before. He tried to strangle Jake Kane, and was yelling something about Veronica."

"So he _could_ be dangerous to Veronica."

"No, that's just it. After I pulled him off his father, he went limp for a second, and then he snapped out of it. He didn't even remember trying to choke Jake. He didn't remember anything. And the weirdest part? This was only a day or two after he'd broken up with Veronica."

Weevil's eyes met Veronica's. "So you think Veronica triggers some kind of berserk button for Kane?" Weevil asked.

"Yeah, like he's King Kong, and Veronica's the blonde chick he needs to protect. Well…that other blonde chick."

"Are you willing to be responsible for keeping Veronica safe?" Weevil threatened.

"I'm not going to let him hurt Veronica." Logan said, exasperated.

"Where's the body?" Weevil asked, changing the subject.

"Still at the community park in the fenced area by the maintenance building."

"Padlocked?" He asked.

"Broken padlock." Logan answered.

"OK. I'll replace the lock," Weevil said. "That should buy time until the morning. Nobody will bother with the security footage until after the body is found. Get out of town tonight. And NO MEXICO!"

"Why not?" Logan asked. "I was actually planning to take Duncan down to Mexico."

"You need to go someplace where you'll blend in. You will stick out like sore thumbs in Mexico. Do you have fake ID's?"

"I do." Veronica answered. "And I made some for Logan and Duncan back before...You still have them?"

Logan nodded. "I do. Pretty sure Duncan does too."

"Show me."

Veronica handed Weevil her fake ID, and Logan produced his – and Duncan's after a trip to the truck to dig through Duncan's duffel bag.

"You'll need new ones, but we can pull the pictures from these ones. I have a friend with the right equipment. OK, go pack pretty boy. I'll meet you at Veronica's in two hours with some new wheels and ID's."

"I have my own wheels, thank you very much." Logan said.

"Is he always this dumb?" Weevil asked Veronica.

"No. Trust me; he can be much, much more dumb." Veronica answered.

"Do you want to get caught Echolls? Think nobody will notice that yellow rolling eyesore?"

Logan glared at him.

"I'll bring you a mini-van. Nobody even sees mini-vans."

"You expect me to drive a mini-van?" Logan asked.

"I expect you to get caught if you don't."

"Fine." Logan spat.

"Leave your credit cards. Take as much cash as you can get your hands on. Don't try to leave the country. Get lost somewhere where you'll blend in."

Logan and Veronica nodded.

"I'm helping you for Veronica! You had better take care of her. Is that clear?"

"Spare me the dramatics." Logan said. "I need to go pack." He stalked out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, I'm really sorry about that stuff I was saying earlier about you and Logan. If I had known..."

Veronica glared at Weevil. "If you had known that I was almost a rape victim, you would have walked on eggshells?"

"I didn't mean..."

"Your sexual innuendos are obnoxious, but that's who you are. If you start walking on eggshells, you're going to make me _feel_ like a victim, and that's the last thing I want."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah, but if you ever insinuate Logan and I together sexually again, I'm going to taser you. Twice. Not because it's a sexual innuendo, but because it's Logan."

"Yes, ma'am." Weevil grinned. "So where is all the bloody evidence?"

"Bathroom." Veronica pointed.

Weevil headed to the main house and came back with a trash bag, some rags and some bleach. He filled the trash bag with Veronica's ripped shirt, Duncan's bloody clothes and shoes, the towel, and Logan's bloody pants, and then cleaned up any blood in the bathroom with a bleach soaked rag. He took the bag with him when he left. Later that night, he would toss the bag over the Coronado Bridge. It would never be seen again.

* * *

**A/N: **Posting from Paris - Freaking - France, where I just spent hours on the Eiffel tower in the rain. Louvre tomorrow! OK, now that you all hate me I will shut up and go try to do something about my aching feet.

**A/N2: **Thanks to debbieja for beta-ing this chapter. I've been taking my good sweet time editing Chapter 4, so not sure when I can get it beta'd and posted. I've written at least through Chapter 7, but I tend to edit to death.

**A/N3: **Just to clear up any lingering doubts, although this is a story about the entanglements between these three characters, exploring their past, present, and future, in the end, it's a LoVe story. It always will be if I'm writing it.


	4. Ch4 Day 1 Logan Falls In LoveWith Tar

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Day One: Logan falls in love…with Target._

* * *

**Logan – Day One – Echolls' Estate**

* * *

Logan figured he could practically pack in his sleep. His parents had been dragging him around the world since he was a small child – on movie locations, Cannes, and Sundance, plus the regular parade of vacation spots, and he typically dressed in a 'uniform' anyway: cargos in khaki or olive, tee shirt, and a button-up.

Actually, the 'uniform' might end up getting them caught. He would need to stop with the layering and either wear the tee shirts alone, or button up the shirts as he'd done earlier today. He would have to wear more jeans and fewer cargos. It wasn't much of a loss. The girls checked out his butt more when he wore jeans anyway.

His suitcase open, he added jeans, some lesser-worn tees and button-ups and hoodies, his black zip-up cardigan, shorts, swim trunks, socks and boxers, two pair of shoes and his laptop.

He smirked as he packed up all of his Aqva scented grooming products in a hanging shower bag – can't have Veronica mistaking him for Duncan in the dark.

_But she thinks I smell better!_

Looking in the mirror, Logan said a silent goodbye to Lilly as he unscrewed the clasp on his pookah shell necklace. His heart was breaking for having to leave Lilly's gift behind, but he might be identified by it. He reverently placed it in a wooden box and closed the lid on that chapter of his life.

Logan dug through his accessories drawer until he located a pair of Oakley wraparound shades he'd worn only once – he looked good in them, but nothing like himself – which now made them an asset. Adding a baseball cap made him barely recognizable. He would have to do something about the hair, though. The blond tips were noticeable and he couldn't wear a hat 24/7.

Logan scanned his room, considering what else might be useful. What a joke. This wasn't his room. It was a professionally decorated, generic one-size-fits-all guest room that he happened to sleep in. His room should look like it belonged to someone who was sixteen instead of forty. He should have some posters – maybe Alyssa Milano, or movie posters – maybe Tarantino or the Cohens – nothing with his father's face on it. He certainly shouldn't have the framed photos of the Echolls family farce. Why had he allowed those photos to remain all these years? Actually, he liked the one of himself with his mother. He slipped it between several shirts in his suitcase. He finished by packing up his laptop and a few PlayStation games. He would pick up a new console later.

He stopped in his parents' room. He wasn't sure if he would ever be able to come back if he left now, so he wanted something with which to remember his mother. After choosing a memento, he snagged some expensive sunglasses for Veronica. He wondered if any of his mom's other belongings could be useful for her, but then remembered that the two women were separated by a good six inches.

_Go someplace where you can blend in? Now where can two California rich boys and a tiny blonde pest blend in, far far away from California? _

As he walked down the hall, the movie poster for _Around the Bend_ caught his eye, sparking a memory...leading to a different memory...leading to a plan. A smile slowly slid across Logan's face.

He headed to his father's office, and lifting the hinged seat of the leather chair to reveal Aaron's secret hiding space, he found exactly what he'd been looking for.

In his truck, Logan stowed his luggage and an empty bag for Duncan – he did not want to have to search the Kane house for suitcases – and headed back to the poolhouse with a box. Weevil was gone and Veronica seemed to be in a daze when he returned.

"Time to go." He said, and she jumped, startled by his voice.

"You're all packed?" she asked. "You were quicker than I expected."

"I have a lot of practice, and we're on a schedule here." Logan said, tapping his watch.

She examined him. "Wow, with the hat and the shades, I barely recognize you."

"That was the point." He removed his glasses and stuffed them in his front pocket and then grabbed a screwdriver from the drawer of an end table, and began unscrewing a vent near the ceiling.

"You learned that from Lilly." Veronica said, surprised.

"No, Lilly learned that from me." Logan answered, grinning at her over his shoulder and extracting a key from the vent.

"It's almost endearing that I need a key to the liquor cabinet, dontcha think?" Logan asked. "It's OK for me to fuck underage girls on camera for dad's entertainment, but God forbid I partake in some liquid refreshments."

Logan began pulling bottles from the shelves and arranging them in the box, tossing in the videos from the secret cabinet as an afterthought. He would dispose of them as soon as possible

"What the hell, Logan? Are we running away or going on a drinking binge? If you think for a moment, I'm going to let you get behind the wheel while you're drinking, you can forget about it."

"We'll need to stop for the night some time." Logan answered. "And how else will I be able to deal with your attitude without alcohol?" He carried the box of liquor to the truck, and came back for Duncan.

"We'll need to use cash. Do you have your checkbook?" Veronica asked.

"Gold-digger."

Smirk.

* * *

**Logan – Day One – Kane Estate**

* * *

Getting into the Kane house to pack for Duncan was easy. Getting out was the hard part.

They left Duncan waiting in the car. Inside, Logan packed up rarely worn clothing and shoes, while Veronica gathered his checkbook and his laptop. Logan grabbed Duncan's grooming supplies from the bathroom, and snagged a couple of Duncan's PlayStation games on the way out.

As they were leaving, Veronica slipped into Lilly's bedroom.

"What do you think you're doing?" Logan asked in an urgent whisper. "I can't go in her room. I just...can't."

"Give me a second." Veronica said. "I'll meet you out in the car."

"Come on, Veronica. We can't get busted." He sighed and walked away when she didn't respond.

Logan laced a pair of shoes on Duncan, before climbing behind the wheel. What was Veronica trying to pull now?

"Oh hell!" Logan said when a red Jaguar pulled into the driveway. Celeste paused next to Logan's X-Terra, looking at them disdainfully, before continuing on to the garage.

_Damn! Damn! Damn! _

Logan got out of his truck. How was he going to get Veronica out, and what the hell was she doing in Lilly's room? Should he be expecting police sirens any minute now?

He headed back into the Kane house.

"Oops! Forgot my car keys." He shrugged to Celeste who was sorting the mail over a trashcan. She gestured dismissively.

Logan took a deep breath for courage before pushing open Lilly's bedroom door. He found Veronica on a chair, trying to loosen the screws on Lilly's vent.

"Hey!" He hissed at her. "Celeste is here. You need to get out right now."

"Give me a second." Veronica whispered.

"We don't have a second." Logan answered. He grabbed Veronica's by the hips and lifted her from the chair to the floor.

"Damn Logan! I need to check that vent." Veronica said, attempting to climb back up on the chair. Logan's arm around her shoulder stopped her short as he steered her towards the door.

"No time. Get out to the truck, and I'll try to distract Celeste."

Frustrated, Veronica grabbed the red dress she had already set on Lilly's bed. Logan opened the door and peeked out into the hall.

"Clear."

Veronica followed Logan down the back staircase, hugging the wall. He peeked around the corner, and found Celeste pouring herself a glass of wine.

"Hi again, Mrs. Kane." Logan said, stepping into the kitchen.

Celeste glanced up, annoyed. "Logan."

"Mind if I grab a bottled water on the way out? It's a scorcher today."

Celeste gestured toward the fridge and turned to ensure he took only water. Logan's eyes met Veronica's giving her the "NOW" signal, and Veronica slipped out the back door.

"So what's Duncan pouting about this time?" Celeste asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"He wouldn't even look at me when I pulled in. He's obviously pouting about something."

"Oh." Logan said. "Well, he wasn't too happy when he heard that Veronica Mars went on a date..."

Celeste stiffened. "Duncan is dating Shelly, who's a perfectly appropriate girl. Why should he care about Veronica Mars? Do me a favor Logan, and keep Duncan far away from that girl."

"Um...OK. I'll do that. Talk to you later, Mrs. Kane."

Logan caught up with Veronica at the back of the house. As they rounded the back corner, they found themselves face-to-face with Jake Kane.

"Veronica?" Jake asked.

"Mr. Kane," she stared down at the ground.

"What are you doing here, Veronica?"

"I came to...get my dress." She held up the red dress uneasily. "For Homecoming. It was in... her...closet."

"Oh…" Jake said. "Homecoming? Are you?...and Duncan?"

"No. She's my date, Mr. Kane." Logan provided the save.

"Oh...you and Veronica?..." Jake Kane managed to appear both relieved and concerned at the same time.

"What can I say? It just snuck up on us." Logan grinned and put an arm around Veronica, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh…" Jake examined Logan. "Well...make sure you treat her right. She's like...family"

Jake reached out hesitantly to touch Veronica on the arm, and Logan felt her shoulders stiffen under his arm. He pulled Veronica closer, and out of Jake's reach and the tension eased out of her body.

"Will do, Mr. Kane. Well, we have to be going now. Catch ya later."

"Yeah...sure. Hey, find out what's bugging Duncan, will you? He didn't even wave when I pulled in."

"Oh, well he's not too happy about this." Logan gestured to himself and Veronica. "But we just couldn't fight this feeling anymore. We've forgotten what we started fighting for."

"Ahh. I see." Jake said, looking uncomfortable. "OK, have fun, kids."

"REO Speedwagon? Really?"

Logan grimaced. "It was the first thing to pop into my head. I hate lying to him. He's like a father to me." Logan said as they walked away. "On the other hand, what does it matter? I'll probably never see him again."

"Well, we do have to come back someday." Veronica said.

"And _I'm_ the one who's dumb?" Logan asked. "We can't ever come back, Ronnie."

"Oh! You put shoes on Duncan," Veronica noted, changing the subject as they climbed into Logan's truck.

"Yeah. I _can_ manage to be competent occasionally." Logan said. "Now explain what you were doing in Lilly's room." He started the truck and pulled away from the Kane mansion.

"Your liquor cabinet key hiding space made me wonder if anybody ever searched Lilly's vent after her death. All I needed was one more minute. Your timing really sucks, Logan."

"I'll remember that next time you need me to rescue you from the bad guys. What could you possibly have expected to find in there?"

"Maybe a clue as to who murdered her?"

"Oh, you definitely need a clue all right. Here's one: Abel Koontz confessed."

"That man did not kill Lilly."

"Then why would he confess?"

"Your opinion of me means less than nothing, so I'm not going to debate this with you. All I will say is Lilly had a big secret. Those are the last words she ever spoke to me, and I think that secret got her killed."

"Right…it's a big conspiracy. And what makes you think you can steal Lilly's clothes from her room?" Logan demanded stopping at a red light.

Veronica held up the strapless red satin dress for Logan. "Look at the size of this. Do you really think Lilly could have fit her boobs into this dress?"

"Lilly preferred to have her boobs spilling _out_ of her dresses." Logan grumbled.

The car was silent for moment, and then their eyes met and they both snickered.

"True, but I promise she bought this one for me after last year's Homecoming because I was…" Veronica made air quotes. "Suppressing my hotness behind yellow cotton dresses."

Logan smirked.

"And as you can see…" Veronica motioned to herself. "I am now blessing the world with my hotness, so I thought it would be appropriate to take my dress. Every fugitive needs a good party dress."

Logan looked Veronica up and down. "If this is your idea of blessing the world, I'd hate to see your curses." He drove away as the light turned green.

* * *

**Veronica – Day One – Mars Investigations**

* * *

They made a quick pit stop at Mars Investigations, during which, Logan sat on the corner of the reception desk flipping through a U.S. Atlas, outlining paths with a highlighter, while Veronica rounded-up some supplies. Duncan remained in the car.

Veronica placed the small trunk she liked to refer to as her Box O' Disguises on her desk and returned to the supply closet. She scanned the shelves, gathering tools and gadgets she thought might be useful for life on the run into a separate tote bag on the desktop.

_Sorry dad, but I'm sure you would happily replace any of this stuff in order to keep me alive. _

"You planning some extracurricular fun, Mars?" Logan asked dangling a pair of handcuffs from his index finger. "Don't think you'll need the cuffs, Duncan will stay exactly where you put him these days."

_Duncan? Somehow, I can't picture Duncan being into the kinky stuff, or anything other than vanilla. Now Logan, on the other hand...Ugh!_

"We need to be prepared in case Liam Fitzpatrick finds us, or bounty hunters." Veronica said, slapping the handcuffs out of Logan's grasp. They fell to the desktop with a clink.

"Fine, I get it." Logan sighed. "I still may want to borrow these for some extracurricular activities of my own, though." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

_And there we go. Right back to that visual. _

Veronica scowled at him and took a seat at the desk. She opened her laptop and fired off an email to her father from her main account to his.

* * *

_Dad,_

_By now, you must be aware of what happened at the Community Park. First, you need to know I'm fine. The boys arrived on time to save me. I am a little battered and bruised, but otherwise, OK. _

_We are not going on the run to evade the police. With the Kane's money and influence, they could get Duncan off - he was defending me after all. We're running from the Irish Mob. The Fitzpatricks. After speaking with a source who is familiar with them, we were strongly advised to leave town as soon as possible. _

_We have learned a bit about the Fitzpatricks today. Their head, Liam Fitzpatrick is extremely dangerous. The only person he has ever been close to is his brother Ciaran, who has served time for Liam and has taken a bullet meant for him. In return, anybody stupid enough to go up against Ciaran has ended up dead or missing. _

_We're positive that were we to stick around, Liam would kill us. Even worse, he might hurt the people we love. _

_I deeply regret the need to do this, but that darn survival streak runs strong in our side of the family. If I were to make any contact with you, Liam would try to use you as bait, so this is my last 'goodbye'. I am closing down this email account to remove temptation. You will not be able to reach me by any method._

_You absolutely, positively, must not search for us. Be safe, and let me go, knowing I am out there somewhere loving you._

_Love,_

_Veronica._

* * *

Veronica then logged-on to her VPN account. Using it ensured that her ISP had no record of her activities. Even if the authorities located her email, it would be traced back to a shared IP address in Seychelles where the VPN Company did not keep any records of activities.

Keith had set up secret webmail accounts for each of them to be used in an emergency. Using hers, she typed-up a second email to her father. Once he'd realized she was gone, he would check his secret inbox first.

* * *

_Dad,_

_The only way to bring me home is to get Liam Fitzpatrick off the streets. Between the drugs and the money laundering, there must something you can nail him on. Whatever you do, don't let him catch you investigating. _

_I am so lucky to have a father who has taught me everything he knows about survival and street smarts. Keep faith, I remember all of your lessons. I will stay safe, and I'll try to stop the two knuckleheads from getting into any more trouble as well._

_I won't be able to email every day. It will depend on the availability of Wi-Fi, which isn't likely in the dive motels where we'll be staying. I will check-in when I can. Always routed through the VPN, of course._

_I need you to promise not to try to find us. If you refuse, I will be too worried about you to keep my head straight. _

_Feel free to share the other email with the press when they come calling. I hope that the statements about not staying in touch will be enough to prevent Liam from trying to use you as bait to get to me. _

_**You're**__ my daddy,_

_Veronica._

* * *

"You sending a love note to your boy Troy?" Logan asked without glancing up from the atlas.

"What do you know about Troy?"

"I know he's a player, and he's been paying a lot of attention to you lately."

"Why should you care who pays attention to me, and what makes you think he's a player?"

"Come on, Veronica. I'm a guy."

"And a player."

Logan shrugged. "Qualified to judge, then. So, you sending him a 'Dear Troy' letter?"

"It would be the right thing to do, but it's not safe to say goodbye to him or Wallace. Either one of them could try to stop us from leaving if they read the email too soon, so I guess they will hear when everybody else does. It doesn't seem fair or right."

"Well, I've never really met your friend Wallace, but trust me, you're better off without Troy Vandergraff."

"Right…I'm better off running _away_ from the guy who's been nothing but nice to me, _with_ the guy who's been nothing but a jackass for the past year. That's perfect logic…for a masochist maybe."

"Masochist? If you want to be spanked, you need only beg. And plead."

Veronica ignored Logan, imported all of her Fitzpatrick surveillance photos to her laptop, and then slipped the memory card into the Fairlong case-file. She set to work cancelling her email account to prevent anybody from trying to reach her by that method, and then retrieved Keith's disguise case from his office.

Popping the latch, she dug through the contents producing a pair of eyeglasses.

"Stay still." She said, leaning forward, and placing the glasses on Logan's face. She stepped back to view the effect.

"Come on, Veronica, what are you doing?" Logan complained.

"I'm trying to disguise you." She discarded the first pair of glasses.

"My vision is perfect."

"So? These are fake glasses." She dismissed a second pair.

She settled on the third pair of glasses she tried on Logan. "Wow. You actually look pretty good in glasses."

Logan feigned nonchalance. "You have a mirror?"

Veronica held up a travel mirror.

"Yeah, not too bad." Logan said. "These might help me pick up those girls who claim they only like smart guys."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You're already a smart guy playing-dumb. Now you want to be a fake dumb guy playing-smart?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders, conflicted on how to react. Should he be proud because she had admitted he was smart, or embarrassed that she had called him out for being a fake?

"So...Running from the law and cruising for smart girls." Veronica exhaled. "Sounds like my kind of vacation."

On impulse, she pressed a fake mustache under Logan's nose. Laughing hysterically, she held up the mirror for him again.

"Awesome!" Logan said. He slapped Veronica's hand away when she reached out to take it back. "Hey! Hands off my porn 'stache! I'm keeping it!"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't even think about wearing that thing in public with me, or I'll dump you somewhere remote. Like the desert." She said, handing him the plastic case for the mustache. "The baseball cap and shades can be used for everyday blending in."

"I don't like blending in." Logan said, although he had been thinking the same thought earlier.

"Obviously Frosty." Veronica eyed the tips of Logan's hair with distaste. "But, I don't like being caught and tortured by Irish hoodlums."

"Fine, I'll do my best to blend." Logan said.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

"Trust me, Veronica."

"I don't trust anybody."

"You're the most trusting and gullible person I've ever met."

"Yeah, I _was_." Veronica admitted, eyes hardening. "Until you taught me not to trust anybody."

Logan's face shifted from hurt into guilt and then into indifference. He turned his attention back to his Atlas.

She made a guess about which glasses would suit Duncan, and tossed them in the box.

"Let's go, Logan," Veronica said packing up her laptop and snagging Mrs. Fairlong's check. She had earned that money in the worst possible way, and Mrs. Fairlong had her justice - although not in the manner in which she had expected. She moved the Fairlong file to the center of the desk to catch her father's eye, and then, handing her trunk to Logan and grabbing her box, locked up the office.

"How are we going to get Duncan's money?" Logan asked. "We can't send him into the bank to make a withdrawal."

"Not into the bank," Veronica said. "You can use the drive-up teller. We will have a check made out to cash. Stick the check and his driver's license into the container and send it up the tube. As long as the teller can look out the window and actually see him sitting in the car they'll probably cash it."

"But with a check that large wouldn't they check his signature card?" Logan asked.

"Haven't I ever mentioned I'm a master forger?" Veronica asked. "I could do Duncan's signature in my sleep."

Logan gave her a little grin. "You are _so_ not yellow cotton anymore, Veronica Mars," he said in a Lilly Kane voice.

* * *

**Veronica – Day One – Neptune Savings and Trust**

* * *

"Here goes." Veronica breathed deeply as she stepped into her bank. Logan had dropped her off a moment earlier, before arranging Duncan in the front seat, and driving off to Duncan's bank.

"Hey June." Veronica said, approaching the first available teller. "I want to deposit this check into the business account and withdraw the same amount."

June smiled at her, looking down at the check.

"Twelve thousand dollars, Veronica? You sure your father would want you to withdraw an amount so large?"

Veronica gave her a conspiratorial smile. "My dad knows nothing about this case – this one was all mine. I met with the client this afternoon, solved the case in two hours, and fully earned that fee all by myself. The thing is, I need the cash for my dad's birthday present. His birthday is next week and for the past two years he has not stopped talking about this high-tech bug-sweeper disguised as a cell phone. Now with this money, I can finally buy it for him."

June gave Veronica a warm smile. "Your father is a lucky man to have a daughter who loves him so much," she said, as she counted out a stack of crisp hundred-dollar bills.

Veronica grinned when Logan's truck pulled up in front of the bank. "Worked like a charm," she said. I was born to be a con woman."

"Good for you," Logan said. "I, on the other hand, am not cut out for this sneaky stuff. I keep waiting to be surrounded by a SWAT team."

"You've got the money?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah, seven thousand from Duncan's account, ten from mine."

"Ok, so that gives us twenty-nine thousand in cash." Veronica said. "Oh my God, we are just asking to get robbed." She rubbed her hands over her face. "Head to my house to meet up with Weevil, and then on the road we go."

* * *

**Logan – Day One – Sunset Cliffs Apartments**

* * *

Logan was not good at waiting. In fact, patience was not a virtue he had ever even desired to possess. After ten minutes of waiting in the truck bored, Logan followed Veronica up to her apartment. He heard noises coming from an open door at the end of the hallway.

"Wow Veronica. My closet is bigger than this room." He said as he stepped into her doorway.

"Screw you, Logan." She answered, rooting around through her closet.

Backup, Veronica's pit-bull came bounding over to greet Logan enthusiastically. "I see at least one member of the Mars family missed having me around." Logan's asshole father had always refused to allow him to have a dog, but he had always loved this one.

"Traitor!" Veronica accused her dog.

Logan crouched down to baby talk to Backup. "Who's a big guy? Bet you missed your Uncle Logan. I know all the perfect scratching spots, huh?"

As if understanding, Backup rolled onto his back, exposing his belly for a good scratch.

"What are you planning to do with the dog? Can we bring him with us?"

"Sure. A large pit bull will really help us blend in. Are you crazy, Logan?"

"No. I just like your dog, OK?"

"I stopped by Mrs. Robinette's apartment and asked her to feed and walk Backup until my dad gets home. She loves him, and she owes me anyway."

"I think we should bring him with us."

"Logan, we'll be staying in dive motels where you can't have dogs. Plus, my dad is already losing me; I can't take his dog too! Go wait in the car."

"Nope," Logan smirked, and didn't bother making an excuse. He was, admittedly, a nosy bastard who never missed the opportunity to snoop through a medicine cabinet, rifle through drawers, or flip through somebody's notebook.

He moved across her room, running his hands over everything, smiling as he watched her twitch in annoyance. It had been so long since he had been able to get a reaction out of her – even with the headlight incident last week she had barely flinched.

_She has never had to use a professional decorator, so why doesn't her room show more of her personality? Photos of strangers? Is she trying to hide from herself?_

He stopped at her desk taking in her wall of photos. Very telling. Photos overlapped other photos, and he brushed some aside to see what was underneath. Strangers on top, but underneath...Lilly. Duncan. Himself.

He found a picture Lilly had taken of himself with longhaired Veronica in his arms wearing the world's most modest baby pink bikini. She was laughing and holding on to his neck for dear life as he held her over his pool about to toss her in. It was hard to believe there had been a time when he had been that guy and Veronica had been that girl. It seemed like centuries ago, rather than merely a year. He couldn't stop staring at the photo. He wanted to _possess_ the photo, so he looking over his shoulder to make sure Veronica wasn't paying attention, he pulled out the tack and slid the picture into his back pocket.

No Dick on this wall. No Madison. No Shelly. No Meg. But he was up there, and after the animosity between them, he couldn't understand why she hadn't cut him out of every single picture, or why she'd even hung pictures that included him – they were already enemies by the time she'd moved to this apartment.

"Hey Veronica, don't pack much. We'll get you all new clothes."

"And why would we want to do that?"

"Because, you have a _look._ Short skirts, tall boots. I have to change the way I dress too."

"We have to make that money last. We can't afford to waste it on stuff we already own."

"I was just thinking since I'm going to have to cut-up the no-limit black Amex, we might as well use it one last time to stock up on clothes and supplies."

"That's actually a pretty good idea." Veronica admitted. "But there would be a record of whatever clothing we bought."

"So just pick out nondescript stuff. Plain hoodies, t-shirts, jeans. Then you'd look just like everybody else."

"I'm already nondescript enough."

Logan laughed out loud. "Nondescript? All of the girls ridicule your clothes and all of the guys want to get you out of them. You are _never_ nondescript."

"You're so full of it about the guys. Not every guy is a player." Veronica said. "But you may have a point about my clothing. OK, I'll only pack essentials."

"Bring at least one pair of those boots, though."

"Why?"

_Because they're hot._

"You'll never know when you'll need them."

Logan pulled down a few pictures of the four of them and handed them to her to pack.

"Why?" She asked.

"Why not? They won't do you any good here."

She relented and packed them in her bag. "I'll bring the pictures, but they're mine. Don't even think of cutting me out of them."

"Never crossed my mind."

"Find my camcorder on the shelf." Veronica said.

Logan located the video camera and stuffed it in Veronica's bag for her. He wandered back to the wall of photos when one of them caught his eye.

"So Duncan's dad is cheating, huh?"

Veronica looked up.

"You have a picture of him outside of the Camelot. And we both know Celeste wouldn't be caught dead at the Camelot. So who's the other woman?"

"Get away from my desk, Logan.

"Who's the other woman, Veronica?"

"Everything on my desk is private."

"Hello? You just watched my sex tapes! Talk about private!"

Veronica's face turned red. "Only the first one! For a split second." She insisted, spinning on her heel.

"Wow Ronnie!" Logan laughed. "You're more embarrassed than I am. It was just sex. Rumor says that you should be used to it."

"Go. Wait. In. The. Car. Logan." She answered through gritted teeth. Logan ignored her and threw himself onto her bed, propping up his head with her pillows. She must use coconut-scented shampoo, because the scent had transferred to the pillows. It was a nice subtle scent – not overly fruity like so many girls' hair.

"So, uh…how many guys have you had in this bed before me?" Logan raised his eyebrows at her.

"Get the hell out of my room, Logan!" Veronica yelled, picking up a shoe and throwing it at him.

Logan jogged out of the room laughing. Veronica Mars all riled up and angry was a thing of beauty. In fact, after raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens, it was one of his favorite things.

* * *

**Logan – Day One – Sunset Cliffs Apartments**

* * *

"An Explorer? You expect me to drive this thing?" Logan sneered. Weevil had arrived while he was waiting for Veronica to finish up.

"I can take it back and bring a mini-van."

"Goody!"

"It's only two years old and has all of the extras. Plus the cops won't look twice at this thing."

"Neither will the girls." Logan muttered as he began transferring bags and luggage from his XTerra to the back of the Explorer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Weevil said in mock consternation. "I was under the impression you were trying to stay alive. Wouldn't want to affect your sex life."

Logan considered the last bag in his XTerra – Ciaran Fitzpatrick's backpack – for a moment and then, shrugging, tossed it into the Explorer. Who knows when they might need a pain pill? "Fine, I'll drive the damn Explorer, but if I'm overtaken with a sudden desire to wear mom jeans, I'm coming after you."

"Anything happens to Veronica while she's under your care, I'll save you the trip." Weevil threatened.

Logan smirked, stepping up into Weevil's personal space. "Does Ronnie know you're hot for her?"

"Does she know you're in love with her?" Weevil smirked back.

"In love?" Logan barked out a laugh. "Try the complete opposite."

"The complete opposite, huh?" Weevil said. "So you're saying you're indifferent to Veronica? Cause I can point to two broken headlights that say otherwise."

"No _hate_ is probably the word I'm looking for." Logan said. "Not sure how you could read anything else into it."

"Eh...you know what they say about a fine line." Weevil said. "I see the way you watch her all the time. The way I see it, she's the one thing you can't have, right? Daddy's money can't buy her and Lilly and Golden Boy stand between you. So if you can't have her, you're gonna make sure nobody else does either, right? Is that how things work in your twisted little mind?"

"Wow. I take back what I said. You're not hot for Veronica, you're hot for me. Do you spend all of your time analyzing me?"

Weevil ignored the dig. "Too bad the new kid hasn't been falling into line, huh? Bet that really pisses you off. I've seen you sizing him up."

"You know nothing!" Logan said, a slight flicker of uncertainty in his eyes before his face settled into amusement. "Deflect all you want. Doesn't change the fact that you want her. Too bad she's coming with me."

Weevil's eyes narrowed, and Logan couldn't resist twisting the knife. "Maybe I _will_ hit that. She'd hardly be the homeliest chick I'd ever been with, and after a good flea bath…" He glanced up guiltily at the sound of a door closing and saw Veronica approaching with a bag.

_Why does Weevil bring out the worst in me?_

* * *

**Weevil – Day One – Sunset Cliffs Apartments**

* * *

_**Hit that?** Did that rich punk just refer to Veronica like a cheap piece of ass?_

An image flashed in Weevil's mind. Lilly Kane, bruises on her arms. He stepped up into Logan's face. "I'm just looking out for her, so if you think you're going to lay a hand on her like you did Lilly-"

"Don't you _EVEN _say her name!" Logan said, voice rising. His eyes became steely.

"Actually, she kind of _liked_ it when I said her name." Weevil leered at him.

_Why am I doing this? Let it go, Weevil. They're about to take off. Logan Echolls will be out of your life for good._

"LIAR!" Logan shouted. "You never touched her. She wouldn't spare two seconds for a pork rind like you!"

"Never touched her? Nipple ring on the right side. Birthmark on her left ass cheek that looked like-"

An expression of horror came over Logan's face before he shoved Weevil hard.

_Now it's on, rich boy!_

Right when Weevil shoved back, Veronica stepped in front of him. His shove caught her on the chest, slamming her back into Echolls' arms.

"Veronica…" Weevil said, reaching out a hand, his face shamed.

"Don't you fucking TOUCH her!" Logan shouted, wrapping his arms around the front of Veronica as he twisted her out of Weevil's reach. "Don't you think she's been manhandled enough today?"

Weevil found the confirmation he had been looking for. Logan Echolls was an ass. He had gone-after Veronica after Lilly's death, destroying her reputation, but Weevil had seen the expression on Logan's face as he pulled Veronica back out of his reach. If that look were any indication, he would protect Veronica with his life.

Veronica looked at Weevil with accusing eyes.

"Veronica, I never meant to push you," Weevil implored.

"How much do we owe you for the truck?" She asked, pulling herself free from Logan's arms.

"Nothing." Weevil said. "Logan's truck will cover it."

"No it won't!" Logan said.

"If by some miracle you end up back here in Neptune alive, daddy's insurance money will get you a new one."

"Hell!" Logan said. "Fuck it. Let's go Veronica."

"Keys?" Weevil said, and Logan practically threw them at him before headed for the Explorer.

"Shouldn't we take Duncan with us?" Veronica called out, pointing at the back seat of the XTerra."

"Fuck." Logan said stalking over to get Duncan and helping him into the back seat of the Explorer.

Weevil took Veronica out of earshot.

"So hey, give me your car keys and I'll bring your car home from the park for you."

"How?" Veronica asked, handing him her keys.

"Felix has a date, so I guess I'll take Thumper. He can drive my bike while I drive your car."

"Can we trust him to keep his mouth shut?" Veronica asked.

"I trust Thumper with my life." Weevil insisted. "Hey. I'm really sorry you got in the middle of that shit with Logan."

"It was an accident. But why would you try to hurt him that way? Don't you know Lilly was his life?"

"Lilly was my life too." Weevil said quietly. Veronica looked shocked. "We had a thing…I was in love with her, but she kept leaving me and running back to him every time he crooked his finger at her."

"She never told me about you, Weevil, but Logan was her boyfriend. They were together since Junior High, and they always ended up back together."

Weevil nodded, his face miserable. "I know that. I thought he knew about Lilly and I. I always thought she was with me to rub somebody's face in it. I thought it was him."

"If she wanted to rub anybody's face in it, it would have been Celeste's. Lilly lived to annoy her mother. You didn't deserve the way she treated you, but neither did Logan. He's a victim here, too."

"And you didn't deserve the way they treated you after her death. Why do you care if those two live or die?"

"You could never understand."

"Try me."

"Families have feuds, and sometimes become estranged, but it doesn't make those feelings go away. I'd still do anything for those two idiots."

Weevil gave her a small smile. "As much as I hate the bastard, I think Echolls will take good care of you."

Veronica stared at him in disbelief, and he laughed. "You ever think maybe I'll be the one taking good care of him?" She asked.

"The thought has crossed my mind. Hey Echolls, come here." Weevil called out.

Logan walked up, arms crossed, body tense, still looking for a fight. "What?"

"…I shouldn't have…gone there before, but you were pissing me off, and I thought you'd known all along."

"I _didn't_ know. I knew there was somebody, but not who." The fight went out of Logan. "I guess…I shouldn't have said…" a quick glance at Veronica "…what I said either."

Logan and Weevil nodded at each other.

"What'd he say?"

"Never mind." Both boys answered.

"What?" Veronica insisted.

"Your ID's." Weevil said, pulling out three fake driver licenses. He handed the first to Veronica.

"You're Victoria Marshall. 22 years-old, from outside of Seattle. You're driving across country to take your brother, Declan Marshall to a psychiatric hospital." He handed her a second license for a 21 year-old with Duncan's picture, and the name 'Declan Marshall'.

He handed the third license to Logan.

"Nolan Ellis?" Logan said, thinking the name over and apparently having no issue with it. "I can live with that. 23 years old? So I get to be the oldest for once?"

"Yeah." Weevil said. "You're Victoria's loving fiancé."

"No." Veronica and Logan said simultaneously.

"Why can't Duncan be the fiancé, and I can be the brother?" Logan asked.

"That story wouldn't be plausible. He's catatonic. A sister would have the legal right to hospitalize him. A fiancée wouldn't. Veronica and Duncan seem more like brother and sister, anyway. Even when they were together, they were as interesting as watching paint dry."

"Hey!" Veronica protested as Logan snickered.

"Then I could be her other brother."

"You're her polar opposite in looks, and the two of you are more believable together. Anybody can see that you fight like an old married couple. And like I said earlier, you two deserve each other."

"I love you too, Weevil." Veronica snarked.

"Why does she have to have a fiancé at all?"

"Wearing an engagement ring _could _keep her safe from guys looking to score. V, you still have that ring you wore for that one case you helped me out with?"

"Yeah in my Box O' Disguises, but what makes you think I need protecting from guys looking to score?"

Logan and Weevil both looked at her in disbelief.

"For a hard-ass bitch, you sure are naïve about the ways of men." Logan noted. "Fine, sign me up for fiancé duty."

Veronica glared at him.

"Wow, we've been engaged for 30 seconds, and you're already scowling at me like a wife." Logan checked his watch and asked, "Are we done here?"

"Almost." Weevil said. "Necklaces, V." He held out his hand and Veronica removed her necklaces. "Phones?"

"At home." Logan said and dug through Duncan's duffel for his phone, handing it over to Weevil. Veronica handed hers over as well.

"Here. I picked up a prepaid cell that you can use to get a hold of me." He handed Veronica a cell phone. "If you need me, text me with the words 'tattoo idea' and I'll go somewhere private to call you back. Keep in touch V."

"I'll try."

"Don't let those two idiots walk all over you."

"As if." Veronica said.

"You'll probably want to buy some new shoes, V. You're kind of known for wearing those boots."

Veronica sighed heavily. "Do you and Logan compare notes or something?"

"Hardly. What'll you do for disguises?" Weevil asked.

"Baseball caps and wraparounds for the boys. I guess wigs for me. I have several in my box. And glasses."

"Good. Hey, you take care, girlie." Weevil said. He reached out as if to hug her, but she flinched away, and he ended up dropping his arms awkwardly.

"I'm sorry Weevil, it's just..."

"No need, V. I understand." Weevil waved and climbed on his bike.

He reflected that she didn't seem to have any problem with the Echolls kid touching her. In fact, it appeared that she drew comfort from him – even after the way that he had treated her. They were two very dysfunctional individuals - or three if you threw in Duncan Kane. They all deserved each other.

* * *

**Veronica – Day One – Super Target – Neptune Outskirts**

* * *

It took quite a bit of convincing to get Logan to stop at the Super Target on the way out of town.

"Veronica, that stuff is crap. It will fall apart. Let's go to Nordstom's."

"Logan you are such a snob. I thought you wanted to stock up on supplies. We can stop at Nordstrom's and then a grocery store, or we can get everything in one store at Target."

"What if somebody sees me in there?"

Veronica's mouth dropped open. "If somebody sees you, we have bigger problems than your snobby sensibilities."

"Fine." Logan pouted.

They stopped at the Super Target on the outskirts of town.

"Last chance to run up the plastic." Logan said. "How should we do this?"

"They'll be able to get ahold of the credit card records right away." Veronica said. "So if the item can be used to identify us, such as distinctive clothing or disguises, we pay cash. Cash for gasoline, so they can't identify what we're driving. Plastic can be used for anything else, but I guess it will be a case-by-case basis.

They cracked the windows and left Duncan in the vehicle.

"Get your own cart." Logan said, pushing one in Veronica's direction. "No limit, and I hate my dad, so...whatever your heart desires."

"So you're really going to buy stuff for me?" Veronica asked, giving him one last chance to back out.

Logan grinned. "Your birthday was three weeks ago, right? Think of it as a hundred little birthday presents."

Veronica stared at him prepared to argue.

_Am I crazy? Run Veronica, before he changes his mind_.

Logan was reading her mind because he called after her "I won't change my mind, Ronnie. But we're in a hurry."

"Don't have to tell me twice. Grab some stuff for Duncan while you're here."

First stop, Women's department. She gathered yoga pants, plain T-shirts, strappy tanks in several colors, and plain zip-up hoodies. She rarely wore shorts, so she tossed in some shorts in khaki, olive and black, two pairs of denim shorts and several pairs of jeans. Moving on, Veronica gathered a handful of sleep shorts in cute prints and plaids and two packages of socks. She'd always had be practical and worry about money, so she went a little bit overboard on bras and panties, collecting sets in various colors and patterns, in laces and satins. Black push-up bra? Why not? Matching satin thong? Why not? Lilly had always claimed that thongs were more – not less – comfortable. She would try the butt floss this once.

Next up, Shoe Department. Veronica collected several pairs of flip-flops, some Keds, some plain flats, and on a whim, she grabbed a pair of strappy silver heels to go with the red dress she would never have an occasion to wear.

In Sporting Goods, Veronica grabbed three sleeping bags - just in case of emergency.

In the books section, she found a travel guide for Seattle. She could study it so she'd know details for their back-up story. She would hate to run into somebody who was actually from the area if she couldn't answer any questions about the city.

She caught up with Logan by Electronics in a slightly manic state. "I love this store! You wouldn't believe the stuff you can buy here, V!" he said pointing to his shopping cart, stuffed to almost overflowing.

"Yes, actually, I would. And you're calling me V now?"

"Yeah, well Weevil calls you that, and it occurred to me that if I call you V, I won't have to worry about messing up when I'm supposed to be calling you Victoria."

"Good point, and I suppose that's better than Ronnie." Veronica peeked into his cart and laughed.

"Logan, what the hell is this?" She held up a small black sculpture of an amorphous couple entwined in an embrace seeming to melt into each other."

"I think it's kind of hot." He pouted. "The pose reminds me of this Rodin I saw once, and I've never been allowed to decorate before."

Veronica sighed. "Okay…We'll be sure to call our flea-bag motels to have them install mantels for your objet d'art before we arrive."

"Fine." He pouted and set it on a nearby shelf.

"No, it's your Amex, Logan. Go ahead and get it. Just remember it's taking up space in the truck."

Logan grinned and placed it carefully back in the cart. He added a PS2 game system, a Nintendo DS, and a portable car DVD player.

"Glad one of us has their priorities straight." Veronica teased.

"We won't be running forever." Logan said. "We'll have to settle down eventually."

_Settle down? With Logan and Duncan? How can this be happening?_

Veronica examined the section with music released in the past year or so. The Explorer didn't have an auxiliary input, so she tossed a handful of CDs in her shopping cart: The White Stripes, Muse, The Strokes, Death Cab For Cutie, Outkast, Green Day and The Killers.

"What's all this?" Logan asked, flipping through her selections.

"Stuff that'll keep us awake while we're driving." Veronica answered.

"Have you ever actually _tried_ staying awake on Death Cab?" Logan asked.

Veronica snickered and tossed in Ray LaMontagne for the fun of it.

They moved together to the food section – using Veronica's cart, as Logan's was full – tossing in chips, cookies, Twinkies, Ho-Ho's, bottled Starbucks drinks, cereal, Pop-Tarts, bottled waters, Pepsi and Skist.

Veronica stopped in front of nutritional drink display.

"You don't actually drink that crap, do you?" Logan asked.

"No, but what if Duncan doesn't snap out of it right away?" Veronica asked. "We probably won't be able to get him to eat solid food."

"Good plan." Logan agreed and grabbed several cases.

Veronica located a box of straws and tossed it in the cart.

They moved to the Accessories department where they picked out some extra sunglasses and baseball caps. Logan tried on a fedora.

"_Hello_, Justin Timberlake." Veronica said, trying to keep her eyeballs from popping out of her head.

"It doesn't work for me?"

"Trust me. It works for you." Veronica said.

_Holy crap does it work for you!_

"You should get two of them."

Logan grinned and picked out a second fedora doing a J.T. dance move as he dropped it in the cart.

Veronica gaped at him.

_Who are you?_

At the checkout, they divided their purchases up by cash and credit card. Veronica put her hand over Logan's eyes when she put her bras and undies on the belt.

"Bras, Veronica? I hope you remembered to grab some of those little silicon thingies to fill them with."

"Ass." Veronica grumbled.

She smacked his hand when he picked up and examined her black push up bra. "Guess you won't need to stuff this one," he noted.

Veronica groaned in embarrassment and handed the bra to the cashier saying she changed her mind about it.

"No she didn't. Ring that thing up." Logan said.

The cashier looked questioningly at Veronica.

"Don't look at her. I have the money. Ring that thing up."

The cashier nodded and obeyed, while Veronica looked at the floor in mortification.

"What the heck is that?" Veronica asked when Logan added a very large box to the belt.

"I found us a little refrigerator for our truck!" Logan said proudly.

Veronica smiled up at him. Practicality and frivolity in one package. She would never figure Logan out.

* * *

**Madison – Day One – Super Target**

* * *

Madison Sinclair was already having a crappy day when she saw the most horrifying image she could ever imagine: Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars laughing and flirting at Target.

_This cannot be happening! All I have ever wanted since Junior High has been for Logan Echolls to notice me, and now he's hooking up with Veronica? He would rather be with his worst enemy than me?_

Sure that nobody would believe her in a million years, Madison pulled out her phone and began recording. Veronica lifting several pairs of sunglasses to Logan's face. Logan trying on hats for Veronica. Veronica covering Logan's eyes at the checkout. Logan lifting and ogling a black bra, and Veronica slapping his hand. Veronica smiling at Logan.

Madison decided she had to know what was up. She headed them off by the exit door.

"Hey guys. So are you…like…dating now?"

Some silent communication passed between Veronica and Logan, and then Logan's arm slid around Veronica, pulling her close. He leaned over and brushed a kiss on Veronica's cheek.

"It's none of your business, Madison, but yes, we're dating."

"But you two hate each other. You're always fighting." Madison objected.

"Well, that's why our make-ups are so...passionate." Logan smirked. "Right cupcake?"

"You know it Logie-Bear." Veronica flirted.

"I'm going to need for you to keep this to yourself for a couple days, Madison." Logan said. "Duncan needs to hear about this from Veronica and me."

"And why exactly _should_ I keep quiet?" Madison asked.

"Because you're not the only one with dirt."

"What dirt do you have on me?"

"You tried to give me head at Enbom's with your boyfriend in the next room."

"Nothing happened!" Madison shrieked.

"That was because _I rejected you_?"

"Wait! When was this?" Veronica asked.

"Don't worry. It was way before you, baby." Logan said reassuringly.

"It better have been! For Madison's sake."

Logan grinned down at her affectionately. "You're so hot when you're territorial, Sweetpea. Well, Madison, we're out of here. Enjoy your win."

"My win?"

"Yes, once you've spread this all over the school, you'll win Gossip for the week. Probably for the year. What could be bigger news than Veronica and I together? Celebrate!"

Madison watched them leave, completely wrapped up in each other. She watched as Logan ruffled Veronica's hair and then kissed her on the forehead. She had always suspected they had a thing for each other - even when they were dating the Kanes.

_Lilly Kane, Caitlin Ford, and now Veronica Mars. Why do I always have to stand back and watch him waste himself on skanks? I've done one skanky thing in my life - throwing myself at him at that party - and he's throwing it in my face and humiliating me in front of Veronica. Two days, Logan? Fine! But I can't wait to release this video. I can't wait for the entire school to see who you'll lower yourself for._

* * *

**Logan – Day One – Super Target Parking Lot**

* * *

"You know that whole charade wasn't necessary." Veronica said, once they were out of Madison's line of sight. "We'll be forced to pretend we're a couple soon enough."

"Oh, but it was necessary." Logan answered. "It kept Madison's attention on _us_ and not our purchases. She's a nosy bitch. She might have even followed us out here. Imagine if she had seen the truck. Or Duncan."

Veronica grimaced. That would not have been good. "Good thinking. So you rejected Madison? I'm surprised. I didn't know you had any standards."

"I don't, really, but it was _Madison_." Logan noticed Veronica wincing as she lifted bags and boxes into the Explorer.

"Hey, you want another Oxy?"

"It's only been a couple hours since the last one, and I had an odd…reaction to it."

"What kind of reaction?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Veronica climbed into the truck and Logan followed climbing behind the wheel."

"OK. But if it hurts, take one while you can. I'll drive tonight, but tomorrow, we'll have to take turns, so you'll be out of luck."

"Maybe once we get to a motel. I don't feel right about taking one so soon after the last one."

"Whatever makes you happy." Logan shrugged.

"Why are you being nice to me?" Veronica asked warily.

"Temporary truce for today, I guess." Logan shrugged, distractedly. "I'm too stressed out to be an asshole right now. Maybe tomorrow I'll be back to my usual self."

"Good to hear." Veronica said. "Wouldn't want people to think you actually had a soul."

Logan flashed her a grin.

"You do realize…out there? You're Nolan Ellis. No famous parents. No millions. No nepotism. No popularity. Think you can survive on your own merits? Think you have any merits?"

Logan sat quietly for a moment. He hadn't thought of that. The idea excited him.

"Yeah." He answered, voice soft and eyes shining. "It's like a fresh start out from under the Aaron Echolls shadow. I can invent Nolan Ellis and make him exactly who I want him to be. No expectations from the parents. No expectations from the friends." He smiled. "Bring on the real world! I'm ready for it!"

_Why is she looking at me like she's seen a ghost or something?_

"Ready to bust out of this one-horse town?" Veronica asked quietly.

"I've never been so ready for_ anything_." Logan answered and put the truck in Drive.

* * *

**A/N**: No, I'm not planning a VMars/Revenge crossover (don't rule out all crossovers though - I have something thoroughly ridiculous planned for much later in this story - probably the chapter I'm most looking forward to writing.)

The alias names were just an amusing coincidence. I Googled - "names similar to Logan (or Veronica, or Duncan)". I wanted to come up with names similar enough to their current names, that they wouldn't stand there looking dumb when called by their alias name. I chose Victoria because it's four syllables, starts with a "V" ends with an "A". Veruca would have been an even better fit, but they're trying to lay low, and who would ever forget a girl named Veruca? So Victoria it is. I went with Nolan because of the long "o", and ends with an "an". I could actually see Logan turning around if he heard the name Nolan. Morgan might have been closer, but I've always liked that better for a girl, and I've already used it for Logan's daughter in the other story. And then there's Declan. It's about as close as you can get to Duncan** - **without actually being Duncan. It wasn't until I came up with that name, that I realized that Nolan, Victoria and Declan are all main characters on Revenge. So...happy coincidence. Funny huh? Wonder if the Revenge writers are VMars fans. I must admit, Logan and Nolan share a certain...something. There's a cute Tumblr picset that matches up characters between Vmars and Revenge, and Logan = Nolan = The Snarker. Wait...I'm rambling, aren't I?

**A/N2: **Thanks so much to debbieja and fatherlessgirls for beta-ing. I seem to have a bad habit of having people drive away without ever getting into the car first. Thanks for catching those.

**A/N3: ** Ready to hit the road? Tell me what you think. Feedback is greatly appreciated. I love to know what you all are thinking. What parts you liked, what parts you didn't. Am I cranking up the UST too quickly? I'd rather have it on a slow simmer, but it's so hard to resist. Let me know what you think.


	5. Ch5 Day 1 Things Overheard From The Clos

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter Six - Day 1 - Things Overheard From the Closet**

* * *

**Flashback – August 2003 - Logan – Aaron Echolls' Home Office**

* * *

_Logan dove into the closet pulling the louvered door closed behind him when he heard his father's voice approaching. He wasn't ever supposed to be in Aaron's office - unless he was being beaten - but Lilly would be over in an hour, and he'd been searching for the key to the poolhouse liquor cabinet. _

_The door was flung open, and Aaron strode in followed by his agent, Harvey Greenblat. Logan prayed he wasn't as visible to them through the louvers as they were to him, and the inside of the closet was so musty that he prayed he didn't sneeze either. _

_"Did you handle my little request?" Aaron asked. _

_"What? The yacht?" _

_"Yes, the yacht." Aaron answered condescendingly. _

_"Yeah. I found one. 43 ft. motor-yacht. The Titan's Trigger. Huntington Marina, slip 38 on Nicholas Key. Spacious enough to live on, not so large as to require a pilot."_

_"It can't be traced to me?" _

_"No, the title and insurance are in the name of a dummy company. There's no link to you, and Lynn will never find out."_

_"Good…" Aaron said rifling through a stack of mail on his desk. _

_"The yacht has everything you need for a weekend trip. Two cabins. Fully equipped galley, shower, washer/dryer, satellite TV. You could actually live on this boat permanently, if you wanted to."_

_"That's what I asked for." _

_"Personally, I think you're paranoid." Harvey said. "The IRS will never come after you for such a low amount. You're not even credited as the body double for that picture." _

_"Yeah, well you can never be too prepared, right? And I don't' recall asking for your opinion."_

_Harvey opened his briefcase and pulled out a folder. "Here's all of the paperwork." _

_Harvey handed Aaron a set of keys with a green floatation keychain. _

_"A guy named Joe Morgan will inspect and maintain the boat every three weeks, so it should be fueled up and ready to go at all times. His contact information is written down, but you probably won't need him as long as you have the key. And remember, anybody who even wants to board the ferry to Nicholas Key needs to be accompanied by somebody holding that Island Pass-card. You already have one, but I got you an extra for a guest."_

_Aaron pulled out his cell after Harvey left. "Hey gorgeous!" He said into the phone, turning up the charm. "Next Friday: make-up an excuse to get away. Because I'm taking you to Florida. A weekend on my new yacht. I don't know. Think of something. Tell them you're going somewhere with a friend. Bring that bikini. You know the one. OK baby, see you soon."_

_Logan watched through the louvers as Aaron lifted the seat of the black leather chair against the wall. Under the cushion was a hidden cubby of sorts and Aaron stuffed the keys and the folder there. _

_Logan waited three more minutes to come out of the closet to be sure the coast was clear._

* * *

**Logan – Day One – Interstate I-8 California to Arizona**

* * *

"So your brilliant plan is for us to go live on a yacht and sip champagne all day?" Veronica asked incredulously.

"Sounds like a good time to me, and, technically, I never mentioned champagne." Logan said. Veronica was starting to piss him off with that disdainful 'you're-a-waste-of-human-skin' look she did so well. He thought his plan was a good one, and it's not like she'd offered up any ideas.

"What makes you think your dad won't show up out of the blue?"

Logan sped up to pass an 18-wheeler before answering. "Daddy Dearest flew off to the Czech Republic two days ago to begin filming on his latest action movie, _Inferno of Retribution_. He'll be gone for at least three months."

"Any chances he'll come back during his downtime?" Veronica unbuckled her seatbelt and slipped into the back seat. Logan heard the crinkle of plastic shopping bags.

"Nope, he's banging his costar. He'll stay on location."

_And then mom will be forced to smile and shake hands with the slut at the premiere._

"How can you be so blasé? Doesn't it bother you?" Veronica asked sliding back into her seat with a book in her hand. She struggled with the seatbelt for a second before it clicked into place.

"Nah, I love seeing my mother humiliated time and time again. Can we skip the discussion of my feelings and my daddy issues and get back to the plan?"

"Fine with me. You'd have to actually possess feelings in order for us to discuss them. So…what if somebody on the island recognizes us and turns us in?"

_Way to get your little dig in before changing the subject. I could run with that one, but I'll let it go. _

"What if somebody at the next red light recognizes us and turns us in? We're talking about Nicholas Key Veronica, not the trailer park. Nobody's going to turn us in for beer and cigarette money."

"I've never even heard of Nicholas Key."

"There's a reason for that. It's one of the most exclusive locations in the world." Logan moved into the left lane to pass a mini-van. "Millionaires and celebrities buy property there for the privacy and anonymity. You can't even step foot on the Key if you don't 'know somebody'"

"So how much do you actually know about this place?" Veronica asked. She was idly flipping through her book, but didn't seem to be stopping to read anything.

"We spent the weekend at Will Smith's house a few years ago, after he did _Around the Bend_ with dad. Then my parents started talking about buying one of the beach-houses there. They're all isolated from their neighbors. You pretty much get a private stretch of beach. Further inland are the mansions, typically for the year-round residents. There's a large marina, a country club with golf courses, a spa, two or three shopping centers, restaurants and night clubs. Like a playground for the rich and famous.

"Even rich people might turn us in, Logan."

"At the risk of their own anonymity. It's in the best interest of the inhabitants to see nothing and hear nothing. You haven't heard of the place because it's a well-kept secret. Were somebody to turn us in, the paparazzi would get wind of the island, and would probably descend upon it like sharks. Nobody wants that to happen.

"How can something like that remain secret? What about public records?"

"Public record will show most of the properties are owned by dummy corporations." Logan gestured like a tour guide. "Move along folks, nothing of interest here."

"So what do we do after your dad's movie is done filming?"

_We pray he never finds us._

"Let's worry about that when the time comes. For now, we have a place to stay for at least three months. We can find jobs on the mainland and after our time is up, we'll rent an apartment."

"If we're lucky, Liam Fitzpatrick will be in jail by then, and we can go home."

"In jail for what? Extreme hate with intent to kill?"

"I emailed my father before we left and asked him to dig up dirt on Liam – to find something that will get him put away so I could come back home."

"Aren't you worried about your email being read by the cops?"

"I sent one email for public view asking dad not to search for us. I sent a second secret email the cops will never get their hands on. My dad and I created secret webmail accounts for emergencies. Even a hacker couldn't track that email."

"Cool. Teach me how to do that?"

"Eventually. I'm still not sure about Florida."

"Would you like to offer a different suggestion?"

"I have nothing."

"Well then, Florida it is." Logan examined the steering wheel buttons and set the cruise control to seven mph over the speed limit.

"You realize we're on the run. It's not supposed to be all champagne wishes and caviar dreams."

_Always judging Veronica. As if I did something wrong by coming from money._

"I'll be happy to drop you off at Hillbilly Holler on the way to Florida if you'd like."

"And...there's the psychotic jackass I know and loathe." Veronica said. "Should have known you couldn't put away your stupid vendetta for even one day."

"My _stupid_ vendetta?" Logan asked.

_So she wants to have this conversation?_

Veronica set down her book and shifted her body to angle towards Logan, her face confrontational. "Yeah, stupid. Your argument doesn't even make any sense. Stand behind my dad or stand behind Duncan and the Kanes. So I didn't side with the boy who dumped me over my own flesh and blood. Big freaking deal."

Logan glanced around interior of the truck subconsciously looking for something to fiddle with. "It wasn't only Duncan. You turned your back on me. And all the rest of our friends, too."

"OK. Let's talk about this. Let's discuss the mechanics of choosing you."

"What? The mechanics?"

"Let's go back in time to my 'so-called' choice, and I'll do it over."

"Huh?" Logan noticed a pen sticking out of the front pocket of Veronica's bag and reached for it. Veronica made no move to stop him.

"OK, pretend it's 2003. _I, Veronica Mars, renounce my father, Keith Mars, and choose __**you**__ Logan Echolls_. You are my chosen one. So will I be living in your pool house or one of your spare bedrooms?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh. You mean you hadn't intended on providing a roof over my head once I had chosen you? So are you providing me a swank hotel room? Or do you expect me to stay at home."

"You're mental, Veronica." Logan chuckled. He threaded the pen over his middle finger and under his index and ring fingers.

"Oh, so home it is. But I _chose_ you. Doesn't that mean I'm not allowed to talk to my dad? Do I slip him notes? Should I send him emails? To: kmars at aol From: vmars at aol Subject: Toilet Paper Body: If you read this within the next hour, please pass me a fresh roll of t.p. through the bathroom door."

Logan snorted.

"Kind of ridiculous, huh?" Veronica asked.

_Yeah, for the most part. _

Logan levered the pen in his fingers up and down as he watched a gray pickup truck in the rearview as it flew up from behind in the right lane and then passed them weaving in and out of traffic.

"Now let's talk about these so-called friends. The way I see it, out of the entire 09er group, only one of them was my friend, and it wasn't you. It was Meg Manning.

"Wait, you're saying I wasn't your friend? What were those four years leading up to it then?" Logan's face was angry as he took his eyes off the road long enough to shoot a glare at Veronica.

"I don't know, but a true friend would never make you choose between the people you loved."

_I would have chosen. No contest._

"That's not the only reason I had a problem with you, Veronica. You told Lilly about me kissing Yolanda for all of three seconds."

"Again, boo-freaking-hoo. You're the one who put your lips – and possibly your tongue – where they didn't belong. Don't put that on me. Plus, we hung out and played video games the day before you went to TJ. You had already forgiven me."

"I forgave you then. When I thought I'd still have all the time in the world to fix things. How was I supposed to know that she'd be dead two days later. I only went to TJ because she dumped me, and she only dumped me because you ratted me out. I would have been there to keep her alive, otherwise." His pen flicking became more agitated.

"Logan…" Veronica sighed. "You need to stop lying to yourself. Lilly was bored. The breakup was inevitable. So, what if she had waited one more week to break up with you? The killer could have gotten her then. This person could have been stalking her all along, waiting for her to be alone."

"Abel Koontz-"

"Forget Abel Koontz, he's a patsy." She held up a hand when Logan looked about to argue. "But regardless, you were dating Lilly and you kissed Yolanda."

"It was barely a kiss, and I knew she was cheating on me. She'd _bragged_ about it. Why shouldn't I kiss somebody else?"

"That was between the three of you. I don't even fit into that equation."

Logan opened his mouth but couldn't come up with anything to refute her words.

"They're all excuses, Logan. They're like bullet points or supporting arguments. You use them to make yourself feel better about being an asshole to me. But there's a missing puzzle piece as to what _really_ made you turn on me. Probably the most important piece and it has nothing to do with my so-called choice or telling Lilly about Yolanda."

Logan's heart stopped and he risked a glance at Veronica. She stared back at him suspiciously.

_Perceptive Veronica, but that is one conversation we are __**never**__ having._

Logan changed the subject. "So, what's going on with you and Weevil?"

"Going on? He's my friend. We have each other's back. Weevil showed up when you were trying to destroy my car with a tire iron. I cleared his name of credit card fraud. I helped him out one or two more times, and I guess now I owe him again. He comes through for me. I come through for him. You might remember what that's like. Or not."

"So there's nothing romantic going on?"

Veronica shot him a scathing glance. "It _is_ possible for a guy and a girl to be platonic."

"If you say so."

"_We_ used to be friends."

"No we weren't."

For a moment, Veronica looked as if she'd been slapped before her mask came back up.

"Remember? Your only true 09er friend was Meg Manning."

_What the hell? She's the one who'd said it, and now I'm the ass for throwing her words back in her face?_

"Those were _your_ words. You didn't seem to have a problem telling me that I wasn't your friend."

Veronica relented first. "We _were_ friends. Just not at the point where you demanded that I make a choice."

Logan started to speak, but Veronica cut him off. "Whatever happened between us, happened before you made that demand. You knew I'd never stand against my dad, so that's how you knew it would be the perfect way to exile me."

"Can't slip anything past you, huh?" Logan asked. It was unnerving how perceptive she was sometimes.

Veronica gave him a phony smile and turned to watch out the window. For several minutes, the only sound was Logan tapping out the beat to the radio on the steering wheel with a pen.

"So you all broken-up about leaving your boyfriend behind?" Logan asked when the silence grew uncomfortable.

"I assume you're talking about Troy this time."

"Why? Do you have a third devoted admirer after Troy and Weevil?"

_Or should I say fourth? Duncan is still hung up on her. Or hell, fifth?_

Veronica ignored that question. "I wouldn't call Troy my boyfriend. We only went on our first date last night."

"Was it a good date?"

"Yes, it was very nice."

_Ouch._

"Nice, huh? Kiss of death."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Kiss of death? It means that you're just not that into him. Speaking of kiss, did he kiss you goodnight?"

Logan grinned and raised his eyebrows.

"He leaned in. I panicked. He got really weird, shook my hand and left."

It was obvious to Logan that Veronica instantly regretted sharing with him.

"Panicked?"

"Disregard that. It's nothing."

_Panicked? What's up with that? She's been kissed before. Duncan and….and…._

"Veronica, how many guys have you kissed?"

"This week? Only sixty-two."

Logan laughed. "Just admit it. How many, Veronica?"

"How many people have you kissed?" Veronica countered.

"So many that I can't even count." Logan said. "But only one of them mattered. Now how many, Veronica?"

Veronica spoke under her breath. "One."

_I could not have heard that right._

"What did you say?" Logan asked, turning his head to watch her speak.

"One. Unless you count that thing in the limo with Lilly"

"Doesn't count. No tongue. So, one? Duncan is the only guy you've ever kissed?" Logan asked, disbelievingly.

Veronica turned away, embarrassed.

"Wait, Duncan did know how to use his tongue, right?"

He laughed at her hate stare.

"Well, no wonder you're still obsessed with him. We're gonna get you kissed, Veronica Mars. Soon."

"Excuse me?" Veronica asked incredulously.

"No, _I'm_ not volunteering." Logan said putting up a hand. "But at some point on this little road trip, we're going to get you kissed by somebody new."

"Get me kissed? Like I'm some charity case that nobody wants to put their lips on?"

_She's cute when she's belligerent._

"More like _everybody_ wants to put their lips on." Logan said.

_Damn! Why would I say that? _

"Everybody except me." Logan amended. "I'm completely immune to your charms."

"I'd say 'right back at you', but that would imply that you had any charms. I thought the whole point of the fake engagement thing was to keep guys from hitting on me."

"I said we'd get you kissed, not laid. Guy tries anything further, I'll kick his ass."

"Logan Echolls starting a fight? Shocking!"

* * *

**Veronica – Day One – Interstate I-8 California to Arizona**

* * *

_So, how do I feel about being trapped in a car, life, and possible future with Logan Echolls and Duncan Kane? If you combined worst nightmare with...well...worst nightmare should about cover it. _

Only two weeks ago, Veronica had been about to begin her junior year of high school. Due to some sort of state mandate, school started earlier this year - snatching back a precious week of August.

Veronica had dreaded the start of school for two reasons: Logan Echolls and Duncan Kane.

Duncan was easy to explain. When a boy tells a girl that he loves her and wants to be with her forever, of course her emotions will be complicated after he walks away without any explanation. Sometimes, Veronica longed for what used to be. Sometimes she felt inadequate - she must have done something to have driven him off. Occasionally she worried about him – people don't just turn into zombies for no reason. Usually, she was disappointed in him - the lethargic stander-by was not the Duncan she used to know and love. And sometimes, when his cold blue eyes stared right through her, she felt freaking uncomfortable.

Yes, uncomfortable was the perfect word. Even when he tried to be friendly, he made her uncomfortable. Just last week, forced to ride with him to the Gold Coast to report on a surfing competition, Veronica had been tempted to barrel-roll out of the moving car just to get away from him.

But if her feelings for Duncan were complicated, her feelings for Logan went beyond explanation.

If an encounter with Duncan left Veronica feeling cold all over, an encounter with Logan left her burning - burning to punch him, burning to destroy him, burning to pull his fingernails out one-by-one, burning to strip him of every ounce of power he had over her, burning to comfort him to make all of his pain go away, and yes – although even the aforementioned fingernail torture couldn't force her to admit it aloud – sometimes burning to kiss him.

This last only seemed to occur at the most inopportune of times - like after he smashed her headlights. He'd loomed over her threateningly, muttered something about 'fun, fun, fun' and for a fraction of a second, she'd felt...something – as if Wallace and all of Logan's goons had disappeared, and only she and Logan existed in the world. She'd stared up at him, tire iron propped behind his neck in a way only Logan Echolls could possibly make look sexy, and some deeper message hidden behind the smarmy insolence in his eyes. Her heart had started pounding, and she'd felt fucking alive!

Weevil's arrival and save had almost been a disappointment. Which probably made her insane.

She imagined it was simply a chemical thing - something about his chemistry or pheromones resonated with hers when he stood too close. That was the full extent of it. Nothing more. Nothing. Nada.

Logan had been given everything life had to offer on a silver platter and he squandered it. Beauty, brains, charm, money, fame, popularity, and charisma. People naturally followed him. He was clever and connected.

Veronica could not comprehend why, with all of his natural gifts, Logan chose to funnel his energy into antagonizing her.

But did she want him to stop? Would she be happy if he began playing the "Duncan card" of pretending she didn't exist?

No.

Not really.

Logan energized her. Logan motivated her to go on. Even while he was tearing her down, he was making her stronger.

One of these days, when she finally solved the Lilly Kane murder, she would go straight to Logan to shove it in his smug face, and she would thank him for driving her to keep going. She wouldn't expect an apology, but she'd be vindicated. That would be reward enough.

But for a moment earlier, he had really thrown her. His speech about creating a new life outside of the shadow of his father? That was the boy she'd met that day at Community Park when he was twelve and she was about to turn thirteen. She'd always wondered if she'd imagined that side of Logan.

* * *

**Flashback – August 2000 – Veronica – Neptune Community Park**

* * *

_Veronica's eyes scan the parking lot. "Looks like my mom forgot what time to pick me up again." She sighs, looking up at the cute, too-tall-for-his-age boy she just met._

"_Bummer. I guess you're stuck hanging out with me then." He says in mock sympathy. He nudges her elbow to walk with him towards the Home bleachers for the soccer field. Something is…different about the way he walks – as if he weighs thirty pounds less than he appears. As if he's light as air. _

_"Stuck with you?" Veronica pretends consternation. "Should I be worried?"_

_Logan pivots on the ball of his left foot to face Veronica, walking backwards without ever breaking stride._

"_Be very worried." He says with a twinkle in his eyes. "I have a terrible reputation."_

_He pivots again to walk forward next to Veronica. She wonders if he has some kind of dancing background._

"_Do that again." Veronica demands._

"_Do what?"_

"_That thing you just did while you were walking."_

"_What, this? Logan asks duplicating his earlier movements._

"_You practice that!" Veronica laughs._

"_Do not!" Logan protests. _

"_Right…" Veronica smirks and Logan hangs his head hiding a grin._

_She looks out to the parking lot. "I suppose I can risk hanging out with you for a bit until my mom comes. Are terrible reputations contagious?"_

"_Only if we share bodily fluids."_

"_Which I'm sure you're very,very stingy with." Logan amends quickly upon seeing the surprise on Veronica's face. "Sorry, you're probably not used to people as forward as I am. If I offend you, feel free to pummel me."_

_A smile tugs at the corners of Veronica's lips. "I should be used to it. My best friend exists to shock me." _

"_If your mom doesn't show up by the time Duncan's game is over, I'm sure Mr. Kane will give you a ride home." He looks back towards the parking lot. "I wonder where he's disappeared to now. He said he was going to stick around and work on some files."_

"_I'm sure one of them will turn up soon." Veronica says._

_Logan steps aside at the base of the bleachers and gives an 'after-you' hand motion. As Veronica begins to climb, Logan's hand touches her back, exerting a gentle pressure to keep her climbing._

_Veronica takes a seat on the top row, and Logan drops down on her left, slouching back against the back-rail and pulls out a cell phone._

"_Would you like some privacy?" Veronica asks._

"_I'm not calling anyone." Logan says, fiddling around with the phone until Veronica hears the sound of a camera shutter._

"_Did you just take a picture of me?" She asks._

"_I did." Logan smirks._

"_Do you always take pictures of strangers?"_

"_But we're not strangers. We've been introduced already. Honestly? I just wanted to get a picture of you the way you look now. I'm sure that the next time I run into you, you'll be all neat and clean, and I want to remember what you look like mud-splattered."_

_Veronica looks down at her muddy uniform and knees. "You realize I just came off the field, right?"_

"_Absolutely. I like it. Especially the big spot of mud on your cheek. I think it's cute. You don't meet too many girls who aren't afraid to get dirty."_

_Logan grins at her. His eyes are possibly the darkest brown she has ever seen. She realizes she's never properly appreciated the color brown before. Rich soil, espresso coffee, dark chocolate, hot fudge... _

_Hot Fudge! She realizes she will never have a hot fudge sundae again without thinking about Logan's eyes._

"_Still with me?" Logan asks, his eyebrows lifting in amusement._

"_Sorry, just thinking about ice cream sundaes. I tend to do that. Often." She flashes him a grin. He returns it._

"_I'll have to remember that. What's your favorite kind of sundae?"_

_Veronica blushes. "Hot fudge." She mumbles. _

_Logan raises an eyebrow, obviously wondering what is so blush-worthy about ice cream. Veronica changes the subject. _

"_So I take it you're not the president of your father's fan club?"_

"_Not even a member." Logan says, his eyes scanning the horizon. _

"_It has to be difficult." Veronica says. _

"_What does?"_

"_Being the child of two celebrities. Having your whole life under a microscope." _

_Logan looks back at her, his eyes brimming with emotion. Gratitude, for sure, but something else. She cannot put a name to it._

"_You're the first person who's ever asked me that." Logan says, quietly. "Not one single person has ever considered – before you – that my life might not be a non-stop party where I snap my fingers and things magically appear. Nobody gets it."_

_Veronica senses that he wants – needs – to unburden himself. She puts a hand on his knee. "You want to talk about it?"_

_Logan looks down at her hand and then into her eyes. Searching for something. He closes his eyes for a second, takes a breath and then opens them again._

_He answers her unspoken question. "Girls usually put their hand on my knee when they want to seduce Aaron Echolls' son."_

_Veronica pulls her hand away, aghast. "I didn't-"_

_Logan is quick to cut her off. "I know! I realize that." He puts a hand on her arm reassuringly. "But it's happened often enough that it's kind of instinct for me to suspect."_

"_They actually try to seduce you? You can't be much older than I am."_

"_I'm twelve. But I'm tall for my age."_

"_Twelve…" She whispers, her eyes brimming with empathy._

_Logan shifts, propping his forearms on his knees and his head lowers so that his hands can thread into his hair. "You'd have to understand. Hollywood is a completely different world. They eat innocence for breakfast."_

_"What do your parents do to stop it?"_

_"I don't think my mom is aware of it, and my dad..." __Logan laughs bitterly _and tugs at his sleeves. "My mom has these parties, and there are people in and out. Starlets, agents, directors, producers, trophy wives, trainers and stuff. They put on this show for my father. It's ridiculously predictable. They'll catch his eye, and then do the whole oral thing - sucking on an olive, or a cherry or an ice cube or something, like they're in a bad porn movie. Sometimes I catch the spillover. I can see them eyeballing me like a stud horse. Calculating whether I've inherited whatever it is they think my dad has. Maybe they think I'm older, maybe they just don't care, who knows?" 

_He reaches down to scratch at a splat of mud on his shoe before turning his head to see Veronica's reaction._

"_That's disgusting. You're not much more than a child yourself." Veronica looks repulsed._

_He closes his eyes again, obviously fighting back some emotion. When he opens them, he looks calm. _

_"I'm not a child. I'm not sure that I ever was one. Thanks to my whacked-out family. __People worship my father. They imagine what it would be like to be around him or live with him. But they're completely delusional."_

"_How so?"_

_Logan sighs and leans back against the back-rail again, distractedly lifting one of Veronica's pigtails from where it drapes along her back._

"_Dad doesn't enter a room in slow-motion. He doesn't rappel into a room from the roof, like in 'Hair Trigger' although he certainly has one. He doesn't sweep my mom off her feet and carry her to their bedroom like in 'The Pursuit of Happiness'. He barely seems to realize that she exists anymore. He doesn't sit at my bedside imparting wisdom and integrity like he did with that kid in 'Recovery'. He doesn't have any integrity. He's just a man. And not a very good one. The non-stop party thing is true, but Hollywood parties blow. And yeah, I have a lot of material possessions, but maybe the price is too high. Way too high."_

_Logan face is haunted as he turns to look back at Veronica, and he seems surprised to find that he's been weaving and twisting the end of her pigtail around his fingers._

"_Sorry." He says bashfully. _

"_Not a problem." Veronica smiles softly. _

"_Don't get me wrong, I'm no angel. I've never claimed to be." _

_"That's obvious." Veronica smirks. "I would guess that you're more of a rebel."_

_"Eh...rebel tendencies, but rebels are typically loners. I couldn't be a loner if I wanted to. People won't leave me alone."_

_"So just how does a rebel rebel when all eyes are upon him?" _

_"He becomes The Ringmaster."_

_"The Ringmaster? That's an odd choice for somebody who wants to be left alone."_

_"I'll never be left alone. But at least as The Ringmaster, I get to control the show."_

_"Does that make you happy?"_

_"Not really." He turns to study the horizon again. _

"_Sometimes…I fantasize about running away. Being adopted by some nice, normal family, where I could start over from scratch. Just some John Doe with the same challenges and opportunities as everybody else. Where I wouldn't have to worry that most of my friends were using me for who my father is. You know what I mean?" His eyes drop to his hands, half concealed by his sleeves. He tugs the sleeves down to his knuckles. _

"_Yeah." Veronica says quietly. "I can only imagine."_

"_Everybody wants to know Aaron Echolls' son. Nobody ever really wants to know Logan."_

"_I do."_

"_I know." His eyes rise to meet hers again. "I can tell you're one of those rare people who are...beautiful on the inside, I guess." _

_Veronica blushes. "Thank you."_

"_Hey, I'm sorry for being morose. Something about you just makes me want to spill my life story." He gives an embarrassed grin and shrugs. "Did I tell you about the time I went bowling when I was seven?" _

_Veronica laughs._

"_So…Tell me how you know Duncan." Logan asks, dropping down one row and leaning his elbows back on Veronica's row to her left. He looks up at her from underneath, and once more, she's captured by his dark eyes. _

"_Oh, I've only met him one time, but I've been best friends with his sister since we were seven."_

"_You're best friends with Lilly Kane?" Logan asks incredulously._

"_Yeah…"_

_Logan laughs. "That's almost impossible for me to believe."_

"_Why?" Veronica asks belligerently. "If you're going to bring up class differences I'm warning you now-"_

"_Class differences? What does that have to do with anything? Don't get your cute little knee socks in a twist." He tugs at one of the socks in question, and flashes an impish grin. "I meant…because…you're like this angel fallen to earth and she's like a…"_

"_Devil?"_

"_I was going to say bitch, but devil works."_

"_Wow!" Veronica says, eyes wide. "Not used to guys talking about Lilly that way. I'm not sure how I feel about it."_

"_You want to defend her because she's your best friend, but you feel that would make you a hypocrite, because you're aware that she actually is, in fact, a bitch."_

"_Yeah, something like that." Veronica laughs softly. _

"_Well relax. I've been best friends with Duncan since kindergarten. I've known Lilly long enough to be able to tell her like it is."_

"_Most guys…"_

_Logan cuts her off. "Most guys fall all over their feet to be near her, right? See, that's the problem. She thinks that because I possess a "Y" chromosome, I should happily volunteer to be her slave. It pisses her off to no end that I don't." He sits back up and turns around to face Veronica, pulling one knee to his chest._

"_Why should you, when you're so used to having girls fall over their feet for you?" Veronica teases._

"_But never the right girls."_

"_Ah, but from what you said earlier, the right girl wouldn't fall all over themselves for you at all. That would never impress you. The right girl would get to know the real Logan as an equal – never as an object of worship." _

"_Yeah...but that doesn't mean I wouldn't worship her." Logan says quietly. _

"_I can see where you might be prone to that." Veronica smiled. "You have a romantic streak don't you?"_

"_I might." Logan admits, a shy smile forming on his lips. "I wouldn't be surprised if it were in there somewhere waiting for the right girl..."_

"_It's in there. I can tell. And whomever it does manifest for will be one lucky girl."_

_Logan's eyes are both soft and intense, and Veronica wonders how such a contradiction could exist. He is about to say something, and then obviously changes his mind. _

_Veronica feels disappointment. For a second there…. She supposes it doesn't matter. She's too young to think like that. _

"_So, you'll be going to the public middle school with Lilly?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Duncan and I will be transferring there this school year. Maybe we could sit together at lunch. You could be my first new school friend." _

"_I'll think about it." she teases, _

"_Could I bribe you with a hot fudge sundae?"_

"_With whipped cream and extra nuts?"_

"_Obviously. So it's a deal?" _

"_I...suppose…" she grins. "But you have to promise not to antagonize Lilly more than strictly necessary." _

"_If that is the only way you will let us hang out with you, I'll be on my best behavior." He grins mischievously. "Although I'm warning you, my best behavior might be somewhat equivalent to your worst."_

"_I'll consider myself warned." Veronica bites her lip to keep from smiling._

"_It's just that…I'm not used to people…getting me. The real me. You know?"_

_Veronica nods. "Yeah. I do." _

_He shifts so quickly from teasing to sincerity. A girl could get whiplash._

"_You're pretty cool, Ronnie."_

"_Nobody calls me Ronnie."_

"_Until now." He smirks. "Look at that, Duncan's team caught up and won the game, and we weren't even paying attention." _

_Veronica glances over to the parking lot. Her mom has arrived and is standing by the car. But why is she having such an intense conversation with Lilly's dad?_

* * *

**Veronica – Day One – Interstate I-8 California to Arizona**

* * *

"Earth to Mars" Logan said, waving a hand in front of Veronica.

"Seriously? Ten points for originality there."

"Well, I've been trying to get your attention for two minutes. Where were you?"

"Thinking about hot fudge sundaes." Veronica said, avoiding Logan's eyes.

"With whipped cream and extra nuts?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact."

Logan laughed. "Shocking! Actually, we haven't eaten all day. I'm surprised you're not gnawing on the dashboard by now."

"Such a comedian." Veronica eyes rolled skyward.

"So what do you think? McDonalds? Taco Bell? Wendy's?"

"Actually, I think we'd be best off sticking to mom and pop establishments that aren't likely to have surveillance cameras. Like diners."

"You're worried about cameras in fast food joints? What if we just went through the drive-through?"

"There are drive-through cameras as well. Then there will be a record of what we're driving."

"Isn't that taking things to extremes?"

"I'm not saying we should never eat fast food, we just need to prioritize. If the town has a mom and pop diner, try that first."

"If you insist. And it's only a coincidence that diners have ice cream, huh?" His eyes challenged her to deny it.

"Never crossed my mind." she smirked.

* * *

Logan parked the Explorer in the back of the parking lot at, quite literally, _Mom and Pop's Diner_.

"So, you think we should bring Duncan in?"

"No. He would only call attention to us. We can give him a nutrition drink when we come back out."

Logan looked back at Duncan dubiously. "Sorry DK, but it's all for your own good. The sooner you snap out of this daze, the sooner you can hang with the cool kids…and Veronica."

Veronica rolled her eyes as she pushed a curly brown wig onto her head and added a pair of horn-rimmed glasses.

Logan looked at it with distaste. "Don't you have any other wigs?"

"Why? This one's fine."

"It's crap. I kind of don't want to admit to being your fiancé with that mop on your head."

"You have a problem with brown hair?"

"Not at all, but the wig itself is crappy. You look like a wallflower or something. Who would ever believe that I would want to date you?"

"You turn being an asshole an art form. I'm so sorry that you're embarrassed to be seen with me."

"Not the real you, just this hideous wig, but I'll survive." Logan said, looking her over. "Stay still." He pushed some stray blond strands of hair under her wig and tilted his head inspecting for any others strays. Not finding any, he turned his attention to his own disguise.

"Where are those eyeglasses?" He asked, and Veronica handed them to him. He slipped them on, and added a black baseball cap.

Logan snorted when he caught a glimpse of the so-called engagement ring. "You can't wear that thing."

"Why not?"

"It's too big. Anybody who knew what they were looking for would know that it's a fake, and then look at me as if I'm some kind of cheap bastard. And anybody who doesn't is going to wonder what else we have worth stealing."

"Your faith in humanity is so refreshing." Veronica said as she exited the vehicle.

"I thought you wanted to lay low." Logan called after her.

* * *

Veronica surreptitiously scoped out the diner for cameras before selecting a booth in the back corner. Before sitting, she calculated the length of her skirt vs. the large gash in the burgundy vinyl that would surely pinch her leg were she to sit on it, finally deciding just to scoot all the way in. She glared at Logan in annoyance when he sat down to her left on the same side of the table as her.

"Mind sitting on the other side?"

"So that I can have my back to the door? Sorry, but I watch enough movies to know that you never want to have your back to the door when people are looking for you. But be my guest." Logan motioned to the other side of the booth, indicating that _she_ should be the one that moved.

Veronica scowled and pulled menus from the holder on her right, handing one to Logan.

"So…do I have to be careful about what I eat?" Logan asked.

Sliding his dinner knife out of the wrapped paper napkin he began his patented flick, twist, twirl thing. Lilly would slap his hand were she sitting here, but it had never bothered Veronica much – except for those times when she'd find herself almost hypnotized by his twirling pencils, straws, or chopsticks.

"Why? Worried you'll get fat?"

"I don't know…I wouldn't want us to get caught because I always ordered buffalo burgers everywhere we went, or something." He said. "I suppose we won't want to have any obvious patterns."

"Buffalo burgers? What do you think this is? The Neptune Grand restaurant? In the real world, we eat these things called cheeseburgers. You should try them. Kinda yummy."

A waitress approached, mid-forties, wearing a hideous polyester uniform, with shoulder-length light-blond hair and brown eyes that turned down at the corners giving her a perpetually sad look, even when she smiled, which she was doing now.

"Hi, I'm Laurel. Can't stand to be apart from each other, huh?" She asked indicating Logan and Veronica sitting on the same side of the booth.

"She gets separation anxiety." Logan smiled up at the waitress.

Veronica glared at him.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, baby." Logan said. "Trust me, I understand. I'm just that lovable."

"Well apparently she is too." Said the waitress. "If the size of that rock is any indication." She reached over, picking up Veronica's hand to examine the ring. "What'd you do, knock over a bank to buy that ring?"

It took all of Veronica's willpower not to snatch her hand away from the waitress. Her skin was literally crawling. Logan must have picked-up on her discomfort because he reached over and gently extricated her hand from Laurel's to take another look at the ring himself.

"Pretty spectacular, huh? It was my great-grandmother's ring. The only thing they had left after the great stock market crash of '29, passed on to my dad, and now me." He pressed a soft kiss to Veronica's hand, folding it between his two large hands.

_That's the third time today his lips have touched my skin. Typical Logan. _

It had driven Lilly crazy how Logan was constantly touching her and giving her little kisses, but Veronica had always thought it was sweet and romantic.

_I guess that's the only way he knows how to be a boyfriend – even a fake one._

Logan looked back up a Laurel with puppy-dog eyes. "But she would have been worth every penny...if I'd had to actually buy one for her. Nothing's too good for the girl I love. I'd bring her the moon if she asked for it."

Laurel's eyes softened, charmed by the young lovers.

_Oh, he's good!_

"I'll take a Coke, and my girl here will take a Skist."

"I'll be right back with those drinks." Laurel said.

"You can release my hand now."

Logan dropped her hand and reached for his menu. "So tell me about these _cheeseburgers_ that you speak of."

Laurel arrived with their drinks and Veronica and Logan placed their food orders.

"You know…" Logan said. "Even with the cameras at McDonalds, I think we'd attract less attention getting in and getting out with disguises than we did here."

"Probably." Veronica said. "I'm waiting for your _'I told you so'_. About the ring."

"I know it's hard to believe, but occasionally, I can be right, Veronica."

"I'll try to keep that in mind, but you should call me Victoria in public."

"Or I could just call you baby." Logan smirked.

* * *

They both ordered burgers and fries, and ate in silence. Veronica inhaled her fries and then went to work on Logan's. He raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. When Logan reached for the last fry before she could, she pouted until he sighed and fed it to her, at which point, she grinned smugly.

Laurel returned and asked if they would like any desert.

"Two hot fudge sundaes?" Logan asked, looking at Veronica.

"With whipped cream." Veronica said.

"And extra nuts." Logan added.

Laurel was back two minutes later with the sundaes and the check.

"So how long have you two lovebirds been together?"

"Three years." Veronica said.

"Five years." Logan said simultaneously.

They looked at each other wondering what to say now. Laurel looked at them skeptically.

"Sweetie, you don't get to count those years when you were dating my best friend." Veronica said.

"Why not? It's not like we ever stopped seeing each other." He leaned in to her neck. "Remember all those times in the mop closets? You know it was always you, baby."

Veronica giggled vapidly as she pinched Logan's leg under the table.

Laurel backed away slowly. Her faith in young love extinguished.

Logan gave Veronica a rakish smile. "We might want to work on that cover story."

Veronica looked at her hot fudge sundae, looked up into Logan's twinkling, dark brown eyes, and smiled back. "Mop closets, huh?"

Logan ducked his head.

* * *

**A/N - **Decided to split this chapter into two parts. 12,000 words seems a bit much for one chapter, which means the next update should be fairly soon.

**A/N2 - **Don't bother Googling Nicholas Key. I made it up (Hey, Stephen King made up Duma Key!). If you happen to be in the mood to research, look up Fisher Island, FL (outside of Miami). It's my inspiration for Nicholas Key - the only difference being that Fisher is condo city, where imaginary residents on my island would have more privacy in their secluded beach houses. The amenties are the same, however.

**A/N3** - As usual, feedback is awesome. Tell me what works for you.


	6. Ch6 Day 1 Ostracised?

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: Ostracized?**_

* * *

**A/N **- On the Duncan dreams...think of them as part memory, part subconscious dream wackiness. I'll let you figure out where the line is.

* * *

**Veronica – Day One – Interstate I-8 California to Arizona**

* * *

Veronica watched out the window as they passed mile after mile of brown (and not that pretty, hot fudge colored brown): brown dirt, brown sand, brown grass. She sighed, thinking about her earlier conversation with Logan.

"I noticed you changed the subject earlier when I asked you what the missing piece was. The real reason you turned on me." She said, turning to angle her body towards Logan.

"I _did?" _Logan kept his eyes on the road. "So how you liking those Padres these days?"

Veronica groaned in annoyance. "Are you going to tell me the real reason you ostracized me or not?"

Logan's eyes flicked to her. "Ostracized, my ass! The only reason you're an outcast is because you choose to be."

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"You _like_ being the outcast. The lone wolf. Feeling like nobody understands you. Thinking that you'll show us all someday."

"I'm an outcast because you told everybody not to talk to me." Veronica's voice began rising.

"Your social fall didn't need to be that many rungs down the ladder. I don't have influence over the entire school. How many 09ers are there? Maybe 40? 50? With maybe 100 hangers-on?"

"Your point?"

"There are _hundreds_ of other kids at school. Most of whom despise me and the rest of the 09ers. If I told _you_ who you were allowed to like or dislike would you listen to me?"

"Of course not. I form my own opinions."

"So you think you're that unique? You're the only free-thinker at Neptune High?"

"No…"

"So you just _choose_ not to hang out with all of those people who would happily accept you into their fold. It's like you've never even _considered_ hanging out with the 02ers, and you call me a snob."

"Enlighten me, Logan. Who exactly are all of these free-thinkers who would welcome me with open arms?"

"I don't know, let's start with Wanda Varner. She's always liked you. She hates me. She's popular. Even if you _weren't_ cool, she'd still probably hang out with you just to spite the 09ers, and as Wanda goes, so does half of the school."

Veronica did not know what to say to that. She had always liked Wanda. They used to be friends. In fact, even after Lilly's death, Wanda had been nothing but nice to her.

"They would all like you if you let them get to know you. Half the guys in that school would date you if they could."

"You're full of it."

"Veronica, you wear those short little mini-skirts and every male eye is on you in the quad. I see them watching you. You think they stay away because of me?"

"Um…yeah."

"No. They stay away because you give out vibes to stay the hell away from you."

"Too bad they don't work on everyone." Veronica gave Logan a pointed look.

"Who me? You can't scare me that easily." He grinned. "But what I'm trying to say is, you're smart, you're funny, and you're hot. Other than the 09ers who listen to me, who _wouldn't_ want to hang out with you?"

"But…"

"But…If you found yourself a new social circle, you wouldn't be so driven. Being an outcast drives you to keep going. It makes you tough, and hard. It makes you this new Veronica. And maybe some part of you doesn't want to give anybody else an opportunity to disappoint you like we did."

_What the hell Logan? Are you monitoring my thoughts now? I swear I went through this exact thought process earlier._

"Maybe it's all just a big '_fuck you'_ to me. You stand alone to show me that you don't need _anybody_. And to show me there's nothing else I can take away from you."

Veronica stared at Logan dumbfounded.

"You know I'm right, V. And maybe you've even told yourself that someday we'd come to our senses and come running back to you with our tails between our legs."

Veronica looked out the window. She couldn't show Logan how much he was getting to her.

"It wouldn't have happened, Ronnie. Not in that environment. I'd gone too far. You'd gone too far. No take-backs when you have an audience that large."

Veronica turned back to look at him, her eyes icy. "The Ringmaster controls the show." she said.

Logan's breath hitched and his eyes told her she had struck a nerve.

"Show's over, Veronica." He said quietly.

* * *

Veronica climbed into the backseat.

It took a while, but she managed to get Duncan to drink a nutrition shake by sticking a straw between his lips and ordering him to drink.

She continuously searched his face for signs of life, but remained disappointed.

"Try talking to him, Veronica."

"There's nothing to say."

"Oh come on, Veronica. You dated the guy for a year. You were in love with him."

"Your point?"

"You talk to me all the time."

"You and I bicker all the time."

"So what's the problem with talking to Duncan?"

"You may not have noticed, but he's been giving me the silent treatment for the past year. For no reason. He _looks right through me_. I have no intention of forcing my conversation on somebody who doesn't want it."

"You kind of owe him. He saved you from that rapist."

"_You_ saved me from the rapist. He just came along and added the blood splatter."

Logan's eyes met hers in the rearview in surprise. It was probably a rare occurrence for somebody to have faith in Logan Echolls.

Veronica sighed. "Why do you want me to talk to him so badly, anyway?"

"Because he cares about you. I think if anything will bring him out of his trance, it will be you. Plus, you're dehumanizing him. There is a real person in there. Somewhere."

"Dehumanizing? Pulling out the five-syllable words, Logan?"

"Yeah, well I'll give you some seven-syllable words if you'll talk to DK."

"About what?"

"I don't know. Tell him about your life since the last time you've talked."

"You mean like the nasty tricks? Rumors? Broken headlights?"

"No…I was thinking maybe your P.I. work."

"Fine." Veronica grumbled.

"Thank you." Logan met her eyes again in the rearview.

Veronica sat talking quietly to Duncan. She described the opening of Mars Investigations, and how she had started out answering the phone, and worked her way up to taking cases.

When she crawled back into the front seat, Logan was pensive and looked like he was holding back tears.

_Damn Weevil for sleeping with Lilly and confessing it._

Veronica felt at a loss. The vindictive part of Veronica 2.0 was glad that he was suffering after the way he had treated her. He'd never hesitated to use the Duncan card against her, while she'd played by different rules, keeping Lilly off-limits.

Veronica 1.0, still lurking somewhere in the depths of her psyche wanted to console him. She'd always had an overwhelming urge to make things better for Logan, because the sight of him depressed practically killed her. He just felt so…intensely.

Mostly though, she knew that he would resent any attempt to console him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head on the window. It was hard to swallow around the lump in her throat.

She'd done this. She had known the case was too dangerous. She had known that her father would have unequivocally forbidden her from investigating it.

Twelve thousand dollars stuffed into her messenger bag.

She'd had to walk away from her home, her father, her cases, school, Wallace, and even Troy.

Duncan was catatonic in the back seat, and the political career his family had always wanted for him was now up in smoke. She was trapped with her worst enemy with no hope for a reprieve, and he'd had to walk away from his home, family, friends, and the various trampy bimbos who loved him.

Twelve thousand dollars just did not seem like enough for all the misery she had brought down upon the three of them. And Ciaran Fitzpatrick, of course.

* * *

**Duncan – Day One – Land of Make Believe**

* * *

_This is going to kill him. He fears that he doesn't have the resolve, but the alternative is..._

_He kills time at Logan's locker. He can put this off a few minutes longer._

_The first bell rings._

_He walks with Logan at his side. His best friend. His number one supporter. He can do this._

_There she is. Still the most beautiful girl he has ever known._

_She turns, delighted to see him. She is dying to tell him about the fun she had with Lilly at Fleet Week her face tells him._

_He just needs to break things off. Give her the old 'it's-not-you-it's-me' speech._

_He chokes. He can't do it._

_He loves her too much to cause her that much pain. To be able to handle seeing that kind of pain on her face. He spent all of last night in the bathroom vomiting. He feels so filthy about their relationship and he just can't make her feel that way too. Now he understands how Logan felt that first day._

_He keeps walking. Doesn't look back. Logan does. He looks back at Veronica and then looks at Duncan in surprise._

_Duncan offers no explanation. Just saying the words have the power to make it real._

_She will be OK. Logan and Lilly will be there to keep her from moping too much. They will take her out, take her to movies, buy her illegal amounts of ice cream. Eventually, she will forget about him. They'll find somebody new for her. Duncan has no doubt that Veronica's next boyfriend will be chosen by Lilly and Logan. Lilly is too controlling and Logan is too protective. Lilly will gather candidates, Logan will weed them out, and Veronica will love again._

_Duncan will never love again. If it were possible, he would rip out his heart. He would put it in a box and present it to Veronica._

_Hers forever for the keeping._

_As they approach Math class, their way is blocked by a couple locked in an embrace._

_Logan stops him with a hand on his arm "Hey, have you noticed the new kid in town has been all over your trailer-park ex?"_

_"Let it be, Logan." Duncan says. He's not sure exactly what he's referring to._

_"OK nowhere man. You be the fool on the hill. See if I care."_

_Duncan's stomach is queasy. He wishes he could explain. No. He doesn't want to explain. He'd rather Logan and Veronica stopped expecting an explanation. He doesn't want to think about it. Ever again._

_The couple stops kissing and turns to him. It's his old friend from the marina, Troy Vandergraff and...Not her...the hair is too short, the clothes are all wrong. It looks just like her, but it's not._

_She jeers at him. Calls him a coward. Calls him a quitter. Demands an explanation._

_He turns away._

_A body lays on the ground, bleeding from wounds all over his abdomen. He feels like this should mean something._

_He cannot deal._

_He turns away._

_She's walking towards him. Hair long, fuzzy sweater. Her eyes beg him for an explanation. Beg him to speak to her._

_He focuses on a spot over her head and walks away quickly._

* * *

**Logan – Day One – Interstate I-8 – California to Arizona**

* * *

She was still wearing his shirt. She'd tied the tails together when they went into Target, but now it had come undone. Like some clichéd 'morning after' scene in a movie, he couldn't stop himself from noticing how tiny she looked in his button-up, and how possessive the sight made him feel. Then he felt guilty for having those thoughts when he reminded himself how she'd come to be in need of a replacement shirt.

God, it had been a fucked up day for all three of them. Veronica had been brutally beaten and moments away from being raped, Duncan had gone full bat-shit, and himself? First, he had learned that his father had recorded him having sex, and _had kept the tapes_, and then…

_Oh God, Lilly! Why Weevil? Didn't I love you enough? Didn't I give you everything I had in me? Well, mostly everything. And in return, you fucked a guy like Weevil?_

For one tiny moment that afternoon, he had felt hopeful. He had looked in his rearview mirror as he was pulling away from the Community Park, and he'd seen Lilly in the green pep squad outfit she'd been wearing the day she died. There hadn't been a moment's hesitation. He hadn't argued with himself. He hadn't tried to convince himself that it was impossible, or that she was dead. He had slammed the truck into park faster than you could say _losing it_. He hadn't even closed his door when he'd jumped out of the truck, catching another glimpse of Lilly as she ran through the gate of the fence that surrounded the maintenance building. He was halfway across the parking lot by the time he'd heard the passenger door slam. All he'd cared about was getting to Lilly.

When he'd seen that pig trying to rape Veronica, it was if the past year had never existed.

For the first couple of seconds, he was sure that he was going to kill the fucker himself, but he had been distracted by the sight of Veronica slipping to the ground unconscious, so Duncan had beaten him to the punch. For all of the crap Logan had put up with over the years: his abusive father, Abel Koontz, and fights with the PCHers, he had never felt as homicidal as he'd felt at the sight of that monster trying to _defile_ tiny little Veronica Mars - enemy or not.

He couldn't get that image out of his head. Except when he was fighting off the image of Duncan sinking the knife into the guy. Over and over.

_I can't afford to fall apart. Duncan needs me. Even Veronica needs me, although she'd never admit it, and I'm not going to fail either of them._

_Like I failed Lilly._

_Liam will not get to hurt them. Not on my watch!_

She seemed to be sleeping now. That was good. Things had taken a decidedly awkward turn today, and he needed time to work through where he wanted to take their relationship to next. They couldn't go back to where they'd been. Those people no longer existed, and they'd done too many horrible things to each other since then. To be perfectly honest, he preferred what they had now. It had taken a long time to fine-tune the snarky banter to the perfect level. It worked for him. He enjoyed it, and didn't plan to let it go without a fight. But the venom needed to go. It was time.

He'd been listening with interest while she'd talked to Duncan about her investigations. Some of it he had already known - he kept tabs on Veronica. They weren't friends, but she mattered. To be honest, it would probably require a therapist to sort through his relationship with Veronica. For somebody he had spent an entire year tormenting, she was probably in the top five of people important to him. Or top three. Right after his mother and Duncan.

Duncan…sitting in the backseat unblinking and lifeless.

He wondered if he should try to use some eye drops on Duncan. It could not be good to go that long without blinking.

"Duncan, close your eyes, and we'll pick you up some eye-drops tomorrow." Logan said, looking over his shoulder, not expecting any response. The next time he looked in his rearview, Duncan's eyes were closed.

_OK, so he will listen to me, too. That's a good thing. God, what am I doing? He should be in a hospital right now, or a psych ward! He needs psychiatric care. But what if he 'snaps out it'? He's too 'pretty' for prison. He would be somebody's bitch by bedtime._

"You asked me a question earlier at the park." Veronica said, not bothering to open her eyes. "Whose life am I ruining today? I guess it's obvious now. Yours, mine, and Duncan's."

She turned away from the window to look at Logan. "I'm truly sorry," she said.

Logan met her eyes and nodded. If they hadn't been enemies for so long, he might have reassured her. He could have admitted that this was the chance he had been waiting for his entire life - to get the hell away from his dad - and now he didn't have to do it alone. He got to bring his best friend along to boot. And Veronica, his...whatever.

"So...uh...you doing OK?" Logan asked, not entirely hiding the concern in his eyes. He found his pen and began twirling it again.

"Um...yeah."

"I mean after what you went through today."

"I'm fine."

"Veronica, nobody's going to judge you if you cry or...break down or something."

"And by nobody, you mean yourself?"

"I'm not judging."

"I'm fine, Logan."

"OK." Logan said. He wondered if he should be worried by her calmness. He had seen the terror on Veronica's face when he'd first shown up on the scene. He had seen how, even about to collapse, she'd kept those legs crossed and locked. Any other girl would have broken down. Hell, Duncan had broken. Veronica's strength awed him.

His thoughts led him to down a darker path. Back to those days after Lilly's death when his first inklings of hate for Veronica had begun to simmer. She'd cried her pretty little tears, but he had never seen the anguish or heartbreak he'd been searching for. She hadn't grieved hard enough for Lilly. She hadn't fallen apart like he and Duncan had. He had turned on her for other reasons, but her lack of distress over Lilly had fanned the flames. Those first tendrils of hate had begun to kindle.

But today, that animal had terrorized her. He had battered her. He had touched her sexually. He'd attempted to kill her. And all Logan could see on her face was that same steely resolve he'd hated so much after Lilly's death.

_It's not that she doesn't feel the pain, it's that she keeps it hidden inside, where nobody can see it. She's too strong to ever be broken and too stubborn to be perceived as a victim. And I should have seen that. I should have known that._

* * *

**Logan – Day One – Eloy, Arizona – Carriage Motel**

* * *

The motel room was hideous. The two double beds took up most of the room, each bordered with nightstands. Hideous green print bedspreads matched the hideous drapes. The low dresser was scratched and scarred from years of abuse. The pale green carpet was stained and threadbare. A vanity with a sink was outside of the tiny bathroom containing only a toilet and a bathtub.

Duncan lay on one of the double beds, while Logan sat on the other. He flipped channels on the TV and cut tags off their Target purchases thinking about all of the ways he was going to kill Veronica. If she was still alive, that is.

When they'd pulled up at the Carriage Motel in Eloy, Arizona, Veronica had insisted on being the one to register for the room, as Logan's face might be recognized. She'd also insisted that they park on the opposite side of the parking lot to ensure that nobody could associate their vehicle to their room.

After getting Duncan safely into the room, they had made multiple trips back and forth to the truck to bring in all their bags and purchases.

He'd thought that she was going out for one last trip to the truck, but that had been almost an hour ago.

When he had gone out to check, the truck had been gone. He couldn't call her, because he didn't know the number on the disposable cell. All he could do was pace. And panic. And seethe. And panic some more. Finally, he decided to at least try to be productive and sort through their purchases.

His head popped up when he heard a key in the lock, and he jumped up when Veronica shuffled in looking weary and exhausted.

"Where the HELL have you been?" Logan bellowed.

"Doesn't matter." Veronica said, trying to push past him.

"It DOES matter." Logan yelled, grabbing her by the arm to stop her.

Veronica flinched and Logan quickly let go of her, holding his hands up.

"I was worried." His hands rose to either side of his head tugging at his hair.

Veronica rounded on him. "You don't GET to worry about me. You are NOTHING to me." She shouted.

"I'm all you FUCKING have!" Logan roared back.

"Then I guess I have nothing!"

"Don't you get it? If anything happens to you, then this was all for NOTHING!"

"Just...leave me alone." She said quietly.

"Veronica...you can't just take off without saying anything!" Logan sighed. "We're in this together. Where were you?"

"It's none of your business."

"_Everything_ is my business now. We can't afford to keep secrets anymore."

"Well, you're going to have to get over it. I'm not giving you more ammunition to use against me."

"Veronica…"

"Logan, it's been a long day and I really need to take a shower."

She pushed past him and, after grabbing her bag, walked into the bathroom. A second later he heard the water start up.

Sighing in frustration, he dropped down to the empty bed and looked over at Duncan. He wasn't sure if Duncan had fallen asleep, or if he was just keeping his eyes closed because he'd been instructed to.

_What's going on in his head? Is he aware of what's going on around him? Will he remember anything? Is he plunging that knife into Fitzpatrick on some sort of replay loop in his head?_

* * *

Logan lay on the bed in his black tee and plaid boxers. His arms were crossed under his head, and he was searching for pictures in the stains on the wall, when Veronica shuffled out of the bathroom wearing flip-flops, plaid sleep shorts and a turquoise tank. Her wet hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

He noticed that her eyes were red.

_She cries in the shower._

"Veronica…" Logan put his feet on the floor to rise, but Veronica walked over and sat next to him on the edge of his bed, her eyes staring at her feet.

"...I was investigating…a case...and I ran this license plate. It came back as registered to my mother, at an address about a half hour from here."

"So you found your mom?" Logan asked. "Is that safe right now?"

"I missed her." Veronica's voice wobbled. "By a week. She'd been staying with an old college friend, but didn't leave a forwarding address."

_She's trying so hard not to cry._

"After what happened today...I guess...I just wanted my mom."

Logan could hear the catch in her voice. He tentatively touched her back, and when she didn't flinch, put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her snugly against his side. She fit perfectly under his arm, her head against his shoulder.

"I am so sorry." He said quietly, and meant it.

No wonder she hadn't wanted to discuss it. He had gone too far when he'd ridiculed her about her mother. He'd known it the moment the words had left his lips, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from escalating it. He often couldn't stop himself when it came to Veronica.

"_I'm_ sorry." Veronica said. "For taking off without telling you."

"Well, _I'm_ sorry for the way I went off on you. I was just so worried. You could have been hurt, or dead, or carjacked. And I would have had no way of knowing."

"I know. I won't take off again. At least without discussing it with you."

"I won't either. Not that I have anyplace to go." Logan stood. "So...I guess I'll go climb in bed with Duncan. You OK?"

Veronica's face was composed again when she looked up.

"God, Logan. Can you put some clothes on?" Veronica asked.

"Why?" Logan said. "How is what I'm wearing any different from what you're wearing?"

"You're in your underwear." Veronica said.

Logan gave a mock gasp. "Strange. My underwear look almost identical to your shorts. Actually, they're longer."

Veronica sighed heavily. "Good night, Logan." She said sliding under the covers and turning her back to him.

* * *

**Veronica – Day One – Eloy, Arizona – Carriage Motel**

* * *

Veronica felt like she'd only been asleep for moments, when Logan climbed in bed next to her. "Scoot over," he said quietly.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing?" She sat up in bed.

"I'm not going to touch you Veronica," Logan said.

"You can't sleep with me!" Veronica hissed.

"Just deal with it, Ronnie. Please? I'm going to sleep." Logan said.

"Why can't you sleep with Duncan?" she demanded.

Logan evaded her question. "Just go to sleep," he said.

Veronica climbed out of bed furiously and made to climb in bed next to Duncan. Upon touching the mattress, she froze and pulled back, sitting again on the bed where Logan now lay.

"The bed is wet." She said.

"I noticed."

"I can't believe you just left him like that."

"Check again, Veronica."

Veronica turned on the lamp on the nightstand, and found that Logan had changed Duncan into a dry pair of shorts and had layered two towels underneath him.

"Sorry." She said. "Why didn't you just tell me the bed was wet?"

Logan sighed. "He's my best friend, Veronica. Maybe I just wanted to protect his dignity."

"Oh." Veronica said.

"He wouldn't have wanted you to know about that."

"I know."

_Just when I think he is the ultimate psychotic jackass, a day like today comes along where he proves himself. Hopefully he will be back to himself tomorrow. I don't know how to deal with him being nice._

She turned off the light, and moved her pillow to the foot of the bed.

"I'll take the bottom, V."

"Nah, that's OK. I'm here now." She slid in under the covers turning her back to Logan.

"Veronica?"

"What Logan?"

"Maybe once we're settled, we can get a dog like Backup."

Veronica sighed. "Logan, you're thinking this will be some kind of grand adventure, aren't you? You and Duncan road-tripping without a care in the world."

"I don't know…" Logan mumbled.

"Where do I fit into this dream world of yours?"

"You're here, aren't you?"

"Do you really see us all as roomies? Who hate each other? Fighting over who ate who's ice cream and who didn't replace the toilet paper on the roll?"

"That's a trick question, Veronica."

"Why's that?"

"Because all of the ice cream belongs to you."

Veronica smirked in the dark. "Glad to know that you're aware of that universal law."

"Besides, we both know what's going to happen."

"And what's that?"

"You and Duncan will get back together and I'll be left-" He trailed off.

"With the entire bimbo population of Florida? Plus their stepmothers?"

Logan laughed bitterly. "Maybe Logan Echolls. But Nolan Ellis is just a regular guy, remember? How is he going to get all of those girls?"

_I don't know...maybe with his looks? His charm? His brains? His insane sex appeal?_

"Duncan and I are not getting back together."

"Sure you will. You're obviously still in love with him. I think he still loves you. You'll forgive him or he'll forgive you and you can have yourhappily_ fucking _everafter_._"

_Why is he angry all of a sudden?_

"Goodnight Logan."

He sighed. "Night Ronnie."

* * *

**A/N - **Thanks for Debbieja for betaing.

**A/N2** - It's my birthday! Reviews make good presents! :)


	7. Ch7 Day 2 The Wrong Name

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Wrong Name**

* * *

**Veronica – Day Two – Carriage Motel – Eloy Arizona**

* * *

6:27 AM: Veronica slapped the snooze button on top of the clock for the third time. Why was it going off so early? She didn't need to be at school until 8:30 AM, and she'd barely slept at all the night before. She was having this great dream where she was being snuggled - back to chest, legs aligned, a hand softly resting on her abdomen. Warm. Toasty. Safe. She covered the hand with her own, pulling it closer. She had almost fallen asleep again when her brain decided to function.

_Snuggling? With Logan?_

She was off the bed instantly.

"Come back," Logan mumbled. "Comfy."

"What the hell, Logan. You said you wouldn't touch me!"

He opened his eyes partially. "Hmm?" Lifted an eyebrow.

Veronica bit her lip to keep from showing any amusement. Logan looked about 12 years old. Sleepy, confused, and with his hair sticking up in all different directions. He was kind of cute in the morning.

The confusion cleared from Logan's eyes, and he sat up. "Hey, don't blame me. You were at the bottom of the bed when I fell asleep. You came up to sleep by me."

_Cute, but annoying._

"You had your arm around me."

"You crawled right into my arms. And you're the one who kept hitting the snooze button."

"I was sleeping!" She yelled, walking away and hoping to get the last word.

_Or not._

"So was I! Hey! At least I didn't call you by the wrong name this time."

Veronica froze, and then whirled back to Logan, her eyes blazing with fury.

Logan stood up and stepped into her personal space, staring her down. His eyes danced with delight at her loss of composure.

Veronica wanted to punch him, put him in his place, call him names, something. Instead, she just stood there sputtering ineffectively until finally, she spun on her heel, heading towards the bathroom.

"Shower" She announced.

"I'd love to, but shouldn't we go on a date first?" Logan called out.

"Argh!" Veronica yelled, frustrated.

"Wait! Duncan needs a shower more than you do."

"FINE!"

"Fine!"

Veronica returned to the bed she'd vacated, dropping down in annoyance and frustration.

She watched Logan eye the motel room in distaste. The room was even shabbier in the morning light – if that were at all possible.

"Get over it, Logan. The kind of places that let you pay cash don't typically have four stars."

"Did I say a word?"

"Your sneer says it all. Didn't your mom ever warn you your face would freeze that way?"

"Didn't your mom ever warn you…?" Logan trailed off, remembering Veronica's heartbreak of the previous evening. "Hey. Didn't we see a 24-hour drugstore when we were pulling in last night?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"I need you to make a drugstore run while I get Duncan showered."

"I haven't showered. My hair is…like this!" Veronica said, pointing to the tangled mess on her head. She hadn't seen a mirror yet, but it had to be bad.

Logan eyed Veronica's hair critically. "Maybe if you tried brushing it? Or slapping on a wig? One of us needs to go to the drugstore, and one of us needs to shower Duncan, and I wish we could trade places, but the situation is a bit…delicate." Logan said.

"Delicate? I hadn't noticed."

"I mean you and D.K. _are_ broken up."

"Are we? Wow. I must have missed the actual breakup. So _that's_ why he doesn't pick me up for school anymore!"

"You know what I mean," Logan smirked. "I don't want to shower him, but I can't really let you do it either. He might be weirded out."

Logan dug through a duffel and came up with a shower pouf on a long plastic handle. The kind made for washing backs. "Voila! Found this at Target. At least with this thing I don't have to stand too close."

"Go shower with your friend, Logan." Veronica smirked.

"I swear to God, if you ever tell anybody about this, I will make your life a living hell!" Logan said.

"Wait, did I miss the part where you _stopped_ making my life a living hell?"

"Yesterday." Logan said. "But it already feels like something's missing in my life."

* * *

**Veronica – Day Two – CVS – Eloy Arizona**

* * *

Veronica felt a headache coming on as she searched the aisle signs at CVS. There seemed to be an unwritten rule in these stores that the fluorescent lights must be cranked up to the level of blinding.

As she passed an end cap full of cheesy romantic greeting cards, Logan's words from last night came back to her. _Was_ it inevitable that she and Duncan would get back together at some point?

To be honest, she hadn't really thought about it.

Once upon a time, she might have thought about him. Back in those days, when Duncan was out of her sight, he was never far from her thoughts. She'd think of him upon waking. She'd think of him upon going to bed. However, that was a different time and place.

Veronica had loved five people in her life. Within a four-month period, four of them had abandoned her. One had slipped out in the middle of the night. One had slipped off her mortal coil. One had slipped into a stupor. And the fourth had simply become an asshole.

Since then, Veronica had no room in her headspace for romance, hopes, or dreams. Some things in life you have no control over, such as the way other people feel about you. She chose to focus on those things she could control, devoting her energy to her schoolwork and her casework. Stray thoughts of Duncan were quickly ejected. Sure, she sometimes wished that she could heal her relationships with _both_ Duncan and Logan. She wanted her family back. And sure, she had woken from a dream about Duncan two nights earlier, but she could admit to herself that the dream was much steamier than their relationship had ever been.

She stopped to grab a bottle of Visene before continuing her search.

In one aspect, she thought of Duncan often. Why had he abandoned her? For that matter, all four abandonments were great mysteries in her life. What had driven off her mother? Who murdered Lilly? Why had Logan _really_ turned against her? She intended to resolve at least two of those mysteries now that she had 24/7 access to the boys. Eventually, each of them would need something from her, and her price would be the truth. As for Lilly's murder, she wasn't counting that one out either. Two weeks ago, she'd found the Lilly Kane case-file in her father's safe. Positive that her father would change the safe combination the moment he realized that she'd discovered it, Veronica had spent the following week scanning every document and photo in that file – front and back – onto her laptop. She'd taken the audio cassettes to a contact to have them digitized, and imported those onto her laptop as well. Maybe her enforced inactivity would give her the time necessary to really analyze those documents.

She located the aisle she had been searching for and scanned the products, reading the packages and comparing the prices. Finally, she made a selection and headed back to the front of the store.

Logan's assumption that her reunion with Duncan was inevitable had caught her off guard. She could not deny that she still loved him. She probably always would. They'd had a very good relationship before the breakup. They'd never argued. He had been affectionate, considerate, and loving. He had always put her first, and he had planned for a future with her. They had been the Golden Couple of Neptune High. Destined for Prom Queen and King.

Only one cash register was open. Two people waited in line before her, while a bored, Goth-looking girl of around 20 rang up their purchases.

In the negative column, there was, of course, his abandonment without explanation. Then there was the way he'd stood idly by while Logan and the 09er population had attacked and ridiculed her. If anybody were able to put a stop to it – other than Logan himself – it would have been Duncan. She had never done anything to hurt him. He should have extended the same courtesy to her. Then there was the vague lack of…passion she'd felt for him. She'd felt as if something were missing. As if she had _needed _something that she wasn't getting. She had liked kissing him, but her attempts to increase the intensity had always been met with gentle resistance by Duncan. He had wanted only tenderness. Could she ever reunite with him knowing that she might never achieve that passion that had been missing from her life?

But these thoughts were pointless. Duncan wasn't on bended knee begging for forgiveness.

Finally her turn, Veronica placed her items on the cash register.

"For my grandfather." Veronica said when the cashier – her nametag read Amerantha – raised a many-pierced eyebrow.

One thing was for sure. Back when they had been the Golden Couple, gazing into each other's eyes at the lunch table, _nothing_ could have convinced her that less than one year later, she would be buying Duncan a package of adult diapers.

Them's the breaks.

* * *

**Logan – Day Two – Carriage Motel – Eloy, AZ**

* * *

Logan came out of the bathroom with a long towel wrapped around his waist, and parked himself in front of the mirror. Veronica was sitting cross-legged on the bed wearing yoga pants and a tank top, her hair pulled back into two pigtails at the nape of her neck. She had worn her hair that way the day he met her, except that it had been much much longer then. It was funny how the exact same placement of her hair could have made her look so innocent back then and so spunky now.

"Did you get 'em?" He asked, applying his deodorant.

"I'm back, aren't I? Can you put on some clothes?"

_Why is she always worrying about what I'm wearing?_

"Don't act so pissy. You only had to buy them; I'm the one who has to put one on him. Which is worse?"

Veronica shot him a glare in the mirror.

Logan towel-dried his hair and applied some product. He noticed Veronica's eyes on his hands as he spiked his hair in a well-practiced routine. "I bought some temporary hair color. I'll dye it tonight, at the next motel," he told her.

"Please tell me you're not going all blonde."

"No, I just thought I should go all one color. Cover the lighter tips. I don't suppose you grabbed us some coffee while you were out?" Logan asked.

"That would have required planning, and who can plan before they've had their morning coffee? Chicken/Egg thing?"

"OK, there's that truck-stop next store. Once I've gotten myself and Duncan dressed, I'll go grab us some coffee while you're in the shower." Logan offered. "Still take cream and sugar?"

"Yeah."

As Veronica rose to head to the bathroom, Logan could have sworn that she checked out his ass.

"That's not one of the motel towels, is it?" she asked.

_Or maybe not._

"I bought some towels from Target. You didn't think I'd use the cheap towels that came with the room, did you?"

Veronica looked at him disdainfully. Once again inferring that he was a snob.

She was closing the bathroom door when Logan caught it. "Hey, wait."

She opened the door in annoyance. "What?"

"Here you go." He said, holding out a super-plush, folded towel like a present.

Veronica eyed the towel.

"It's softer." Logan said with a small smile.

"Thank you." She sighed, biting her lip, taking the towel and closing the door.

_Why did you try so hard not to smile, Veronica?_

* * *

**Logan – Day Two – Truck Stop – Eloy, AZ**

* * *

It took about three minutes to walk to the truck stop. Although it was a straight shot from their motel room, the truck stop's parking lot was huge.

He thought about the Duncan issue while he walked. When should he start worrying? Duncan had been out of it for at least four days last October, between Lilly's murder and her funeral. It may have been longer, but he had not seen Duncan in the days directly after Lilly's funeral - he hadn't seen anybody except for Jack Daniels. So should they give it four days – or five – before concluding that Duncan was not going to simply _snap out of it_?

Logan opened the door and stepped into the cool air-conditioned truck stop. It was surprisingly immense on the inside. He wandered aimlessly for a moment, belatedly realizing that he had forgotten his glasses and baseball cap. Luckily, nobody seemed to be paying him any attention. That would probably change once the police discovered the body, and their faces were plastered all over the news.

The Kanes had resources that he and Veronica didn't have. The Kanes could hire a nurse to take care of Duncan. To make sure that all of his nutritional needs were met. To change his freaking diaper – or to catheterize him. He and Veronica were on their own.

Logan found the coffee counter and began fixing two cups. One cream for him, three for Veronica. She had always liked her coffee pale. He added sugar, stirred, and snapped lids on the top of each cup. He tucked both into a cup holder, and then looked around for something they could eat for breakfast.

Five days, he decided. If Duncan wasn't functional by the fifth day, they would take him to the hospital. The question was, could he dump his best friend and run? If they stuck around, they would all end up dead, but he couldn't see himself leaving Duncan behind either.

He found a self-serve case of Krispy Kremes, and smiled, remembering weekend mornings at the Kane house when Celeste was out of town and they'd had sleepovers. Jake would always run out early to pick up a dozen donuts before the kids woke. Duncan only liked the cake donuts. Logan could never understand why. Eating a cake donut was like swallowing a rock. You could feel it all heavy in your belly an hour later. Lilly's favorites were the chocolate frosted peanuts, a better choice, but still a little boring. Logan and Veronica were both morning-haters. They would rise last and fight over the Boston Creams. As if he'd ever stood a chance against her. Standing up against Veronica when it came to food was like a blade of grass standing up to a lawnmower.

Logan spent a moment assembling a box and then filled it with six Boston Creams. He had a feeling the division would still be unequal, but at least now he stood a fighting chance.

At the checkout, he had to forcefully remind himself to use cash. He was so used to whipping out the Amex. Luckily, he had buried the thing at the bottom of his duffel bag. He should have destroyed it, but the idea made him cringe.

Logan made a left out of the truck stop and began the diagonal walk to the hotel room holding the drink holder in one hand and the donut box in the other. He smiled, picturing Veronica's furious face from earlier. He hadn't seen a perfect reaction like that from her in ages. He'd touched a nerve. Even more surprising was that this particular Achilles heel was all about him.

_You think you're the only one who can tell people apart in the dark, Veronica? Like I really couldn't tell the difference between you and Lilly? One smelled like sin. The other like redemption. _

_I never did have any impulse control. By the time my brain caught up, calling you Lilly was the only way to get out of it. _

_So, I'm an asshole. What else is new?_

He was almost at the edge of the truck stop parking lot when he heard a voice.

"Logan Echolls?"

He turned to find a man pointing a gun at him.

* * *

**Duncan – Day Two – LaLaLand**

* * *

_There is a knock on his bedroom door – a courtesy knock, since the door is wide open. Duncan doesn't look up. There was only one person it could be. _

_"Come in, Logan."_

_"Hey…" Logan says, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. "How you doing?"_

_Duncan shrugs and resumes his examination of the ceiling._

_"So...uh...you coming back to school this week?" Logan asks._

_Duncan shrugs. "What's the point? Lilly's gone."_

_"But you're still here, Duncan. You have to keep going."_

_"Why?"_

_"For me."_

_Duncan looks at Logan. "I don't see the connection."_

_Logan shrugs. "I need a project. Keeping you sane and functional will keep me sane."_

_"You've never been sane. Why start now?"_

_"Because you need me. I'm all you have."_

_"Veronica…"_

_Pain crosses Logan's face. "No."_

_"Why are you so angry at Veronica, Logan?"_

_"I don't want to talk about it. Why are you?"_

_"I'm not."_

_"Then why'd you break up with her?" _

_"I don't want to talk about it." Duncan answers. "So what exactly do you need from me?"_

_"I need you to shower and come back to school. I need you to lead."_

_"They all follow you, Logan. Why do you always make me pretend to lead?"_

_"Because they shouldn't be following me. I'm too fucked up. I can only lead them down a dark path."_

_"I'm not feeling very light right now, either. Since Veronica…"_

* * *

_He is in the hallway at school, forehead pressed to his locker. A shadow falls on the neighboring locker, and Logan is there._

_"Hey, Buddy," he says quietly, a hand on Duncan's shoulder. _

_"I keep forgetting where I'm supposed to be, Logan."_

_"Don't worry. I've got you, Duncan. You're supposed to be heading to English right now."_

_"OK." Duncan says, pulling back so that he can open his locker. He fumbles distractedly with his books until Logan reaches in and plucks out his English book. _

_When Duncan turns around, Veronica is standing there with a pained smile on her face. _

_"Hi." She says. "Welcome back."_

_Duncan wants to reach out and stroke her beautiful long blonde hair. He wants to pull her into his arms and whisper how much he loves her. _

_"Thanks," he says._

_He looks to Logan for guidance, but Logan is studiously avoiding looking at Veronica._

_"Are you OK, Duncan?" Veronica asks, concerned. _

_Duncan nods. "Logan's helping."_

_Veronica puts a hand on Logan's arm. "How about you, Logan? I haven't seen you around lately."_

_Logan still will not look at Veronica. "You need to go, Veronica. Duncan's barely holding on, and you're making it worse."_

_Veronica looks as if she has been slapped. She turns to Duncan for confirmation, but he looks down at the floor._

_"Oh…" She says. "OK...well I guess I'll see you around."_

_Duncan sees her eyes well up with tears, and wants to stop her. He wants to pull her close, but she spins on her heel and walks briskly to the right. He knows that the only thing stopping her from breaking into a run is her pride. _

_"You made her cry." He turns to accuse Logan. Logan is looking at the floor, but as he looks up in the direction in which Veronica just left, something captures his attention._

_Duncan turns back and sees another blond girl approaching from the other direction, passing the fleeing Veronica without a glance. Upon further examination, he sees that it is also Veronica, but not. Her long hair has been shorn off, and she's dressed funny. He looks back to see if Logan is seeing this, but Logan's eyes are locked onto this new Veronica. He is watching her so intensely that he doesn't notice when Duncan touches his shoulder._

_As not!Veronica draws even with them, her eyes lock with Logan's and a tiny smirk graces her face. Duncan's eyes switch to Logan, who has a matching smirk on his own face. Although both smirks are filled with malice, there is something strangely intimate about it, as if they were the only two people in the world. Duncan watches Logan's eyes follow Veronica until she turns a corner. He seems to shake himself off and turns back to Duncan._

_"So...English class." He hands Duncan his English book, and slams Duncan's locker. Duncan almost trips over a dead body when he turns around. It looks as if it's been stabbed multiple times. He squeezes his eyes shut. He does not want to see this. When he opens them back up, he finds the entire hallway littered with bodies. He will not look at them. Logan's hand on his shoulder leads him around the obstacles. _

_He finds his voice. "We should all be together right now."_

_Logan is surprised. "You want to get back together with Veronica?"_

_"No. I can't. But I need her. You need her. She needs us. Why aren't we getting through this together?"_

_"I DO NOT need Veronica." Logan says. Duncan is surprised at the vehemence in his voice. _

_The blood from the bodies is starting to run together. It is getting harder and harder to avoid stepping in it. _

_"But I just saw you staring at her. You sure looked like you needed her."_

_"Her? Yeah. I need her. But that's a different girl than the one you're talking about. That one is mine." _

_"Yours?"_

_"Just forget I said it. Here's your class." Logan guides Duncan into the classroom and straight to a desk near the back. "I'll be waiting for you after class. If you need anything before then - anything at all- send me a text, OK?" Logan reaches into Duncan's jacket pocket and pulls out his cell, setting it on top of Duncan's English book. _

_Logan hasn't been gone thirty seconds before Duncan fires off a text: Yours?_

_Logan's response is immediate. "She's not the same girl."_

* * *

**Veronica – Day Two – Carriage Motel – Eloy, AZ**

* * *

Logan was still gone when Veronica got out of the shower. That was odd. He had said he was going to get coffee. He should have been back by now.

After getting dressed, she stood in front of the mirror drying her hair and applying her makeup.

She was still annoyed about the way that she had woken up. Not because she had been in his arms. Accidents happen, and his point was valid – she was the one who had been at the bottom of the bed. What annoyed her was the fact that she had liked it so much. Not in the _Logan-Echolls-is-so-cute-omigod!_ way. Rather, it was how the warm cocoon of his arms had made her feel safer and more at peace than she had felt since Lilly's death, and in that way led madness. No matter how warm and comfortable he was, he was still Logan Echolls, and if she had learned one thing in the past year, it was that Logan Echolls liked to lash out, and she was his favorite target.

Of course, as he'd so obnoxiously pointed out earlier, it wasn't the first time she'd woken in Logan's arms. That humiliating moment had occurred the summer before their freshman year. Weeks before Duncan had asked her out for the first time.

* * *

**Flashback – Veronica – August 2002 – Logan's bedroom**

* * *

_Veronica wakes suddenly at the soft kiss to the back of her neck. It's dark, but she knows it's Logan. They're in Logan's bedroom and her back is pressed up against him. His thumb has slipped under the hem of her shirt and is randomly drawing semi-circles on her belly._

_When he presses a second kiss to the place where her neck meets her shoulder, it feels as if she's touched a live wire. Every nerve in her body is electrified. She lets out a sharp breath, and of its own volition, her neck arches back. She's not sure why, but it just seems like the right thing to do. His entire hand slips under her shirt, sliding to her waist, so that she can feel four fingers caressing her stomach, while his thumb stretches around to her back, still drawing semi-circles on her skin. His right knee presses into the back of hers, easing it forward and taking its place atop her bent left leg. Three more soft kisses climb her neck, until she can feel his breath warm on her ear. She presses back against him, feeling a type of 'need' that she can't explain, and Logan's breath catches, his hand squeezing her waist reflexively. His hand pauses in its movements for a moment, before resuming its trajectory._

"_Lilly…" He whispers in her ear._

_Veronica freezes for a second, stunned, and then scrambles up and out of his arms. By the time he's turned the lights on, she's sitting with her back against the headboard and her knees pulled up to her chest. She buries her face in her hands._

_How has this happened? The last thing she remembers before dozing off was her and Lilly, laying on their stomachs at the bottom of the bed watching a movie. Logan and Duncan sat at the top of the bed against the headboard passing a bottle back and forth._

"_Veronica…" Logan says. She doesn't look up._

"_I am so sorry." He says. "Truly."_

_Veronica doesn't respond._

"_Ronnie, it was dark. I've never woken up with anybody besides Lilly before. It was just a misunderstanding. I promise it will never happen again."_

_Silence._

"_Veronica will you please look at me?"_

_Veronica lowers her hands from her face but still will not meet his eyes._

_Logan rises to his knees to face Veronica and gently lifts her chin. When her eyes meet his, he's confused. He's not seeing the recrimination he was expecting to see on her face._

"_I'm sorry." He whispers again._

"_What do you have to be sorry about?" Veronica asks, her eyes slipping away from his again. "You thought I was Lilly. I'm the one who should be sorry."_

"_For what?"_

"_Because I don't have an excuse, OK? I didn't think you were anybody else." She examines her fingernails, the ceiling, the TV – still displaying the DVD menu screen, anything to avoid looking at Logan._

_Logan's having none of that. He lifts her chin again. As he looks in her eyes, a tiny smile of realization comes over his face. "You liked it." He teases._

"_Logan!" Veronica covers her face in her hands again, and Logan pulls them away. _

"_Trust me, Veronica. If you hadn't liked it, I would have worried about you. I'm told I have a very talented mouth."_

"_LOGAN!" She shoves him away from her, but she's laughing now._

_Veronica's eyes fall on a folded piece of paper on the nightstand. "What's that?"_

_Logan glances over, picks up the note, and reads it out loud._

_**Sleeping Beauties,**_

_**Celeste on the warpath. Wants me and The Donut home in fifteen minutes or she's taking away the Amex. Make sure Veronica gets home safely.**_

_**-Lilly**_

_Veronica is racked with guilt all over again. Logan notices._

"_Veronica, will you quit feeling guilty? You didn't do anything wrong."_

"_But Lilly…"_

"_Lilly dumped me. I don't owe her anything."_

"_But I do. She's my best friend."_

"_You didn't do anything. You didn't kiss me, and you didn't touch me."_

"_I didn't push you away."_

_Logan sighs. He lays back down, head on the pillow and pats the bed next to him. "Come here."_

_Veronica reluctantly lays down facing him._

"_Veronica, don't feel guilty. It's natural to lose your head when something feels good. Plus, it's new to you, and you were probably overwhelmed. You still haven't even kissed anybody yet, have you?"_

_Veronica shakes her head, embarrassed. Logan looks almost relieved. Something changes in his eyes, and he's looking at Veronica consideringly. His hand rises to touch her cheek._

_Veronica's feels a sort of whoosh in her belly and her heart begins pounding out of her chest. Her eyes lock onto Logan's, and she's sure he's going to kiss her. Her eyelids feel as if they're made out of lead, and without any conscious effort, they close as she waits for his lips to meet hers.  
It never happens._

_When she opens her eyes and looks into his, she doesn't see the rejection she fears, but regret. He reaches for her hand, circles his pinky around hers and squeezes.__This is the second time he's done that instead of kissing her. She thinks maybe it __**is**__ a type of kiss. Their own secret kiss._

_Logan tries to lighten the mood. "I'll have to tell Duncan to kiss you right here," he says, touching the junction of her neck and shoulder._

"_You'll tell no one!" Veronica yells, shoving at his chest, playfully. "Wait, what does Duncan have to do with anything?"_

"_Oh come on." Logan says. "He's crazy about you. He has been ever since he met you."_

"_What? Duncan barely pays me any attention."_

"_Because he has a crush on you. He's shy. He doesn't know how to ask you out."_

"_Really?" Veronica asks._

"_You can't tell me you've never considered dating him."_

"_Well of course I've considered it. He's a great looking guy. He's smart, kind, considerate. Who wouldn't consider dating him?"_

_Logan looks away. Was that jealousy? Would he make up his mind already?_

"_How long have you known about this so-called crush Duncan has on me." Veronica asks suspiciously._

"_Since right after I met you the first time." Logan answers, not meeting her eyes._

_Suddenly, Veronica is pissed. "So, what? He called dibs on me? I didn't get a say in the matter?" _

_What she __**doesn't**__ say hangs heavily in the air._

"_It didn't go down anything like that. I swear."_

_He looks back into Veronica's eyes and an unspoken communication passes between them. She knows he's telling her the truth, and that he's sorry._

_Logan sighs, reaches out, and pulls Veronica into his arms. She presses her cheek against his chest and listens to his heartbeat until she drifts off to sleep again._

_The second time Veronica wakes, she's laying on her back with her right side pressed against Logan, who lays on his left side, elbow on the bed propping his head up. His right arm drapes across her body, hand resting possessively on her left hip. _

_When she opens her eyes, Logan senses she's awake and looks down at her._

_Her first thought at the expression in his eyes, inexplicably, is: "He loves me." She almost chokes at the ridiculousness of the idea._

"_Hey, you're awake. This show should be over in a few minutes, and then I'll give you a ride home."_

"_How are you going to give me a ride home? You're only fourteen."_

"_Yeah, but the Beemer doesn't know that." He grins down at her._

* * *

_When Logan pulls up to her house, he shuts off the car and turns to face Veronica. He stares at her for a long moment before holding out his pinky. She sighs, and holds out her own. Whether because of Duncan's feelings for her, or Logan's for Lilly, this is all they will ever be: stolen secret pinky kisses._

_Surprisingly, things don't become weird between them. By the end of the week, Logan and Lilly have reconciled for the umpteenth time. Weeks later, right before school begins, Duncan finally gets around to asking Veronica out. She and Logan pretend it never happened. And truly, what exactly was it? The kisses had been chaste. It was her reaction that hadn't been._

* * *

**Veronica – Day Two – Carriage Motel – Eloy, AZ**

* * *

Veronica sighed. One more for the negative column with Duncan. He'd never made her feel like she'd touched a live wire. The fact that Logan had? She wouldn't be dwelling on that anytime soon.

Veronica intended to clean-up the motel room while she waited, so that they could be ready to check-out as soon as Logan returned, but found that there wasn't much to clean. She was surprised to notice that Logan had brought in all of the bags from Target, removed all of the tags and packaging, and repacked.

She found all of her new clothing neatly folded into perfectly flat squares and packed in a brand new duffel bag. Logan must have had the foresight to pick up new bags while they were at Target. Her face burned for a moment at the idea of Logan handling her new underwear and bras. Thankfully, she had never worn them yet.

She found his new game systems packed up in carrying cases. His games in game wallets. A plastic bin with a flip-up lid stored all of their food. The exclusive salon products Logan used on his hair and skin were rolled up in a grooming bag each contained in an elastic loop.

Inside of a rectangular canvas bag, she found all of their new shoes, each in a cubby with divider. A large drawstring bag contained all of their laundry.

Logan had packed a separate small tote bag with hats and shades. Fedoras! The glasses she had picked out for him yesterday were in the bag as well as the "porn 'stache." It appeared he had created his own Bag O' Disguises, much like her Box O' Disguises.

Logan had added a small tray to the nightstand, where his watch and the keys to the Explorer now waited. She imagined that his Pookah shell necklace would be resting there, had he not left it behind.

Why had she never noticed that Logan had these crazy organizational skills? He had always kept his car and his bedroom immaculate, but she had thought it was the maids doing the work.

It was almost endearing – as if Logan used his little organizing containers as a way of exerting a small level of control over his universe.

So, what was taking him so long? Should she be worried?

* * *

**A/N: **Much thanks to Debbieja for her fantastic beta-ing,

**A/N2: **I need your help! I'm coming up blank on what the press would nickname our characters. "The Neptune Three" is completely uninspired. I slightly prefer "The Three Tritons", since the press wouldn't know about the secret society. Still, doesn't quite work for me. Anybody have any creative ideas? They're going to be referred to a lot in the press. I need a good catchy name. Thanks in advance.

**A/N3: **I'm floored by all of the reviews for the last chapter. You readers are amazing! Love you guys!


	8. Ch8 Day 2 The Love Story of ViLan

**Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**

* * *

_Chapter 8: The Love Story of ViLan_

* * *

**Logan – Day Two – Flying J Truck stop – Eloy, AZ**

* * *

The tan or taupe or beige or whatever color car serving as Logan's temporary prison was a complete piece of crap. Logan had no idea of the make or model. It wasn't even worthy of an identification. It had two doors, cheap vinyl interior, and glue giving-way on the headliner so that it bubbled and draped over his head. Fast food bags littered the floor, some of them not empty - if the smell was any indication.

Logan was handcuffed to the hinged grab handle on the ceiling behind the passenger seat. He hoped that the hardware on the handle was as cheap as everything else in the car as he strained against it. The guy had a gun, but Logan had a feeling that good behavior wouldn't exactly earn him a reprieve. If he was going to go down, he wanted to go down fighting. It was a shame that it had taken him a few minutes to figure that out. Long enough for the guy to get the handcuffs on him.

How the hell was he supposed to get out of this situation? He'd vowed to keep Veronica and Duncan alive, and it hadn't even been twenty-four hours before he'd been taken out of commission. Could they get away? _Would_ they get away? The old Veronica would never have left him behind, but this new version was unpredictable. Had her loyalty to him returned as quickly as his loyalty to her? He hoped it hadn't. He wanted them far away from here. Safe. Could Veronica handle taking care of Duncan? Who would take care of her? No matter how big her bark, she was still a tiny little thing who could be easily overpowered. Fuck. He was not ready to die. He was not ready to leave Veronica and Duncan alone.

_So much for me not failing them. All because I forgot the disguise! How could I be so stupid?_

Logan's captor was of average height. His face was ruddy and his dark hair was long overdue for a haircut. He wore jeans and a white wife-beater. The guy obviously worked out. A lot. Logan thought he could take him, though. He was taller, and what he was lacking in muscle, he certainly could make up for in endurance.

He suspected his captor was neither a bounty hunter nor a cop. If this guy had to make a living using his wits, he wouldn't be making much of a living.

The Celtic cross tattoo on the man's left bicep was a clue, but he confirmed Logan's suspicions when he pulled out his cell, and leaned back against the driver's door to make a call. Logan stretched out across the backseat, attempting to kick the man through the window, but he couldn't reach.

"Liam...You're never going to believe this. I stopped to get gas and the Echolls kid _literally _walked right in front of my car...Yeah, I have him...In the backseat...He's cuffed...Flying J truck stop in Eloy, AZ next store to...um...The Care-eye-age Motel...I don't know where the other two are...Yeah, they could be...No, no sign of the backpack either...Who cares about the backpack?...Oh...Fine. OK, I guess I'll see you in about an hour...We're parked behind the store...Later."

"Well kid, looks like Liam wants that backpack. Why don't you just take me to it, and maybe he'll go easy on you when he gets here."

"Why don't you just go fuck yourself?" Logan said sweetly.

"Aww, don't be that way, kid. We don't have to get violent here. Well, my cousin Liam might get violent, but I'm usually a pretty easygoing guy." the man grinned.

When Logan ignored him, he shrugged, and snagged a porn magazine from under the passenger seat. He leaned against the driver's door again, flipping through the pages. Occasionally he would hold up a page for Logan's benefit. Apparently, Fitzpatrick goon #1 liked busty blondes.

"Whadya think about this one?" He asked, holding up a picture.

"Looks just like my ex-girlfriend. You may have heard of her, Lilly Kane?"

Although the motel room was within his sight line, Logan avoided looking at it. He didn't want to call the man's attention to Veronica's location. Instead, he kept his eyes on the truck stop. Unfortunately, the man had parked the car at the back side of the building. Only an employee door and a row of dumpsters were visible. Logan prayed that the garbage filled up quickly.

"Damn. You dated Lilly Kane? Lucky guy. Must be a hard act to follow."

"More like impossible. Let's cut the bullshit. How much do you want?"

"How much what? Money?"

"Yeah. My dad will pay any ransom. Ask for ten million. He'll pay."

"Sorry kid. You don't seem like a bad guy, and I'd love to ransom you, but this is personal for my cousin Liam. He wants you dead. You and your friends." The man looked regretful at having to miss out on that kind of money.

"You would pass up a chance at ten million dollars for revenge?"

"You don't know Liam! He scares the hell out me. Sorry kid." The man tossed his magazine face-down on the passenger seat, fished a folded map from the door pocket and walked to the front of his car, spreading the map across the car's hood, and leaning over to look at it, tracing a route with one of his fingers and snacking on one of Logan's Boston Cream donuts.

_You hold me at gunpoint, and now you're stealing my donuts?_

* * *

About five minutes later, a girl rounded the back corner of the truck stop. Her black, jaw-length hair was straight and glossy. She wore a short-sleeved, white, button-up shirt, a plaid schoolgirl skirt with a matching necktie, white knee socks and black heels. Logan felt his heart skip a beat as the girl strolled across the parking lot toward the motel.

_Knee socks! _

_God Logan! You've been captured by one of the Fitzpatrick goons, you're handcuffed in the backseat of a car, and you're thinking with your dick now of all times? _

Still, he couldn't take his eyes off of the girl. Her outfit was one of the hottest things he'd ever seen. She didn't just walk, she strutted. She strutted as if it were her inalienable right for every eye be turned upon her. This was a girl who knew _exactly_ how hot she was.

As she strutted past the car, she noticed the man looking at the map. She turned back around and approached the car.

_Veronica? How could I have not known it was her. I would know those knees in my sleep. And when did she realize how hot she is? _

Veronica's hand was inside of her bag. She was obviously prepared to taser the guy. The question was, could she get close enough? Logan began exerting more pressure against the grab handle. If he survived this, his wrists were going to be raw.

_What did she do, circle around the front of the truck stop? And what the hell is she thinking? Who's going to take care of Duncan? What if she gets herself killed_

"Hi." Veronica said, tilting her head to the side, "I couldn't help but notice your map. Could I possibly look at it for a moment? I'm on my way to Phoenix, and I seem to have gotten myself lost." Her voice was almost unrecognizable, breathy and ditzy.

The man looked up, and Logan saw his eyes bug out in appreciation. "Hi." he said, flustered. "Absolutely. I can help you out. I'm Danny. Danny Boyd." He held out a hand. He obviously had no idea that the girl in front of him was Veronica Mars.

"I'm Amber." Veronica giggled, visibly relaxing, and removing her hand - empty - from her bag before shaking his hand.

"I don't need to know your name honey, just tell me you're eighteen."

Veronica's smile tightened.

"Oh, who's kidding who? Like I care?"

"So, what are you? A cop or something?" She walked over to the driver's door, peering in at Logan. She grinned while he looked at her angrily. How could she take chances like this?

"No. Actually...I'm a...booty hunter." Danny said proudly. He joined her at the driver's door, to her left, leaning over on his forearms.

"A booty hunter? Is that like a bounty hunter?" Veronica giggled.

"Bounty hunter. Yeah...that's what I said. I'm a bounty hunter." Danny said.

"What did he do? Is he dangerous or something?" She leaned further into the window, flashing Logan a warning glance.

"This kid right here may look young and innocent, but he's actually a cold-blooded murderer."

"Really?" Veronica pretended shock.

"Yeah, he stabbed a man."

Veronica gasped, putting a hand on Danny's arm, trying to pretend that contact didn't make her skin crawl.

"Wow. We're so lucky there are brave men like you to get dangerous criminals like that off the street."

Logan glared at her. She was going to get herself hurt, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

Danny Boyd preened at her flattery. "Would you like a donut, Amber?" He returned to the hood of the car and held out the box of donuts for her inspection.

_And now she gets a donut too?_

"Boston Cream? Those are my favorites!" Veronica gushed, plucking one from the box.

"Mmmmmmmm" She moaned, closing her eyes in pleasure. "The chocolate is so rich." She scooped out some Bavarian Cream with her tongue. "The cream is so…perfect."

Logan groaned. He'd seen Veronica do that dozens of times. It had been part of their little game – she took all the food and rubbed his nose in it, before sharing the last couple bites. It was even sincere – she _did_ actually get that much pleasure out of good food. But now, of all times?

_Stupid, Veronica! This asshole doesn't know our inside joke. He doesn't know how you used to tease me when you got the last donut! You flash tongue, he thinks you're offering him a blowjob!_

Just as Logan suspected, Danny misinterpreted Veronica's signal. She smiled at him, tilting her head flirtatiously, and Danny closed in on her, putting his hands on the car on either side of her, and leaning in.

"Don't even think about it, asshole." Logan growled.

"Excuse me?" Danny said, stepping back to look at Logan. "What did you say punk?"

Veronica slipped out of Danny's arm-span, and Logan wrapped both of his hands around the grab handle he was cuffed to. He hoped that by holding the handle, he'd be able to swing his legs out further if he could lure Danny closer.

"I said, keep your damn hands off the girl. How will Liam feel about you picking up a girl when you're supposed to be watching me?" Logan answered.

"What's it to you? Jealous?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. The least you can do is cuff my hands in front. I've always had a thing for knee socks."

Danny smirked at him in the universal guy language.

"You're disgusting." Veronica said.

Logan shrugged. He had to keep this guy's hands off of Veronica.

"But seriously." He said. "You go back to that girl's room, I'm out of here. I will pull until I rip this handle right off the ceiling, and you'll have to explain that to Liam…And I seriously doubt she's going to blow you right in front of me. But if she does...I ask again, will you please cuff my hands in the front?"

Veronica looked sullen. "I'm glad you're locked up like an animal."

"Says the slut trying to pick up a complete stranger."

Danny Boyd, leaned into the window to take a swipe at Logan, but Veronica grabbed at his arm before Logan could kick him in the face.

"Forget about him, Danny, he's nothing. So, about that map?"

"Oh sure. Of course." He said, dismissing Logan and returning to the hood of the car.

Logan sighed in frustration. He'd come so close, and Veronica had to ruin it.

Danny leaned over and began running his finger along the map again. "You're going to pick up I-10 around here. Then you're going to…"

Veronica reached into her bag and pull out a small zip-lock baggy. She tugged at the zipper seal, pulling out a folded cloth.

_What the hell is she up to_?

Logan watched warily as Veronica leaned over the map next to Danny. She put her left hand on Danny's neck, and with her right shoved the white cloth in his face.

Danny Boyd, struggled against the cloth for a moment, before sliding bonelessly to the ground.

* * *

"Having fun, Logan?" Veronica asked with a grin, while digging through Danny's pockets for his keys.

"I am now," Logan said. "Where the hell did you get Chloroform?"

"At the office. My dad took it off a bail jumper. Thought it might come in handy."

Veronica climbed into the back of the car, belatedly realizing that Logan was stretched along the entire back seat. In order to reach the handcuffs, she was forced to have to sit on Logan's gut.

"Oof!" Logan grunted. At Veronica's look, he grinned. "Just kidding. You weigh like three ounces." He pulled hard on the grab handle and managed to drag himself to a sitting position.

_Oh my God, knee socks! _

_Breathe Logan, it's Veronica. Duncan's true love. Lilly's best friend. You can't act on this. Pretend that she's not sitting on you with her cleavage right under your nose. Quit thinking about licking that little spot of chocolate off the corner of her mouth. She's off-limits. As she's always been. _

"So this is the _extracurricular _activity you were talking about yesterday when you wanted to borrow my handcuffs?" Veronica teased.

"It is now. If you've ever wanted to have your way with me, now would be the time to do it." He waggled his eyebrows.

Veronica snorted and went to work on the handcuffs. "Yeah...I'll get right on that."

_Please?_

He heard the click of the handcuff opening, and his left arm dropped heavily. Veronica unthreaded the cuffs from the handle, allowing Logan's right arm to drop as well. She lifted Logan's left arm and began massaging it.

"Numb?" She asked.

Logan nodded, not trusting his voice.

Clenching his right hand was the only thing preventing him from wrapping both arms around Veronica - crushing her to him and never letting her go. She could have died today. And yesterday. He could have died today. What would it hurt to hug her?

_She'd never let me hug her. And just admit it Logan, you don't want to hug her. You're such a fucking girl. You want to **hold** her. You want to bury your face in her neck and just **be** for a while. You're freaked out over almost dying, and you think Veronica can make it all better._

He unclenched his hand when Veronica dropped his left arm and reached for his right. She unlocked the cuff and began massaging the second arm, while Logan watched her. He thought the black hair looked amazing in contrast to her pale skin and blue eyes. Like a tiny Snow White. Not for everyday - nothing beat her natural blonde hair - but as an occasional change-up, it was hot. His left hand rose to touch the wig.

"Logan..." Veronica warned, without looking up.

"Sorry. Just wanted to see what it felt like. It looked silky."

"Satisfied?"

"Almost." Logan answered, dropping his left hand to rest on her knee.

"Do your wrists always get this raw when you play your handcuff games?" Veronica asked.

Logan's fingertips ghosted across the skin of her knee.

_Satisfied now._

His hand left her knee and rose to her plaid necktie.

Veronica's teasing grin faltered when her eyes finally met Logan's. Whatever she saw there caused her to freeze, her massaging of his arm trailing off.

Logan's thumb idly stroked the material of the necktie, as his heart began to speed up and he stopped breathing.

_Just one little tug on this tie could pull her mouth to mine. Brazen women have been doing it to men for a hundred years. Why should they have all the fun?_

Logan sighed and looked away, dropping the necktie and running his hand through his hair.

The eye contact broken, Veronica, realized the precariousness of her position, dropped his right arm, and scrambled off his lap and out of the car.

_She felt it too! And it's about freaking time._

Logan laughed out loud, and Veronica looked in at him as if he were crazy.

_Good! I can exploit this. No reason for me to suffer alone._

Logan climbed out of the backseat of the car and stretched. When he turned around, Veronica was eyeing him warily. Smirking, he leaned over and wiped away the bit of chocolate at the corner of her lips and then sucked his index finger.

"You're right, that chocolate is rich." He smirked.

Veronica's eyes widened and then narrowed. She put her mask back up, as Logan leaned against the car, watching her with a self-satisfied grin.

"He's working for Liam Fitzpatrick." He volunteered unnecessarily.

"We'll need to get him back to the motel room." Veronica said. "We'll tie him up there so that we can get away."

"We'll have to do it quickly. Liam told him he's only an hour's drive away. About thirty minutes ago."

Logan grabbed Danny under his arms and pulled him into the back seat of his piece of crap car.

While Veronica slid behind the steering wheel, Logan returned to the hood of the car and grabbed the coffee and donuts, setting the box and the cup holder down on the passenger seat.

"Meet you back at the room." He said, snagging a Boston Cream and walking away.

Veronica pulled up next to him a moment later.

"What are you doing, Logan?"

"Walking to our room." He didn't stop, and Veronica rolled the car along next to him.

"Why?"

"Number one? You are NOT taking this donut from me." Logan took a large bite, chewed, and swallowed before continuing.

"Number two? I'm pissed. He could have killed you."

"Ever hear of gratitude Logan?"

"You shouldn't have risked it. The only reason this worked is because that guy is as dumb as a box of hammers."

"But it did work."

Logan finished his donut and reached out a hand. Veronica handed him his cup of coffee.

"Still _somewhat_ warm at least." He said after taking a sip. "Remember what I said last night? If anything happens to you, it was all for nothing."

"Logan…"

Logan stopped walking and turned to face Veronica. "How do you think Duncan would feel…maybe…fifteen years from now, wearing an orange jumpsuit in a prison cell: '_I did it for a girl, but she took stupid chances and got herself killed two days later anyway_.' I know. He didn't have to kill the guy, but he's messed-up any chance he could have for a normal future. Don't make his sacrifice for nothing."

Logan handed Veronica his cup of coffee and started walking again. It took a few seconds before she rolled up next to him without speaking.

"Thank you." Logan said, finally. "For rescuing me."

"You're welcome. Took you long enough to say it."

"You were pretty good back there, _Amber_. " Logan didn't see the proud grin on her face. "But it scares the hell out of me that you have chloroform."

"Good. Does that mean you're going to start treating me with respect?"

"That's crazy talk." Logan smirked at her. "Well, we're here. Thanks for the rolling escort, but I think I can take it from here."

* * *

Veronica snapped several photos of Danny Boyd, before Logan wrapped the man's arms around the base of the toilet and snapped the handcuff on his right wrist.

"Let me have it." Logan said.

"Have what?"

"You're about to go off on me, right? Lecture me about how _cruel_ it is to handcuff an unconscious man to an unsanitary motel toilet with his own handcuffs?"

"Not really. Actually, my only suggestion would be that we strip him naked and throw away his clothing. That'll slow him down longer."

Logan's eyes shot up at her. "Who are you, and where's Veronica? You used to lecture me that I acted too cruel sometimes."

"And now I can match you in cruelty." Veronica answered. The detached way in which she made the statement gave Logan a chill, but he remained silent.

He turned away to pull the wife-beater over the head of the unconscious man. A thick angry scar ran across Danny Boyd's belly. The stitch work was clumsy, unprofessional, obviously not done by a plastic surgeon, like all of Logan's stitches had been. Logan looked back at Veronica, but she hadn't seemed to notice the scar.

_She's checking out his six pack! What the fuck?_

"Would you like some private time to _eyefuck _our hostage?" Logan's words were clipped, annoyed.

Veronica's eyes gave away that she'd been caught, but she recovered. "Just cuff him and finish undressing him so we can get out of here." She rose and left the room.

While Logan packed up the Explorer and got Duncan buckled in, Veronica went to the office and paid for one more night in the room. Then she followed Logan in Danny Boyd's car to the nearby shopping center. She hopped into the Explorer, leaving Danny's car in a tow-away zone, and took the keys.

* * *

**Veronica – Day Two – Interstate I-10 East - Arizona**

* * *

Veronica took the first turn driving while Logan worked on setting up the refrigerator. He sat in the front reading the manual, and then slipped into the back.

"Tada!" He said enthusiastically, after a few minutes. "It works! I can feel cool air."

Veronica kept her eyes on the road while she listened to Logan add cans and bottles to the refrigerator.

"So, will this thing be draining our battery all night when we're in the motels?"

"Nope!" Logan said, sliding into the passenger seat, with a proud smile. "It has an AC adapter also. We can take it inside with us."

"You really have no concept of 'roughing it', do you?" Veronica laughed.

"Um...did you see the dive motel we stayed at last night?"

"You realize it's not practical to stay at the Ritz when you're on the lam, right?"

Logan may have suffered a reversal of fortune, but he was going to fight downgrading his lifestyle as long as he could. As long as he wasn't burning though their cash, she wouldn't say anything. He wasn't hurting anybody by being in denial.

Logan reached behind Veronica's seat and checked the refrigerator. "Nothing's cold yet."

"It's been five minutes, Logan."

"Well, how would I know how long it should take?"

* * *

Veronica found the entrance to I-10 and eased onto the freeway. Fiddling around with the bells and whistles on the steering wheel, she found the Cruise Control and set it to 73 miles per hour.

Logan slipped into the back seat, taking a seat next to Duncan, and digging out a nutrition drink and a straw.

"Hey DK. Ready for your breakfast? I've got a treat for you. Chocolate nutrition drink! Cool, huh? Can't believe it's only nine in the morning. So much has happened already."

Logan shook up the drink, removed the lid, and slipped the straw in between Duncan's lips.

"Drink, Duncan." Logan said. "Good. So when Veronica got in the shower this morning, I went out to get us coffee, and on my way back, this dude pulled a gun on me. Drink."

The straw momentarily darkened and then went clear again.

"Good. So this guy ends up being Liam Fitzpatrick's cousin, Danny Boyd. I know, right? The pipes, the pipes are calling. Anyway, so he handcuffs me to one of those handles on the ceiling. What do they call them, 'oh shit handles'? It was one of those ones that swivel a bit on a hinge. He calls Liam, and tells him that he has me, and Liam was only an hour away. Drink."

"Good. So I'm sitting there, contemplating my impending doom, when this girl walks up in this hot little school girl outfit. And it took me a minute to stop staring at her legs long enough to look up and realize that it was our own little Veronica Mars in a wig. Take a sip."

"So she's like '_Hi, I'm Amber! Show me your map big boy.'_ Logan changed his voice to imitate a ditzy girl, complete with giggles.

"Logan." Veronica warned from the front seat.

"What? You were totally doing the dumb blonde voice! So anyway, she's like _'Oh, you're such a brave, handsome man to get criminals like this punk off the street.'_ Take a sip. Then she licked all over this donut, so old Danny Boy thought he'd be getting some."

"I did NOT lick all over a donut!" Veronica objected.

"Right...So he tries to pin her to the car door. I start making an ass of myself, trying to lure him closer, so I can kick him in his face. And Ronnie ruins it for me, pulling him away at the last second. Drink."

"So I'm freaking now. How am I going to get out of this? How is Veronica going to get out of this? Then she's leaning over the car hood next to him, and I'm not sure what she's doing. Her tiny little skirt is riding up, and I'm thinking that if I'm going to die today, and least I'm going to catch a glimpse of Veronica's undies first. And suddenly, she's Chloroforming the fucker. Drink."

"Can you believe it? Little Ronnie Mars, badass Supergirl. Drink."

"So then she climbs in the backseat and sits on me. And she's like '_Oh Logan, you're so hot. And now that you're handcuffed, I can finally have my way with you!'_

"Logan..."

"So we made out all over the back seat. And I made her moan without even using my hands."

"LOGAN!"

"What? Hey! I thought he'd wake up and punch me in the face for that. It would have totally been worth it."

Veronica stared at Logan in the rearview mirror. She tried to look very stern, but she was afraid that her eyes might be twinkling in amusement.

_God I've missed you, you big asshole!_

"Drink Duncan"

Logan shook the drink. "Wow, you drank it all."

Before moving back to his seat, Logan prodded Duncan until he was facing sideways with his feet up on the seat.

"What are you doing to him, Logan?"

"Don't people get bedsores if they're always in the same position? I think we should rearrange him every couple of hours."

"OK Duncan, well I'm going back up to the front to admire Ronnie's knee socks. You could admire them too, if you would just..you know...wake the fuck up."

* * *

Bored, Logan pulled out his Nintendo DS and began playing a video game. He looked up twenty minutes later when he heard Veronica laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You do realize you only need your thumbs to play that thing?" Veronica asked.

"Huh?"

"You use your entire body. You lean, and twist, and make faces. It's hilarious."

"I'm glad to be such a source of amusement to you." Logan said, snapping the DS closed and shoving it back in its case, obviously bored with it. He pulled his left knee to his chest so that his foot was on the seat. "I wonder if anybody's found Danny Boyd yet."

"We can only hope not." Veronica answered.

"I kind of feel sorry for the guy." Logan said. "Naked, cuffed to a toilet. Car towed away."

"He was going to kill you, Logan. He _would_ have killed you if he'd known where Duncan and I were. I have no sympathy for him. I could have done a lot worse to him."

"God, you're such a hard bitch." Logan said, a hint of admiration in his eyes.

"Just the way you made me." Veronica said smugly.

"The way_ I_ made you?" Logan asked. "Hmm...I think you're giving me credit that I haven't earned."

"Sure you have." Veronica said. "I'm the girl I am today because of you."

"I can't wait to hear this." Logan said. "Please...proceed." He swung his arm out in a matching hand gesture.

"Well, to begin with, you weeded out all of my false friends for me."

"I live to serve."

"You pointed out all of my weaknesses, and I eliminated them."

"I'm a great guy that way." Logan said, nodding.

"You found all of the chinks in my armor, and I covered them up. Made them bulletproof."

"Well I guess that explains why I rarely get a decent reaction out of you anymore - except for that moment this morning. That was one for the vault."

Veronica glared at him. "You taught me that trust is to be earned, not given freely."

"Well you're going to have to get over that one."

"Why would I do a thing like that?"

"Because we're all we have now - the three of us."

"Which means that things are pretty damn dire."

"You forgot: made you learn a little bit faster, made your skin a little bit thicker, and made you that much smarter." Logan pointed out helpfully.

Veronica snorted. "I'm disturbed at your knowledge of Christina lyrics, but yes Logan, thanks for making me a fighter."

The car was silent for a few minutes, all parties lost in thought.

"You want to know what really pisses me off?" Veronica asked.

"No, but I'm sure you're about to tell me."

"The fact that you feel sorry for Danny Boyd, a thug sent to kill us, but you never felt any sympathy for me - one of your best friends - when you were trying to ruin my life."

"You wouldn't have wanted any sympathy." Logan said.

"No, but I wanted you to stop it."

"Well it's a good thing I didn't or you wouldn't have learned all of those valuable _life lessons_ you were just talking about."

Veronica looked at Logan in disgust, and he had the decency to look abashed. He disappeared to the back of the truck for a moment. He returned a moment later, waving a chocolate chip cookie under Veronica's nose.

"What do you want, Logan?" Veronica said.

"Peace offering?" He said, flashing the puppy dog eyes. He waved the cookie back under her nose.

She pounced.

"Mmmm…" She said, savoring the chocolate and pecans. "More!"

Logan held the cookie back up to her mouth, and she demolished it in two more bites.

"Feeding me?" She gestured to herself. "Good peace offering." Veronica said after she'd swallowed.

"Want another?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

After three cookies, Veronica was in a better mood.

"So, you think you would have reunited with Caitlin if we hadn't run?"

"Not a chance in hell." Logan looked at her as if she were crazy. "She cheated on me with that Chardo dude."

"You always took Lilly back." Veronica reminded him.

At the look on Logan's face, she instantly felt guilty. "Sorry, I shouldn't have gone there."

Logan was silent. He turned to look out the window.

"Really. I'm sorry." Veronica said, touching his forearm. She hadn't meant to strike a nerve. She was stuck with the guy, she didn't want him turning all emo on her.

"I wonder what it is about me that screams '_cheat on me'._" Logan mumbled.

"How would I know? I barely know Caitlin. I couldn't tell you what was going through her vapid mind."

"Well, as somebody who hates me, I'd think you'd relish the opportunity to get your digs in."

_Oh God, no! Not the broken little boy face. I'm helpless!_

"You're an asshole, Logan. You're a psychotic jackass. You were a horrible friend to me. You're a hundred other negative things, but you were always a good boyfriend."

Logan looked up in surprise. "You think I'm a good boyfriend?"

"Well, yeah. You're faithful - at least 95% of the time. I'll give you the fact that Lilly was already cheating when you kissed Yolanda. You're affectionate. You're protective. You're devoted. You're supportive. You love with your whole heart. I don't know why they would cheat on you."

"Thanks." Logan mumbled, looking at his shoes. He was suddenly feeling shy.

"Unless...maybe you're crappy in bed?"

_Don't think of the sex tape, Veronica. Don't even imagine it. _

"Crappy in bed?" Logan asked, incredulously. "Crappy in bed? I'd be happy to give you a demonstration of exactly how NOT crappy I am in bed."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to take a pass on that offer." Veronica said.

"OK, your loss. Then let me draw your attention to those videos from the poolhouse. As you pointed out yourself, my _bimbos_ were very very satisfied."

_So much for not thinking of the sex tape. Not imaging Logan's mouth kissing up that girl's back…Ugh!_

"I think with Lilly, it had nothing to do with you."

"How could it _not_ have anything to do with me?"

"Lilly really loved you. But I don't think one man could ever be enough for her. She was a hedonist. She lived for pleasure and sensation and variety. It wasn't you, it was her."

Logan breathed in a sigh. "Yeah…" He said. "That was Lilly. But what was Caitlin's excuse?"

"Easy, she's a skanky bitch." That one got a laugh out of Logan.

"I do have to wonder why you pick girls like that to date, though." Veronica asked.

"I only date the ones who check the 'unfaithful' box on the application?" Logan answered.

"I loved Lilly, but you had to have known that she was a bit of a _mean girl_ before you started dating her. You _did _know. We talked about it. Same with Caitlin. You ever consider dating a nice girl?"

"Considered? Only once. Typically, nice girls don't do it for me."

_Considered...once._

"Cause they won't put out?" Veronica's words came out more sharply than she'd intended.

"That has nothing to do with it." Logan snapped back.

"Don't you _want_ to be happy Logan?" Veronica asked in frustration.

"Why _should_ I be?" Logan's voice rose. "Lilly doesn't get to be happy. Duncan isn't happy. You sure as hell aren't happy. So why should I get to be?"

_It always comes back to the four of us._

"So is that why you turned against me? Could bear the idea of me being happy if you weren't?"

"No." Logan answered without elaborating.

"So why _did_ you turn against me?"

Logan remained silent.

"Why does it come back to the four of us, Logan?"

"Huh?"

"You counted me in your unhappy people list."

"So?"

"So. We're not four anymore. You left me behind. It's you and Duncan - Two. I'm alone."

Logan looked at her as if she were dense and pointed at each of them in turn. "One. Two. Three. I count more than two here."

"We can't just pretend the last year didn't happen, Logan. If I'm unhappy, it's because of you."

"We're back to the _ostracising_ thing again? My points remain the same. You could have made friends with any of those people."

"I didn't want any of those stupid people. I wanted _you!_" Veronica burst out, surprising Logan. "And Duncan...and Lilly...You were supposed to be my family. My support system. _You_ were supposed to be my best friend after Lilly." She added more quietly.

She watched Logan clench and unclench his jaw as he stared out the window.

_I just don't understand this guy. What is he trying to hide from me? What did I do that he feels so strongly about?_

"You're right, Logan. None of us are happy. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Lilly would be so damned pissed at us!"

Logan looked up surprised, a grin reluctantly spreading across his face. "Wouldn't she?"

Veronica returned a tiny smile.

"But how much would she love us being on the run like this?" Logan asked.

"Oh God! I can practically hear her voice cheering us on." Veronica laughed.

"What's she saying?"

"What do you think? _'You need to **live **Veronica Mars! Experience this country! Go sightseeing. Eat the most scrumptious food. Dance at the hottest clubs. Wear your shortest skirts, and never call it a night before three boys have fallen in love with you._'"

"Sounds _just _like Lil. You going to listen to her?"

"If I did any of those things, we would get us caught. If this was a roadtrip instead of running for our life? I'd play the '_what would Lilly do?'_ game."

"Liar." Logan smirked. "You couldn't handle '_what would Lilly do?'_"

"You wanna bet?" Veronica asked belligerently.

"You know what Lilly would do? Lilly would be naked. In the back seat. Someplace with a high risk of getting caught. No matter how badass you are these days, you're not that girl."

Veronica felt the onset of a blush coming, and forced it away. She wasn't even shocked, it was just always her first reaction when conversations turned to sex, and she was sick of it. She met Logan's eyes and held them for a moment before returning her eyes to the road.

"Was that a challenge, V?"

"No. Just an acknowledgement. Lilly did love sex, and _would_ probably be having it right now if she could. No, I'm not Lilly. No, I'm not going to hop in the back seat and take my clothes off. Nor am I going to act like the blushing schoolgirl every time the topic of sex comes up. I'm immune now to your attempts to embarrass me."

Logan gave Veronica a slow clap. "Nice speech Ronnie."

"Thank you."

"So...uh...you wanna have sex? There's this thing I can do with my tongue that will have you humming for hours."

Veronica blushed deeply.

Logan broke into a fit of laughter, while Veronica glared at him.

"You are no Lilly Kane." He said after he got his laughter under control.

"And she was no Veronica Mars, but _she_ thought I was something special."

"That she did, Veronica." Logan acknowledged.

Logan grew serious. "You're going to think I'm crazy if I tell you this."

"I already think you're crazy. You can't do any more damage." She softened her words with a small grin.

"Lilly led me to you. At the park. I had already pulled away, when I saw her in the rearview mirror. When I got out of the car, I saw another glimpse of her running through the gate where you were."

Veronica stared at him for a moment before returning her eyes to the road.

"What if I hadn't followed her, Veronica? What if I'd written it off, or blamed it on heartburn or something? You'd probably be dead."

Logan covered his face with his hands for a moment, while Veronica stared straight ahead.

"You think I'm crazy?" He asked, peeking between his fingers.

"If you are, then we both are. I see her now and then also."

"And she leads you to places you're meant to be?"

"No, nothing profound. She mostly just tells me what to wear."

Logan looked Veronica up and down. "If she told you to wear that, she has my sincere gratitude."

* * *

**Logan - Day Two - Interstate I-10 - Arizona**

* * *

"Keep an eye out for some kind of jewelry store." Veronica said.

"I'll be sure to make that a priority. Why do we need a jewelry store?"

"Well, since you turned out to be right about the engagement ring thing, I need to find a more...practical...replacement."

Logan remained silent for a minute, and finally came to a decision. He stepped to the back of the truck, dug through the inner pocket of his duffel for a moment and then handed Veronica a ring.

"If you promise not to lose it, you can wear this ring. See if that fits." He watched Veronica slip it onto her finger.

"It fits perfectly. Of course I won't lose it, but where did you get it? You weren't planning to propose to Lilly, were you?"

"At fifteen years old? Um...No. Actually, it's my mom's. I took it to remember her by."

"You stole your mom's engagement ring?" Veronica asked, her voice rising. "What were you thinking?"

"Not the one she wears now. She hasn't worn this one in years. It isn't worth much, and she won't even notice it's gone."

When Logan had visited his mother's room for a memento, he hadn't anything in particular in mind. When he'd idly flipped open the lid of her jewelry chest, the ring box had caught his eye, reminding him of a better time when his parents had been in love, and Aaron had still been his 'daddy'.

* * *

Logan could split his life into two parts: _Breaking Point_ and Before the_ Breaking Point_.

Before the_ Breaking Point_, Logan remembered having a real family. Two devoted parents. A father who read him bedtime stories every night. A mother who took him to the playground, and took pride in raising him without a nanny. They'd been in love. Often when Logan entered a room, he'd catch them making out like teenagers.

Back in those days, though well-known, Aaron and Lynn had been known as Indy darlings. They'd only accepted scripts they felt passionate about. Aaron had already won his first Oscar, and Lynn had been nominated.

At some point during his eighth year, things began changing. His parents began whispering about somebody named Trina. They began having more discussions about how they would pay for the exclusive private school he attended. His father was of the opinion that public school would be fine _for both of them_. He'd attended public school, after all. Logan's mother insisted he remain at private school. She wanted him to have all the advantages in life.

The first time Logan ever heard the words _Breaking Point_ coincided with the first time he'd ever heard his parents argue. Lynn accused Aaron of selling out. Aaron argued that it would pay for private school. Lynn argued that it was teaching Logan the wrong kind of lesson.

Days later, Harvey Weinstein sat at the patio table with Aaron and Lynn, while Logan played with his cars on the ground. "For God's sake, Aaron, get your wife a proper engagement ring. You're A-List now. You have an image to project."

"I love the ring I have, Harvey." Lynn insisted. "It may be small, but it was given to me by the man I love."

Nevertheless, a week later, Lynn's engagement ring was retired, and she began sporting a three-carat rock.

Not long after that, things began changing. The family cars disappeared. Beemers and Jags arrived. Aaron acquired a driver. Lynn acquired a housekeeper. One morning, he went to down the kitchen for breakfast, and was served by a cook.

With the new staff, Lynn freed up several hours a day.

It started with a trainer. If she could just tighten up a bit, she might be offered more roles. Spa trips became a regular occurrence. Collagen appeared in her lips. Silicon appeared in her breasts. A simple desire to be more fit gave way to pursuit of perfection. Maybe she knew even then that she could never hold Aaron's eye.

Trips to Rodeo Drive increased. Trips to the playground decreased.

The first time Aaron struck Logan, he cried as hard as his son, cradling him to his chest and whispering "Never again." and "I swore I'd never be like him."

Logan was eight years old, and his parents called him down from his room.

"Logan, we have to talk to you about something important." Aaron began. "Before I met your mom, I used to be married to another woman named Barbara."

Logan was stunned.

"Barbara was a lot older than I was, and couldn't have a baby. She really wanted to have one, though, so we adopted a baby girl. Her name is Trina, and she's twelve years old now."

Seeing how unhappy his mother looked made Logan upset.

"Logan, yesterday, Barbara was in a car accident. She didn't survive. So your sister Trina is going to be coming to live with us now."

Logan looked to his mother for confirmation. She nodded, her lips tight.

"I don't want some stupid girl to come live with us! I don't want a sister!" Logan yelled, and ran away.

"Logan get back here right now." His father commanded.

Logan stopped and turned around, but didn't come back. Aaron rose and walked to Logan.

"I want you to apologize right now. That behavior will not be tolerated."

"I don't care! You shouldn't have married some other lady. And you shouldn't bring some stupid _girl_ to our family! I hate you!"

One minute Logan was facing his father, the next he was flying through the air until he hit the wall.

Aaron stood over him, anguish on his face, and scooped him up into his arms.

"I'm so sorry."

"Never again."

"I swore I'd never…"

The next day, Aaron took Logan to Toys R Us and told him to pick out anything in the store. Logan was the first kid he knew to get the first generation Sony Playstation.

Aaron kept his promise for several months, but things were changing. Breaking Point had been so successful that Aaron was being rebranded as an action star. He needed to be tanned and manicured. He needed a trainer and martial arts lessons. He was never home anymore, and when he was, he was constantly on-edge. It was only a matter of time before he hurt Logan again.

Thus began a cycle of abuse, contrition, and bribes. The more severe the beating, the larger the bribes: video games, jet skis, dirt bikes, laptops, anything Logan asked for, he received.

Logan couldn't remain unchanged. The formerly happy little boy became angry and sullen. He had to be worthless. Why else would the father who had promised to always keep him safe turn against him? Why else would the mother who used to revolve her world around him begin dropping out of his life when he needed her the most? Why did she smell funny when she came in to kiss him goodnight? He withdrew and quit playing team sports. He developed a vengeful side, purposely embarrassing his parents in public. If he was going to be beaten anyway, might as well get some enjoyment out of it.

Logan stopped accepting Aaron's apologies. "You're not sorry at all. If you really loved me, you wouldn't hurt me." Aaron stopped apologizing, and started making excuses: "You walked right into that cigarette." Sometimes Logan thought Aaron actually believed his excuses. Maybe it helped him sleep at night.

Logan began recognizing the cycle. He worked out that sometimes the rewards outweighed the pain. He learned to manipulate the system.

Having no kids his age in their neighborhood to hang out with, Logan begged his parents for months to move to Neptune where Duncan lived. After being expelled from private school for the firecracker incident, and the subsequent hospitalization caused by Aaron's beating, the Echolls closed on a house within the city limits.

The XTerra was the result of another manipulation and hospitalization.

And he _still_ sometimes liked the bastard. In the weeks between beatings, Aaron could be charming, caring, almost the father he used to be. Logan hated how he would fall under Aaron's spell, thinking he'd _changed_ only to be blindsided all over again. That's why this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. If he was lucky, the next time he saw Aaron, he'd be eighteen and no longer under his control.

* * *

**Veronica – Day Two – Interstate I-10 – Arizona**

* * *

Logan was unusually quiet and beginning to look depressed. Lilly again? Or thinking about his parents?

"So you think this engagement ring will be more believable?" Veronica asked, to snap him out of it.

"Huh?" Logan looked over at the ring on Veronica's finger. "Yeah, it's real, but it doesn't scream '_look at me'_ like the other one did.

They were quiet for a few moments, and then Logan broke the silence. "We still need to work on our story?"

"Our story?"

"Our love story – Nolan and Vickie."

"Love story?" Veronica snorted.

"Umm…people do usually get engaged for love. Unless it's for sex, but I'm still a bit young for a trophy wife."

"You're a bit young for any wife."

"We're talking about Nolan here."

"Right. OK, so how did we meet."

"Soccer field. Twelve years old. Went with a friend and there you were."

"That's how _we_ met."

"Don't they always say you should have elements of truth in your cover story? So you don't get tripped up?"

"You watch a lot of movies, Logan, but yeah, that makes sense. So we've been together since we were twelve? Ten years, according to our fake ID's."

"No." Logan said. "It was love at first sight, but we didn't get together until years later. You dated my best friend…what should we call him?...Dick?"

"Just the idea of dating Dick Casablancas makes me nauseated."

"Well, we can't call him Duncan. The first thing people will think of is Duncan Kane, and then they'll connect the dots. So, I went with the name of my second best friend."

"Fine, whatever. I dated your best friend Dick, who just happened to _look_ like Duncan. Why does it have to be love at first sight?"

"Because it's romantic." Logan answered.

"If it was love at first sight, why didn't we just get together at the time?"

Logan was silent for a minute, staring out the window. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair before answering her question. "Because I didn't want to ruin you. I was damaged and you were perfect. I thought your halo was pretty, and I didn't want to tarnish it."

"Wow, you put a lot of thought into this story." Veronica laughed. "You're making things way too complicated. What is this? As the child of two actors, you think your character needs to have a motivation? Forget about the angst. Simple stories are more believable."

"Simple how?"

"Simple, like you wanted to fuck my best friend…Lucy. Plain and simple."

Logan slammed his hand down on the top of his car door. "_It wasn't even like that!_"

"What wasn't?" Veronica asked innocently.

Logan sighed. "...Nolan and Vickie. I just...don't want to be saddled with an asshole backstory. It wasn't like that for us. Getting laid was never my motivation. I wanted you to stay clean and pure, and Lucy was just…a better fit. She already had her issues. I couldn't ruin her."

"So what? We snuck around? Met in mop closets?"

"Nah…My girl wouldn't do that. I may have mentioned a halo." Logan grinned. "No, she began dating my best friend. Became a perfect little Stepford girlfriend. Lost her spunk. And I dated Lucy. Until the day we found out that Lucy and Dick were cheating on us. With each other."

"That's disgusting!" Veronica said.

"Sheesh, Veronica. I said Dick and Lucy, not Duncan and Lilly. Try to keep up."

"Whatever." Veronica laughed. "So, finding out about our cheating significant others brought us together?"

"No, that's your basic '_pair the spares_' plot. Too easy. We had to work our way to each other."

"How?"

"I haven't worked those details out yet."

"So you somehow got over your Madonna complex?"

"No, not quite."

Veronica arched an eyebrow. "So how did we finally get together then?"

"I dirtied you up."

Veronica almost choked before turning to stare at Logan.

"I knocked you off your pedestal, and set it on fire so that you could never climb back up."

It was a moment before Veronica could find words. Her voice sounded shaky to her ears. "And what exactly did that accomplish? If you liked my halo so much…"

"It turned out I liked your devil horns even more." Logan said, and for some reason Veronica felt a tingling in her belly.

_Remember Veronica, we're talking about Vickie and Nolan here._

"So I had to come down to your level to be _worthy_ of your attention? Why couldn't you work on rising up to my level?"

"That's what I'm trying to do now - be a better man. Driving with you across the country, taking your poor crazy brother to the looney bin."

"So when did we get together?"

"When we were sixteen. We had to work together on something - maybe a school project, or some kind of community service. We argued a lot. And then you kissed me."

"_I_ kissed _you?_ Why do I have to be the one who made the move?"

"Because, in any good redemption story, it's the girl's ability to believe in the guy's inherent goodness that makes him strive to be a better man. Her faith, without any proof, is what changes everything."

_He's cute with all of his movie parables._

"So how many years does that make us?" she asked, calculating the math in her head.

"About six years." Logan said.

"Scary." Veronica said. "Six minutes seems like too much. So when – and why – did we decide to get married?"

"Why? Because we're in love. When? Let's say about a year ago."

"How did you propose? Never mind. You're Logan Echolls. Let me guess: you did it on the jumbotron at a baseball game."

"No." He scoffed.

"You did it in skywriting?"

"No, Nolan isn't rich. Plus, what if it's windy?"

"Umm…ring in a champagne glass."

"God no! Cheesy cliché."

"Ring hidden in a piece of cake."

"You'd probably choke on it. I've got one."

"What?"

"Ring in place of the cherry on a hot fudge sundae."

Veronica's eyes shot up to Logan's. "With whipped cream and extra nuts."

_I'm like one of Pavlov's dogs. Hot fudge = Logan. Always has. Always will._

"It has a certain…Logan/Veronica vibe to it." She admitted. "But aren't we talking about Nolan and Vickie?"

"All good cover stories have elements of the truth." Logan reminded her. "We even have a cool couple name."

"We do NOT NEED a couple name! What is this, Junior High? What? Nockie? NoToria?"

Logan grinned. "No, not Nockie. ViLan."

"As in: chillin' like a...?"

"ViLan."

Veronica grinned. "Well, it does describe at least one of us."

"Yeah, but if you try _really_ hard, I'm sure you can be redeemed."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "NoToria is kind of cool too. It's weird when they come out sounding like a real word."

"That's weird? Then I guess you never sat around thinking about what _ours_ would be."

"Ours? Why would I?...VeGan? LoRonica? LoVe? Oh..." Veronica looked straight ahead, and tried to keep from blushing. "Yeah, weird."

"Lilly got a kick out of that one." Logan said.

"I bet." Veronica said dryly.

"She wanted me to have a love triangle with you and Madison so we could be MadLoVe."

"Need to pull over. Going to lose my breakfast now."

"You and me, both.

"Lilly would _never_ want you to date Madison."

"It's not Madison she wanted me dating." Logan said under his breath.

_Did I just hear that? Moving on..._

"OK, so we have our complicated love story all worked out." Veronica said. "I still don't know why we can't just say we got together when we first met. It would make things so much simpler."

"Don't you ever watch movies, Veronica?"

"Not enough to compete with your extensive knowledge of chick flicks, Logan. Why?"

"Why? Because first love is idealistic and always ends up disappointing you. It can't live up to expectations. But second love? It's rooted in reality. It's second love that lasts forever."

* * *

**A/N: **This was another giant chapter I had to cut in half, and then the first half grew back to the size of the uncut chapter. Took me forever to finalize the final draft of this chapter. Every single time I sat down to work on it, I'd doze off. Not sure if that's because it's super boring, or because I haven't been sleeping since my central air broke. I hope it's the latter. Let me know if I put you to sleep reading it.


	9. Ch9 Day 2 Getting Into Character

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Getting into Character**

* * *

**Logan – Day Two – Interstate I-10 – New Mexico to Texas**

* * *

Logan switched places with Veronica not long after they crossed into New Mexico. Her eyes were beginning to droop, and not fifteen minutes later, she was asleep.

As he drove, he found his eyes would drift over to her every few minutes. She really should have changed at the motel. Those socks were killing him. His captivation with knee socks had begun the day he'd met Veronica so many years ago, and here she was torturing him again.

He supposed that after his year-long torture of her, turnabout was fair play. In fact, he welcomed her to use any weapon at her disposal. He sure hadn't held back.

He'd found a decent rock/alternative station on the radio and had been listening to it for the past half hour, tapping a pen on the steering wheel in time with the music. When Nirvana's "Heart Shaped Box" ended, the next song started up: **_Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right..._**

_Oh hell. Not the Veronica song!_

The song, "Cold" by Crossfade had been playing on the radio for the past several months and never failed to make him think about her. He might have changed the channel had the song contained a decent guitar intro, but it was one of those songs that launched right into the lyrics without any preamble, and once it had started, he usually let it play through. He wasn't sure if he tolerated it or hated it. It typically depended on his mood of the moment.

Logan peeked over at Veronica and was relieved to see that she was still sleeping. He could just imagine her giving him meaningful glances while the singer wailed about what an ass he'd been, but it wasn't the chorus that made it the Veronica song:

**_What I really meant to say,  
is I'm sorry for the way I am.  
Never meant to be so cold._**

Logan _had _meant every single cold-blooded thing he had done to Veronica. He couldn't even say that he was sorry about it. He probably should be. If he were a good person, he would be, but Logan was selfish and he had enjoyed himself too much. Still was enjoying himself.

No, it was another set of lyrics that made it the Veronica song:

**_You are the antidote that gets me by_**  
**_Something strong_**  
**_Like a drug that gets me high_**

If Logan was anything, he was self-aware. He didn't always act on his feelings, he certainly didn't always appreciate or approve of his feelings, but he didn't lie to himself either – unlike two other people in the truck that he wouldn't name.

Logan Echolls was addicted to Veronica Mars, and he knew it.

He'd begun thinking of Veronica as the antidote to the apathy and malaise he'd been feeling since Lilly's death. He'd first tried to combat it with sensation seeking – parties, drugs, fighting, sex – but increasingly, he felt like a bored observer to his own life. Only when Veronica was around did he feel like an active participant. There might not be any warm and fuzzies, but it was always interesting when they were together.

It wasn't something that he had gone looking for. At the beginning, he'd only wanted to knock Veronica off the very pedestal he had erected in her honor. Somewhere along the way, he'd realized that the only time he really felt true excitement anymore - since Lilly's death - was when he was sparring with Veronica. Of course there were older and stronger feelings that had never truly gone away. He acknowledged them, but he didn't dwell.

He'd put his theory to the test by antagonizing others - 09ers and 02ers alike - but couldn't find anybody else who compared. He had been hopeful when Weevil came into his orbit. Here was somebody who could almost match Logan in wits - a worthy opponent. Sadly, he had only proved Logan's theory. Although he got a thrill out of sparring with Weevil, it didn't come close the rush he got with Veronica. He could not get enough of her.

It wasn't a stalkerish sort of addiction - unless you counted those late-night drives past the Camelot just to see if she was parked outside. Logan's addiction went deeper. He needed her. Anticipating his next 'fix' kept him going to school every day, kept him from walking into the ocean permanently.

He would poke at her and prod at her.  
He'd torment and taunt and torture.  
He'd persecute and pester.  
He'd search intently for flickers of annoyance, and fan the flames.  
And when he had her worked up - when she was blazing with fury...  
He'd inhale.

That was his drug.

In fact, if he had to choose between having sex four times with any other girl, or one good argument with Veronica, he would pick the latter. He actually _had_ picked Veronica. His short relationship with Carrie Bishop had ended when she had forced him to choose between her and his vendetta. It was a shame, really. He had actually liked Carrie. Once you got past the gossip, she was surprisingly perceptive and had her own unusual sense of justice. He had liked her, but she was not Veronica.

He supposed that it was unhealthy to rely on another person this way, but Logan reveled in unhealthy behaviors. He'd purposely redirected his relationship with her from something beautiful into something ugly on a whim. But it was still evolving. In the past two days, he'd been discovering a bit of beauty within the ugliness.

Logan glanced over at the girl currently dominating his thoughts. She had one of the travel pillows from Target pressed up to the window, and she slept leaning against it. He remembered how he used to tease Lilly for drooling while she slept in the passenger seat, and felt guilty for comparing the two girls. Veronica wasn't drooling. She looked pretty and serene.

Yesterday, he'd panicked when he'd thought that he would have to leave her behind to take Duncan on the run, even momentarily fantasizing about kidnapping her. He'd been trying to come up with a plausible excuse for why she absolutely needed to accompany them, when Weevil, of all people, had provided the save.

It had felt like Christmas.

Now, it just felt like torture.

_This was supposed to be about getting my rush from Veronica's hostility.  
Not sex.  
Fucking knee socks!_

* * *

"I see you're amusing yourself." Veronica said an hour or so later.

Logan looked over at her in embarassment. He'd just been caught suctioning a drinking straw to the tip of his tongue like a five year old and bouncing it like a conductor's wand to the beat of the radio.

"I am. You should try it." He said pulling the straw off of his tongue and holding it out to her.

"Yeah...I don't think I could handle that much excitement in one day. You hold on to it."

"Your loss." Logan poked her in the side with the straw.

"So...Isn't Mr. Casablancas a gun freak?" Veronica asked after a minute of silence.

Logan glanced in her direction. "Yeah, I know he takes Dick to the firing range."

The harsh New Mexican sunlight highlighted dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired.

"Then why would you sleep with his wife?"

"Um...Because she's a Laker Girl and super-hot. Why? Jealous?"

"No, just thinking about your death wish."

"My death wish? Really, Veronica?"

"You were so annoyed at me for rescuing you. Did you really want them to kill you?"

"No. I wanted you and Duncan to get away safely."

"Then how would you have gotten away?"

"Not a clue. Wasn't really thinking about it."

"Why not?"

"Why do you care? Can't a jackass put other people in front of himself now and then?"

"How many married women have you slept with?" Veronica changed tactics.

"I don't know, three? Four?" Logan answered.

"You're not worried about angry husbands coming after you?"

"In New Mexico?"

"Come on, Logan." Veronica sighed. "I'm serious. Married women, binge drinking, drunk driving, fights with biker gangs."

"Typical week in the life of Logan." He said faking a yawn. "Nothing special."

"Any one of those things could get you killed, Logan."

"Would you miss me?"

"I think the first time I had to shower Duncan or change his diaper, I would miss you desperately."

Logan smirked at her. "Would. You. Miss. Me?"

Veronica opened her mouth as if to deny it, but instead shrugged noncommittally.

"That day at the beach with Weevil… I knew you'd never back down."

"It bothered you."

"What?"

"Seeing him hit me."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I'm not. You reacted more strongly to that than you did to me smashing your lights."

"Well yeah, you would have let him kill you rather than apologize to me."

"Probably."

"So what's it going to be? Alcohol poisoning? Drunk driving car accident? Shooting by jealous husband? Gang beating?"

"FitzPatrick?" Logan added to the list, and Veronica glared. "Actually, I was thinking you and I could go out together, Thelma and Louise style. Grand Canyon's only a couple hours away."

"I'm sorry, that's not on my agenda today, Louise."

"Louise? You have it all wrong. I'm the hot one. You're the older one. I'm obviously Thelma."

"Yeah, I'm practically ready for retirement." Veronica said.

"Hungry?" Logan asked.

"Do you even have to ask?"

Logan smirked. "I'll start looking for an exit with a diner."

"I'm trying to understand you - why you're so angry all the time." Veronica asked, returning to their previous subject.

"Maybe because my girlfriend was murdered?"

"No. Even before that. You've been acting out since not long after I met you."

"What makes you think I'm acting out? Maybe that's just who I really am?"

"I know who you really are, Logan."

Logan raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

Veronica sighed. "Or maybe I never truly knew you."

_Nobody has ever truly known me, but out of everyone, you have come the closest._

"Maybe you did." Logan said quietly.

Minutes passed before Logan spoke again. "It's not like I'm the only one with a death wish, Veronica."

"Duncan?"

"No, you. The snooping around. The nights outside of the Camelot."

"What do you know about the Camelot?"

"Two-thirty A.M. Monday, Thursday and Saturday last week."

"Were you there with somebody's wife?"

"No, drove past. Saw your car."

"Right...You just _happened_ to drive past the Camelot three times last week?"

"Yes. I was curious about what you were up to."_  
_

"So...stalking."

"You call it stalking, I call it advanced curiosity."

"I was working on a cheating spouse case."

"Yeah, the giant camera was a giveaway. So, what's the most interesting thing you've seen at the Camelot."

"Um...Judge Wilcox playing rodeo with his secretary."

"She was riding him? What's so interesting about that?"

"No...He was riding her. Literally. On her back. Holding up his hat and slapping her ass."

Logan howled with laughter. "I'll never be able to look him in the face again when he comes to one of the Kane's parties."

"I've actually had to face him and pretend that I didn't know." Veronica laughed.

"But seriously." Logan said. "Who was Jake Kane meeting at the Camelot."

Veronica's laughter vanished. "Nobody."

"Just tell me, Veronica. He's obviously having an affair. It's not like I actually like Celeste. I would never tell her who. Plus, we'll probably never go back, so what does it matter if I know."

"She never came to the door. I never saw her."

"But you know who it is." Logan prodded.

Veronica refused to answer, instead changing the subject. "So why does my surveillance equate to me having a death wish?"

"Well, the fact is, I might sleep with married women, but I have never actually broken up a marriage. Bet you can't say the same."

"It's not the same thing."

"Why not? It's more likely for an angry spouse to come after you, than me."

"It's very rare for somebody to come after a P.I."

"Except for the Fitzpatricks."

"Ahh...Now we come to the heart of the matter." Veronica said, bitterly. "Just say it. Me spying on Fitzpatrick brought this all down on us, and you're pissed."

"I'm not pissed."

"You should be. I've ruined your life!"

"You haven't ruined my life, Veronica."

"Yes I have! You could be at school right now."

"Yay school!" Logan said lifting a fist skyward in a cheer.

"You know what I mean. Where your minions fawn over you and you could have your pick of the bimbos."

"Duncan can be my minion. And you can be my bimbo." Logan waggled his eyebrows.

"Not in this lifetime. But won't you miss being king of the school?"

"I'm where I want to be, Veronica."

"Right...Driving through New Mexico with the person you hate the most."

"Sorry, hate to break your heart, but you're not the person I hate most."

"Damn. I've worked so hard to hold that title."

"You could never knock my father out of that position." Logan said.

"Oh."

"Everything that those _minions _and _bimbos_ at school want from me is because of who my father is, not who I am. But out here? I'm not Aaron Echolls' son. And he has no idea where to find me."

At Veronica's skeptical expression, Logan looked her in the eyes. "I'm exactly where I want to be."

Veronica offered a small smile.

"At Pete's Café." Logan clarified, pulling in and parking behind the diner. "And trust me, if we're going for nondescript, you probably don't want to wear that outfit."

* * *

**Veronica – Pete's Café – Las Cruces, New Mexico**

* * *

Behind Pete's Cafe, a squat, yellowish brick building with large glass windows at the front and sides, Veronica closed the rear of the truck and returned to the passenger side. Using the door as a shield, she pulled a pair of black shorts on under her skirt, zipping and buttoning them before pulling off the skirt. She climbed back in the truck and pulled down the visor mirror to look at while she adjusted her wavy, shoulder length light-brown wig.

"I like that one." Logan said, indicating the wig. "Why don't you stick with that one and the black one you wore this morning, and toss that curly one from yesterday into the dumpster? It would make a great nest for some lucky rat."

Veronica ignored him, searching the mirror for any stray blond hairs visible at her hairline. She then loosened the tie and pulled it over her head.

"OK, Duncan. We're going inside to eat." Logan said, leaning over to look at Duncan in the back seat. "I hate having to leave you alone out here, so why don't you go ahead and wake up and come with us?." He paused for a moment to examine Duncan for any signs of life, and then sighed. "Fine, we'll get you another yummy nutrition shake when we come back out."

Logan turned back forward, slipping on his black baseball cap, and tucking a pair of glasses into his front shirt pocket.

"Hey wait." He said as Veronica reached for her socks. She glanced up at him.

His eyes were large and innocent. "Can you take those off really slowly and sensually?"

"Ass!" She said shoving his shoulder and trying not to grin.

_That was such an Old Logan thing to say._

Veronica could not resist calling his bluff. She leaned over to unbuckle her heeled Mary Janes, and then very slowly ran the fingertips of both hands up her leg until she came to the top of the sock. Slipping the tips of her fingers inside the elastic band, she glanced up a Logan suggestively. His eyebrows were raised in surprise and his jaw was hanging slack. Veronica smirked and shoved the sock down her leg and off her foot all in one motion.

"Tease." Logan grumbled, and Veronica almost giggled. Logan opened his car door and slipped out of the truck.

An unfamiliar feeling of power came over Veronica.

_Holy crap! Did Logan Echolls just look at me like that? He could have any girl he wanted, and **I** got that kind of reaction out of him?_

Veronica quickly removed her second sock and slipped into a pair of black flats. As she reached for her door handle, it opened, and Logan was standing there. Veronica raised an eyebrow curious as to what he was up to, but he simply reached for her right hand and helped her out of the truck. After closing the door, he interlaced his fingers with hers.

Veronica dug in her heels as he attempted to pull her towards the diner. "What are you trying to pull, Logan?" She asked, nodding at their clasped hands.

"What? I'm getting into character."

Veronica looked him over. His eyes, usually so intense when he was looking at her, were soft and gentle, with a touch of adoration in them.

"How do you turn that on so easily?" She asked, suddenly annoyed at him.

"Turn what on?"

"Schmoopy Logan." She gestured to his face with her free hand.

"_Schmoopy_ Logan?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes. That's what Lilly and I used to call it when you got that look on your face."

"Ahh…" The left corner of his mouth turned up. "Well you are supposed to be my fiancée. I'm getting into character."

"But it's so easy for you. You just slip it on like a shirt."

Veronica was becoming irrationally annoyed.

"Maybe I'm a decent actor?"

"You say that Lilly was the only girl who's ever mattered, but I've seen you look that way at Caitlin, and Carrie, and other girls. Why is it so easy for you to fake it?"

"Why do you care? You don't even like Carrie or Caitlin or any of those girls."

_Maybe because of those times when you looked at me that way?_

"Just forget it. Let's go eat."

"Oh no you don't." Logan said. "Not until you get in character."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I'm letting you hold my hand, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Logan said, "But you're looking at me like I busted your headlights or something. You have to actually look like you like me."

Veronica scowled at him, pulling her hand free, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back against her car door.

"Now you're looking at me like I stole all your candy, ran over your grandma, and impregnated your dog. You can do better.

Veronica snickered. "If you impregnate my dog, I'll look at you like you're God. You realize he's a male, right?"

Logan grinned and took a step forward. "Come on. Show me Schmoopy Veronica."

"Veronica doesn't do schmoopy." She said.

"Oh yes you do. You used to do it with Duncan at school. Look at me like I'm Duncan."

Veronica tried to imagine Duncan's face on Logan's body. "Not working for me." She shrugged.

Logan sighed. "I don't get what the problem is. You're such a good actress when you're pretending you don't feel anything at all. Why is it so hard for you to pretend that you do?"

_Because I have a year's experience of slipping on the mask every time you or one of your minions come near me._

"Look at me like you did before Lilly died." Logan said stepping closer. His eyes looked up as if searching for a memory.

"Look at me like you did in the limo on Homecoming when I said you were hot."

"You want me to punch you in the arm too?"

Logan grinned. "OK, maybe not that." He thought for a second. "Look at me like you did that time we napped in my bed." He said stepping even closer. Too close.

Veronica let out a small gasp, shocked that Logan would go there. In her mind, she could see herself lying on Logan's bed, facing him. Him looking at her like he wanted to kiss her. Her feeling butterflies in her tummy. She remembered how he had leaned closer, and how her eyes had closed involuntarily anticipating a kiss that would never come.

Veronica's eyes slowly rose to meet Logan's. When they met and locked, her heart skipped a beat. The intensity in his eyes matched the way he'd looked at her that day as well. More butterflies took flight in Veronica's belly before Logan looked away. For a moment, he looked shaken, and then he regained his composure along with his cocky grin.

"Yeah, that's the look I was thinking of, but maybe that's not a good idea after all. You probably want to save that look for the bedroom."

At Veronica's glare, he put his hands up. "Hey, I didn't say the bedroom _with me_. Unless you want to do some kinky undercover operation. I'm game."

Veronica stared him down. "Are you done being a comedian? Can we go eat now?"

"Hold your horses." He said. "Hey, look at me like you did that day when we sat by the Kane's pool with our feet in the water."

Veronica felt as if she had been punched. She looked hard at her shoes concentrating all of her energy on preventing her eyes from welling up with tears. She'd become a pro at it by now. She'd never let Logan see her cry before, she wasn't going to start now.

_How in the hell could you go there, Logan? Imagine if you were actually *trying* to hurt me right now._

Logan noticed she was avoiding looking at him, and gently lifted her chin. He looked surprised to see the hurt in her eyes.

"Hey, I'm sorry." He said quietly, touching her on the upper arm. "I didn't know it would…bother you. It's just that…that moment is like this…snapshot I guess...stored permanently in my memory. The way you looked at me…for a moment…before you knew how truly fucked up I was…am."

"Yeah, well I figured that out 10 minutes later when you jumped up and took off like the house was on fire." Veronica hoped he couldn't hear bitterness in her voice.

"When Duncan showed up."

"Right…when Duncan showed up. And then…" She trailed off, looking down at her shoes again, and biting her lip.

"Yeah…And then." Logan said, staring off at the horizon.

They stood quietly for a moment, caught up in the past. Logan thinking of what had come next. Veronica avoiding that thought and thinking of other occasions where she'd looked at him that way.

Then Logan ducked down to look at her. "Hey I'm hungry. Let's work on getting you into character next time."

_Oh no! Not Basset Hound Logan!_

Logan had this way of ducking his head forward, then looking up so that his forehead wrinkled, and his brown eyes looked like a puppy. Veronica had always been utterly and completely powerless to resist it.

"Hey!" Logan said, a grin creeping across his face. "There she is."

"Who?"

"Schmoopy Veronica! Whatever you're thinking about right now, keep thinking it." He pulled his glasses from his pocket and pushed them onto his face. His left hand slid down her arm to entwine with the fingers from her right hand, and he tugged her towards the diner.

As they walked, Veronica's consciousness moved to the place where her forearm crossed Logan's - her bare skin pressing against the soft cotton sleeve of his plaid shirt. It then traveled to her fingers - each one being embraced by two of Logan's. Embracing his in return. She marveled for a moment on how perfectly hands were designed for holding. Her attention finally settled into the place where his palm pressed into hers, his skin dry and smooth as a baby's, not clammy, as Duncan's had been.

She vaguely noticed that they were setting a pace much slower than usual. Logan must be lost in thought, but to the world, they must appear like two lovers in no hurry at all to break the physical contact.

_This is so wrong!_

_So wrong it's right?_

* * *

**Duncan - Day Two - Down the Rabbit Hole**

* * *

_It's almost dark out when he finds Logan on the beach, one bottle of Jack Daniels propped into the sand beside him, another, empty at his feet._

_"Hey. I've looked everywhere for you."_

_"Hey." Logan's eyes are scarlet. "Sorry, just needed a night off. Do you need me?"_

_"You know, you don't have to worry about me all the time. Let me worry about you for once. You OK?" Duncan asks, kneeling and putting a hand on Logan's back. Logan flinches, as if in pain, but allows Duncan to move the hand to his shoulder._

_"It will never be OK." Logan says. Tears begin to fall. Duncan shifts so that he's sitting on his butt, and pulls Logan closer against his shoulder. Logan's tears are hot on his neck, and he strokes the top of Logan's head. Lilly used to comfort Duncan that way when he was little._

_"I could have saved her Duncan." Logan says._

_"No you couldn't."_

_"I could have. But I allowed myself to become…distracted."_

_"You couldn't have known when you kissed Yolanda..."_

_"No, not…" Logan says and then sighs pulling away and changing the subject. "I just want to kill somebody, you know?"_

_"Yeah." Duncan says. "Me too. Who should we kill?"_

_A larger wave rolls in, bringing a man's body with it. The abdomen has been slashed open. Duncan looks away, and Logan doesn't even notice it._

_"Veronica." Logan answers._

_"We can't kill Veronica!" Duncan says, aghast._

_"We already have, Duncan. Over the past year. Ding Dong. Ronnie's all gone."_

_"Past year? A couple weeks ago, we were at Homecoming, and she was fine."_

_"Oh...Is that when we are?" Logan asks._

_Duncan looks at him in confusion, but Logan doesn't elaborate._

_A shadow passes over them from behind and Duncan looks up._

_"Veronica."_

_He's pretty sure that she isn't supposed to be here. She wasn't even around that night he'd found Logan on the beach with his back all torn up. From a surfing accident, he had said._

_"Hi." She says, a small sad smile on her face, moonlight gleaming off her long blond hair._

_"Hi."_

_"Are you OK, Duncan?" she asks._

_"I'm OK, but Logan needs you."_

_Logan's eyes are squeezed closed. "I can't look at you Veronica." He says._

_"Then don't," she says dropping to her knees behind Logan. She presses her body up against him and wraps her arms around him. Both hands come to rest on his heart._

_"My back…" Logan says. "Why doesn't it hurt anymore?" He voice breaks and he begins crying again, eyes closed, head hung in shame._

_Veronica's head drops to Logan's left shoulder and she whispers in his ear. "Because I'm here to heal you."_

_"Why?" Logan asks. "I can't even look at you."_

_"Shhh...I've got you now, Logan." She whispers._

_Logan's sobs intensify. "I could have saved her, Veronica."_

_"You could have gotten yourself killed in the process," she answered. "Which is completely unacceptable."_

_Logan's hands cover Veronica's on his heart as if clutching a lifeline, and he cries harder._

_"Veronica?" Logan whispers several minutes later. "I don't want to need you."_

_"Shhh. We all need each other."_

_Duncan watches, feeling like the odd man out, but knowing that Logan needs Veronica in order to heal. He reaches out and brushes away Logan's tears. He wants to wrap his arms around both of them. Only a month ago, that would have been OK, but ever since his mom said...he doesn't even want to think about that._

_More bodies have washed up on shore now, and Duncan studies his hands. He can hear Veronica crying now. This feels wrong too. Veronica doesn't cry. Logan untangles one of his hands from hers to brush away her tears with his thumb. He brings the hand to his mouth and sticks out his tongue to taste the tear. Duncan wants to taste her tears, but that is not allowed._

_Logan turns his face to Veronica, who lifts her head from his shoulder to look into his eyes. He leans in and kisses a tear falling down her right cheek and Veronica's breath hitches. Logan finds a tear on her left cheek and kisses that away as well._

_Duncan watches Logan's hand slide up into Veronica's hair. He tugs, coming away with a thick clump of long hair clutched in his hand, which he promptly hands over to Duncan on his right, never looking away from Veronica. She appears to have felt nothing. Her eyes are on Logan, her breathing shallow. Logan tugs two more large handfuls of hair, passing them on to Duncan. Duncan stares uncomprehendingly at the beautiful blond locks in his hands. What is he supposed to do with this?_

_When he looks back, Logan's hand is touching Veronica's cheek. He's guiding her mouth to his. Duncan knows he should say something. Claim ownership. But instead, he watches in fascination as Logan's lips meet Veronica's in a gentle kiss. He kisses her a second time, and a third before pulling back._

_"I do need you." He whispers._

_"I know." Veronica answers._

_The next time their mouths meet, it's anything but gentle. Duncan watches their heads tilt, align. Watches their mouths sliding open. His best friend and his ex-girlfriend look beautiful together, Veronica kneeling, pressed up against Logan's back, Logan's head twisted to meet her mouth. Duncan is so jealous, and yet so turned on. He is becoming ridiculously hard, and he's not sure if he would rather trade places with Logan or Veronica._

_Whoa! Where did that come from? I would never…_

_The sound of Veronica's small moan breaks Duncan out of his reverie, and he shivers in guilt. He can never ever ever think that way again. One is his best friend, and the other his sis- Ex-girlfriend. That's all she is._

_He needs to put a stop to this. They should both know better. He reaches to pull Logan away from her, but he feels a tug on his wrist. Looking down, he sees that Veronica's beautiful golden hair has braided itself around his wrists into a pair of handcuffs. He tugs, but the cuffs are stronger than steel and softer than silk._

_Fuck._

_"Logan. What the fuck?" Duncan yells._

_"Not the same girl." Logan says before returning to Veronica's mouth._

_Duncan gets a good look at Veronica, and realizes that in addition to the short hair, she is wearing black leather boots and a short denim miniskirt. She wasn't wearing that before._

_"Logan?" Duncan is confused now._

_Logan pulls back from not!Veronica and points down the beach. "Your girl went that way." he manages to say before Veronica pulls him back to her mouth._

_Duncan looks up. The shore is littered with bodies now. Every wave seems to bring in a new one. All the same man. All with the same knife wounds._

_Duncan sees a flash of white. He rises to follow. He knows, even before closing the distance, that it's Veronica. Beautiful long hair, white dress, choker. A rivulet of blood runs down her leg. "I did that" Duncan thinks, but then forces it out of his mind. He can't think about that. He can't think of that, or or of these stupid dead bodies that keep washing up on the shore. He needs to reach Veronica and make sure that she is safe._

_He's almost to her when he notices movement out of the corner of his eyes. Down at the shore, the bodies are rising. They don't shamble like zombies, but instead stride purposefully, all towards the same target. Veronica. Duncan breaks into a run, but the bodies reach her first. They surround her. He sees the first one reach for her throat. The other ones begin ripping at her clothing. Her panties come flying at him and land at his feet._

_Duncan looks behind him and finds that Logan and not!Veronica are gone. When he turns back, Logan is at his side picking up a black leather boot that has landed at his feet. Veronica has become notVeronica._

_"What do we do, Logan?" Duncan asks._

_"Look down at your hand, man."_

_Duncan looks down. The silky golden handcuff dangles from his left wrist._

_In his right hand, Duncan clutches a knife._

* * *

**Logan - Day Two - Sweet Dreams Motel - Somewhere in Western Texas**

* * *

Logan and Veronica were practically at each other's throats by the time they pulled into the Sweet Dreams Motel somewhere in Texas.

He had allowed himself to dose off for a few hours and when he'd woken, he could tell something was off. Fifteen minutes later, he realized that they were no longer on I-10. It had taken almost two hours to backtrack back to I-10, Logan complaining the entire time, and Veronica firing right back at him.

Once back on track, he found that they were driving through a rural portion of western Texas. The night was blacker here and the stars were brighter. No signs announced which cities they were traveling through. Although they passed many freeway exits, none showed any signs of civilization.

Two and a half hours later, they still hadn't seen any signs of a motel, so when the Sweet Dreams Motel popped up like a mirage, Veronica exited the freeway.

"What do you think?" She asked, pulling to a stop in front of the motel.

"I don't know. After this morning, I hate the idea of picking a motel so close to the freeway."

"Me too, but we haven't seen anything in hours. What if we don't find another motel in the next couple hours?"

"That's a possibility. Well thanks to your smart thinking, we parked far away from the motel room, and Danny Boyd never saw the Explorer. I suppose we can risk it."

Logan unloaded all of their bags from the trunk and hauled them into the room. After he came back for Duncan, Veronica pulled away to park the Explorer on the far side of the motel.

He waited for Veronica to return to the room – Hey she had disappeared for an hour the previous night – and then headed into the bathroom with the box of temporary hair dye. Thirty-five minutes later, he came back out in his boxers, and a t-shirt toweling off his hair, and Veronica headed into the bathroom to shower.

He changed Duncan, and then dropped down on the bed.

He couldn't get rid of the image of Veronica from earlier. When he'd forced her to look at him, after mentioning that day by the Kane's pool, her eyes had been full of pain. He thought they might have been glossy from unshed tears as well. He had never known - she'd never shown him - that he'd hurt her. And all this time later, it still had the ability to hurt her. He had thought that Veronica's mask was a relatively new thing that she had erected after Lilly's murder. Now he wondered if it had been there all along. All the way back to the beginning. He sighed deeply. He'd thought about that day a lot over the years, sometimes wishing he could do it all over again and change everything. Usually thinking that he wouldn't change a thing. But always thinking of it in relation to his relationship with Lilly – were they on or off? Was she being a sweetheart or a bitch? He had never considered it from Veronica's point of view before.

He had wanted so badly to hurt her for the past year, but even if he'd known of this ammunition, he would never have used it against her.

Logan turned on the T.V. The news should be on in around fifteen minutes, and something was bothering him. He had checked the news first thing in the morning, and there'd been no stories about Ciaran Fitzpatrick. Weevil had said that the body wouldn't be discovered before 9:00 AM. So how had Danny Boyd been searching for them in Arizona at 8:00 AM?

"Logan?" Veronica called, and he looked up. He'd been so preoccupied that he hadn't noticed the sound of the shower being turned off.

"Can you come here for a second?"

Logan sighed and moved to the vanity area near the door to the bathroom. Veronica stood in the doorway in a fluffy white robe digging through her bag.

Locating what she was searching for, she handed her Nikon to Logan. "This is the most horrifying favor I've ever had to ask somebody to do for me." She said. "And the fact that it's you makes it even worse."

"Skip the speeches, just spit it out." Logan said, motioning her to hurry up.

"I need you to photograph my ...injuries. I need to be in my underwear."

"The hell I'm taking pictures of you in your underwear." Logan set the camera down on the vanity and turned away.

"It's important, Logan." Veronica sighed.

"No, you'll try to use it against me later. You'll say that I tried to take advantage of you."

"Logan…" Veronica sighed, touching Logan's shoulder. "If they ever catch us - the police I mean - and if they ever put us on trial, we need evidence that Ciaran Fitzpatrick caused injuries to me - that it wasn't consensual. Even with the video footage, they might try to claim I was into rough sex. We need proof of how much he hurt me."

Logan turned back, uncertainly, and Veronica reached for the camera on the counter, handing it back to Logan.

"Fine," he said, anxiously running a hand through his hair. "Let's get this over with."

Veronica removed her robe setting it delicately on the counter as if it were made of glass. She wore light pink underwear of some satiny type of fabric and a matching bra. Logan looked her over. There were dark bruises on her breasts, her inner thighs, her neck, and her upper arms. Her stomach was a large mass of bruises. There were angry red scratch marks on both of her upper thighs, and with her wet hair pulled back, it revealed scratches on the side of her face and her forehead. Logan's heart began pounding, and he was having trouble breathing. He was beginning to feel homicidal again. If Ciaran were not already dead...

"You're black and blue all over. Like a punch line to some joke." He quipped to break the tension.

Veronica rolled her eyes and motioned for him to get started.

"Shouldn't you hold a ruler or something up to your bruises to show the scale?" Logan asked.

"Did you buy a ruler during Targetpalooza?"

"No." Logan said regretfully. "I remembered scissors, but didn't think to get a ruler. What about a coin?"

"Let's just get this over with." She sighed.

For a moment, Veronica showed vulnerability, her eyes appearing to be on the verge of tears. Then she took a deep breath, and it was as if all life drained out of her. Her eyes became dead, staring at a spot on the ceiling as Logan photographed her injuries. He felt goose bumps rise on his skin. He would take all of her hate stares, all of her looks of disappointment, even the pain in her eyes from earlier, if only he could only never have to see her eyes go dead again.

It was ironic that after spending half the day having vaguely lustful thoughts about Veronica and her knee socks, here she was practically naked, and he'd never felt less turned-on in his entire life.

She turned around and Logan photographed the scratches and bruises on her back from being thrown against the building and a long scratch on the back of her right thigh.

"I think I got it all." Logan said quietly. Veronica nodded, slipped her robe back on, and disappeared into the bathroom without a word.

* * *

**Veronica - Day Two - Sweet Dreams Motel - Somewhere in Western Texas**

* * *

When Veronica came out of the bathroom, she was wearing another pair of sleep shorts and a tank, mask firmly in place. Logan lay on Duncan's bed in his boxers and a t-shirt.

Veronica looked him over "Can you put some clothes on already, Logan?" She complained, but her heart wasn't in it.

As she climbed into bed, the voice on T.V. caught her attention:

**_Anchor: _**_For our top story tonight, we take you to Neptune, California where Ann Marler is on the scene. Ann, what can you tell us about the discovery of a body at the Community Park this morning?"_

**[**The news anchor is replaced on screen by an attractive reporter in her mid-thirties. Her auburn hair is longer than typical for the media and she stands next to Sheriff Don Lamb**]**

**_Marler:_**_ Thanks Connie. I'm here in Neptune, California. A coastal town known for its high concentration of wealth and power, where this morning, a gruesome discovery was made at the Neptune Community Park. At nine fifteen this morning, Ed Dawson, a maintenance supervisor for the Neptune Park Service stumbled across a body. The body was later identified as one Ciaran Fitzpatrick, alleged drug dealer, and member of the infamous Fitzpatrick crime family. When police reviewed video footage from a nearby surveillance camera, they found a story more shocking than originally expected. A story that leads back to the two most prominent families in town and the daughter of the former county sheriff. I have with me here the current sheriff, Don Lamb._

**_Marler:_**_ Hello, Sheriff Lamb._

**_Lamb:_**_ Hello Ann._

**_Marler:_**_ Sheriff, I understand you have video footage of the incident_.

**_Lamb:_**_ That is correct._

**_Marler:_**_ I'd like to warn our viewers that the footage you are about to see includes graphic violence. It is strongly suggested that you send any young children out of the room._

"Sure, make sure to send away all of those kiddies still wandering around the house at eleven at night." Logan muttered.

**[**The screen splits, displaying Ann Marler and Don Lamb on the left side, a black and white still of the maintenance building on the right.**]**

**_Marler:_**_ Sheriff Lamb, explain to me what we're looking at._

**_Lamb:_**_ That's the maintenance building at the community park. It houses the control panel for the floodlights, a ride-on mower and other lawn equipment."_

**_Marler:_**_ And is this building visible from other locations in the park?_

**_Lamb:_**_ No, it's surrounded by an eight-foot high wooden fence._

**[**Ciaran enters the frame dragging Veronica roughly behind him**]**

"Hey, why don't you go hang out in the bathroom or something. Take a bubble bath. You shouldn't have to watch this." Logan said.

"Thank you for the sentiment, but I need to see this. I need to see myself the way that everybody else will be seeing me."

**[**The left side of the split-screen disappears and the right side expands to fill the entire frame. Onscreen, Ciaran shoves Veronica face first into the brick building**]**

**_Marler:_**_ Sheriff Lamb, what are we seeing here?_

**_Lamb:_**_ That's Ciaran Fitzpatrick. The girl is Veronica Mars. She's the daughter of my predecessor, Sheriff Keith Mars._

**[**The scene pauses, and is replaced by Ann Marler and Don Lamb.**]**

**_Marler:_**_ Are you acquainted with Veronica Mars?_

**_Lamb:_**_ Yes, I've known her since I began working at the sheriff's office. I believe she was around eight years old then. She's seventeen now. She always hung around the station when her dad was in office. We used to teach her the ropes during our down time. We always joked that she was born to be a cop. Unfortunately, sometimes she acts as if she already has the badge._

"Lying bastard. You never taught me the ropes. You always told me to go bother Sacks." Veronica grumbled.

Logan glanced over and grinned. "I have no problem picturing you as an eight year old Dirty Harry."

Veronica chuckled quietly.

_Only Logan could possibly make me laugh at a time like this._

Veronica's grin slipped away when the Don Lamb/Ann Marler screen was replaced with the crime scene screen.

**[**Veronica attempts to reach into her bag and Ciaran knocks it out of her hand. He's yelling in her face and she's attempting to reason with him.**]**

**_Marler:_**_ Do you know what they're saying here?_

**_Lamb:_**_ No, unfortunately, the camera wasn't set up to capture audio._

**[**Veronica tries to push her way past Ciaran, but he throws her back against the building, producing a knife and holding it to her throat. Veronica squeezes her eyes shut. He yells something else at her and then starts grabbing at her breasts.**]**

Logan jumped up off the bed and stalked towards the TV.

"Leave it Logan. I need to see it."

Logan pulled his hand back. Let it drop to his side, impotently.

**[**Ciaran reaches up under Veronica's skirt and begins yanking at her underwear, managing to rip them off in three tugs.**]**

Veronica locked her mask firmly in place.

Logan's fists began clenching and unclenching at his sides.

**[**Ciaran screams something in Veronica's face, she pulls away, dry heaving – obviously at the smell of his breath. Ciaran becomes even more enraged, ripping open Veronica's blouse. A single drop of blood runs down her neck.**]**

Logan dropped to the foot of his bed running both hands through his hair.

**[**Ciaran's hand moves to Veronica's breast again, obviously trying to cause pain. Veronica cries. Both of Ciaran's hands move to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Veronica knees him between the legs and tries to run to her bag. The screen freezes, and is then replaced by the shot of Ann Marler and Don Lamb.**]**

**_Marler:_**_ Sheriff Lamb, why do you think Veronica chose to run for her bag instead of the exit?_

**_Lamb:_**_ Veronica is known in these parts for carrying a taser._

**_Marler:_**_ Isn't she a little young to be in possession of a taser?_

**_Lamb:_**_ After leaving office, Sheriff Mars opened Mars Investigations, a private investigations agency. It's well known around here that Veronica helps her father out on some of his cases. I'd imagine she carries the taser for protection._

"Thanks Lambykins. So much for the element of surprise, now that the entire country knows I'm carrying a taser, you ass." Veronica said.

**[**The screen is replaced with the community park footage. Ciaran drops the knife, yanks Veronica back by the hair and begins punching her in the stomach.**]**

Logan stood abruptly and began pacing, the tension in his body reminiscent of a caged tiger.

Veronica breathed slowly, reminding herself that it was just a body on TV. She herself was sitting here in Texas, bruised, but safe. She calmed.

**[**Ciaran screams at Veronica and then presses her windpipe with his hand. Veronica's hands come up to claw at him. He shoves her skirt up to her hips. Her lower body is pixilated on screen, as is Ciaran's penis, which he is shoving at her.**]**

**_Marler voiceover:_**_ What are we seeing here?_

**_Lamb voiceover:_**_ The deceased it attempting to rape Veronica. She has her legs crossed._

**_Marler voiceover:_**_ So he was not able to achieve penetration?_

**_Lamb voiceover:_**_ No, he was not able to._

**[**Logan enters the frame. The footage pauses, and returns to a split screen.**]**

**_Marler:_**_ We have a young man in the lower corner of the screen. Can you identify him?_

**_Lamb: _**_Yes, that's Logan Echolls._

Logan stopped pacing the motel room to see what Lamb had to say.

**_Marler:_**_ To clarify, Logan Echolls, the only son of Oscar winner Aaron Echolls?_

**_Lamb:_**_ The very one._

**_Marler:_**_ Are you personally acquainted with Logan Echolls?_

**_Lamb: (smirking):_**_ I've had the pleasure. He's a bit of a hothead, and has been in and out of the station since he was around thirteen. Typically for minor vandalism, fighting, underage drinking. Interestingly, the last time we had him in was for possession of marijuana paraphernalia, which he insisted up and down had been planted in his locker. [Lamb pauses for dramatic effect] By Veronica Mars._

**[**Ann looks very intrigued**]**

_I know that look on her face. That's the look I see in the mirror all the time. She just figured out that there's a bigger story to get to the bottom of. The story of how a boy rescues and runs away with the girl who framed him and got him arrested._

**[**The split screen disappears and the park footage rolls again. Logan says something and Ciaran turns around. Veronica falls to the ground. Logan moves toward Veronica and Duncan enters the frame. The footage pauses and turns back into a split screen.**]**

**_Marler:_**_ Another young man has entered the screen._

**_Lamb:_**_ That is Duncan Kane._

**_Marler:_**_ Son of billionaire software tycoon, Jake Kane?_

**_Lamb:_**_ Yes._

**_Marler:_**_ Are you acquainted with Duncan Kane?_

**_Lamb:_**_ Yes, but not in the same way as Logan Echolls. Duncan spent some time at the station during the investigation into his sister's murder. He's a good kid. Straight A's. Plays sports._

**_Marler:_**_ Remind our viewers who Duncan's sister was._

**_Lamb:_**_ Duncan's sister was Lilly Kane. She was murdered nearly one year ago. October 3rd, 2003. Her murderer, Abel Koontz is currently on death row awaiting execution._

**_Marler:_**_ I remember the case. It was on the cover of People Magazine._

**_Lamb:_**_ That is correct._

**_Marler:_**_ And what is Duncan Kane's relationship with Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars?_

**_Lamb:_**_ Duncan and Logan have been best friends since childhood. Duncan dated Veronica for about a year before his sister's death._

Veronica noticed that once again, Ann Marler got "the look" and she knew that this story would not be dying down anytime soon.

**[**The park footage takes over the entire screen and begins rolling again. Duncan dives at Ciaran Fitzpatrick, knocks him to the ground and begins strangling him. Logan struggles to pull Duncan off the man. He finally succeeds and Duncan sits motionless, while Ciaran reaches up to shield his throat.**]**

Veronica shivered at the sight of Duncan completely losing it.

**[**Logan runs to Veronica's side, first fixing her skirt. The pixilation disappears. Logan slides a hand under Veronica's neck and lifts her up, cradling her head against his chest. He's talking to her, trying to wake her when Duncan moves again. He picks up the knife and leans over Fitzpatrick. His hand rises and descends. Pixilation appears to cover the gruesome action.**]**

**_Marler voiceover:_**_ What's happening here?_

**_Lamb voiceover:_**_ Duncan has picked up the knife and is stabbing the deceased._

**[**Logan looks up from Veronica and sees what Duncan is doing. He shouts something, and then stares in shock.**]**

**_Lamb voiceover:_**_ Duncan stabbed the deceased eleven times._

**[**Duncan stops stabbing and scrambles backwards to the fence. His fingers go slack, releasing the knife, and he begins rocking.**]**

**_Marler voiceover:_**_ What is Duncan doing here?_

**_Lamb voiceover:_**_ Rocking. He appears to be in shock._

**[**Logan remains frozen for a moment and then gently lowers Veronica back to the ground. He stands and walks to the body, looking down and then covers his mouth as he begins gagging. He begins pacing. The footage clearly shows the word he's repeating over and over again – "FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!"**]**

Veronica could see that Logan was on the verge of pacing the motel room again, in time with his TV counterpart. "Sit." She said, patting the bed next to her. Logan sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and dropped down heavily next to her.

**[**Logan stares at the unconscious Veronica and the catatonic Duncan. Making a decision, he goes to Veronica, kneels next to her and begins shaking her shoulder. After a moment, Veronica's eyes open and she moves to fix her skirt and then to hold her blouse together. They speak for a moment. Veronica shakes her head, and then Logan pulls her into a sitting position. Veronica sees the body and covers her mouth, gagging. Logan shifts to move between Veronica and the body. Veronica's eyes close, and she leans her head back on the brick building.**]**

In her peripheral, Veronica could see Logan examining her face. She offered him a reassuring smile. She wasn't going to flip out now.

**[**Logan rose and moved to Duncan's side. He spoke to him, and then pulled him to a standing position. Duncan appeared to offer no resistance. Logan began guiding Duncan towards the gate. Veronica speaks and points. Logan turns back and snags the FitzBackpack before exiting the frame. Veronica closes her eyes and leans her head back on the brick building again.**]**

**_Marler voiceover:_**_ What just happened there?_

**_Lamb voiceover:_**_ Veronica told Logan to take the deceased's backpack._

**_Marler voiceover:_**_ Do we have any idea what was in the backpack?_

**_Lamb voiceover:_**_ Drugs and money, I would guess._

**_Marler voiceover:_**_ Is Veronica Mars a drug addict?_

**_Lamb voiceover (chuckling):_**_ No. I can't imagine Veronica doing drugs. She was investigating the deceased for dealing drugs. We found a memory card at Mars Investigations full of photos of the deceased dealing. I imagine she either wanted to see what was in that bag. That or she wanted it to look like a drug killing._

_I really do need to look inside that backpack soon._

**_Marler voiceover: _**_What about Kane or Echolls._

**_Lamb voiceover: _**_I would be surprised if Kane was a drug user. Logan may use drugs recreationally, but when he was arrested for the marijuana paraphernalia, his drug test came back clean._

[Logan reenters the frame and crouches next to Veronica. He speaks to Veronica and then pulls her to her feet. Veronica doubles over in pain.]

"Hey, I'm sorry about that." Logan said. "I didn't realize at the time that he'd punched you in the stomach."

"It's alright." Veronica said. "You were only trying to help."

**[**Veronica attempts to straighten again, and gasps in pain. Logan runs a hand through his hair and then lifts Veronica in his arms. Veronica's hands fly up to circle his neck. They speak for a moment and then Veronica buries her face in his neck.**]**

"There you go sniffing me again." Logan teased gently.

"Hey, even jackasses can smell good sometimes."

**[**Logan carries Veronica out of the frame.**]**

Logan's laugh was unexpected and sounded a bit unhinged.

"What?" Veronica said.

"Did you see that?"

"See what?"

"Aaron Echolls strikes again."

"I'm not following."

"They gave me the _'Action Hero edit'_. As I carried you out of there, they slow-mo'd the footage and gave it a soft blur."

"Oh." Veronica said. She'd been there, and had been terrified, but onscreen it had come off looking romantic.

"All they needed to do was to splice in a background of fire and explosions and we would have looked like my father and Michelle Pfeiffer in Hair Trigger."

"You think Lamb did that?"

"No, that was editing room at the broadcast center. Just a simple adjustment like that turns it into a bigger story."

"The relationships between the three of us?"

Logan nodded. "Are you ready to become a fucking soap opera?"

"I go to Neptune High. What do you think the past year has been?"

"Touché."

**[**Ann Marler and Don Lamb now have the full screen**]**

**_Marler:_**_ Have you had any contact with Veronica, Logan or Duncan?_

**_Lamb: _**_No. Sometime yesterday evening, all three fled town._

**_Marler: _**_Duncan Kane is the only one who committed a crime. Do you have a theory as to why Logan and Veronica fled?_

**_Lamb: _**_The people I've interviewed tell me that Logan would do anything for a friend. I don't know why Veronica Mars would go along._

**_Marler: _**_Tell me about the Lilly Kane connection to all three of these kids._

**_Lamb: _**_Well, as you know, Duncan was Lilly's brother. Veronica was her best friend since they were seven years old, and Logan was her boyfriend since middle school. Duncan and Veronica used to date before Lilly's murder, and the two boys are best friends. I don't know what kind of relationship Logan and Veronica had._

**_Marler: _**_Is there any possibility that Duncan and Veronica are dating again?_

**_Lamb: _**_From what I understand from their classmates, Veronica has been estranged from both boys for the past year._

**_Marler: _**_So it was pure chance that they happened along to rescue Veronica?_

**_Lamb: _**_It appears that way, yes._

**_Marler: _**_Thank you for answering our questions, Sheriff Lamb. Is there a number our viewers should call if they see these three?_

**_Lamb:_**_ Umm….Yes. I'd like to ask that if you see these kids, please contact the Balboa County Sheriff's Department. I don't believe them to be armed or dangerous, but I ask that you don't attempt to apprehend them yourselves. Duncan Kane is an unknown risk._

**_Marler:_**_ Thank you Sheriff Lamb. We'll display that phone number. Connie, back to you._

[Ann Marler/Don Lamb is replaced by a color photo of a smiling longhaired Veronica on the beach in a one-piece bathing suit and a long sarong knotted at her left hip. One of her arms is around Logan and the other around Duncan, both of whom wear board shorts.]

**_Anchor voiceover:_**_ Thank you Ann. As yet, we have not been able to reach the Mars, Echolls, or Kane families for comment. We will keep you apprised of developments as they come in._

* * *

"I remember that day." Logan said, staring at the photo. "I think Dick took that picture."

_I remember always thinking of you two as 'My boys'. Why does it still hurt so much?_

"Lamb has been coached." Veronica said distractedly. "And he's working for the FitzPatricks."

"What do you mean?"

"Somebody coached Lamb how to speak to the reporter. He could give a damn less that I was almost raped."

"I know he's a moron, but that's a little harsh even for him."

"I know a girl who was raped." Veronica said quietly. "When she reported it, he told her to '_Go see the wizard and ask for a backbone_'.

"What a fucktard. I believe you. When they had me in for that mysteriously appearing bong…" His eyes slid over to Veronica knowingly. "He told me to _'Go see the wizard and ask for some weed to smoke in it.' _Why the FitzPatricks?"

"We're accessories to murder. Lamb should be organizing a manhunt for us, but he's keeping it low-key, acting as if we're a couple of crazy kids acting up. He doesn't want us to be caught, because the FitzPatricks want to find us themselves. If they have their way, we'll be the next Jimmy Hoffas. Never seen or heard from again."

Logan looked at Veronica, his eyes full of dark emotion. "I want a time machine. I want to go back and murder that fucker myself. When I saw the bruises earlier…And then when I saw him punching you." He took a shaky breath. "I want to kill him so badly."

Veronica put a hand on Logan's arm and squeezed. "It's OK, Logan. He's dead."

Logan looked down at Veronica's hand and back up at her eyes. He laughed nervously. "Why are _you_ comforting _me_? You're the one who was attacked by that animal. I'm just the guy who came along at the last minute. Almost too late. You shouldn't be comforting me."

"It's what I do." Veronica shrugged. "Or did. Or do again. Or…whatever. Get some sleep, Logan."

Logan put an arm around Veronica and squeezed. He then stood, turned off the TV, the lights, and climbed in bed with Duncan. Veronica climbed under the covers and closed her eyes.

"Veronica?" Logan said a moment later.

Veronica rolled her eyes and grinned in the dark. Apparently, Logan was a talker once the lights went out.

"Yes, Logan?"

"You are the strongest person I've ever known."

Veronica felt her eyes well up. "Thank you." She said quietly, glad that he couldn't see her tears. "Good night Logan."

"Night Ronnie."

* * *

**Veronica – Day One – Sweet Dreams Motel – Somewhere in Texas.**

* * *

_Veronica has been waiting for an opportunity to wear this dress, and since nobody invites her out anymore, she's decided to crash Shelly Pomroy's party - the social event of the year. Last year, she'd attended with Lilly and Logan. She can't remember why Duncan hadn't been able to attend, but Lilly had disappeared sometime during the night, leaving Veronica to care for a drunk Logan, as usual. She hates these memories of Lilly. She doesn't want to remember her as selfish, thoughtless, and possibly unfaithful. She wants to remember her as the best friend she ever had._

_She's surprised at all of the stares tonight. Sure, Logan is angry with her, but it's not as if she's done something scandalous. What exactly has she ever done to all of these other people?_

_And there is the Prince of Darkness himself. At the bar, doing shots, surrounded by hangers-on. He sees her, but surprisingly, keeps his mouth shut for once. She wonders who's going to take care of him as he pukes tonight. She shouldn't be feeling this twinge of jealousy. He's the one who turned against her, and it's hardly some kind of honor to care for a drunk. But old rituals die hard._

_She keeps walking, putting distance between herself and Logan, and there is Duncan, the supposed love of her life, being mauled by a brunette with a ponytail. Veronica can't see the girl's face, but she has a good idea who it is. Nice to know that Duncan is still pining away for her. Maybe it's time for her to start dating again. It's clear now that Duncan will not be 'coming to his senses' anytime soon._

_She has a drink in her hand, and she isn't sure how it got there, but it tastes good. Rum and Coke, she thinks. She begins seeing stars and then giggles because she's *actually seeing stars* they're hanging everywhere. She's getting dizzy so she stumbles to the closest pool chaise. Sweet relief. She's just going to sleep now, for a bit._

* * *

"_Your turn again, Logan."_

_She opens her eyes. There may be a crowd around her. She's not sure. To her, there's only herself and Logan. He's her enemy, yet he's sitting on the edge of her chaise. She'll be all right now that he's here. He'll help her get home._

_He looks surprised when her eyes lock onto his; even more so when she clutches his hand._

"_Your eyes, Logan…"_

"_What about them?" His voice is hoarse, as if he's been yelling._

"_They're like the universe." She giggles. "Infinite and Unfathomable."_

_Logan looks as if he's been punched._

"_Hey, it'll be OK." She says pulling her hand free and touching his arm, hoping to reassure him. For some reason, this is a bad idea, but she can't remember why._

"_Why won't you just fucking break already, Ronnie?" His voice cracks as he runs a hand through the front of his hair._

_She looks at him in confusion. "Break?"_

"_God, Logan! Take your turn or move so somebody else can."_

_Logan sighs._

"_Close your eyes, Ronnie." He leans forward and whispers. She can almost feel his lips against her ear._

_She closes her eyes. Something is pressed into her mouth. It tastes like lemon._

* * *

_She's in a bed, in Shelly's guest room, and she can't move. She can turn her head, but she literally can't move her limbs. A shadow moves at the end of the bed, and Ciaran Fitzpatrick comes into view. She screams, but the people standing right outside the door don't even look her way._

_Ciaran pulls off her shoes, and begins running his hand up her bare leg._

_"Don't touch me!" she screams._

_He smiles, exposing his rotting teeth, and the smell of rot permeates the entire bedroom. It's suffocating her._

_"Stop touching me! Leave me alone! Please!"_

_He's pulled her dress all the way up now and he's ripping off her underwear. Two tugs and they're gone._

_"Get off of me! Let me go!"_

_He's squeezing her, leaving bruises on her breasts and thighs. Where he touches her, black and blue bruises spring up. He reaches for his zipper._

_"Please don't hurt me! Please let me go! Not again! Not again! Please!" She's screaming at the top of her lungs. She's thrashing her head from side to side._

* * *

The bed shifts, and Veronica opens her eyes to find the room pitch black. She's enfolded in the scent of the ocean, and pulled snugly against a warm chest.

"Logan?"

"Shhh. It's OK Veronica. You were having a nightmare. Go back to sleep. I won't let anybody hurt you ever again."

Two arms wrap around her, and her head is tucked up under a chin.

She sleeps like a baby.

* * *

******A/N** - Was going to wait to post this until it had been beta'd, but it's been really really dead on here past two days. Have to liven the joint up a bit, right?

**A/N2 - **Hopefully my reporter "voice" is OK. I'll be honest, I never watch the news. I actually hate watching the news, since it's never good news. How else could I maintain my girlish optimism, right? So anyway, I apologize if I didn't get the voice right, and if anybody wants to coach me, I'm all ears.

**A/N3** - There have been a ton of guest reviews on this story. For all of you that I can't thank personally through Private Messaging, I'd like to say thank you here. All of the reader support means the world to me.


	10. Ch10 Day 3 A Bad Case of UST

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – A Bad Case of U.S.T.**

* * *

**Logan – Day Three – Sweet Dreams Motel – Somewhere in Texas**

* * *

Logan woke an hour before the alarm was set to go off. He had been dreaming about Lilly, but he knew before even opening his eyes that it would be Veronica's head on his chest, and her hand curled around his right shoulder. She was similar in size to Lilly, but where Lilly had always felt solid and substantial against him, Veronica was feather light, as if she would drift away if she weren't anchored down. She was nestled up against his left side, and his left arm was wrapped around her, his hand resting gently on her hip.

He sighed and then allowed himself a tiny grin. This was a change. Waking up with a girl whom he didn't feel like instantly extricating himself from. He'd had a couple awkward mornings after one-night stands. Encourage the cuddling, and suddenly they're calling you their boyfriend.

But this was Veronica. There had been no one-night stand, and Veronica was the last person who would ever confuse him for her boyfriend. Plus, her coconut-scented hair smelled nice. He really didn't want to wake her; she'd had a rough night.

Stretching out his right arm to the nightstand, he fumbled for the T.V. remote. He grinned as Veronica clenched his shoulder to prevent him from getting away. Even in her sleep, she was a pushy little thing. Finally grasping the remote, he hit the power button, and lowered the volume, arranging his pillow to prop up his head.

The TV still broadcasted the cable channel from the previous evening, and he zoned out while they recapped some of the national news.

He began focusing again when he noticed his and Veronica's picture on the screen.

* * *

**[**C-NOW News logo – All News All Day – fades to an enhanced still of Logan carrying Veronica away from the scene of the crime**]**

_Of course, they caught the exact moment where I softened towards her. I look like a complete sap there._

_**Anchor:**__ Now for the story taking the country by storm: The fatal stabbing of an alleged drug dealer, Ciaran Fitzpatrick, by Duncan Kane – son of billionaire software tycoon, Jake Kane – while the victim was attempting to rape ex-girlfriend, Veronica Mars; and the subsequent disappearance of Duncan, Veronica, and witness, Logan Echolls – son of Oscar-winner Aaron Echolls. __We take you now to Ann Marler, live at Neptune High School in Neptune, CA. Ann, have there been any new developments?_

**[**Split screen displays showing the news anchor on the left half. On the right half, Ann Marler stands just off school property.**]**

_**Marler:**__Thanks Rebecca. No, there haven't been any new developments in the whereabouts of the missing kids._

_**Anchor:**__ Have you spoken with the families?_

_**Marler:**__ Keith Mars and Lynn Echolls have agreed to sit down with me this evening, and the Kanes will be holding a press conference later this afternoon._

_**Anchor:**__ And Aaron Echolls?_

_**Marler:**__ In the Czech Republic, filming a movie. He's unable to fly home due to contractual obligations. Lynn will be speaking for the family._

Logan's soft chuckle was tinged with bitterness. He'd known that his father wouldn't consider his disappearance worthy of coming home. Why should he be surprised?

_**Anchor:**__ Have you been able to speak with any of their teachers?_

_**Marler:**__ Assistant Principal Van Clemmons stopped by to make sure that we remained off school premises. He refused to comment, except for to say that all three were excellent students with promising futures. In fact, Veronica Mars was already considered a contender for the prestigious Kane Scholarship next year._

_**Anchor:**__ I understood you interviewed some of the classmates earlier this morning?_

_**Marler: **__Yes, many of the students stopped by to tell me their stories about Logan, Duncan and Veronica. The stories were so conflicting that I thought a group interview might be a better approach._

_**Anchor:**__ Are you ready to run the footage?_

_**Marler:**__ I am._

* * *

**[**Tracking shot of the Sac N' Pack fades to a split screen. On the left side is a photo of Veronica sitting between Logan and Duncan on wooden gym bleachers, all laughing. On the right side is a small nondescript room with several couches. The couches are occupied by Neptune High School students.**]**

_Hail hail, the gang's all here…or flock…or whatever you call a grouping of vultures. Oh look, Veronica's only friend. Willy? Waldo? Wilber?_

_**Marler:**__ I'd like to thank the Neptune Sac N' Pack for allowing us to use their break room for this interview. Sac N' Pack - You'll keep coming back. Can each of you introduce yourselves?_

**[**On the right side of the split screen, the camera moves from student to student as they introduce themselves: Wallace Fennel, Dick Casablancas, Cassidy Casablancas, Madison Sinclair, Meg Manning, Susan Knight, Caitlin Ford, Sean Friedrich, and Casey Gant**]**

_Ahh…Wallace. I was close at least._

_**Marler:**__ I'd like to thank you all for agreeing to speak to me today. Do you think Duncan, Veronica, and Logan are alive?_

_**Dick:**__ What, are you asking if we think they've been killed? No way man. Logan Echolls is invincible. They totally took off._

_**Marler: **__Do the rest of you agree with that._

_**Everyone:**_(Shrugs and nods)

_**Marler:**__ So you think they ran? Can any of you tell me where Logan, Duncan, and Veronica are heading?_

_**Everyone:**__ (_Laughing nervously, looking at each other and shrugging)

_**Dick:**__ Well there's always Tijuana. That's where I would go._

_And…if Weevil hadn't talked me out if it, you would have just blown my cover, Dick._

_**Marler:**__ Are you aware of any vacation properties where they might be hiding?_

_**Madison:**__ The Kanes have their Napa house. I think they have a place at Big Bear also._

_**Casey:**__ Aspen. I think both of the families have homes there._

* * *

_**Marler:**__ Tell me about Duncan Kane. Has he ever displayed a violent side in the past?_

_**Dick:**__ Never._

_**Cassidy: **__No._

_**Meg:**__ No, he wouldn't hurt a fly._

_**Sean: **__Not Duncan._

_**Susan:**__ Yes._

_**Everyone: **_(All eyes turn to Susan)

**[**The left side of the split screen cuts to a recent photo of Duncan**]**

_**Marler: **__Susan, can you elaborate?_

_**Susan:**__ My friend's brother works in the ER. Sometime last fall, Duncan was brought in kicking and screaming, and foaming at the mouth, calling out Veronica's name. It took three orderlies to get him in a straightjacket. This was right after he broke up with Veronica._

_**Madison:**__ I heard that story too. Of course, it's always about Veronica._

_Wait...Duncan was calm after I pulled him off Jake that one night. He didn't even remember it happening the next day, so he must have flipped out twice that week he broke up with Veronica. What did she do to cause those kinds of meltdowns?_

* * *

_**Marler:**__ Why do you think they took Ciaran Fitzpatrick's duffel bag? Do any of them have a history of drug use?_

_**Dick:**__ No way, man._

_**Sean:**__ No._

_**Susan:**__ I've heard rumors of the boys taking X at parties, but not day to day._

_**Madison:**__ Personally, I think Duncan takes a whole pharmacy of drugs every day. What else could explain the personality change? But nothing illegal._

_**Wallace **_(shaking his head): _Veronica would have wanted the bag, if she was investigating the guy. She wouldn't let a clue like that get away._

* * *

**[**Left side of split screen cuts to recent photo of Veronica with short hair.**]**

_**Marler:**__ Tell me why Veronica, a high school student, would be investigating a drug dealer._

_**Wallace:**__ I talked to her that afternoon before she went to the park. Let's just say her client made her an offer she couldn't refuse._

_**Marler:**__ Why would her client hire a teenage girl for such a dangerous job?_

_**Wallace **_(looking shifty)_: She...may have...taken the job on behalf of Mars Investigations._

_**Marler:**__ How long has Veronica been investigating cases with her father?_

_**Wallace: **__I believe they opened Mars Investigations around the beginning of the year._

_**Casey:**__ That's correct. My parents hired Mr. Mars right after they opened to locate a missing author._

Veronica shifted in her sleep, sliding her hand from Logan's shoulder down to his stomach. Logan eyed the hand with an eyebrow raised.

"Um…Veronica? You might want to wake up."

He felt her stir at his side, and braced himself for a verbal smack down.

"This feels dangerously close to cuddling," she mumbled against his chest.

Logan withdrew the arm that curled around Veronica. "Sorry. You were having a nightmare and screaming. I just thought…well…if I helped you…I'd be able to get some sleep."

"I know." Veronica said sighing and rolling onto her back. "It worked. I actually got a good night's sleep. Thank you."

"Who are you and where'd you put Veronica?"

Veronica flashed an I-can't-believe-I-just-thanked-Logan-Echolls smile/wince.

"Look!" Logan said, pointing at the T.V. "Our devoted classmates are waxing poetic over us."

"Oh, I can't wait to see how much they really love me!" Veronica said in a pep squad voice, sitting and snagging Logan's pillow to prop herself up. His head thumped against the headboard.

"Hey! Get your own pillow!" He whined. When she only smirked at him, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and tried to steal the pillow back. Veronica compromised by giving him half.

_How strange is it that I can sit here with her shoulder to shoulder, knee to knee, and watch TV like an old married couple? Like we haven't been fighting for a year__?_

* * *

**[**Left side of split screen cuts to a photo of Duncan.**]**

_**Marler:**__ Madison, let's go back to your earlier statement about Duncan's personality change. Can you elaborate?_

_**Madison:**__ It was after Lilly's death. Duncan was always quieter than Logan…_

_**Meg:**__ More introspective._

_**Madison:**__ Right. He was introspective, but still friendly and outgoing. After Lilly died, he turned into a zombie: staring off into space, forgetting where he's supposed to be sometimes, looking lost. He's cold now._

_**Meg:**__ He's never rude or disrespectful, just withdrawn._

_**Susan:**__ He's drugged out of his mind. But to be honest, all three of them had personality transplants._

_**Marler: **_(with interest)_: Logan and Veronica changed as well?_

_**Everyone **_(With various nods):_ OH YEAH!_

**[**Left side of split screen cuts to photo of Logan and Veronica sticking their tongues out at the camera**]**

_**Susan:**__ Logan used to be this...lovable goof. After Lilly's death he became...Can I say jackass on TV?_

"Sure, if I can say 'bitch' in a motel room," Logan muttered under his breath.

_**Dick: **__Ronnie changed the most. She used to be…_

_**Casey:**__ Innocent, naïve __, the peacekeeper_.

_**Wallace:**__ The last word I'd ever use to describe Veronica Mars is naïve._

_**Casey: **__That's because you only know the new version of her. When they were the Fab Four, Logan and Lilly were the wild ones. Duncan and Veronica were the quiet, responsible ones._

_**Meg:**__ People were merciless with Veronica. She could either lay down and take it, or she could toughen up. She chose to fight back._

_**Susan:**__ She had a 180-degree personality change_

"They really know nothing about you, do they?" Logan noted. "You were always tough. That's one of the first things I ever noticed about you."

"You bet I'm tough." Veronica held up a bicep and flexed it.

_**Caitlin:**__ She's not tough, she's mean._

_**Wallace:**__ Mean? Because she found out what you were up to?_

_**Caitlin **_(sulks)

"Wait, you cheated on me, and now you want to play the wronged victim, Caitlin?"

"The nerve of some people," Veronica said.

* * *

**[**Left side of screen cuts to photo of Duncan getting something out of a locker while Logan leans back against the adjacent locker.**]**

"Look at you all cool and unaffected. You practice that lean, don't you?"

"Always accusing me of practicing things. I practice walking backward, I practice leaning..." Logan shook his head as if injured. "Why on earth would I practice a lean? You ever think maybe I'm just too lazy to stand up straight?"

Veronica looked surprised, at his reference to an earlier time.

_What Ronnie, you thought I didn't remember every single detail about the day I met you?_

_**Marler:**__ According to the video, Logan Echolls committed no crime. Why would he flee?_

_**Dick:**__ Because Duncan's his BFF._

_**Caitlin:**__ Logan takes care of Duncan._

_**Marler:**__ Takes care of Duncan, how?_

_**Cassidy: **__Ever since Lilly's death, Logan's been helping Duncan._

_**Casey:**__ Duncan's a scholar. He gets good grades and everything, but if it weren't for Logan, he'd probably spend the entire day contemplating the meaning of his shoes. Logan at least gets him moving and socializing. Somewhat._

_**Madison:**__ I'm telling you guys, it's the meds. Duncan didn't used to be like that._

"Did you remember to grab any meds for Duncan at the Kane house?" Veronica asked.

"Never crossed my mind." Logan said. "Maybe that's a good thing? Hopefully?"

* * *

_**Marler:**__ What caused Veronica's breakup and estrangement from the boys?_

Logan felt Veronica stiffen next to him.

**[**The left side of the split screen cuts to a homecoming photo of Duncan and Veronica.**]**

_**Cassidy:**__ That was two different things. Duncan and Veronica broke up first._

_**Madison: **__Nobody knows why. I heard that there never was a breakup. He just stopped speaking to her one day and left it to her to figure out._

_**Wallace:**__ He still treats her as if she doesn't exist. That dude is cold-blooded._

_**Marler:**__ When was the breakup?_

_**Dick:**__ A couple weeks before Lilly died. It was a rough month for all of them. I think first Logan and Lilly broke up for the thousandth time, maybe a week later, Duncan and Veronica broke up, and then a couple weeks later, Lilly was murdered._

_**Marler:**__ So Logan took Duncan's side against Veronica and turned on her?_

_**Susan:**__ The rumors were that she had something to do with his breakup with Lilly._

_**Dick:**__ She did, but he forgave her for that. Logan and Ronnie were friends right before we went to Tijuana._

_**Marler:**__ What's significant about Tijuana?_

_**Cassidy:**__ Dick, Logan and I were there the day Lilly was murdered._

_You ass! Why are you talking about Tijuana and the day that Lilly died?_

_**Casey**__: Lilly was the glue that held them together. She was Duncan's sister, Logan's girlfriend, and Veronica's best friend._

_**Marler:**__ So after Lilly's death…?_

_**Casey: **__Without her boyfriend and her best friend, there wasn't much tying Veronica and Logan together._

"It wasn't like that." Logan said without any elaboration. He risked a glance at Veronica, but she wasn't looking at him.

**[**Left side of split screen cuts to a photo of Logan and Veronica sitting on a blanket on the beach. Veronica wears a turquoise one-piece and Logan wears an unzipped wetsuit.**]**

_**Dick:**__ That's not true. Ronnie and Logan were good friends outside of the Kanes._

_**Marler**__: So what happened?_

_**Madison:**__ Veronica's dad, the sheriff, went after the Kanes for Lilly's murder._

_**Dick**__: Logan thinks of Mr. Kane like his own father._

_**Cassidy:**__ He made her choose - stand by her father, or stand by her friends._

_**Madison:**__ She chose to stand by her father._

_**Dick: **__She betrayed everyone._

_**Marler:**__ How did she betray everyone?_

_**Dick:**__ I just told you. She stood by her father._

_**Everyone:**_(Nods of agreement except for Casey, Meg, and Wallace)

_**Marler:**__ I'm not grasping how that is a betrayal._

_**Wallace: **__Trust me. You're not the only one._

_**Cassidy:**__ Loyalty means everything to Logan Echolls._

_**Susan:**__ So he declared war on Veronica._

_**Meg**_(rolling her eyes):_ He made her life miserable. And all of the sheep followed._

* * *

_**Marler:**__ What did Logan do to make Veronica's life miserable._

_**Wallace:**__ Just from what she's told me? He started rumors, marked up her locker, marked up her car, let air out of her tires, threw her clothing in the toilet while she was in the locker-room shower._

_**Dick:**__ That was all of us, not just Logan._

_**Cassidy: **__Most of those things aren't Logan's style. __When Logan does something to Veronica he wants her to know he's responsible. He wouldn't mess with her locker or her car unless she was standing there to witness it. What's the point if he doesn't get her attention?_

_**Wallace: **__Well I was standing there next to Veronica last week witnessing him break her headlights._

_**Dick:**__ Hey! She planted a bong in his locker. What did she expect?_

_**Wallace:**__ He loved it. He called her cute and acted like it was a fun little game between them, and then two days later, he's a psycho at the beach with a tire iron breaking her headlights._

_**Cassidy:**__ It is like a game to Logan._

_**Marler:**__ Did Logan physically threaten Veronica with the tire iron? Was she afraid of him?_

_**Wallace:**__ Nah, only her car. Veronica Mars afraid of that punk? Please!_

"Cause I'm tough!" Veronica held up her fists in a boxing pose.

_**Dick:**__ Hey, Ronnie is no victim. She gives as good as she gets. She's done some really crappy things to Logan in revenge. Even to the rest of us. She's messed with my truck a couple times so that it wouldn't start._

_**Sean:**__ Veronica is vindictive. She hates anybody with money. I wouldn't be surprised if she staged the entire thing to lure them back into her web._

_**Everyone:**_(turns to stare at Sean with mouths open)

Logan and Veronica stared at the TV with their mouths open.

"Mind taking a little side trip back to Neptune, so I can put my fist in his mouth?" Logan asked finally.

"That would be a problem. I could probably sic' Weevil on him though."

"Never thought I would see the day where I would side with Weevil over an 09er." Logan said.

* * *

_**Marler:**__ Why would Veronica run away with somebody she hates?_

_**Wallace:**__ There's no way she would leave with Logan Echolls. I think they kidnapped her or took her hostage._

"Hurray! I'm a kidnapping fugitive now." Logan said, running a hand through his hair.

"Well...technically we both are. Duncan never exactly gave us his consent to bring him along. I knew I should have emailed Wallace before we left."

_**Dick:**__ That's ridiculous. They didn't kidnap her._

_**Meg:**__ She doesn't hate them._

_**Casey:**__ I like Veronica, but I have to agree. Logan and Veronica have a very unhealthy sort of relationship. He puts so much effort into his rivalry with her, and Veronica is no better. If she didn't want the attention, she would try harder to avoid it. There are 30 lunch tables, and every day she chooses to sit at the table closest to Logan and Duncan. Facing them. That's not something you do when you just want to be ignored._

_**Marler:**__ Why do you think that is?_

_**Casey: **__I don't think either of them wants to let go of the past, or be forgotten by the other, even if the __attention is negative. Maybe they need each other to keep Lilly Kane's memory alive? Maybe they __should just hug and make up._

"Umm…You need a hug Veronica?" Logan's eyes were large and innocent.

"Considering our positions when I woke up, I think we've already exceeded our hug quota for the year." Veronica answered, not taking her eyes off the T.V.

**[**Left side of split screen cuts to photo of Duncan holding Veronica's hand at the lunch table and smiling at her**]**

_**Sean:**__ I think it's because she's obsessed with Duncan._

_**Susan:**__ It's Duncan who's obsessed with her._

_**Marler: **__Why would you say that?_

_**Susan:**__ Actually, they're both obsessed with her. But Duncan…_(voice drops to a conspiratorial whisper)_ A night or two before they disappeared, Duncan was making out with his girlfriend in his car, and called her by Veronica's name. When she questioned him, all he could do was laugh hysterically._

Logan was on the verge of laughing hysterically. He risked a peek at Veronica who was looking over at the sleeping Duncan with a scowl on her face. She glanced back at Logan.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"I don't know. Maybe the fact that Duncan and I both have a Veronica Mars-related 'wrong name' incident. Maybe we should compare notes."

Veronica's eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "You wouldn't dare."

_Uh-oh. Ronnie's bout' to blow._

"No. I would never tell him about that. But can't you see the humor in it?"

"My humiliation? Yeah, it's hilarious."

"Humiliation? Shouldn't it be Shelly who's humiliated for that story getting out?"

"I wasn't talking about the Shelly situation." She sighed.

Logan sighed. "Why do you get so pissed off every time I mention that day?"

"Why do you need to keep mentioning it? Stop bringing it up already."

"I thought we'd left things on good terms that day. What's the problem?"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It.".

_**Caitlin:**__ I think it would be romantic if they got back together._

_**Susan:**__ If Veronica and Duncan get back together, I hope they never come back. They were the most_

_nauseating couple this school has ever seen. Like, they could not bear to stop holding hands and gazing_

_into each other's eyes, so they would even eat their sandwiches one-handed._

"She has a point. You two _were_ pretty nauseating."

"And you and Lilly were any better?"

"Lilly wouldn't put up with any of that mushy stuff. She hated it."

"But you didn't."

Logan shrugged. He'd picked the wrong girl if he was looking for PDA's.

_Or… face it Logan, maybe you just picked the wrong girl._

* * *

**[**Left side of the screen cuts to photo of Logan and Veronica at a party. He has both arms around her from behind and is whispering in her ear. By the laughter on her face, he's obviously flirting shamelessly.**]**

"That was a fun night. I think. I was pretty drunk."

Veronica looked at the photo wistfully. "When that picture was taken, you were trying to convince me that we should ditch the Kanes and run away together." She looked around the motel room as if in surprise. "Oh! What do you know?"

Logan sighed regretfully and pointed to Duncan. "We didn't do it right."

Veronica snorted in laughter. "Ahh…but is he _really_ here?"

_**Marler:**__ And Logan? You were saying that it's obsession behind all of the hostility?_

_**Cassidy **_(laughing)_: Hostility? It's a total act. Logan pretends to hate Veronica, but yeah, I'd agree, he's a bit obsessed with her. He's constantly staring at her. He knows her schedule by heart. He's always __arranging to 'just run into her'. All of those pranks? He's pulling the pigtails of the girl he has a crush on. Then there's Duncan, who is completely in love with her, but trying to repress it. One of those guys is going to get the girl. That friendship is doomed._

Neither Veronica nor Logan looked at the other.

_**Marler:**__ Very interesting. So you think this is a love triangle situation._

_**Cassidy:**__ Yes_

_**Everyone:**_(several heads nod, while Wallace emphatically shakes his head in the negative.)

_**Marler: **__So who do you predict will 'get the girl'?_

_**Cassidy:**__ Well Duncan has that whole "first love' thing going for him, but I took Logan in the pool. I __think Veronica has outgrown Duncan. She and Logan make much more sense now, personality-wise. Plus, I've learned to always bet on Logan._

_**Marler:**__ What kind of pool?_

_**Everyone **_(Looking away shiftily)

Logan did a little fist pump.

"Logan?!" Veronica turned to him ready to yell.

Logan looked abashed. "I like to win things, Okay?" He shrugged.

_**Caitlin:**__ You have it all wrong. It's Veronica who's obsessed with Logan. I was dating Logan just last week, and she told him this awful lie about me, just to break us up._

_**Wallace **_(Eyebrows raised in disbelief)_**: **__Oh…you just keep talking, girl._

_**Caitlin:**__ She told Logan right in front of me that she switched to Journalism class just to be near him. She even wanted to switch to our fourth period class, but got it all wrong. She's obsessed with him._

"That girl is delusional," Veronica said. "The finer points of sarcasm appear to be lost on her."

"I didn't date her for her brains."

Veronica punched him in the arm and shook her head.

_**Susan:**__ Well then it's very mutual. How's this for obsession? Logan was dating my best friend before Caitlin. And she didn't think his vendetta with Veronica was very healthy, so she gave him an ultimatum. Her or Veronica. He chose Veronica._

_And I was hoping that bullet point wouldn't get a mention. You just couldn't keep that to yourself, could you__?_

"Did you rea-" Veronica began.

Logan cut her off. "Does she look kind of pregnant to you?"

Veronica just stared at him.

_**Wallace:**__ Every single one of you is crazy. Veronica hates Logan. Logan hates Veronica. Veronica is dating Troy Vandegraff - or at least they had their first date the night before she disappeared._

"I am so glad I got you away from that douchebag." Logan said.

"Why? What is your issue with Troy?"

"Nothing. He just doesn't know how to follow instructions."

"Did you…" Veronica trailed off at Dick's next statement.

_**Dick:**__ Logan and Veronica? They have this crazy U.S.T. - Unidentified Sexual Tension._ (He pumps his hips suggestively in time with his words)_._

_**Marler:**__ Isn't the U supposed to stand for Unresolved._

_**Dick:**__ Yeah, that too! I wouldn't be surprised if they've been having crazy hate sex under our noses for_

_years._

_**Marler:**__ If they were having sexual relations, wouldn't that negate the 'unresolved' part?_

_**Dick:**__ Huh?_

_**Marler:**__ Thank you Mr. Casablancas._

Both Logan and Veronica groaned at Dick's hypothesis.

"Awkward," Logan smirked, looking over at Veronica. She was avoiding his eyes.

_Okay, sure. We'll pretend we didn't hear that, Ronnie. Fine with me._

_**Wallace: **__Dude, you are delusional._

* * *

_**Madison:**__ Actually every single one of you is wrong._

_**Everyone **_(turns to face Madison)_._

_**Madison: **__Logan and Veronica are together. Dating. A couple._

"We had to know that was coming." Logan said.

"That doesn't' mean I have to like it. Now the entire world is going to think that something is going on between us," Veronica moaned.

_Isn't there something going on between us, Veronica?_

That question was written all over his face. Fortunately, rather than looking at him, Veronica's eyes were glued to the T.V.

_**Wallace:**__ And you're even more delusional than your boyfriend. Did you miss the part where I said Veronica was dating Troy?_

_**Madison:**_(smirks)_ I have it straight from their own mouths. I asked them point-blank if they were dating and they admitted it._

_**Everyone: **_(mouths open)

_**Marler:**__ When was this, Madison?_

_**Madison: **__The night they left town. I may have been the last person to see them before they left. I was at Target. _(grimaces)._ I had a gift card. I thought I could use it to buy CD's and DVD's._

_**Wallace:**__ Veronica would never ever date Echolls._

_**Madison:**__ I figured some people wouldn't believe me. That's why I'm glad that I videotaped them on my phone_. (Turns to Ann Marler) _We can talk about the video afterwards?_

_**Marler:**__ Could they have been making it up as a cover story?_

_**Madison:**_(considers)_ They were really into each other. Even before they knew I was there. Then the touching, and the forehead kissing. I think they were for real._

Veronica and Logan looked at each other.

"She freaking recorded us?" Logan said. "Sometimes I really hate that girl."

"Only sometimes?" Veronica wondered aloud.

_**Wallace**__: Stop before I vomit._

_**Caitlin:**__ I want to vomit too._

"That's your bulimia talking." Veronica muttered.

_**Meg**__: I don't think there's anything romantic going on. But they love each other. All three of them. You would have to understand the kind of friendship they had before Lilly's death._

* * *

**[**Left side of split screen cuts to photo of the Fab Four, all laughing.**]**

_**Marler:**__ Tell me about the friendship_

_**Meg: **__The four of them were very very close. Veronica and Logan were good friends for three years before Lilly's death. Veronica and Duncan were good friends for two years before they started dating. Duncan and Logan have been best friends since kindergarten. Lilly and Veronica since they were seven._

_**Susan: **__The four of them used to be royalty. I mean, they hung around with everybody, but nobody could break into their inner circle. They were very...exclusive._

_**Dick:**__ Sometimes, at a party, Logan would...imbibe…a bit too much, and he would always send us to go find Veronica._

_**Casey:**__ And she'd always come. No questions asked._

_**Cassidy: **__Lilly wasn't very nurturing. Veronica would take care of him and drive him home._

_**Cassidy:**__ Remember when Logan almost started a war with Pan High because that guy hit on Veronica?_

_**Dick: **__Hey, that dude totally disrespected her. And Duncan couldn't be bothered to do anything about it._

_**Wallace:**__ And now Logan is her chief disrespecter._

"Did that really happen? How come I never heard about it?" Veronica asked in surprise.

"He grabbed your ass, Veronica. You thought I was just going to let him get away with that?"

_**Meg: **__When Lilly died, they all suffered from temporary insanity, but I think they would have found their way back to each other eventually. Those kinds of bonds can never be truly broken. Battered and bruised, but not broken._

Veronica put her face in her hands and breathed.

"What, Veronica?" Logan asked, hand on her back. "You okay?"

"I hate this!"

"Being on the run?"

"No, this." She gestured to the TV. "Memories. I don't want to remember you like you used to be. You're not that guy anymore who defended my honor. You're the guy who ruined my reputation."

"I'm the guy that got you and Duncan away from that maintenance building." Logan said quietly.

"You're the guy who bashed in my headlights."

"I'm the guy who made the nightmares go away."

Veronica lifted her head to face Logan, searching his eyes, and then sighed in resignation.

* * *

_**Marler:**__ Before we wrap things up here, do any of you have anything you'd like to say to Logan, Duncan, or Veronica?_

_**Caitlin: **__I miss you Logan. Please come home._

_**Sean: **__Guys, what were you thinking? Veronica Mars? So not worth it._

_**Casey:**__ Stay safe guys, and take care of Veronica. She's not as tough as she pretends to be._

"Am too!"

_**Madison:**_(smirking)_ Logan, I gave you the two days you asked for. Stay safe, all of you._

_**Cassidy:**_(laughing)_ I'd give anything to be a fly on the wall wherever you guys are. There's going to be fireworks. Stay safe. Stay cool. Try not to kill each other. And Logan, just admit already that you want her. I have a lot of money riding on you._

_**Wallace**_**:** (shaking his head in disgust)._ Veronica. You're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll find a way to get away from them. They have to sleep sometime. I miss you, girl._

_**Meg: **__I'm happy that you three found each other again. Lilly would be very proud of you guys for saving Veronica, and even prouder to see you sticking together. Stay safe. I miss you guys._

_**Dick: **__Yo! Logan! I totally took you in the pool, dude! Rock on with your U.S.T. with that hot little blonde! But remember to suit up!_

"Hey, you want to hook up? We can split the money." Logan waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Guess that's a big 'no'," he said, when she rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

_**Marler: **_(shaking her head)_. I noticed that none of you urged your friends to turn themselves in to the police._

_**Dick:**__ Dude, have you met Sheriff Lamb?_

_**Wallace: **__That may be the first thing you and I have ever agreed on. Sheriff Lamb is as corrupt as...Sheriff Roscoe P Coltrane._

_**Madison:**__ I don't know. I kind of like him._

* * *

_**Marler:**__ I'd like to thank each of you for taking the time to answer my questions. Rebecca, back to you._

_**Anchor:**__ Thank you, Ann. I look forward to your interview with the parents, later today._

Veronica sighed. "You know, our classmates are ridiculous. I was almost raped, and Duncan killed somebody, and all anybody cares about is who I'm hooking up with."

"Welcome to high school," Logan said.

"We're just three high school students who got in a jam. How does our love lives - or lack of one - become national news? Who could possibly care?"

"Veronica, people sit at home and watch Ozzy Osbourne's kids clean up dog-shit on TV. There are TV shows about Anna Nicole Smith. Nick and Jessica. Paris freaking Hilton. They're C-Listers, B-List at best. Daddy dearest is A-List. A 2-time Oscar winner. As much as it sucks, people want to know where I'm hiding, who I'm fucking, what I'm wearing, and what I ate for breakfast. I can't go to the mailbox without people on tour buses snapping my pictures. Now I'm a fugitive, on the run with a billionaire's kid and a hot blonde, who may be my girl or may be Duncan's or may be playing us both. People want to know. Welcome to my life." Logan sighed resignedly and shrugged.

**[**Split screen restores to a full screen showing Ann Marler in the present time**]**

_**Marler:**__ So to recap… _(she sighs)_, nobody at Neptune High seems to know the whereabouts of the three missing teens, nor where they are headed. Duncan Kane may have had a violent episode once in the past. None of them are regular drug users. Logan may have fled to take care of Duncan. Nobody knows why Veronica tagged along. A rift between the three started last year after the death of Lilly Kane, and may or may not exist to this day. They may be friends. Or enemies. Or lovers. Veronica may be obsessed with Duncan. Or Logan. Or Duncan may be obsessed with her. Or Logan is. Or all of the above. Logan has tried to make Veronica's life miserable. Veronica has responded in kind. The students of Neptune High feel there's enough potential for a love triangle that they've started a pool. And finally, Logan and Veronica may be suffering from a bad case of _(she smirks here)_ U.S.T._

_**Anchor**_(chuckling)_**:**__ Thanks Ann, we'll check in with you later for updates._

[Cut back to the opening still of Logan carrying Veronica which then fades to the C-NOW call sign.]

"What in the hell was that?" Veronica asked when she could finally speak again.

"I have no idea."

"So…" She laughed nervously. "You think Penicillin clears that stuff up?"

"What? U.S.T.? Nope. Sorry Ronnie. There's only one cure for U.S.T." He raised an eyebrow at her suggestively. "So whadya think? Want to get to work on that?"

Veronica gave him her most flirtatious smile, and then pushed him off the bed.

He made a satisfying thump when he hit the floor.

* * *

**Veronica – Day Three – Sweet Dreams Motel – Somewhere in Texas**

* * *

They took turns showering and caring for Duncan.

"I'll go turn in the room key if you pack up the truck," Veronica offered, adjusting her curly dark brown wig in the mirror.

"Eww. Not that wig again!" Logan sneered. "It's funny how I always get relegated to packhorse duty."

At Veronica's glare, Logan sighed and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Fine. No problem."

"Back in a sec," she said, scooping up the room key and exiting the room.

As Veronica approached the front office, the door opened and a very large man came stalking out, clearly frustrated. He headed for a green muscle car, keys in hand, but changed his trajectory when he noticed Veronica.

"Excuse me, miss. Can you take a look at these pictures and tell me if you've seen any of these three kids?"

He held out what looked to be photos cut from a yearbook. Veronica glanced down at his hand and then back up at his face.

_Liam Fitzpatrick!_

She froze in place, staring. He suddenly recognized her as well, and bounded towards her. As Liam was about to reach for her, Veronica feinted to her left and took off running in the direction from which she'd come, screaming at the top of her lungs.

She could hear the sound of Liam's feet pounding the sidewalk behind her. Crying and gulping air, she ran even faster down the long stretch of rooms. As she rounded a blind corner, Logan was there. He pushed her behind him, and when Liam rounded the corner, he ran straight into Logan's fist. Liam stopped, but he did not go down. Logan hit him again in the face - obviously with all of his strength - to no avail. Liam remained on his feet.

A twisted smile came over Liam's face, and then he started hitting back. Logan managed to stay on his feet after Liam's first two punches, but he went down on the third.

"Oh my God! Logan!" Veronica screamed. "Don't hurt him!"

Before Liam could kick Logan in the ribs, Veronica leaped onto his back, grabbing a handful of hair with her left hand and scratching at his face with her right. She tried to dig her feet in to climb higher up his back, but couldn't get any purchase.

Liam rammed backwards into the brick wall of the motel, crushing Veronica, but she managed to hold on. As she tried to go for Liam's eye, he rammed backwards again. This time, her head struck the brick wall, and she slid to the ground.

Liam leaned over her menacingly. "You're going to regret that, Blondie." He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to a standing position, but suddenly Logan was between them, shielding her with his body.

"Don't touch her," Logan snarled through gritted teeth. He punched Liam in the face. "Don't you EVER touch her! Veronica, run! Get out of here!"

Veronica slipped out from between Logan and the wall. She watched as Logan and Liam traded punches. Liam was bigger, stronger, and seemed to feel no pain, but Logan was faster and had more at stake. She noticed how when Logan punched, he put his entire body into it – as if trying to punch _through_ Liam's face. It was graceful even in its clumsiness, which was a contradiction she would need to think about later.

Logan had Liam backed against the wall and on his knees when he noticed Veronica.

"Veronica, I told you to run," He cried in exasperation.

Liam took advantage of Logan's distraction, and caught him with a right-hook that knocked him to the ground. Liam was leaning over, fist pulled back to punch him, when Logan's foot came up between his legs. Howling, Liam hunched over in pain. Logan scrambled off the ground and began pounding Liam in the face again. This time Liam went down.

Logan crouched over to hit him in the face again, but Liam's foot swept out and knocked Logan off his feet.

Logan remained on the ground, the wind knocked out of him, while Liam slowly staggered to his feet. He pulled back a booted foot and kicked Logan in the ribs. He was pulling back his foot to kick Logan a second time, when Veronica pressed her taser against his side and pulled the trigger. Liam went down, and Logan scrambled backwards, rising unsteadily to his feet.

"Come here, Veronica."

"What if he tries to get up?" Veronica asked.

"Come. Here." He commanded.

Veronica walked over to Logan and he gently pushed her behind his back. Reaching into the back of his pants, Logan pulled out a gun and aimed it at Liam, who was just beginning to stir.

Veronica lost it. "A gun, Logan? Where'd you get a gun?"

"I took it off the other Fitzpatrick when you made me undress him. Did you turn in the room key Veronica?" He never took his eyes off Liam.

"Not yet."

"Okay, go unlock our room. Then run to the truck and grab your handcuffs."

"Logan did he hurt you?"

"Just do it, ok? Get a roll of duct tape, too."

"Okay." Veronica agreed. She put her hand on Logan's side, and he covered her hand with his own for a second, lightly squeezing.

* * *

When Veronica returned to the room, Logan had Liam backed up against the wall. Something about Liam's eyes terrified Veronica. As she approached him with the handcuffs, Logan stopped her.

"No, Veronica. Come here."

Veronica walked over to where Logan stood near the bed, and he reached out his left arm drawing her near. She could feel his breath on her ear as he whispered: "The minute you go anywhere near him, he's going to grab you and try to use you as a shield. He won't take being backed into a corner."

"What are we doing then?" Veronica whispered.

"I need you to hold the gun. And don't let him see any hesitation on your face, okay?"

Veronica nodded, taking the gun.

"Lace your hands on the back of your head, Fitzpatrick." Logan commanded.

Veronica had never seen Logan so self-assured. He was calm to the point of being icy.

Liam looked Logan up and down, and Veronica jerked the gun up, catching his attention.

"You're not going to shoot me, Blondie." Liam said, leering at her.

"You go right ahead and believe that," Logan offered. "I've made the mistake of underestimating her before. You have no idea of the lengths to which this girl will go. Now turn around."

Liam smirked, and slowly laced his fingers together at the back of his neck.

"Now walk slowly into the bathroom. Any sudden moves and she will shoot you."

Liam walked into the bathroom, and then turned back to look at Logan.

"You gonna cuff me to a toilet the way you did my cousin, boy?"

Veronica glanced at the toilet. It wasn't going to work this time. It was wider at the base, and Liam wasn't unconscious like Danny Boyd had been. There was a pedestal sink in this bathroom though.

Logan, apparently, had come to the same conclusion. "I want you to sit down very slowly, and wrap your arms around the sink. Any sudden moves and she will shoot you."

Liam smirked again before following instructions.

Logan approached very carefully. Ready to leap back at even a hint of movement, Logan carefully snapped the cuffs first onto Liam's left wrist, then his right.

"Okay, Fitzpatrick. I need you to straddle the sink, so that I can tape your feet together.

"Fuck you, punk."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, Fuck. You. Punk. The sheriff's daughter is not going to shoot a man who's handcuffed to a sink."

"Yeah, but I will," Logan promised, reaching for the gun.

"Logan…" Veronica signaled him with her eyes to step outside the bathroom.

Logan followed her out, and dropped to the end of the bed, running his hands through his hair.

Veronica dropped down next to him. "Let's just chloroform him, strip him, and get the hell out of here."

"We can't!" Logan said, frustration evident in his voice. "We can't get near him."

"He's cuffed, Logan."

"Did you see his eyes, Veronica?"

"What about them?"

"They're fucking evil personified. This guy isn't like Danny Boyd. I know a man like this. He's psychotic. He's not going to let us anywhere near him to chloroform him."

"Logan, you could hold the gun while I-"

"Veronica, he knows we can't shoot him while he's cuffed. You try to get near him, he's going to use his legs. First, he will kick you. Hard. After he's hurt you, he will lock his legs around you to pull you closer, and when he has you near his face, he'll bite. I don't mean bite to hurt you. I mean he will tear flesh from your cheek or your throat or whatever is closest. I can see it in his eyes. There is no line he wouldn't cross, and he will not stop until we're dead."

Veronica shivered involuntarily. It was going to take a long time to get that visual out of her head. "So what do we do with him?"

"We'll have to leave him like he is." Logan answered, running a hand through his hair. "How'd he find us anyway? You realized we're two for two. Two days. Two Fitzpatricks."

Veronica shrugged. "He was less than an hour behind us when we left Arizona. He obviously lost some time finding his cousin while he was there. Then I got us lost. He made the assumption that we stayed on Interstate 11, and after two hours without any motel sightings, it would make sense for us to have stopped here. We'll have to be way more careful in the future."

* * *

Veronica pulled out her mini digital video camera when Liam began yelling from the bathroom, and pressed the record button.

"You're going to die!" Liam shouted. "I was going to kill you quickly, but now I'm going to stretch it out very very slowly," Liam bellowed as Veronica turned the camera to the bathroom doorway capturing his rant.

"Veronnnnnica!" Liam yelled. "I'm going to finish what my brother started. Gonna find out if you're a real blonde."

Logan seemingly forgetting his own warnings, tried to push past Veronica to go after Liam. "You even _think_ about touching her-"

"Logan, No!" Veronica said, gripping his arm tightly. Logan turned back to her, his face tense.

_He's barely containing himself. If he doesn't calm down, Liam's going to be lunching on one of his cheeks. Can't have him messing up that pretty face._

"Logan, go out there, okay?" Veronica pointed, while pleading with her eyes.

Logan ducked his head, obviously torn between listening to Veronica and following his instincts to hurt Liam. Finally, he sighed and left the bathroom.

"Loooooogan!" Liam called. "You better come kill me now, punk. You won't get another chance."

Liam looked right into Veronica's camera, a smirk on his face.

"Come kill me now, Logan, or I'm going to make you watch what I do to your girlfriend here before I kill you both."

Logan was behind Veronica in the doorway again, trying to get past her. She turned off her camera, letting it drop to her chest on its strap. Grasping both sides of the doorframe, she pushed backwards with all of her strength to keep Logan away from Liam.

He was stronger than her and also holding on to the doorframe, so Veronica had to put her feet into it, pressing first one and then the other against the outside of the doorway and pushing against Logan with her back. Finally, she was able to push him back a few inches. Giving up, Logan wrapped an arm around Veronica's waist to prevent her from falling, before letting go of the frame. Veronica used the opportunity to pull the bathroom door closed behind them.

When she turned around, Logan was looking at her admiringly. "God, you're tough, Ronnie."

She nodded, embarrassed for having to resort to such measures.

"I'll kill him before I let him touch you," Logan assured her, staring at the door.

Veronica was more surprised at her answer than his statement, "I know."

_We suck at this vendetta stuff, Logan._

Veronica took a good look at Logan and noticed that there was blood soaking through his T-shirt. "You're bleeding. I'll go get the first aid kit out of the car."

* * *

**Duncan – Day Three – Through the Looking Glass**

* * *

_Duncan clasps the perfectly matched pearls around his wife's neck, and watches her eyes in the mirror._

_"My engagement present! You found them! Thank you, sweetie." Veronica says to him, smiling as she reaches up to press them gently into her throat. "I thought I'd misplaced them in California."_

_She turns around and presses a kiss to his mouth. When her tongue tentatively slips past his lips, Duncan pulls away. He sees the hurt on Veronica's face._

_"Duncan, I think we need to discuss this problem of ours."_

_"What problem?" Duncan asks._

_"Don't play dumb, Duncan. We've been married for a year, and we still haven't consummated it. I thought it was because you were in D.C. and I was in California, but I'm not so sure anymore."_

_"Veronica," Duncan sighs. "I told you, it's not about sex. I love you."_

_"If you loved me, you'd want to have sex with me," Veronica insists._

_"Veronica, I love you more than anybody in this world, but we cannot have sex."_

_Veronica's face displays shock._

_"Cannot? Are you saying we can never have sex?"_

_"That's what I'm saying," Duncan answers, unable to meet her eyes._

_"Then why did you marry me?"_

_"Because I love you! You're the only girl I've ever loved and the only girl I will ever love."_

_Stepping into Duncan's personal space, Veronica reaches up and forces him to look at her. "Duncan, are you gay?"_

_"Absolutely not," Duncan answers without hesitation._

_"Have you ever been with a man?" Veronica asks._

_"No."_

_"Have you ever been with a woman?"_

_"Yes."_

_"How many?"_

_"I don't know. Eleven? Twelve?"_

_Tears well up in Veronica's eyes. "You've slept with twelve other women, but won't sleep with me?"_

_"Veronica…" Duncan's hand cups her cheek. "Believe me when I say that I love you more than life. I want you to be my companion until the end of my days, but I cannot and will not ever sleep with you."_

_"Why not?" Veronica's eyes are icy.  
_

_"I can't answer that."_

_Veronica begins unbuttoning her blouse, eyes locked on Duncan's. Slipping the blouse off her shoulders, she reaches behind her and unclasps her bra, allowing it to slip to the floor. Duncan gulps as he takes in the sight of his beautiful wife. Her breasts are in perfect proportion to her tiny frame, and his hands ache to touch her. They don't ache for long, as Veronica reaches for his hand and presses it to her right breast._

_Duncan loses his mind, squeezing and caressing his wife's breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers. She steps closer reaching between his legs and stroking his erection. Duncan groans and crushes his mouth to his wife's. Somehow, without him even noticing, he is backed up against the bed, and he's falling and Veronica is on top of him, straddling him, grinding against his erection._

_Duncan is losing this battle. He has a breast in each hand now. He's lifting up. He's wrapping his lips around a perky pink nipple, and Veronica's hands are sliding down the front of his pants._

_NO!_

_"This. Cannot. Happen." Duncan says, breathing heavily and forcibly removing Veronica from his lap. She is lying on the bed. Humiliated. Trying to cover her breasts. She begins to cry. This is odd, because she never cries._

_"Veronica." Duncan sits and tries to pull her face to his chest. He loves her. He wants to comfort her, but she shoves him away._

_"You want me, Duncan! Your eyes say you do, and your body says you do. Why can't this happen?"_

_Duncan looks at the floor, unable to answer._

_"I want a divorce,"_

_"Veronica…"_

_She repeats herself. "I WANT a divorce."_

_"If you still feel that way in four years, I'll grant you a divorce," Duncan agrees , not revealing how much that hurts him. She doesn't deserve a guilt trip. She deserves better than a sexless marriage. "But you know why I can't until then."_

_Veronica nods. She understands. She redresses without looking at him, smoothes her sleek mid-length blonde hair and adds the matching Chanel jacket to complete her perfect ensemble._

_A knock on the door. "Mr. President? Twenty minutes."_

_"Thanks, Ronald." Duncan calls out. He catches Veronica by the waist before she can storm off, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I love you so much," He whispers. "I wish I could give you more."_

_Veronica nods curtly._

_They hear a commotion outside the door and then it swings open as a man backs into the room._

_"Trust me. I'm allowed in." He's saying to the Secret Service agents planted outside the door._

_"It's okay," Duncan calls out. "That's Logan Echolls, my Body Man. He can be granted access at any time, for any reason."_

_"Yes, Mr. President," The Secret Service agent nods. "We'll have a badge made up for him."_

_"Thank you, Ronald,"_

_"We have a serious fucking problem," Logan announces, after the door closes._

_"I'll leave you two alone," Veronica says, still angry._

_Logan notices Veronica and holds up a hand. "Hey, Ronnie. No, you need to stay for this."_

_"What's going on, Logan?" Veronica asks. Duncan cannot help but notice how, as always, Veronica's eyes linger on his best friend._

_"We have a situation." He will not meet Veronica's eyes. "Three days in office, and we already have a scandal about to erupt."_

_"What happened?" Duncan asks._

_"Well, it's about Veronica's mom," Logan begins_

_"Oh God!" Veronica's voice quavers. "She's turned up? Drunk as ever?"_

_"Well yes, but that's not the scandal."_

_Duncan crosses to his wife and pulls her into his arms. "I'm sorry, Veronica." He mutters into her hair._

_Not in the mood to be comforted, Veronica pulls away from Duncan and turns back to Logan. "Tell me the rest."_

_"Apparently, your mother is claiming to have had a twenty-year affair with Jake Kane. She's claiming that you are his daughter, and Duncan is your half-brother. Obviously, as soon as we get a DNA test…" Logan trails off. The look on Duncan's face says it all. "Oh Fuck." Logan whispers._

_Veronica is staring at her husband__._

_"I never wanted you to find-" Duncan begins, his eyes tortured. He never finishes his sentence as Veronica pulls back and clocks the President of the United States in the face._

_"You MOTHER FUCKER!" She screams. "You knew! You knew I was your sister! No wonder you wouldn't kiss me, or fuck me!" She is shoving and pushing, and slapping at Duncan. He doesn't defend himself, because he deserves this and God, he loves her so much. Even now._

_Then she is in Logan's arms, and he's holding her close and running a hand over her hair, another hand up and down her back. "I'm so sorry, Ronnie. I thought she was making it up. Trying to get a payoff. So sorry."_

_"Veronica…" Duncan apologizes. "I'm so sorry. I loved you so much that I couldn't live without you."_

_"I hate you," Veronica practically spits, voice low, never leaving Logan's arms._

_"I understand."_

_"So how should we handle this, Duncan?" Logan asks, his hands still traveling up and down the back of Duncan's wife._

_"Pay her off. Double the amount she's asking for. Triple it! Whatever you do, don't let Weidman find out about this."_

_Logan nods, and pulls back from Veronica, holding her by the forearms and looking down into her eyes. "You need anything from me - anything at all - you only have to ask."_

_Veronica reaches up a hand, touching Logan's cheek. "Thank you," she whispers._

* * *

_Duncan is the youngest man ever to take office as President of the United States of America. His father has been working on this since the day Duncan was born. Logan has been working tirelessly on this for years. Always by Duncan's side, doing whatever is necessary. But Duncan didn't do this for his father or for Logan. He did it for Veronica. To make her proud of him. He did not enter into marriage with her with the intent to commit incest. He simply wanted her to be his lifelong companion. He should have realized that her passion for seeing justice served would indicate that she had a physically passionate side as well._

_It has been several days now, and Veronica is still barely speaking to him. He knows it is not proper behavior for the POTUS, but he's working his way through the everlasting bottle of single-malt scotch. It's hard to care about propriety when your world is falling apart. He's President of the United Fucking States of America, and he is sleeping on the couch, because his wife hates him._

_Said wife is traipsing around in a slinky champagne-colored silk chemise with black lace trim that barely skims her thighs. Apparently, she's mistaking the fact that he is her brother for him not having a libido. That, or maybe she's purposely trying to punish him. She always did have a bitchy streak._

_A knock at the door. "Open," Duncan calls._

_"Mr. President? It's Mr. Echolls," The Secret Service agent announces. "I told him it's too late, but he insisted."_

_"Let him in," Duncan acquiesces . "Oh, and Ciaran? Get those knife wounds looked at, okay?"_

_"I have, Mr. President, but every day they come back." He shrugs, dripping blood on the floor. "If there's nothing else?"_

_Duncan shakes his head, and the door opens wider to allow Logan access._

_"Hey, DK." Logan greets his old friend as the door closes. "I took care of that situation we talked about."_

_"Yay!" Duncan fakes enthusiasm with a cheerleader's pose._

_"Are you drunk, Duncan?" Logan asks, searching his eyes._

_Duncan lets out a bitter laugh. "I keep drinking the scotch, and they keep on refilling it."_

_"Is this about Veronica?" Logan asks._

_"Everything is about Veronica," Duncan answers._

_The bitch [love of his life] chooses that moment to enter the room._

_"Logan…" She says, breathlessly. "I didn't know you were here." She runs her hands down her hips, smoothing out her chemise. Duncan watches Logan's eyes follow. He sees desire flare for a moment before Logan's mask comes up, and he takes a seat on the couch._

_Duncan laughs. Duncan giggles. Duncan drops down onto his couch/bed and drinks his scotch right out of the decanter._

_"DK?" Logan asks._

_"Logan?" Duncan responds . "Have you ever fucked my wife?"_

_"God, Duncan!" Logan jumps off the couch. "How could you even ask me that?"_

_"Have you ever thought about fucking my wife?" Duncan asks._

_"Dude. You're my best friend…" Logan reminds him ._

_"And...That non-answer was my answer." Duncan replies, turning to his wife._

_"Ver-on-i-ca." he singsongs. "Have you ever thought about fucking my best friend?" He looks up at her._

_"All. The. Fucking. Time." She answers, a cruel smile on her face._

_Logan, for his part, cannot seem to breathe. His eyes lock with Veronica's and Duncan feels like an outsider in his own marriage - and really fucking turned-on._

_"Well…" he says with finality. "She's all yours."_

_"Duncan?" Logan asks. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."_

_"I know exactly what I'm saying. I can't touch my wife, and I can't give her a divorce until my term ends. I cannot give her pleasure. You can. If she wants you to."_

_"Duncan...our friendship…"_

_"I know, Logan." Duncan sighs. "It means everything to me too. But Veronica means everything to me, and she is not happy. You can make her happy. Please make her happy. For me"_

_Logan looks at the floor. He cannot win in this situation._

_Veronica takes the decision out of their hands. She walks slowly to Logan and touches his face. When Logan raises his head, Duncan can see a storm of emotions chasing across his face: love, lust, fear, anticipation._

_Veronica hooks her thumbs under the spaghetti straps of her chemise allowing the garment to slide down her body to the floor, pooling at her feet. Logan takes one look at the naked First Lady and gives up the ghost. His mouth is on hers; his hands are lifting her up by the ass. Her legs wrap around Logan's waist, and he turns shoving her against the wall. She is making breathy little moans while he kisses the living hell out of her._

_Even before he knew she was his sister, Duncan had never kissed Veronica like that._

_Veronica pulls away from the kiss long enough to turn back to Duncan._

_"Can we have some privacy here?" she demands._

_"Sure. Why not?" Duncan nods and walks to the door, opening it._

_"Hey Ciaran," he acknowledges his bodyguard._

_"Mr. President."_

_"So where do presidents usually go to hang out when they've given their best friend permission to fuck their wives?"_

_Ciaran thinks for a moment. "May I suggest the maintenance building?"_

_"Sounds like a plan," Duncan says. "Oh, and get somebody to clean up all that blood. You really should get those knife wounds looked at."_

_"Yes, Mr. President."_

* * *

_Duncan's trip to the maintenance building is a bust. The small brick building with a tall wooden fence appears out of place on the manicured White House Lawns. Once inside the gate, he sees only a spreading puddle of blood and a wickedly sharp looking knife. He feels like this should be important to him, but how can he care about anything when his wife hates him? He slides down the fence until he's in a sitting position, and rocks a bit while he waits, but nothing happens. Eventually, he decides to search for other amusements._

_He's exploring a hallway he's never been down before when an open doorway beckons to him. Inside, he finds a row of chairs. Having nothing better to do, he takes a seat in the center chair. In front of him, a spotlight suddenly turns on._

_A mustached man - is that Peter Lawford? - standing behind a podium gestures to his left. A spotlight turns on in the location where he pointed, illuminating…nothing._

_The man appears flustered. "Mr President, in the history of show business, there has been no one female, who meant so much, who has done more…" His speech is cut-off when a woman approaches._

_Lilly? Her hair is cropped short and fluffy. Not her natural honey blonde, but a platinum color – except where discolored from the blood dripping from her head wound. She rushes to the podium, although her dress is so tight that she can only move from the ankles._

_Peter Lawford puts his arm around her and leans in to the microphone. "Mr. President, the LATE Lilly Kane."_

_He takes the white fur from Lilly's shoulders and steps out from the spotlight. Lilly is wearing a skintight flesh colored dress covered with thousands of rhinestones. She leans into the microphone and begins singing in a breathy whisper._

"_Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Mr. President. Happy Birthday to you."_

_Duncan finds himself clapping like a seal. "Like Logan," he thinks to himself. Which diminishes his amusement._

"_Lilly, you're crazy." He calls out. "You know my birthday isn't for months."_

"_True enough." She says stepping off the stage. She looks down at her ensemble, admiring her own cleavage in particular. "But I was born to wear this dress. Actually, I was born in the wrong decade. I could have been filling out dresses like this one every day."_

_She drops down onto Duncan's lap. "Hiya Donut!"_

_Duncan looks uncomfortable. "Get your own chair, Lil."_

"_But this is more comfortable." She pouts._

"_It's highly inappropriate. You're my sister!"_

"_I hate to break it to you, Donut." Her voice drops to a conspiratorial whisper and she shields her words with her hand. "But you __**married**__ your other sister."_

_Sighing, Duncan rises and dumps Lilly onto a nearby chair. He begins pacing._

"_So Logan and Veronica finally?" Lilly asks._

"_What do you mean, finally?"_

"_You had to have known it would happen eventually, Duncan. You know how he feels. You've always known."_

"_But Veronica…"_

"_You've known that all along too, Duncan. Quit hiding your head in the sand."_

_Duncan sighs. "I miss you, Lilly. Hey! You want to go find the kitchen? We can eat out of the peanut butter jar for old time's sake."_

_Lilly smiles regretfully. "I'd love to, but I have a date." She looks up at the doorway. "Oh, there he is."_

_Duncan joins her as she wiggles her way over to her suitor. "Hello again, Ciaran."_

_Ciaran takes a handkerchief out of his inside pocket and dabs gently at the gash on the top of Lilly's head._

"_I like your dress, Lilly." He smiles shyly._

"_I like your gut wound. My brother does nice work. See ya later, Donut."_

_And with that they were gone, and Duncan was left to wonder what her last comment had meant._

* * *

_It's an hour later when Duncan and his decanter of scotch stumble back into the Presidential suite. He tiptoes into the bedroom to grab a pair of pajama bottoms._

_Logan is still awake, obviously naked under the sheets, and cradling Veronica tenderly against him._

_"Hey man," he whispers, his eyes full of a mixture of the guilt of betrayal and the happiness of wishes fulfilled._

_"Hey," Duncan sighs. "How long have you wanted this?"_

_"I don't know. Always, I guess. I never meant to act on it."_

_Duncan sighs again. "Isn't this the part where you tell me 'Not the same girl'? This one is mine'?"_

_"Nah, man," Logan says, lifting and displaying the strand of perfectly matched pearls around her neck. "Mine is short skirts and biker boots. She evaporated the day you put these pearls around her neck. This one is yours."_

* * *

**Veronica – Day Three – Sweet Dreams Motel – Somewhere in Texas**

* * *

Veronica checked on Duncan when she ran out to the truck to get the first aid kit. There had been no change.

"Hang in there, Duncan. We'll be back in about ten minutes," she promised, squeezing his hand.

Liam was silent when Veronica returned to the motel room. Logan had the news on and his shirt off. He was holding a dry washcloth against the cut on his ribs.

"Oh, Logan!" She sighed, looking him over. "He did a number on you."

Logan looked up with the puppy dog eyes. "I almost believe you care."

"I can't believe how many hits he took without going down. Those were _hard_ hits."

"He's a meth head. He feels no pain, Veronica."

Logan snickered when she sat down next to him. He reached over and plucked the curly wig off her head, and tossed it in the general direction of the bathroom.

"Much better," he acknowledged, smiling at her, his eyes soft.

Veronica ignored the thumping of her heart, and opened the first aid kit, fiddling with the contents. She found a tube of cotton squares and moistened one with peroxide.

Pressing a hand to Logan's chest, she gently pushed him, until he was lying down. He crossed his hands under his head, waiting, while Veronica tried to ignore the fact that something about his low-slung jeans and his hipbones was ridiculously hot.

She could sense Logan watching her eyes as she cleaned his wound with peroxide. Reaching for a tube of Neosporin, she dabbed it onto the wound. She then covered the wound with a gauze square and secured it with white medical tape.

There were other scrapes on Logan's chest and stomach. Liam must have been wearing a ring. Veronica gently cleaned each one with peroxide, and dabbed each with Neosporin before moving up to his face.

She steadied his face with her left hand, cleaning his scrapes with her right.

_His eyes are so dark. Like a bottomless chasm - I could fall into them and never stop falling._

Logan's gaze intensified, exerting an almost magnetic pull upon her.

_How easy would it be to close the distance and kiss him? If only he weren't Logan. And I wasn't Veronica. But he's always been this beautiful. How could I have forgotten?_

She hadn't even been aware that she was leaning in to him, until he spoke.

"FYI, that U.S.T. thing Dick was talking about? This would be it." His smirk was on the nervous side of cocky.

Veronica pulled back quickly. "What are you talking about?"

_What in the hell had I been about to do? Tell me I hadn't been about to kiss him!_

"Never mind," Logan mumbled. "My turn."

"What?"

"Roll over onto your stomach, and take your shirt off."

"Excuse me?"

"You're all scratched up from that brick wall. There's some blood soaking through your shirt."

"Oh," she said, hesitantly. She looked Logan over, but he didn't appear to have an ulterior motive. Turning away, she pulled her shirt over her head and held it to her chest, covering her bra. She gingerly lay down on her stomach, crossing her arms under her chin and turning her head to the right, where Logan now sat.

Veronica felt her skin breaking out into goose bumps, and it had nothing to do with being cold.

She watched him douse a cotton square with peroxide. As he began cleaning her scrapes and scratches, a look of intense interest came over his face.

"What?" Veronica asked.

"Nothing. I just like watching the bubbles."

Veronica used her arm to hide her grin. Logan could go from grown man to little boy in five seconds flat.

When her scratches were clean, Logan began dabbing Neosporin on them, carefully smoothing the excess into her skin.

Everywhere Logan's fingertips brushed her skin, Veronica shivered.

"You're not used to being touched, are you?" Logan asked quietly, watching her intently.

"Not particularly," Veronica answered.

"That's a shame. The Lacrosse team needs to work on their foreplay skills." He teased, lightly running a fingertip up her spine.

Veronica nearly jumped out of her skin.

"You're such an ass," she laughed, despite herself.

Logan brushed his fingers along the inner curve of her waist, and Veronica trembled.

Logan chuckled softly.

_Even his laugh is affecting me._

"Now you're just doing it on purpose," Veronica accused, lifting up on her elbows. "Well...as much as I'd like to remain here half naked and being groped…we need to go."

"You'd like to remain here half-naked and being groped?" Logan asked. "Might I also interest you in being all-naked and fondled?"

"Ugh!" Veronica said, sitting up and putting her shirt back on. She was feeling a bit perverse, so she didn't bother turning her back. He deserved it after the way he had just gotten her going...and it wasn't as if he had never seen her in her bra before.

_But the last time, he wasn't looking at me like this…Oh hell!_

Logan turned away to put his own shirt back on.

_Even his back is hot! What the hell is wrong with me? Who even looks at backs?_

"Um…so I have an idea..." she started.

* * *

**A/N: **Question: I typically go back and read a portion of the previous chapter to see where I am in the story before reading a new chapter. Do you readers do that too? Would it be helpful to add a 'Previously' recap at the top of each chapter? Let me know in the feedback if you'd like to see that, and if you want to let me know what you thought of the chapter, that works too! :)

**A/N2: **Thanks to debbieja for betaing. And super special thanks to DalWriter for betaing and giving me great advice on my news broadcasts. I wasn't able to implement all of her suggestions for this chapter due to the tightly plotted timeline, but it should be a huge help going forward. Oh, and if you liked MariLilly Monroe, she came up with that little gem, and I just had to run with it. Thank you so much!

**A/N3:** The next chapter is already monster sized. May have to be split into two. Not sure why I can't seem to spit out a chapter in less than 10K words. I think 5K is optimal, but my characters Just. Won't. Stop. Talking.


	11. Ch11 Day 3 Let's Go Back To The Start

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Let's Go Back To the Start**

* * *

**A/N** – I am absolutely floored and overwhelmed by the amount of feedback on that last chapter. You readers are so completely supportive and amazing! Sorry for the long delay. I've been experimenting with the 'show don't tell' style of writing so ended up rewriting a lot of the non-dialogue parts. It does not come naturally for me, but hopefully you'll see a difference in this chapter (for the better?). I know a lot of you voted for me to keep this chapter un-split, but I figured with a choice between getting half of it now (still almost 14K words), or having to wait another week, you'd choose the instant gratification. Am I right?

**A/N2** – Forget all about the wacky Duncan dreams for now. In this chapter, he gets a flashback. Don't take this to mean that Duncan is awake. He is still very much out of it. Let's just think of this as a 'dreaming flashback', where everything in it can be considered reliable backstory, rather than dream imagery. Sorry for changing the rules, but I've been wanting to post this flashback for a long time, and didn't want to have to withhold it until he woke up. This is the first flashback I wrote for this story, and all other flashbacks and backstory were based on the story I'm telling here.

So what am I saying? Even if you typically don't like the Duncan stuff, I'd highly recommend reading this one. It'll answer some of those questions I've left intentionally vague (have to keep you guys coming back somehow, right?).

* * *

**Previously:**

Veronica is hired to find evidence of who's dealing meth at the community park. She determines that the culprit is Ciaran Fitzpatrick, one of those seven-year seniors responsible for the disappearance of Gustavio Toombs (Reaper Gus), but is distracted by the appearance of Logan and Duncan at the park allowing C FitzP to sneak up on her. He drags her to a fenced maintenance building where he attacks and attempts to rape her, until Logan and Duncan show up. After fainting from asphyxiation, V wakes to find that Duncan has gone Hulk Smash, and C FitzP has exited the land of the living in a rather bloody manner. Duncan has exited the land of reality in a less dramatic fashion - he's catatonic.

Logan decides to take Duncan and run, and Veronica agrees to help him plan, calling Weevil for assistance. Weevil arrives and after finding out that Ciaran is the dead man, insists that all three of them go on the run, because Liam is about to go homicidal. He provides a vehicle and identities for the three, and they take off heading East.

By dumb luck, Danny Boyd comes across Logan at a truck stop and calls Liam to report in. Veronica manages to rescue him. Exhausted and driving through a very rural area of Western Texas, L&V have a hard time finding a motel to crash at for the night. They finally settle for the first motel they've seen in hours, not sure when they'll come across another one. The next morning, Veronica runs across Liam FitzP coming out of the motel office with pictures of the three. He chases, and Logan steps up to protect V. A brutal fight ensues, but meth heads feel no pain. Finally, L/V manage to restrain Liam, but not as securely as they would hope to.

After dealing with their battle wounds, Veronica tells Logan she has a plan.

Oh, and L/V kinda, sorta, maybe, don't super hate each other anymore.

* * *

**Logan – Day Three – Interstate 20 – Somewhere in Texas**

* * *

The unchanging scenery outside of the window of the Explorer led Logan to suspect he had been driving on a giant treadmill for the past two hours. Texas presented the same sandy brown earth as Arizona and New Mexico, with the occasional patches of green sprinkled at the side of the road. Every so often, Logan would catch himself almost hypnotized, tracing the power lines with his eyes as they dipped from one pole to the next, and had to force himself to look away.

His best friend Duncan sat in the passenger seat staring blankly off into space – dreaming of sugarplums, or dead sisters, or Veronica, or any one of a million possibilities.

_But probably not Shelly Pomroy._

Only the blowing of the air conditioning broke the silence in the truck. Logan had always required constant stimulation, and the forced inactivity was making him stir crazy. He craved conversation. A good argument would be even better. He craved entertainment. He craved…something.

_Maybe Veronica?_

"So Duncan, plan on snapping out of it today?" He asked, surprised at the bitterness of his own voice. "I could really use the company."

Plucking his handy ink pen out of the blower vent, he began twirling it through the fingers of his right hand.

"Come on D.K. Pull yourself together. This entire trip was about you - keeping you safe, alive and out of jail. You should at least wake up to thank me."

With a sigh, Logan turned on the stereo to break the stifling silence. He hit the scan button, listening with only half his attention as the radio cycled through country songs, religious music, and a particularly rousing accordion version of 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'.

His thoughts kept returning to a pesky blonde detective. The past three days had been…interesting…to say the least. Although any true animosity he'd borne for Veronica had dissipated months earlier, never would he have predicted he would end up playing the role of her fiancé. Thoughts of Veronica assaulted his senses – the feel of his lips touching her cheek, the sensation of her body sleeping snugly against him, the silky texture and subtle scent of her hair, the vision of her eyes locking onto his.

The words 'Neptune, California' issuing from the radio pulled Logan out of his reverie and back to the present.

* * *

**Radio Broadcast:**

_**Reporter:**__ We're in Neptune, CA awaiting Kane Industries founder and CEO Jake Kane, who is scheduled to make a formal statement any moment now. _

_**DJ:**__ What's the scene like there?_

_**Reporter:**__ To be honest, I would expect this kind of press turnout for the President of the United States, rather than the president of a software company._

_**DJ: **__What is it about this story that is captivating the nation so much?_

_**Reporter:**_(laughs) _In a word: Everything. We have a beautiful young girl and two handsome young men. As the product of America's favorite Hollywood marriage, we've watched Logan Echolls grow up from a bald and chubby infant to a somewhat troubled, but very charismatic young man. The country grieved with the Kane family when they lost their only daughter one year ago. Then we have the story of a brave young girl trying to take down drug dealers in her neighborhood…we have the mafia…A daring rescue that went way too far…A restored friendship after a long estrangement...A Romeo and Juliet – if stories are true about the feud between the Kanes and the Mars…Or a love triangle, if those stories are true…and overlying it all is the ghost of the enigmatic Lilly Kane. _

_Okay, Jake Kane has arrived with his wife Celeste. An extremely tall African American man, who appears to be a friend of the family, accompanies them._

**[**Several seconds of silence pass while Jake Kane prepares to speak.**]  
**

_**Jake Kane:**__ I would__ like to thank everybody for being here today. I have prepared a statement, however, we are declining to answer questions today. I ask that you respect the wishes of __my wife and myself__ and refrain from asking any. _

**[**Several more seconds of silence pass.**]**

_**Jake Kane:**__ We sincerely regret the tragic events that occurred three days ago, and would like to offer our condolences to the mother of Ciaran Fitzpatrick for her loss. Regardless of the violent act that Mr. Fitzpatrick was committing at his time of death, we unfortunately, understand the unbearable pain of losing a child. _

_**Jake Kane:**__ I would like to start by saying that my son Duncan is a great kid. He is kind, well mannered, down-to-earth, and has never been in trouble a day in his life. He plays sports, and was 2-time all-league soccer. He's editor of the Neptune Navigator. He has a 3.924 grade point average. He's in the National Honor Society and is a National Merit semi-finalist. With all of those accomplishments, there is one thing about my son that nobody knows. _

_**Jake Kane **__(taking an audible breath)__**:**__Duncan suffers from Temporal Lobe Epilepsy*. Recurrent episodes of aggression are a rare, but well-documented problem in patients with Temporal Lobe Epilepsy, and are referred to as 'Episodic Discontrol Syndrome'. After studying the original video footage with experts, we believe that Duncan was suffering from a complex partial seizure at the time of the incident. These seizures can affect the temporal lobe that produces inappropriate behavior such as swearing, hysterical laughter, and violent outbursts. We believe that Duncan's seizure __was brought on by witnessing the attempted rape of his first girlfriend, Veronica. Duncan has suffered from these types of seizures several times in the past, but it was being successfully managed with medication. After counting Duncan's remaining pills, we believe he stopped taking his medication almost a week ago. _

_**Jake Kane:**__ When my daughter Lilly died, Duncan lapsed into a catatonic state that lasted for four days. After studying the community park's video footage, we believed that Duncan lapsed into a similar state immediately following the incident of three days ago. The footage shows him staring unblinkingly and rhythmically rocking. He exhibited these same behaviors during his previous bout of catatonia. Three days ago when my wife and myself saw him in Logan's vehicle, he did not acknowledge our existence. _

_**Jake Kane:**__ It is our belief that Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars took Duncan away in a misguided attempt to protect him from prosecution. I hesitate to call it kidnapping – We have known Logan since he was five, Veronica since…her entire life. They are__ both like family to us, but Duncan did not have the presence of mind to make that decision for himself._

_**Jake Kane:**__ Logan, Veronica, if you're__ listening, I'm sure you think you're doing what's best for Duncan. However, you are not. Duncan needs to come__ home immediately so that he can get the medical attention he requires. I beg you to bring Duncan home, or at the least, drop him off at a hospital so that he can receive medical care._

_**Jake Kane:**__ That is all I have for you today. Thank you for attending. _

_**Reporter:**__ It looks like Jake Kane is sticking to his word about not taking any questions._

[Reporters yell questions in the background: "Mr. Kane, tell us about your feud with Keith Mars." "Mr. Kane was Ciaran Fitzpatrick connected to your daughter's murder?" "Mr. Kane, is it true that Duncan and Veronica have reunited and are dating again?"]

_**Reporter:**__Oh, wait! He's heading back to the podium._

_**Jake Kane:**__ I will answer only the one question. My son and Veronica Mars are NOT dating again. Veronica is dating Logan Echolls. They admitted it to me themselves when I talked to them at my home right before they __fled town__. Thanks again for being here today. _

_**Reporter: **__ Jake Kane and his entourage have left the building. Back to you, Sam._

* * *

After stabbing the power button off – more brutally than strictly necessary – Logan paused for a moment, praying that when he turned his head, he would find Duncan looking back at him with clear, intelligent eyes. Had the sound of his Jake's voice infiltrated through Duncan's fog? Would his friend be alert and ready to do his part on this journey? He glanced at Duncan, and returned his attention to the road bitter with disappointment.

"Did you hear, Dunc? Your father just branded Ronnie and me as kidnappers. He wants us to bring you home. Unfortunately, no can do. They think your legal defense is all tied up in a bow, but you need a completely different type of defense."

_Defense against crazy Irish meth heads._

"And epilepsy? What did he call it? Temporal lobe epilepsy?" He sighed. _Could things get any worse? _ "Why didn't you ever tell me, man? I wouldn't have judged you. I would have at least thought to grab your meds before we left." _Possibly. Where do they keep his prescriptions? The bathroom? The kitchen? _

Logan shivered and turned off the A.C. Even at the lowest setting, he imagined were he to cup his hands, he would see his breath. He had always preferred to be warm.

"I'm kind of surprised your family let your 'dirty little secret' out. I guess this means they've prioritized your defense over forcing you into the White House. This is good, right?"

On the side of the road, a strange animal resembling a giant potato bug caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow. _Only in Texas._

"Speaking of dirty little secrets…Don't you think it's odd how your father rushed back up to the podium to insist that you hadn't reunited with Veronica after he'd already finished his statement? Why would he do that?"

_Is he afraid of the public believing that Duncan is dating Veronica? Or does he want the world to believe Veronica is with me, and if so, how does that benefit the Kanes? No, that doesn't feel right. At the Kane house, when I claimed to be Veronica's boyfriend, he'd looked…as if he didn't love the idea...as if she were lowering herself, like Lilly had. _

Logan rolled down the window to cycle out the stale air and let in the fresh. For the briefest moment, he caught the ghost of Veronica's perfume and inhaled.

"Your dad doesn't want you with Veronica, does he? The week you broke up, you were brought in to the hospital kicking and screaming Veronica's name, and they had to straightjacket you to calm you down. Then, later the same week, I had to pull you off your father before you strangled him."

Logan's eyes roamed the front of the truck momentarily…searching…until falling upon Veronica's black hoodie hanging from the back of Duncan's seat - which he deftly snatched up before returning his attention to the road.

"You know what I think? I think he forced you to dump her. Didn't he? What kind of leverage could he have over you to possibly force you to give up Veronica Mars?"

Keeping his eyes on the highway, Logan buried the lower half of his face in the hoodie and breathed in. _Yes…this is where the scent came from._ Promises. The only perfume he had ever known Veronica to wear – the slightest whiff of which did crazy things to his heart. In fact, months ago, while at the mall to pick up Final Fantasy XI, a girl had literally led him around by the nose. When he'd stepped in line behind her at Orange Julius, her scent instantly had him on alert. Within moments, he had identified the perfume, and a moment later, he made the connection to Veronica. After being handed her drink, the girl – an average-in-every-possible-way brunette – walked away, and Logan found himself missing the scent - wanting to smell it again. He'd searched until he'd located her – walking slowly past Victoria's Secret, pretending not to be interested in the merchandise inside – and fell in behind her, keeping pace with her at a speed uncomfortably slow for his long legs. He followed, allowing images of Veronica to worm their way into his consciousness – memories of her the way she used to be and visions of her the way she was now. After several minutes, when the girl's posture stiffened and her eyes lingered on his reflection in the shop windows, he realized how crazy he must appear and turned away. He stopped at Macy's en route to his truck and purchased the smallest-sized bottle of Promises. The perfume had been tucked in his top dresser drawer ever since, next to a small bottle of Lilly's perfume – how Lilly would have loved that. He was glad that Veronica hadn't changed her perfume when she'd changed her hair and clothing and shoes. Somehow, the scent fit so perfectly with both versions of Veronica – the dark, cynical new Veronica, and the more optimistic Veronica from years past.

Logan stared at the horizon for a moment, took a deep breath, and then spoke again. "I almost kissed her, Duncan. Well technically, she was about to kiss me, and I had no intention of stopping her."

Duncan didn't respond.

"I did stop her. At the last second. I made some stupid comment and she came to her senses, but the thing is, this keeps happening. Every time I turn around, we're on the verge of kissing."

He took his eyes off the road to search Duncan's face for any reaction: an eye twitch, a clenched jaw? Murderous rage, perhaps? Nothing.

"I'm talking about Veronica Mars here, DK. The girl you" -_We-_ "have loved since Junior High. Doesn't that make you mad enough to wake up?"

"It's obvious you still love her. You need to wake up Duncan, and fight for her." Logan said, shaking Duncan's shoulder. "Fight for her, or I'm going to take her from you."

Duncan did not clench his fists. He didn't strike Logan over the head with a blunt object. His arms hung limply at his sides, his fingers slack.

_Not like I stand a chance in hell with Veronica, but Duncan would believe I do. Anything to get him to check back in._

"What do you think, Duncan? Bet you want to wake up and kick my ass, dontcha?"

"Do it, Duncan." Logan yelled. "Wake up and kick my ass for thinking about stealing your dream girl."

Logan drove in silence for several minutes remembering Veronica as she had been at the motel, stretched out on her stomach in her bra while he'd cleaned her scrapes. While he'd run his fingers along her rose petal soft skin.

"You should have seen the way she responded to being touched, DK. She practically trembled everywhere my fingers brushed her skin. Nobody touches her anymore. She's not used to it. She seemed as if she...I don't know...craved it?"

He buried his nose in the hoodie, managing to keep his eyes on the road.

"And I want to touch her again, Duncan. I want to run my fingers all over that white skin. Down her arms. Up her legs. Over her stomach. I want to make her shiver some more, and I want to look into her eyes while I do it."

One more glance at Duncan confirmed what he'd expected. Not even the controversial statement he'd just made was enough to bust him out of his fog. He replaced the hoodie to where he'd found it and reached for the stack of CD's Veronica had picked out at Target, flipping through them several times before making a selection. He inserted The Killers CD.

"Duncan, you need to wake up and stop me. Stake your claim. Mark your territory. Do whatever you have to do."

He rubbed at the back of his head, his voice dropping in level and confidence, sounding dejected. "I...uh...I'm still not good enough for her - even this 'darker' version of her…So if you still love her at all, you'll wake up to keep her out of my clutches. I'm kind of despicable, DK. I've hurt her, started rumors about her, destroyed her property and I don't even regret doing it. I enjoyed doing it. Veronica needs somebody like you."

"She needs the cowboy, not the outlaw."

After another minute of thought, Logan chuckled. "Who am I kidding? She's no helpless damsel. She's an outlaw like me."

_She used to be so much like Duncan. Now she is a lot more like me. Vengeful, cynical, dark. _

"Well...I guess we're all outlaws now. Fine Duncan, your loss. You're only going to have yourself to blame when I…"

_When I what? _

"But first...we need to find her."

He laughed bitterly when "Mr. Brightside" came on, and cranked up the volume. Somebody would be painfully identifying with this song before this was all over.

He just wasn't sure which one to root for.

_Bullshit._

"You know what? Fuck that, Duncan! Fuck everything I just said. Yeah, I want you to wake up, and if you want to hit me, that's fine. I'll welcome it. But don't you dare fight for her. You had your chance, and you fucking blew it. I might not deserve her, but you don't either, anymore, so don't' think I'm going to step aside so easily this time."

* * *

**Duncan – Flashback – August, 2000 – October, 2003**

* * *

_Duncan is twelve – almost thirteen – when he first meets Veronica Mars. His mom, driving away in her Jag to stay at the Napa house for the weekend, has for once, loosened her chokehold on him enough to allow him to stay home with his father. _

_Taking advantage of her absence, Duncan is guiding his remote-control helicopter through the upstairs hallway. His steady hands and unwavering focus allow him to navigate the corners and straights without ever touching the walls. The steady hum of the blades relaxes him as he experiments with flying near the ceiling, and then near the floor. Having mastered high flying, he attempts to fly evenly with the chair rail. He is so engrossed in manipulating the chopper's controls, that he doesn't hear Lilly's bedroom door open. He doesn't even register her presence in the hallway until she is screaming at him. _

"_What the hell, you stupid freak?" she shrieks. _

"_Sorry, Lil, I didn't know you were—"he starts._

"_You could have ripped all of my hair out with that thing."_

_Duncan wants to point out that her hair was in no danger. He hadn't been flying high enough, but she is already storming off down the hallway. He turns to watch her go, evaluating different options for earning her forgiveness. So absorbed is he in his thoughts, that the sound of a voice behind him startles him and causes him to jump._

_"You shouldn't let her speak to you that way."_

_Duncan turns to face the speaker standing in Lilly's bedroom doorway. A tiny girl even smaller than Lilly, stands with her hands on her hips. Her long, golden blond hair drapes freely on her pink and green striped polo, while her blue-green eyes regard him stubbornly._

_"Who are you?" He asks, amused._

_"Veronica. Veronica Mars." She reaches for Duncan's hand and gives it a firm shake. "And you're Duncan Kane, obviously."_

_"Lilly's best friend?" _

"_The one and only." She answers, proudly._

_So this was the elusive Veronica Mars. He has been hearing about her since he was seven, but today is his first time meeting her in the flesh. He would wonder if Lilly had made her up if he hadn't heard his parents arguing about her before. For some reason, his mother disapproves of the friendship and does not want Veronica at the house. His father, on the other hand, insists that Lilly and Veronica should be friends and spend as much time as they want together. He always chauffeurs them on their outings. _

_Duncan hasn't had any school exposure to Veronica either. That will change in the fall when he transfers to the public middle school. It's been an ordeal getting his parents to agree to withdraw him from the exclusive private school he's been attending since kindergarten, but with Logan now expelled for that firecracker incident, Duncan has no desire to go back. Lilly has attended public school for years - ever since being thrown out of Wellington - so why shouldn't he? Logan has been working on his parents to buy a house inside Neptune City limits, so with any luck, they will be able to attend Neptune Middle School together. Duncan isn't holding his breath – how does a kid ever convince his parents to move? – but Logan thinks if he plays on Aaron's 'fatherly guilt', the chances are good that he'll soon be an official Neptune resident. Duncan doesn't want to think about what school would be like without Logan to help him navigate the social conventions. Duncan never quite understands what people want from him - he would probably be a loner if it weren't for Logan._

_Veronica is speaking to him again, and he shakes himself out of his thoughts to pay attention._

"_She treats you like that because you allow her to," she's saying. _

"_She'd be angry at you if she heard you say that." He warns._

_"No she wouldn't. She respects me because I don't pander to her. If she acts like a bitch, I call her on it. You should too. She respects people she can't push around."_

_Duncan smiles nervously at Veronica. "It's not worth it. Lilly can be pretty intense when she's angry."_

_"She's your sister, not your parent. Treat her with the respect she earns." Her stare is direct and unnerving, and all of a sudden, Duncan wants to be the guy she's urging him to be. _

_Lilly returns to the hallway, and Duncan tenses up. So much for good intentions._

_"Ugh, Veronica. Why are you talking to him?"_

_"Because I'm in his home, because he's being perfectly nice to me, and to make up for you acting like a complete bitch." Veronica answers with a smile._

_Lilly grins back. "So you think I should be nicer to the Donut?"_

_"You don't realize how lucky you are to have a sibling." Veronica says. "It sucks being an only child."_

_"OK, Veronica. I'll behave. Donut, you want to hang out with us while we try on make-up?" The wicked gleam in her eyes warns him to decline - or else._

_"I...um...better get going. It was a pleasure meeting you, Veronica."_

_"You too Duncan." Veronica smiles back._

* * *

_Duncan thinks about Veronica constantly in the weeks to follow. He has never known anybody – besides Logan – brave enough to stand up to Lilly. Plus, he has never met a cuter girl. _

_Duncan has never had a girlfriend, and up until now, he's never wanted one. Not that he hasn't had any offers – he's Logan Echolls' best friend after all. Several girls – realizing that Logan is never going to bring them chocolate and draw their names in a heart on his notebooks – have turned their eyes to his kind and soft-spoken best friend. Duncan politely brushes-off each of them, claiming a mystery girlfriend in Neptune, while Logan shakes his head in disappointment._

"_What is your deal, DK? You could have at least gotten a b.j. out of her." Logan asks him, as if he's crazy. _

_Duncan shudders at the idea of ever letting somebody do something so…nasty…to him. How can he explain it to Logan? He likes girls. In fact, he really likes Hillary Duff and Kirsten Storms. But he doesn't like the girls at his school. He's not looking to earn sexual experience. He wants a nice girl who won't rush into anything. _

_The girls at the Donovan Wellington Academy – already bored and jaded at twelve, thirteen, fourteen years old – have traded in their innocence. They all carry the latest handbags. They all wear the finest shoes with their uniforms. In a world where daddy's money can buy them almost anything, the only thing left to compete for is male attention – and Logan Echolls is at the top of the food chain. Veronica Mars, on the other hand, has an innocence to her eyes that Duncan cannot help but be drawn to. This is the kind of girl who wouldn't ridicule him if he only wanted to hold hands for a while until he was more comfortable. _

_Two minutes in a hallway with Veronica tells Duncan that she carries herself with a down-to-earth ease, and she is not afraid to laugh at herself. The girls at school walk around with – to quote Logan – gold-plated sticks up their asses. _

_While his schoolmates would crush someone at the mere sign of weakness, Veronica stuck up for him to Lilly when she didn't have to. This tells Duncan that she – like him – is the type to champion an underdog. He thinks they would fit very well together._

_He just cannot get her out of his thoughts._

* * *

_It's a month before school begins. Logan has managed to pull off his miracle - one week ago, the Echolls family closed on an estate only a five-minute bike ride from Duncan's house. Logan will be attending public school with him. Duncan is excited at the prospect of hanging out more often. Logan is excited because he has already worked his way through the girls at Wellington, and public school brings a whole new dating pool._

_Logan is over playing video games when Jake comes in to remind Duncan of his soccer game. _

"_You need a lift home?" he asks Logan._

_Logan gives a half-shudder at the idea of going home. "Um...no, Mr. Kane, would you mind if I came along with you? I can sit on the stands and while Duncan plays."_

_Jake is fine with that, but suggests Logan might want to borrow one of Duncan's short-sleeved shirts. _

"_It is August out there," he jokes. _

_Logan thanks him for the offer, but declines the loan of a shirt. _

_They arrive at the community park a bit early, so a game is still in progress - girls' soccer._

_Duncan sits on the team bench to lace on his cleats, pulling and adjusting the laces until the fit is perfect. When he looks back up, Logan is staring mesmerized at the field. Amused at the idea that anything could captivate his cynical friend, Duncan follows the path of Logan's eyes, coming to rest on a tiny blonde dynamo in pigtails that appears to be doing all of the work on her team._

_Veronica Mars. _

_All amusement fades from Duncan's face as a sensation of dread forms in the pit of his stomach. There is no way he can compete with Logan. Logan has already done things with girls. Sexual things. Duncan barely works up the nerve to speak to them. _

_For several minutes, Duncan stands next to Logan, in silence. He sees, but does not process what is happening on the field, as his awareness keeps returning to Logan, whose eyes are riveted intently on Veronica. For once, Logan is not narrating a perverted play-by-play culminating with all of the girls ripping their shirts off in victory and rolling around together in the mud. Logan is not ranking the girls by chest size, or legs, or butt. This in itself is newsworthy. The fact that Logan is not fidgeting is astonishing. Logan is absolutely still and utterly absorbed with Veronica. _

_As the game ends, Logan steps back and affects an air of nonchalance. Duncan isn't fooled. He knows Logan well enough to sense how keyed-up he is. _

_Logan shifts, as if to take a step in Veronica's direction, and then hesitates, sinking back on his heels. Duncan would laugh if he weren't dying on the inside. _

_Veronica walks right past them, and again, Logan's posture shifts as if to go after her. He hesitates, and then, as if he's worked up his resolve, lifts a foot to step towards her. _

_Veronica turns around. _

_"Duncan Kane." She says, approaching with a smile. "Almost didn't recognize you without the helicopter."_

_"Veronica Mars." He smiles back._

_Veronica, in her soccer uniform, is covered with mud. It splatters her legs, her arms, and even her face, but she is still the prettiest girl Duncan has ever known. He can feel his cheeks warming, but Veronica doesn't notice. She's turned her attention to Logan, and is examining him with interest._

_"Who's your friend?" she asks, without looking away from Logan._

_"Veronica Mars, Logan Echolls." Duncan says, praying that the car-crash sound of his breaking heart isn't audible._

_Veronica reaches out and firmly shakes his hand, while Logan Silvertongue Echolls seems to be tongue-tied for the first time in his life._

_"Oh. As in Aaron Echolls?" Veronica asks in a sympathetic, sucks-to-be-you tone of voice._

_"You're not a fan of Mr. Echolls?" Duncan asks, surprised. Veronica's eyes return to Duncan, missing the expression of pure adoration that settles over Logan's face._

_"Uh...Let's just say I prefer actors with a bit more...subtlety."_

_She turns back to Logan. "Your father tends to over-emote." Veronica shrugs apologetically._

_Logan finally finds his tongue. "Marry me." He demands, a shy grin on his face._

_Veronica laughs in delight at his shamelessness. "How about you ask me again in about...oh...ten more years."_

"_Count on it," Logan replies with a cheeky grin, his charm returning in full force._

_Veronica laughs again. "Welcome to Neptune. I'd heard you were moving here."_

_"Thank you."_

"_So, have you learned your way around the town yet?"_

"_No." Logan looks terribly put-out. "They tried to send me some tall, leggy brunette tour guide, when I specifically requested an itty-bitty blonde with knee socks and a muddy face. The nerve of some people!"_

_Veronica groans and rolls her eyes. "Hmm…that sounds suspiciously like somebody I know. Shall I have my dad drive you around in the back of a cop car?"_

"_Only if you come too."_

"_And if I were to wash my face?"_

"_Deal-breaker." Logan winks at her. "So, dad's a cop?"_

"_Dad's the sheriff," she corrects with a grin._

"_Well then, I'm sure he and I will become well acquainted." Logan smirks. _

_Duncan cries on the inside. He had thought she was different, but here she was, falling for the Echolls charm like every other girl. "But this is different," he corrects himself, "Because for the first time, Logan is falling for the girl as well." _

"_Are you planning to join us today, Duncan?" his coach calls out._

"_Sure. Be right there," he answers._

"_So…I…guess I'll talk to you in a bit," he says. Logan and Veronica barely even register his departure. _

_Duncan came here to play a game, so he is forced to leave Casanova alone with the only girl he has ever wanted. _

_He watches them walking together towards the bleachers, Veronica laughing as Logan clowns around. He watches Logan lead her up the bleachers, hand on her back. He watches them laugh, flirt, and…bond? He does all of this watching of Logan and Veronica, while he is supposed to be watching the ball. __His team members are beginning to get annoyed, but there will always be other games. There is only one Veronica Mars._

* * *

_Somehow, Duncan's team manages to pull off a win despite his lack of effort, and he joins Logan and Veronica on the sidelines. Logan notices Duncan's approach and appears to be studying Duncan's face. _

_"Looks like my mom's finally here. I better get going." Veronica says. "Great game, Duncan. And nice meeting you, Logan. You are so much more than I expected."_

_"More what?" Logan looks down at Veronica with his heart in his eyes._

_"Just...more." she touches Logan's arm and smiles up at him, eyes shining, before walking away._

_Duncan glances at Logan._

_"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Logan asks, his eyes locked on Veronica's retreating form._

_"Yes." Duncan answers quietly. He experienced it himself weeks earlier with the same girl. Now he has lost all hope. She obviously feels some kind of spark for Logan. _

_"So...you're going to ask her to be your girlfriend?"_

_Logan takes forever to answer. "No." He says finally._

_"No?" Duncan asks, perplexed. "I thought you were talking about Veronica with that love at first sight question?"_

_"I was, but it doesn't matter. I can't go out with her."_

_When he doesn't elaborate, Duncan has to ask. "Why not?"_

_"She's too good for me, man." Logan says._

_"How can you say that?" Duncan asks. "All of the girls want to be with you. You even made out with Lisa Loper at your dad's party. She's like the hottest teen star ever."_

_"Don't bring up Lisa Loper again." Logan's voice is ice cold. _

"_Um…why? You were the one who told me about it." Duncan is confused. _

"_Just forget about it. I have."_

"_But how is Veronica too good for you?"_

_Logan sighs. "Veronica Mars – even covered in mud – is shiny and clean and pure. Remember when I went out with Taylor Spencer last year?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Remember what she was like before I dated her?"_

_"Sweet, innocent, kind of like Veronica." Duncan says, remembering the pretty transfer student, as she was when she'd first arrived at Wellington. _

_"And after I dated her?"_

_"She's just like all of the other girls now. Kind of slutty. I've heard rumors that she gives handys at lunch in the woods." Duncan admits._

_"Yeah. I did that to her. Not the rumors, but the sluttiness. I hurt her when I broke up with her, and she starting trying to make me jealous with other guys. Same with Ally Maine. I ruin everything I touch." Logan says._

_Duncan has never seen Logan like this before. The Logan he knows has a devil-may-care spirit. He doesn't show regret over the girls. He doesn't show regret over anything. He takes what he wants, consequences-be-damned. But Duncan senses that something has__ been bothering Logan for weeks. _

_Ever __since he got out of the hospital for that four-wheeler accident..._

_"You can't mean that." Duncan says. "You don't ruin things. Well…there was that firecracker thing, but…" _

_"It's true. If I tried to go out with Veronica, I would corrupt her and ruin everything that makes her so perfect. Does that make sense to you?"_

_He kind of agrees with Logan, but shakes his head in the negative. _

_"I decided after Taylor to only go out with girls that come to me pre-corrupted. I don't want to be responsible for messing up any more girls."_

_"Logan?"_

_"I'm not good like you are, Duncan. Well, it doesn't matter. It's obvious you have a thing for her too. You're the guy she should be with. Not me."_

_Duncan froze. He thought he'd done so well hiding his jealousy._

_"I'm that obvious?"_

_"You won the game, but came off the field looking like somebody kicked your puppy. Looking like __**I**_ _kicked your puppy. What else could it be?"_

_The weight on Duncan's chest eases. Logan's not going to swoop in and take Veronica. _

_The weight on his chest returns. Duncan has often felt inferior in his life, and doesn't like the idea of Logan suffering from the same pain. How can Logan possibly think he's not good enough for her?_

_"Logan, you should go out with her. If you're so worried about corrupting her, then you should just try really hard not to do it."_

_Logan smiles sadly. "It's not that simple. We're on completely different levels. I'm too old for my age. She's too young. Just sitting there next to her, she was like this…bright light of perfection, and I'm like this dark cloud of dirty. All I could see was me contaminating her."_

_The two boys have been best friends since kindergarten, but he suddenly wonders if he has ever really known the real Logan. _

_The Logan Duncan knows is reckless and immature, and too confident for his own good. He doesn't acknowledge – let alone dwell – on the feelings of others. _

_The Logan he's speaking to right now is self-aware and truthful, regretful, and old beyond his years. Something about his words comes across as too ingrained to be newly hatched thoughts. _

_This isn't a shift in Logan's attitude, this is a shift in Logan's mask. A mask that Duncan never even knew existed until now._

"_You wouldn't." Duncan answers unconvincingly._

"_It came up while we were talking, how many people have hit on me, and she looked completely repulsed. Imagine if she knew that some have had varying degrees of success. Thanks to dear old dad." He looks off into the distance for a moment, disgust plainly written across his features._

"_Logan! Stop!" Duncan interrupts. Logan has often complained of being the target of Aaron's "spillover". It's not a conversation Duncan enjoys taking part in._

"_See? It even weirds you out. I should feel like a complete badass for having experience with girls, but I'd trade it all to be on the same wavelength as that one girl." He stops for a moment, clearly surprised at his own admission. "…There's just something about her..." He looks wistful as he stares at the last place he'd seen Veronica before she'd driven away with her mother._

"_Yeah..." Duncan agrees. "Something about her."_

_Logan snaps out of his daze and looks at Duncan again. "You, on the other hand, are completely on her level. _

"_Logan—"_

"_You've rejected every single girl who has ever shown any interest in you. I was beginning to worry, to be honest. But FINALLY, there's a girl who you like. I can't stand in the way of that."_

"_The same goes for you, Logan…" Just because Logan has gone out with a lot of girls, doesn't mean he actually liked them very much. _

"_Ask her out, Duncan"_

"_I can't…" Duncan starts._

"_You can. And do it quickly, before I forget that I want to be a nice guy for once."_

* * *

_Several weeks have passed since that day at the community park. By silent agreement, Duncan and Logan have not discussed Veronica since. Celeste is at the Napa house again, and when Duncan invites Logan over, he has no idea that Lilly is having Veronica over to celebrate her birthday._

_Duncan comes outside with a tray of drinks, to find Veronica and Logan sitting together with their feet in the pool. Diagonally across the pool from them, he can see their faces in the otherworldly glow from the underwater pool lights, and he hesitates to interrupt__, watching the scene play out from the shadows._

_Veronica wears cut-off jean shorts and a pale green tee-shirt with a cartoon frog on it. Her hair is back in pigtails again. She's speaking, and Logan is grinning at her as if she were the only girl in the world, but Duncan can't hear her words as they're drowned-out by the fan on the central air unit he's standing near. _

_Logan says something, and it must be a compliment because Veronica is looking up at him shyly from under her lashes biting her lip.__ She shakes her head to deny, and Logan grins and nods his head to reaffirm his statement.__ He says something else, teasingly, and she's smiling again._

_Their body language mirrors each other, both with their hands planted on the pool deck near their knees, four fingers curled around the edge of the pool. Duncan notices how both of them secretly extend their pinky fingers towards each other, hoping for contact. He watches Veronica's pinky inch closer to Logan's. She stills for a moment, as Logan tells her something using his other hand to illustrate his point. She smirks and rolls her eyes at whatever he says, and then resumes inching her finger closer. He watches the moment when her pinky closes the distance, 'accidentally' brushing up against Logan's. They both respond as if jolted, Logan inhaling sharply, and Veronica's mystified eyes flicking up to his in question._

_In response, Logan curls his finger around hers in an intimate version of a pinky swear. It's not exactly holding hands, but it's an acknowledgement that there is something there between them._

_Their eyes play out a similar conversation: question, acknowledgement, satisfaction. Veronica looks down at her lap, a grin of happiness that she cannot quite contain playing at the corners of her lips. Logan mirrors her expression, gazing off into space. Duncan cannot swallow. The lump in his throat is too painful. It's obvious to him that these two belong together. He just wishes Logan hadn't given him any hope. He feels like he's lost her twice now._

_Veronica's eyes raise and appear to lock on to Logan's. The tension becomes almost tangible, and this time it is Logan who looks down shyly. Duncan has never seen Logan be anything other than self-assured around girls. Veronica really must have gotten to him. Logan leans in, touches his forehead to Veronica's and says something and suddenly they're both cracking up. Laughing, Logan lifts a hand to brush an escaped strand of hair off Veronica's face, fingers lingering on her cheek. Veronica's eyes are soft and accepting of Logan's touch. His fingers slide down her face to nudge her chin up. _

_Duncan needs to get the hell out of here. This is obviously a mating dance that he has no business observing. But he hesitates. _

_As Logan begins leaning towards her, Veronica's eyelids flutter closed._

_Duncan's stomach cramps up. Should he casually set down Veronica's lemonade as if it's no big deal, or spin around and take off before they notice his presence? _

_Too late. Logan catches Duncan in his peripheral vision and looks up. The expression lingering in his eyes – as if he were looking at something rare and precious – fades, to be replaced by an expression of guilt and misery. He opens his mouth as if to say something and then closes it again, clearly frustrated. He jumps up and stalks off without a goodbye. _

_Approaching, Duncan hands Veronica her glass of lemonade and together they watch Logan walk away._

_"Why'd Logan run off like that? I thought we were becoming fr—"Veronica trails off abruptly, and Duncan doesn't have to wonder why. _

_Logan is passing Lilly on her way out to join them, and without even seeming to think, he grabs her by the wrist, yanks her to him, and shoves his tongue in her mouth. Lilly seems to resist for maybe a millisecond before enthusiastically joining him in the kiss. When Duncan remembers to think, he turns back to Veronica to witness the devastation evident on her face. Her eyes are shiny and one tear runs down her cheek. He knew he hadn't imagined Veronica's feelings for Logan. She really likes him._

_Happy Freaking Birthday, Veronica Mars. Welcome to Logan Echolls' world._

_Now Logan has put Duncan in a very awkward position. He wants to cheer Veronica up. He wants to tell her that she's the one Logan really wants, if only to make her smile again. But that is the last thing Logan wants him to do, and now Lilly is involved. If he tells Veronica the truth to cheer her up, Lilly will feel hurt and used. The only thing Duncan can do is to pretend not to have seen her devastation. In fact, the tear has been brushed away, and her face is carefully schooled to a blank mask. _

_Nice birthday present, Logan, you ass. She was expecting her first kiss, and instead you gave her her first broken heart._

_He considers the implications of Logan kissing Lilly. Is it a one-time thing? It seems spur of the moment. Will he want to date her now? If Veronica is too good for Logan, what is he trying to say about Lilly? If Logan wrecks everything he touches, why is he touching Duncan's sister? Should he object? Defend his sister?__ Inside, Duncan hates to admit that Lilly does indeed fit into the 'already corrupted' category. Duncan has caught her more than once, making out with the pool boy. He's even laughed about it with Logan. Will Lilly even want to start something up with Logan? He is hardly scandalous enough to piss off Celeste. Should he encourage a relationship so that the four of them can spend more time together? _

_Duncan's fears for Lilly turn out to be unnecessary. In the days he spends debating with himself as to whether he approves or objects to Logan and Lilly, they somehow become a real couple. At first, Logan seems to be martyring himself for Veronica's sake. Eventually, Logan genuinely falls in love with Lilly. So what if he occasionally catches Logan's eyes following Veronica a little longer than necessary, Duncan knows his best friend is devoted to his sister._

_For Veronica's part, she smiles and pretends to be happy for the couple, but in her unguarded moments, Duncan can see her sadness. She has every right to be hurt and confused. Although Logan hadn't made her any promises, Duncan has personally witnessed him – more than once – looking at Veronica as if she were the answer to his every prayer. How was she supposed to react to that? _

* * *

_Duncan knows he isn't Veronica's first choice, so he can't seem to bring himself to ask her out. He cannot get past the idea that the minute he makes a move, Logan will realize what he's been missing out on all along. It's ridiculous, of course. Lilly has Logan completely wrapped around her finger. Logan treats Veronica like a teasing, annoying older brother - despite the fact that she's older by several months. _

_However, right before they begin their freshman year of high school, he begins to notice a change between them. Veronica is again looking at Logan with a resigned sadness when she thinks she's__ not being observed. Logan has recently reunited with Lilly for the hundredth time, but Duncan catches him looking at Veronica with regret in his eyes on more than one occasion. Something shifts in Duncan. Second choice or not, if he __doesn't make a move soon, he will never have a shot with Veronica._

_When he finally asks Veronica out, her enthusiastic agreement surprises him. It's as if she has been waiting for him to ask her. Has Logan clued her in?_

_Veronica is his first kiss. He is hers. It is sweet and innocent and pure, and he thinks she is the most perfect girl he has ever known. He knows he never wants to kiss another._

_The first time Logan comes across Duncan kissing Veronica, he looks as if he has been punched in the gut. His face exhibits hurt and jealousy and betrayal. He covers it quickly, but not in time for Duncan to un-see it. He has been pushing Duncan to ask Veronica out ever since they met. What does he expect? He has Lilly. He can't have them both! Still, Duncan can't help but feel a little guilty. And guilty for feeling guilty. He's been in love with this girl since he met her. He's done nothing wrong._

_Other than that initial glimpse of his jealousy, Logan is supportive of Duncan's relationship with Veronica. Lilly is not. She thinks Veronica can do better. Veronica quickly puts her in her place. Tells her that her opinion on the matter is neither wanted nor welcome. Lilly smirks. She loves how her friend stands up to her, but she still doesn't give up on her idea of replacing Duncan with a more suitable guy for Veronica. Duncan has the feeling that Lilly already has a candidate in mind, but she refuses to confirm or deny._

_Veronica as a girlfriend is sweet and thoughtful. She instinctively knows when Duncan is sad, or nervous, or anxious, and knows exactly how to cheer him up and give him strength. They have so much in common that they literally never argue. _

_When Duncan imagines a perfect future, he sees a small cottage on the beach with a dog like Molly, surfing the morning away and making a living doing something creative with his hands – maybe carving driftwood or making surfboards. Were he to be a little more realistic, he could see himself as a surgeon – again, doing precision work with his steady hands. _

_But Duncan Kane doesn't have the luxury of choosing his own future. As long as he's existed, he's been being groomed for the White House. Other kids – even Lilly – can come home with B's on their report cards. For Duncan, nothing less than an A is acceptable. Other kids play baseball in the summer. Duncan has Mock U.N. His parents put nonstop pressure on him to achieve, achieve, achieve. He complies, but it's not his dream. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine himself in the Oval Office, but the images will not come._

_That all changes when Veronica comes into his life. With her by his side, it no longer feels like pressure. It feels like destiny. He will give his all, get perfect grades, join all of the perfect activities, and as a reward, someday he will be the President, and Veronica can be his First Lady - the most honored and revered woman in the country. If that is a gift he is capable of giving to her, he'll do it. Finally the images come. He can't do it for his father, and he certainly can't do it for himself, but he can do it for Veronica. He can do anything for Veronica._

* * *

_Duncan and Veronica have been together almost a year. Tonight, Lilly and Veronica are having a girl's night, and he's been kicked out of his own home._

_He's with Logan at Dick's guys-only party, and they are both wasted off their asses. Logan is talking about leaving, and Duncan is trying to take his keys away – patting down Logan's jacket and pants pockets. Logan isn't cooperating._

"_Dude, get your hands off of me. I don't like you that way." Logan snickers at his own joke._

"_I'm trying to get your keys." _

"_You can't have my keys."_

"_You're not driving, Logan." Casey comes up trying to help._

_Luke joins them. "Logan, give Duncan your keys."_

"_He can't have my keys. He can't have my truck. It's mine.__ He has everything. He has enough."_

_Casey laughs. "He doesn't want your truck Logan, his is better, anyway." He fishes Logan's car keys out his back pocket and tosses them to Duncan._

"_Gimme." Logan says turning to Duncan and holding out his hand, his eyes becoming angry._

"_Not happening, Logan."_

_Suddenly, Logan is right in his face, shouting. "You already have Veronica. What the fuck else do you want from me?" _

_Throwing his hands up dramatically, Logan takes a step back, snags a bottle of Jack off the counter, and storms off towards the pool area. _

_In the awkward silence the follows his departure, every eye in the room turns to stare at Duncan. _

_Finally, Dick says what's on everybody else's mind. "Dude, Logan totally wants to fuck your girlfriend." He ducks when Duncan throws Logan's car keys at his head and storms off after Logan._

_Duncan finds Logan sitting at the side of the pool with his feet in the water, and drops down next to him reaching for the bottle and taking a deep swig._

"_Sorry, man." Logan says after a minute. "That was __totally __fucked up of me."_

_"Do you regret not going after Veronica?" Duncan asks. His brain goes there all the time anyway, even without Logan making a scene._

_"Dude. I love your sister. We're perfectly matched."_

_"That wasn't an answer."_

_Logan shrugs, and Duncan presses him: "That game of Truth or Dare in the limo was a little too close for comfort. 'Hot' wasn't the word you used the first time you met Veronica, it was 'Love at first sight'."_

_Logan winces. "I know Veronica a lot better now."_

_"And?"_

_"And she's still sweet and pure. She's still a virgin."_

_"So? I'm not rushing her into anything." Duncan says defensively._

_"That's my point." Logan says. "No matter how dark things get, Veronica is always that ray of light that gives us hope that things will get better."_

_"Yeah..." Duncan nods, not sure where Logan is going with this._

_"And we keep her that way for a reason, Lilly and I. We shelter her from our dark sides. She doesn't know my deep dark secrets. Or Lilly's. Or...well I guess you don't have any dark secrets."_

_"Not really."_

_"If I'd gone after her, she wouldn't be the same, and she certainly wouldn't be a virgin. I would have dimmed her light, and s__he wouldn't be the Veronica we know and love."_

_"Or maybe she would have lit up your darkness."_

_Logan blew out a breath and rubbed the back of his head. "...maybe..." _

_"You don't give Veronica enough credit for having a mind of her own." Duncan says. "I don't think you could have corrupted her like you think."_

_"OK. Fine. You've__ convinced me. I'll go after Veronica, and we can test your theory." Logan says._

_"What? You can't go after my girlfriend!_

_"Then remember that the next time you try to convince me that it could have worked out. I. Love. Lilly. You. Love. Veronica. Logan/Lilly. Duncan/Veronica. Forever and ever. Now let's never have this discussion again, OK?"_

_"So you're saying you don't have feelings for Veronica?"_

_Logan hesitates._

"_I had feelings for Veronica. Then I started dating Lilly and fell in love with her." He make an 'and-that's-all-folks' gesture and smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes._

_"OK. I'll never bring it up again." Duncan laughs affably. Smiles. The liquor flowing through his veins has him feeling mellow. He loves Veronica. Logan doesn't. And they will never speak of it again._

_One week later, Lilly dumps Logan for the last time for kissing Yolanda._

_Two weeks later, Duncan learns that he is dating his half-sister. He does not want to give her up. He would rather die. He doesn't have a choice._

_Three weeks after that, his sister is dead._

_Duncan breaks._

* * *

**Logan – Day Three – Somewhere in Texas**

* * *

Logan's worry was beginning to round the corner to full-scale panic – like dry mouth, racing heartbeat panic – when he noticed a green speck on the horizon. Drawing closer, he let out a sigh of relief when he confirmed that it was indeed Liam Fitzpatrick's green Plymouth Barracuda parked on the shoulder, hood up.

He slowed and pulled off the road behind the muscle car, putting the Explorer in park. By the time he climbed out of the truck, Veronica was out of the Barracuda.

"Need a ride, little girl?" he grinned, arching an eyebrow.

Veronica's lower lip seemed to quiver for a second, and then she ran to Logan and threw her arms around his neck. Surprised, Logan hesitated for a moment, and then closed his arms around her back, pulling her tightly against him.

"I missed you too, V," he teased, softly. Closing his eyes, he buried his face in her hair breathing in the scent of her coconut shampoo.

_Is she crying?_

They stood in silence for several minutes, Logan's hand rising to gently stroke Veronica's silky blonde hair. He realized that, in all the years he had known her, he'd never comforted her before this trip. She had always been the one doing the comforting, the strong one, the one who didn't let anything get her down. They had all taken strength from her – himself, Lilly, and Duncan. Now he wanted to give something back.

Eventually, Veronica pulled back enough to study Logan's face. "I broke down about an hour ago. The Barracuda overheated." She said, sniffling, eyes red, but not crying. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Why wouldn't I come?" Logan asked, running his hand over the back of her head again.

"Well...I don't know..." Her eyes dropped to focus on his chest. "Because you hate me, maybe? You finally had your opportunity to be rid of me? It's not like you volunteered to get stuck with me."

"Veronica…" Logan sighed.

"What? You had no problem abandoning me before – when I needed you the most. You, and Duncan, and my mom, and even Lilly to an extent. All I had left was my dad, and now I've lost even him."

"Veronica," Logan tilted her chin up forcing her to meet his eyes. "I will never leave you behind. At least, not until you tell me to."

Veronica searched Logan's eyes for the truth. "Really?"

"I promise. And you know me. I'm an asshole, but not a liar. We're all each other have now. We're family - an extremely dysfunctional family - but family."

"I thought we were family before." She said, bitterly.

"Yeah, but now we've been tested, and we're stronger. So, until you tell me you want to go off and do your own thing, you're stuck with me."

Veronica let out a nervous laugh and buried her face in Logan's chest again, breathing in his warmth and his scent. He took a step backwards to lean against the truck pulling her with him. When she didn't resist, Logan squeezed her tighter.

"You and me against the world Ronnie, Okay?"

"Okay," she laughed softly. "Despite coming from the 'Big Book of Over-Dramatic Clichés', that sentiment means a lot to me."

He snickered and touched his lips to her forehead. "I highlighted and bookmarked it, just waiting for the day I could use it on a hot blonde."

Veronica didn't answer, but squeezed him tighter.

"I was following you just fine, and then this yellow Hummer got in between us, and I couldn't see over it. I tried to go around, but a mini-van boxed me in. By the time I finally got around them both, you were long gone. Then there was a pile-up. We were stopped in traffic for over forty minutes. You must have been in front of the accident."

"We need more disposable cells so we can reach each other if we're ever separated, again." Veronica mumbled into Logan's chest.

"We'll pick some up today." He smoothed her hair back.

When Veronica released him, her mask was back up and she was back to being all business.

_Well...it was nice while it lasted. _

"I'll go close the hood and hide the car keys." Veronica said.

"Why don't you leave the keys in the ignition?" Logan asked.

"Since we're leaving a trail for Liam, we want the car impounded, not stolen." Veronica explained.

While she closed the hood, retrieved the keys and locked up the Barracuda, Logan moved Duncan to the backseat.

* * *

Logan glanced over from the driver's seat as Veronica climbed into the truck and sank down with a weary sigh. She was exhausted, and he couldn't blame her. The past three days had been grueling for both of them, and he doubted the pace would let up anytime soon.

"So explain this plan of yours again?" he asked.

"We drive North to Dallas, leaving a trail. We allow several people to hear us talking about Chicago. Then we double back South to I-10 and continue on to Florida."

"What if nobody recognizes us."

"We'll think of something. Maybe whip out the black Amex I'm betting you never got around to destroying." she gave him a pointed glance. "I suppose if that draws Liam down on us, we'll have our proof the Lamb is on the payroll. We may need to do something a bit more…visible."

"Why did I get a shiver from the way you said 'visible'?" Logan smirked, inserting the key in the ignition.

As Logan was turning the car key, a red recent-model Mustang screeched to a halt ahead of them next to the Barracuda before pulling to the shoulder. Logan glanced at Veronica to gauge her reaction, but her eyes were large expressing frustration and a hint of fear. "He has a gun, Logan!"

Logan turned back to the Mustang and saw Liam Fitzpatrick running towards them with a gun in his hand. Without hesitation, he put the Explorer in Drive and drove straight at the large man. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Liam hadn't dived out of the path of the vehicle.

_Sure you do. What's a little hit-and-run among fugitives?_

"How in the hell did he get out of the handcuffs?" Logan asked, slamming the gas pedal to the floor.

Veronica turned to scrutinize the highway behind them for signs of Liam. "He didn't. Somebody snipped them in the middle."

"And where did he get another vehicle?"

"I imagine he stole it." Veronica answered. "It's not hard to hot wire a car. I could do it in three minutes."

Logan shot her a glance of disbelief. "Forgery and Grand Theft Auto? Any other criminal abilities I should know about?"

"Um…breaking and entering? Wiretapping? This girl's got mad skillz." Veronica smirked.

"You have no idea what a turn-on that is." Logan said, unable to take his eyes off the road to give her the requisite accompanying leer.

"How about we discuss your kinks _after_ we've managed to lose the psychopath?"

"I'd rather discuss _your_ kinks."

"That would be a very short discussion."

"So…what? Did Liam plant some kind of homing device on us? How could he have possibly found us this quickly?" Logan asked.

"We wanted him to find us, remember? I stopped at the gas station across from the motel without any disguise and asked for directions to Dallas."

"We wanted to lead him to Dallas, we didn't want him to actually find US."

"Yeah, he got free from the sink much sooner than I expected. He would have driven right past us if he hadn't seen his Barracuda."

"And now he knows what we're driving." Logan said.

"And…he's coming up behind us." Veronica called. "Drive faster."

"I'm already going 90 miles per hour."

"Go faster."

"I'm not going to be able to control the truck if I go any faster."

"Switch places with me." Veronica said.

"Sure, I'll just pull over to the shoulder," Logan snarked. "I'm sure Liam will wait patiently while we switch positions."

Veronica smiled at him and unbuckled her seatbelt.

_Uh oh. I'm not liking the look of this. What's she going to try now? _

She crouched down next to Logan, and holding on to the armrest on her seat, Veronica slid her left foot between his feet and very carefully slid onto his lap, taking the wheel.

"VERONICA! WE'RE GOING 100 FUCKING MILES PER HOUR!"

Veronica ignored him and slid her right foot above his on the gas pedal. Logan carefully slid his foot off the pedal.

"OK, I have the gas pedal and the steering wheel." Veronica said. "Now, very carefully slide yourself out from under me."

"You're fucking nuts!" Logan said, trying to spread his legs wide. It wasn't working. Veronica was too far back on his lap. He tried lifting up, to slide her forward and off his lap.

"Logan, I'm trying to drive, here." She said.

Finally, with no other option, he slid his hands under her butt, lifting her enough to be able spread his legs wide and then gently setting her down between his thighs.

"Hey! You copped a feel on my butt!"

"Yeah, well give a man his dying grope. We'll both be dead in three minutes, anyway. Be glad it wasn't your boobs. Wait, can I grope them too?"

"Sure, if you want to lose two of your three remaining minutes."

"Might be worth it. Under the shirt?"

"Logan…" Veronica warned.

"Sorry."

Logan took a deep breath. He had enjoyed the accidental grope much more than he should have. He should be thinking about whether or not he was about to die, not dwelling on the fact that the reverse cowgirl position had been ruined for life, because honestly, who or what could possibly top him lifting Veronica up by the ass at over 100 miles per hour. Then again, if he were with Veronica herself…

_Oh shit. Getting hard. Think of grandmas. Naked wrinkly grandmas. Think of fiery car crashes!_

Logan looked over his shoulder. "He's gaining on us."

"Not if I can help it." Veronica said pushing harder on the accelerator.

_Whew. Much better. Fiery car crashes did the trick. We're still gonna die, but at least I averted that crises. I need to get out of this position, though before it comes back. _

They were approaching a thick clump of cars, and Veronica navigated onto the shoulder. Logan winced at the screeching sound and sparks the Explorer created as it scraped along the guardrail.

"Logan. I'm trying to drive. Stop with the Heimlich maneuver." Veronica cried, and he realized he had his arms wrapped around her holding on for dear life.

"Sorry," he muttered, releasing his hold.

Veronica made it through the clump of cars, and an open stretch of road was ahead.

"Lean forward." Logan said.

Veronica leaned as close to the steering wheel as possible, and Logan slid his right foot between the seats, shifted his weight to his right leg, and carefully pulled his left leg out from behind Veronica. He dropped into the passenger's seat in relief, buckling his seatbelt.

"Logan?"

"Hmm?"

"I need you to hold the wheel so I can adjust my seat. You're way taller than I am."

"Oh...you noticed…" Logan leaned over taking the wheel. Veronica pulled the lever on her left side and adjusted the seat forward until she could reach the pedals easier. She then buckled her seatbelt.

She flashed him a smile and took the wheel back. "Thanks. Hey make yourself useful, search my bag and find the video camera."

"We're not making a freaking documentary, Veronica."

"Logan…" she warned.

"Yes, dear."

Logan dug through her bag until he found the camera.

"Now film the maniac chasing us. Try to keep Duncan and anything that could identify the make and model of this truck out of the frame, though. Like the steering wheel and the dashboard."

"Okay. How are you so calm, Veronica?" Logan asked.

"Because my dad taught me how to drive."

"So? My dad taught me to drive, and I'm about to piss myself."

"Yeah, but your dad didn't attend Evasive Driving School." Veronica answered, her face almost smug.

Logan pushed the camera's red button and turned in his seat, keeping Duncan out of the frame while he began narrating. "Hello, I'm Logan Echolls – yes, that Logan Echolls – and today, I'm inviting you, the viewing audience, to accompany me on the last moments of my life."

Veronica snorted from the driver's seat, and Logan turned to film her. "This is Veronica Mars. I'd ask her to wave to the camera, but she's a little occupied right now, trying to keep us alive. She's a pretty good driver, huh?"

He turned to find Liam's vehicle in the viewfinder. "That…" He found the zoom button and zoomed in on Liam's car. "Is Liam Fitzpatrick. He's currently attempting to murder us...for the second time today." His voice was steady, but his heart was pounding with anxiety.

Logan recorded Liam closing the distance, showing much less regard for human life than Veronica. He'd already run two cars off the road in the time Logan had been recording him. Too bad the Mustang's windows were tinted. He didn't think it likely that Liam's face would be captured on video.

They were approaching a clump of about a dozen cars ahead. Veronica began honking the horn repeatedly, and several of the vehicles moved to the right lane, but a few were being stubborn.

Logan turned to aim the camera out the front window. "Ahead of us are a few people who think it's more important to stand their ground in the fast lane, then to get out of the way of a high speed car chase. If we somehow don't die today, remind me to never drive like an asshole again, Ronnie."

"Don't drive like an asshole, Logan," she said with a distracted air.

Veronica slowed behind a red Blazer that wouldn't move out of the left lane, and tailgated it until she had just barely enough room to squeeze into the center lane in front of white Explorer.

"In case you can't tell," Logan told the camera "Veronica has balls of steel. Kinda hot, huh?"

The corners of Veronica's mouth turned up slightly, but she didn't take her eyes off the road.

A blue Ford Focus in front of her showed no sign of speeding up, so Veronica moved to the right lane and then onto the shoulder. This time, there was no guardrail to hinder her, so she was able to quickly pass two vehicles before crossing three lanes of traffic to return to the fast lane. Logan flipped off the driver of the Blazer while Veronica tailgated a silver Ford Windstar, who had the decency to move into the center lane.

From behind came the sounds of honking horns and squealing tires. There was only one remaining car a – black Honda Accord – to get past before the road would open up before them. Unfortunately, the car was boxed in, unable to move to the center lane, and didn't seem inclined to pick up its speed.

Veronica reached out her right hand, and it took Logan a moment to realize she was reaching for his. He switched the camera to his left hand and took her hand.

Veronica squeezed it, let out a deep breath, and said "Wish me luck, Lo."

Bringing her hand to his mouth, he pressed his lips to it, lingering for a moment before saying "Good luck Ronnie." in a quiet voice.

He noticed a hint of a smile on her face before she took another deep breath, returned her hand to the wheel and steered onto the left shoulder. Unfortunately, they were on a bridge, and the left shoulder wasn't as wide as a full lane. Logan clenched his jaw and squeezed the grab handle as their vehicle scraped between the concrete barrier on the left and the Accord on their right, whose driver – a giant-sized redneck-looking man with a baseball cap and a long ponytail – looked like he was about to pee himself. Luck was with them because the side mirror escaped without being knocked off, and suddenly, they were through the other side with open road ahead of them.

Veronica spared a second to glance at Logan, and something in his eyes must have surprised her, because her's widened, and her lips slightly parted.

_Tone down the blatant admiration, Logan, or she's going to dump you on the side of the road._

"You did amazing, V," he said, before turning the camera to search for Liam behind them. The Accord had since moved to the center lane, and even the asshole in the Blazer had pulled over giving Liam a clear path to catch up with them. "Oh, sure. By all means, make room for the pursuer, you morons."

"He's catching up." Logan said watching the Mustang draw closer and closer. "Of course he's catching up. Because, dear viewing audience, trucks can't beat Mustangs."

"We'll lose him." Veronica promised.

"HE'S ABOUT TO RAM US!"

Veronica checked her seatbelt and braced herself.

The Mustang hit the Explorer causing Logan's and Duncan's heads to bounce forward. Veronica barely flinched, swerving into the left lane. Liam switched lanes and rammed them again. Veronica managed to keep the vehicle under control, passing a Ford Taurus and then swerving back to the center lane. Liam quickly followed. The third time Liam rammed the Explorer, he swerved wildly to the right for a moment before getting his car under control and moving back behind them.

Veronica passed a Camry in the right lane, and slid between it and the semi in front of it. She slowed to prevent Liam from getting behind her, so he moved up on her left, boxing her in. Logan followed him with the camera.

"Veronica!"

"Breathe, Logan."

"Remember? He has a gun!"

"Would you try aiming and shooting at this speed?"

They passed another exit ramp. Moments later, she hung a hard right, driving up the grass embankment.

"What are you doing? This is an entrance ramp." Logan asked.

"What do you want me to do? We got away from Liam, right?" Veronica asked, as the tires found asphalt and they slipped onto the ramp driving in the wrong direction.

"Uh, Veronica. Liam slammed on his brakes and followed us." Logan said, aiming the camera at the Mustang tearing up the grass.

"Damn." Veronica swore, swerving to the shoulder as an oncoming car blared its horn at her. At the end of the ramp, she hung a tight right hand turn without stopping. Luckily, the four-lane road ran through a rural area and no other cars were nearby.

"He's catching up again! Veronica!"

She didn't respond, so Logan turned the camera on her.

"So...uh...you wanna make up and be friends again?" Logan asked.

"Umm..." Veronica said. "Can we talk about this later?"

"I mean, I know we've been acting like friends the past couple of days, but maybe we should make it official."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to spit on my hand and shake yours?" Veronica asked, watching the rearview. "Cause my hands are a little busy right now."

"I'll accept other forms of spit swapping."

This time he got an actual laugh out of her.

"Hey, I'm not looking to have a long touchy-feely discussion. I just don't want to die as the bad guy."

"Fine." Veronica sighed, keeping an eye on her side mirror. "All is forgiven."

"Good. And I forgive you too." Logan said magnanimously.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"Can't you be gracious for once, Veronica?"

"Not when I did nothing wrong."

Logan blew out a puff of air. This probably wasn't the optimal time to push the issue.

Logan turned the camera on himself. "In case anybody finds this video, I'd like to say Mom, I love you. Dad, um…later dude. Trina, it's been...interesting to say the least. Duncan…" His eyes flicked to the back seat. "Since kindergarten you've been the best friend a guy could ever have. It's been a blast. And Veronica…" He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "Wow. It's a lot easier saying goodbye to the people who aren't here." He laughed nervously. "I guess we're going to die together, huh? So…" Deep breath. "There's one thing I've always needed to tell you—"

"Logan, will you cut that out? We're not going to die."

"You're ruining my dramatic moment here, Ronnie."

"You'll survive." She held up a hand to cut off his protest. "Really. You'll survive."

Logan turned the camera back on Veronica. "Are you slowing down?"

"Trust me." Veronica said. "He's already decided that ramming us won't work. He's going to want to get in front of us and cut us off. Force us to stop the car."

"And you're giving him what he wants?

Veronica flashed him a grin.

"Oh hell! Oh hell! Oh hell!" Logan said as Liam began creeping up on their left. He'd forgotten he was even holding the camera.

"He's almost where I want him." Veronica responded. She reached out her right hand and took Logan's free hand, giving him another reassuring squeeze.

Liam pulled up and began passing them on the left.

"What are you doing, Veronica?"

"Wait...for...it..." For Logan, time seemed to slow to a crawl, as he watched the Mustang pull ahead of them. Veronica's face was calm, almost anticipatory, which pulled a smile from Logan's lips. He could think of worse things to be looking at when he died.

When the Mustang was 90% ahead of them, Veronica turned the steering wheel to the left, making contact with Liam's fender. She kept turning, hard, against the pressure, forcing Liam's Mustang to zip across the Explorer's path and off to the right, where it made a full rotation, coming to a stop front-end down in a ditch.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Logan screamed.

"Physics, darling." Veronica flashed him a triumphant grin.

She brought the Explorer to a stop.

"Find a bathroom. I almost just peed myself." Logan said.

Veronica threw the Explorer in reverse, and looking over her right shoulder, accelerated to around 35 mph before spinning the wheel hard, and throwing the car into drive.

"Now you're just showing off." Logan muttered.

"Never hurts to practice your J-Turns." Veronica smirked.

"You will be teaching me how to drive like that."

"You don't have the guts to drive like that." Veronica challenged.

"Never underestimate the size of my cajones." Logan said with authority.

_Is that a blush on her face? Nah, it must just be my imagination._

Logan turned off the video camera and stuffed it back into Veronica's bag. He leaned to the right on the car door and studied Veronica as she zig-zagged along state routes and side roads until she was sure Liam wouldn't be able to follow them, and then pulled into a large gas station, driving to the back behind the dumpsters.

* * *

Slamming the gearshift into park, Veronica pressed her head to the steering wheel and gulped deep breaths.

Logan felt the same compulsion from earlier to give comfort to her. He reached out a hand and started rubbing her back. "Hey, it's OK. You were amazing back there. It's going to be alright"

Veronica raised her head to look at him, chest still heaving.

He was surprised to find that she was not crying. Instead, her eyes were bright and shining. More alive than he'd ever seen them before. They shone with some emotion he'd never seen on her face. Was it lust? It sure looked a lot like lust.

Logan's mouth went dry, and his heart began to pound. He felt like a gazelle trapped in the hungry gaze of a lioness.

"Veronica?" Was that his voice? It sounded too husky.

Her gaze snapped from Logan's eyes down to his mouth, and he watched her lips slightly part, flashing a hint of teeth. Her pupils dilated, and Logan felt his stomach drop. He dragged in a ragged breath, not even realizing that his hand had relocated from her back to the back of her neck, where his thumb was drawing random patterns on her skin.

_I need to defuse this situation quickly before we both end up naked in the passenger's seat in a gas station parking lot with Duncan right behind us__. _

_Damn! I __**don't want**__ to defuse this situation. Doing the right thing blows! But not literally, because that would be the wrong thing. Damn! Damn! Damn! Tell a joke, Logan._

"Veronica? Why are you looking at me like I'm a juicy steak that you're about to devour?"

_Not that kind of joke! Why the hell did I say that?_

"Huh?" She asked, lifting her gaze from his lips to his eyes. Her eyes were still glazed, and he imagined his own were as well. His mind might have wanted to stop things from happening, but his body was on a completely different page. In fact, he belatedly realized his hand was still rubbing the back of her neck, and pulled it away.

For a moment, Veronica looked confused and then her mask came back up.

"What the hell are you talking about, Logan? I didn't look at you look at you like anything."

Logan looked Ms. Denial over, and then a cocky smile slowly spread over his face. "Now I get it, Ronnie."

"Get what, Logan?" Veronica asked, evidently annoyed.

"It's the danger, isn't it?" He asked, flashing her an _'I've-got-your-number'_ smile. "That little moment we had this morning, and then just now. Both were right after we survived imminent danger and were filled with adrenaline."

"We didn't have a _moment_. Not this morning, and not now. Ten minutes ago, you wanted to be friends. Now, you're seriously pissing me off."

"Mmm Hmm." He grinned.

He dug through their quick-change disguise bag and put on his glasses and his favorite baseball cap, handing Veronica her glasses and her light brown wig.

As they walked across the parking lot, Logan slung an arm around her. "If it's any consolation…" He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "It turns me on too."

Veronica shoved Logan away, laughing despite herself.

* * *

**Veronica - Day Three - Lakeview Court Motel - Dallas, TX**

* * *

Veronica took her turn driving for the next several hours. Happily, the conversation with Logan remained light and trivial. She didn't think she could handle any more intensity. She'd been through the wringer today. Starting with her classmates' unhealthy obsession with her sex life, continuing through the Liam attack, then being stranded at the side of the road for over an hour positive that Logan had abandoned her – _I can't believe how sweet he was about that when he finally showed up – _and culminating with the high-speed car chase. Logan had been right about one thing. The adrenaline definitely did something to her. Just maybe not in the way he was insinuating. That would be crazy.

She drove around Dallas for a while before pulling into the Lakeview Court Motel. It was far away enough from the freeway that she doubted Liam would ever find it.

"Where's the lake?" Logan asked. "How can it be a Lakeview if there's no lake?"

Veronica rolled her eyes and parked the car in front of the office. "I'll be right back."

When Veronica slipped through the office door of the Lakeview Court Motel, she immediately sensed that she'd chosen the right place to stay the night. The khaki colored berbar carpet was immaculately clean. Two inexpensive but spotless chocolate colored-couches were arranged to the right of the door around an oak coffee table. Tasteful framed black-and-white photos of flowers lined the wall – whoever had taken them had a great eye.

Behind the white front desk with a granite countertop stood a very tall, heavyset, grandmotherly woman, with dark hair flipped up at the ends in a style reminiscent of Rikki Lake in Hairspray.

"Just one second, hon." The lady ran a finger along a leather-bound ledger, jotted down a figure, and then looked up at Veronica.

"Welcome to the Lakeview, how can I help you?"

"I'd like a room with two double beds, please."

The lady tilted her head, examining Veronica to determine why the face looked familiar, and then comprehension dawned on her face.

"Veronica Mars?"

* * *

**A/N3 ***The Wikipedia entry for Temporal Lobe epilepsy states the following under the Media Depictions section: _Television show "__Veronica Mars__," 2004-2007, main character Veronica Mars suspected her ex-boyfriend __Duncan Kane__ of murdering his sister and her best friend, __Lilly Kane__, after discovering he had been treated for TLE symptoms. (Wrongly described on the show as "Type Four Epilepsy.")_

**A/N4 **For reference: Veronica's POV flashback to first meeting Logan is in chapter 5. Her flashback to right before she began dating Duncan is in chapter 7.

**A/N5** Yeah, I spent an entire afternoon – maybe a month or so ago – watching 'Evasive Driving' videos on YouTube to be able to write that car chase. Hopefully you could see it in your heads the way I intended. Let me know, or let me know what you thought about the flashback/backstory. I love feedback. Really, really love it.


	12. Ch12 Day 3 The Best Offense is a Snarky

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Best Defense is a Snarky Blonde Offense**

* * *

**A/N – **Remember when I ended up splitting the last chapter because it was too long? Well this is the second half, but…it ended up growing to over 16K words, so I split it again. I know, I suck. I split it rather unevenly too. This half has 11K words, while the other one is at around 5K. The good news is there will be less of a delay on that half. Unless I start fiddling with it some more. So hard to resist.

If you're hoping for a lot of story progression here, you'll probably be disappointed. Lots of L/V discussion and interaction here.

* * *

**Veronica – Day Three – Lakeview Court Motel – Dallas, Texas**

* * *

When Veronica slipped through the office door of the Lakeview Court Motel, she immediately felt she had chosen the right place to stay the night. The khaki colored Berber carpet was immaculate. To the left of the door, two inexpensive but spotless chocolate-colored couches were arranged around an oak coffee table. Tasteful framed black-and-white photos of flowers – taken by somebody with a great eye – lined the walls.

Behind the white front desk with a brownish granite countertop stood a tall, heavyset, grandmotherly woman, with dark hair flipped up at the ends in a style reminiscent of Rikki Lake in Hairspray.

"One second, hon." The lady ran a finger along a leather-bound ledger, jotted down a figure, and then glanced up at Veronica.

"Welcome to the Lakeview, how may I help you?"

"I'd like a room with two double beds, please." Veronica said.

The desk clerk tilted her head, examining Veronica to determine why she was familiar, and then comprehension dawned on her face.

"Veronica Mars?"

* * *

"Veronica, who? I'm not acquainted with anybody named Veronica. You know what? It's a little early to be turning in. Actually, I think I can drive all night. Must be the 5-Hour Energy shot. Bye now!" Veronica attempted to backtrack to the door, but her legs wobbled as if they had turned to jelly.

"Wait." The clerk scuttled out from behind the desk and rushed over to Veronica reaching out a hand.

Veronica froze, expecting to be grabbed by the wrist, but instead, found herself pulled snug against a plump bosom liberally scented with Shalimar, Opium or some other Oriental-scented perfume. "You poor, poor child." The lady cooed, patting her on the back.

Perhaps sensing Veronica's discomfort, the woman released her, giving her space. "Oh, I am so sorry. You're probably not comfortable being touched." She had the melodious speaking voice of a trained singer.

Veronica considered all of the people who had attempted to touch her over the past three days: Jake Kane, who'd reached for her arm, Weevil, who'd wanted to hug her, the waitress in the diner, who'd grabbed her hand to examine her ring, and we can't forget Danny Boyd and Liam Fitzpatrick. In every case, she had shrunk away from physical contact. Her stomach recoiled remembering how she'd reacted the same way after her rape at Shelly's party.

"I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect, but I do get a bit edgy when people touch me." Veronica admitted.

_Except for Logan, my long-time nemesis. I'll mull that one over later._

"Nonsense, you have nothing to apologize for. It'll be awhile, but eventually you will feel safe again. Trust me, I've been there."

The lady wasn't what anybody would call beautiful, and there was a weariness to her that suggested she'd lived a hard life, but her large brown eyes were kind and compassionate, and she obviously put an effort into enhancing her appearance. The cherry tint to her dark brown bouffant did not come from nature, but was flattering to her complexion. Her arched eyebrows framed a small button nose. She wore a deep ruby lipstick on her full, bee-stung lips, and black mascara defined and separated each spidery eyelash. A long red and white floral patterned caftan draped her Amazonian figure, ending near her ankles and golden sandals completed her ensemble.

"Now where are those boys? Out in the car?" Without waiting for an answer, the woman opened the door and hustled out into the stifling heat. Veronica trailed behind, at a loss as to how to deal with this situation.

The lady bent over and leaned into the driver's window. "Logan Echolls! My, my, you're even more handsome in person." She peeked into the back seat. "And you must be Dun..." She trailed off.

"Has he been like this ever since it happened?" She addressed Logan with concerned eyes.

He nodded. "Yeah. Well, he's stopped rocking, but yeah."

"Come on. Let's get him inside. It's too hot out here."

Logan turned to Veronica for guidance, but she could only shrug helplessly. Seeing no other alternative, he climbed out of the truck and guided Duncan into the motel office, leading him to one of the couches and ordering him to sit.

He turned back to their host with a guarded expression.

"Margaret Loomis, but most people call me Peggy. I own this place." She held out her hand to Logan.

"Logan," he responded, shaking the offered hand. "Why Peggy?"

"Are you asking how they got Peggy from Margaret?"

"Yes."

Peggy raised her hands in the universal gesture of 'I-have-no-idea'. "One of the great mysteries of the world. Crop circles, Bigfoot, Jimmy Hoffa, and how does Peggy come from Margaret. You ever figure it out, be sure to tell me. I'm pleased to meet you Logan, and you too Veronica."

She stepped over to Duncan and crouched down. While she visually examined him, Veronica took a seat on the opposite couch where she could keep her eye on the door.

Peggy pulled out a cell and dialed one of her presets. "Tony? Hey, I need you to get over to the motel right away, and bring your bag with you. No, make an excuse. Tell nobody where you're going. OK, see you in a minute hon."

"Who did you call?" Logan asked in a panicked voice, reaching blindly for Veronica's hand. "Come on, Veronica. We need to get out of here."

Peggy rose from her crouch and touched Logan's arm. "I called my son, Tony. He's a doctor, and he can examine your friend here. We've been following your story on the news, and we're both on your side. You're safe with us."

Logan exhaled and dropped down on the couch to Veronica's left. To the eye, he appeared to have relaxed, but Veronica knew better. His forearms resting on his knees, he held himself with rigidity unusual for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You're not going to call the police the minute we turn our backs?"

Not sure exactly why, Veronica put a hand on his lower back, and rubbed lightly. Almost immediately, she felt his tension seeping away.

"Of course not! That Sheriff Lamb on the news? I can tell he's a snake by looking at him."

"I'm sure you've heard some not-so-great things about me as well." Logan countered.

"I have." Peggy admitted, "But anybody who takes care of his friends the way you do can't be a bad person."

Logan ducked his head self-consciously.

Peggy turned back to Veronica. "And look at that, he's humble to boot. So are you two kids dating yet?"

"No!" Veronica answered, a little too forcefully. "We're just...friends?" She glanced at Logan in question. Was it too soon to call each other friends again?

"Yeah...friends." His voice was pleasant, but his soft eyes said something different.

_Welcome back, Schmoopy Logan. What do you want from me this time? _

Peggy didn't seem to be buying the 'just friends' thing. She gave them a knowing smile and asked, "While we're waiting, what can I get for you? Coffee? Tea?"

"No thank you," Veronica said at the same time Logan said "Coffee sounds good."

"Sure thing, I'll be right back." Peggy exited the room through a door behind the front desk.

"So what do you think?" Logan asked when they were alone. He flopped back on the couch so that his shoulder touched Veronica's. She noticed he had left enough room for two people on his other side, but didn't make an issue out of it.

"Honestly? It's strange. I don't trust anybody," Veronica started. "But for some reason, my instincts tell me to trust her. I think she's for real."

"Good, so do I." Logan said, and began bouncing his left leg.

Usually, Logan's hyperactive fidgeting didn't bother Veronica, but this time she pressed a hand to his knee until he stilled.

"Sorry," he said, his face sheepish. "That used to drive Lilly crazy."

"Hey." Veronica caught his eyes. "Logan, it's okay. Nine times out of ten that wouldn't bother me, but right now, I'm a little tense about this situation we've gotten ourselves into, and whether I should trust my instincts."

"You have the best instincts of anybody I know."

"You mean those same instincts that made me think you'd never turn on me?"

"I thought we were getting past that."

"Logan, I'm not programmed to forgive and forget. I can't just start chumming around with someone who's ignored and mocked me for a year."

Logan looked wounded. "So you're taking back your forgiveness now?"

"No…" she answered slowly. "I don't want to hold on to the anger anymore, but just because something is forgiven doesn't mean it never happened. You turned on me and I learned several life-lessons as a result. One being the fact that my instincts aren't infallible." She kept her voice detached and non-judgmental. She wasn't trying to start a fight.

"I'm going to earn back your trust, Ronnie."

_Ronnie_. She would never break him of using that nickname, but at least now, his voice held the old affection, rather than the biting manner in which he'd said it little more than a week ago.

"Well, you can start by being trust_worthy_,"

Logan inhaled a breath as if about to begin a rant, but Veronica put a hand up to stop him. "I know you're trying, Logan. These past few days you've been…surprising, but it's going to take some time for me to stop bracing myself for the other shoe to drop."

"Fair enough," Logan answered with a sigh, and began fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves.

Peggy returned to the office with a chrome rolling-cart containing a large coffee urn, cream and sweeteners, and a platter of chocolate chip cookies.

Veronica and Logan both offered their thanks, and then Logan reached for two cookies.

"Sorry," Logan addressed their host. "If I don't grab 'em early, she'll eat the entire plate-full, and I won't get any." Catching sight of an apple in a bowl of fruit, he handed the cookies to Veronica and instead snagged the piece of fruit.

"A young lady who eats more than salad? How refreshing." Peggy said.

"A young lady who eats more than a defensive lineman." Logan said.

Veronica's eyes narrowed and Logan yelped when she pinched his side.

* * *

The windowed door of the motel flew open and a tall, good-looking man hurried in, heading straight to Peggy, and gripping her forearms. "Mom, what's wrong?"

_Good looking? This guy is freaking hot!_

Veronica felt Logan stiffen next to her - shifting his posture, sitting taller, puffing out his chest and almost bristling with testosterone as if threatened.

_Awww. Poor Logan. Not used to being the second hottest guy in the room, huh? _

"Mom! What happened?" The man asked worriedly. At around 6 feet tall, he obviously spent a lot of time working out. He wore khaki cargos with a white polo. His hair was of the darkest brown and his eyes were as dark as Logan's were, with a fringe of thick lashes. He reminded Veronica of Colin Farrell.

Noticing the extra people in the motel office, he paused. "Oh...Wow…The kids from Neptune, California." His eyes swept over Veronica and Logan finally stopping on Duncan.

_Wait…wait…when was it established that Logan is always the hottest guy in the room? Can we erase the last bit of self-admission?_

Peggy's son dropped to the couch next to Duncan, digging through his bag. He pulled out a tiny flashlight, shining it into Duncan's eyes, his face troubled.

_Screw it. Logan is hot. It's not some kind of shocking revelation, I've known for years. Lightening isn't going to strike me for admitting he's hot. _

The man slid a stethoscope under Duncan's shirt to his heart.

_He's hot enough that I sometimes forget what a jackass he can be._

The doctor pressed two fingers to Duncan's wrist watching the second hand on his watch. "He's been like this ever since it happened?" he asked Veronica.

"Who, Logan?"

Logan turned to her with an eyebrow raised in question.

"I thought this was Duncan." The man said, confused.

"No, he is Duncan. I'm sorry. I was distracted. Yes, that's Duncan. I'm Veronica and this is Logan."

"Tony Loomis." He walked over to shake Logan's hand. Turning to Veronica, he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a lingering kiss to it.

"Back off, she's taken." Logan said irritability, wrapping his left arm around Veronica's shoulders and pulling her snug against him.

"Sorry, man." Tony said, holding his hands up in apology. "I didn't realize you two…"

"Well we are." Logan said.

Veronica simply raised an eyebrow at Logan, who was avoiding eye contact. Peggy looked between Logan and Veronica with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

_Great. Now she thinks we're secret lovers or something. Then again, after all of the news coverage, who in this country doesn't think we're secret lovers?_

"So how many days has he been like this?" Tony asked, interrupting Veronica's thoughts.

"This is the third."

"Has he been eating for you?"

"No, but we've been giving him three nutrition drinks a day and plenty of water."

"Well, that's a novel approach, I suppose. What about his other bodily functions?"

"Logan's been helping him shower and dress him. We have him in an adult diaper."

"Has he had a bowl movement?"

Veronica glanced over to Logan.

"No." He answered.

"OK, I run a clinic three blocks from here. I'm going to take Duncan with me and put him on an I.V. for 24 hours." He dug around in his pocket and then handed Logan a business card. "Once mom gets you in a room, call me with the phone number so I'll know how to reach you. After 24 hours, we'll need to evaluate our next steps. Can you pay with cash?"

Veronica nodded, and then looked at Logan. "What do you think?"

Logan spent a long moment looking over Tony. "Can we trust you not to call the police?"

Tony began to speak, but Logan put up a hand stopping him. "We've managed to escape three times already from the Irish mafia. The Fitzpatricks. Liam Fitzpatrick told me to my face that he plans to rape Veronica and force me to watch, before he kills all three of us, and we're pretty sure Sheriff Lamb works for him. You need to know...if you turn us in, we won't get a jail cell and a fair trial. It'll be straight-up murder."

"Can I speak now?" Tony asked.

Logan motioned for him to talk.

"I have no intention of turning you in. My mother and I can see those Fitzpatricks are drug-dealing scum. You kids caught a tough break. I want to help you, and I'm sure my mom agrees."

"I absolutely do." Peggy said.

"Thank you," Logan said with sincerity, "That means we would have to stay here for two nights. We haven't had the best luck staying hidden at motels."

"This is our off-season, so the Eastern wing of the motel is completely unoccupied, and there aren't many guests in the Western wing, either. This is a poor, but quiet neighborhood."

Logan turned to Veronica. "I say we let him help Duncan."

Veronica nodded. "I agree. Thank you Tony."

"Don't thank me yet. I can keep him hidden in an examining room for the next 24 hours, and check in on him all day, but after that, I'll have to bring him back. The cleaning people come in tomorrow evening, and we can't risk them seeing him. It this doesn't work, we may need to get him to a hospital."

* * *

**Logan – Day Three – Lakeview Court Motel – Dallas, Texas**

* * *

Room 118 opened with a key rather than a card, so Logan wasn't sure what to expect as he felt-around with his left hand for a light switch. His fingers closed upon a slider, which turned on the overhead lights, starting with a soft glow and ending in an almost blinding glare. He dialed it back to about the ¾ mark and glanced around the room.

The floor, carpeted in cream-colored Berber, was as spotless as in the motel office. Two double beds covered with solid cranberry red bedspreads and crisp white turned-down sheets abutted the left wall. Oak nightstands bookended each bed, and a matching long, unscarred dresser lined the right wall with a tall mirror attached to the back, and a larger-than-usual television mounted above it.

Veronica headed straight to the bathroom with one of her bags, to shower and get ready to go out for a late dinner, while Logan dropped to one of the beds, testing the bounce, before lying down. Surprised by the comfort of the mattress, he paused in the middle of reaching for the room phone to figure out what was missing.

_The musty scent. That's what is missing. All I can smell is fabric softener. Nice! _

Logan dialed Tony's clinic.

"Hey, Dr. Tony. Veronica and I are in room 118."

"Okay." Tony said, taking down the phone number. "Thanks for getting back to me."

"How's Duncan doing?" Logan asked, examining their lodgings further.

The sight of a coffee bar on the far wall to his left - coffee maker and baskets containing packets of coffee, powdered creamer and sweeteners - triggered a caffeine craving, but they would be leaving once Veronica came out of the shower, so he would have to wait.

"Duncan has been made comfortable in an examining room. I have him on a catheter and an I.V."

"What's in the I.V.?"

Above each nightstand hung wall sconces. Logan found a switch and one of them lit up, while Tony explained intravenous nutritional treatments and Benzodiazepines – which were tranquilizers used to relieve catatonic symptoms. He promised to keep Logan up to date on Duncan's status, and then ended the call.

Peggy's promise that this wing of the motel was deserted had not been a lie – only the sounds of Veronica's shower, and the quiet hum of the air conditioning penetrated the silence.

Logan lingered in bed for a moment. After his encounter with Liam this morning, he wasn't in the best shape of his life, but he had been worse after encounters with his father. Much worse. Groaning, he climbed out of bed, and dug through the FitzBackpack for an Oxycontin, which he dry-swallowed, scowling at the chalky aftertaste.

He emptied the backpack out on the dresser top, sorting the contents into piles. To the right, bags of Oxycontin in three strengths, bags of some clear chunky crystals he assumed must be Crystal Meth, and two tiny bags of Cocaine. Envelopes containing several thousand dollars in small bills were sorted to the back. To the left, he pushed tablets of Ecstasy in candy colors pre-sorted by the images embossed onto their faces – Superman symbols in one baggie, stars in a second, and the interlocked C's of the Chanel logo in a third. Logan ran his hands around the inside of the backpack finding it empty. The outer pockets were empty as well, except for a tiny pocket at the top front, which contained only a small thumb drive with the SanDisk logo. Finding no signs whatsoever of a tracking device, he repacked the backpack.

Their room was still a far cry from the five star hotels Logan was used to sleeping in, but at least it was clean and had Wi-Fi. He didn't feel dirty staying here as he had at the other motels, and since they would be here two nights, he could set out some pictures. That first night, while he had waited for Veronica to return from searching for her mother, he had framed the photos of the Fab Four he'd convinced Veronica to pack, with black 4X6 frames he'd purchased at Target. Now he lined them up along the low dresser – except for the one of him about to toss Veronica into the pool. He put that one on the nightstand. What could it hurt to decorate a motel room? And if the photos reminded Veronica of who they used to be? Even better.

He spent a few minutes emptying his bags, hanging his button-up shirts on the chrome non-removable hangers in one of the closets, and sliding his folded clothing into several dresser drawers. He found a home for their car fridge below the coffee bar, snagging a Pepsi after plugging it in, and savoring the first bubbly sip.

Logan grabbed the black straw cowboy hat Peggy had loaned him and headed over to the mirror.

"Nobody will give you a second glance in this hat," she'd told him, and after putting it on, he believed her. The hat completely transformed his appearance. He didn't even think he would need the glasses.

"Thank you very much," he told the mirror.

_No dumbass, that's Elvis. Try again._

"I haven't lost my temper in 40 years, but, Pilgrim, you caused a lot of trouble this morning; might have got somebody killed, and somebody oughta belt you in the mouth. But I won't. I won't. The hell I won't!" Logan threw a fake punch at the mirror.

"Hate to break it to you Logan, but you're far too pretty to play The Duke." Veronica said, coming out of the bathroom.

When Logan turned to face her, his mouth went dry. Her blond center-parted Jessica Simpson-esque wig full of big bouncy curls reached midway down her back. Her usual black biker boots peeked out from under tight blue jeans, and she wore a red skinny-strapped tank top layered over a white one. Shiny pink gloss covered her lips, and she wore a bit more eye makeup than usual – although not enough to appear trashy. His favorite look for Veronica was her natural hair – especially when she had the pigtails or the mini cinnamon buns, but this look was a very close second.

"I haven't seen that wig before." He said, feeling somewhat tongue-tied.

"It would stand out anywhere else, but when in Texas…" She shrugged.

_If you're going to look like this, let's just stay in Texas forever._

"I see you're dressed for the occasion," she said pointing at the cowboy hat.

"Do I look ridiculous?" Logan asked.

"No,"

Her soft smile wasn't malicious, so he decided to take her at her word.

"I searched the backpack."

"Anything?"

"Tracking devices? No. There was some Oxy, some X, some coke, and some meth – I think. A few thousand in cash. Want me to dump it somewhere? We probably don't want to be caught with all those drugs."

Veronica considered. "More than anything I'd like to get rid of it, but I think we'd better keep it. Danny Boyd kept you alive for Liam because he wanted the backpack. Otherwise, he might have killed you right away."

"I don't think he's the killing type."

"But Liam is, and if he catches one of us, we might be able to use the backpack as leverage."

"Can't believe a couple thousand in cash and some drugs would be so important to Liam."

"That's because you're a millionaire. To us lesser beings, a few thousand is a lot of money," Veronica said.

"Ready to go eat?" Logan asked, changing the subject.

"Always," Veronica said. "But we can't be gone for too long. My dad's interview will be airing later."

"Can't wait to see that. Maybe he'll accuse Jake Kane of stabbing Ciaran Fitzpatrick," Logan said, without thinking.

"And there goes our truce," Veronica said, turning to walk away from Logan.

_Oh hell. Why did I say that?_

"Veronica…" Logan grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her to face him. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight."

"Then you shouldn't have started one." Her narrowed eyes dripped with animosity.

"Please…don't be mad at me. I really want us to be…friends, but I can't help the way I feel about your father. The Kanes were grieving. They had just lost their only daughter. Can you imagine how painful that was? And then he went after them for murder. That's just cruel, Veronica," Logan said, his voice impassioned.

"They were hiding something, Logan! My dad suspected it, and I have irrefutable proof."

Logan sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and reaching for both of Veronica's hands.

_She's not pulling away. That's a good sign._

"How about this?" he said, giving Veronica his best puppy-dog eyes. "Even though I know without a doubt that Jake Kane would never, ever hurt his daughter, I'll acknowledge that your dad truly believed he was hiding something, and was only doing his job."

Veronica's eyes began to soften.

Logan went on, "Jake probably _was_ hiding something – probably his affair with whomever he was meeting at the Camelot – but he did NOT kill Lilly, and I'll never believe that he did."

He could feel Veronica withdraw. Her eyes became distant as if she were lost in thought.

_Something about Jake Kane's affair really bothers her. Why won't she just tell me whom Jake was meeting at the Camelot? Why is she being so loyal to him, after she'd already chosen her father?_

He rubbed his thumbs along the backs of her hands to bring her attention back to him. "Hey…Ronnie…I promise that I'll keep my opinions about your dad to myself from now on, okay?"

The left side of Veronica's mouth turned up in a sad little smile. "Okay, and I promise that I'm going to change your opinions."

"I have no doubt that you'll try," Logan stood, and looked down at her with a smirk. "Now are you ready to go eat?" He released her hands and grabbed his wallet from the dresser.

"Yeah, did you call the good doctor?" she asked as she grabbed her bag and walked to the door.

"Yep, he's getting Duncan settled in, and I can't tell you how relieved I am not to have to worry about him for five minutes. He mentioned a type of tranquilizer that helps catatonic patients, but I can't remember the name. Oh, and he has him on some kind of nutritional I.V."

"He seemed likeable."

"You just liked him because he was good-looking." Logan grumbled.

"Jealous?" Veronica smirked, taking a page from Logan's book. They locked the room door behind them, and stepped out into the evening.

The sweltering heat from earlier had been replaced by a light breeze, and the three-quarter moon reflected off the inviting motel pool outside of their room.

"Where was this place Peggy recommended?" Veronica asked.

"She said it was two blocks up. It's called the Moonglow Tavern.

"So it's a bar?"

"A bar with a kitchen. She said the food is delicious. And we know how much you like good food. Should we walk or drive?"

Veronica hesitated for a second, considering. "It's breezy, you're well-disguised, and Liam should never find us this far off the beaten path. Let's walk."

"Perfect." Logan said. "My lady?" He held out an elbow.

Veronica looked at it as she would a contagious rash.

Logan sighed. "Is it really necessary to go through this every time? You're my fiancée. You need to act as if you actually like me."

Veronica laughed softly, and took his arm.

"Thank you," he said in a long-suffering tone, and began walking.

"You realize Peggy and her son are aware of our true identities?"

"Yeah, so? They're not going to turn us in."

"So the fiancée thing isn't necessary with them. You told Dr. Tony that I was taken."

"Yeah, well I didn't like his _Rico Suave_ way of looking at you at you."

"I thought he was sweet."

"He's a man whore.

"Oh…right...and until now you were that special man-whore in my life."

"I'm glad you think it's funny, Veronica. Guys like that will break your heart."

"Well then thank goodness I'm traveling with two stand-up guys like you and Duncan. You two would never even _think_ about breaking my heart."

Logan sighed. "I can't win this discussion, can I?"

"Not without a time machine."

"The way he was kissing your hand like that? Total player!"

"Didn't you kiss my hand the other night at the diner?"

"I was playing a part, V, and trying to take the attention off of your gumball machine ring."

"And again, during the car chase?"

"I thought I was going to die, it was the closest I was going to get to any action in the last moments of my life."

"You're still a man whore."

"Maybe I don't want to be anymore, okay." Logan said, in exasperation. "New name, new leaf, remember?"

"Right…I'll believe it when I see it." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Your faith in me is so uplifting. You really _are_ the wind beneath my wings. Veronica, he's a doctor."

"Your point?"

"So unless he's Doogie Howser, he's at least ten years older than you."

Veronica snorted in laughter. "Ah…I see. And how old were those trophy wives you slept with?"

"That's different!"

They'd come to the road, lined with brick single-story mom-and-pop businesses, including a convenience store, a hardware store, a veterinarian, and an old-fashioned pharmacy. "We need to cross here." Logan said, halting at the curb to wait for a break in the heavy traffic.

"How is it so different? Because you're a guy?"

"No, because I'm not a virgin."

Veronica tensed-up and pulled her arm free. "What make you think I'm a virgin?" She asked.

Logan turned to face her. "I know you're a virgin, Veronica."

"You didn't seem to think so when you told the entire school I was a slut."

"No, I suspected even then, but now I'm sure."

"I'm not a virgin, Logan, and what makes you think you know for sure?"

"You are too a virgin. You admitted two days ago, that you have only kissed Duncan; therefore, logically, you are a virgin, unless you and Duncan managed to hook up during those few weeks between Homecoming and your breakup. You're hardly the type to have emotionless sex against a wall or something. Now can we go eat?"

With the break in the traffic, Logan grabbed her hand, entwined his fingers with hers, and tugged her across the street. He slowed down again once they reached the opposite sidewalk, but he didn't release her hand.

The zesty scents of pizza sauce and pepperoni from Fiore's Pizza mingled with the mouthwatering aroma of freshly baked bread from Tasty's Sub Shop, making Logan grateful they were already heading out for dinner.

Veronica picked their conversation back up. "So you actually admit you suspected I was a virgin while you were calling me a slut."

"Pretty much."

"Why would you do that?"

"Why do I do anything, Veronica? I'm a jackass. I'm fucked up. There's something wrong with me."

"So you _knew_ you were wrong?"

Logan hated the way her eyes narrowed at him.

_Hurray! I'm back to being the gum on the bottom of her shoe._

"Of COURSE I knew I was wrong. I'm not stupid. I was okay with being wrong. Lilly was dead. The entire world was wrong. Back then being wrong was the only thing that felt right."

"Logan, that's no excuse."

"Who's making an excuse? I'm telling you I _have_ no excuse. Or…I don't know…maybe Weevil was right."

"Weevil? What did he say?"

Logan laughed bitterly, "He said I wanted to make sure nobody else could have you."

Veronica went silent.

A movie marquis across the street caught Logan's eye, and he almost allowed one of the titles to upset him, but then remembered where he was and with whom he was walking. How they had made it this far in the conversation without Veronica ripping her hand away from his, Logan had no idea, but he loved the physical contact, and was grateful to have a legitimate excuse to initiate it.

He pointed at the ancient movie theater. "What's up with that? Those movies came out at least two months ago."

Veronica smirked a bit. "Of course! Why should I be surprised you've never heard of the dollar movies before? Why would you ever need to save money?"

"Well you'll just have to _teach_ me how to be poor now, won't you, Little Miss Thrifty?"

Another minute passed. The blue, pink, and yellow neon sign of the Moonglow Tavern had just come into sight half a block ahead of them, when Veronica spoke again. "Why did you want to make sure nobody else could have me?"

Logan sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. _This is about to get ugly._ "Because…you belong to me."

Veronica gasped in outrage.

"…and Duncan…and Lilly." He finished.

"WHAT?" Veronica dug in her heels and came to a halt. "YOU threw ME away!"

"Veronica…" Logan stopped, looking down at her and moving his hands to her shoulders to keep her from storming off. Her eyes crackled with anger at him, while her blond curls blew forward in the breeze. "I was insane with grief, and so angry I wanted somebody to suffer. Mostly, I wanted YOU to suffer...But the thought of somebody else putting their hands on you...?"

"What?" She hissed.

"It makes my stomach turn…It makes me want to vomit."

The anger flickering in Veronica's eyes fizzled down to mild annoyance.

"You don't like to share your playthings." She said, wryly, one brow arched.

"No. I don't." Logan sighed in relief. _Crises averted…hopefully._ With his left hand, he pulled away several hairs that had blown into her shiny pink lip-gloss, while three fingers on his right hand brushed against the back of her neck. "And you, my dear, are my favorite toy."

Veronica stared at Logan in amused disbelief. "This conversation is so completely dysfunctional."

"Yeah." Logan agreed, taking advantage of her amusement by pulling her into a hug, and tucking her head under his chin. Veronica stiffened for a moment and then relaxed his arms. "Are we done fighting now?" He asked.

"Our entire relationship is dysfunctional."

"Pretty much." Logan agreed.

"You act like a jealous boyfriend."

"Sometimes." He agreed again.

"Duncan never acted possessive of me like that, and he was actually my boyfriend."

"Well I'm your fiancé, and Duncan was an idiot."

"My _pretend_ fiancé, and why exactly are we hugging? We're not hugging-friends. Anymore."

"Because you love the way I smell," he teased.

Veronica laughed and shoved him away. "Are we going to stand out here all night, or are you going to feed me?"

"Far be it from me to come between you and your dinner." Logan answered, reaching for her hand again.

* * *

**Veronica – Day Three – Moonglow Tavern – Dallas, Texas**

* * *

The Moonglow Tavern was dimly lit, as bars tend to be, and shaped like a reversed 'L'. Upon entering through the front door, Veronica and Logan faced a long espresso-colored wooden bar, which ran the length of the wall, turning left at the corner and disappearing from sight. Patrons occupied around sixty percent of the visible red vinyl barstools and several tables. Row upon row of liquor bottles lined the shelves along the mirrored back wall, while stemware hung from wooden slats near the ceiling. Tavern art – the usual suspects – covered every available surface on the walls and the lowered soffit above the bar.

The bartender, a good-looking, if rather short, sandy-blonde man in a black cowboy hat like Logan's winked at Veronica as they entered, and invited them to sit anywhere. Tall bar tables with stools filled the center floor space, while matching dark-stained and lacquered wooden booths with red vinyl seats lined the entire front wall of the establishment.

Veronica led them towards the last booth in the line. Midway, the long end of the "L" opened up for them, revealing the back half of the tavern. Around the corner, three coin-operated pool tables shared space with two dartboards, a pinball machine, and a jukebox that was currently playing Lynyrd Skynyrd's "Simple Kind of Man". Wooden racks containing pool cues attached to the right-hand wall, while the bar lined half of the left, ending at a hallway leading to the restrooms.

Veronica slid into the U-shaped corner booth, amused when voices from every area of the bar broke into song at the chorus – must be an anthem song around here. She was less amused however, when Logan parked himself immediately to her left. She sighed in annoyance, but he didn't get - or more likely, chose to ignore - the hint.

"This is a big booth, Logan. You can sit there, or there, or there." She pointed to several places that weren't right on top of her lap.

"But I want to sit next to my fiancée," he pouted, not giving an inch.

Veronica chose not to argue this time. He hadn't been mistaken outside when he had claimed that she loved the way he smelled. The boy's scent was sexy.

_No…it's hardly a hardship sitting close to Logan, but we can't be letting him get a big head, can we?_

A hanging stained glass lamp in shades of red and amber cast a soft glow upon their table from above, while a candle in a red glass bowl provided ambient lighting.

Logan pulled two burgundy leather menus seemingly out of thin air, and handed one to Veronica. They glanced at them in silence for a few minutes, while 'Simple Kind of Man' gave way to 'Freebird'. Veronica snickered. 'Freebird' was a song in its own category. You had to laugh when somebody played it – there was one in every crowd – but minutes later, you'd always catch yourself feeling it. By the end, you'd be silently agreeing: '_Lord no! I can't change!_', followed by that embarrassing, _damn-I've-been-Freebirded-again_ feeling after the song ended. She glanced up at Logan and caught him looking amusedly at the jukebox. When he glanced back at her, they shared a smile.

"Crab legs sound good." Veronica mused, glancing down at her menu.

"Guess _we_ won't be making-out tonight." Logan said with an accompanying _dagnabbit_ hand gesture.

"If you thought making out was even within the realm of possibility—"Veronica started.

"I was kidding! Sheesh! You know, my…"

"Shellfish allergy. I get it." Veronica said.

"You remembered?" Logan looked up at her in surprise.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, my dad's constantly trying to kill me with crab cakes and lobster. Lilly couldn't even remember most of the time."

"Well, I'm not Lilly, am I?"

"No. No you are not." Logan answered with his soft sweet eyes.

A tall, ponytailed, redhead named Honey wearing denim short-shorts and a tight blue tee shirt with the Moonglow logo stopped by to take their drink orders. Logan was tripped-up by her use of the word Coke to encompass all flavors of soda, but eventually ordered a Pepsi, while Veronica ordered her usual Skist. Logan also placed appetizer orders for deep-fried dill pickles and Veronica's favorite – mozzarella sticks.

"Deep fried dill pickles?" Veronica asked with her nose wrinkled up.

"Hey, Peggy insisted we try them, and I know for a fact that you like dill pickles."

"I'll try one, but they sound disgusting." Veronica said.

Honey brought out their drinks, a basket of dinner rolls, and two white appetizer plates, informing them that their apps would be up in a few minutes.

Veronica was in the middle of buttering one of the steaming hot rolls, when Logan took off his hat, brushed her curls behind her left shoulder and pressed a lingering kiss to the place where her neck met her shoulder. She gasped aloud and almost dropped her dinner roll as an electric surge ran through her entire body.

To an outside observer, the look she gave Logan was one of love and devotion. Only he could hear the ice in her voice.

"What in the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"Marking my territory," Logan whispered, lifting his head and kissing her cheek.

"Can't you find a less…" _intense…sexy…toe curling… _"Physical…way of doing that?"

"You're just mad that I found your _spot_ in my first try…" He laughed softly. "…again."

"And why exactly do you need to mark your territory?" Veronica ignored his baiting, ratcheting up her plastic smile on notch.

Logan's forehead lowered to touch hers. The faint scent of Pepsi lingered on his breath and Veronica fleetingly wondered if she would be able to taste it on his tongue.

_Stop it, Veronica!_

"Because those three guys over at the pool table think they're going to pick you up, and I'm not okay with that."

"You're crazy. I'm obviously here with you."

"And they think they can take you away from me," Logan kissed her again on the cheek – way too close to the corner of her mouth for her comfort – and pulled away replacing his hat and reaching for a roll.

Ripping off a hunk of the heavenly tasting dinner roll and popping it into her mouth, Veronica silently counted 30 Mississippi's before glancing in the direction of the pool table.

Three jean-clad men stood around the table. The oldest of the three, in his mid-forties, and currently leaning over the table to line up his shot, had dark curly hair, beginning to grow over his ears. He was of a medium height, and not unattractive. Clean-shaven, and rugged looking, his nose had been broken at some point in the past. His plaid button-up shirt was untucked, and a smallish beer gut protruded over his waistband. Satisfied with his angle, he pulled back on his cue, and took his shot. The cue ball struck the nine-ball on its left side sending it careening into the side pocket.

The youngest of the three heckled his friend as he began lining up his next shot. Taller than the first man, and somewhere around twenty-one years old, he had blue eyes and dark hair with sideburns under his cowboy hat. He carried his lanky body with an air of insolence that reminded Veronica of Logan. Here was yet another guy who was well too aware of his effect on the ladies.

When Veronica's eyes turned to view the third man, she was disconcerted to find him staring at her with small, dark, piggy eyes. He was in his late thirties, barrel chested and bowlegged, his torso longer than average. His wiry strawberry blonde hair was cut into a mullet of all things. _I understand you're business in the front, but dude, that party in the back should have ended twenty years ago._ A bushy mustache lay between his bulbous nose and his protruding upper lip.

Veronica shivered, at the man's obvious scrutiny, and turned back to Logan, touching his left cheek with her hand, while kissing his right cheek – more tenderly than she had intended. Logan's face lit up for a moment, reminding Veronica once again of the full extent of his attractiveness. Veronica had never been a fan of cowboy hats in her life, but Logan wore it well, choosing to pair it with a plain black tee shirt and those $300 jeans that had always made his butt look so amazing.

_Yeah, I've been known to ogle him from behind. Sue me. _

"See what I mean?" Logan asked, and it took Veronica a moment to realize he was still referring to the three men at the pool table, and not, in fact, his fine ass.

Honey arrived then with their appetizers. "Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Sure, I'll take the Moonglow Burger, and fries." Veronica said.

"Chicken-fried steak and fries." Logan said. Honey wrote down their orders and walked away promising drink refills. She was very attractive, but surprisingly, Logan's eyes didn't watch her leave.

Veronica reached for a mozzarella stick, pouring some of the marinara sauce on her plate for dipping. Her first bite coaxed a small moan of pleasure from her throat, causing Logan's intense eyes to jump to her face.

"Mmmmm, perfect Marinara. Zesty, but not too sweet," she explained, taking a second bite of the mozzarella before reaching for her Skist.

"I thought you wanted the crab legs." Logan said.

"What, and miss the make-out?" Veronica smirked.

"Yeah, you go right ahead and joke about that."

She shivered at the intensity in his eyes, and glanced away.

The jukebox began playing the White Stripe's _'Seven Nation Army' _

_Finally, something from this decade. _

Logan handed her one of the deep-fried pickles, and Veronica eyed it dubiously. Bracing herself, she took a bite.

"Mmmmm," she sighed with pleasure, reaching for the Ranch dressing and pouring some on her plate next to the Marinara. "Delicious!"

Logan agreed and reached for a mozzarella stick.

"What's a chicken fried steak, anyway?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know. Peggy told me to order it." Logan said, taking a bite from his mozzarella stick. The cheese was stretchy and stubborn, so he had to chase it with his tongue. After a moment, Veronica realized she was becoming mesmerized by his mouth's battle with the stringy cheese, and quickly looked away, reaching for her third deep-fried pickle. Her eyes happened to fall on creepy mullet man, reminding her of their earlier conversation.

"This bar is filled with single women. Why would those guys want to go after a girl who's clearly with somebody else?"

Logan flashed her his _you're-so-naïve_ smile, and she momentarily considered wiping her pink lip-print off his cheek. In the end, she left it there.

_Of course, I'm not 'pulling a Logan' and marking my territory. He can be with anybody he chooses. As long as it's not in our room._

"That's one of the reasons I like you so much, V."

"You don't like me at all."

"Right…" Logan rolled his eyes. "Well if I did like you, that would be one of the reasons. You truly have no idea."

"No idea about what?"

"That you're the prettiest girl in this room. You just take it all in stride. It's nothing big to you."

_Prettiest girl in this room? Only after you, Logan. Only after you._

Honey arrived, setting their dinners down in front of them, along with fresh drinks before disappearing again.

Veronica inspected Logan's plate curiously. A large slab of something crunchy was smothered with a thick white gravy with flakes of black pepper. Logan eyed her warily, as he cut into the steak and finally, sighing, held out the fork presenting the first bite to her.

Veronica pounced like a Great White, letting out a moan that put her previous moans to shame.

"That good?" Logan asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Bury me with chicken fried steak," she sighed dreamily.

"Sorry, but I intend to keep you alive." Logan said. "I've already lost one girlfriend."

_Ahh…slippery slopes and blurring lines, Logan. Fake fiancée. Not girlfriend._

Veronica's burger was thick, with cheddar, bacon, and a brown-sugar barbeque sauce. No doubt, it was delicious, but Logan's food was better. "Want a bite?" she asked, with a flirtatious smile.

"No thank you," Logan's eyes told her he knew exactly what she was doing. He cut off another bite and held the fork out to Veronica, smiling at her obvious enjoyment of his food.

"Keep moaning like that, and your friends over there are going to think I'm doing naughty things to you under the table." To demonstrate, Logan ran a single finger up the outside of her jean-clad leg, causing Veronica to jump out of her skin.

"On the other hand, that can't be a bad thing," he chuckled softly, feeding her another bite of chicken fried steak before she could become irate. "Show them you're not interested."

"Why should we even care if they're interested?" she asked after swallowing the delectable crunchy bite of steak. Reaching for one of her fries, she dipped it into Logan's gravy. Logan simply shook his head in defeat. When Veronica held up her burger for him again, he bit down into it.

"Not bad, but mine's better," Logan said, before returning to their subject. "That's exactly what I meant earlier. You don't care if they're interested."

"Why should I?" she took a bite of her burger.

"I've had three key women in my life, and you're nothing like any of them."

"Lilly…" Veronica started.

"Trina, and my mom," Logan finished. "Each of them would have been preening under the attention."

"I doubt—"

"Every time I have the guys over to play cards in the poolhouse, mom decides to go swimming – in a string bikini. Trina always whines about it when she has her boyfriends over, but she does the same thing when my friends come by. So would Lilly."

"That's not true. Lilly knew her self-worth."

"Are you sure about that?"

Veronica paused, considering his question carefully. "Lilly did like to be admired." She finally admitted, reaching for Logan's fork, and stealing another bite of his food.

"And you don't." Logan said.

"I never said that."

"I'm not saying you _dislike_ being admired. You just don't need male attention in order to feel good about yourself. Your self-worth seems to come from within...and that's hot."

"You're making me blush." Veronica said dryly.

Logan leaned over to speak quietly into her ear. "Look over at the bar. See the blonde standing near the end in the cowboy hat?"

He wasn't trying to turn her on, but his warm breath at her ear wasn't exactly making her feel ambivalent.

"Yeah. She's very pretty."

"She's beautiful, but check out the way she pushes her butt and boobs out. There is nothing natural about that pose. She's desperate to be noticed. I could get into her pants in five minutes."

"What's stopping you?" Veronica asked, aspiring for an air of indifference.

_Besides the sparkly pink lip-print on your cheek. He he. _

"Desperation is a turn-off. Now look...oh…about four stools down from her. The little brunette."

"In the green tee shirt? She's cute."

"Right. Cute. Nowhere near as beautiful as the blonde. Simple hairdo, not a lot of makeup. No cleavage up to her chin. She's comfortable with herself. Sitting there chatting with her girlfriend, not a care in the world as to whether anyone is looking at her. I'd take her any day over that blonde, and I'd have to work much harder to get her."

"Well by all means, have at her. Sharpen your skills." Veronica said, her words clipped and accompanied by a dismissive hand gesture.

"Now who's acting like a jealous girlfriend?"

"This? Jealous?" Veronica pointed to her face, positive it displayed nothing of the type.

From the hoots of surprise coming from the pool table, Veronica figured somebody had made a tricky shot, but she didn't glance in their direction.

"Yes, jealous," Logan smirked. "If you're this jealous while I'm sitting right here next to you, I'd like to see how jealous you'd be if I were over there trying to pick her up."

"Not jealous in the least." She dipped another fry in Logan's gravy.

"Care to make a wager on that? Not tonight – I'm too beat up from Liam – but soon. I bet I can cause you to act like a jealous girlfriend."

"I bet I can cause you to act like a jealous boyfriend."

"Not a fair bet. That has already been established. So are we on?"

He held out a large hand. Veronica stared at it for a moment for taking it and shaking. "We're on."

Logan smirked. "This is going to be so much fun."

* * *

Veronica realized the music had ended when the desperate blonde rose from her place at the bar and flounced over to the jukebox. Staind's live version of 'Outside' began to play.

"So hey, if you want to go talk to that blonde…or even the brunette…" Veronica said, eyeing Logan's chicken fried steak. "I'm not stopping you."

Logan leaned close again. "You mean, step away from the table and leave my food here to get..._cold_? Nope. Plus, it's bad manners to pick up girls when you're with your fiancée, whom I may have already mentioned, is the prettiest girl in this joint."

"Sweet talker!" Veronica laughed, shoving him away.

Logan grinned down at the table and ran a long finger around the rim of his glass.

_**I'm on the outside, I'm lookin' in  
I can see through you, see your true colors  
'Cause inside you're ugly, you're ugly like me  
I can see through you, See to the real you**_

Veronica's eyes met Logan's and a silent acknowledgement passed between them. They had always understood each other better than their respective partners had. They knew what made each other tick, and how to push each other's buttons. She had loved Duncan, but they'd never shared that type of connection. She didn't think Logan had with Lilly, either. Her and Logan just _got _each other.

_20 to 1 he's thinking the same thing I am. He can see through me._

Unable to endure the intensity of Logan's gaze a second longer, Veronica returned to their earlier topic. "So what do you do when your mom acts that way?"

She watched him mentally retrace his steps to where that conversation had left off. "Squirm, I guess. Nothing is more fun than five guys standing at a window disrespecting your mother. She doesn't even understand that she's being disrespected, which makes it worse."

"Why does she do it?"

Logan ran a hand through his hair and stared blankly at the candle flame. "I think deep inside, she's aware that dad is a serial cheater. She became obsessed with her appearance when I was around eight or nine. Dad stopped looking at her, which probably made her desperate. Horny teenage boys equal guaranteed validation, I guess."

"You really love your mother." Veronica said softly.

"Of course I do." Logan turned back to face her. "She disappointments me, but I love her."

"Why is she a disappointment?"

"Um…she's kind of like Duncan in a way. When things are too difficult to deal with, she checks out."

"Maybe that's her coping mechanism…"

"I need her to be a mother, not to cope. I need her to take care of me." He responded, more harshly than he'd intended.

"Do you miss her?"

"Not much…so far. I worry about her not having me around as a buffer for my dad."

"Why does she need a buffer for your dad?"

"Actually, I just remembered he's out of the country. She'll be fine." He cut another bite of his meal, but conceded when Veronica stared at his fork intently as if attempting to mentally _will_ it to enter her mouth.

"You think Lilly was like your mom?"

"Just in the fact that she craved male attention, but my mom is weak. Lilly was one of the strongest people I ever knew. After you."

Veronica gave him an appreciative smile as Honey arrived with fresh drinks and their check. Conversation trailed off while Veronica focused on finishing her burger, and raiding Logan's plate.

While Logan waited to pay the bill, Veronica excused herself to go to the restroom. After washing her hands, she applied more pink lip-gloss.

_Yes, I do need shiny lips for the walk back to the motel, thank you very much. Never know who might not buy my disguise if the lips aren't sparkly enough. That's the only reason. _

When she came back out, Britney Spears' 'Toxic' was playing on the jukebox, and her mind made the leap straight to Logan, who _was_ in fact, dangerous, and absolutely _should_ wear a warning.

_When did Logan become my go-to guy for song lyric comparisons? What happened to Duncan? To Troy, even? Logan and I never were, and never will be…right?_

Lost in thoughts of a psychotic jackass, she didn't take care to plan her route back to the table, and ended up passing the three men playing pool.

* * *

"Hello sweetheart, can I buy you a drink?" The cocky young guy asked, in a lazy drawl the girls probably found sexy.

"No thank you." Veronica attempted to walk right past them. She almost succeeded.

"Hey baby. Why don't you ditch the pretty boy over there and try out a real man for once." The creepy mullet man said.

Veronica spun on her heel, turning back to the trio of men, her hands on her hips, and looking at them as if they were insects.

"Real man? Ohhh…I get it. You were so shortchanged in the looks department that you assume you were given a little something extra on the sexual side to make up for it, huh?"

Creepy mullet man stared at her as if she were nuts with his little piggy eyes, while his friends pointed and laughed at him.

"And you think that just because my fiancé looks like a…Greek god…he must be missing something between the sheets. Is that right?"

"Well—"Mullet guy began.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Veronica cut him off. "Back when we were in school, my man was _legendary_ in the bedroom. I knew all about his…skills…before I ever met him. While you were learning about sex from high school cheerleaders, my man was learning at the breasts – no pun intended – of the hottest trophy wives in Seattle."

Mullet man's companions looked at each other in amusement.

"And trust me, those ladies taught him how to pleasure a woman."

The piggy eyes opened wide in surprise.

"He should have a degree in Advanced Woman Pleasuring with a minor in G-Spot Archeology. A PHD, even. I would encourage him to go pro, but he's all mine, and I don't like to share."

The men were laughing aloud now.

"He has those giant hands, and trust me, he knows how to use them. You know what they say about guys with large hands, right?" Veronica rubbed the back of her neck sensually, as if she were turning herself on.

"Then there's that little _flick-flick-twist_ thing he does with his tongue." Veronica closed her eyes and shivered all-over. _Thank you Lilly Kane for being such an over-sharing drama queen!_

The hot younger guy leaned slightly forward with his mouth slack.

"Oh." She covered her mouth as if she had made an embarrassing faux pas, her voice dropping to a conspiratorial whisper. "You guys probably don't do the dirty stuff like that, right? You're real men after all. _Real_ men don't worship at a woman's body. As long as they're barefoot and in the kitchen, right?"

They all looked at each other and snorted in laughter.

"I mean, as long as you get off, right? Why _would_ you need to hear your girl screaming your name three…four…times in a session?"

Creepy Mullet Man raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"So I just have two questions for you boys." She counted off on her fingers. "One, why would I _ever_ want to trade in my 'pretty boy' for a 'real man'? And two, how long has he been standing right behind me."

"The entire time" Mullet Man said before he and his friends exploded into paroxysms of laughter. "You should have seen his face!" he choked out.

Veronica turned around reluctantly. "Hi, baby?"

Logan was looking at her with an intensity that almost made her knees crumple. Her hands snaked around his neck as much to keep herself upright as to stay in character. _Damn, his eyes!_ Logan's hands found her hips, squeezing, but did not attempt to pull her closer. His eyes closed as his forehead dropped down to touch hers. His breath sounded shaky, and to be honest, she wasn't sounding much better. She wanted to say something – anything – to ease the awkwardness, but suddenly the three guys were all clapping Logan on the back and competing for the right to buy him shots.

"I appreciate the offer guys, really." He flashed them an _aww-shucks_ grin, stepping back from Veronica. "But after hearing my girl talk about me like that, you can probably imagine why the most immediate thing on my mind right now is getting her back to our room to get started on that name screaming."

He turned back to Veronica. "Four times, baby? I told you I was exhausted that night. I promise, I'll do better tonight." he kissed the tip of her nose. "Let's go." His hand on her lower back – almost too low – guided her towards the exit, but he stopped to look back over his shoulder at the three men, his voice long-suffering. "It's exhausting worshiping her body sometimes. The girl wears me out!" He smirked and then drove Veronica out the door.

* * *

Outside, the night air had become almost chilly. With most of the businesses closed down for the evening, the stars seemed even brighter than they had earlier. Veronica laughed awkwardly, and held out her hand for Logan.

"Not right now." He said distractedly.

_Really? Aren't you the one always pressuring me to stay in character?_

Logan remained silent, and maintained a two-foot distance from Veronica as they walked. Finally, afraid that she'd badly offended him, she broke the silence. "Are you mad at me for that?" She asked. "What I said back there?"

"No. Not at all."

"Then…why?" She gestured to the distance between them.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, Ronnie." Logan answered.

"When have you ever known me to not want answers, Logan?"

"Trust me, this time you don't want to know."

"Logan…" she coaxed.

"Fine, but remember, you asked." Logan stopped, sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm keeping my distance because I have a raging hard-on about to rip right through my jeans. Touching you, or getting closer, is probably a very bad idea right now." He gave Veronica a rueful half smile and a shrug.

"You have…?" Veronica started.

_Keep your eyes on his face, Veronica. Do not look…OH!_

_OH…_

"Why?" she asked, and wanted to kick herself for the breathless tone to her voice.

"Why?" Again, his hand swept through his hair. "What you just did back there? That was one of the hottest experiences in my life. Hotter than the car chase, even."

"You thought the car chase was hot?" Veronica interrupted.

"Very, but we're talking about tonight. Even knowing it was all an act. Still… to see you take down three guys like that. For me. Nobody's ever…"

His hand reached out and touched the side of her neck. "And that shiver thing? And the screaming my name? Whether you like it or not, rotation baby."

"Oh…" Veronica exhaled, a Mona Lisa smile forming on her face, and for the second time in two days, she experienced that strange sense of power over Logan.

_So this was how Lilly did her magic. This was how she'd swooped in and snagged him right out from under my nose. _

"What's a flick, flick, twist?" he asked interrupting her thoughts, and Veronica fought hard to keep her cheeks from reddening. He knew exactly what she'd been implying.

"I made it up. It sounded like something Lilly would say."

"No." Logan gripped her arm, deadly serious. "Not Lilly."

"Oh…" Veronica looked to the ground, still embarrassed.

"Lilly would have accepted the drinks. Then she would have made arrangements to hook up later with the young guy, and finally, she would have turned it all around and blamed it on me and my jealousy."

"Logan…"

"Lilly never would have defended me. You fucking _eviscerated_ him, Ronnie,"

Her eyes rose to meet his again.

"You did it for me?" he seemed compelled to ask again.

Veronica nodded, unable to speak. The look on his face stunned her.

_You've seen that look from him before, Veronica. Don't misinterpret it this time. You've been hurt enough at the hands of this boy._

"Let's get back," she said, with a weak smile. "It's getting chilly out here."

Logan glanced to where his hand gripped her arm, and together they watched it slide down the length of her forearm until it linked with the fingers on her hand. "Sure let's go," he said quietly, tugging her forward.

Logan didn't speak again until after they crossed the street. "So Greek god, huh?"

_He just can't leave anything alone. _

"It was just the first thing to pop into my head! You don't look Greek in the least."

"But I look like a God?"

"Maybe after a few crunches." Veronica teased, waving a hand at him dismissively.

* * *

**A/N: **The feedback and reviews – Just Wow! I'm amazed not only by the amount of reviews, but by the content. Your support for this story really overwhelms and humbles me. Thank you so much! I try to respond to each review individually, but I can't if you're a guest. Just know that you have my appreciation.

I would like to address the one really long review from 'a' (PLL fan? Should I be worried?). I would have responded privately, but you weren't signed-in. You mentioned quite a few things that weren't working. Were you auditioning to beta? If so, you're hired. But in all seriousness…a lot of the things you mentioned are already plotted out on my timeline. Others weren't. I'm a dog owner, so I did obsess over leaving Duncan alone in a hot car, but ultimately, I realized, the only way Duncan was going to get heat stroke was if I gave it to him. And yes, you are correct. It _would_ be a lot safer for L/V if they went through drive-through's instead of going inside to eat. The thing is? It wouldn't make for a very entertaining or suspenseful story if they never left the car or interacted with other people.

I do put a reasonable effort into researching. I strive for accuracy as much as I can, but I'm not trying to write _The_ _Veronica Mars Guide to Eluding the Police and Psychotic Irish Mafia Figures_. In a contest between a bland-but-accurate story and an entertaining-but-somewhat-contrived story, I'm going to go for the entertainment every time. Hopefully, my readers can appreciate that.

**A/N2** Keith/Lynn interview in the next part of the chapter.

**A/N3** You'd think I'd be satisfied with the amazing feedback I've gotten, but I'm a greedy girl (it's a Leo thing). More, please. I'd love to know what you think of this story and this chapter. Not a lot happened here, but there was some bonding and growing closer. You guys know how I love to write the dialogue. Hopefully it wasn't boring.


	13. Ch13 Day 3 Meet the Parents

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Meet the Parents**

* * *

**A/N ** A shorter chapter. Short meaning 6000 words instead of 10,000. This is the final chapter for day 3, and picks up in their motel room after their walk back from the bar. Veronica stood up for Logan to three guys who insinuated that a pretty boy couldn't be a real man. Her defense of him pretty much got him insanely turned on.

* * *

**Veronica – Day Three – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118 – Dallas, Texas**

* * *

Logan unlocked the door to their room, and headed straight for the bathroom without saying a word.

Veronica tugged off her boots, put her wig away in her trunk, and pulled out a pair of sleep shorts to slip into once Logan came out of the bathroom.

Eager for an opportunity to check her email, Veronica located her computer bag and - after struggling with a stuck zipper – pulled out her laptop. She selected one of the beds, propping a pillow behind her back and plugged in her computer.

_Wow. This is actually comfy for a motel._

She hit the power button, and was waiting for the machine to boot up when she heard the sound of the shower.

_Poor Logan._ She chuckled softly. _Probably taking a cold shower._

_Yeah, right. Logan is not going to take a cold shower. Logan is going to relieve himself in the shower. What did he say about a rotation? Oh God! No visuals, Veronica! Don't even think…Damn! That was a visual._

Veronica fought hard against the images bombarding her consciousness.

_- Logan in the shower…_

She scanned for and configured the Wi-Fi connection.

_-Logan running a soapy ocean-scented hand down his chest…_

She brought up her VPN client and logged in.

_-down his abs…_

Waited for the confirmation message.

_-down…_

Typed the URL for her webmail account into the address bar.

_-down…_

Waited for the site to load.

_-water streaming over his perfect body – over the flat surfaces of his back and abs, over the rounded surfaces of his ass._

Entered her User ID

_-She inhales as he touches himself…_

Entered her Password. Clicked Log In.

She fought it as hard as she could, but finally surrendered to the fantasy, closing her eyes.

…_his long fingers close around his erection, giving it a tug. She lets out a whimper, and his eyes shoot up, catching her watching. Why __**is**__ she watching? A slow lazy smile spreads across his face and he holds her eyes, refusing to release her, while he escalates what he's started._

Veronica felt an intense tingle radiating between her legs and squeezed her thighs together as tightly as she could.

_STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT, VERONICA! STOP THINKING ABOUT __**HIM!**_

Veronica shot off the bed, and began pacing the room. From one end to the other end. Twice. Three times.

She brought up a mental image of Duncan. Safe and steady Duncan. Holding his hand at the lunch table. Kissing him in his car. She thought of Troy. Adorable, flirty, Troy who could care less who saw him pursuing the school pariah. Johnny Depp, perhaps? Anything but the thought of what Logan was currently doing in that shower.

On her third pass, she noticed the photos. When had Logan found the time to frame the Homecoming photos of the Fab Four from her bedroom? And why was he decorating a motel room? She shook her head in amusement. Everything about the boy was a contradiction. Such a guy most of the time, but sometimes…Such. A. Girl.

She picked up one of the photos. Lilly had provided Veronica with copies of each of the pictures Celeste had taken. This was one of her favorites. She and Lilly huddled close together, while Duncan smiled and Logan threw his head back and laughed.

_I want to see him laugh like that again. I don't think he has since her death. Actually, he never even smiles anymore. Except for these past three days when we were going at it._

She set down the photo and picked up the second, a photo of Logan and Duncan on the beach, barefoot with their pants rolled up like millionaire versions of Tom and Huck.

* * *

**Flashback – Homecoming Night – September, 2003 – Crescent Beach – Neptune, California**

* * *

_**Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead**_

"_I say it every time, Duncan. When the singing begins, the drinking ends." Logan complains, trying to snatch away Duncan's champagne bottle. _

"_No Logan, don't stop him," Lilly pleads. "I'm getting it all on tape this time."_

_**Mama, life has just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away**_

_**Mama…whoooooo**_

"_Wow, Duncan." Logan laughs. "That's quite a falsetto you have there."_

"_Ha!" Duncan says. "You haven't seen falsetto yet." He changes songs._

_**Well, you can tell by the way I use my walk,  
I'm a woman's man, no time to talk.**_

"_The Bee Gees?" Veronica snorts, while Logan holds his hands over his ears as if in pain._

_Duncan doesn't get the hint and continues with the song, adding in dance movements circa 1978. _

"_John Travolta ain't got nothing on you, DK," Logan taunts._

"_Let's see your moves, Logan," Lilly demands, shoving her boyfriend towards her brother._

"_Whatever. You couldn't pay me to dance to Duncan's awful drunken singing!" _

"_Yeah, but we can dare you," Veronica challenges._

"_So this is a dare?" Logan flashes his ornery smile, and goes to stand on Duncan's left._

_**Whether you're a brother  
Or whether you're a mother,  
You're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.  
Feel the city breakin'  
And ev'rybody shakin'  
And we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive.**_

_Duncan is hitting his stride, doing slide steps (as well as he can on the sand), hand rolls, and the infamous point to the sky. _

_Logan takes a minute to pick up Duncan's moves, then – as usual – the student surpasses the master. Logan has always been graceful, and he's twice the ham that Duncan is. _

_Suddenly, the two undisputed kings of Neptune High are dancing around on the beach like a couple of spazzes while their girlfriends howl with laughter._

_**Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alive.  
Stayin' alive.  
Ah, ha, ha, ha,  
Stayin' alivvvvvvvve.**_

_They're doing synchronized Travolta side hip-thrusts when Veronica snaps the picture._

* * *

**Veronica – Day Three – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118 – Dallas, Texas**

* * *

Veronica sighed and ran her thumb lovingly over one of the faces in the photo. After a moment's hesitation, she repeated the gesture for the second face, and returned the photo to the dresser.

_My boys. I never thought things would ever change._

The third photo – one of herself and Lilly – was even more painful.

* * *

**Flashback – Homecoming Night – September, 2003 – Crescent Beach – Neptune, California**

* * *

"_Guys…Can't…Breathe!" Veronica cries from the center of a tangle of arms. She isn't sure how hugging her wonderful – virgin! – boyfriend has turned into a group hug, but she secretly loves it. After her father, Veronica loves these three more than anything. Being in their arms is the best place in the world._

_Duncan is the first to let go, asking, "Whose turn is it anyway?"_

"_I can't remember," Logan replies, pulling back. "I'll go. I've never…Damn…why can't I think of anything I've never done?"_

"_Because you're a slut," his girlfriend answers affectionately._

_Veronica takes a turn. "I've never…prank-called a teacher just to hear his voice."_

"_Never did that," Logan notes._

"_Oh my god! I can't believe you told them that!" Lilly squeals, taking a long drink of champagne. _

"_Which teacher?" Duncan asks._

"_Mr. Rooks. Who cares? He's totally hot! And now it's my turn, Veronica," Her grin is evil._

"_Dare! Dare!" Veronica yells._

"_Wrong game, Veronica!" Logan laughs. "You already tried to pull that one earlier, anyway."_

_Lilly inhales dramatically, ready to let loose. "I never…" Three sets of eyes turn to her in anticipation, but her mischievous eyes are on Veronica. "I never…rubbed MammoMax on my boobs to make them grow."_

"_Well thank God for that," Logan says. "I already wake up all the time from suffocation nightmares."_

"_You. Are. So. Dead." Veronica growls, her eyes narrowing dangerously._

"_First you have to catch me!" Lilly laughs, pulling her dress up to her knees and taking off running down the shoreline._

_Veronica drops her shoes, lifts up her dress, and takes off after her best friend. Right as she is about to catch up, Lilly freezes, causing Veronica to run right past her. She ducks and weaves and runs back in the direction from which they came, Veronica right behind her. As they approach the boys, Logan tries to corner Lilly, but she twists away and runs out into the surf with Veronica on her heels._

* * *

**Veronica – Day Three – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118 – Dallas, Texas**

* * *

The photo showed Veronica and Lilly running through the waves at the moment Veronica reached out to grab Lilly by the wrist. Their moonlit faces were laughing and flushed from the exertion, as their hair blew behind them in the wind.

Veronica's smile was bittersweet as she set down the photo. It had been the last time she and Lilly had ever played like children.

The final photo was a candid of herself and Logan in the limo. She could still remember the moment that photo was taken.

* * *

**Flashback – Homecoming Night – September, 2003 – Limousine – Neptune, California**

* * *

"_Veronica…Truth or Dare?" Lilly's voice calls out._

"_Truth," Veronica answers, not willing to risk one of Lilly's dares._

_Lilly's eyes twinkle in satisfaction, and Veronica instantly regrets her choice. What was Lilly planning? "I meant Dare," she says. "Definitely, dare."_

"_Too late, you picked Truth," Lilly giggles. "Veronica, who was your first crush?"_

_Veronica's stomach drops. -Don't look at Logan. Whatever you do, do NOT look at Logan.-_

"_Casey Gant, seventh grade," she replies carefully._

"_Liar," Lilly accuses, looking pointedly at Veronica with disappointment. "I wasn't asking for your second crush. I wanted your first __secret__ crush."_

"_I'm not lying!" Veronica insists, blushing and unable to look Lilly in the eyes. Duncan's eyes are skeptical as well and she doesn't dare look at Logan._

_Veronica has never discussed it with another living person. Lilly can't possibly know. Right?_

"_Oh, just admit it, Ronnie." Logan says, sliding closer to her and throwing an arm around her shoulder –God he smells amazing – "You fell for the old Echolls' charm, and I stole your heart one hot fudge sundae at a time."_

_Veronica can't resist the grin tugging at the corners of her mouth. _

– _Thanks for the save, Logan!—_

_She touches her heart with her left hand, and Logan's cheek with her right, speaking melodramatically as a camera flash goes off in her peripheral vision. "Drats! You've caught me, Logan! And I thought I was hiding my secret passion for you so well." _

_Lilly's eyes are sparkling with self-satisfaction when Veronica turns back around. Minutes later, she asks Logan what he thought about Veronica when he first met her. _

_-Is she trying to give me a heart attack tonight?—_

_Veronica pretends to be disgraced when Logan admits he thought she was hot at twelve, but the butterflies in her tummy take flight._

_-He thought I was hot! But not hot enough, I guess.—_

_Before she knows it, Lilly is bestowing her first and only girl kiss, and the moment has been broken._

* * *

**Veronica – Day Three – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118 – Dallas, Texas**

* * *

Veronica smiled sadly, and set the picture down on the dresser. How she wished Lilly was around today to interrogate her. She would answer any question – even that one – if only to have her back.

She changed out of her jeans, since Logan would be in the bathroom for a while, and then sat back down on the bed and picked up her laptop. Before checking her email, she brought up tracking software, and entered a serial number. The tiny blip in the screen showed that Liam Fitzpatrick's Barracuda was within ten miles of where she'd abandoned it on the freeway. She wondered whether it had been impounded, or if Liam had it towed to a garage.

There was an email from her father waiting in her webmail account.

_Darling daughter,_

_You're grounded until you're 40. Make that 45. What were you thinking going after the Fitzpatricks all by yourself? I'm going to end up in an early grave worrying about you._

_On the bright side, Lamb doesn't seem inclined to organize a manhunt for you three. On the dark side, we both can guess at his motivation. _

_I've started an investigation into Liam Fitzpatrick, but he's fallen off the grid. There have been no sightings of him since you disappeared._

_I'm highly concerned about you roaming the country with those two boys. Duncan Kane is flat-out dangerous, Veronica, and don't think I'm not aware of the way Logan turned against you. How could you possibly think that traveling with those boys could be a good idea?_

_Veronica, it is taking all of my self-control not to come searching for you. Don't make me regret this decision._

_Love always, _

_Dad_

Veronica smiled wistfully, missing her father terribly. She had to find some way to get Liam Fitzpatrick off the streets, so that she could go back home.

_And why does the idea of going home give me a pang of regret?_

* * *

Sighing, she started an email for her father.

_Dad, _

_I am so sorry for what happened. I should never have taken that case on my own. I was over my head, and now I've ruined three lives. _

_Liam has fallen off the grid because he's been chasing us across the country. I have to hand it to you, you weren't kidding that those evasive driving lessons would come in handy. I've planted a tracker on Liam's car, so he won't be getting close to us again. We've videotaped him threatening our lives and chasing us in a car, but unfortunately, criminal threatening is only a misdemeanor, and the chase video didn't pick up Liam's face. We won't be able to prove that he was driving the chase car. We're going to need something bigger to put him away. _

_Duncan hasn't been any danger to me. He's been out of it the entire time. And Logan has been surprisingly amazing. Who would have guessed that he could be almost as protective as you are? Having him around is the only thing that makes me feel safe. We're going to be okay, dad, I promise. I can't tell you where we're going, but I'll check in every chance that I can get. _

_Please keep searching for dirt on Liam. I miss you so much. I also miss Wallace, so can you create a webmail account for him and explain how to contact me without being traced?_

_Love, _

_Your darling daughter, Veronica_

Veronica re-read her email, and then remembered to send him the phone number for the prepaid cell Weevil had picked up for them. Satisfied, she hit send.

* * *

Veronica glanced up and then quickly looked away as the bathroom door opened. Logan came out wearing only a towel around his waist. She brought up Google, but couldn't think of anything to search for. It felt very different being alone with Logan in a motel room, versus when Duncan had been with them. A palpable tension lingered between them. An awareness.

The sound of a dresser drawer opening drew her attention again, and she watched as Logan selected a pair of boxers and slid them on under his towel. She quickly looked back at her laptop when Logan's eyes found hers in the mirror. An image of Logan's sex-tape flashed in her mind and she squeezed her eyes closed. She didn't look back up until he bounced onto the bed next to her.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked.

"Nothing," she replied, stiffly.

"I can see that. Enjoying that Google logo?"

"It's pleasant and colorful."

"What's wrong? Is it because of earlier? You can relax; I took care of that in the shower."

Veronica covered her face with her hands and made a noise that sounded somewhere between crying and hysterical laughter.

"What? I'm a guy! It's perfectly normal."

"Too. Much. Information!"

She lowered her hands from her face to find him staring at her with amusement.

_I'm glad you're amused. Is this your latest method of torturing me? _

"You can't _even_ tell me that you don't do it too, Veronica."

"Logan…"

"Do you have a certain fantasy you think of when—"

"LOGAN STOP!"

He laughed softly, his eyes twinkling and unapologetic. His wet hair was sticking up in every direction, and she wanted reach out and fix it. Instead, she snapped at him. "Put some damn clothes on already,"

"Yes ma'am," he mock saluted her. As he starting to rise, Veronica put her hand on his shoulder.

_His bare, muscled – did I mention naked? – shoulder._

"Wait a sec," she said, and leaned over to examine the largest cut on his ribs, her fingers ghosting across his skin. "You're going to need some more peroxide and Neosporin on that cut."

Logan smirked and laid back down, his arms crossed behind his head. "Be gentle with me, Florence Nightingale."

"Do it yourself!" Veronica said, shoving him away.

"Okay, but if I get gangrene…" Logan said, getting up and heading to the bathroom.

Veronica sighed and hoped that her father would find something on Liam soon so that they could go back home and life could go back to normal.

_But 'normal' means Logan hating me. Can I live with that again after these past three days?_

* * *

**Logan – Day Three – Lakeview Court Motel – Dallas, Texas**

* * *

After cleaning and dressing his wound, Logan threw on a tee shirt, and flopped down next to Veronica on the bed, to see what she was doing on her computer. She still wore her layered tanks from earlier with a pair of striped boxers, and her hair was pulled back in those cute little pigtails he loved so much.

"Can you please go sit on your own bed?" Veronica asked without looking up from her computer.

"Why did it suddenly get icy cold in here?"

Veronica shrugged and would not meet his eyes.

"Come on, I thought we were friends again."

Veronica's eyes were flinty when she looked up at him. "That's the problem. We shouldn't even try."

"What?! Why not?" He asked, unable to hide the hurt in his eyes.

_Why is she acting like this? What happened between dinner and now?_

"Because I remembered what "normal" is, Logan. My dad is working to put Liam behind bars so that we can come home. And when we get home, things will go back to normal."

"Isn't that what you want?" he asked.

"Normal is you hating me, and I'm going to have to lose you all over again. So what's the point in even trying?" She avoided his eyes, her words coming out in a stream as she closed her laptop, setting it on the far nightstand.

"Veronica…"

"I've been almost having fun with you Logan. Enjoying your company, and your sarcasm. And it's just going to make it hurt that much more when you flip back to jackass mode."

"I don't plan to flip back."

"Were you planning to flip the first time? Did you plot it out in your evil schemes journal? With graphs? And diagrams? A flowchart, perhaps?"

"It's completely different this time."

"How?"

_Because I've woken up wrapped around you for the past two mornings. Because I've held your hand about twenty times in the past couple days, and I want to keep doing it – in Texas, in Florida, or in Neptune, California. Because you defended me to those guys. For me. Nobody in my life has ever defended me. Not my escapist mother. Not my psychotic father. Not my flaky sister. And not my cheating girlfriend. Only you. _

_Because we finally work…together. We fit._

He blew out a puff of air. "I'm not angry anymore. Back then, I felt this need – compulsion – to hurt you. Now all I want to do is to keep you safe."

Veronica's mask dropped for a moment – revealing a glimmer of hope on her face – then morphed into wariness.

"And when we get home and you don't need to keep me safe anymore?"

"Well for one, I don't see us ever going home. They'll never catch that crafty bastard. But, if by some miracle, we _were_ able to go home? I'm still going to worry about keeping you safe. Now that I know what you've been up to this past year, Invincible Veronica Mars." He tapped the tip of her nose. "Somebody needs to keep an eye on you."

_I see a hint of a smile. I'll get her to thaw._

"Look me in the eyes, Ronnie. Am I lying to you?"

Her blue-green eyes inspected his darker eyes. "Ah. . . em . . . I don't know."

"Yes you do. You need to start trusting your instincts again. You know me better than almost anyone. Am I lying to you?"

"No," she exhaled, as if the word had been forcefully pulled from her.

"No, I'm not." Logan smiled softly. "We make a good team, Ronnie. Brawn and brains."

"You forgot beauty," Veronica said.

"Why, thank you! Good genes, I guess."

"I was talking about me, you dork."

"Oh…I just thought…well you did call me a Greek God earlier."

"Ass!" Veronica laughed and shoved at his shoulder.

Logan put his arm around her and squeezed. "So we're good now? Friends?"

"Yeah," Veronica agreed softly with a shy smile.

"I don't want to be friends like we were before," Logan said.

Veronica's eyes narrowed and she tensed under his arm.

"No. What I mean is, I like what we have now."

"How so?" Veronica tilted her head.

"The snark. The bickering."

She raised an eyebrow.

"It just works for us, don't ya think? It's a lot more fun than putting you on a pedestal."

"You never put me on a pedestal." Veronica rolled her eyes.

"I _always_ put you on a pedestal. You were good and pure, and untouchable."

Veronica snorted. "And now? I'm damaged goods or something?"

"Well you're definitely touchable," he said in a soft, honeyed tone. The hand that was around her shoulder skimmed down her bare arm to her wrist, fingertips barely brushing her skin.

Veronica shivered all over, and Logan laughed softly.

_That will never get old._

* * *

**[**C-NOW News logo – All News All Day – fades to an enhanced still of Logan carrying Veronica away from the scene of the crime**]**

"They're still using that stupid shot that makes me look like a sap," Logan complained.

_**Anchor**__: Next up, we go to Ann Marler in Neptune, California._

**[**Split screen displays showing the news anchor on the left half. The right half shows Ann Marler at an unidentifiable location**]**

_**Anchor: **__Ann, what can you tell us about the footage we're about to see?_

_**Marler:**__ The video you're about to see was taken by Madison Sinclair, a student at Neptune High School. She was the last person to see Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars before they disappeared. _

**[**Split screen changes to a single screen showing Logan and Veronica in the accessories department at Target.**]**

_**Anchor:**__ I understand that this footage was taken at a Super Target on the outskirts of Neptune, California._

_**Marler:**__ That is correct. _

**[**The video footage shows Veronica holding up several pairs of sunglasses to Logan's face. Logan tries on several hats, does a little spin-step that makes Veronica laugh, and then adds some accessories to the cart.**]**

_**Anchor:**__ Were you able to identify any of their purchases from the video?_

_**Marler:**__ Unfortunately, the video was made with a cell phone. Attempts to enhance the footage were unsuccessful._

**[**The video footage shows Veronica comparing two unknown products. In the background, Logan reaches for a small box and slips it into his cart, stashing it under a stack of clothing. After a moment, he grabs a second, stashing it as well. Finally, he shrugs, turns back, and grabs all of the boxes from the rack – six...seven…eight of them, stashing them all at the bottom of his cart.**]**

Veronica looked at Logan and laughed. "What _are_ all those little boxes? I don't remember seeing anything like that."

"Condoms," Logan shrugged.

"EIGHT boxes worth? Planning on having a lot of sex?"

"Um…yeah," he said in a _well-duh_ voice.

"So much for not wanting to be a man-whore anymore," Veronica sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head distastefully.

"Maybe I'll use them all on the same girl, genius. Maybe you'll end up using them with a guy." -_Over my dead body!- _"Maybe Duncan will." -_But not with you.-_ "You'll thank me when you're feeling horny."

Veronica glared at him. "Not going to happen."

_Oh please! Anyone who fights as passionately as you do gets horny. Probably fairly often. ...I can hope._

**[**The video footage shows Logan and Veronica at the checkout. Veronica covers his eyes with her hands. After which, Logan lifts up a bra and examines it. Veronica slaps his hand.**]**

"I still think you should model that one for me," Logan suggested.

"I still think you're delusional."

**[**The video footage shows Logan and Veronica leaving the store. He ruffles her hair and kisses her on the forehead. Video fades to split screen with the anchor on the left side and Ann Marler on the right.**]**

"We look like we're really together," Veronica observed. "Although I suppose that's the effect we were aiming for."

"I think we look great together," Logan said under his breath.

_**Anchor: **__Ann, I understand that you interviewed the parents of Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars this evening. _

_**Marler: **__Yes Dorothy, I had the chance to sit down with Lynn Echolls and Keith Mars earlier this evening._

_**Anchor:**__ And how were they handling the disappearances of their children. _

_**Marler:**__ They were both worried and shaken, as would be expected._

_**Anchor:**__ Let's go to the tape._

**[**Split screen is replaced by a studio set with a white chair, occupied by Ann Marler, and a matching sofa occupied by Keith Mars and Lynn Echolls. Keith wears a plaid button up, and Lynn wears a chic suit in a pale mauve.**]**

_**Marler:**__ I'd like to thank you both for agreeing to this exclusive interview. Are you two acquainted with each other?_

_**Lynn: **_(warmly) _Oh yes, I've known Keith for years. Our children used to be…_

_**Keith: **_(also warm) _Friends._

_**Marler:**_(to Lynn)_ I understand your husband, Aaron Echolls, couldn't be here tonight._

_**Lynn:**__ He's in the Czech Republic filming his next movie: __Inferno of Retribution__, Although he is unable to return home due to contractual obligations, he's still concerned about our son and his friends._

_**Marler:**_(to Keith) _Where is Veronica's mother?_

_**Keith: **_(sadly) _My wife, Lianne, left town in January._

_**Marler:**__ Has she contacted you since Veronica's disappearance?_

_**Keith:**_(sighing) _No, she has not._

Logan peeked at Veronica out of the corner of his eye. Her eyes were hard, and her lips were tight.

"Sorry about your mom," he said. "She should hook up with my dad, and together they could achieve unsurpassed levels of parental unconcern."

"He'd have to lure her away fr—" She trailed off.

_Lure her away from whom? Wonder what that's all about?_

_**Marler:**__ Why do you think your children ran away instead of going to the police?_

_**Lynn:**__ Logan can be very… protective…of the people he loves. He's been protecting Duncan since they were five years old. _

_**Keith:**__ Veronica said that they were leaving out of fear of Fitzpatrick retaliation, not fear of prosecution._

_**Marler:**__ So you're in contact with Veronica?_

_**Keith:**__ She sent me an e-mail before she left. When I tried to respond, I received an e-mail bounce notice._

_**Marler:**__ I understand you were in Colorado when Ciaran Fitzpatrick attempted to rape your daughter. Do you often leave your daughter home alone?_

_**Keith: **_(sighing guiltily) _I left town because I had a lead on a bail jumper. Yes, I do leave my daughter home alone on occasion to bring home bail jumpers. It's tough being a single father with only one marketable skill. We had to sell our home and move into an apartment. Collecting bounties is my main source of income. Veronica has had to grow up very quickly in the past year, but she has always been a very responsible and resourceful girl._

_**Marler:**__ When did Veronica start working at your detective agency, and what are her job duties?_

_**Keith:**__ Veronica had already become a loner when I opened the agency last January. She tried to hide it from me, but I know that all of her friends turned against her because of my actions in the Lilly Kane investigation. She came to work for me right away, answering the phones and doing database research._

_**Marler:**__ She eventually graduated to field work?_

_**Keith:**__ Some girls dream of being an actress when they grow up. Others want to be singers, veterinarians, and mothers. Since Veronica was a small child, she's wanted to be an F.B.I. agent, and she's never wavered in that determination. She's an amazing investigator, and she has great instincts. A couple months after opening the agency, I agreed to allow her to do basic low-risk stakeouts._

_**Marler:**__ Would you have considered Veronica's actions of a few days ago a basic low-risk stakeout?_

_**Keith:**__ Absolutely not. If I had been in town, I would have forbidden her from getting anywhere near that case. The client had offered an unusually large paycheck, and Veronica may have believed that the risk would be worth the reward. It would have paid the rent for several months._

_**Marler: **__Mrs. Echolls, do you feel any resentment or blame towards Veronica for dragging your son into this disaster?_

_**Lynn:**__ Do I blame Veronica? Absolutely not! She was a victim. There is absolutely no excuse for violence against women. But, to be honest, I adore Veronica, and I'm proud of my son for being there for her when she needed him._

Veronica silently thanked Logan with her eyes, and Logan nodded back.

_**Marler:**__ Do you have any idea where the kids could be headed?_

_**Lynn:**__ I have no idea._

_**Keith:**__ I have no leads as of now. _

_**Marler:**__ What are they doing for money?_

**[**Lynn begins to speak, but Keith shoots her a warning glance**]**

_**Keith:**__ We don't know. They may have some cash._

_**Marler:**__ Why does your daughter fear retaliation from the Fitzpatrick family?_

_**Keith:**__ When people go up against Liam Fitzpatrick, they have a tendency to disappear. During my tenure as sheriff, seven different disappearances were linked to Liam Fitzpatrick, but we never were able to find enough evidence to convict him. My daughter referenced these disappearances in her email. She and the boys left because they fear for their lives._

_**Marler: **__You both saw the video of your children at Target. Their schoolmates claim that they're enemies, but in the video Logan and Veronica appeared to be very friendly. _

_**Lynn:**__ Logan and Veronica were very close friends for three years. This last year – since the death of Logan's girlfriend, Lilly Kane – has been very hard for him. His friendship with Veronica was one of the first casualties, but I don't think they could be called enemies. I know that Logan held on to all of the souvenirs of their friendship, such as photos, notes and cards in a small box in his closet. That's not something an enemy would do. I imagine it was instinctual for them to fall into their old ways when they once they were back on the same side._

_**Marler:**__ Did the notes provide any clues as to where they could be heading?_

_**Lynn:**__ No, they were the typical notes kids pass in class, about their teachers and their friends._

"You kept the notes?" Veronica asked.

Logan shrugged noncommittally.

_Thanks a lot, mom. Now the entire world knows I'm a sentimental sap. _

_**Marler:**__ Both Madison Sinclair and Jake Kane claim that Logan and Veronica are dating – actually admitted to dating. Is that true?_

_**Keith:**__ No, Veronica went on a date with another boy from school the night before she disappeared._

_**Lynn: **__I don't think so. Logan only just broke up with _(a look of distaste crosses her face)_ another girl last week. A mother can hope, though._

_**Marler:**__ Are you saying you would be happy if Logan and Veronica were dating?_

_**Lynn:**_(giggling)_ Of all the girls – both friends and girlfriends – Logan has had to our house over the years, Veronica was always my favorite. I think she would be great for him. _

"Oh my God," Logan said, running a hand through his hair. "We're being 'shipped by my mom now?"

"What does 'shipped mean?" Veronica asked.

"Never mind." Logan shook his head, both embarrassed and amused.

_**Marler: **__Mr. Mars, do you share Mrs. Echolls hope that your children are dating?_

_**Keith:**_(looking uncomfortable) _Umm…Well…I…"_

**[**Lynn chuckles softly and puts a hand on Keith's knee reassuringly.**]**

_**Lynn:**__It's OK, Keith. It's harder with a daughter and I know Logan can be a bit…difficult._

_**Keith:**_(his eyes thanking Lynn for the 'save') _Logan can be reckless and impulsive, and has no respect for authority – not the top qualities a man wants in a date for his daughter. _

"Guess we shouldn't start planning the wedding just yet," Logan muttered.

_**Keith: **__On the other hand, Logan can be very brave and loyal. And with Logan Echolls, what you see is what you get – even if it's usually sarcasm. As annoying as it can be when he refuses to kiss-up to authority figures, it's also a relief. You know he's not going to turn into another person the moment you turn your back._

_**Lynn: **_(amused) _That sounds like my Logan._

_**Marler:**__ So you wouldn't be opposed to Logan dating your daughter._

_**Keith: **_(Putting hands up in protest) _I didn't say that. Let's not get ahead of ourselves here._

_**Marler:**__ And what about Duncan Kane. _

_**Keith: **_(stiffly)_That, I would be opposed to._

Logan and Veronica looked at each other again. Veronica shrugged.

_Looks like Jake Kane isn't the only parent that doesn't want Veronica and Duncan together. Wonder what happened there?_

_**Marler: **__Mr. Mars, what caused the rift between the Mars and Kane families? Rumors say that there were issues even before the Lilly Kane investigation._

_**Keith:**__ No comment. Let's leave the past in the past. I'm here to discuss my daughter's disappearance._

_**Marler:**__ Okay, Is there anything else you'd like to say to your children?_

_**Keith: **__Veronica, I'm working on it. We'll find a way to get you back home safely. I promise you, and I love you. I need you to err on the side of caution. Avoid unnecessary risks. Eat something other than ice cream. And don't forget your education – find some way to study, even if you don't have a teacher. I love you Veronica. _

_**Lynn:**__ Logan, I love you very much, and I'm proud of you for being such a good friend. Stay safe, and hopefully we can get you back home soon. _

_**Marler:**__ So you don't advise them to turn themselves in?_

_**Keith:**_(quietly, looking straight at the camera) _No. I think if they turned themselves in, they would meet with an 'accident' before they ever made it back to Neptune._

_**Marler:**__ Are you insinuating corruption in the Sheriff's Department?_

_**Keith:**__ That is exactly what I'm insinuating._

_**Marler:**__ Is there any way that you're saying that because you were forced out of office?  
__**  
Keith:**__ No. If my replacement were competent, I would advise Veronica to turn herself in immediately. _

_**Marler:**__ I would like to thank you both for agreeing to this interview. All of us at C-NOW sincerely hope your children come home to you safely. Back to you, Dorothy._

**[**Studio shot is replaced by shot of anchor.**]**

_**Anchor:**__ Thank you, Ann. Stick with C-NOW for up to the minute updates on this story and others. Next, Lindsey Lohan spotted at the Galleria arguing with Dina over her next film._

* * *

Logan slid between the crisp white sheets, while Veronica prepared for bed in the bathroom. He became inexplicably nervous when he heard the water turn off.

_Like a virgin on his wedding night._

Logan had come out of the womb knowing how to talk to girls. He didn't even have to be nice to them to have them eating out of his hand, although he didn't see any point in being rude. Even Lilly, who he'd loved and worshiped, who had cheated and broken his heart, had never made him nervous.

That sole honor belonged to Veronica Mars. She'd been twisting him in knots for years, and showed no signs of stopping now.

The bathroom light turned off, and his heart pounded as she stepped out of the room.

"So…are you sleeping with me tonight?" he asked nonchalantly.

"No…well since Duncan isn't here, and we have two beds…" she shrugged and pulled back the blanket on the other bed, climbing in, and turning to face him.

He did a passable job of hiding his disappointment. "Oh...I just thought…if you were worried about having nightmares…I'm here."

Her eyes lifted to his as he reached for the wall switch to turn of the sconce.

"I'll be fine, Logan. But thank you for offering." Veronica said, and he could see that she was grateful.

"No problem." He gave her a small, reassuring smile, and turned off the light.

* * *

**Veronica – Day Three – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118 – Dallas, Texas**

* * *

"Logan," Veronica whispered, kneeling down on Logan's bed, sitting back on her heels. It was 1:43 A.M., and she felt guilty for disturbing his sleep.

Nothing.

"Logan." Veronica whispered again nudging his shoulder.

"Hmmm? Veronica?" His voice was sleepy.

"I'm sorry for waking you up so late. Does your offer still stand?"

"What offer?"

"I had another nightmare," Veronica admitted, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. It had been worse than the last one – Ciaran had held her down, while Liam attempted to rape her.

Logan opened his arms wide. "Get over here."

Veronica smiled in the dark, and lay down on her side with her back to Logan. His arms went around her, pulling her snug against his warm chest, and adjusting the blanket over them both. She closed her eyes and breathed in safety and contentment, and something else she couldn't name...or wasn't _prepared_ to name.

"I've got you, Ronnie. You're safe." He whispered, lifting up enough to kiss her on the cheek, before dropping his head back to the pillow and swiftly falling back to sleep.

_Safe._

* * *

**A/N** Thank you so much to DalWriter for beta-ing!

**A/N2 **– Again, the reviews…You guys are amazing. I can't believe how supportive you guys are, and it makes me want to try so much harder to give you a better story. I'm outlined and plotted out all the way to the end, but I'm constantly adding more dialogue and self-reflection in the hopes of making the story better - which is how these chapters become enormous. I'm plugging away at the rest of the story as fast as I can. Day four is shaping up to be pretty huge as well. Who knows how many chapters it will translate to?

**A/N3** – Please be patient on the LoVe. You all know I LOVE my LoVe, and I promise I won't let you down. But they have a years' worth of resentment to get past, so it's UST…for now. Lots of it.


	14. Ch14 Day 4 All Eyes on Me in the Center

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – All Eyes on Me in the Center of the Ring Just Like a Circus**

* * *

**Veronica – Day Four – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118 - Dallas, Texas**

* * *

Spooning...such a silly word for such a warm and fuzzy feeling.

The sun had not yet risen, and Logan's arms wrapped Veronica in a warm cocoon.

She glanced at the alarm clock - 5:12 AM. Too early to wake up, but she needed to extricate herself from his grasp. This _thing_ going on between her and Logan – whatever it was – could not possibly be healthy. What kind of masochist casts her chief tormenter in the role of her emotional security blanket? But…God help her, he made her feel safe. Irony, thy name is Veronica Mars.

One week ago, were somebody to tell her the only touch she would be able to stomach would be Logan Echolls', she would have exploded in laughter.

Had the same person told her Logan's touch would actually make everything better, she would have questioned their sanity. This made no sense, whatsoever. Yet, somehow, it just…was. Logan had become her safe place. She needed him.

Upon further reflection, Veronica realized that this wasn't the first time he'd cast himself in the role of her hero.

* * *

**Veronica - Flashback - Dog Beach - April 2003**

* * *

_Veronica takes a tentative sip from the red Solo cup her best friend hands her. The bitter taste of the beer is not one she enjoys, but it's not worth debating with Lilly. Instead, she will discreetly pour out a bit when Lilly isn't looking. Veronica is known for nursing her drinks, so it will be a while before Lilly starts pressuring her to drink another. If only there were champagne or some of those fruity mixed concoctions Logan makes for her, she would be a bit more willing to indulge, but this is a beach bonfire party with a keg, so her choices are beer...or beer._

_Around the fire, Dick's pickup is parked at seven o'clock; the kegs at eight o'clock, Casey's convertible is at nine o'clock. At ten o'clock, Veronica and Lilly are perched on the hood of Logan's big yellow X-Terra. Lilly is dressed in short shorts and a white cami with flip-flops, despite the somewhat nippy air. Veronica wears a lightly embroidered summer-weight turquoise twin-set with tan capris and sandals. Duncan loves her in this color, so she has been gradually adding it to her wardrobe._

_She catches Duncan's eye and smiles across the fire at her adorable boyfriend as he argues with Logan about the plot of some sci-fi film she's never seen and never intends to. Poor Duncan can't win. Logan thinks he's the end-all/be-all of movie trivia, and he will argue his point until his last breath. _

_The inner-circle hovers nearest the center: the Fab Four, Dick and Beaver, Casey, Luke, Sean and Enbom, Madison, Shelly, Carrie and Susan, and Caitlin Ford. Other 09ers and the hangers-on expand outward. _

_A shadow falls upon Veronica, before Logan hops up on the hood of his truck, playfully bumping Veronica's hip to scoot her closer to Lilly and make room for him._

_"So anyway…" Lilly is saying, "I totally wasted my magnificent cleavage on him, and he still gave me a speeding ticket! Doesn't he understand how things work around here? Deputy Lamb needs to go! Can't you get your father to fire him?"_

_"Don't I wish?" Veronica answers, distracted by Logan's clean scent, which always manages to transport her back in time to the day she'd woken up next to him - butterflies and all._

_She shakes her head to clear it of such traitorous thoughts. Where has Duncan disappeared to? There he is, chatting with Enbom over near the pile of driftwood. _

_"We need dirt on him," Lilly is saying, and it takes a moment for Veronica to realize she's still complaining about Deputy Lamb._

_"I'll take him down for you, Lils. Someday, when I'm a famous FBI agent and you're a…" Veronica trails off. "What __**do**__ you plan on doing with your life, anyway, Lilly?"_

_Logan and Lilly both laugh. "Lilly? Work for a living?" Logan teases. _

_"I wasn't cut out for the 9-to-5, Veronica." _

_"You have to do something, Lilly," Veronica prods. "You'd be bored sitting around eating bon-bons."_

_"No, I'm not a bon-bon type of girl. What I want…is to live a life worthy of a best-selling memoire. A scandalous memoire about the decadent things I've done with very, very important people. My mother would never be able to leave the house again." _

_Veronica senses Logan tensing up at her right shoulder, as he slides off the hood of his truck._

_He addresses Lilly coldly, "You're in the wrong place tonight, Lilly. No important people to fuck here. Although, Enbom might meet your requirements in a few years." He lingers for a moment, eyes begging her to reassure him, and then storms off, furious, when she doesn't. _

_Veronica rounds on her best friend, ready to give her an earful, but is surprised to see the sadness in Lilly's eyes as she watches Logan stalk away in a snit._

_Quietly Veronica probes her friend, "You hurt him on purpose, Lilly."_

_"I just don't know how many ways I need to prove to him that we're not a forever kind of love. He can't seem to get the picture."_

_"He loves you, Lilly. He doesn't want to imagine a future without you." _

_"That's just it, Veronica." Lilly says, turning to face her friend. "I don't think he __**is**__ that much in love with me. He's just too damn stubborn. To him, letting go is admitting defeat."_

_"How can you say that, Lilly? I've never known anybody as loving as Logan is, especially when it comes to you."_

_Lilly tilts her head, examining Veronica's face. "You're right. Logan has so much love to give, but he's trying to give it to the wrong girl. I am not 'the one', but he just won't see that. He really is a great boyfriend, Veronica. I'm just not cut out to be a devoted girlfriend."_

_"Why do you stay with him if you don't want to have a future with him? You're only hurting him."_

_"I know. I keep breaking up with him for his own good. I just have a hard time staying away."_

_"Shouldn't that tell you something? You love him too."_

"_No," Lilly shakes her head at Veronica's naiveté. "It tells me that I can't give up the amazing sex." Her eyes bore into Veronica's. "When he finally ends up with 'the one', she's going to be one lucky girl. The boy is a sex god and he's just getting' started." _

_Veronica turns away, covering her ears. "Too. Much. Information. Lil."_

_Lilly giggles, prying Veronica's hands off her ears and leaning close to whisper. "He'll always put you first. He won't even think about himself until after he's satisfied you."_

_"Lilly!"_

_"He'll study your every reaction. Every gasp. Every sigh. Every shiver. And he'll adjust accordingly, always trying to become a better lover. He'll tease you until you want to scream, and then fuck you until you want to thank him just for knowing you."_

_"Lilly! Can you please use any other pronoun besides 'you'?"_

_Lilly lets out a throaty laugh. "Fine. Whatever __**you**__ say, Veronica." She puts a hand on Veronica's arm. "I meant what I said, by the way. I'm even going to take some creative writing classes next year." Pausing for effect, Lilly continues, "My book has to be well written, after all, if it's going to top the Bestseller list for a year." _

_Veronica grins at Lilly's self-assurance. "I'm proud of you, Lilly - for the writing part. Just promise me you won't do anything __**too**__ scandalous."_

_"Can't make that promise, Veronica Mars," Lilly grins impishly. "Come on. We need refills."_

_Sliding off the hood to the sand, they make their way to the beer kegs. Lilly hands the first refill to Veronica before filling one for herself. Veronica vaguely detects the sound of approaching motorcycles, but dismisses it from her mind._

_She stops to chat with Meg Manning, while Lilly wanders off to speak with the odious Sean Freidrich. _

_Linkin Park blasts from the speakers of Dick's truck, but not so loudly that she can't hear Meg trying to persuade her to join the cheerleading squad. She's protesting the idea of cheering with Madison, when she registers the sound of a commotion. _

_The local motorcycle gang, The PCHers, are approaching the bonfire and spreading out. Their leader, a tattooed badass named Weevil, glides up to Lilly and presses his body against her back. Lilly glances a challenge at him over her shoulder._

_Expecting trouble, Veronica searches the crowd for Logan's face, finally locating him on the other side of Casey's convertible, perched once again on the hood of the XTerra. As their eyes meet, Veronica is knocked off balance. _

_The tallest PCHer - she thinks his name is Felix - has grabbed her and is making lewd humping motions against her body and shaking her like a rag doll._

_Time seems to slow down. She hears shouting. In her peripheral vision, Logan vaults from his bumper to the hood of Casey's new Porsche Carrera. Casey is yelling. Duncan is yelling. Three running steps, and Logan's fist is coming down on Felix's face, as he jumps off the car. Felix crumples to the ground, blood spurting from his nose. _

_"Don't ever touch her again!" Logan yells down at him, and then he's pulling Veronica into his arms, pressing her face to his chest. _

_"Did he hurt you?" Logan asks quietly, running a hand down the back of her head._

_"No, I'm okay."_

_The 09er guys have gathered around now, tense and belligerent. Veronica senses that a fight is inevitable. _

_Lilly's voice rings out – confident and demanding. "You guys need to leave! Just go now!"_

_Weevil starts to speak. "We'll leave when we—"_

_Lilly turns to face him. "You'll leave now, or I __**will**__ make you regret it. Do what you want, but my best friend is off limits." _

_Some kind of silent communication passes between Lilly and Weevil. Veronica is surprised when Weevil nods to his boys, and give them a 'let's-go' gesture. One of the PCHers helps Felix off the ground._

_"I'll be back for you, Echolls," Felix warns, pinching his bleeding nostrils._

_"I'll be waiting," Logan sneers._

_The PCHers lumber off, looking over their shoulders and grumbling. _

_Duncan's voice. Icy. "You can let go of my girlfriend now, Logan."_

_Veronica feels Logan tense, as if ready for another fight, but then he exhales, drops his arms, and takes a step back. "Did you see the way that punk was disrespecting your girlfriend? You think I was going to wait around for __**you**__ to step in?" Logan demands, both arm spread wide in challenge._

_Veronica turns around to face her boyfriend, finding him glaring at Logan._

_"Did you see the way that other punk was disrespecting my sister? __**Your**__ girlfriend?" Duncan yells back. _

_"She didn't seem too upset by it," Logan replies dryly. "Maybe she'll write about it in her…" he pauses and sneers the last word. "…memoires."_

_"She—"_

_Lilly interrupts and Veronica wonders why she looks so self-satisfied. "Duncan, let it go. It's all good. Veronica is my best friend. I want Logan to stick up for her. Don't you?" _

_Duncan sighs, the wind going out of his sails. "Yeah...Of course I do. Sorry dude."_

_Logan nods. Boy code for 'we're cool'._

* * *

**Veronica – Day Four – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118 - Dallas, Texas**

* * *

Trying not to wake Logan, Veronica carefully rolled onto her back and wiggled out of his arms, finally rolling on her right side facing him.

She could make out his face in the greenish glow of the alarm clock and her heart painfully clenched. He looked so young and innocent. Duncan, and the other boys her age were all starting to thin in the face, becoming more chiseled and mature, but Logan still showed a hint of a baby face, a soft roundness to his cheeks and a faint scattering of freckles that brought out some crazy protective instinct in Veronica.

It was hard to believe that somebody who appeared so angelic in his sleep could be so cruel. And no matter how amazing he had been the past few days, Logan had the capacity for cruelty - cutting her off without a second thought, exploiting all of her vulnerabilities, and let's not forget how he'd done body shots off her while she was unconscious.

Yes, she remembered now. That memory came back to her yesterday, during the long wait for Logan at the side of the highway – a trickle from her dream the night before. She wasn't the first girl the 09ers had used as a salt lick. She had seen them do it to Madison, Shelly, and even the great Lilly Kane when they couldn't hold their alcohol. That didn't make what they'd done _right_ by any means, but it did make it less personal.

Except for Logan's participation. That had been personal.

If anything, Veronica felt humiliated over the body shots. Humiliated because when she had opened her eyes, she had been so happy to see Logan – delighted, as if a wish had come true. She'd wanted to curl up in his arms forever, and she'd almost told him so, but in her drugged state, she'd become distracted by the beauty of his eyes. How he must have laughed at her - flattering him and even attempting to reassure him, while he was in the process of demeaning her. That was the height of his cruelty; using her trust against her.

She figured she had a choice. She could become furious, fuel the flames, confront him, and vow never to trust him again...or...she could forgive. Offer an unspoken amnesty for offenses committed while he was grieving and not himself, thus, allowing a true friendship to form, free of guilt and recrimination. The first choice made her stomach clench. The second felt strangely peaceful. It was a no-brainer...and really, how many times could she keep reverting back to the bitterness?

The fact was, Logan was trying. He'd been his old self the past three days, instead of the stranger who had taken his place for the previous year.

One thing was fairly certain now. Logan had not raped her. Despite his faulty logic, last night he'd been convinced that Veronica was a virgin - he couldn't fake that. No, Logan knew nothing about the rape, and he never would.

Now, here she was all this time later, still wanting to curl up in his arms forever.

No, this could not be healthy – the snuggling, the flirting, the handholding, the soft kisses on her cheeks and forehead. That kiss on her neck at the tavern. She shivered involuntarily at the delicious memory and felt betrayed by her own body.

She couldn't afford to care for Logan, because she already knew the ending to this story. She'd lived it. Logan would flirt with her. He would tease her. He would stare at her as if she was the only girl in the world, and she would fall for it completely. But nothing would ever come of it. Logan would suddenly, inexplicably, back off, find another hot blonde to abuse him and cheat on him, and Veronica would be the one to end up with the broken heart - again. Logan liked his girls worldly, bitchy, and promiscuous. Everything she was not. And that didn't even begin to delve into the Lilly and Duncan implications.

She needed to start keeping Logan at a distance.

But still...that face. She reached out and brushed her fingers across his soft cheek, cursing the little flutter in her heart.

"Don't _wanna_ die today." Logan muttered, his voice like a four year-old who didn't want to eat his peas.

"Today is not your day to die," Veronica whispered, pressing a reassuring hand to his chest.

Without warning, Logan's arm hooked around her lower back, pulling her snug against his body. His soft lips brushed a gentle kiss on her left cheekbone, before tucking her head under his chin. She let out a little sigh of contentment and allowed herself to melt into him. She would fight against this later, but for now...she would sleep.

"Always you, Veronica," Logan whispered.

"Always what?"

"You," he repeated, kissing the top of her head. His hand slid into the hair at her nape, and his breathing slowed as he drifted back to sleep.

_Always me, what? Always bossy? Always blonde? Always persnickety?_

She wondered for several moments, before she drifted back to sleep as well.

* * *

As exhausted as she was, Veronica may well have slept until noon, had Logan not shifted, moving his hand from her hair down her neck to the bare part of her shoulder blade.

Three of her fingers had slipped under Logan's shirt in the back and were resting on a knob of his lower spine. She imagined the sensation of her fingertips tracing the bumps knob-by-knob all the way up his back.

_Yeah… it would be fun trying to explain that to him_: _'Just checking for scoliosis. All clear!'_

"This cuddling stuff is becoming a bad habit," Veronica mumbled into Logan's chest.

"Good practice for when we're married," he whispered, producing shivers in her as he swept his fingers over the curve of her shoulder.

"I think at this point, I could probably pick your heartbeat out of a police lineup," she joked.

"You should put that in our wedding vows."

"Right…" She pulled free her left leg, which had gotten itself tangled between his while they'd slept, and stretched out, pointing her toe. Even that small action created sensations she could not allow herself to acknowledge. "You do realize we don't _actually_ need to get married, right?"

"Sure, but you know how people are. They see a ring, they start demanding a wedding. We may need to arrange something someday. To satisfy the common folk, of course."

Veronica laughed softly, and rolled onto her back cracking an eyelid. _Good, not too bright. _A glance at the clock told her it was 8:12 AM.

"Always the Ringmaster trying to put on a show, Logan." She scooted over so that he wasn't practically on top of her, her traitorous body missing the loss of his warmth almost at once.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls, children of all ages…" Logan said in a stage whisper. "But seriously...you know the ringmaster has another job, right?"

"Do tell, oh wise one." Veronica said, rolling back onto her side to face him.

"He diverts attention to exactly what he wants people to see - the glittering spectacle in ring #2, instead of the tearing-down happening in ring #1."

Veronica felt chills go up her spine. Although she recognized that Logan was referring to concealing their fugitive status, she sensed that this concept was a clue to understanding Logan's entire character.

"That's what you've been doing your whole life, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"Misdirection. Putting on a show over in ring #2 so nobody sees how miserable you are in ring #1 - your home life."

Logan sighed. "I _had_ to ask…"

"Logan Echolls – wild, reckless, larger than life. That's what you show the world. Can't let anybody see the real you – smart, sentimental, affectionate, brave, intuitive, and the loneliest popular boy I've ever known."

Logan rolled onto his back to avoid her eyes, revealing the bruised left side of his face.

Veronica gasped at the sight, and reached out a hand to touch his cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"A little," he answered. "Especially, when you touch it."

"Sorry."

"S'okay."

She felt a guilty pang, when she saw how glassy his eyes were, staring at the ceiling. "I was lonely," she admitted, reaching for his hand and sandwiching it between both of hers. "I missed you at least once every day. Even when you were at your worst. You never had to be lonely. I would have been there…"

"Veronica…" he sighed. "How? You know how things were."

"No, I really don't. I still think your vendetta against me was part of a smokescreen."

Logan turned back to Veronica. "I thought we were—"

Veronica cut him off. "I'm not angling for a fight. I'm just trying to understand. What did I do to hurt you over in ring #3?"

"Nothing. Let it go, Veronica. Please?"

She wanted to push further for an answer, but his eyes were pleading with her to drop it, so instead, she sat up, propping her pillow behind her back and reached for the remote.

She watched the news without really watching - the sports, the weather, entertainment. Logan got out of bed, and returned a few minutes later handing her a cup of coffee.

She inhaled the aroma and then took a small sip. "Mmm. Thank you. Just the way I like it."

"You're welcome." He propped up a pillow and sat down next to her with his own cup of coffee. She almost pointed out the empty bed he could have all to himself, but then she remembered that this was actually _his_ bed.

"Was it okay that I climbed in bed with you last night?" Veronica asked. "It's just...the nightmares go away when I'm with you."

"Then just sleep with me every night," Logan offered, blowing into his coffee cup. "We don't need to have a daily _discussion_ about it, you know? I wouldn't try to take advantage of you."

Veronica's rational side protested. _Tell him NO! Tell him you'll be fine from now on. This is only going to end up hurting you!_

"Okay…" –_huh?_— "I mean...as long as you don't mind. I know you wouldn't take advantage of me - except for your compulsion to cuddle."

"No, I don't mind, but _you're_ the cuddler!" Logan insisted.

"Am not! You're the one who always has his arms wrapped tight around me."

"But my arms couldn't reach you if you weren't all snuggled up against me."

Veronica scrunched up her face at him. "Fine, I'll admit it. I prefer cuddling with you to...wrestling grizzly bears."

A slow grin spread across Logan's face. "You're so sweet. Well...I'd rather cuddle with you than...pull all my teeth out with a pair of rusty pliers."

"You're making me blush," Veronica said coyly, turning back to the TV to watch a human-interest story about a cat who had rescued her twelve kittens from a burning building.

* * *

**Logan – Day Four – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118 - Dallas, Texas**

* * *

Logan braced himself for their turn on the news.

_What shall it be today? Jake Kane accuses us of brainwashing Duncan into stabbing Fitzpatrick? We've joined a cult? Maybe that Mooncalf Collective Casey Gant has been hanging around lately? More speculation on our love life? _

Any day now, the media would be implying that himself, Duncan and Veronica were in some kind of weird polyamorous relationship.

_Actually…Replace Duncan with Lilly, and I might have embraced that lifestyle. One house. Two beautiful blonde girlfriends. One wild. One constant. One in red. One in black. Both feisty. _

From there, his mind hopped, skipped, and jumped down a rabbit hole he had no business ever visiting…

* * *

_It's been a long day at 'the office' and..._

_-What office? _

_-Who cares? Just go with it. _

_It's been a long day at 'the office' and Logan opens the door of his palatial mansion._

_"Hi girls, I'm home!" he calls out, as he enters the dining room and finds his two blondes. His heart swells with emotion. He's so lucky to have them both._

_"Yay!" Lilly rolls her eyes and twirls a finger. She sits at the table, flipping through a magazine in a skin-tight black dress. _

_Veronica wears a red tank, denim mini skirt and biker boots. Her hair is pulled back in the pigtails. She says hello, but she never glances up from her laptop. _

_"I brought home some champagne," he announces, holding up a bottle. "To celebrate landing that account I worked so hard on."_

_"What account?" Lilly asks._

_"You don't even have a job, Logan," Veronica adds._

_"I __**do**__ have a job! I'm coming home from a long day at 'the office'. I'm an ad exec. Or something. This is __**my**__ fantasy. Will you two please cooperate?"_

_"Okay, baby," Lilly stands, throws her arms around him, and runs her tongue up his neck._

_"That's better. Now, what's for dinner?" Logan asks. "I'm starving."_

_"Whatever you feel like making...dear." That Veronica...so nurturing._

_Lilly gives him a salacious grin and slides up on top of the table. "I'm all the food you'll ever need, lovah…," she says, widening her knees._

For a minute, twelve limbs and three mouths tangle and twist on the mahogany dining room table, but then Logan gets his fantasy under control.

_-Sheesh, this is supposed to be about a relationship. I can imagine a threesome anytime. Where was I?_

_"I'm starving. How about I take you girls to Chez Roux?"_

_"Make it Luigi's and you have a deal," Veronica answers, finally glancing up at him with a smile._

_"Anything for you, Veronica. Lil?"_

_Lilly shrugs, and crosses her legs demurely._

_-Damn, maybe I spoke too soon._

* * *

_Logan's face is the picture of arrogance, as he enters Luigi's. Veronica now wears a red dress with a skirt that spreads out like a tutu above her combat boots. She clutches his right arm, while Lilly, still in her skintight black dress holds his left._

_Every eye in the place is on them as they follow the host to their table. Logan can't help but smirk. The men all appear jealous, while their wives seem to want to commit murder. _

_The dining room is dimly lit; the aroma of garlic and marinara makes Logan's mouth water almost as much as his two girls do. _

_They're shown to a semi-circular booth, and Veronica slides in first, followed by Logan, and then Lilly. Logan drapes an arm around Veronica while she examines the menu, fiddling with the right spaghetti strap on her dress. He leans over and presses a kiss to her left shoulder. _

_Being a fantasy, no sooner do they order, than their dinner arrives. _

_Before he can even take a bite, Veronica begins moaning over her manicotti, causing him to spring an insta-erection. Every guy in the place stares at her in lust, and Logan smirks back at them._

'_She's all mine,' his eyes tell them._

_Fingers crawl up his thigh. His left thigh. Lilly. He loves her to death, but why can't it ever be Veronica? He leans over and kisses Lilly's cheek._

_He picks up his fork to take a bite of his fettuccine, and glances down at his plate. Empty. Veronica blinks at him with innocent eyes. _

_He flags down their waiter, and demands more food. A helping of rigatoni appears instantly in front of him. Before he can take a bite, he becomes mesmerized watching Veronica's tongue licking sauce and cheese off her fork. _

_The feeling of his fly being unzipped captures his attention and he turns to Lilly. She winks bawdily._

_He looks down at his plate. Empty again. Veronica smirks like the cat who ate the canary. And what did that saying even mean? If any canary was going to be eaten, he hoped it was Tweety Bird. He hated that baby-talking bastard. _

_He calls over the waiter and places a third order for food. As expected, it materializes immediately in front of him. He cuts off a bite of lasagna with his fork and almost has it to his mouth, when Veronica takes her first bite of tiramisu, becoming nearly orgasmic. He pauses, overcome by her display of pleasure._

_Lilly's hand slips down the front of his pants and wraps around his erection. He gasps, closing his eyes and arching his head back, focusing only on Veronica's noises and Lilly's actions._

_Suddenly, he feels a mouth on the fork he'd forgotten he was even holding. Lilly's hand withdraws from his pants, and his eyes fly open. _

_"Thank you," Veronica smiles at him sweetly, pulling back from his fork. He looks down. His plate is empty, and he is STILL starving. He begins to laugh hysterically…to the point where he's crying. _

_Out of the corner of his eye, he observes Lilly slipping her phone number to the waiter. No wait...that's the busboy._

_Seriously?_

_He can't take these girls anywhere! _

_He tried. They don't want romance? Fuck it. On to the threesome._

* * *

_He stands at the foot of his mahogany king-sized bed wearing only his black silk boxers. _

_On the right, Lilly poses seductively in black leather lingerie. It barely covers anything, but dozens of straps crisscross everywhere._

_To the left, lays Veronica, all in white like a bride – a lace-up bustier with garters, white silk stockings, and silk panties. _

_-Fucking. Gorgeous. But not quite right._

He shakes his head, resetting the picture.

_-That's better._

_Veronica wears her Catholic schoolgirl skirt with a simple white bra, heels, and her white knee socks! A hint of white cotton underwear peeks out from where her legs are slightly parted._

_She smiles at him with trusting eyes. "Be gentle with me, Logan. I'm a virgin."_

_"I know," he whispers. "I promise to make your first time perfect."_

_"Good, because if you don't, I'll have to punish you," she grins and reaches under her pillow._

_"Do you have a surprise for me, Ronnie?" Logan leers. "Should I be a bad bad boy?"_

_His grin disintegrates when he sees what she pulls out. _

_"VERONICA!" he chastises. "Mr. Sparky is not an appropriate sex toy!"_

_Veronica shrugs and pushes the button on her taser, fleetingly mesmerized by the arcs of electricity, before setting it on the nightstand. _

_Before Logan can make his move, Lilly slides over and begins kissing Veronica._

_"Hey! You can't start without me!" he calls out, while on the inside he's thanking God, the Universe and his third grade teacher. _

_He's crawling up the bed to the space in between the girls, when Lilly rolls over and straddles Veronica, kissing her neck. _

_He shifts to the left, but Lilly's curtain of hair blocks him from kissing either one of them. _

_He climbs over to the right, but Lilly rolls to the side, so that her back is to him. He presses up behind her, but gets an elbow in the gut for his troubles. _

_He climbs back to Veronica's side of the bed, but somehow Lilly flips them so that it's her back to him. Again. _

_Finally, he climbs out of bed, bewildered, while Lilly rolls back on top to straddle Veronica. _

_He stomps his foot, but gets no reaction. He stomps harder. He stomps his other foot. He drops into a nearby chair with a loud sigh. He pulls a cushion onto his lap, and hugs it. It's a poor replacement. _

_He considers getting a sandwich. He's still starving, and now that Veronica is distracted..._

_But No! A sandwich is not going to cut it right now. He jumps back up. _

_"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?" he shouts._

_Lilly lifts up from Veronica's mouth. "Logan? Are you having a temper tantrum?" _

_"You're damn right I'm having a temper tantrum!" he shouts. "This is __**MY**__ threesome fantasy. You can't cut me out!"_

_Lilly giggles and Veronica rolls her eyes and says, "Drama queen."_

_"Lilly, you need to go," Logan says pointing at the bedroom door._

_"Excuse me?" she asks in shock. "I am the queen, and I'm enjoying myself here. Veronica is an amazing kisser."_

_"I wouldn't know!" he yells._

_"Wait your turn!" _

_"Go away!"_

_"No," Lilly winks, and runs a hand under Veronica's skirt._

_"That's it," Logan says. "You're banished."_

_"Banished?" Lilly laughs at him._

_"Yes. You're banished from this polyamorous relationship."_

_"Um...Logan?" Veronica begins._

_"I know!" he says in exasperation. "I can do the math. Henceforth, this polyamorous relationship shall be known as a monogamous relationship. One that Lilly is banned from."_

_"You can't do that," Lilly argues. "You know I always come first, lovah. And last. And somewhere in the middle."_

_"I do mean it, so why don't you just...evaporate or something."_

_Lilly vanishes without another word._

"_Wow!" Logan feels a fleeting pang of guilt._

_He's over it almost instantly, and kneeling at the foot of the bed staring at Veronica. He smiles, and she smiles back, and he knows that he picked the right girl. This time. _

_"Alone at last…" _

_Veronica's knees are bent with her feet on the bed. Logan crawls to her, and kisses her right knee just above the knee sock, then then the left. He gently parts her knees and kisses her left inner thigh with his lips and his tongue. When he adds his teeth, Veronica lets out a loud moan._

_"Take that, tiramisu!" he says, grinning up at her. She's gazing at him with lust-filled eyes and he almost cums right there. He needs to slow things down. Start at the beginning._

_Letting out a ragged breath, he crawls up her body. Kneeling over her, he braces her face between his two hands. _

_"Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" he asks, leaning in to kiss her. He places the first one on her forehead._

"Logan…"

_He places the second kiss on her cheek._

"Logan!"

"Yeah, baby?"_ he whispers, meeting her eyes, and finally leaning in to kiss her on the lips._

"What did you just call me?"

_He froze. That's not right. Why didn't her lips move?_

_OH SHIT!_

* * *

"Huh?" Logan answered; it came out as a high-pitched squeak.

"I said...we're up." Veronica pointed at the TV and looked at him funny. "And don't call me baby."

Logan squirmed and pulled his tee shirt over his erection, thankful that his knees had been up, blocking it from sight.

_Damn! Go away hard-on! Think…naked wrinkly grandmas...Fiery car crashes. Why isn't it working? Polyamorous relationships! Whew! That did the trick. _

On TV, the same stupid shot of Logan carrying Veronica displayed momentarily.

"We really should ask them for a copy of that picture," Logan deadpanned. "We could put it on our wedding invitations."

"The blood puddle does make for a nice romantic touch," Veronica agreed.

* * *

**[**The enhanced still of Logan carrying Veronica now has a label: 'The Neptune Three'. Scene cuts to anchorwoman.**]**

_**Anchor:**__ In the latest news of the Neptune Three, we have reports that they may have been in Western Texas as of yesterday. We go now to Natalie Bell in Kent, Texas._

**[**Cuts to a tracking shot of the Sweet Dreams Motel, which, after lingering for several seconds, cuts to shot of a reporter standing with a mid-thirties Latina woman wearing a housekeeping uniform.**]**

_**Bell:**__ I'm here at the Sweet Dreams Motel in Kent, Texas, where there may have been a sighting of the teenagers known as The Neptune Three. _

"The Neptune Three?" Logan rolled his eyes. "Serial killers get cool names like 'The Hillside Strangler' or 'Zodiac' we get stuck with 'Neptune Three'? Could they be more original?"

_**Bell: **__Mrs. Hernandez, tell us in your words what happened._

_**Hernandez:**__I was cleaning my block of rooms when I came to room 53. I knocked on the door, and heard a call for help from inside._

_**Bell:**__ And then what happened? _

_**Hernandez:**__ I entered the room and found a man handcuffed to the sink._

_**Bell:**_(handing a photograph to Hernandez) is_ this the man you found chained to the sink? _

_**Hernandez:**_(Shuddering) _Yes, that's the man._

**[**Scene cuts to mug shot of Liam Fitzpatrick.**]**

"Even when he's still, he looks psychotic," Veronica said, referring to Liam's disconcerting stare at the camera.

"That's a good thing. So many psychopaths look like Mr. Nice Guy."

"What do you know about psychopaths?"

"Like I've never watched documentaries or America's Most Wanted? Give me credit for not being a complete moron, Veronica."

"Sorry," Veronica looked sincerely contrite.

_**Bell voiceover:**__ The person you're looking at is Liam Fitzpatrick, brother of the deceased Ciaran Fitzpatrick. You may remember that Ciaran Fitzpatrick was the drug dealer who attempted to rape Veronica Mars and was killed by Duncan Kane._

**[**Cuts to Bell and Hernandez**]**

_**Bell:**__ What did Mr. Fitzpatrick say when you found him?_

_**Hernandez:**__ He demanded that I go get some bolt-cutters. I told him I didn't have any, and that I would just call the police to help him._

_**Bell:**__ How did he react? _

_**Hernandez:**__ He flew off the handle. He told me if I brought the police, he would come after me and kill me. He called me by my first name - which was on my nametag. _

_**Bell:**__ So what did you do?_

_**Hernandez**__: I called my nephew, Jose. He arrived a few minutes later with some bolt cutters, and snapped the chain between the cuffs._

_**Bell:**__ What happened next?_

_**Hernandez**__: Mr. Fitzpatrick pulled some photos from his back pocket, and asked me if I'd ever seen the three people. I told him I recognized them from the T.V. but hadn't seen them. He didn't believe me, and asked me what they were driving in a very threatening manner. _

_**Bell**__: And the people in the photos?_

_**Hernandez:**__ The three missing kids from Neptune. The movie star's son, the rich kid and the blonde girl. The ones they're calling the Neptune Three._

_**Bell:**__ And you hadn't seen them at the motel?_

_**Hernandez:**__ No._

_**Bell:**__ What name was the room registered under. _

_**Hernandez:**__ Mr. and Mrs. Smith. It was paid for in cash, and our night clerk doesn't remember checking them in. _

_**Bell:**__ Was identification requested when the room was booked?_

_**Hernandez:**__ Only when a credit card is used._

_**Bell:**__ Thank you for speaking with me today. Is there anything else you can remember?_

_**Hernandez: **__Only that when he left the room, the man realized that his car had been stolen. He went into a rage then, and I had to hide in the office for an hour until I was sure he was gone. He stole the car of our day clerk. A red 2001 Mustang. _

_**Bell:**__ Thank you Mrs. Hernandez. Anita, back to you._

* * *

**[**Cuts to news anchor**]**

_**Anchor:**__ Thank you, Natalie. That stolen red Mustang was found this morning near Interstate 20 nose-down in a ditch, and is being returned to its owner. Now we go to Ann Marler in Neptune, California._

**[**Cuts to Ann Marler hurrying to catch up with Don Lamb on the steps of Neptune City Hall. Lamb seems surprised to be ambushed.**]**

_**Marler: **__Sheriff Lamb, can you comment on Keith's Mars' allegations of corruption in the sheriff's department? _(She shoves a mic in his face)

_**Lamb:**_ (Confused at first, but then slips on a mask of arrogance) _Keith Mars? What did he say?_

_**Marler: **__He insinuated that you're in the pocket of the Fitzpatrick family._

_**Lamb: **__He said that, huh? _(smirks) _Keith Mars is just full of conspiracy theories. Ask him the one about the Kane family. He pursued them for the murder of their own daughter even after her true killer confessed. _

_**Marler:**__ So why haven't you organized a manhunt for the Neptune Three?_

_**Lamb:**_(chomping on gum) _Is that what you're calling them now? Listen, if anybody has any information about the whereabouts of these three kids, I strongly urge you to contact the Balboa County Sheriff's Department. But we have limited resources. Two days ago, a nine year-old little girl, Carmella Rivera, went missing on her way home from school. Yesterday, the owner of a local restaurant was murdered during the commission of a robbery. Are you suggesting that I pull resources from these cases and reallocate them to the more sensational case? The accidental killing of a drug dealer by a kid with a medical condition? _

_**Marler:**_(contrite) _ No, of course not, but has the FBI been brought in?_

_**Lamb:**__ For what? Because the Kanes allege that their son has been kidnapped? There is no evidence to support that theory. Listen, I've seen Duncan Kane with Veronica Mars back when her father was still the sheriff. If she told him to run, he would run, no questions asked. If she told him to jump, he would ask how high. This was no kidnapping. It's just an attractive blonde leading two teenage boys around by the _(smirks)_…noses._

_**Marler:**__ Wait, are you insinuating that Veronica Mars was the mastermind of this disappearance._

_**Lamb:**__ Yes. I don't think the boys are smart enough to plan something like this._

_**Marler:**__ But she's the victim. She had nothing to gain by running away. _

_**Lamb:**_(flashing dimples) _You think? She got her boyfriend back, didn't she? She's a teenage girl. Has to seem pretty romantic to go on the run with the two richest and most popular boys in town. Think about that._

_**Marler:**__ But-_

_**Lamb:**__ That's all I have to say. Have a nice day, Ms. Marler_

**[**Lamb walks away. Ann Marler watches him go with a look of distaste on her face**]**

Logan glanced at Veronica, who was staring at the TV in disbelief. "He really is a douchebag, isn't he?" he asked.

Veronica just shook her head.

"If it makes you feel any better...I don't think you came along to get Duncan back."

"Um...thank you, Logan," Veronica humored him.

"I mean...seriously I'm a _much_ better catch than Duncan," Logan grinned and ducked when she slapped at him.

* * *

Logan took the first shower. While Veronica was taking her turn, he texted Weevil with the burner cell.

While he waited for Weevil to call back, he dressed in olive cargos and a sleeveless tee shirt before fixing his hair. He had just finished straightening up the room when the phone rang.

"Weevil?"

"So Weevil Navarro is in on your little scheme?" the voice on the end asked.

"Nope, Weevil…um…Smith. Who's this?"

"Keith Mars. Is this Logan I'm speaking to?"

"Yeah, Veronica didn't mention giving you this number. She's in the shower right now. I'll have her call you back when she gets out."

"Nah, I'll go ahead and talk to you. Any chance I can convince you to tell me where you're at?"

"No, sir."

"Okay. Can't say I'm surprised. How are you treating my daughter, Logan?" Somehow, he made his question sound like a threat.

"Like the well-bred paragon of virtue that she is?"

"Good...good," Keith chuckled. "So you're not treating her the way you did this past year?"

"No sir, I didn't exactly treat her like a paragon this past year."

"I'm aware of that. Are you dating my daughter?"

"Nah, we skipped the dating and went straight to the engagement."

"Ex_cuse_ me?" Logan could _hear_ Keith turning red in the face.

"Cover story," Logan clarified. "Keeps the perverts away."

"And what exactly are your sleeping arrangements?"

"Two double-beds," Logan answered, not _technically_ lying. He could hardly tell Keith he'd spent every night wrapped around his little girl with his nose buried in her sweet-smelling hair.

"Good…" Keith said. "All right, I'll let you go, but I have a few...guidelines...for you to follow."

"Why did I just feel like somebody walked over my grave?"

Keith chuckled again. "Number one. Keep your hands off my daughter."

"Is this retroactive? Because I did touch her shoulder this morning," Logan said.

"Not quite enough to make me load my gun, but don't push your luck. Rule number two. Keep Duncan's hands off my daughter."

"Absolutely!"

"That was a little too enthusiastic. Shall I reiterate rule number one?"

"I think I get the picture."

"Good...Rule number three. No drinking and driving."

"Got it."

"Rule number four, don't let Veronica get in over her head. She doesn't acknowledge that she has limits."

"I agree...to the rule and the sentiment."

"Good. Rule number five-"

"Um...Mr. Mars? Any more rules, I'm going to start forgetting rule number one." He smirked, remembering he had no intention of following rule number one.

"Fine...just make sure she eats her vegetables now and then. She can't survive on French fries and ice cream alone. "

"Got it. I'll just use reverse psychology and put them on my plate."

"You too?"

"Yeah, have you ever considered having her checked for a tapeworm?"

"Um...I did...discreetly. Nothing there. So you two are getting along again?"

"Yeah, not quite back where we used to be, but getting there."

"Logan...what made you go back for her? Did you hear her screaming?"

"No I didn't hear anything. Honestly, I followed Lilly's ghost to her."

"Ahhh," Keith said. "Well that lowers my confidence in your sanity, but increases my confidence in your instincts, so…I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my daughter at the expense of your own standard of living."

"I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat. Except...I'd probably keep a better eye on Duncan."

"Speaking of Duncan…"

"Catatonic. Still. He's at a clinic on an I.V. right now and some tranqs."

"You took him to a clinic? Are you guys crazy?"

"No, let's just say that the doctor came to us. He's the son of the owner of our motel. We trust them. They could have turned us in yesterday."

"Hmm...Okay, I guess I have no choice but to trust you guys. For now. Alright, let Veronica know I called and that I love her."

"Sure. Should I give her a kiss for you too?"

"I'm licensed to carry firearms, Logan."

"That was a joke."

"I'm aware of that. Alright, please behave and - I know it's not your job - but please keep Veronica safe."

"I'll guard her with my life."

Keith paused, silent for a moment. "What was rule number one again, Logan?"

"Keep Duncan's hands off of Veronica. Got it," Logan lied. "I will put every effort into enforcing that rule. I'll make it my sacred duty."

"Logan!" Keith growled. "Don't make me come searching for you three."

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, have Veronica call me when she gets out of the shower."

"How about I have her text you. Then you can go someplace safe before you call her back."

"Good thinking. Talk to you later."

* * *

Mere minutes after hanging up with Keith, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

The phone was silent for a moment, and then Weevil spoke. "Veronica called me?"

"No, I did. She's in the shower."

"What could you and I possibly have to talk about?" Weevil asked.

"The Fitzpatricks. More specifically, how they knew to search for us before Ciaran's body was even discovered."

"Say what?" Weevil asked. "Start from the beginning."

"The news said the body was found at 9:00 AM, but I ran into a Fitzpatrick cousin at the gas station outside of my motel at 8:00 AM. Asshole handcuffed me inside his car and called Liam to tell him he had me."

"That's impossible," Weevil said. "I staked out that building all night long from the pavilion, and I'm telling you, nobody went near it."

"Well, they knew somehow. Did you tell anybody?"

"Only Thumper. He drove Veronica's car home for me, but I'd trust him with my life."

"Right...Like Chardo? I think you need to reevaluate the people you trust. You're 0 for 2 now."

"There's no way Thumper would help the Fitzpatricks, man. We hate the Fitzpatricks."

"If you're so sure of his loyalty, what can it hurt to give him a little test?" Logan asked, reaching for Veronica's laptop and accessing the tracking software she'd left open. "Veronica planted a tracker on Liam's Barracuda yesterday. We're on the East side of Dallas. How about you tell Thumper you heard from us and we're on the West side." He examined the map more closely. "Tell him we're in Irving, Texas, and then we'll sit back and watch the little blip on the map."

"Hold up, Opie. Which Fitzpatrick caught you?"

"His name was Danny Boyd."

Weevil let out a bark of laughter. "And there went any grudging respect I _may_ have been developing for you."

"So the bromance is dead? You never even gave us a chance." Logan whined.

"What? Were you wearing a '_my name is_' sticker." Weevil snickered. "Was there a neon sign above your head with flashing lights and arrows? Danny Boyd needs a diagram to tie his shoes."

"I didn't exactly expect anybody to be looking for us _that_ early." He mumbled the last part: "I might not have been wearing a disguise."

"So how did you get away?"

"Um...Veronica showed up disguised as a walking Catholic schoolgirl fantasy, flirted with him, and chloroformed him when his back was turned. It was pretty…intense. We cuffed him to the toilet in our room and took off."

"Nice! I've seen that disguise," Weevil admitted, appreciatively. "I can understand how Boyd would become…distracted."

"How about you forget you ever saw it?"

"You'd like that, huh? You're lucky she saved your sorry ass."

"That's what I thought until yesterday, when Liam showed up at our motel and I had to fight him off. The dude is the Terminator. He feels no pain."

"That's how it goes with meth-heads. How'd you get away this time?"

"I had to pull a gun on him. Danny Boyd's gun. Even then, I thought he was going to make me shoot him."

"Think you could have pulled the trigger?"

"I think so. Especially after he threatened to rape Veronica."

"So Golden Boy isn't the only one who'll Hulk out over Veronica."

"I'll do whatever is necessary." Logan ignored the baiting. "So, we cuffed him to the sink and Veronica stole his car and planted a tracker on it. We drove separately towards Dallas until she broke down on the freeway."

"Why would she take his car? She could have planted the tracker and left the car behind."

"Well, first, to slow him down so we could get a head start. Secondly, because we're heading East. She thought it would be a good idea to lead him up North. Set up a false trail leading to Chicago. We were planning to dump the car in a no-parking zone near the Police Department in Dallas and let the impound lot contact him."

"That girl has a devious mind. So how did he get his car back?"

"Well, Veronica and I became separated on the highway. A pile-up stopped traffic for an hour. Five minutes after I finally found her, Liam caught up in this stolen Mustang. The guy is a psychopath. He chased us at over 100 miles per hour for almost thirty minutes. I thought we were going to die, but you've never seen anybody drive the way Ronnie did. The girl is...I don't know….spectacular!"

"I get it. You're in love with her. I told you first."

"I never said that!" Logan protested.

"You didn't have to. So what kind of condition is the truck in?"

"Pretty messed up," Logan said, letting the subject drop. What was the point of arguing? "We hugged a few guardrails. A few cars. Both sides are pretty scratched up."

"Okay. I may have somebody who can take care of that. I'll call you back in five minutes."

* * *

Logan spent a moment watching the little blip travelling north towards them on the map. Their plan was working. Liam was being led to Dallas, but that didn't stop Logan from shuddering at the idea of him getting closer. Finally, he sighed and minimized the application.

He was about to close the lid of the laptop, when a folder titled '_Lilly Kane_' caught his eye. He clicked it, expecting to find photos and videos from their long friendship. Instead, the folder contained hundreds of photos, PDFs, and Documents. He didn't have to click on the photos – he could tell from the thumbnails they were pictures of his girlfriend with her brain bashed in.

_How did you get these? Why do you have these? What are you trying to prove here? They caught the killer._

He opened a random PDF – a witness statement from the owner of the last car Lilly washed that day. Lilly had shown no signs of worry or distress while washing his car. In fact, she had been cheerful and bubbly.

He opened a subfolder named '_Suspects_' and was surprised to see a document named '_Logan Echolls_'. He opened it.

**Logan Echolls  
**Motive: Husbands/Boyfriends are the most likely suspects. Jealousy? Crime of passion?  
Alibi: Unshakeable. In Tijuana with Dick and Cassidy Casablancas.

_Damn! I need to tell her the truth, but she's just now beginning to trust me again. Maybe I'll just let it be - for now. _

He closed the document and opened the one labeled 'Duncan Kane'.

**Duncan Kane  
**Motive: Nothing obvious. He has a condition called Temporal Lobe Epilepsy. Did he have a sudden rage episode and accidentally kill Lilly?  
Alibi: None. The Kanes went to a lot of trouble to falsify the time of death. Was it to make it appear as if Duncan had an alibi?

The document showed it was last modified the previous evening.

_So she's still working on this. Jake's announcement of Duncan's epilepsy yesterday gave her the motive she was looking for._

* * *

The phone rang, and Logan reluctantly closed up the documents and the Lilly Kane folder.

"Weevs?"

"Yeah. So I talked to my cousin Ricardo. He runs a chop shop in Dallas."

"Ah…Those Navarros…upstanding…ethical…principled members of society."

"Yeah…those Navarros…who keep pulling your ass out of the fire. And your daddy is the real criminal – accepting money for those crappy performances."

"You've got me there. So what about your cousin?"

"He's going paint the Explorer and change out the rims and the trim."

"Um...why? Shouldn't we just get a new vehicle?"

"You have to act in unpredictable ways. Liam will be searching for a scraped-up black Explorer or a completely different vehicle. A silver Explorer would be the last vehicle he would notice. He's not going to expect you to stick around long enough to get body work done on the vehicle, and he's not going to expect you to have any contacts in the Dallas area."

"Okay, that makes sense." Logan pulled a memo pad out of the nightstand drawer and took down the address of the chop shop. "You said his name was Ricardo?"

"Yeah. Oh, I mentioned to Thumper that I'd heard from you."

"And?"

"He asked where you were. I told him you were in a Motel 6 or some other chain motel in Irving, Texas. I can guarantee you that nothing will come of it."

"I hope so too, Weevs. I hope so too."

* * *

**Veronica - Day Four - Unmarked Chop Shop - Downtown Dallas, TX**

* * *

Ricardo Navarro's chop shop was in a large, unmarked warehouse in a rundown area of central Dallas. Inside the dimly lit interior, dozens of '_mechanics_' worked to disassemble vehicles in the center of the floor space.

Evenly spaced rows of industrial shelving reminded Veronica of a grease-stained library. She wondered, idly, if they had their own version of the Dewey Decimal system to locate parts quickly.

_Need a radiator for a 1994 Chrysler LeBaron? Try 423.32. Look for the signs._

Orange extension cords stretched out in every direction on the cracked concrete floor. Various racks lined the walls; some contained doors, others held tires, rims, or car hoods. Chains hung everywhere from the ceiling, and the pungent odors of car paint and motor oil assailed Veronica's sinuses.

Weevil's cousin, Ricardo, was a rough looking, but quiet man of around twenty, who seemed happy to help out with the Explorer. He was of an average height, more rangy than stocky, with skin slightly darker than Weevil's. He had wavy, short, raven black hair, solemn dark eyes, and a five o'clock shadow. Despite all of the differences, Veronica found an uncanny resemblance to Weevil in him; maybe it was the Bambi eyes?

She had to strain to hear him speak over the grinding, sawing and buzzing sounds of the power tools and the blowtorches. "Weevil told me how you helped out him and my abuéla."

"Well technically, I helped Weevil. He's the one who falsely confessed for your grandma's benefit."

"Sure, but she's not as young as she used to be. She needs Weevil to help around the house and with the kids. She can't make it without him. Chardo was a screw-up. He never helped out like Weevil."

"Well, Chardo's gone now. And Weevil's been a loyal friend to me."

"Chardo may have left Neptune, but he came here to be a pain in _my_ ass. Listen, I grew up in Neptune. Weevil and I were best friends as kids. He asked me to help you out in any way I can."

"I greatly appreciate it."

She figured Logan was probably going stir-crazy waiting by now. When they'd checked in with Peggy, the older woman had kindly insisted they drive her Dodge Ram, to save them a taxi trip back.

"So how soon will the truck be ready?"

"The day after tomorrow…after hours," Ricardo answered. "I'll call you when it's finished."

"Wonderful! Thank you!" Veronica said, shaking his hand before leaving.

* * *

A light breeze blew bouncy curls from Veronica's 'Texas wig' into her eyes as she came out of the chop shop. Brushing them away, she spotted Logan almost immediately. He was parked near the end of the building. He appeared to be fiddling with the radio stations.

As she was crossing the front of the vehicle, two guys dressed in motorcycle jackets came around the corner.

"Veronica Mars!" a voice said.

_Not again!_

She glanced up at the speaker.

_Really really not again._

Chardo grinned at his friend, who resembled Weevil even more than Ricardo had - down to the shaved head and the build. He had to be another cousin. "This here is Veronica Mars. She's a nosy little bitch."

Four additional bikers rounded the corner, stopping short. One was taller than Chardo with sad caramel colored eyes, and a dimple in his chin. He wore a plain white tee shirt with droopy jeans, his long black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. The second guy, in a leather motorcycle jacket, had rage-filled eyes framed by super-long eyelashes. Like Chardo, he had a buzz-cut and a large scar covered his right cheek. The third man was shorter and rounder wearing a black tee stretched tightly across his gut. His face appeared placid and dumb, like a cow. The final biker was younger than the rest, perhaps fifteen with spiked dark hair. He stared at Chardo with nervous eyes, obviously not comfortable with him intimidating a girl.

"Nice to see ya, Chardo. Gotta go," Veronica gave a dismissive wave, but Chardo blocked her path, grabbing her wrist.

"Wait! Where you think you're going?"

"Away from you," Veronica answered, tugging on her wrist.

"Not so hasty, Veronica. You're not going anywhere until I find out if I can get a reward for turning you in."

The sound of the driver's door opening behind her was like an omen of doom.

_Oh hell!_

"You need to take your hand off of her this fucking second," Logan commanded, coming around the front of the truck. His eyes were hard and unyielding.

_This is so not good. Six on one, Logan? Don't you ever learn?_

"Whoa ho! If it isn't my old friend, Logan Echolls," Chardo sneered, full of malicious glee.

"Let. The. Fuck. Go. Of. Veronica," Logan demanded, strolling over, pulling Veronica's arm free of Chardo's grasp and inserting his body between her and the ex-PCHer.

"Last time I ran into you, you were about to curb me," Chardo said, stepping forward in an attempt to intimidate.

Logan's face twisted into his most infuriating smirk. "For Caitlin Ford? Nah. You needed to be taught a lesson, but I wouldn't go _that_ far for a piece of trash like her. "

He made as if to leave, and then turned back. "I would for Veronica, though. That and more, so don't ever put your hands on her again." He slid his arm around her. "Come on, let's go."

_Good. He's walking away for once._

"You ain't going nowhere," Chardo said, putting up a hand.

_Damn! Damn! Damn!_

"Guess the odds are in _my_ favor this time, huh? Grab him!" he instructed his biker minions.

Logan grasped Veronica by her by the upper arms and stared at her directly. "Get in the truck and leave."

"I'm not going anywhere without you," she answered under her breath.

"Please go," he pleaded with his eyes. "At least climb in and lock the doors, V."

Veronica hesitated, and then nodded. She slipped into the passenger door, engaging the power locks, while Scarface and the Human Cow dragged Logan to the cinderblock wall, pulling his arms wide open.

Chardo hung back like a smirking general, standing in front of the Peggy's truck, hands on his hips.

"What's the problem, Chardo?" Logan taunted, struggling against the guys holding him. "Mad Caitlin wouldn't run away with you? Pissed that I won the girl I didn't even want anymore?"

"Hit him," Chardo demanded. Veronica winced as Weevil-Lite punched Logan in the jaw. His head bounced into the bricks, but he was laughing when he straightened up.

"You should go back for her, Chardo," he called out. "Bet she'd pick you now, after I exiled her for being a treacherous whore."

"FUCK YOU PUNK! I LOVED HER!" Chardo screamed. Scarface pulled out a switchblade and pressed it against Logan's neck.

"But she didn't love you, man," Logan said, calmly spitting out blood. "Even after you stole my mom's credit cards and showered her with gifts, she still wouldn't break up with me."

_Just shut up, Logan! You're making it worse!_

"What are you guys waiting for?" Chardo yelled. "Take care of his punk ass!"

Weevil-Lite began punching Logan in the stomach repeatedly. Veronica could almost feel the punches in her own gut, but, although Logan's body recoiled from the blows, he never made a sound.

_He doesn't seem to feel pain any more than Liam._

* * *

Veronica couldn't take it anymore. She slid over to the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. Nobody even glanced at her, so she shifted the car into drive and began inching forward.

When Chardo finally noticed the proximity of the vehicle, it was too late. She gave it a tiny bit more gas and gently pinned him to the wall at thigh level.

"WHAT THE FUCK, BITCH?" he screamed, tugging and squirming, but unable to free himself.

Veronica rolled down her window. "Let him go, and I'll let you go."

"We'll kill him, bitch!" Scarface yelled pressing the knife harder.

Veronica stared at Chardo. "He's all I have left. You hurt him, and I have nothing left to lose. I'll at least put you in a wheelchair for life."

Veronica revved the engine and Chardo screamed. "She's serious! She's fucking loco! Let him go!"

The minions hesitated, and Veronica revved the engine again. The Human Cow released Logan's right arm, and he slumped, but Scarface still held him by his left wrist.

The door to the chop shop slammed open and Ricardo stormed out.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

"They're beating up my boyfriend," Veronica said, leaning out the window.

_Boyfriend? Why did I call him that? Guess it's just easier than explaining. _

"His only crime was that his ex-girlfriend didn't dump him for Chardo."

Ricardo looked at his cousin in disgust, and then at the biker gang.

"What did I tell you guys about listening to this fuck-up?" Ricardo demanded. "Is he in charge, or am I?"

The bikers backed off, looking uncomfortable. Scarface let go, and Logan dropped to his knees gasping.

They clearly deferred to Ricardo, who was currently displaying a cold fury. He pointed at Chardo. "This dog – my cousin - stole credit cards and ran them up buying presents for a skanky white girl who already had a boyfriend. Normally, I wouldn't mind that – using some rich white guy's card to have a little fun, but when it was traced back, he let my _abuéla_ rot in jail for his crime."

As one, the bikers looked at Chardo with contempt. Weevil-Lite went so far as to spit at his feet. Grandmothers were sacred after all.

My cousin Weevil had to make a false confession to clear my grandma's name. But did Chardo come forward then?" Ricardo continued. "No. He tried to convince the same _punta_ to run away with him - while he left his own blood rotting in jail doing time for him. Those kinds of girls don't leave behind their privileged lives for lowlifes like him. He was tossed out of the PCH gang for that."

The bikers mumbled among themselves.

"See this _chica_ here?" Ricardo pointed at Veronica. "She's the one who cleared my _abuéla_ and my cousin. Nobody asked her to help, and Weevil said she didn't even charge him for it. She is under my protection, as well as her boyfriend. Am I clear?"

The bikers mumbled their agreement. Weevil-Lite even helped Logan up, brushed the dirt off his cargos and escorted him to the vehicle. "Sorry, man. Weevil's my cousin, too." He opened the passenger door, and Logan climbed in.

"Can you let Chardo go now, Veronica?" Ricardo asked.

"He wants to turn us in for a reward," Veronica answered.

Ricardo turned back to Chardo and spit on the ground. "If I hear even a hint of you turning this girl in, I'll give you to the Neptune police wrapped in a bow. Are we clear?"

"Yes," Chardo agreed, sullenly.

Ricardo turned back to Veronica, a question in his eyes. Veronica nodded.

"Hey," Ricardo said, stepping up to the window. "I'd better drop the truck off to you when it's done, just to be safe. I'll call before I come."

"Thank you. For everything." Veronica said as she put the car into reverse.

Chardo, freed from the wall, was examining himself for bruises as Veronica drove away.

* * *

During the car ride, Logan seemed content to stare off into space, worrying his at jaw. Sometimes around Logan, Veronica craved silence, but right now, it was making her a bit edgy. She was racking her brain for an amusing icebreaker, when he finally spoke.

"Pull over."

"Do you have to throw up?" Veronica asked worriedly, putting on her blinker and pulling into a gas station parking lot. She pulled into the back, and as soon as she put the vehicle in park, Logan was out the door.

Before she could even look over her shoulder to see where he was going, he was on her side of the vehicle, wrenching open her door, pulling her out by the hand, and crushing her in his arms. He kicked the door closed and then spun her in a circle twice, lifting her up off her feet. She almost wrapped her legs around his waist for stability, but caught herself in time.

_That would have been awkward...and kind of hot, if I'm being honest._

"I'm sorry!" he whisper-laughed into her shoulder. "It's that adrenaline thing, again." He set her down on her feet, twirling them 180 degrees.

When he released her, she felt light-headed and stumbled back one step to lean against the car door.

Logan reached out a hand to steady her, letting it linger on her shoulder.

"I can't believe you, Veronica," he said, quietly, staring down with soft eyes. "You just keep coming through for me again and again."

_Uh oh. Full schmoop mode. Those eyes! I need some kind of talisman. Garlic? A cross? A photo of Lilly Kane?_

Veronica gave him a tentative smile.

"I just wanted you to leave," He examined his shoes as his hand distractedly rubbed the side of his neck. "So you would be safe"

She shook her head as if disappointed in him. "You think I would ever leave you behind, Logan? Quit trying to be a martyr, and get that idea out of your head. Remember your own words yesterday?"

He glanced back up at her and tilted his head in question.

"_You and me against the world_?" she reminded him.

He looked at Veronica with something like awe in his eyes. "So...you're like my very own tiny 'ride-or-die' chick?"

Veronica smirked and flashed him what she hoped might possibly resemble a gang sign, but might have been _the shocker_, or _scouts honor_, or _rock and roll_, or...she tried out a few more combinations, but Logan only chuckled and snatched her hand, giving it a squeeze.

He looked at her and his smile widened, and _damn_ he was beautiful.

_Logan Echolls. Poster child for temptation in hair gel. All he needs is an apple..._

"Ronnie and Clyde," Veronica joked, smiling back at him.

"Yeah...Ronnie and Clyde," he repeated, still grinning. "That's us." He wasn't looking away, and she started to feel skittish.

"We'd better get back," Veronica said shakily.

"Sure," his smile became shy. "Thanks again. For everything." He opened her car door for her, closing it once she was inside. Seconds later, he was in the passenger seat and Veronica was pulling away.

"You're like some super pixie ninja or something," Logan said, producing a laugh from Veronica.

"So what does that make you?"

"Your biggest fan."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Veronica teased.

"Everywhere, huh?" He waggled his eyebrows when she glanced over at him. "You _did_ tell Weevil's cousin I was your boyfriend."

"So? You told Dr. Tony I was your girlfriend," she countered. "Sorry, but it was just easier to say '_boyfriend'_ than '_strictly-platonic-fugitive-traveling-companion_'.

"Platonic, my ass," Logan muttered.

Coming up to a red light, Veronica hit the brakes a little too hard, causing both of their heads to jerk forward. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded turning to look at him.

Logan gave her a cheeky grin. "Admit it Mars. You've been obsessed with me for years. I have to fight you off with a stick."

Veronica let out the breath she'd been unconsciously holding. "Says the guy who stalked me outside the Camelot every night last week," she smirked back at him.

"Touché," Logan chuckled.

After a minute, he became serious. "We're different now, Veronica."

"How so?"

"I don't know. After this past year, things should be more...strained between us. I mean it is strained, but it's also like we're stronger than we ever were before."

She glanced away from the road for a moment. "You're being sappy again, Logan."

"Yeah, well…" he agreed. "Before Lilly died, if somebody had asked me if Veronica Mars would do anything for me, I wouldn't have hesitated to say yes. You were a great friend."

"But…?"

"But if that same person were to ask me if Veronica Mars would use a truck to pin a PCHer to the wall like a bug...for me...Well I'm sure you can imagine what my reaction would have been."

"You would have peed yourself laughing?" Veronica guessed.

"Bladder control issues aside...we are so much stronger now. I hope you know I would do anything for you, too. I haven't had much of an opportunity to prove it, but…"

"You took on six bikers to make Chardo let go of my arm. I think we're even. You're the one who took the hits."

Logan snagged her right hand from where it had been draped on the armrest kissing the back of it. She was about to make a smartass comment about '_who's the Rico Suave now?_', when he short-circuited her brain by pressing soft, not-quite-chaste kisses to each of her five knuckles.

_Oh son-of-a...Hell! What are you doing to me, Logan? Besides turning my insides to jelly?_

_Breathe, Veronica._

She squeezed the steering wheel with her left hand, only daring to look back at Logan after he'd interlaced his fingers with hers, dropping their hands to his lap.

_What now, Veronica? You're going to pretend that it's perfectly normal to pass him off as your boyfriend? To allow him to hold your hand inside of a moving vehicle when nobody is even watching? You're asking to get your heart broken, and you will only have yourself to blame! _

_You're playing with fire, Veronica Mars, but…oh aren't the flames dazzling?_

* * *

**A/N** – Thank you so much to my beta, DalWriter, who disagrees that Logan has baby cheeks, but thinks Duncan does. I think Logan thinned out a bit in season 2, but am I imagining all that baby-cheeked goodness in season one? Anyway, I truly value your help and feedback.

**A/N2 – **I used the 'F' word a lot in this chapter. Hopefully, I didn't offend. I kind of love that word – in the right context. As for Logan's daydream…um…well…sometimes my imagination is a very strange place to be.

**A/N3** – If your reviews were marbles, I would put them in a jar, and take them out and look at them and roll them around, and call them '_My Preciouses_'. Too creepy? Okay, how about thank you so much for the reviews? I try to respond every review. However, if you're signed-in and didn't receive a response from me, check if you're blocking PM's. There were a couple of cases like that the previous chapter. For all of the guests whom I couldn't respond to, your support means so much to me. To Fanney – thank you for giving me your 'review virginity'. I shall treasure it always.

**A/N4** – I bump things with my car all the time without causing any damage. Usually the back wall of my garage, assorted garbage cans, those yellow poles that keep you from getting too close to the ATM's. So I'm a sucky driver…whatevs! Anyway, I'm pretty sure that you could pin a person to a wall without causing permanent damage. If not, forgive me once again for my overactive imagination. I would have tested it out, but for some reason my friends refused to volunteer. So much for the bonds of friendship, huh? :) The Chardo scene was inspired by Veronica running over Dick's surfboard in ATTtD – (you know, that episode where Logan has baby cheeks in the poolhouse. No? You're still not seeing it? Hmmm.).


	15. Ch15 Day 4 Lilly Knows Best

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen - Day Four - Lilly Knows Best**

* * *

**A/N:** I figured you all would rather have one super-long 15K word chapter where nothing really happens than two half-sized ones, where, still, nothing happens. The story should pick back up in chapter 16.

* * *

**Veronica – Day Four – Lakeview Court Motel – Dallas, Texas**

* * *

Several minutes past noon, Veronica returned the keys to Peggy's truck. The office was empty, but at the sound of the bell on the door, Peggy appeared in the open doorway behind the counter. "Come on back," she motioned.

Veronica followed her into a tiny kitchen rich in the aroma of fresh-brewed coffee, and a hint of lemon-scented cleaner. The room was white, from the floor to the walls, from the cabinets to the appliances, to the gleaming ceramic tile countertop. Scattered red accents pieces kept the space from appearing sterile.

Peggy gestured for Veronica to take a seat at the four-seater table, turning to putter around the room gathering items: two large red mugs, a carafe of coffee, a bottle of hazelnut creamer, small desert plates, forks, a spoon, a knife, and a foil-covered plate, tented in the middle.

"Any problems dropping off the truck?" Peggy asked, slipping into the chair across from Veronica.

Veronica let out a bitter laugh. "Nothing we couldn't handle. The Explorer won't be ready until the day after tomorrow, so we'll need to book our room for two more nights. Is that okay?"

"Of course! You stay as long as you want to." Peggy poured coffee from the carafe, handing one of the mugs to Veronica. "I spoke to Tony five minutes ago. Duncan hasn't shown any response to treatment, yet."

"Lovely," Veronica said, reaching for the bottle of hazelnut creamer, and drizzling some into her mug.

Peggy removed the foil from the plate, and Veronica's mouth watered at the sight. She hadn't had pumpkin roll since before her mom had left.

"Tony will bring Duncan by this evening. With any luck, he'll be able to make some progress between now and then." Peggy cut off two slices of the desert, sliding one to Veronica with a fork.

Today's caftan had a misty gray print, V-neck, and 3/4 length sleeves. She wore a large clunky necklace strung with flat silvery stones resembling hematite. "How'd you handle being alone in the room with Logan last night?" she asked.

"How do you mean?" Veronica added sugar to her mug and stirred.

"You survived a traumatic experience. Nobody would blame you if you were a bit wary around men now."

"Oh...I am, but not with Logan. To be honest...when I'm in his arms is the only time I feel truly safe."

"You mean when he hugs you?"

"There may have been some…" her voice dropped to a mumble. "...cuddling...too." She stirred her coffee, taking a sip.

"No, not in a romantic way!" Veronica was quick to clarify noticing the curious expression on Peggy's face. "I keep having these horrible nightmares, but whenever Logan wraps his arms around me, they go away."

"So he's offering you comfort?" Peggy asked with a gentle smile.

"Yeah…" Veronica answered, the tiniest of smiles curling up the corners of her lips. Her eyes widened when she tasted the pumpkin roll. "Peggy, this is delicious. Is it homemade?"

"Yep, old family recipe. I can make you a copy before you check out. You know I had a friend like that."

"Like what?" Veronica had forgotten everything beyond the desert in front of her.

"Logan. In my mid-twenties I was attacked and raped."

"I am so sorry," Veronica gasped.

"I know, hon. You get past it eventually."

"Did they catch the guy?"

"No, they never caught him. At first, I couldn't stand to be touched. By anybody. It made my skin crawl." She offered an understanding nod to Veronica before continuing. "A few weeks after the attack, while visiting my cousin William, I ran into Robert, an old friend from school. He pulled me into a bear hug, not having heard anything about my rape."

Veronica cringed in sympathy.

"I braced myself, but the revulsion never came." All of these years later, Peggy face still showed wonder at the memory. "I actually felt safe with him. I was so relieved to be touched by another human being again; I ended up breaking down in his arms. Acting like a blubbering fool."

"Oh no!" Veronica winced. "How'd he react?"

"He was a good sport after I explained everything to him. He had moved back to town the previous week, and had rented an apartment, coincidentally, in my building, one floor down from me."

"Awkward." Veronica said.

"No, he became one of my best friends. Like you, I was having nightmares. I kept dreaming that my attacker would come back and find me. One night, I woke up screaming from this nightmare...more vivid than usual. I don't even recall stumbling down to his door, but one glance at my face and he just held out his arms. He held me until I was able to sleep again."

Veronica's sinuses alerted her to the real possibility of tears. Peggy's story tugged at her heartstrings, but wasn't Logan was providing the exact same sort of comfort for her. Had she been taking him for granted? She took a deep breath to head off any embarrassing displays of emotion.

"It became a pretty regular occurrence after that." Peggy continued. "Every time I needed him, he came through, no questions asked."

"You speak of him in the past tense. Did you lose contact with him?"

"He passed away a year and a half ago from cancer."

"Oh Peggy, I am so sorry."

"Don't be," Peggy said, smiling through her brimming tears. "Robert and I had thirty wonderful years of marriage before he died. We had a beautiful son, and a love like no other. I have no regrets." She rubbed at her eyes, laughing at herself.

"You ended up marrying him?" Veronica asked, moved that Peggy had been able to find love from tragedy. Her mind made the natural leap to Logan, and her smile faltered, as she held up her hands. "Oh! No, it's not like that with Logan and me!"

"You're not attracted to him?"

Veronica hesitated. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to him - I always have been - but he and I are never going to happen. At least romantically."

"Because of Duncan?"

"Well, he's only a small part of it. Logan just doesn't see me that way."

Peggy smiled and shook her head. "Veronica, I've seen you and Logan together a few times. He looks at you the way Robert always looked at me. He exhibits a constant need for physical contact with you. He most assuredly _does_ see you that way."

"You don't understand. That's just Logan. He's a very affectionate person by nature - or at least he always was with me...before this last year."

"Or...perhaps...he's always had feelings for you." Peggy suggested, in a gentle voice.

"No, not me." Veronica scoffed. "My best friend."

She stared wistfully off into space for over a minute before speaking again. "The first time I ever met Logan I felt such an intense connection. I told myself I was too young for a boyfriend, but for the next three weeks, almost every time I closed my eyes, I thought about him. I couldn't get him out of my head."

"You think he may have sensed the same connection?"

"No. I mean, yeah, I did at first. The next time I saw him, we shared this...moment. Just for a few minutes there, I thought…"

"You thought you were meant to be?"

"Yeah…something like that." Veronica closed her eyes for a moment, and then shook her head smiling regretfully. "Maybe...I was very young, but it doesn't matter, anyway. He stood up, walked away from me, and kissed my best friend right in front of me."

"Lilly Kane?"

"Yeah...Lilly Kane. They ended up dating for the next few years - on and off." She paused to sip her coffee. "Logan is a complete player now. He's only had two girlfriends since Lilly's death, and he has a specific 'type' - mean girls with fidelity issues. The opposite of me."

"You honestly think he would rather be with somebody who treats him badly than with a kind and beautiful girl like you?"

"Yes.

"Would you ever consider actually discussing this with Logan?"

"And ruin this fragile truce? Not a chance."

"You know, you told me you and Logan would never be together romantically, but your only reason is that you think that he's not interested in you. What are your own reasons?"

"Oh, I have plenty," Veronica asserted.

"Such as?"

"He's a pain in the...butt."

"He's a man, honey. That's why we love them."

"When I was dating Duncan, everything was nice. We got along. We had mutual interests."

"And he bored you to tears?"

"That's beside the point." Veronica tried to hide her sardonic smile. "If I tried to date Logan, we would fight non-stop."

"About what?"

"That's just it! We have nothing to fight about. We pretty much think the same way; see the world the same way. But that wouldn't stop him. He'd make something up."

Peggy chuckled.

"He's always pushed my buttons just for the fun of it. Sometimes I think he doesn't even believe his own arguments. He just wants to argue."

Peggy grinned. "That's known as foreplay, sweetheart."

"Well he...kind of scares me."

"I thought you said he makes you feel safe."

"Physically, yes. Emotionally?" she shrugged.

"What kind of outcome are you so afraid of?"

Veronica took a long time to answer, stirring her coffee again, taking a sip, and finally meeting Peggy's gaze. "The one person I _need_ to be able to count on the most, is the one who has caused me the most emotional pain in the past... after Lilly's death..."

"So there's still some residual anger?"

"No. I was sincere when I forgave him. It was...liberating...to let go." she sighed. "But what if I try to put my trust in him, and he turns on me again?"

"Honey, what if you _don't_ put your trust in him and he turns on you again."

"It's the same result." Veronica said.

"Exactly. If Logan turns on you again it's going to hurt badly, regardless of whether you've given him your trust or withheld it." Peggy explained. "In one scenario, you would curse yourself for being stupid enough to trust him again, and in the other case, you would wonder if offering him your trust might have made all the difference. Either way, it's gonna hurt."

Veronica looked away, focusing her eyes on a framed print on the wall depicting a Parisian café.

"Veronica, don't let fear of the unknown keep you from experiencing something that could potentially be beautiful."

"Beautiful?" Veronica shook her head, laughing. "Logan and I? Maybe a beautiful disaster."

Peggy raised an eyebrow. "Veronica, I've been on this earth a long time, and I've seen a lot of things. When I see you and Logan together, I see a love story about to happen, and I really hope that I'm right."

"Why am I even talking about this?" Veronica scoffed, pointing at herself. "Me? I never talk about my feelings. I'm not a sharer. You need to stop being so easy to talk to. Next thing you know, I'll be spilling my mommy issues."

"How _do_ you deal with your feelings if you never talk about them?"

"I throw myself into my work. Take on more cases. Research. But there's no work now. No cases. No stake-outs."

"And you're feeling the lack of it?"

"Yeah...I really am." Veronica answered, finishing her pumpkin roll and eyeing the remainder of the desert.

Peggy noticed. "Veronica, would you like another slice of pumpkin roll?"

Veronica nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

**Veronica - Day Four - Lakeview Court Motel - Eastern Wing**

* * *

"Come on, Logan. Let's go on a crime spree." Veronica called out, as she opened the door to their room.

Logan, reclining on his bed, with his hands folded on his chest, lifted an eyebrow. "Um...what do you call the past four days?"

Veronica crossed to Logan's mini-fridge to stash the remainder of Peggy's pumpkin roll, before digging through her P.I. toolbox. "If you consider running for our lives a crime spree, you need to turn in your bad boy card," she said, holding up and wiggling a set of lock picks.

Logan sighed, and pushed himself off the bed. "So what's the plan, boss?"

After Veronica had expressed concern about becoming rusty, Peggy had amusedly given her permission to sharpen her breaking and entering skills at the motel, since their entire wing of the motel was unoccupied.

For the next hour, Veronica taught Logan how to pick locks on the empty motel room doors. As always, he was a quick study.

Ideally, they wouldn't be on the run for long, but it could end up lasting for years - or even the rest of their lives.

She wouldn't be opposed to opening another P.I. Agency someday, although she would need a more substantial false identity to pass the background checks required for a P.I. license. In the meantime, it couldn't hurt to train her first employee - or partner maybe, depending upon how things went.

* * *

**Veronica - Day 4 - Lakeview Court Motel - Room 118**

* * *

Back in their room, Veronica propped up a pillow against the headboard, made herself comfortable, and opened her laptop. Minutes later, Logan brought her a cup of coffee, and sat down at the foot of the bed, eyeing her feet with distaste. She offered him a grateful smile, and went back to her examination of the Lilly Kane file. For the past four days, they'd been either driving or sleeping, so she hadn't had much opportunity to study the scanned documents.

"Thank you," she said, taking a sip of her coffee and sighing with pleasure. Nice.

"You're welcome."

"Darling..." Veronica started. "When we're married will I still get this _coffee-in-bed_ service? I'm growing quite attached to it."

Logan leered, delighted she was finally playing his game. "_Darling_, coffee is just one of many _in-bed_-_services_ you'll be receiving when we're married." His grin drew her attention to his jawline, which had darkened to a sickening shade of mauve.

_Better to match the rest of his bruises._

Veronica grew serious. "My 'thank you' wasn't only for the coffee, Logan. It's for standing up to Ciaran, and Liam, and those six guys today; and for all the bruises you've taken defending me."

"So you're grateful?" Logan asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Yes…"

"And you want to show me your gratitude?"

"Depends…," she answered warily. "What do you have in mind?"

Logan grinned widely, and stood up. Seconds later, he returned with Veronica's toiletry bag from the bathroom. He dropped down onto the bottom of the bed cross-legged, and pulled Veronica's bare feet onto his lap.

"What are you up to now, Logan?" Veronica attempted to tug her feet free.

Logan held her still. "The toenails. Have to do something about them."

"Ex_cuse_ me?"

"This color?" Logan lifted and wiggled her right foot at her. "Looks like the nasty pink stuff in a bottle for making you puke."

"Pepto Bismal?" Veronica asked with a raised eyebrow. "It's not for puking, Logan."

"Well whatever it's for, it's ugly," he answered, reaching into the bag and fishing out nail polish remover and a package of cotton balls.

"Hey, I didn't give you the okay," Veronica complained, as Logan uncapped the bottle, saturated a cotton ball and began removing the polish on her right big toe. The scent of acetone was one Veronica had always had a love/hate relationship with and now was no exception. "Logan…"

"We can't have them not matching, can we?"

"This isn't some creepy foot fetish thing is it?" Veronica asked.

Logan paused, lifting and examining the foot. "They are rather pretty feet - as feet go - and I wouldn't consider them a turn-_off_, but no Veronica, your _feet_ aren't headlining my fantasies."

"They better not be," Veronica warned.

Veronica sighed, taking a sip of her coffee and shifted her attention to her file, while Logan continued removing polish from the remaining toes on the right foot.

_Wait, did he just implicate that __**other**__ parts of me __**are **__headlining his fantasies? _

Veronica shivered at the idea.

_No, Logan was just being Logan._

"You looking at the Lilly murder file?"

"How do you know about that?" Veronica asked, jerking her foot out of his hand.

Logan gently pulled her foot back to his lap, and returned to his task. "I checked your laptop while I was on the phone with Weevil to get a bead on Liam's location. I noticed the Lilly file when I minimized the GPS app."

"How much did you see, and is this the part where you start screaming at me?"

"Not much. I opened one of the witness statements and the document on me and the one on Duncan. No, I'm not going to scream at you." He finished cleaning the polish off her second foot and began digging through Veronica's bag again, fishing out a bottle of nail polish in a true red shade. "But I want you to answer one question for me."

"What?" Veronica asked warily.

"Why are you so sure the Kanes fabricated the time of Lilly's death?"

Veronica lowered the lid of the laptop enough to stare at Logan over the top. She didn't say anything for a moment, holding Logan's gaze. He didn't appear as if he intended to rip into her. Finally, she sighed. "Lilly's estimated time of death was around 4:15 PM on October 3rd."

"Okay. I remember the time of death being mentioned at Abel Koontz' trial," Logan said, uncapping the red polish, and precisely painting three strokes of polish on her left big toe. He glanced up and gave her a half smile, urging her to continue, and then carefully painted the second toenail.

Veronica couldn't help but grin at the sight of big, bad, Logan Echolls treating her toenails as if they were his artistic masterpiece.

Veronica tapped on the touchpad for a moment before turning the laptop around to face Logan.

"What's that?" he asked, looking up from painting her third toenail.

"A scan of a moving violation ticket for running a red light on October 3rd at 6:02 PM. Almost two hours after her official time of death."

"Okay, but that doesn't mean anything. Duncan could have been driving her car." Logan completed polishing her left foot, and started on the right.

Veronica clicked another icon and turned the machine back around again. He finished the third toenail on her right foot and glanced up.

"Lilly…" he exhaled, his eyes haunted for a moment. "She looks like she's having fun...she's singing. When was this taken?"

"It's from the same red-light camera. Irrefutable proof Lilly was still alive two hours after her official time of death..."

Logan's jaw dropped.

"None of the Kanes have alibis for 6:02 PM," Veronica said quietly.

"But Abel Koontz didn't either."

"Maybe. My dad thinks he did. He had a standing...appointment...with an escort. My dad's been searching for her for almost a year."

"How? Are you saying they paid off the medical examiner?"

"They use body temperature to get time of death."

"So wouldn't the body temperature prove she'd died two hours later?"

"Not if they iced down the body," Veronica said.

"You think Jake Kane iced down his own daughter's body to falsify her time of death?"

Veronica nodded solemnly.

"Okay, assuming you're right, that's the _how_. What was the _why_?" Logan asked painting the final toenail.

"That's the million dollar question," Veronica answered.

Logan leaned over and blew warm breath on her toenails.

"Um...Logan? Completely unnecessary. Quick-dry polish."

"Oh…" he said, touching one of the nails with his index finger and then looking at the fingertip. He had done a nice job. Much neater than she would have been able to achieve.

"Yeah, I guess you may have a point," he said. "There's only one reason the Kanes would cover up the time of death: to protect the murderer."

Veronica nodded. "Exactly."

"Veronica, I was at their house after Lilly's death. Jake Kane was a broken man. He would have had to be a brilliant actor...I still can't - won't - believe he killed Lilly."

"What if it was an accident?"

"You think one of them accidentally bashed her in the head with an ashtray?" Logan asked.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

"I know what you're thinking, Veronica." He ran a hand through his hair and stared at the ceiling. "Veronica...he's my best friend." His eyes begged her to tell him he was wrong.

"Hey. We don't have to come to any conclusions at this moment, Logan," Veronica said.

"Okay," Logan grasped at the reprieve. "Let's drop the subject. For now."

Veronica closed the murder file, and accessed her tracking application. "Weevil is not going to be happy," she said.

"Why? Is Taco Bell running low on booster seats?"

Veronica glared at him. "Can you try to not be an ass for...I don't know...five minutes?

"Starting when?" Logan asked looking at his wristwatch.

Veronica could not help but smile. "Starting now. And Liam Fitzpatrick is cruising around Irving, Texas - as you predicted."

"So Thumper is a Fitzpatrick stooge?"

"Appears so. Great instincts, Logan."

Logan smirked. "And I look good, too! You going to call Weevil right now?"

"Tomorrow. After I've had time to think about it. We may be able to use this to our benefit."

"Good." Logan lifted Veronica's right foot from his lap and began kneading and massaging the arch with both thumbs.

Veronica moaned and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Logan laughed. "You like?"

"Marry me!" Veronica demanded with a laugh.

Logan's grin engulfed his entire face. "Ask me again in... six or so years." .

"Count on it," Veronica answered, with a coy smile.

With Veronica remembering and quoting of their first meeting, Logan's first instinct was to pounce on her and kiss her silly. He didn't think she would much appreciate that course of action, so he continued massaging - kneading with his thumbs a path from the ball of her foot to the heel and back up to pay special attention to the arch.

"God Logan, you have magic fingers!" Veronica sighed contentedly.

"I really do," he agreed. "Where would you like me to touch you next?" he waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah...how about you just keep doing what you're doing." Veronica laughed. "And no, you couldn't even last five minutes."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "You question my stamina?"

"Five minutes without being an ass, you ass." Veronica shook her head and groaned at Logan's ability to turn everything sexual

* * *

**Veronica - Day Four - Lakeview Court Motel - Room 118**

* * *

After finishing the large dinner of takeout Logan brought back from the Moonglow, Veronica patted the bed next to her. "Get over here, we have work to do."

"Working together in bed?" Logan covered his mouth, scandalized. "I never signed up for hard labor."

"As if I'd lay back and let _you_ do all the work..." Veronica teased, amused at the slight widening of Logan's eyes. "We're going to record a video statement telling our side of the story on my webcam. Then we'll email it to the press."

"We get to be media whores? My daddy will be so proud. Why?"

"Peggy and Dr. Tony volunteered to help us before they knew anything about Liam chasing us. I think once we show the world how dangerous and sociopathic he is half the country will be on our side."

"I wouldn't want to meet the other half," Logan said. "I'm mean who could resist _us_?"

"I'm hoping more people will try to help _us_ and impede _him_."

Logan's dark eyes were soft with admiration. "And that's why you're the brains of this operation. Let's do it."

"I hoped you would agree." Veronica said.

"And when we're done, we can make the video statement too," Logan deadpanned.

"Huh?" Veronica said, and then, comprehension dawning, groaned at his cheesy line. She patted the bed again, and Logan obediently slid in next to her. She was surprised how every day she became less – not more – immune to his clean ocean scent.

Her laptop rested on a pillow on her thighs, and she adjusted its placement until both she and Logan were visible within the frame.

"Ready?" she asked.

Logan nodded, and Veronica hit record. They spent the next twenty minutes and several takes telling their side of the story to the web cam.

Veronica brewed them both fresh cups of coffee while Logan worked on editing the footage into a simple video statement. Afterwards, they reviewed the car chase footage together. There wasn't anything in the video that might be used to identify their vehicle, but Logan had to snip out several frames showing Duncan or freeway exit signs.

"Done?" he asked Veronica finally.

"Done. Excellent job, by the way. You're talented at this."

"No big," Logan ducked his head.

Taking the laptop back, Veronica logged on to her VPN, creating a new web mail account with false information. She searched the C-NOW website until she found an email address for Ann Marler.

"Why her?" Logan asked.

"Couldn't say. There's something non-conformist about her I like. She's not as plastic as the others."

Veronica carefully composed an email, attaching the photos of Danny Boyd and the three videos - their statement, Liam's threats at the motel, and the car chase. She hesitated. "Do you think I should attach the photos of my bruises?"

"Absolutely not. You were in your underwear."

"I know, but it's proof of the damage Ciaran did."

"Save them for the trial - if there ever is one." Logan suggested. "I don't want the whole world seeing you half naked."

"Do you think I do? Do you think it doesn't sicken me? But it _will_ help to make our point."

"Veronica, please?" Logan asked. "How about we go through them and find some close-ups that only show the bruises?"

"Fine…" Veronica acquiesced. "Let's see if that will work." She brought up the photos Logan had taken of her bruises and paged through them one-by-one.

"How about these four?" Veronica asked, displaying four close-ups.

"Not that one," Logan said, pointing. "It shows cleavage."

"Logan…" Veronica said, sighing. "It's one of the best shots to show the damage he did."

"Fine." Logan pouted, glancing away.

Veronica could detach herself emotionally from the photos, but it wasn't so easy for Logan. His rigid posture, clenched jaw and anxious eyes showed her how much the photos disturbed him.

"I have a better idea," Veronica said. "How about I send all of the photos with the caveat that they can't show them on the air, but can report on the contents."

"It's the press. They'll never go for that."

"We explain that if they air the photos, we'll go to their competition next time."

Logan thought about it and shrugged. "If you're sure."

Veronica attached the photos to the email, before she could change her mind.

"You ready?" she asked. "We can't take this back once we hit send."

"Are _you_ ready?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she said, nervously. "Okay, here goes." She hit the send button.

_Too late to take back now._

Veronica noticed Logan's fists were still clenched from seeing the photos of her bruises.

_Great! I can't deal with an emo Logan the rest of the evening. _

_I will have to find some way to distract him. _

She thought of his amazing foot massage.

_Maybe I'll give him a job for those hands instead of clenching._

* * *

**Logan - Day Four - Lakeview Court Motel - Room 118**

* * *

The knot in Logan's throat was a good sign he was becoming keyed-up. The sight of Veronica's bruised body in the photos had left him itching for a fight. For the twentieth time, he wished Ciaran Fitzpatrick were still alive so he could do the honors himself.

A quick glance at Veronica told him she was aware of his agitation and was not thrilled at the prospect of dealing with him in his current state. He rolled his shoulders back to ease the tension, twice, and then closed his eyes and exhaled.

"So what now?" he asked, calm and collected now.

"How about you make yourself useful with those magic fingers?" Veronica asked, twisting to set her laptop down on the nightstand.

A giant grin spread across Logan's face. Veronica had obviously meant something innocent by the remark, but he couldn't resist pushing his luck. "I thought you'd never ask," he said, reaching for the top button on Veronica's shirt.

"LOGAN!" she yelled, shoving him away.

"Kidding!" he laughed, holding up both of his hands.

"Yeah right," Veronica muttered, shaking her head. "So if I hadn't pushed you away?"

Logan waggled his eyebrows. "Let's start all over, and we can find out."

Veronica's eyes rolled skyward.

"Okay...So how were _you_ planning for me to use my magic fingers?" he wiggled them at Veronica. "They're at your disposal."

Veronica grasped his offered hand and relocated it to the back of her neck.

"Neck massage?" he asked.

"Please..." she said. "I've been so stiff...since the attack."

"Okay, come sit here," Logan said, spreading his legs wide and patting the space between them. He watched Veronica calculating the potential risks and, obviously finding him harmless, moved to kneel where he'd indicated, sitting back on her heels. She reached for a hair tie on the nightstand and handed it to Logan. He looked at it curiously for a moment, and then gathered her hair off her neck securing it into a messy ponytail.

"So now I've done your hair _and_ your toenails. Is it almost time for the half-naked pillow fight?"

"If you play your cards right, I may not _smother_ you with a pillow," Veronica countered.

"Deal!" he said.

As Logan began kneading the base of her neck with his thumbs, Veronica's eyes closed and her head fell forward in pleasure.

Logan's eyes softened. "I love watching how much you love being touched."

"You're crazy," Veronica mumbled.

_Crazy for you!_

"Didn't Duncan ever touch you?" Logan was compelled to ask.

"Innocently, for the most part - my face, my hands, my lower back."

"He ever rub your neck like this?"

Logan alternated the soft pressure of his fingers with the insistent pressure of his thumbs working his way up and down the smooth skin of her neck.

"Not that I can recall." she answered, and Logan smiled on the inside.

"He at least tried to get your shirt off, right?"

"God, Logan! Duncan wasn't like that!" Veronica insisted. "Not that it's any of your business, but he wanted to take his time and not rush into anything."

"So you were bored to tears and sexually frustrated?"

Veronica's snort of laughter was as good as confirmation, however unintentional it had been.

Logan leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "If you had been _my_ girlfriend, I never would have taken my hands off of you." Below the coconut scent of her hair was another scent. More subtle. Marshmallow, maybe?

"_Girlfriend_? I'm only your platonic fugitive travelling companion, and you _still_ never take your hands off me," Veronica said, in the voice people use when they're trying too hard to appear unaffected. It didn't matter. Logan had already witnessed her involuntary shiver at his words.

"Would you like me to take my hands off you now?"

"Don't you dare!" she said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he smirked.

She seemed to particularly like it when his fingers worked the place where her neck met her skull, so he kept moving upwards.

He'd always found it heavenly when his stylist spent several minutes massaging his scalp during the shampooing, so he applied the same technique to Veronica, making large circular patterns with the pads of his fingers and thumbs. Strands of silky hair escaped from her ponytail, falling around her face, and Logan thought the effect was pretty.

Veronica's breath quickened, and she leaned back against his chest. "Perfect," she exhaled.

When his fingers found the top of her scalp, her head dropped back bonelessly onto his shoulder, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. She didn't realize her lips were mere inches from Logan's.

He let out a groan. "I think that's enough for now, Ronnie."

"No! Please don't stop," she pleaded.

"Um...you're kind of in my kissing space."

Logan watched Veronica's eyes fly open. When she realized how close they were, she jerked as if to jump up.

"Hey, you don't have to go," Logan said, putting a hand on each shoulder. "It's okay. Just maybe...don't put your lips inches from mine - unless you _want_ to make out." he flashed a quick grin. "I'm only a guy."

Veronica hesitated, and then shifted so she was sitting on her butt instead of her heels. He returned his attention to her neck for several minutes and then moved to the tops of her shoulders, rubbing and kneading. He could feel the tension in her muscles.

"If you took off your shirt, I could give you a proper massage." Logan mentioned, helpfully.

"_Topless_, _massage_, _Logan Echolls_ and _proper_." Veronica counted out on her fingers. "One of these things is not like the others," she sang, and he chuckled.

For fifteen minutes - give or take - they lapsed into silence, the only sounds the occasional sighs from Veronica when he'd manipulated a spot particularly well.

When his hands began to cramp up, he wrapped his arms around Veronica and she leaned back against him. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

"So three months on the yacht…" she said, finally breaking the quiet.

"Yeah, we should be safe for three months."

"And after?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I haven't really thought about it."

"Well, we need to," Veronica said. "So we can plan."

"Well...I guess we'll move back to the mainland - Miami, or maybe North Carolina. I'll work on the docks. You'll work the diner all day."

"Livin' on a prayer, huh?" Veronica grinned.

"We've got each other and that's a lot…"

"But seriously, folks…" Veronica said.

She shifted her position, turning 90 degrees to her right, hugging her knees to her chest and pressing her ear to the heartbeat she knew so well. Logan's arms readjusted to their new position, his hands meeting and clasping near her left hip.

"I don't know, Veronica," he said. "I've never had a job before. I have no skills."

"That's not what I hear," Veronica said, winking at him suggestively.

Logan laughed softly. "You should know better to listen to rumors without a proper _investigation_," he whispered, brushing her bangs back. The affectionate look in Veronica's eyes almost floored him. He couldn't believe she was allowing him to hold her this way.

_This is even better than when she looks turned on. She actually likes me again. _

"What are your thoughts?" he asked.

"I don't know, I always thought I'd go to Stanford and then into the FBI. That's not likely now. I never had a backup plan."

"I'm sorry that your dream got crushed," Logan said with sincerity.

Veronica closed her eyes, but continued speaking. "Not just my dream. Duncan's dream of being President. Your dream of…?"

Logan shrugged. "Never had one, really, except to hold on to Lilly for dear life. I don't think Duncan ever _really_ wanted to be President, either. He just wanted to please everybody else."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

"Well...you're good at surfing," Veronica said.

"What are you saying? I should go pro?"

"No, too visible, but maybe you could give surfing lessons. Eventually you could open a surf school."

"Surfing in Miami is a lot different than SoCal"

"People need lessons everywhere."

"Yeah...maybe. It's worth consideration. What about you?"

"I was thinking earlier when I was teaching you how to pick locks that maybe I could open my own detective agency someday. Maybe we could work together."

"You want to work with _me_?"

"Sure, why not. You said it last night, brawn and brains. We make a good team."

"Partners?"

"Maybe."

"Ronnie and Clyde Investigations?" Logan asked, bemusedly.

"Not exactly a name to inspire confidence in our clients."

"True. So...you mean you would get to drive around like a badass and I would get to punch people in the face?"

Veronica laughed softly, "If completely necessary. Stakeouts and research were more what I had in mind." She glanced up at his face. "You're not so bad to look at. You'd make a good honey trap."

"A honey trap? Whose honey?"

"Trophy wives. You're well qualified."

Logan pulled back, insulted. "Ex_cuse_ me? You want to whore me out?"

"Shhh...No!" Veronica laughed, scooting her right hip closer so that she could sit up straighter. She moved her feet to the outside of Logan's right leg and leaned her head against his upper chest, her forehead even with his chin. Out of the kissing zone, but not by much. "You don't have to have sex. You just have to get them to proposition you."

"Oh…"

"Oh…hell." Her face fell, and she brought her hand up to touch his arm. "I'm so sorry. I forgot about our first conversation. You've been dealing with women propositioning you your entire life. I wouldn't ask you to do that."

Logan's eyes softened. The girl remembered everything. "Hey, it's okay Veronica. A strange woman propositioning me is a much different thing than scores of women using me to proposition my dad by proxy. I can be your honey pot."

"Honey trap," she laughed.

"That too. So you're saying I could actually make a living just standing around being my own hot self?" Logan asked.

"You wish! Most of the time, it's cheating spouse cases, which means boring old stakeouts."

"They look so sexy in the movies."

"No...Not so much."

"But the money shots have to be hot, right?"

"Sorry, Logan. You'd be disappointed. Most couples having sex just...aren't very interesting: _Kiss kiss. Man on top. Hump hump. Groan. Light up a smoke_."

Logan snorted in laughter.

"In fact, three seconds of your—" Veronica stopped, covering her mouth.

"Of my what?" Logan asked.

"Nothing."

Logan wracked his brain trying to figure out what Veronica could be referring to. "My sex tape?"

"Nooooooo," Veronica went overkill on the nonchalant eye rolling.

"Yeahhh. You're totally talking about my sex tape." Logan teased.

"Shut up,"

"Three seconds of my sex tape was what? Hotter?"

Veronica tried to pull away, but Logan tightened his arms around her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"There's no room on this bed for me and your ego," Veronica pouted.

"You're not going anywhere until you admit it." Logan said lightly rocking her side to side.

"Fine, I admit it. You're crazy."

"Admit that you thought my sex tape was hot."

"Nope!" Veronica laughed trying again to pull away.

"Repeat after me. Logan. Echolls. Gives. Good. Sex. Tape."

"Logan. Echolls. Is. A. Slut." Veronica giggled.

"Could you at least write it down?"

"What do you want? _Logan's Sex Tape - A Critical Analysis by Veronica Mars_?"

"Yes, that would be acceptable. Except for the critical part." Logan's eyes sparkled. "What part did you like best?"

"The part where you turned it off."

"Liar! I bet you liked my ass."

"You'd bet wrong."

"Hell, even I like my ass. It's pretty impressive."

Veronica's cheeks flushed a bit. Logan smiled and filed that tidbit away. Veronica liked his butt.

"I'll let you off the hook. This time."

"I'll let you keep all your teeth. This time." Veronica said.

"Ohhh! She threatens physical violence." Logan laughed. He loved the way she leaned against him, smiling with her eyes closed. She looked happy and content. He leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose.

Her eyes opened. "What was that for?"

"Does a man need an excuse to kiss his hot blonde fiancée, who happens to like his ass?"

"Man? Is there a man in here? All I see is an overgrown little boy."

"Boy, huh?" His grin became challenging. You're going to eat those words, Mars."

Veronica's eyes twinkled up at him in amusement. He wondered if she realized that her thumb was tracing little half-circles on the back of his hand. He wondered if she even realized yet that there was something going on between them. Something inevitable. The girl could be a master at self-deception and stuffing down her emotions.

"You got serious all of a sudden," she said.

He shifted his focus back to her. "Just thinking about collision courses."

"Collision courses?" Veronica repeated, but her eyes told him she knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah," he smiled softly, and she smiled back.

Logan wanted Veronica badly. The thought of the things he would do to her naked body was constantly at the back of his mind.

But in that moment, he realized that he would happily do this for hours – cuddling and bickering without ever even considering taking it further. He wanted to tell her about this revelation, but thought of calling attention to their cuddling might make her pull away. This situation was…delicate.

Veronica's eyes were closed, so Logan closed his own eyes as well. Maybe just a twenty-minute nap would be nice.

There was a knocking at the door.

"Go away," Logan called.

"Okay," came the voice from outside their door. "I'll just leave your catatonic friend here on the doorstep."

Logan groaned. "How much trouble do you think he could get into out on the doorstep?" he murmured under his breath.

"Well...he might wander into the pool, and he's not wearing his water wings," Veronica whispered back.

"I suppose we should let him in then?"

"Yeah, if we don't want the CFPS called on us," Veronica said. At Logan's questioning glance, she clarified as if it should be obvious. "Catatonic Friend Protective Services, duh."

"Ahh…We can't be having that. Guess I'll let Junior in."

"Don't sound so excited. He's your best friend." Veronica leaned forward allowing Logan to slip out from behind her and stand.

"Yeah, but these days, you're a lot more fun." He grinned, holding out a hand and pulling Veronica to her feet.

_For a few minutes there, it had been almost perfect with her. There goes the mood._

"Hello," he said when he opened the door. Dr. Tony stood outside with his right hand on Duncan's shoulder. Duncan gazed vacantly off into space. "Thought you were going to call before bringing him back."

"Oops." Tony said dryly.

"How is he?" Logan asked, noticing the way Tony was studying Veronica. He glanced at her, and then looked back at Tony with a self-satisfied smirk.

"He's better off after the meds and the nutritional IV, but no change. You don't need to make any decisions tonight. I have to be somewhere right now, but I can come back tomorrow around lunchtime to tell you what Duncan's next options are."

"Okay," Logan said. "Hey, we really appreciate your help."

"Not a problem," Tony said reaching for and shaking Logan's hand. He smiled at Veronica, waved, and then left.

Together, they led Duncan over to the other double bed and made him lay down.

"I noticed some macho posturing between you and the doctor again," Veronica said. "What was that all about?"

Logan laughed. "He was noticing how your hair looks like you've been thoroughly fucked, and I was allowing him to think that I'm responsible."

Veronica gaped at him.

"Which I am," he said. "Responsible for the state of your hair, I mean. Just not in the way he suspected."

"How do you get all that from a single look?"

"Evil genius, remember?" Logan answered, pointing to himself. "Find weakness. Exploit it."

Veronica's eyes began to harden, so Logan backpedaled. "But I would never do that to you...um...anymore."

She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I've pissed you off again."

"You don't say."

Logan stepped up to her and gave her his _I'm-too-cute-to-stay-mad-at_ grin. She continued to appear annoyed, so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I guess I'll just have to make it up to you then."

"How do you plan on doing that?" Veronica asked twisting out of his grasp.

"Be back in ten minutes," he said heading for the door.

He was halfway out the door when Veronica called after him. "You can't just hug me every time I get angry at you! I'm immune to your charms, Echolls!"

An arrogant grin stretched across Logan's face. Leaving the door half-open, he sauntered back to Veronica. Seeing the aggressive glint in his eyes, she took a step back, bumping up against the wall. Logan loomed over her, several inches too close, his dark eyes meeting hers - wide, blue, and nervous. His hand rose to cup her cheek, and he smirked when her breath hitched and her eyes closed involuntarily. Leaning over, he allowed his lips to touch her ear as he whispered, "No you're not." Snickering at her full-body shiver, he turned to leave.

"But at least you're finally admitting that I have charms." he called back as he closed the door. "That's progress."

* * *

**Veronica - Day Four - Lakeview Court Motel - Room 118**

* * *

Veronica spent several moments staring at the door. Had that really just happened?

_Find weakness. Exploit it. Demonstrate this ability by exploiting __**my**__ weakness._

_Logan Echolls! Freaking arrogant Logan Echolls!_

How could he talk about making things up to her in one moment, and act like a jackass in the next?

_He knows! He knows how much he affects me, and he used it against me. _

If he thought he was going to come back here in a few minutes and everything would be hunky dory, he had another thing coming. He might be used to girls falling all over themselves for him, but he didn't know Veronica Mars. Okay, so maybe he knew her better than most people did.

What was she supposed to say?

_I'm angry because you've managed to figure out how much you affect me? I'm angry because you're ridiculously hot and you know it?_

_I'm angry because every time I think you're going to kiss me, you decide not to. Every. Single. Time._

But that was good, right? Kissing Logan would be the worst mistake she could make. It would ruin everything - especially this fragile truce.

_So then why do I feel so bereft when it doesn't happen? As if he's playing keep-away with something that belongs to me?_

So maybe she didn't have the words to express to Logan why she was angry, but that didn't mean she was going to let him off the hook. He was going to have to do better than hugs. She was pissed, dammit.

There was a pounding on the door.

"Veronica, It's me. My hands are full."

Veronica crossed to the door and flung it open with hostility.

"Forgive me?" Logan asked, with full puppy-dog eyes, holding out a hot fudge sundae in his hand.

She tried to fight it, but the grin was stronger than her resolve. It took control of her face. "Yeah…"

"I noticed an ice cream stand over by that theater. Anything yet on our video statement?"

"No, but I expect any minute now."

"Let's be naughty," Logan said.

"Naughty?" Veronica gulped.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, woman. I meant, let's eat ice cream in bed. Sheesh."

Veronica gave him a flirty little eyebrow flick. "Sounds decadent,"

* * *

They sat together waiting for their news segment and working on their sundaes. Afraid that she might begin again with the _never-ending-ode-to-Logan's-eye color_, she carefully avoided meeting them.

**[**C-NOW Logo fades to the 'official' media photo of Logan and Veronica with a Breaking News headline.**]**

_**Anchor:**__ We have breaking news on the Neptune Three. This evening, our own Ann Marler received a video statement from Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls themselves. Ann, what can you tell us?_

**[**Cut to split screen - Ann Marler on the left, the anchor on the right.**]**

_**Marler**__: Thanks Rebecca, about one hour ago, I received an email from Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls._

_**Anchor:**__ Was there any indication of where the email was sent from?_

_**Marler:**__ It's impossible to tell. It was routed through the Seychelles._

_**Anchor:**__ Tell me more about the email._

_**Marler: **__It contained three video attachments and a handful of photos. We were asked not to show some of the photos, but we are allowed to describe them. _

_**Anchor:**__ How would you describe them? _

_**Marler: **__They're photos of Veronica in her undergarments from the day after the attack. They show dark bruises on Veronica's breasts, thighs, neck, stomach, back and upper arms. The bruises on the stomach are particularly bad. Her thighs are covered in deep scratches, as well as the side of her face._

_**Anchor**__: Is there any chance that the photos could have been staged?_

_**Marler:**__ The injuries in the photos are consistent with the footage from the park._

_**Anchor:**__ And I understand one of the video attachments is a statement from Veronica and Logan?_

_**Marler: **__Correct._

_**Anchor:**__ Let's go to tape._

**[**Screen cuts to Veronica's video. Veronica and Logan sit together on the bed, very close by necessity. Veronica's hair is down and loose.**]**

_**Veronica:**__ Hi. My name is Veronica Mars._

_**Logan: **_(sideways wave) Logan_ Echolls._

_**Veronica:**__ Our friend, Duncan Kane was supposed to be with us for this statement, but he's on an important errand, and hasn't returned yet. _

_**Logan:**_(Questioning look) _Maybe we should give him a few more minutes?_

_**Veronica:**__ Not if we want to make the evening news. We can tape a separate statement when he gets back._

_**Logan:**__ Okay.  
_

_**Veronica:**__ There has been a lot of speculation around what happened four days ago at Neptune Community Park and since. We would like to tell our side of the story. _

**[**Veronica looks to Logan and he gives her a reassuring smile.**]**

_**Veronica:**__ Four days ago, I accepted a case on behalf of Mars Investigations to obtain proof of drug dealing in the Neptune Community Park. _

**[**Veronica takes a deep breath.**]**

_**Veronica:**__ I made several mistakes that day, the first being, accepting a case I was not qualified for. I knew that my father wouldn't approve, but I was blinded by the size of the check. You see, my father works hard, and comes home exhausted more nights than not. I wanted to be able to significantly contribute to our household so that my dad could finally get some rest._

**[**Logan gives Veronica a half-smile of encouragement.**]**

_**Veronica:**__ My second mistake that day was not taking backup. Between kids swimming at the pool, and teams playing baseball, football and soccer, most days of the week the community park is packed. The one thing I hadn't banked on was that the park would be empty._

_**Logan:**__ Or me. She lost track of Fitzpatrick because I distracted her. _

_**Veronica:**_(turning to Logan and putting a hand on his arm) You_ couldn't have known. Don't blame yourself. _

_**Veronica: **__I spent nearly an hour photographing Ciaran Fitzpatrick selling drugs. After I'd lost sight of him, I jotted down some notes about what I'd seen, and began heading to my car. Ciaran snuck up behind me and grabbed me by the hair, dragging me across the parking lot to the fenced area around the maintenance shed._

**[**Veronica hesitates, as if steeling herself for the next part. She looks to Logan, who gives her a small nod.**]**

_**Veronica:**__ Most of you have seen what happened next. He threw me against the brick building and attempted to rape me._

**[**Cut to split screen. Left side shows Logan and Veronica. Logan reaches for her hand and squeezes. Right side of the screen shows footage from the rape attempt.**]**

_**Veronica**__: What you cannot get from the video footage is that he threatened my life and my father's. He told me that his brother Liam had been meaning to get rid of my father. I was positive that I would not be leaving that park alive. _

_**Veronica:**__ You know what comes next. Logan arrived. Duncan arrived a moment later and had his…_

_**Logan: **__...episode._

**[**Split screen returns to full screen of Logan/Veronica's statement.**]**

_**Veronica:**__ I knew Liam Fitzpatrick had been linked to several disappearances, so I had my worries. But after speaking to one of my contacts, I found out just how close Liam and Ciaran were. _

_**Logan: **__We had a long discussion and ultimately decided we needed to get out of town._

_**Veronica: **__The deciding factor was when my contact told us how Liam Fitzpatrick would go after our families to get information about our whereabouts. That's when we knew we had to cut off all contact with our families and friends, for their own safety._

_**Logan: **__Veronica actually held-out the longest. So much for Deputy Lamb's theory that she's 'leading us around by the noses'._

**[**Veronica smirks at Logan's use of the word 'Deputy'**]**

_**Veronica:**__ Our suspicions about our safety were confirmed the next morning._

_**Logan:**__ I was bringing breakfast back to our room when a man named Danny Boyd..._

_**Veronica: **__Liam Fitzpatrick's cousin_

_**Logan: ...**__captured me at gunpoint and handcuffed me in his car, torturing me._

_**Veronica**__: _(Eyes worried) _He tortured you?_

_**Logan**__: Not physically...but his vehicle was a filthy roach-infested health-code violation, and he kept flashing me pictures from a porn magazine full of underage girls who looked just like my dead ex-girlfriend._

_**Veronica:**__ That's not exactly torture._

_**Logan:**__ Oh...and he ate my donuts._

_**Veronica: **_(smirking) _Okay, that's torture._

_**Logan: **__I heard him call Liam Fitzpatrick. Liam was on the highway, only an hour away from where we were. Now he would have happily tortured me to get information on where Veronica and Duncan were hiding_.

**[**Veronica shudders**]**

_**Logan: **_(his voice full of bravado, but his eyes, looking at Veronica are full of promise) _But he never would have broken me. _

_**Veronica:**_(soft smile) I_ know._

_**Logan: **__Luckily, Veronica came to __**my**__ rescue_. _She snuck up wearing a disguise, and disabled him with her taser._

* * *

"Your disguise was the real torture of that day," Logan said, watching the video from bed. "When can you wear it again? You can teach me how to work…" He waggled his eyebrows. "..._undercover_."

He squealed when Veronica pinched him on the leg.

* * *

_**Veronica:**__ We moved him to our motel and handcuffed him to the toilet with the cuffs he'd used on Logan._

_**Logan: **__to buy time for us to get away._

**[**Cuts away from footage of Logan and Veronica to three still photos of a clothed Danny Boyd handcuffed to the toilet.**]**

_**Logan: **__The next morning, Liam Fitzpatrick himself found us. _

_**Veronica: **__He was going around motels showing our pictures. _

_**Logan: **__I was loading our bags in the car when I heard Veronica screaming. She came running around the corner with Liam right on her heels._

_**Veronica: **__When he saw Logan, he attacked him. Logan fought back the best that he could but…_

_**Logan: **_(looking disgruntled) _Hey, I held my own. _

_**Veronica:**_ (grinning and patting his shoulder) _Of course you did, but Liam is not only bigger and stronger, but…_

_**Logan:**__ He feels no pain. At all. I knocked him down a couple times, but he kept getting back up. Until…_

_**Veronica:**__ I tasered him. _

_**Logan:**__ We handcuffed him to the sink._

_**Veronica:**__ And then he threatened our lives. I recorded it on my video camera. _

**[**Video statement pauses and cuts to the footage of Liam making threats.**]**

* * *

Veronica, watching the footage, managed to keep her composure, but she could feel the tension rolling off Logan. She reached for his hand and squeezed it.

* * *

**[**Liam footage ends and cuts back to Logan/Veronica statement.**]**

_**Veronica:**__ Logan was hurt. Turn your face, Logan._

_**Logan:**_(pouting) _No, this is my good side. _

**[**Veronica grabs Logan's chin and gently turns his head so that the bruised left side of his face shows on the screen. Logan sighs and rolls his eyes.**]**

_**Veronica:**__ Show what he did to your ribs._

_**Logan: **__No. It's no big deal. I'll be fine._

_**Veronica: **_(warning voice) Logan_…_

_**Logan:**_(waits to see if she relents, and then sighs and lifts up his shirt)

**[**Logan's stomach is covered in bruises. A gash runs across his ribs. On-screen Veronica winces.**]**

* * *

"The things you'll do to get me naked," Logan said, with a wink.

"As I recall, I'm the one always telling you to put some clothes on"

"Obligatory protest."

* * *

_**Veronica:**_(reaching out to run her fingers along Logan's wound) _He probably should have gotten stitches. Liam was wearing a ring_.

_**Logan:**_(small indulgent smile) _I'm fine, Ronnie._

_**Veronica: **__We left Liam behind in the motel, cuffed to the sink. _

_**Logan:**__ But we moved his car…_

_**Veronica:**__ To slow him down, so that we could get more of a head start._

_**Logan:**__ But then we overheated on the freeway and had to wait for our vehicle to cool down._

_**Veronica:**__ He caught up with us on the highway and began chasing us..._

_**Logan**__: ...At 100 miles per hour. I caught it on video._

**[**Veronica/Logan statement pauses, and cuts to the car chase video.**]**

* * *

As they watched the car chase video on TV, Veronica noticed how Logan leaned forward, eyes shiny with excitement. She remembered him admitting how the car chase had turned him on, and shivered.

**[**Onscreen, Veronica spins Liam's car into a ditch and then smiles into the camera saying "Physics, darling".**]**

"You know, every man in America just fell in love with you, right?" Logan said.

"_Every_ man?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well...unless they're gay

Veronica's eyes locked onto Logan's.

"...or blind," he said.

Questions ran on a loop in her inner monologue, but she knew better than to speak.

"...or have crappy taste in women." he bit his lip and broke eye contact, smiling down at his lap.

Veronica let out the breath she had been holding. "Like the girls won't be all over _you_ for your cute little narration thing."

"You thought I was cute?"

"Maybe amusing was the word I was looking for. What was it you wanted to tell me anyway?"

"Tell you?"

"Right before we ran Liam off the road. You were trying to make some kind of deathbed confession. You said there was something you've always needed to tell me, and then complained when I ruined your dramatic moment."

"Oh...that." _Was Logan actually blushing?_ "I'll tell you some other time. Maybe."

* * *

**[**The car chase video cuts to Veronica/Logan statement video.**]**

_**Veronica: **__We managed to lose Liam Fitzpatrick on a country road, and we haven't seen him since yesterday._

_**Veronica:**__ I imagine most of you believe that we should turn ourselves in. Unfortunately, we can't do that. Even if Sheriff Lamb doesn't hand us over to Liam, the Fitzpatricks could easily get to us in jail. _

_**Logan:**__ All we want is to be left in peace. _

_**Veronica:**__ And safety_

_**Logan:**__ We're not the bad guys here. One Fitzpatrick tried to rape my...um...Veronica, and the other has tried to kill us on two occasions. Liam threatened to rape an already traumatized girl._

_**Logan: **__We just wanted to ask the viewers. If you see us, please just look away. _

_**Veronica:**__ We're not dangerous. This isn't about money or any type of personal gain…_

_**Logan**__ ...We just want to be left alone._

_**Veronica:**__ I would like to tell my father one more time that I love him._

_**Logan:**__ Hi mom. _(Cheesy grin and a wave).

**[**Video statement ends. Cuts to news anchor.**]**

_**Anchor:**__ We will keep you up to the minute on any developments in the case. Thank you for watching C-NOW._

**[**Cuts to C-NOW logo**]**

* * *

**Logan - Day Four - Lakeview Court Motel - Room 118**

* * *

Logan took care of Duncan's needs first and put him to bed. He cleaned up while waiting for his own turn in the bathroom, putting things away, and stuffing their dirty clothes in the drawstring bag. Peggy had mentioned a laundry room somewhere in their wing of the motel. He would have to go searching for it tomorrow - or the next morning at the latest.

Once Veronica was done, he brushed his teeth, washed his face, and dabbed Neosporin on his wound. He slapped on more deodorant and some facial products to keep his skin pretty and baby smooth. He decided he didn't like his hair color much. It was a bit darker than his natural shade, but he hadn't a lot of time at Target to search for a better match. With luck, it would grow out soon.

Veronica stood by the dresser examining the framed picture of the Fab Four, when Logan came out of the bathroom. He stepped up behind her looking over her shoulder.

"We were so innocent then," she said.

"Speak for yourself. I was never innocent."

Veronica's eyes met his in the mirror, and she quickly looked away, placing the photo back down. She adjusted it - twice - to find the perfect placement and crossed her arms over her chest, causing her shirt to ride up a bit.

Absorbed by the sight of her, Logan stepped closer and reached around Veronica, his fingertips tentatively brushing the sliver of skin.

Her eyes snapped up to find his in the reflection.

"May I?" Logan asked. "The bruises?"

Veronica gave him a barely perceptible nod, and he slid her tank up a few inches with his left hand. The bruises that had made his stomach clench two days ago had faded to a faint yellow discoloration. He ran his fingertips over them and glanced at her face. She took a shaky breath, and closed her eyes, as if she were afraid to watch him touch her.

"Does that hurt?" he asked running his fingers over her skin again.

Her eyes opened reluctantly, meeting his, flicking away, and flicking back. "Barely."

Logan brought his hand to his mouth, kissed three fingertips and pressed them to her belly where the largest bruise had been.

A range of emotions skittered through Veronica's eyes: need, desire, fear, suspicion, and finally, something resembling defeat.

_Does she think I'm trying to hurt her? _

Logan smoothed Veronica's tank down to cover her skin and wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her close and resting his chin on the top of her head. He held her eyes in the mirror until she sighed and closed them. He closed his as well, spending several moments just breathing with her.

He dropped his nose to her shoulder, inhaling her scent. He couldn't help but notice her nipples were hard under her top, and in his imagination, he bit the spaghetti strap of her tank and dragged it off her shoulder, baring her breast.

He shook the image free. Not the time for thoughts like that. She wasn't like Lilly or Caitlin. First, he needed to win her heart. He straightened and gave her a chaste kiss on the temple.

Veronica's eyes flew open, now firm with resolve. She shoved his hands away and stepped out of the circle of his arms.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?"

"What is this, Logan?" Veronica gestured between him and herself. "I know we need to keep up our cover in public, and we can't help it when we're asleep, but…" She let out a deep sigh and dropped her arms. "What's the excuse now? This flirty stuff needs to stop."

Logan leaned back, sitting on the dresser. "I wasn't trying to upset you."

"I get it Logan. I know - that's just who you are. You're a toucher."

"And that's a problem for you?"

"No!...Yes!...I don't know!"

"It wasn't bothering you earlier. What's changed since then?" Logan asked carefully.

It was only for a second, but Veronica's eyes flicked to Duncan, and Logan felt his heart break.

"Oh. I get it." He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and turned away so Veronica couldn't see how she'd hurt him. He walked to the nightstand, keeping his back to her, and fiddled with the charger for the burner cell.

"What's there to get, Logan?" she demanded.

"Duncan."

"You're not making any sense," Veronica said in exasperation.

"Makes perfect sense to me."

Veronica crossed her arms over her chest, eyes flinty. "By all means, elaborate."

"Fine," Logan spun back around to Veronica, eyes snapping. "Somewhere in that pretty little head of yours, you're hoping that this little road trip will lead to a reunion between you and lover boy. The prince and the princess - Happily fucking after."

"That's ridiculous," Veronica said.

"Is it? I asked you what's changed, and you looked at him." Logan dropped to the bed and hugged one knee to his chest. "Hell, if Duncan has any thought process in that zombie head of his, he's probably hoping for the same thing."

"He dumped me, remember?"

"And break-ups last forever, right? Ask Lilly."

"Logan…"

"So you and Duncan will end up getting back together. But you know what you don't realize? That would be the worst possible thing you could do."

"And why is that, Logan?" Her eyes were narrow and challenging. "Shouldn't you be standing up for your BFF?"

"Because he doesn't want _you_! He wants Vanilla Veronica."

"_Vanilla_ Veronica?" her voice rose in pitch. "What exactly are you trying to say?"

"The person you are now? You're too dark. Too edgy. You make Duncan uncomfortable."

"I'm not trying to be with Duncan!"

"But you will, and then you'll completely change yourself to be what he wants."

"Are you deaf?" Veronica yelled.

"I will be, if you keep shouting!

"Why would I change myself for Duncan?"

"I don't know, why did you do it before?"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did! You traded in your pigtails and soccer uniform, jeans and silly tee shirts for sweater sets and sundresses."

"You're insulting my clothes, now?"

"You went from a cute little tomboy to a girly-girl."

"What do you have against girly-girls? I seem to recall you slutting around with enough of them."

"Nothing, but it wasn't you. It was you trying to be what Duncan wanted. Making yourself smaller. You weren't the fierce little soccer playing Veronica anymore, you were just…fake. A giggly, perfect, Politician's Wife Barbie. It wasn't you."

"What do _you_ know about who I really am?"

"A whole lot more than Duncan, obviously."

"He was my boyfriend. Why _wouldn't_ I want him to think I looked pretty? Why _wouldn't_ I want to make him happy?"

"Forget it, Veronica," Logan said.

"No, let's have this out. Why do you think you even have a say?"

"I don't. Forget it."

"You think you're so damn important? You think I should be what _you_ want me to be instead?"

Logan laughed bitterly, running a hand through his hair. "You always have been!"

Veronica paused on the verge of another outburst and stared at him - for three beats - before she picked right back up with the argument. "I can't believe we're fighting about clothes!"

"We're not! We're fighting about you running back to Duncan!"

"I'm not! And it couldn't be less of your business!"

"It _is_ my business. This is about survival, Veronica!" Logan jumped up, becoming animated. "Would _Duncan's_ Veronica be a badass in a car chase? Would _Duncan's_ Veronica jump on Liam Fitzpatrick's back and try to scratch his eyes out before he could kick me? Would _Duncan's_ Veronica pin a PCHer to the wall with a truck?"

Veronica only glared at him.

"No." he sighed, calming. "_M__y_ Veronica is the one that does that stuff."

"I am not - nor have I ever been - _your_ Veronica." she hissed.

"Guess not. My mistake." Logan's eyes dropped, and he turned away, but Veronica wasn't done.

"What is this, Logan? That jealous boyfriend thing again?"

"I don't—"

"You're not my boyfriend, Logan!"

"Thanks for the heads up."

"You never were!"

"I'm aware of that, Veronica."

"You never wanted to be!"

_Never wanted to be? Never fucking wanted to be? What does she think...?_

"What makes you—" he started.

"You just don't want anybody else to be with me, because then you wouldn't have my undivided attention," she interupted.

"Veronica…" he sighed. He reached up to fiddle with his pookah shells, forgetting they were no longer there.

"Even when we were fighting for the past year, you wanted all of my attention. You wouldn't let me be a part of your life, but you wouldn't let me move on, either."

Logan stared at her. She was so pretty when she was irate. She had a point, too. But he was still hung up on the fact that she thought he'd never wanted her. Could she seriously be that blind? He'd thought he'd been so obvious over the years. Lilly had known. Duncan had known.

Had her statement been a simple observation of the way she perceived his feelings? Or was it something that had bothered her over the years? Like it had bothered him? He knew he wouldn't be getting any answers right now – this was probably the _worst_ time to get into that particular discussion.

"Veronica? Let's go to sleep, okay?" he asked quietly.

She looked at him as if he were crazy.

"We can argue in the morning, if you're still in the mood, but let's drop it for tonight."

"Don't patronize me, Logan!"

"I'm not trying to. What can I do to fix this? To make it better?"

"I don't know! I'm just So. Damn. Frustrated. right now."

"About our situation or Duncan? Or is it me?"

"All of it!"

Logan rose and went to her, holding out his arms. "Come here," he said in a gentle voice.

Veronica looked at him incredulously. "Seriously, Logan? This whole thing started over your constant need for physical contact, and you think the solution is try to touch me?"

Logan threw up his hands in resignation. "I give up!" he said spinning on his heel and returning to bed. "I apologize that my so-called need for physical contact is such a burden to you. And I'm sorry that I'm not fluent in mixed fucking signals."

He dropped down on the bed, crossing his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. "You know, all I've done since this entire thing started is to try to be there for you. I don't know what else you want from me! I can't take back the past year, and I can't take back the past four years."

He rolled to his side, facing away from her side of the bed. "Good night, Veronica."

Veronica hesitated for a second, and then walked over and snatched up her pillow before climbing in bed next to Duncan.

Logan sighed, and rolled back over to face her. "Veronica...you don't have to. If you don't want to sleep with me, you take this bed, and I'll sleep with Duncan."

In response, Veronica rolled over to face away from him.

Logan sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and then turned off the lights. "I'm here if you need me," he reminded her.

Several minutes passed in silence before he spoke again.

"He doesn't understand you, Veronica, and if you were to get back together, he would try to guide you back into the Snow White mold. Personally, I think that would be a complete shame, because the person you are now is amazing."

Veronica answered without facing him. "Like you're the poster child for healthy relationships, Logan? You would have done anything to make Lilly love you."

_And here I am, about to fall right back into the same stupid pattern._

* * *

**Logan - Flashback - December 2000**

* * *

_Logan curls up with Lilly on the couch watching The Matrix on DVD. He's somewhat sleepy after their earlier makeout session. Lilly can be very...enthusiastic. He leans over now, kissing her cheek, and her perfume engulfs him. It's sexy. Almost too sexy. Something more suited to a femme fatale than a thirteen year-old girl. But it's Lilly. Sexy is kind of her thing. _

_"It's always perfect when I'm with you. I could stay like this forever." he tells her. They've been together for over four months now. _

_Lilly rolls her eyes. "Will you cool it, Romeo?"_

_"What?"_

_"Pretending that this is some grand love story. Quit trying to make this something it isn't. We're too young for that crap."_

_Logan pulls back. "If it isn't a grand love story, what is it? Why are you with me?"_

_"For the same reason you're with me - Veronica."_

_Logan freezes, schooling his features into nonchalance. "What does Veronica have to do with anything?"_

_Lilly sighs. "You want to discuss this now?"_

_"Yes," Logan said, standing up and pausing the movie. _

_"My room looks out over the pool, you know?"_

_"So?"_

_"So I stood at my window that night - Veronica's birthday - and watched you two by the pool. The accidental hand brushes. The way you looked at her. Anybody with eyes could see that you wanted her."_

_Logan flinched at the reminder. "And what? You wanted me for yourself?"_

_"No. I couldn't allow you to date Veronica and break her heart."_

_"But—" Logan started._

_"I was on my way outside to put a stop to it. To pull you aside and threaten you to stay away from her."_

_Logan stared at her, disbelieving._

_"Don't look at me like that," Lilly said. "You were thinking the same thing. You knew you weren't right for Veronica."_

_"But—"_

_"Did you think I was stupid? That I would believe that after all the times you blew me off, you suddenly wanted to kiss me. I knew exactly what you were doing."_

_"And you let me?"_

_"Um...duh."_

_"Why did you kiss me back?"_

_"Because you were surprisingly good at it." Lilly winks._

_"But, why weren't you…angry?"_

_"Why would I be? It fit my agenda. I was actually surprised that you ended up being so selfless. I was expecting a fight. Instead, I got a decent boyfriend out of the deal."_

_"A decent boyfriend?"_

_"The best one, so far." she flashes him a grin._

_"Lilly," he sighs. "You're the only one I want to be with."_

_"Don't lie, Logan. You may want me more, but a part of you will always want Veronica, too. I see it every time you're around her. Of course, I know what to look for."_

"_Lil—"_

_"Don't worry, I'm not mad." she holds a hand up to halt his protests. "Well...If it was any other girl, I'd be mad, but how could I blame you for having feelings for Veronica? She's the best."_

_"So you don't think I'm good enough for her?" Logan asks, dejectedly. He's not really surprised. When has he ever been deserving of good things? "Not that I have any regrets about ending up with you," he hurries to add._

_Lilly reaches for Logan's hands, looking up into his eyes. "It wasn't a question of being good enough. I'm super protective of her. She's rainbows, and puppies and ponies. She wasn't ready for a cynical boyfriend like you, although lately I've been seriously reevaluating that assessment."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because you're not the bad boy you pretend to be - you and your 'True Love Forever' crap. You're more like a needy little girl than I ever expected, and she's tougher than I realized."_

_"Lil," he says, sitting and kissing her forehead. "It may have started out that way, but my feelings are real. All I want is to be with you. You're everything to me."_

_Lilly sighed. "I stayed together with you because you're the best I've ever found, and I really do care about you, but I CAN'T BE your everything. That scares me, Logan."_

_"Why?"_

_"I can't be responsible for your ups and downs. I'm not looking for a forever thing. Just a 'for now' thing." Lilly gives him a deep kiss and rises to leave._

_"Wait. Are we okay?" Logan asks._

_"For now," she smiles, turning to leave._

_"You wait, Lilly Kane," he calls out. "I WILL make you fall in love with me. Someday. Whatever it takes."_

_"Perhaps," she grins and blows a kiss over her shoulder. _

_Logan watches her go. It would become his worst habit over the next few years._

* * *

**Logan – Day Four – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118**

* * *

Lilly loved Logan.

She'd told him so, and she'd meant it. No one had ever truly or completely held Lilly's heart, but he felt honored knowing that he had come the closest. He could admit now that Lilly was never meant to be shackled down. She hadn't been strong enough to bear the weight of his neediness.

Lilly eventually changed her mind about Veronica. During the last year of her life, she'd actively prodded and pushed Logan to pursue Veronica. She'd always claimed he and Veronica would balance each other perfectly, but he suspected it was also due to Lilly hating Veronica being with Duncan. It didn't matter. Every time the subject came up - regardless of whether they were 'off' or 'on' he refused to even discuss the subject, telling her she was the only girl for him.

* * *

Only one hour had passed, but he already painfully missed having Veronica curled up against him. He only had himself to blame for driving her away. How could he act so jealous of a guy in a catatonic state? Not that he hadn't meant what he'd said. The girl who dated Duncan _had_ been like a Pod Veronica, but it hadn't been his place to tell her that. And yelling at her was not the best way to win her over. Duncan would never raise his voice to her. He was always the perfect gentleman. Logan Echolls, screw-up as usual.

She had been whimpering in her sleep for the past ten or fifteen minutes, and it was killing him. He wanted to go to her and make it all better, but there was no more room in that bed. He wanted to pick her up and bring her back to bed with him, but she'd made her decision, and would be furious if she woke up back in bed beside him.

But he missed her.

* * *

**Duncan – Day Four – Neverland**

* * *

_"I thought I'd find you here, Donut." _

_Duncan looks up into his sister's green eyes. "Lil...How?"_

_"What? Did you think death would stop me from looking after my little brother? I made a promise to always protect you."_

_"I've missed you so much!" Duncan cries, twisting in his seat to wrap his arms around his dead sister. _

_Lilly ruffles his hair affectionately. "Let's walk down to the beach."_

_Duncan exits and locks his SUV, pocketing the keys. Lilly reaches out her right hand, and Duncan takes it with his left. _

_"Just like when we were little," he muses aloud. "My big sister, always taking care of me. Making sure I didn't get lost."_

_Lilly smiles affectionately and swings their linked hands. _

_"I haven't been doing my job lately," she says sadly. "You've never been more lost."_

_"Why do you say that?" _

_"You're parked outside of Veronica's apartment, even though you haven't had a decent conversation with her in over a year." _

_"Oh, does Veronica live here now?" Duncan asks, sheepishly._

_"You know full well that Veronica lives here, Duncan Kane." _

_They're on the beach now, and Duncan is chasing his big sister, who twists and turns out of his grasp, laughing and teasing. They used to play like this when they were children. Eventually, they fall exhaustedly on the beach._

_"Why are you here, Lil?" _

_"You've had a breakdown."_

_"That's crazy, I'm perfectly fine. Why would you say that?"_

_"You're not fine. Your life is a house of cards, constructed completely upon avoidance." Lilly grasps his chin to force him to pay attention. "You're in some kind of catatonic state right now."_

_"That doesn't even make sense, Lilly."_

_"That's because you're avoiding right now."_

_"So what, exactly, am I avoiding?"_

_"Well to start with…" She counts off one finger. "…you like to pretend that Veronica isn't your sister."_

_"Lilly, don't' say that."_

_"I'm your sister. Would you ever treat me the way you treat Veronica?"_

_"I don't treat Veronica any way."_

_"Right. You avoid her. You pretend that you're not in love with her. You also avoid the fact that you had sex with her."_

_"Oh God!" Duncan runs a hand over his face. "I can't think about that."_

_"Like I said, house of cards." Lilly smiles sadly. "You're so afraid of experiencing discomfort, that you fabricate your reality around you."_

_"What do you want from me, Lil?" Duncan's eyes are tortured._

_"I want you to fucking __**experience**__ discomfort." Lilly answers. "I want you to __**feel**__ the pain of being in love with your own sister. I want you to feel the guilt for sleeping with her at the party. When you knew she was related and she didn't. I want you to really feel the pain, and then let her go."_

"_Why do you want me to hurt that way?" _

"_You're __**supposed**__ to hurt that way. Feel the pain. Breathe it in. Let it go. Bottling it all up is what makes people snap," Lilly grins. "There's beauty in the breakdown, you know."_

"_I'm pretty sure that's from a song, Lilly."_

"_Doesn't make it less true."_

"_I also want you to feel ashamed for failing your best friend."_

_"Wait! What have I done to Logan?"_

_"You've stood idly by." Lilly answers in a very 'Veronica' voice. "While he slips further and further to the dark side."_

_"What am I supposed to do?" Duncan asks, frustrated. "You know how Logan gets! I'm not responsible for his actions."_

_Lilly laughs. "Logan loves you. You're the closest thing to family he has. He wants you to __**make**__ him stop. You're supposed to be the White Knight. You're supposed to care enough about your best friend to call him on his bullshit - especially when Veronica is the victim."_

_"Lilly, why aren't you holding him responsible?"_

_"Oh, I do, but you could have stopped him. You were the only one who could have. Do you think that Logan couldn't lead the school? They all worship him - for the wrong reasons. They would listen to him. But he's always pushing you forward. He doesn't believe in himself, but he believes in your goodness. He __**wants**__ you to step up and put him in his place."_

_"He wants to act like an ass and have no consequences." _

_"His jackass behavior is a persona. He wants to be himself again, but he doesn't remember how."_

_"So…what? I'm supposed to 'be the change I want to see in the world' or something?" Duncan asks sarcastically._

_"No, you need to take him on when he's acting out. Get in his face. He'll back down. Not because he's afraid of you, but because he respects you."_

_Duncan shifts, laying his head on his big sister's lap. Her hand began absently rubbing his head, as she has always done when he needed comforting._

_"So once I've done all of this 'feeling and experiencing', everything is going to magically get better?"_

_"Of course not." Lilly tells him. "But it's necessary for your sanity. You've been on the verge of a breakdown for a long time Duncan, due to this world of lies you've constructed all around you." _

_"If only you were still alive…"_

_"See? That right there." Lilly holds up a hand. "I'm dead. I'll never come back to life. Wishing like that is just another way of living in a fantasy world, and not facing the truth. You can't bring me back. But you can heal your relationships with Logan and Veronica."_

_"How?"_

_"By closing the circle."_

_"Closing the circle? Sounds like some kind of crazy occult stuff. When do you become all woo woo Lilly?"_

"_I could have said triangle, but that has negative connotations. Accurate, but negative. And…Hello? I'm a ghost. Hardly the poster child for sane and rational."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Never mind. What I mean is: you, Logan and Veronica. Apart, all three of you are broken, but together, each of you brings something to the table that the others need."_

_"Logan won't allow me to bring Veronica back."_

_"Did you hear a thing I just said?" She shakes her head in exasperation. "Take him on! He needs this as much as you do."_

_"Do you miss him a lot?" _

_"Who, Logan?" Lilly asks. "Desperately. But he has a new love coming his way, and it's going to be epic."_

_His sister's smile was one of excitement and anticipation._

_"And you're OK with that? With being replaced in his heart?"_

_"I'll always have a small place in his heart. But I was never what he needed. I wasn't capable of accepting all of the love flowing from that huge huge heart of his. I wasn't interested in fidelity. Or romance. Logan breathes that stuff like air."_

_"So you're not jealous?"_

_"His new love has been battered and bruised by life. She needs all of those qualities that were way too much for me to handle - love, tenderness, romance. She'll be able to take everything he has to give. The real question lies in whether she'll be able to give anything in return."_

_"So if this girl is such a taker, shouldn't we be trying to put a stop to this?" Duncan asks. The Lilly he knows and loves would have wanted nothing more than for Logan to pine after her forever. _

_"No." Lilly answers simply. "They need each other."_

_"If you say so. Can I ask you a question Lilly?"_

_"Go for it."_

_"Why were you always against me and Veronica? Back before we knew she was related."_

_"I wanted better for both of you. Together, you could never surpass mundane. You were too much alike. You didn't challenge her, and she didn't challenge you. You both need people who can push you outside of your comfort zones."_

_"She made me want to be better."_

_"She made you want to be boring," Lilly rolls her eyes._

_"Is that my girl I see?" A voice rings out nearby. Duncan looks up and sees Logan striding towards them on the beach. He feels like he hasn't seen him in ages, although it had to have been only yesterday when they'd hung out after school. _

_"Hey baby." Logan sits, giving Lilly a chaste kiss on the lips. "I've missed you."_

_"Scoot over Duncan." Logan says and Duncan slides down making room for Logan's head on Lilly's lap. His sister's hand begins to smooth and twist in Logan's hair, offering him the same comfort as she had offered Duncan earlier. _

_Lilly looks at Logan with love and longing. _

_"Still love me, Lil?" Logan looks up at her hopefully. _

_"Always." She answers. "But your true love will find you soon."_

_"True Love?" Logan covers his mouth in faux shock. "Is that romantic talk coming from the one and only I-don't-do-romance Lilly Kane?"_

_"I'm serious, Logan."_

_"Oh my God! Lilly?" Another voice calls. _

_Duncan looks up and sees his once love -Ex-Girlfriend-Sister running towards them. She drops to her knees and throws her arms around Lilly's neck._

_"Oh Lilly!" she cries. _

_"I've missed you most of all Scarecrow." Lilly says, and Veronica laughs. _

_"Duncan, come sit up here so Veronica has room." _

_Duncan obediently abandons his place coming to sit on Lilly's left. Veronica lays her head on Lilly's lap next to Logan's. Veronica's feet point to the South, Logan's, to the North. Lilly's hands are in their hair, soothing, comforting. _

_"I was telling Logan that his true love is on the way." Lilly tells Veronica. "But he isn't the only one."_

_"If you're insinuating that true love is waiting for me, forget it." Veronica says. "I don't believe in love anymore." _

_Duncan feels a twinge of guilt for being the person who broke Veronica's heart._

_Lilly laughs. "Love is coming for you Veronica Mars, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. In fact, you may find it right under your nose."_

_"Then it'll be sure to make me sneeze." Veronica quipped. _

_"So it's somebody...new?" Duncan asks._

_"It's not you, Duncan." Lilly answers. "Does that hurt?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Good. __**Feel **__it. And move on. But don't worry. Even you will find a new love eventually. If you'll let it in."_

_Duncan thinks about the girls at school, wondering whom Lilly has in mind. "Any chance you know who?"_

_"Maybe...but allow a ghost her cryptic statements. They're all I have left."_

_Lilly's fingers are doing intricate things in Logan's and Veronica's hair, and Duncan realizes she's weaving Veronica's short blonde hair into Logan's shorter brown hair –tiny multi-colored knots and braids. Duncan laughs. They're not going to be too happy when they try to sit up. _

_"I love all three of you." Lilly tells them. "But my spirit can't rest until you three love each other again. You need to close the circle."_

_"Wait Lilly." Veronica starts. "Are you saying that the little vendetta between Logan and I has caused you to become a ghost, roaming the earth?"_

_"Of course not! I was just being dramatic, silly! Call it a little ghostly humor," Lilly laughs. "But I stand by what I said. It's time to close the circle. Everybody hold hands."_

_Duncan snorts at the idea of Veronica and Logan holding hands. They hate each other. So he is surprised when their hands find each other's without looking and slide into place as if it were a much-repeated habit. _

_Lilly entwines Duncan's fingers with the spares._

_"Now this is a circle." Lilly declares. "Feel how strong you are together?"_

_Duncan feels a ripple of energy run through him. "What is it?"_

_"Love energy." Lilly answers. "Mine for each of you; yours for each other. You make each other stronger."_

_"I feel like Aquarius should be playing right now," Logan says. Duncan raises an eyebrow. "What? It's a song. From the sixties or something. Peace, Love, and Psychedelic drugs."_

_Duncan is more contented than he's been since before breaking up with Veronica. He thinks he may have napped, but now he's awake. Ripples of energy still run from Veronica's hand into his, and from his into Logan's. _

_Lilly smiles as he sits up. _

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"Stronger. Healthier."_

_"Good. Then you're ready."_

_Duncan glances down at Lilly's lap. Veronica and Logan are sleeping. Miniature roses and wildflowers grow from their entwined hair. Vines curl around their entwined hands. He turns to Lilly and raises an eyebrow. "What's the symbolism of that supposed to mean?"_

_"Why does everything have to be about symbolism with you guys?" she protests. "I just thought it would look pretty. They're both very pretty, aren't they?"_

_"Beautiful." Duncan agrees, love in his eyes._

_"Beautiful." His sister repeats wistfully. "Together." _

_"It's time, Duncan." _

_"Are you leaving me?"_

_"In a moment." She points. _

_Standing above Duncan is a body. Its teeth are rotting and its abdomen is covered in stab wounds. Duncan closes his eyes again. He doesn't need to see this. _

_You're doing it again, Donut." Lilly says. "You're avoiding the discomfort."_

_"I can't. It's too grotesque."_

_"Open your eyes and face it Duncan."_

_Duncan opens his eyes. "Why?"_

_"You need to face what you've done before you can move on."_

_Duncan stares at the grotesque body for a long time. Suddenly, it's no longer night; it's day. It's no longer the beach, it's Community Park and he's in Logan's X-Terra. Logan looks as if he's seen a ghost. He throws his truck in park and jumps out, not even bothering to close the door. Duncan has no idea what is going on, but he reaches to take the keys of out the ignition, and pulls the driver door closed before climbing out to follow. _

_Logan, heading towards the maintenance building, stops at the gate, apparently paralyzed with shock. As Duncan approaches behind him, he hears him say. "You like to rape little girls you sick fuck?"_

_Rape? Who is being raped? Duncan picks up his pace, and steps behind Logan. Over his shoulder, he sees Ciaran Fitzpatrick - he used to go to Neptune High - with his hands around...Oh my God...Veronica! My love. My ex-girlfriend. My sister. Oh my God!_

_Duncan feels strangely 'Out of Body'. _

_He feels as if he's standing off to one side watching his body strangling Ciaran Fitzpatrick. Logan manages to pull him off Fitzpatrick, but as soon as he goes over to check on (my sister!) Veronica, Duncan's body has a knife in his right hand._

_One! Two! Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten! Eleven!_

_Eleven! - Eleven knife plunges._

_Duncan's body pulls back and pushes up against a wall. He begins rocking. _

_The lights fade and Duncan is once again on the beach at night next to his sister. Veronica and Logan still sleep contentedly, heads on her lap. _

_"Why Lilly?" Duncan rasps. "Why did you show me that?"_

_"Because you were ready. They made you strong enough. How did it feel?"_

_"Sort of...out of body."_

_"Then you didn't do it right. You stabbed a man eleven times. How does that __**feel**__?"_

_Duncan runs to the surf and vomits. He remains there heaving, but only bile comes up._

_He returns to where his sister and friends wait on the beach. Lilly watches him compassionately and indicates for him to again take the hands of the sleeping Logan and Veronica. Healing energy pours into him, as Lilly pulls him to her shoulder, where he sobs uncontrollably for several minutes._

_"Shhh…" she says. "I know I wasn't the best sister, Duncan, but you need to know that I always loved you."_

_"I know."_

_"You're getting stronger."_

_"I'm not sure I am."_

_"You need to be stronger than ever now. They need you." Lilly points to Logan and Veronica._

_"Don't leave me, Lilly."_

_"It's time"_

_"Time for what?"_

_"It's time, Duncan."_

* * *

**A/N1 **- Unbeta'd because I wanted to get this up and posted before I get tangled up in Thanksgiving stuff.

**A/N2** - I get it. I'm a dirty, rotten, UST-overkilling, tease. Forgive me? Imagine Logan's puppy-dog eyes here - the ones from when he watched Veronica get on the bus with Duncan in 2X1.

**A/N3 **- As usual, I'm floored by your reviews. Again, to all of the guests I couldn't address personally, thank you so much for your support.

**A/N4** - Hope everybody has an amazing Thanksgiving - for those who celebrate. Watch out for that tryptophan. :)


	16. Ch16 Day 5 You Don't Have To Go It Alone

**Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 16 – You Don't Have to Go It Alone**

* * *

**A/N** - This is more like an itty-bitty mini-chapter. I could have held it back and kept writing, but for some reason, it felt right to make it a short one this time. Only two scenes. Hope you like.

* * *

**Duncan - Day Five – Dallas, TX – Lakeview Court Motel - Room 118**

* * *

The silence of the morning was shattered by a cry.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?"

Duncan's face was ashen and his eyes wild, as he took in his surroundings. He stood at the side of a red-covered double bed - obviously in a motel room.

In the other bed, Logan's eyelids flew open, staring at Duncan in shock. In his own bed, a small blonde, sleeping on her stomach, lifted up and rubbed her eyes. He didn't need to see her face to know her identity.

_Oh God no! Not again! Not again! Not again!_

"WHAT IS THIS?" Duncan demanded again, pointing at the blonde.

Veronica - _of course it's Veronica_ - rolled over, staring at him. _Is that fear in her eyes?_

Logan scrambled out of bed, in a tee shirt and plaid boxers. "Duncan…" he said, his face etched with worry. "Good to see you up, man." He held Duncan's eyes while surreptitiously stretching out a hand to Veronica.

Veronica's eyes also remained on Duncan as she clutched the offered hand, stealthily slipping out of bed, and allowing Logan to pull her behind him and onto his bed. She sat back on her heels looking out from behind him.

"What?" Duncan demanded. "Do you think I'm going to HURT her?"

Logan shook his head in the negative, unconvincingly.

Duncan's heart pounded on the verge of exploding. He'd sworn he would never touch her again. How had this happened? There had obviously been alcohol involved. Enough to make him black out. But how? He had never been a heavy drinker. And shouldn't he at least remember the _beginning_ of the night? He probed at the corners of his memory, but the last thing he could recall was playing soccer. Everything after that…? Blackness.

"Hey...DK" Logan started, stepping forward. "Are you okay?" He spoke in the soothing tones one would use to gentle a wild stallion.

"What do _you_ think?" Duncan's eyes flooded, despite himself. "This shouldn't have happened." His voice broke. "I wasn't supposed to ever…"

"Ever what?" Logan asked.

"Ever touch her again." The first tear spilled over, making a wet path down his cheek. "So what happened here? Some kind of threesome or something?" He pinched the webbed skin between his thumb and his index finger to alleviate the nausea threatening to overwhelm him.

Logan erupted with laughter. "Dude, um...you're a nice looking guy and everything, but…"

"You think this is _amusing_?"

All humor drained from Logan's eyes. "No man, not amusing. No threesomes happened here. Nothing happened at all. I swear."

Duncan let out the breath he'd been holding. "So I didn't…? With Veronica?"

"No," Veronica shook her head.

His shoulders relaxed. "No kissing? No making out?"

"Nothing."

"Even so...this can never happen again," he said. "Don't ever let me sleep in a bed with her again."

"Um...hello?" Veronica said, sarcastically, holding up a hand. "Sitting right here."

"I'm telling you, Duncan..." Logan flopped down on his bed near Veronica. "Nothing at all happened."

"Never again." Duncan repeated.

Bruises covered the left side of Logan's face, although he didn't have a black eye. Had they gotten into a fight last night while they were drunk? Somehow, Duncan doubted it. He imagined he would be in a lot of pain right now, if they had.

He took in his surroundings. The room was small. In addition to the two double beds, a long dresser with mirrors lined the wall under a mounted television. Some kind of coffee bar stood outside what he suspected was the bathroom. "What were we drinking last night? And where are we? The Camelot?"

A silent communication passed between Veronica and Logan. Worried.

"It's kind of a long story…" Logan trailed off, glancing at Veronica again.

Duncan rubbed at his forehead. How were Logan and Veronica even in the same room without World War 3 breaking out, let alone sitting together as some kind of united front?

"I'm hallucinating," Duncan concluded aloud, running a hand over his face. "Because this…" his fingers pointed to his friend and his ex, "...is not possible."

"It's...complicated, Duncan," Logan said, sharing another furtive glance with Veronica.

"Oh my God. You're sleeping together." His voice came out almost growl-like. "How long has this been going on?" He swept a tear away with a sharp jab.

"Veronica and I are NOT having sex," Logan insisted. "We need to explain."

Duncan exhaled. For a second, he'd believed that something had happened between Logan and Veronica. He should have known better. Logan would never do that to him.

"Lemme use the bathroom first," Duncan said. "I need to go, and it feels like I haven't brushed my teeth in days."

"Your toothbrush is in the small blue grooming bag in the closet," Logan pointed to a door, avoiding Duncan's eyes.

The knife of fear in Duncan's gut twisted painfully at the sight of a pile of bags and duffels in the closet.

"Luggage?" he demanded, hair lifting on the nape of his neck. "We're not in Neptune anymore, are we?"

Logan bit his lower lip and shook his head in the negative. Duncan felt another wave of nausea, and snatched up the bag with his grooming products. He rushed to bathroom before he ended up vomiting.

* * *

**Veronica - Day Five – Dallas, Texas - Lakeview Court Motel - Room 118**

* * *

As the door closed behind Duncan, Veronica let out the breath she'd been holding and Logan ran a hand over his face nervously. From the bathroom came the sound of retching, causing Veronica to shudder. Logan stared at the door anxiously, and Veronica stared at him.

"Logan…"

"Yeah…?"

She scooted forward, propping her chin on his shoulder from behind. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

Logan shook himself out of his trance, but still didn't look at her. "Me too."

She wrapped her arms around him, clasping her hands together and leaning the side of her head against his. Logan's hand automatically moved to cover her own, but then pulled back before he made contact.

_Damn. He's pouting._

Veronica didn't want to give last night's argument a chance to fester. Her relationship with Logan had been going too well, and she would not allow things to deteriorate now.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Duncan shrieked out from the bathroom. "What the hell am I wearing under my pajamas?"

Logan cringed. "It was necessary, dude! I swear!" he called back.

"Fuck you, Logan."

Logan's eyes widened. "He's swearing," he spoke out of the side of his mouth. "He must be really pissed."

"You think?" Veronica asked. "Come on, we need to talk - but not here." She jumped out of bed, snagging Logan's hand and pulling him after her.

"We'll be back in a second, Duncan." she called out, before dragging Logan out the door.

* * *

Veronica glanced quickly to the left, and then dragged Logan to the right and around the nearby corner to the backside of the motel. The shadows of tall oaks and cedars from the bordering wooded area fell upon the small rear parking lot. Further off, the faint hum of highway traffic broke the silence.

Veronica released Logan's hand and faced him. "So..._that_ just happened."

"Yeah, that was kinda weird."

The morning air had a slight chill, and Veronica wished she had thought to snag a blanket on the way out. Logan was still in his boxers, and she had even more exposed skin.

"I didn't bring you out here to discuss Duncan. Let me start over. I'm sorry, Logan. I was a...bitch last night."

Logan stared down at his bare feet. "It's okay. I should have kept my mouth shut."

"No, I don't want to brush this off. Let's talk about it."

Logan eyed her warily. "Talking didn't go so well last night."

"Okay, I'll talk. You listen."

Behind Logan, a knee-high concrete wall surrounded an ornamental bed planted with fragrant pink, blue and lavender flowers. He took a seat, curling his fingers around the edge, and nodded for Veronica to proceed. He seemed to be humoring her, rather than fully engaged.

He wasn't going to make this easy for her.

"I couldn't sleep at all last night," she began.

"The nightmares?" Logan rubbed the back of his neck. "I heard you, but what could I do? I was damned if I did. Damned if I didn't."

"No. I mean...yes, I had nightmares, but that's not what I meant. I laid awake most of the night thinking about what you said...and the look on your face."

"I didn't mean-"

"Will you let me speak, Logan?" Veronica snapped, cutting him off.

"If I must," The corner of his lip lifted fractionally.

"You said I was sending you mixed messages."

Logan shrugged and ran his index finger along a faded old scar on his knee. Veronica had noticed many such scars in the past few days. He must have been a clumsy child - although, in her experience, Logan had always exuded pure grace. Besides the shiny pink circle of a recent injury on his inner forearm, his other scars appeared long healed.

She took a seat on the wall next to him, examining her freshly painted red toenails. "You ever associate a physical reaction to a trigger?"

"You mean like the other night after the bar?"

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Um...kinda, but less sexual. My Grandma Mars, who died three years ago, used to make me these _amazing_ cookies every time I visited her. To this day, a single bite of a Snickerdoodle creates this feeling of pure love in my heart."

"Okay…"

"I witnessed this accident a year ago - right after Lilly died. Some girl on a cell phone hit a man on a motorcycle. Dragged him down the road a bit…"

Logan shuddered.

"Me and my dad ran to help the guy, but it was too late. Half of his face was gone. But the bike" She shivered at the memory. "...that stereo kept right on playing - as if nothing had happened. That song 'Low' by Cracker. '_Blue blue is the sun. Brown brown is the sky. Green green are her eyes'. _To this day, I hear that song, and I instantly feel the need to vomit."

"I can imagine."

"The body is this mysterious machine. You've heard of Pavlov's dogs. The mere ringing of a bell would cause them to salivate. But anything can be a trigger: a scent, a sight, a taste, a sound, a song."

"Pears," Logan said.

"Pears?"

"I had a pear-related…incident…when I was nine. The slightest whiff of a pear makes me throw up." He still would not meet Veronica's eyes, but he was participating in the conversation. Progress.

"Okay, so you understand the concept, then."

"Sure, but not the connection," Logan answered.

"These past few days, I've been experiencing quite a bit of...anxiety… over Liam, and our situation. My chest tightens, and I become dizzy. I can't stop thinking about the worst-case scenarios, and blaming myself for bringing this down upon us."

"Veronica..."

Veronica rose to her feet, and walked a few steps away watching a flock of birds make patterns in the sky. After several heartbeats, she turned back to face him. "Logan, whenever you hug me, or touch me, or initiate some sort of physical contact with me..." deep breath. "...the tightness in my chest loosens. My posture relaxes. My heart stops racing. My _thoughts_ stop racing and I become more centered and at peace."

Logan's skeptical eyes rose to meet Veronica's. She wondered if he doubted his calming effect on her, or if he knew she'd neglected to mention the exception to the rule - those moments when she'd thought they were about to kiss, and her heartbeat had doubled. Regardless, most of the time, he gave her peace.

"It's so…addictive…to feel so calm and centered. I don't know if your signature scent is the trigger, or just you as a whole, but it's real. Remember...maybe three years ago, when you pulled me out of the way of that car?"

Logan nodded, shaking his head in mock disapproval. "Thirteen years old, and you still forgot to look both ways."

Veronica let the dig pass. "Or maybe it was that time I suffered a leg cramp in the ocean and you came back for me...or the time when you punched Felix the PCHer for me. Somewhere along the way, my subconscious decided that you were my safety net."

"So this is a gratitude thing?" Logan asked.

"No clue. I only know that it makes me super irritable. Like last night."

"Why, because I'm a jackass?"

"Yeah, partially."

"What else?"

"Needing you," she mumbled and looked away. "I don't want to. You can't imagine what this past year was like for me."

Logan fiddled with the hem of his tee shirt, unable to meet her eyes again.

"I learned some harsh truths when Lilly died. I learned that the people you count on, will let you down and break your heart when you need them the most."

Logan took a pained breath and slumped his shoulders, staring at the ground.

Veronica continued. "I conditioned myself to become hard. And strong. To need no one. To never rely on another person again."

She had been the injured party, so why did her stomach clench at the sight of Logan's guilt-stricken eyes? Why did she want to offer him comfort?

"This...dependence...thing I have with you...I hate it! I feel so weak. And ineffectual. I'm letting myself down. I should be able to deal with my issues on my own." Veronica's voice thickened with frustration.

"Sometimes you can't make it on your own."

"U2?"

"Yep." He jumped up and moved closer, looking into her eyes compassionately. "Veronica, there has _never_ been a girl as strong as you are. Sometimes, I am in complete awe of you. If you _can_ draw strength from another person, why _wouldn't_ you? I hardly see that as weakness."

How did Logan always manage to make her feel like some kind of super hero? At least since this thing started.

"I draw strength from you too, Ronnie," he continued. "If I didn't have this intense drive to keep you safe, I'd probably be at the bottom of a bottle right about now. So doesn't that make us even? You give to me? I give to you?" His hand moved up, and she could almost feel the heat of his touch against her cheek, before his arm fell limply to his side. He dropped his eyes and stepped back, lowering himself to the concrete wall again.

"Will you cut that out?" Veronica demanded testily.

"What?"

"That. Being afraid to touch me."

"I don't want to upset you again...or make you _super irritable_."

"I won't get upset."

"I'm a little gun shy now, Veronica."

"Just touch me, dammit."

Logan arched an eyebrow, and the corner of his lip twitched. "Touch you where?"

"Wherever." Veronica said with exasperation.

"Can I touch your butt?" Now he was smirking.

Veronica rolled her eyes. "Um...Let me think about that...Hell to the no."

"Can I touch your boobs?" A quick waggle of the eyebrows.

"Not a chance."

"Can I touch your—"

"Finish that sentence and you'll be eating your food through a straw for a month." Veronica laughed, happy the tension was gone.

"I was going to say cheek. Sheesh. Get your mind out of the gutter, Veronica." Logan said, now smiling.

"So...We're good, Logan?" Veronica asked hopefully.

"Are we?" he responded. "What if I were to...I don't know...lose control of my lips and ended up molesting your innocent forehead again? You going to freak out?"

Veronica smirked and stepped between his parted knees. She braced either side of his face gently with her hands, leaned forward, and kissed him softly on the forehead.

"Weird...I still _feel_ like a frog," Logan said, before wrapping his arms around Veronica's back and pulling her close, burying his face in her neck.

Veronica sighed with relief and sank into Logan. "I needed this," she exhaled, and Logan squeezed tighter. "Thank you."

Veronica let out a squeak when Logan's arm slid behind her legs, scooping her up and depositing her sideways on his lap.

"And...we're right back where we were yesterday," Veronica said, shaking her head ruefully. "You don't do anything half way, do you, Logan?"

"What do you mean?" Logan's eyes crinkled with amusement. "This _is_ halfway. Besides, you dragged me out here - you can keep my legs warm."

Butterflies fluttered in Veronica's belly.

_This is halfway..._

"We should be getting back."

"One sec," Logan said, holding Veronica still. "I need to apologize too. For the way I acted about Duncan. And for yelling." Flash of puppy dog eyes. "Guess I _did_ act like a jealous boyfriend."

"I thought about that last night, as well. You may have been right; I did change a bit when I dated Duncan."

"But I should have minded my own business." Logan glanced behind him, plucking a pink flower and presenting it to Veronica. The flower was daisy-like. An Aster, perhaps? Veronica had always loved daisies.

"No, it wasn't your business, but I'll explain anyway." She brought the flower to her nose and inhaled its scent. She aimed a shy smile at Logan and continued. "When we hung out – as a group – we discussed celebrities often enough that I knew exactly what type of girl Duncan found attractive - and they were all super girly and feminine. The opposite of me."

"You were perfect the way you were."

"Thank you for the sentiment." she said. "I realize now that I should never have changed for a guy. I didn't know anything about dating back then, though. I just wanted Duncan to think I was pretty too."

"He'd have to be blind not to think you were pretty," Logan said plucking a second flower - blue this time - and tucking it above her ear. He leaned back to study the effect. "It brings out your eyes," he concluded.

"Thank you." Veronica answered, cheeks turning a faint shade of pink.

"Now that he's awake…" Logan began, avoiding Veronica's eyes. "Do you think...? Do you still love him?"

"He was my first love. I'll probably always love him."

"Oh…" Logan flicked at a wood chip that had escaped from the bed behind him.

"But I'm not 'in love' with him. I don't even like him much right now."

Logan's eyes snapped back to Veronica's.

"I doubt I'll get past what happened. Not only did he refuse to tell me what I did wrong, he couldn't even be bothered to tell me we were over. He's spent almost a year pretending I didn't exist."

"So last night…?"

"You were right last night. I did look at Duncan when you asked me what had changed."

"Okay…" He took a deep breath, but didn't continue.

"Not for the reason you think, Logan." Veronica said. "It's just…"

Logan's gaze was now direct, as he waited for her to continue.

Veronica sighed, and wrapped a strand of hair around her index finger - a rare show of nerves. "It's just…you and I - this physical...thing...between us…" She gestured to her current position on his lap. "...Wouldn't make sense to anybody else. It barely makes sense to me."

"It makes perfect sense to me," Logan said, his face turning arrogant.

"Care to share?" Veronica asked.

"Easy. You want my bod. It's a popular sentiment." He laughed at her glare and gave her a loud smooch on the cheek, before setting her on the ground and standing. "Come on," he reached for her hand. "We'd better get back and deal with the Duncan fallout."

He dropped her hand outside of their door. Pausing. "You ready?" Logan asked.

"How about I wait out here. He's _your_ best friend."

"Nope." He grinned at her. "We're in this together." He turned the knob.

* * *

Duncan didn't glance up as the door opened. He sat on the foot of the bed staring intently at the TV.

Veronica heard her own voice onscreen. "_I would like to tell my father one more time that I love him._" The TV was replaying their video statement, and it was at the end.

_Oh hell._

"Duncan?" Logan asked nervously. "How much of that did you see?"

"All of it." Duncan answered, turning to face Logan with terrified eyes. "Five days? I had another blackout?"

"Uh huh," Logan answered. "You've had blackouts before?"

"Twice, that I can remember." Duncan's shoulders slumped and his eyes became glassy again. He stared at the wall, his Adam's apple bobbing. Finally, he inhaled and turned back to Logan, his voice flat. "I need you to explain exactly what you meant by '_episode_'. What did I do, and why is Liam Fitzpatrick after us?"

"Um…" Logan said, eyes flicking to Veronica for support.

"You stabbed Ciaran Fitzpatrick eleven times, and you've been catatonic ever since." Veronica blurted out.

Within moments, Duncan was in the bathroom retching again.

Logan rounded on Veronica, annoyed. "Way to rip off the band aid." He sighed, and hurried off to the bathroom, where Veronica could hear him speaking to Duncan in reassuring tones.

* * *

**A/N** Thank you so much for your ongoing support. As usual, I'd like to thank those who I can't thank personally through messaging. You all are so amazing and supportive!


	17. Ch17 Day 5 Veronica Mars, Fashion Icon?

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Day Five – Veronica Mars, Style Icon?**

* * *

**A/N: **Buckle up, baby. It's about to get a little bumpy on the LoVe road.

* * *

**Veronica - Day Five - Dallas, TX - Lakeview Court Motel - Room 118**

* * *

Veronica leaned against the short dresser, taking in the two double beds. Both were identical, made up with crisp white sheets with red bed skirts and coverlets. Both were flanked by nightstands. Both had been slept in the previous evening by boys from her past.

The bed to the right represented nightmares and perching uncomfortably on the edge to avoid accidental contact with her ex-boyfriend.

The one to the left represented waking up cradled in warmth, cuddles and snuggles - _is there a difference?_ - flirting and banter and massages.

Veronica needed a place to sit. Logically, she knew they were identical. She wasn't feeling logical at the moment. She bounced onto Logan's bed. The bed she'd almost climbed into a hundred times the previous night. She'd missed having Logan's arms around her, his warmth, his soft breath on her neck.

_Can't forget that distinctly Logan scent._

Glancing up to ensure that Logan was still in the bathroom, Veronica dropped back onto his pillow and surreptitiously buried her nose in it.

_What am I, eleven? Next, I'll stop washing my hand after he touches it._

She couldn't believe she was acting this way over Logan Echolls.

_Houston, we have a problem. A serious problem. _

This could not possibly go anywhere. Even assuming Peggy was right, and Logan did have feelings for her, how could they possibly make something work between them? There were too many obstacles, beginning with the fact that he had chosen Lilly over her. How could she ever be with him knowing that she had been his second choice. The backup plan. It wasn't as if she couldn't see what the attraction had been.

Lilly had been vivacious, and experienced, and even at thirteen, she'd had breasts to die for. What guy wouldn't want her? But twelve-year-old Veronica had been on the brink of giving Logan her heart, and to this day, his rejection still stung.

Lilly wasn't their only obstacle, though. Duncan had just killed a man for putting his hands on Veronica. She couldn't even consider starting a relationship – with Logan or anyone else – until she was certain that Duncan was playing with a full deck. She didn't want anybody else to be injured – or worse – over her.

Finally, there was the fact that they were all each other had. The worst possible thing they could do would be to become involved, and then break-up. They needed each other way too much to risk everything on an attraction.

Having convinced herself that she and Logan would never – could never – happen, Veronica reached for the remote, and turned up the sound.

Logan returned while they were finishing-up the financial news, and flopped into bed beside her.

"Duncan is really messed up over this," he said. "He's taking a long shower to wash off four days of dirt. Guess he doesn't trust my scrubbing skills."

Veronica looked pointedly at the coffee maker, and at Logan, and at the coffeemaker, and at Logan...until he got the hint and grinned.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me, dear?" he asked.

"No darling," Veronica answered. "But if you were to bring me a cup of coffee, I wouldn't...like...splash it in your face or anything."

"How positively civil of you, sweetpea," Logan said. "I think I need to witness this courtesy that you speak of for myself, in order to believe it. Let me go make you some coffee."

Veronica's face split into a grin. "Keep that up, and I may not file for divorce right away."

Several minutes later, Logan returned, handing her a mug, and then carefully lowering himself to the bed to avoid spilling his coffee.

"So...whadya think? Should we have Dr. Tony check out DK?" Logan asked.

"Definitely, but we probably won't be able to reach him until 9:00 AM."

"Okay, so we'll call him around 9:00 and see if he can get Duncan in."

* * *

**[****C-NOW - Style Watch Logo fades to studio shot of news anchor****]**

_**Anchor: **__The Neptune Three - outlaws, fugitives, and now __**style icons**__? Our own Penny Bree tells us how these kids from Southern California are changing the fashion landscape. _

**[****Cuts to Penny Bree in studio****]**

_**Bree:**__ Thanks, Anita._

* * *

**[****Cuts to split screen - The left side is studio shot of Penny Bree. The right side displays a recent photo of Veronica. Other than the shot of Logan carrying her, this is the most frequently aired photo of Veronica. Her hair is choppy and flippy. Her arms are crossed over her chest, and she wears a denim mini with black boots and a pink tee shirt.****]**

_**Bree: **__If you haven't heard about The Neptune Three, you've been living under a rock. Neptune Fever has swept the country with some unusual repercussions._

_First, we go to celebrity stylist François Lefevre of the world-famous Lefevre Salon in Beverly Hills. Hello, François. _

**[****The right side of the split screen cuts to shot of François Lefevre sitting in a salon chair.****]**

_**Lefevre:**__ Hello, Penny. It's great to talk with you again._

_**Bree: **__Can you tell us what's trending in hair these days. _

_**Lefevre:**__Absolutely. It's 'The Veronica'. This short layered cut is on fire in salons across the nation._

**[****The left side of the split screen displays the Veronica photo again.****]**

* * *

"This is a joke, right?" Veronica asked.

"Don't think so," Logan answered, eyeing Veronica's current bedhead.

* * *

_**Bree:**__ Just how popular is 'The Veronica'?_

_**Lefevre: **__How popular? _(Motions over two clients with hair like Veronica's) _Over __**half**__ of our clients this week have requested 'The Veronica' cut. Paris is wearing it. Nicole is wearing it. Mandy Moore and Lisa Loper are wearing it. Even Trina Echolls is newly shorn to resemble her brother's...friend._

* * *

Logan mumbled something under his breath, and Veronica thought she caught the words _'bitch' and_ _'whore'_.

"Trina?" Veronica asked, stunned at his vitriol.

"Her too...occasionally." He didn't elaborate further.

* * *

**[****Left side of the split screen cuts to Penny Bree****]**

_**Bree:**__ And how about color? Are your clients requesting 'Veronica Blonde'?_

_**Lefevre:**__ It's around fifty/fifty. _

_**Bree:**__ How much would 'The Veronica' run in your salon?_

_**Lefevre:**__ Cut and color would run around $650. The cut alone would be $400._

* * *

Veronica nearly spit out her coffee. "Six hundred and fifty dollars?" she said, incredulously. "I literally, chopped off a ponytail, and it didn't cost me a cent."

"Would you believe that my mom has been to a stylist in New York who charges almost $900?"

"Does that haircut come with gold-plating?"

Logan grinned. "I'll never forget the first time I saw you with your short hair. You'll have to tell me why you did that someday."

_Sure. I'll tell you that. When hell freezes over._

"I remember your insults."

"What? About your hair?" Logan asked.

"Obviously."

"You believed me?"

"Yes."

"I lied."

"Shocking."

Logan's gaze was unfocused and he wore a slight smile. "That was the day I knew the real Veronica was back. The hair. The clothes. In fact, it was as if the way you looked finally matched your true self. That was the first time I—" Logan cut himself off and glanced away looking just slightly embarrassed.

His words set off a flutter in Veronica's heart, and she hated that his opinion meant so much to her. _Didn't we just discuss this with ourselves, Veronica? Logan and Veronica can never be._

She shifted her focus back to the television where François Lefevre was rattling off details about the haircut.

* * *

_**Bree:**__ François_ _I'd like to thank you once again for talking to us today. _

_**Lefevre:**__ Any time, Penny._

_**Bree: **__Next up, we go to Deirdre Malone in New York City_

* * *

**[****Cuts to shot of Deidre Malone in a shoe store standing with a dark haired woman in her mid-twenties.****]**

_**Malone:**__ Thanks, Penny. I'm here in the John Fluevog - Manhattan store in Nolita, talking with store manager, Petra Kokinos. _

**[****Petra gives a shy wave to the camera.****]**

_**Malone:**__ Petra, tell us how Neptune Fever has affected your store._

_**Kokinos:**__ Well, in one of the photos of Veronica Mars, she's wearing our Fluevog Bondgirl boot._

**[****Screen splits. Malone and Kokinos display on the left side. Veronica's crossed-arms picture from earlier displays on the right.****]**

_**Malone:**__ What can you tell us about these boots? _

_**Kokinos:**_(holding up a single black boot) Well_, they're full-grain leather with beige contrast stitching. They have two mini-buckles at the top, and an engineer style buckles on the outside for fit. They retail for around $325._

* * *

"Or $12 in the thrift store," Veronica muttered. "I can't believe they're analyzing my clothing."

Logan looked at her sympathetically. "Welcome to my world."

"What's next? They're going to track down my jean skirt at Target?"

* * *

_**Malone:**__ And after Veronica's photo went public?_

_**Kokinos:**__ After the boots were identified, every Fluevog store in the U.S. sold out in of the Bondgirl in one day, as well as most of our Canadian stores. They're backordered until the middle of next month. I've had to turn away over thirty customers just today, looking for the Bondgirl, and virtually every phone call is to ask if we have it in stock. _

_**Malone: **__Has your store ever experienced anything like this before?_

_**Kokinos:**__ From what I understand, there was a rush when Madonna wore a pair of Fluevog platforms in her Truth or Dare movie, but no. Never anything like this. _

_**Malone: **__In your opinion, why does everybody want to be Veronica Mars?_

_**Kokinos: **__Veronica Mars takes a stand. And she looks great doing it._

_**Malone:**__ Great answer. Thank you Petra. Penny, back to you._

**[****Cuts to Penny Bree in the studio****]**

_**Bree:**__ Thanks Dierdre. Next up, we speak with legendary designer Romeo Scavo from his New York Fashion House. Hello Romeo._

* * *

**[Screen splits displaying Penny Bree on the left side and Romeo Scavo – a dark haired/dark eyed man with a James Bond-like air to him on the right.]**

_**Scavo:**__ Hello Penny, how are you today._

_**Bree:**__ Lovely, thank you. Now I understand you are creating a Veronica Mars-inspired fashion line for Macys._

_**Scavo:**__ That is correct._

_**Bree:**__ How would you describe Veronica's style?_

**[Scavo motions to an inspiration wall behind him. It appears to contain enlarged copies of virtually every photo taken of Veronica since her haircut and makeover.]**

_**Scavo:**__ I made a special trip to Neptune, California, yesterday. As my inspiration, I wanted to learn everything I could about Veronica Mars. While I was there, I spoke with many of her friends, classmates, and the clients she's solved cases for. _

_**Bree:**__ And what did you learn?_

_**Scavo: **__Like her mythological namesake, Veronica Mars is a warrior. A warrior whose weapon is her mind. This is a girl who rejects society's rules about class and gender, and this shows in her fashion sense._

**[Scavo begins pointing to individual photos on his inspiration wall.]**

_**Scavo:**__ Veronica Mars is denim, and corduroy, canvas and leather. In almost every ensemble, Veronica pairs elements of femininity and masculinity. She favors masculine footwear and boxy denim or military-inspired jackets, which she tends to wear with flirty skirts._ (Points to a clump of photos.) _When she wears feminine tops, like this pink off-the-shoulder shirt, _(points)_ or this delicate floral button-up, she pairs them with plain boyfriend-style jeans. She includes a variety of plaids in her wardrobe, like this skirt, these pants, and this wool pea coat. _(points, points, and points).

_**Scavo:**__ When it comes to accessories, Veronica gravitates toward leather pieces with bold, oversized hardware, like this double-width belt _(points)_, or these three-buckle boots _(points)_. Even her purses are far from delicate. She prefers large messenger bags in leather or canvas. _

_**Bree:**__ What can you tell us about your new line?_

_**Scavo: **__Well, I'm calling it MARS by Scavo, and it will be exclusive to Macys. It should be in stores in time for the holiday season._

* * *

"MARS, by Scavo," Logan said in a haughty voice. "She gets a freaking clothing line." He shook his head in amusement.

"Kill me now, and put me out of my misery," Veronica moaned.

* * *

_**Bree:**__ How about the boys? Are you planning any lines around Logan Echolls or Duncan Kane?_

_**Scavo:**_(laughs gently) _No, I won't be, although I would love to style them. _

_**Bree: **__If the Neptune Three were watching at this moment, what fashion advice would you offer them?_

_**Scavo:**__ For Veronica Mars? Don't change anything, darling. Your instincts are fabulous. As for Duncan Kane…he sticks with the classics. I haven't seen him wear anything offensive in any of his photos, but he hasn't wowed me, either. He could stand to liven things up a bit. Maybe add some color other than blue. _

_**Bree:**__ And Logan Echolls?_

_**Scavo:**_(shaking his head with a sad smile). _Sometimes he has great instincts, other times…well…_ (Shakes his head again). _The first bit of advice I would give him would be to incinerate the orange pants. Seriously, put them out of their misery! My second piece of advice would be to concentrate on fit. He does well with his jeans, but his other pants all appear to be a size too big, while some of his shirts appear to be too short. He has excellent taste in sweaters and jackets, however. _

_**Bree:**__ Thank you for speaking with us today, Romeo. _

_**Scavo:**__ Any time, Penny._

* * *

Veronica glanced at Logan who was staring at the TV with an amused grin.

"Wow," he said, shaking his head. "I'm a fashion _don't_?"

"Well, in your defense, you do wear your jeans well. And since you packed mostly jeans…"

"You like me in my jeans?"

"You never stop fishing for complements, do you?" Veronica asked.

"Only from you. Every other girl gives me my due validation." Logan pouted.

Veronica laughed softly. "You look good in your jeans," she said, patting Logan on the shoulder.

* * *

**[Split screen becomes full screen showing Penny Bree in studio]**

_**Bree: **__Now it's not only high-end fashion experiencing the Neptune effect. Shop owners across the country report that Neptune related merchandise is flying off the shelves. Next, we go to DeeAnn Donaldson in Los Angeles._

**[****Cuts to shot of DeeAnn Donaldson standing with a dark haired and hawk-nosed man in his mid-thirties.****]**

_**Donaldson:**__ Thanks, Penny. I'm here at 'Cover Yourself', talking with the owner Agostino Nieri. Mr. Nieri, tell us about 'Cover Yourself'._

_**Nieri:**__ Hello, DeeAnn. Cover Yourself is a chain of tee shirt shops based here in Los Angeles, with stores in twelve states in the West and the South. _

_**Donaldson:**__ How has your business been affected by the Neptune Three?_

_**Nieri: **_(excited and slightly hyper)_ Our line of Neptune merchandise has become instant best-sellers._

_**Donaldson: **__What are your top selling items?_

_**Nieri:**_(leading Donaldson to a wall of tee shirts.) _Our top seller is the Neptune Three tee shirt._ (The shirt he points to is screen printed with the same crossed-arms photo of Veronica with Logan and Duncan Photoshopped into the background) _After that,_ o_ur 'Team Logan' and 'Team Duncan' shirts are our hottest sellers_. (Each shirt has a screen-printed photo of the requisite boy)

_**Donaldson: **__What team is America on?_

_**Nieri:**__ Well, we're currently selling three 'Team Logan' shirts for every one 'Team Duncan'._

* * *

"Obviously." Logan said.

"Aren't we all on the same team?" Veronica asked.

Logan smirked at her. "Right…Play dumb, Veronica."

Veronica glared at him.

* * *

_**Donaldson:**__ What else is selling well?_

_**Nieri:**__ Well, after those, our top seller is the 'Mars Investigations' shirt. _(The shirt he points to has the Mars Investigations logo) _ We've also sold a lot of 'Logan's Run' and 'Run Logan Run', 'America Runs With Duncan', 'Pick Me, Veronica' and... surprisingly...'Fleece Me, Sheriff Lamb'._

_**Donaldson:**__ Are you only selling Neptune tee shirts?_

_**Nieri:**__ No. Our four most popular designs - The Neptune Three, Team Logan, Team Duncan and Mars Investigations also come in mouse pads and tote bags. We have The Neptune Three poster, _(he sweeps his arm towards a poster). _Our 'Team Logan'/'Team Duncan' bracelets are strong sellers, and surprisingly, pookah shell necklaces are selling out all over the country. _

_**Donaldson:**__ Because Logan Echolls wears one in all of his photos?_

_**Nieri: **__Right, they're mostly purchased by girls as gifts for their boyfriends._ _We've sold out of the 'Team Logan' women's panty, but we still have some Team Duncan in stock_. (He points to a pair of white panties with black lettering.)

* * *

Veronica and Logan stared at each other with dropped jaws for several moments before Logan spoke.

"I'm used to getting _into_ girls' panties, but…"

"You couldn't resist going for the easy joke, could you?" Veronica said rolling her eyes.

* * *

_**Donaldson:**__ I'd like to thank you for talking to me, today, Mr. Nieri. _

_**Nieri:**__ Any time, Miss Donaldson. Thanks for stopping by. Your viewers are welcome to stop in to any of our Cover Yourself locations. Tell us you saw us on TV, and save 10% on your Neptune purchases. _

**[****Cuts to Penny Bree in the studio****]**

_**Bree:**__ Thanks DeeAnn. Next up, our own Darren Spencer went to the streets earlier to find out how __**you**__ feel about The Neptune Three._

* * *

**[Cut to Darren Spencer standing on a busy street corner]**

_**Spencer:**__ Thanks Penny. By now, pretty much everyone has seen the video statement made by Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls. I took to the streets to find out how America feels about The Neptune Three._

* * *

Veronica looked at Logan. "We should just prepare ourselves now. This is going to be really awkward."

"How so?"

"Because all the media cares about is whether I'm dating one of you – with all of that Team Logan/Team Duncan stuff."

"The only thing awkward is that anybody would think that DK was any competition for me."

Veronica gaped at Logan in disbelief. "Oh, _really_?" she asked. "Wow! So you're saying that in a contest for my affections, Duncan would be no competition? Cause I seem to remember you accusing me last night of wanting to reunite with him."

"And you reassured me that you wouldn't, but I didn't mean it like that. I meant that Duncan would be no competition for me for the affections of any _ordinary_ girl. Obviously, you're a special case."

"Nice cover," Veronica said.

* * *

**[Cut to a girl in her mid-teens. Her blond hair has been Veronica'd and she wears an outfit almost identical to Veronica's in the 'crossed-arms photo'.]**

_**Girl:**_(breathlessly) _Hi, I'm __Jennie Lozada, and I am a huge fan of the The Neptune Three. When this story came out a few days ago, I instantly created a fan forum for them. Two days later, we already have over a thousand registered users. It's LoganVeronicaDuncan-at-yourforums-dot-com. I would love more people to join. I've also started a Neptune 3 group on MySpace with several hundred members. _

_**Spencer:**__ Why do you consider yourself a fan?_

_**Jennie Lozada:**__ Well I've always been a fan of Logan Echolls. Like from all of those Echolls family photo shoots in People and stuff. My mom likes Aaron Echolls, but he's too old. Logan is gorgeous. So is Duncan Kane. And Veronica Mars? She is a rock star._

_**Spencer:**__ Real quick, before I move on…Team Logan or Team Duncan?_

_**Jennie Lozada:**__ Personally? I'm Team Logan, but we have plenty of Team Duncan-ers on our fan forum. It's a no hate place._

* * *

"Score one for me, from the Veronica wannabe." Logan said.

"That's the only Veronica you'll be scoring with," Veronica grumbled.

She didn't much like Logan's answering grin. It looked too much like a challenge.

* * *

**[Cut to a ****short and burly woman in her mid-thirties with tanned skin. She has wavy, long strawberry blond hair and green eyes.]**

_**Lady:**__ Yes, I saw the video statement. First thoughts? I think those kids are in real danger. I understand that Liam guy is still on the streets? _(She looks to Spencer for confirmation) _ Yeah, he gave me the willies when he was threatening them in the video. I honestly, hope they get what they asked for. The chance to just live out their lives in peace. _

_**Spencer:**__ Team Logan or Team Duncan?_

_**Lady:**__ Oh...Well I don't know much about Duncan Kane, except that he broods a lot and stares off into space. I'd have to say Team Logan. I liked what I saw of him on that video. I've always liked Aaron Echolls, but - dare I say? – I think his son has even more charisma. I guess that's what you get when you have two actor parents._

* * *

"Oh great. Like your head wasn't big enough?"

"For the first time ever, I wish that Daddy Dearest was in the country."

* * *

**[Cut to two women in their early twenties. Both are of average height with shoulder length hair of light brown. One has blue eyes and the other brown]**

_**Girl A:**__ There was this…vibe…on that video between Logan and Veronica._

_**Girl B: **__Yeah, a flirty vibe._

_**Girl A:**__ Like they were totally into each other, but wouldn't admit it. _

_**Girl B:**__ And you could tell that she bosses him around a lot and he likes it._

_**Girl A:**__ Guys totally love a strong woman_

_**Girl B:**__ Totally._

_**Girl A:**__ Remember that guy they go to school with? The big blond surfer dude?_

_**Girl B:**__ Yeah, his name was Dick something. I remember, because I was thinking: why would he go through life named Dick when he could be Rich or Richie or Rick or Ricky._

_**Girl A:**__ Yeah, him. Remember how he said Logan and Veronica had mad U.S.T?_

_**Girl B:**__ Yeah, he was totally right, wasn't he? Guess he's not as dumb as he looks. _

_**Spencer:**__ So I take it you two are Team Logan?_

_**Girl A:**__ Totally! _

_**Girl B: **__Team Logan all the way!_

* * *

"They made a good point," Logan said.

"That Dick could have chosen four other nicknames?"

"Well, I was going to say that strong women are hot, but that too."

* * *

**[Cut to a plump black lady in her forties with a chin-length bob and warm eyes]**

_**Lady:**__ Yeah, I watched that video. That Logan Echolls…_ (She shakes her head amusedly)

_**Spencer:**__ What about him?_

_**Lady:**__ You can just tell he's a charmer. He's the type of guy who will look you straight in the eyes, all innocently and say: 'Yes dear, I did act like a complete jerk, but you'll forgive me because I'm adorable, right?'_

_**Spencer:**__ So I take it you're not Team Logan._

_**Lady:**_(looks at him as if he's crazy) Of_**course**__, I'm Team Logan! You get your man, Veronica Mars! And then show him who's boss!_

* * *

"Sounds pretty much like us." Logan gave Veronica a devilish grin that she couldn't help but respond to.

"You think I forgave you because you're adorable?" Veronica snickered.

"Well, it certainly didn't _hurt_ my chances. How could you possibly stay mad at the eye candy?"

"Yeah…I should probably get started on those 'showing-you-who's-boss' lessons."

"You get your man, Veronica Mars." Logan said, sassily.

* * *

**[Cut to a**** short and lean woman in her early twenties with coppery skin and loose, wispy, long golden-brown hair and brown eyes.]**

_**Woman:**__ The statement video? Yeah_. _How cool is Veronica Mars? If they ever clear this stuff up, she could have a future in stunt driving._

_**Spencer:**__ Team Logan or Team Duncan?_

_**Woman:**__ Doesn't Veronica already have an established relationship with Duncan Kane? They looked pretty happy in those old photos._

* * *

"Boo!" Logan said. He set his empty coffee cup on the nightstand, and scooted down so that he was laying down, his hands crossed under his head.

"You can't even let your BFF have a single point?"

"Team Duncan sucks!" he whined, laughing up at Veronica, who was still sitting to his right, her back propped against the headboard.

* * *

**[Cut to a v****ery tall and stocky woman with ivory skin, straight, long fiery red hair, and wide blue eyes.]**

_**Lady:**__ I have to admit, I'm very disturbed by these reports. This young girl, Veronica Mars was brutally beaten, and nearly raped, and all anybody cares about is which rich boy she's dating?_

_**Spencer:**__ So I probably shouldn't ask you if you're Team Logan or Team Duncan?_

_**Lady: **_(scowling) _I'm 'Team-Veronica-takes-some-time-to-focus-on-her-emotional-and-physical-health-before-even-thinking-about-jumping-into-a-relationship. And after that? If she chooses to date, she should find somebody completely new. Face it, both of these boys have exhibited violence and instability in the past, and neither one of them have treated her with the respect she deserves. One hazed her repeatedly, and the other stood back and allowed it to happen. She can do much better._

* * *

"Damn!" Logan spat, obviously upset. "What do I have to do to live that stuff down?"

"Since when do you care what people think about you?"

"I care what _you_ think, and every time the past comes up, I'm afraid you're going to get mad at me all over again."

"Logan…" Veronica's left hand began idly stroking Logan's hair, much like his mother used to do. He sensed, a moment later, that she was surprised by her actions and he reached up to hold her hand in place before she could pull it away, being sure to avoid eye contact. Keeping it casual. She paused for a moment, and then resumed stroking his hair.

* * *

**[Cut to two girls in high school uniforms. The first is very short and gaunt and has tawny brown 'Veronica'd' hair and tilted brown eyes. The second is tall and slender and has curly shoulder-length hair of pale red, and blue eyes.]**

_**Girl A:**__ I think Veronica Mars is like a total role model or something. As girls, I think we can learn a lot from her about…um…being a detective and stuff._

_**Girl B:**_(shaking her head at her friend) _We can learn from Veronica how to stand up for what is right and how to be strong women who don't back down from our principles._

_**Girl A: **_(giggling) _And how to get two hot boys to like you._

_**Girl B: **_(silently shakes head)

_**Spencer:**__ Team Logan or Team Duncan?_

_**Girl B: **__Logan_

_**Girl A: **__Duncan_

_**Girl B:**_ (silently shakes her head again)

* * *

**[Cut to two good-looking guys in their early twenties]**

**Guy A:** The Neptune Three? Yeah, Veronica Mars is the perfect woman. Smart. Sexy.

**Guy B:** The way she drives.

**Guy A:** Yeah, the way she drives. Marry me, Veronica Mars! I'll keep that Fitzpatrick dude away.

* * *

"Sorry man, she already has a fiancé." Logan grumbled.

"Do I? Thought that was Nolan and Victoria."

"Same difference,"

* * *

**[****Cut to a tiny lady in her sixties with silver hair and a large nose.****]**

_**Spencer:**__ Have you been following the case of the Neptune Three?_

_**Lady:**__ Huh?_

_**Spencer:**__ The three missing teenagers from Neptune California?_

_**Lady:**__ Oh...oh...yeah. Aaron Eckhart's kid._

_**Spencer:**__ No, that would be Aaron Echolls. _

_**Lady:**__ Yeah...Echolls...Aaron Echolls. He was in that pollution movie where Juliette Robbins dressed like a harlot and tried to sue an insurance company._

_**Spencer:**__ No, that was Aaron Eckhart who starred in Erin Brockovich with Julia Roberts. Aaron Echolls starred in 'Breaking Point' and 'Beyond the Breaking Point'. _

_**Lady:**__ Oh right…right…Well, I think those kids should have gone straight to the police. The police are there to protect you. _

_**Spencer:**__ So you don't believe their claims that Sheriff Lamb is corrupt?_

_**Lady:**__ He's a police officer. Why would he be corrupt? And what was that girl thinking wearing a skirt that short? She was asking for it. Back in my days…_

* * *

"Nice! Blame the victim!" Logan yelled at the television. "So if your granddaughters wore a short skirt, they'd deserve to be raped?"

"Logan…" Veronica said. "She's from a different generation. You can't reason with them. Especially through a TV set."

Over the years that they had been friends, Logan had always been very physical with Veronica - using her for a pillow, snuggling next to her on the couch when they all watched movies together, roughhousing, wrestling and tickle fights. Now he was trying to work his way back to where they used to be.

Logan rolled onto his side and then scooted so that his head was on Veronica's lap.

"What do you think you're doing, Logan?"

"Getting a better angle to watch TV, my neck was starting to hurt."

"You could have just sat back up like me,"

Logan pressed his hand against hers again nudging her to rub his head some more. "But this is more comfy."

Veronica sighed, and then began rubbing his head again. "You always were like a puppy begging for a belly rub."

"My belly's that way," Logan grinned impishly, and pointed down.

"Perv," Veronica said, with a groan.

She didn't notice the secretive little grin on his face. His head was in her lap. She was touching him, and they were gradually getting back to where they were supposed to be.

* * *

**[Cuts to a medium height lady with caramel-colored hair in her late twenties]**

_**Lady:**__ The Neptune Three? I'm not sure how I feel. Veronica Mars is a fascinating person. I'm not sure if I would consider her a role model for young girls. She was well intentioned, and she apparently has nerves of steel, but the fact that she went after drug dealers alone shows judgment issues. I don't think that's a message we want to show young girls. On the other hand, she took a stand against crime. That's a better message to young girls than getting out of vehicles wearing no underwear._

_**Spencer:**__ Did they do the right thing, going on the run together?_

_**Lady:**__ Honestly? I think they did. After seeing the video of that Fitzpatrick guy making threats, I have no doubt that their lives were in danger._

_**Spencer:**__ Team Logan or Team Duncan?_

_**Lady:**__ Neither? Veronica Mars is a smart and motivated girl. Why does she need a rich boyfriend to be complete?_

* * *

"Thank you!" Veronica said. "I never asked to be a role model."

* * *

**[Cuts to a very pretty girl of around eighteen with shoulder length dark brown hair and sparkling brown cats eyes]**

_**Girl: **__Veronica Mars is AMAZING. Her attitude, her style, her bravery, her driving skills. This Neptune Three thing is better than fiction. I'm riveted by them every time they're on TV._

_**Spencer:**__ Team Logan or Team Duncan?_

_**Girl:**_(with a saucy smile) _Neither! Team Jessica all the way. _(She points to herself and waggles her eyebrows at the camera before blowing a kiss.)

* * *

"Oh. My. God," Logan said. "Please make that happen. Where can I get a Team Jessica shirt?"

"Ouch!" he whined when Veronica pulled his hair. "What? You're hot. She's hot. I'm a guy."

* * *

**[Cut to two black teen boys.]**

_**Boy A:**__ It just goes to show. Rich white boys will get away with anything._

_**Boy B:**__ We get pulled over just for driving down the street while black, and these guys __**kill**__ somebody and get to roam freely around the country. _

_**Boy A:**__ People are acting like these guys are heroes or something!_

_**Boy B: **__ Money will buy anything._

* * *

**[Cut to redhead in her late twenties****]**

_**Lady**__: Shouldn't that Liam guy be in custody or something? He threatened to rape and murder Veronica Mars right on tape, and then chased them at high speeds. Isn't that a crime? Though, to be honest it disturbs me just as much that Duncan Kane is on the streets. I know he has some kind of disease or something, but he did kill a man. He makes me uneasy._

* * *

Logan shifted a bit so that he could look up into Veronica's eyes. She looked worried, too.

"He'll be okay, Veronica," he said. "I just know he'll be fine."

"I hope you're right," she answered.

* * *

**[Cut to a petite, attractive, Italian lady in her early forties.]**

_**Lady:**__ Forget Team Logan and Team Duncan. _(Peels off her jacket revealing a Mars Investigations tee shirt) _Sign me up for Team Keith Mars. That's __**my**__ kind of man._

* * *

"I don't know whether to cheer for that, or feel icky because somebody thinks of my dad as a sex symbol."

"Talk to me when your dad wins Sexiest Man Alive."

"Touché."

* * *

**[Cut to three college-aged boys]**

_**Boy 1:**__ Can't blame those guys. If I had a girlfriend that looked like Veronica Mars, I would do whatever was necessary to take care of her too._

_**Spencer:**__ Which boy do you think is her boyfriend?_

_**Boy 2:**__ I'd guess the taller one. Echolls. He seems more like the Alpha male of the two._

_**Boy 3: **__If I were them, I would take the fight to that Ian dude. _

_**Boy 1: **__Yeah, they could take him, right? _

_**Boy 2:**__ No, way man. He's meth head and mafia. They can't win._

* * *

**[Cut to a gorgeous blonde bombshell-type of around seventeen. She is petite, but very curvy and well endowed.]**

_**Blonde:**__ The Neptune Three, huh? _(Smirks) _You know…Logan Echolls spent a couple weeks here this past summer. We went out on a few dates._

Veronica felt Logan stiffen under her hand. Glancing down, she noticed guilt written across his face.

_**Spencer:**__ Really? What was he like in person?_

_**Blonde: **__Who knows? _(Leers at the camera) _We didn't spend much time talking. _

"Oh my God! You slept with her!" Veronica yelled, shoving Logan's head off her lap. "Get off of me!"

_Of course, he slept with her. She's beautiful, and has huge boobs. Just like Lilly._

"What? I was single then!" Logan protested, defensively.

"You still are."

_**Spencer:**__ Oh…Um…So I take it you're Team Logan?_

_**Blonde:**__ Oh, yes! I am most definitely Team Logan. Veronica Mars, if you're not hooking up with Logan, you have no idea what you're missing._

Logan scooted to a half-sitting position and leaned against Veronica, pulling her left arm around his neck and giving her puppy dog eyes. "Don't be jealous, baby. You know I only want to be fake-engaged to you."

"Jealous?" Veronica's jaw dropped. "Maybe I just don't want you getting skanky girl germs all over me."

"You heard her. You have no idea what you're missing," Logan smirked and stretched up to kiss her on the cheek.

Veronica used her free hand to wipe off his kiss. "Skanky girl genes," she explained.

* * *

**[****Cut to three teenage girls. A blonde with a Veronica cut, a brunette with a Veronica cut and an Asian girl with glossy black hair.****]**

_**Girl A:**__ Logan Echolls is so hot. I hope he and Veronica really are together._

_**Girl B:**__ Logan hot? I think Duncan is much hotter with those blue eyes. It's so romantic how he and Veronica reunited and went on the run together. _

_**Girl A:**__ if Duncan and Veronica are together, why do we only see her on video with Logan – first at Target and then their statement?_

_**Girl B: **__Who cares? I like Duncan way better. He seems like he's a much nicer person than Logan is._

_**Girl A: **__ And way more boring. But what else should I expect from you. You were Team Dawson too, so there's no accounting for taste. Logan is more like Pacey._

_**Girl B**__: Duncan isn't like Dawson. He's like Angel. _(Sighs) _All brooding and mysterious._

_**Girl A:**__ And Logan is more like Spike. The snarky one whom everybody likes. _

_**Girl B:**__ You're wrong. Everybody likes Angel better. He even got his own show.  
__**Girl A:**__ And I never had to watch him mope around again.  
__**Girl B: **__Why do you always have to be so mean?  
__**Girl A:**__ Why do you always have to be so ignorant?  
__**Girl B:**_(shoves Girl A out of the frame)  
**Girl A:** (shoves back, knocking Girl B out of the frame)  
_**Girl C:**_(now alone in the frame) Fangirls! (Rolls her eyes, exagerratedly)

* * *

"What the hell just happened there?" Veronica asked.

"Fangirls? Dad's had some crazies, but he's never been in the middle of a love triangle thing."

"This. Is. Not. A. Love. Triangle," Veronica said.

"Mmm hmm," Logan said.

Veronica did not like the way he was looking at her. A slight smirk with a knowing glance - as if she were missing something right in front of her face.

"This is not a love triangle," she repeated.

"I know," he murmured, but he still had that look on his face.

She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap him, or kiss him, but the sound of the bathroom door lock disengaging, rendered the decision moot.

Veronica and Logan jumped apart as if they had just been caught making out by her father. By the time Duncan stepped out of the bathroom, Logan was sitting up and there was enough space between them to fit another person.

When their eyes met again, they were both twinkling with suppressed laughter.

* * *

**Duncan - Day Five - Dallas, TX - Lakeview Court Motel - Room 118**

* * *

Since he'd woken, Duncan had been on the verge of one panic attack after another, and it wasn't yet 9:00 AM.

He could breathe now, though. He was squeaky clean, well dressed, and groomed. It meant nothing in the larger scheme of things, but string together enough small measures of control, and he might become at least...functional.

He reached for the bathroom doorknob, thumbing the lock, and then hesitated. On the other side of that door were Veronica and Logan. The girl he'd spent the better part of a year trying to forget, and the best friend who had been bolstering him ever since Lilly died. He'd seen far too much worry and concern in Logan's eyes over the past year, and he could only imagine how bad it would be now.

The truly ironic part was, despite the fact that he'd gone fugue for four days after killing a man, he hadn't felt this clear-headed in ages. It had been well over a week since that first anti-depressant had fallen down the drain, and he could think again. Feel again.

He turned the knob.

Veronica and Logan were on the second bed watching TV and silently laughing at some private joke. That would take some getting used to.

When Veronica noticed him, she reached for the remote and turned off the TV. They both eyed him warily.

_They're sizing me up. Waiting to see if I'm going to snap again. _

"What?" he laughed nervously. "Did I do something else I can't remember?"

"No ," Logan said. "It's just 'Man On The Street' interviews

"And you don't want me to see them?"

"I don't know…" Logan started, his face serious. "I just know how fragile your ego is, and... I guess there's no easy way to say this...America likes me better."

Duncan snorted. "Don't worry Logan. I'm sure once they get to know you, they'll despise you like the rest of us."

Logan let out a relieved laugh. "Gee DK, you're the best! I knew there was a reason I keep you around as my best friend."

The subtle tension in Logan's posture seemed to melt away, and Duncan could see relief on his face. Logan believed in him still.

Veronica would be much tougher to convince. He couldn't bury his head in the sand any longer pretending she didn't exist. Somehow, their lives had become entangled once again, and this time it was a Gordian freaking knot.

Still, it was hard for him to look at her. A year's worth of shame and nausea was a hard habit to break. He took a deep breath, steeled himself, as if for battle, and took a seat on the edge of his bed.

"Veronica…" he started, bringing his eyes up to meet hers. "I know I've been in self-pity mode since I woke up this morning, but...I need to tell you how sorry I am about what happened to you."

Surprise flickered in her eyes for a moment, before she offered him a smile. It wasn't a warm smile - she was still too wary for that - but it was sincere enough. "I appreciate the sentiment, Duncan."

Duncan nodded. That would have to do for now. They weren't going to become friends again overnight.

"So...um…" Duncan started. "Do we have a plan or something?"

"Our truck is in a chop shop being painted and disguised, so we're stuck here in Dallas until tomorrow night. Then, we're heading to Florida. Nicholas Key. My dad has a secret yacht there we can live on while he's in the Czech Republic filming his latest travesty."

"_The_ Nicholas Key? How'd your dad pull that off?"

Logan just stared at him.

"Okay, dumb question," Duncan acknowledged.

"Ronnie and I were talking, and we think you should probably see Dr. Tony."

"In case you're malnourished, or need any follow-up care." Veronica added.

Duncan nodded. "Oh...okay...who is Dr. Tony?"

"We're at a motel - Lakeview Court." Logan said. "It's owned by this lady Peggy, who's like an angel or something, and Dr. Tony is her son. He had you at his clinic for twenty-four hours, and brought you back last night."

"He's a really nice guy. You'll like him," Veronica said.

"He's a player who wants to get into Veronica's pants, but other than that, he's not half bad."

Veronica elbowed Logan in the ribs. "He does NOT want to get in my pants." Turning to Duncan, she added, "Logan is projecting his own nefarious treatment of women upon Dr. Tony,"

"Projecting? Big words, Nancy Drew." Logan laughed. "This girl knows absolutely nothing about men," he told Duncan, shaking his head sadly.

"How could I? You spent the last year chasing off any guy who tried to get near me." Veronica argued.

"Ah...this again..." Logan grinned, cracking his knuckles as if for battle.

Duncan felt a smile tugging at his lips. This was banter, not a serious argument. Somehow, Logan and Veronica had become friends again. Close enough friends that their previous estrangement wasn't a taboo subject.

For a moment, he felt absurdly happy. So many times over the past year, he'd wanted to reach out to Veronica. To heal the rift between the remaining three members of the Fab Four. He'd even broached the subject once or twice, But Logan had been adamantly opposed to it, and Duncan had neither the energy nor the passion to push back. It was so much easier to avoid her anyway.

Logan had never been willing to discuss the source of his hate-on for Veronica, just as Duncan had never been willing to discuss the breakup. To push the matter would have been hypocritical.

But now - by some miracle - Logan and Veronica had managed to heal their relationship by themselves - without him to referee.

He realized that they had stopped bickering, and were staring at him.

"What?"

"You're the one staring, dude." Logan said.

"You two are friends again," Duncan observed, dumbly.

"Yeah…" Veronica nodded, as if he were stating the obvious. "It's kind of hard to hate when you're desperately trying to keep each other alive."

"No…This is more than a friendship of convenience." Duncan couldn't quite put his finger on it. "It's like before, only…different."

"Dude, you've slept through a war these past few days. Veronica is like my…?"

"Battle buddy?" Veronica suggested.

"Yeah…" Logan grinned at her. "Or...comrade in arms."

Their eyes met again in that amused _nobody-but-us-could-ever-understand_ look.

"It's going to take some getting used to," Duncan said. "It's almost...surreal...seeing you two get along."

"Oh, we don't always get along," Veronica said.

"Yeah, you should have seen us going at it last night. I'm surprised she didn't wake you right out of your stupor with all of that yowling."

"_My_ yowling?" Veronica gasped. "I seem to remember you raising your voice."

"What were you fighting about?" Duncan asked.

"Nothing," Logan and Veronica said, simultaneously.

_What's that all about? _

"That's how I ended up in bed with you, though," Veronica said. "I'll admit, it was a bit of a tantrum move, on my part."

"Where do you usually sleep," Duncan asked. He just _had_ to ask.

Veronica and Logan did that secret communication thing they had been doing all morning.

"I sleep with Logan," Veronica looked him straight in the eyes, daring him to have a problem with it. "And I'm not going to stop."

"Oh..." was all that Duncan could say.

"It's not like that," Logan jumped in. "Nothing's happened. Trust me; it's a_ good_ thing we sleep together."

_Oh, this ought to be good._

"Not that we have to explain ourselves to you," Veronica cut in. "But I've been having these nightmares, where Ciaran and Liam Fitzpatrick take turns trying to rape me." She shuddered. "They're not very pleasant."

"I'm truly sorry," Duncan said sincerely. He knew all about nightmares. He'd been having them for a year.

"And every time she's tried to sleep alone, she's woken up yelling and screaming."

"Except when I'm with Logan. Somehow, his presence keeps the nightmares at bay."

"It's the only way that any of us are going to get any sleep." Logan said. "Last night was particularly bad."

"I understand," Duncan said. What else could he say? _Quit comforting my ex-girlfriend/sister?_ No, if Logan said nothing happened, nothing happened. Logan wouldn't lie to him.

"Well, since you're being so understanding…in the interest of full disclosure..." Logan started.

"What else?" Duncan asked, afraid to hear the answer.

"Veronica and I are kind of engaged. At least that's our cover story."

Veronica gave Logan a, '_why'd-you-have-to-go-and-bring-that-up?_' look, and then held up her left hand, wiggling it so that the small diamond engagement ring on her finger caught the light.

"Cover story?"

"Yeah, you and Veronica are brother and sister."

Duncan almost choked. "_What_ did you just say?"

"Your alias is...what is his alias again?"

"Declan Marshall," Veronica filled in. "I'm Victoria Marshall, your big sister. My fiancé, Nolan Ellis…" she gestured to Logan. "...and I are driving you to a mental hospital due to your catatonia. At least we were. We'll have to come up with a new destination now."

"It was Weevil's idea," Logan said.

At Duncan's blank look, Logan clarified. "Weevil Navarro. Leader of the PCHers, Mrs. Navarro's grandson, the guy Lilly was fucking behind my back." His eyes grew flinty at the last statement.

Duncan glanced a question at Veronica, who nodded in agreement. "It's true. He knew about her birthmark."

Duncan deliberated over that for a moment. "So, you think? That night at the bonfire?"

Logan slapped his forehead. "I forgot about that. Of _course_, that's why they left without a fight. And here I thought it was my ferocious punching skills. Fucking Lilly!"

Duncan didn't know what to say. He'd known that Lilly wasn't faithful. Hell, even Logan had known. They'd just never known who the other guy was.

"So what did Weevil have to do with the cover story?"

"Oh, he thought the whole thing up, and brought us fake driver's licenses." Logan said. "He thought if Veronica was engaged, it would keep the assholes away from her."

"How's that working out?"

Logan scowled. "Some guys just can't take a hint. We went out the other night, and three guys tried to pick her up right in front of me. "

"Maybe they didn't see the ring?" Duncan offered.

"Duncan, we do the affectionate thing in public. Hand holding, flirting, etcetera. There's no way they didn't know. Luckily, Veronica handled them."

_Just ignore that throbbing ache in your belly. It's only a show they're putting on._

"Hey, I have to call Dr. Tony," Logan said. "Get yourself some coffee, Duncan," he gestured to the coffee bar.

Duncan snickered. "Who was dumb enough to put two caffeine addicts like you in a room with a coffee pot? Is there any tea? Maybe some green tea?"

Logan groaned. "Will you freaking man-up and drink some coffee? There's no tea drinking in war. Plus, coffee will put hair on your chest. Just ask Veronica."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "I think there may be some tea packets over there."

"I just don't like having unnecessary caffeine. Is there any food?" Duncan asked.

"Pop-tarts, Cap'n Crunch, cookies, chips," Veronica said.

"You're trying to kill me," Duncan laughed. "I meant real food."

Veronica shrugged. "You seemed to like those nutrition drinks we've been feeding you all week."

"I'll just get something later," Duncan said.

A moment later, Logan was off the phone. "He said he can clear up his schedule in two hours. That'll give Ronnie and I time to shower."

* * *

While Logan was in the shower, Veronica made Duncan sit and record a video statement. He kept it simple. He'd had an epileptic episode. He had no memory of the episode or killing Ciaran Fitzpatrick. His first memory was 'coming to' at Logan's house, where they came to the mutual decision to leave Neptune. He had not, in any way, been kidnapped.

Once she was satisfied, Veronica emailed it to a news reporter she trusted.

* * *

While Veronica was in the shower, Logan took Duncan to the motel office to meet Peggy, the angelic proprietor.

"Oh, look at you, up and moving around," Peggy said, pulling Duncan into her arms.

He faltered for a moment, and then returned the hug, oddly touched by this stranger's warm welcome. His mother had never been a toucher, and his father rarely did, but Peggy's warm embrace was his first bit of comfort since he'd woken.

"You have to be starving," she said, pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"A bit," Duncan admitted. "But not enough to try to eat that garbage Logan and Veronica try to pass off for food."

"Let's see what I can whip up for you," Peggy said, disappearing through a doorway behind the counter before Duncan could even put up a token protest.

"What're you waiting for?" Logan asked putting a hand on Duncan's shoulder and guiding him through the same doorway into a gleaming white kitchen.

"Heads up," Peggy called, and Logan caught the apple she tossed at him.

"Ahh...Peggy," he grinned. "You know me so well. How about I ditch that rotten fiancée of mine, and you and I run away together?"

"Don't tempt me, you little rogue." Peggy laughed. "That so-called rotten fiancée of yours carries a taser and knows how to use it."

"Don't worry about Ronnie. She'd probably pay you to take me off her hands."

"I think you underestimate your charm, young man." Peggy wiggled her finger at Logan. "Duncan, what can I get for you? Eggs? Oatmeal? Toast?"

"Oatmeal would be great, thank you," Duncan answered.

Several minutes later, Peggy placed a steaming bowl of oatmeal in front of him. "What would you like in it? Maple? Brown Sugar? Pecans? Raisins? Cinnamon? "

"Maple syrup is good, thank you." Duncan gave her a nervous smile.

Peggy produced a bottle of pure maple from the fridge and handed it to Duncan.

"So, DK has an appointment with Dr. Tony in...a little over an hour," Logan said. "Where exactly is this clinic. You mentioned three blocks from here?"

"Yes. Make a left out of the parking lot, and it's about three blocks down on the right. It's called the Horizon Clinic. It's in a short brick building."

"Got it," Logan said.

"Could I have you boys do me a favor while you're out?" Peggy asked.

"Let me think...you took us in knowing we were fugitives, gave us a room in the empty wing of the motel so nobody would see us, and keep me stocked with apples. Like I could resist you anything." Logan said.

"Thanks sweetie, if I give you a list, will you pick a few things for me at 7-Eleven? It's a few blocks further than the clinic, and you can take the truck. I'm stuck here until at least 5:00."

"Definitely," Logan said, accepting the ring of keys from her and shoving them in his pocket. "DK, finish your oatmeal, and I'll go see if V is ready. We can do 7 Eleven first." He hurried out of the room.

Peggy sat down across from Duncan. "Now tell me how you're really doing."

"I'm okay, ma'am." `

"Of course, you're not okay," Peggy said. "You've had a traumatic experience. My son Tony can help with your physical health, but your emotional health is just as important."

"Thank you. It's just...an adjustment. It seems like the whole world's gone crazy," Duncan said.

"The media coverage?" Peggy asked.

"No, I haven't seen much of that, yet. It's Logan and Veronica. Five days ago, they hated each other's guts."

"Do you really believe that?" Peggy asked, gently.

Duncan considered the idea. "No...It never made sense. But they acted like they hated each other."

"And now things have changed."

"Yeah, things have changed," Duncan said. "I hate to say it, but I think I might be jealous." He looked away in embarrassment.

"Because you still have feelings for Veronica?" Peggy asked.

"What?" Duncan asked, surprised. "No, not that kind of jealous. It's just that...Logan has been my best friend ever since Tommy Lewis tried to make me eat a worm in kindergarten."

"And now?"

"It's crazy, but I think Logan and Veronica are best friends, now."

"They've been through a lot together," Peggy said. "It's natural for them to get closer,"

"I know, but it's more than close. It's as if they speak this secret language with their eyes. And they have all of these inside jokes. And they sit on the same bed to watch TV. They even sleep together. And it's only been five days. How is that even possible? Can people become best friends in five days?"

"Shared trauma can create rock solid bonds. Are you afraid that their relationship is going to turn romantic?"

"No. Logan said there's nothing going on,"

"Then, what are you really afraid of, Duncan?"

"I guess...that I won't have a place in their new...dynamic. I'm the one who got them into this mess, and they've been doing just fine without me. I guess I'm afraid that I'm going to lose my friend. And that Veronica will never be my friend again. I treated her pretty badly."

"So did Logan," Peggy pointed out.

Duncan's lips curled into a wry grin. "So you think I have a chance of fitting in?"

"I think you have some very loyal friends," Peggy said, warmly. "You'll be fine."

* * *

**Logan – Day Five – Dallas, TX, 7-Eleven**

* * *

Logan pulled Peggy's truck behind the 7-Eleven and threw it into Park. "Back in a few minutes," he said, pulling on his black baseball cap, and tucking his glasses into his front shirt pocket.

"Wait up," Veronica said. "I want a Slushee." She handed her Seattle guidebook to Duncan in the back seat, "Here, study this. Our cover story is that we're from Seattle. Memorize some details. You need anything?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks." Duncan said, already beginning to skim pages in the book.

Logan waited for Veronica to catch up, and they walked around the corner together, the plain brick wall of the building to their right. She was looking super-hot today in those khaki short shorts - the girl had some serious legs for such a tiny thing. She wore the long blonde 'Texas wig' and a snug red tee shirt with a black scrollwork pattern. She must have been thinking of Lilly while she was shopping at Target, because she'd been wearing a lot of red lately. Logan approved. It was definitely her color.

Once the truck was out of sight, he stopped, touching her arm.

"So...what do you think?" he asked.

"About Duncan? Too soon to tell."

"I think he's going to be okay," Logan said. "He seems different. More...alive, maybe. Less like a zombie."

"I noticed that too," Veronica said. "It must have been his meds making him so dull and lifeless all this time."

"Yeah."

They resumed walking, and Logan was slightly ahead of her when they began rounding the corner to the front of the building. He jumped back, grabbing her arm.

"Shit. Two cops, coming this way," he hissed.

"Did they see you?"

"No, they were looking at each other."

"How close?" Veronica asked, glancing towards the back of the building.

"Not enough time to make it around back without looking suspicious," Logan said, a look of panic on his face.

"Damn," Veronica said, glancing around for some kind of out.

No cars parked facing the building for them to hide behind. The police cruiser was parked on the opposite side of the lot, so the cops would have to pass by their corner.

How had they missed that cop car? Logan knew he'd been too caught up in checking out Veronica's legs, but she was usually more observant. "What do we do?" he asked.

"Kiss me," Veronica said.

Logan shook his head to clear the cobwebs. He could have sworn he'd just heard Veronica Mars tell him to kiss her. "Repeat that?" he said.

Frustration evident in her eyes, she shoved him against the wall. "Ugh, we don't have time!" Her arms snaked up around his neck, pulling his head down. She pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Logan snickered.

"Something funny?" she hissed, pressing a second chaste kiss to his lips.

"Usually when a girl slams me against a wall, I'm not expecting her to kiss me like my mom."

His lips pursed and he made an exaggerated smoochy sound when their lips met again. Veronica couldn't help but giggle. "Stop it! Be serious!"

"_Stop_ being so serious. It looks fake." Logan whispered to the small space between their lips. "Relax."

The sounds of conversation drew nearer, and Veronica must have taken his advice to heart, because her lips were softer when they next met Logan's, lingering for a fraction of a second. The following kiss lingered slightly longer.

"Should we do something about that?" Logan heard a male voice say.

"Nah, doesn't look like it's getting out of control, let 'em be," the second voice answered.

He heard two car doors open and close.

After the seventh kiss, Veronica didn't pull her lips away. Somewhere around the eleventh, Logan forgot all about the cops. His arms slid around her, hands resting gently on her lower back, careful not to apply pressure and spook her.

He fought any urges to take control. He was used to more passionate kisses - usually initiated them - but there was something almost _dreamlike_ about Veronica's soft kisses. Her lips parting, dragging across his in slow-motion, coming together, each kiss marginally altering the angle. Each lingering longer at its apex. Wet, but not too wet. Soft, but not too soft.

After a dozen or so more of these soft kisses, Veronica exhaled and pressed her forehead to his. She stilled for a moment - too long - before moving the tip of her nose to touch his, their lips mere centimeters apart. It wasn't a kiss this time, but instead a barely-there touching of the lips. Their shared breath was hot as her parted lips brushed whisper-soft across his - miniscule shifts to the left/right- like butterfly kisses without the eyelashes - creating unfamiliar sensations in Logan.

He reevaluated his earlier conclusion as he fought the urge to suck her lower lip into his mouth. This wasn't the sort of passion that he was used to, but there was still a quiet sense of passion in the stillness. And something more. Intimate.

She tilted her head to kiss him again, this time tentatively touching the tip of her tongue to his, sending what felt like a jolt of lightening to his groin, by way of his heart. Her lips closed, before opening again to sweep her tongue across his. He vaguely registered the sound of a car backing up and pulling away - _Bye bye officers - _as she kissed him for the third time - this time not immediately retreating. It was a soft, unhurried kiss, like a gentle rain in summer, and he was just about to bring in some heat lightening, when she pulled back, looking over her shoulder to where the police cruiser had previously been parked. Dropping her hands from his neck, she took a step back.

Logan sighed in disappointment. It was over. Veronica's dazed eyes were beginning to clear, and in a minute, she would either throw a hissy fit or blow it off, pretending it never happened.

_No! HELL no! I never got the chance to show her what it could really be like between us. _

_I didn't wait four fucking years for this kiss, only to have it be forgettable to her. If this is going to be our one and only kiss, I'm going to kiss the hell out of her._

Logan went on offense.

* * *

**Veronica - Day Five - Dallas, Texas - 7-Eleven**

* * *

The cops had driven away, and Veronica had lost her only legitimate excuse for kissing Logan. She allowed the kiss to continue several seconds longer than strictly necessary, because - dammit - it was heavenly.

She'd always assumed kissing Logan would be different than kissing Duncan, but she'd never imagined it would feel this...electric.

She pulled away and looked over her shoulder, just to be sure. Yep, the cruiser was gone. She sighed and took a step back from Logan.

She was already missing the contact with his lips when her eyes rose to meet his.

_Why is he looking at me like that? What is he plan—_

Logan's hands were suddenly on either side of her face and he was turning her. "My turn," he whispered before her back hit the brick wall and his mouth descended hard upon hers.

Logan wasted no time on formalities, deepening the kiss almost immediately. Veronica let out a little whimper, her hands rising to wrap around his neck. This was insanity. This was…

_Oh my G—_

She gave into the madness. Mind had no place here. Logan moved closer, sandwiching her between his body and the wall, overwhelming her with his scent, the slight taste of mint, and the delicious things his tongue was doing in her mouth. A current ran between them - so electric, that they had to be causing power failures all over the city.

_We shouldn't be—_

Logan's right hand slid to her waist, hauling her even closer. Veronica had never been kissed like this before. Duncan had been a gentle, unhurried, kisser. This one was anything but gentle. It was fire and passion and urgency. She was, however, a quick learner, and within seconds was giving back as good as she was getting.

_Need to st—_

She barely noticed the baseball cap falling to the ground as her fingers slid up to tangle in Logan's soft hair. She'd always imagined it would be crunchy with all of that product, but you get what you pay for, and apparently, Logan was paying for hold without stiffness. The thought prompted a small giggle from her, and Logan pulled back a bit, examining her with amused eyes. Concluding that they were far from done, he kissed her three times softly in the center of her lips, before shifting to the opposite side and beginning his onslaught anew.

She wondered if he could taste the four years of longing and need and desire she was pouring into this kiss. Somehow, she felt as if he was making up for lost years as well. This was far more than a physical thing.

She felt so dizzy and lightheaded; she doubted her legs would even hold her up if Logan wasn't pressing her against the wall.

_Need to stop. Need to stop it n—_

Logan's lips left hers and began kissing a path down her jawline. Down her neck. She hardly noticed her traitorous right knee climbing the outside of Logan's leg, until she felt Logan's large hand sliding along the back of her bare thigh, creating tingles and goose bumps in its wake, as he moved it to his hip.

_Why can't I even complete a freaking thou—_

His lips and tongue found that spot on her neck at the same moment his hands found her ass, and apparently, they were all on the same nerve network, because she felt it in her core. God, she felt it. She gasped in pleasure, feeling an unbearable need to get closer still. Her nipples tightened almost painfully. Could he feel them through three layers of fabric? As much as she didn't want to call attention to them, she felt herself arching her back to press harder against him.

She needed to touch him, and why the hell shouldn't she? Her hands slid down his back, hesitating for several beats on his lower back, and then her right hand tentatively slid to his butt. Logan made a choked sound, and the muscle tightened under her hand. When he lifted her a few inches off the ground pinning her to the wall, she dragged him even closer by the ass.

Fuck. He was hard. Fuck, that hardness felt good pressed against her right there.

Logan's mouth found her's again and this time there was no finesse, just pure urgency. Her left hand returned to roughly tangle in his hair, keeping him put.

_What the hell are we doing? OH MY GOD, don't stop!_

The bricks were scratching her back, and she must be losing her freaking mind, because she liked it. She loved it.

_Have I even breathed in the past several minutes? _

The sound of a car horn nearby broke the spell.

Logan's body pulled back enough to gently lower Veronica to the ground.

His hands returned to cup her face, and the kiss's personality changed once again, becoming tender and gentle. The kind of kiss designed to erase any doubts that this was just a physical thing.

Finally, he pulled away slowly, pressing several gentle kisses to her lips, the tip of her nose, and her forehead, before releasing her from his arms and taking a step back.

* * *

**Logan - Day Five - Dallas, TX - 7-Eleven**

* * *

_oh fuck. _

_OH FUCK. _

_Fuckity_

_Fuck_

_Fuck _

_Fuck._

_Open vein, inject Veronica Mars._

* * *

**Veronica - Day Five - Dallas, TX - 7-Eleven**

* * *

Her eyelids felt like they were made of lead.

_Can't I just put this off for a while? Lean here against this building, eyes closed; pondering the meaning of...Actually, this is probably a bad time for pondering. _

With Herculean effort, she cracked one eyelid, and then the other.

Logan stared at her in confusion, his lips slightly parted. His eyes had never seemed so dark or magnetic as they did in this moment.

Veronica stared back, unable to break the contact even if she wanted to.

Almost 200,000 words in the English language, and not a single one felt appropriate for this moment.

_What have we done? This is not good._

After what felt like an hour, but couldn't have been more than a minute, Logan's headed tilted forward slightly, forehead wrinkling into his trademark Bassett hound look, complete with the puppy dog eyes of doom.

_Oh no. Not this time, buddy. If I fall for that this time, my name isn't...um…_

_...ah…_

_...oh fuck!_

Logan gave her a tentative smile, and arched a single eyebrow at her.

"Veronica Mars!" she said, breathlessly. _Oh my God! I said that out loud. _

Logan's lip twitched in amusement. He held up a hand in greeting, wiggling his fingers. "Logan Echolls."

"Ugh!" Veronica covered her face in her hands in embarrassment.

Logan took a step closer, his hands all business now, as he straightened her wig, and smoothed her tee shirt.

She glanced up at him, but his hair was no worse for her fingers having twisted and tangled in it. She really needed to find out what that miracle product was.

"So…" Logan said stepping back, with an embarrassed smile.

"There you guys are," Duncan's voice came around the corner. "Where's the stuff?" He looked at them curiously.

Logan's eyes flicked once more to Veronica before turning to Duncan, all innocence. "We never made it inside. We had to wait out some cops loitering in the front of the store. They just pulled away."

"You dropped your hat," Duncan said, stooping to pick it up and handing it to Logan. "I just realized I could use a few things myself. Fruit and stuff."

"I changed my mind," Veronica muttered. "I'm going back to the truck." She reached for the keys dangling from Duncan's hand, turned on her heel, and began walking away.

"She's in a mood. I'll deal with her," She could hear Logan saying. "Here, get the stuff on Peggy's list, and grab Ronnie a Slushee. She likes that Piña Colada flavor."

* * *

"Veronica," he called. She kept walking. She could hear his footsteps as she turned the corner.

"Veronica!" His footsteps closed in. "Will you freaking wait for me?" She felt his hand on her wrist, and she spun around to tell him to leave her the hell alone, but then somehow their mouths became connected again.

And then somehow, she was straddling Logan's lap in in the tiny back seat of Peggy's extended cab truck.

Veronica wasn't sure how they'd gotten from Point A to Point B, but Logan was tugging her wig off her head, and tossing it across the back seat so that he could run his fingers through her hair.

"We can't…" Veronica protested, weakly.

"We…" -Kiss- "Sure as hell" -Kiss- "_can_." Logan said. His hands found her ass again, drawing her closer to him, and then started running down her bare legs.

"No." Veronica whined, as Logan's mouth moved to her neck.

"Yes." Logan answered, glancing up.

His dark eyes were filled with lust and he had never in his life looked hotter to her. He returned his mouth to her neck.

Somehow, Veronica's hands were under his shirt, running up his back, where she could feel his muscles rippling under her palms. She'd never gone further than kissing with Duncan, but with Logan, she already wanted to pull off his shirt and explore all of that smooth skin with her lips and teeth.

"Logan…" she breathed.

"Hmm…"

"We can't."

This time he pulled back and stared at her. "Why not?"

Veronica extracted her hands from his shirt. "Too many reasons. Lilly and Duncan, and…"

"Fuck Lilly," Logan said, biting her bottom lip. "Fuck Duncan." He kissed her again, deepening it almost immediately. Veronica allowed herself to enjoy it for several moments before pulling away again.

"Logan. This is the worst mistake we could possibly make."

"Kissing?" He ran his tongue along her collarbone, causing her to shiver and clutch at his hair.

"Stop." She pulled back.

"Okay…" Logan said quietly, staring at her.

"We can't ever do that again, Logan." Veronica said, shakily. "It will ruin everything."

"Veronica," Logan's eyes were weary now. "You can't possibly be surprised this happened. The only thing surprising is that it took us so long."

Veronica covered her face with her hands. "We. Just. Can't."

"You think you can stop it?" Logan laughed bitterly. "No don't look at me like that. You know I didn't mean it like that."

Veronica nodded shakily. "I know."

She reached for Logan's hand. "I. Can't. Lose. You." she said, staring into his eyes, begging him to understand.

"You think you're going lose me if we make out?" Logan's lips found Veronica's again, lingering for a moment.

"Yes," Veronica answered. "It'll complicate matters. Things will get messy and you'll want to take off."

He braced her face between his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes. "I made a promise to you that I would never leave you behind."

"Everybody leaves me behind." Veronica blinked back the moisture threatening to fill her eyes.

Logan groaned and kissed her softly again. "You're going to have to learn to trust me. You can't tell me this didn't mean anything to you! You can't tell me you don't feel that pull."

"Of course I feel it," Veronica said in frustration.

"And that's not enough for you?" Logan asked.

"No. Our relationship is too important to me to risk on a physical attraction. Plus...Lilly."

"What about Lilly?"

_You would rather be with her. I'd always be your second choice. A poor imitation._

"I just can't."

"Okay," Logan nodded, and looked away. "Well, I better..."

If Veronica had a hard time bearing the hurt in his eyes the night before, this was twice as painful. He looked downright miserable.

She couldn't help herself. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him again. It was only supposed to be a soft, reassuring kiss, but it deepened almost immediately, swiftly slipping out of her control as she writhed against him. A minute later, she pulled free, gasping for breath.

"You changed your mind?" Logan was smiling, and running a hand through her hair.

"No," Veronica shook her head. "We can't do this."

Logan's eyes hardened. Now he was pissed. "Well, do you mind not sitting on my cock while you reject me?" he spat.

Veronica scrambled off him as fast as she could, searching for her wig. She couldn't look at him, but his rant had just begun.

"This is exactly what I meant last night. Mixed fucking messages. You don't want me, and I tried to accept it. Then you're grinding down on me. Then you don't want me again."

He slammed open the back door of the truck, climbing out and pulling his tee shirt down to cover his erection. He climbed behind the wheel and held his hand out for the keys. Veronica handed them to him silently and slipped her wig back onto her head.

"You think if you ignore this hard enough that it'll go away?" Logan asked incredulously. "It never does. It only intensifies."

"No wonder you and Duncan got along so well. You both wander around in permanent states of denial."

"Screw you, Logan."

"I would…but you'd probably change your mind halfway through it."

Veronica didn't bother to answer, instead staring out the window a look of disdain on her face.

"I can make you two promises, Veronica." Logan started. "One. This _will_ happen again. And Two. _You_ will be the one initiating it. I'm done trying."

"Real confident, aren't you Logan?"

"Yes. I am."

"Don't be. I won't be initiating anything."

"Oh yes you will. We let it out. There's no locking it back away again."

"Wanna bet?"

"Actually?" Veronica watched Logan's eyes light up in the rearview mirror. "Actually, I do." He dug the burner phone out of the console and dialed a number by heart.

"Who are you calling?" Veronica demanded. Logan ignored her question.

"Hey." he said when the other party answered the phone. "It's me. Don't say my name out loud."

"Dick! I told you not to say may name! Just Beaver and Enbom? Okay. So how much money do you owe me? Those two bets and the cracked surfboard. $5000? That much? Good! No, I don't need money. "

"How's that pool going? I heard you talking about it on the news." He listened silently for a moment. "You're kidding me? Neptune High has no imagination. Yeah, that's exactly why I called. Put it all on me." His eyes bore into Veronica's in the rearview. "Actually, throw in another five thousand for me. You know I'm good for it. Nope, no inside information. I'm just very very motivated to win."

As Logan listened to the other end of the call, the passenger door opened, and Duncan looked at Logan and Veronica in confusion. He carried a cup and several plastic bags full of purchases. Had it really only been five minutes?

"Tell nobody that you talked to me, and let's keep this to ourselves. I'll get in touch with you soon. Later, dude." Logan hung up the phone.

"What's this?" Duncan asked pointing to Veronica in the back seat. "Are you two having another one of your famous blowouts?"

"Yes." Logan and Veronica said simultaneously.

Duncan shook his head and climbed in, handing a Slushee back to Veronica. "Do you need me to referee?"

"No." Both voices said.

"It'll blow over," Logan said.

"Good," Duncan exhaled, obviously relieved to not have to get involved. "So, I picked up some Nutragrain Bars, and some packaged salads to put in that fridge, and this really good spinach juice I've tried a few times, oh, and some black beans we could put on the salads for protein, and..."

Logan's eyes met Veronica's in the rearview again, brought an imaginary gun to his temple and pulled the imaginary trigger. Veronica was furious. She was ready to kill the guy, but she could not suppress her snicker. Damn, traitorous sense of humor.

Logan drove to the motel first, so that he could take Peggy her purchases, and refrigerate their own, before heading out to Duncan's appointment with Dr. Tony.

* * *

Veronica couldn't stop touching her lips. Logan was a great kisser. Strike that - Logan was a phenomenal kisser, Logan could teach a master class on kissing, Logan could put Rudolph Valentino to shame, and that sailor in Times Square on V-Day - but there was _no way_ her lips should still be tingling ten minutes later.

She glanced up at the mirror and saw that Logan was staring at her intensely again. "Mint," he said with a smirk. He didn't elaborate further.

"Huh?" Duncan asked. "What are you saying?"

Logan turned to him and smiled innocently. "Veronica's wondering why her lips are tingling."

"And they're tingling because of...mint?" Duncan asked in confusion.

"She...um..._borrowed_...some of my lip balm a little bit ago. Without asking, I might add. It's minty."

Duncan snorted at Logan "You use flavored lip balm? Does it go with your eye shadow?"

"Say what you want, Duncan. You be macho, I'll have fresh and tingly lips." His eyes found Veronica's in the mirror again. "I've never had any complaints from the girls."

* * *

**A/N** - Disclaimer: I know absolutely nothing about Fashion. I am, however, very opinionated, and over-analyze outfits. Your opinions may vary. Shout-out to JeniLyn2000 on the orange pants thing. :)

**A/N2 **- Remember, this is 2004. Obviously, Facebook would be the logical choice for fan groups, but nobody was on it in 2004. Fan Forums/Message Boards were popular, and MySpace was fairly popular. Trust me, I am going somewhere with all of this news coverage.

**A/N3** - Opinions of crazy teenage fangirls from 2004 do not necessarily reflect those of the author.

**A/N4** - Oh, and that other thing happened. Thoughts?


	18. Ch18 Day 5 But You Knew He Was a Jackass

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – But You Knew He Was a Jackass All Along**

* * *

**A/N – **Sorry for the long delay. I started out much less inspired to write this chapter, because I knew I wanted to keep Logan and Veronica apart for the rest of day 5. Knowing my readers want to see Logan and Veronica together, I may have tried to overcompensate with the scenes I included, and they may be complete and utter crap. Or maybe you'll find something you like in it? All I know is that by the time I pasted the scenes from OneNote into Word, I was surprised to find that they came to **17K** words of non-L/V scenes. See what I mean about overcompensating? So then, I considered splitting it into two shorter chapters, but you all would rather have one long mostly L/V-less chapter than two shorter ones, right? Never fear, day six will be more fun, and day seven will be even more fun.

**A/N2** – Let's talk Duncan real quick. You don't like him. I don't even like him. Except, I kind of do. Never as a love interest for Veronica - they were nauseating together. But, I loved his bromance with Logan. You can't tell me you didn't let out a collective 'Awwww' when they reconciled by the bar in An Echolls Family Christmas. They were kind of adorable together. At least in S1. I remember reading somewhere – can't remember if it was an official analysis or a fan's opinion – that Duncan purposely had very little character development. The entire S1 was spent fleshing out Logan's character, adding more and more layers until he could practically leap off the screen, he was so real. Duncan, on the other hand, was underdeveloped. He was held off to the side as our red herring. Clue after clue led back to Duncan, and if the writers were to start giving him character development or layers, the viewers wouldn't have believed him capable of killing his own sister.

Now, as much as I hated Duncan in S2, for abandoning Logan when he needed him the most (and the daily stalking visits to Java the Hut while L/V were together), I thought S1 Duncan was kind of fascinating. Not so much TD's performance – he seemed to excel at brooding and flying off the handle, but not much in between. More so, the 'bones' of the character are fascinating to me – he's very tragic, very noir, and I love getting into his head and trying to figure out what makes him tick. Since this story takes place pretty early in season one, he is pretty much a blank slate still. Hopefully, you all will give him a chance in this story, and I will try my best to make him something more than the blank piece of cardboard we saw on our screens. Think of him as almost a new character, maybe? So…ramble over. On to the story.

* * *

**Veronica - Day Five - Dallas, Texas - Horizon Medical Clinic**

* * *

Veronica and Duncan followed Logan to the back of the Horizon clinic, where he knocked on the door four times, paused, and knocked twice more.

"Ahhh...the secret knock," Veronica whispered. "I see we're being covert."

"A concept you're familiar with," Logan said pointedly, without looking at her.

A striking brunette in a diaphanous peach blouse and black dress pants opened the door. She was tall, curvy, and tan, with arresting green eyes and long, sleek ponytail. She glanced around surreptitiously, before ushering them through a hallway and into a small examination room.

"Have a seat. I'm going to put all three of you in here for now, so nobody sees you." She drawled, flashing Logan a grin with dimples deep enough to swim in. Veronica's eyes narrowed.

To the left of the doorway, two charcoal colored chairs lined the wall next to a pale gray laminate desktop. Veronica sat in the second cushioned chair and berated herself for feeling disappointed when, instead of taking the empty seat next to her, Logan hopped up on the paper-covered examination table against the opposite wall. It was for the best. The less proximity to Logan, the less risk of becoming spontaneously attached at the mouths again.

Duncan hesitated for a moment, looking between the examination table and the vacant chair, and then chose the seat to Veronica's right, sitting stiffly at the edge.

_Is he so uncomfortable around me because we used to date, or is there another reason?_

"I won't pretend that I don't know who you are," the brunette said, closing the door behind her. "But your secret is safe with me." She made the zipper motion across her lips, while Veronica tried not to gag. "I'm Carolann, the receptionist here." She gave Duncan a firm handshake, then Veronica, before crossing to shake Logan's hand. The third handshake lingered longer than necessary, and Veronica watched a knowing smile slide across Logan's face.

"I can take your vitals while we wait, Duncan," Carolann said, turning back around. "Dr. Loomis didn't want any of the nurses to see you, and I need the practice, anyway."

Duncan stood and obediently allowed Carolann to measure his height and weight, his temperature and blood pressure.

Veronica's eyes roamed the small space. The usual health posters covered the walls: the reproductive system, birth control options, first aid, and circulation system. To the left of Veronica's chair the desktop attached to the corner, its' surface littered with manila folders, a clipboard, glass jars containing cotton balls and tongue depressors, and a stethoscope. A wall-mounted magazine holder hung near the door.

"I'll be back in a bit." Carolann flashed Logan another dimpled smile before exiting the room.

"Dude!" Duncan said, once the door closed behind her. "Did you see…?"

Logan's grin was cocky. "Yeah, I saw it."

"I don't get it," Duncan laughed. "You're not _that_ great looking."

"I'm afraid America disagrees with you, man. They like me. They _really_ like me."

Veronica rolled her eyes, but nobody noticed. Logan hadn't even glanced her way during the exchange.

Dr. Tony bustled into room minutes later, wearing glasses that only made him more attractive. He stared down at the clipboard in his hands for a moment before glancing up.

"Tony Loomis." He reached out to shake Duncan's hand. "You wouldn't remember me, but you were here for overnight."

"Duncan Kane, nice to meet you."

"Hello, Veronica," Tony said, his eyes roaming over her, and lingering on her legs.

"Hi," she answered, her guard coming up.

_So, Logan was right after all._

She glanced over at the know-it-all, expecting him to be in a huff over the Tony's ogling, but he appeared bored and detached.

Tony's face displayed the disappointment Veronica kept hidden from her own. Of course, their minor rivalry had never been about her, only two alpha males having a pissing contest, and Logan didn't want to play anymore.

"Well, we should get this started." Tony peeked out into the hallway. "Come with me, Duncan," he said, finding the coast clear.

The door closed behind them with an audible click.

Veronica could think of a million places she would rather be right now other than the oppressive atmosphere of this room. Back in Neptune, perhaps, scrubbing the word 'slut' off her locker. Anything would be preferable to this tension.

To pass the time, she examined the birth control poster, while Logan seemed to be fascinated with the muscular and skeletal system posters.

_And I'm fascinated with his muscular system._

Maybe a good argument was what they needed.

"Logan—"

He held up a hand to silence her. "Not now, Veronica," he said in a monotone.

"Fine!" she snapped, standing and stomping the three steps to the hanging magazine rack.

_Let's see. Cosmopolitan, Cosmopolitan, and…Cosmopolitan._

Reaching for the most recent issue, Veronica dropped into her chair with a loud exhale. She angrily flipped through the first 45 pages of advertisements, without actually processing anything.

The click of the doorknob alerted her to Carolann's return.

"Finally," she said. "The office is empty, and I want to hear all about your adventures."

"Adventures?" Veronica said. "We drive really fast, and a lot of people want to beat us up. That's about it."

"Aww, I think you're selling yourself short," Carolann glanced around the room. "So Duncan's already in with Tony? That was quick."

Logan smiled at her, turning on the charm. "Yeah, although _I'm_ probably the one who needs medical attention. Duncan slept like a baby for days. I've been beaten up repeatedly by meth heads and biker gangs. You should check me for cracked ribs." He motioned as if to take off his shirt.

"Oh, you are a smooth one," Carolann grinned at him. "Unfortunately, I can't help you there. I'm not a nurse. Yet."

"Well...you told Duncan you needed practice…" Logan offered, all but batting his lashes at her.

Veronica clenched her hands together to keep herself from lobbing the nearby clipboard at his head.

Carolann's demeanor altered, perhaps realizing Logan and Veronica weren't as coupled-up as America presumed.

"So…you and Veronica…?" Carolann asked, looking back and forth between them.

Veronica opened her mouth, but couldn't find any words.

Logan had no such problem. "Nope," he said, and the way he popped the 'p' stung - like a slap to Veronica's face.

"Oh…" Carolann almost blushed. "Well then…I don't suppose…"

"What?"

"...Um…Would you consider getting something to eat with me later?" she asked Logan. Veronica inferred from her shy tone that she was not in the habit of asking guys out.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not?" Logan responded.

"Um…Logan?" Veronica interrupted, her voice practically dripping with venom. "Do you really think it's a good idea to be going on a date while we're running from the law?"

Logan's eyes locked onto hers in challenge. "Are you asking me not to go, Veronica?"

"No, of course not. If you want to make a stupid mistake, who am I to stop you?"

"Didn't think so," Logan said, and his hard eyes told her she had just failed a test.

"Don't worry," Carolann said, apparently not picking-up on the undercurrents. "We won't stray too far. We can even go someplace with dim lighting."

"I'll bet. You do realize we're leaving the state the day after tomorrow, right? And Logan's coming too." Veronica asked. "At least, I _assume_ he is. This can't possibly go anywhere. Plus, he's underage."

"It's just dinner, Veronica," Carolann laughed. "And I'm only eighteen, myself. I promise, I'll get him back to you in one piece."

"Actually, three pieces works much better for me," Veronica muttered.

Carolann arranged to pick Logan up later at the motel, and then slipped out of the room.

Veronica accidentally ripped two pages while flipping through the magazine, and had to force herself to take a deep breath and relax. Logan could not be allowed to know he'd gotten to her.

_Has he become even better looking in the last half hour?_

Okay. She needed to get her mind off the stupid boy. She committed to reading the next article she came across, regardless of its content. With luck, it would be an engaging story about powerful women changing the world.

Flip...Versace ad...Flip...Calvin Klein ad...Flip...Givenchy perfume ad...Flip…_Oh hell…_

Veronica snuck a glance at Logan. He couldn't possibly see through the magazine, right? She angled her body to prevent him from sneaking up and peek over her shoulder - _as if he would even be inclined to_ - and set to reading: '_Twenty ways to turn him to Jello using only your mouth._

_This should be...um...enlightening. _

She felt her face heating at some of the racier suggestions. Who was she kidding? This was an instructional article for oral sex, it was all racy.

Were she to believe this story, the ubiquitous _'he'_ would become a quivering gelatinous desert served in hospitals if she ran her tongue there and there and there.

Lilly had often tortured Veronica with discussions of oral sex, but she had never mentioned there being an art to the process.

* * *

_"It's not as gross as you'd think, Veronica," Lilly had said. "Especially with Logan. I actually love blowing Logan."_

_"I so don't want to hear this!" Veronica protested._

_"No, I'm serious," Lilly had laughed, counting out her arguments on her fingers. "One, he's super clean. To the point where I think he gets that thing dry-cleaned after every use. Two, he will agree to anything - absolutely anything - when you're down on your knees in front of him. Three, his orgasm face. Veronica, you have never seen anything hotter. He's fucking gorgeous when he comes. And trust me, that's rare for a guy. Four, and most importantly, when he reciprocates - and he almost always reciprocates - you just lay back and thank God and the Universe that you were ever born."_

_"That is so gross!" Veronica had responded, covering her face in embarrassment._

_"That's only because you're so sexually repressed, Veronica. You know…" she said, thoughtfully, "Logan could so help you out with that."_

_"Oh. My. God. Lilly. I do NOT need your boyfriend to 'cure' me of my so-called repression."_

_"Ex-boyfriend," Lilly corrected. "We're over for good. And it doesn't look like my brother is making any progress there. Trust me, Logan would be happy to help. I can teach you exactly how to seduce him. Start with kissing the very top of his jaw, right under his ear—" _

_"LILLY!"_

_"Fine, Veronica. I'll drop it." Lilly's tinkling laugh had echoed across the pool area. "For now."_

* * *

Veronica wondered now - not for the first time - if Lilly had known all along of her secret feelings for Logan. She had tried her hardest to hide them, but Lilly had always been good at ferreting out the truth.

Now, as Veronica continued reading the article, her cheeks burned even hotter, when she realized she'd cast Logan as her scene partner in her mental rehearsals.

Why was she even reading this? She was not planning to have sex with anybody. There were no anatomical pictures, and she had no idea what this magical vein you were supposed to lavish with attention even looked like. She wondered if Logan would be willing to whip it out for strictly academic purposes. Highly doubtful, with the mood he was in.

_I don't need to know this information. I've already killed the possibility of being with Logan, and after those kisses today...he's probably ruined me for any other guy._

She slammed the magazine closed in frustration, and the white address label at the bottom caught her attention: Carolann Williams.

_Of course! Carolann probably knows all about turning men to jello with her mouth. _

For the briefest moment, Veronica considered memorizing Carolann's address for revenging purposes.

_Revenge for what? Stealing 'my man'? Logan doesn't belong to me. I made sure of that. _

She angrily crammed the magazine back into the empty slot, accidentally dislodging the rack from the hardware, but catching it before it hit the floor. Seething, she fumbled, trying to fit the screw heads into the tiny holes.

A pair of hands reached around her grasping the magazine rack. Startled, she stepped back in surprise, coming up against Logan's chest. Almost instantly, his warmth engulfed her and his scent captivated her. She wanted to melt into him - started allowing herself to - when he calmly reattached the rack to the wall on his first try and stepped away, causing Veronica to stumble back a step.

_Stupid Veronica!_

"Thanks," she mumbled.

Logan shrugged already ignoring her and angling his body away.

_Has his nose always been that perfect?_

Had it been only this morning when Veronica had sat on Logan's lap, while he'd picked flowers for her? She could not believe things had gotten this bad so fast.

She dropped heavily back into her chair, and closed her eyes. Emotionally drained, she didn't even try to fight away the images rushing forward to play on the movie screen of her mind. The way Logan had looked at her right before he'd kissed her…his mouth against her throat…the warmth of his hands through her thin shorts, as he'd slid them over her butt…the feel of them as they ran along her bare legs…his hardness against her center, first as he'd pressed her to the wall, and then in the backseat of Peggy's truck...that shivery feeling…the kisses…OHMIGOD, the kisses…

Her eyes flew open at the sound of the doorknob turning, catching Logan staring at her with an intensity that nearly took her breath away, before he quickly flicked his eyes away, going blank.

Duncan shuffled into the room. "Hey," he offered them a small smile. "Clean bill of health."

"Great to hear," Logan said.

"He couldn't write me any scrips though,"

"How badly do you need them?" Veronica asked.

Duncan considered, "I think I'm ready to give up the pills now. It's already been over a week. Dr. Tony said there may be some side effects from going cold turkey, though, so if you see me hallucinating…," he laughed anxiously.

"Sure, we'll just strait-jacket you, and pretend nothing's wrong." Logan said. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, we'd better hurry off," Veronica sniped. "Logan has to get ready for his date,"

"Seriously?" Duncan asked.

Logan shrugged and grinned, and Duncan gave him a high-five. "Echolls magic strikes again."

If Veronica had possessed laser beam eyes in that moment, she would have lit both of their pants on fire.

* * *

**Veronica – Day Five – Dallas, Texas – Lakeview Court Motel – Motel Office**

* * *

Veronica fumed as she paced back and forth in Peggy's kitchen waiting for delivery from the local Italian restaurant. "And then? Then he called up his scumbag friend in Neptune and put money on _himself_ in the pool!"

"What pool?" Peggy asked.

"The 'who gets Veronica' pool. I'm not even sure if it's about sex or actually dating me, but there is a Duncan -vs. - Logan pool back at school, and Logan is so convinced he's going to win, that he bet ten thousand dollars. _After _I told him it could never happen again."

Veronica pouted when Peggy's eyes crinkled in amusement. "You know Peggy, I'm beginning to think that you like Logan more than me."

Peggy laughed heartily. "Let's just say I _get_ Logan. I have his number. He reminds me of Tony in some ways. Would you like to sit?"

"I'm too keyed up to sit. What could he possibly be thinking? This isn't some stupid teen movie where the jerk makes a bet about the shy girl before discovering her true inner beauty and falling in love with her." Despite her earlier refusal, Veronica slid into the chair to Peggy's left.

"Of course not." Peggy rose and walked to the freezer, returning a moment later with two pints of Ben & Jerry's and two spoons. Her caftan this evening was black with leopard print trim, and her hair was pinned up in a chignon.

"It's not like he even needs the money," Veronica said, examining Peggy's offerings and choosing the Chunky Monkey. "Thanks!"

She paused from her rant for a moment to observe the official lid-removal ritual - that magical moment of suction you have to release before uncovering the treasures inside a pint of ice cream.

"He just wanted to be a jackass and hurt me," she continued around a mouthful of bananas and chocolate.

"Honey, he wasn't trying to hurt you," Peggy said, her chair scraping the floor as she resumed sitting next to Veronica.

"Then what do you think he was doing?"

"I think he was throwing down a gauntlet."

"Why?"

"He was daring you to be able to resist him. That must have been one hell of a kiss,"

Veronica groaned. "You have no idea, Peggy. It was..."

"That good?"

"Better. I cannot even put into words what it was like. It was like every molecule in my body was silently screaming: 'FINALLY!'"

"So what are you doing here with me? Go talk to him. Better yet, kiss him some more."

Veronica grunted. "He's on a date."

"A date?" Peggy choked. "You guys were gone for what? An hour and a half? And in that time he managed to kiss you senseless, _and_ make a date with another girl."

"Yep! That's Logan for ya. Any warm body will do."

"So that's the real reason you're so upset right now."

"He's not my boyfriend. He can date whomever he chooses," Veronica had to force herself not to speak through clenched teeth.

Peggy's expression was thoughtful. "Veronica, I'm not going to offer you any advice, because I know you're a stubborn girl, and you won't take it."

Veronica offered a small apologetic smile.

"What I can do," Peggy continued. "Is give you a glimpse into the male mind. I feel distinctly qualified having three older brothers, a late husband and a son, all of whom were incredibly good-looking, and knew it."

"Like Logan…" Veronica sighed.

"Yes, like Logan," Peggy agreed. "Although Logan has grown up in the public eye, so he probably attracts even more women."

"Like flies to honey."

"So I imagine he takes it for granted?" Peggy asked. "That there will always be another girl to step in and fill the vacuum?"

"Is this supposed to be you making me feel better?" Veronica asked. "Cause it's kind of not working."

Peggy chuckled. "What I'm saying is...for a boy who could literally choose from hundreds of girls—"

"Probably thousands now, after all of this media coverage," Veronica said.

"Okay, for a boy who could choose from thousands of girls, _you,_ my dear, are the one he's willing to take a beating for. _You_ are the one he was willing to leave it all behind for."

"That was all for Duncan,"

"Do you honestly believe that?"

Veronica looked down at the table. "No. Sometimes I think it is about me. But if he cared so much about me, why is he out with another girl?"

"Your rejection hurt him, Veronica."

"So he needs to comfort himself on top of another girl?"

"In a nutshell, yes." Peggy answered. "What do women do when they've been hurt?"

"Work 14 hour days?"

"I said women, Veronica, not machines," Peggy laughed. "Look down,"

Veronica caught her drift. "We eat chocolate and ice cream."

"Exactly, women drown their sorrows with food. Men do it with sex."

"But that's stupid. Am I supposed to just accept it as inevitable? '_Boys will be boys_' and all that, with a wink and a nudge?"

"Of course it's stupid. I'm not condoning their behavior, but it is what it is. What can you do about it?"

"Shake my fists at the heavens and rail over the injustice of it all?" Veronica asked with a raised eyebrow and an accompanying fist shake.

Peggy snorted. "Let me know how that works for you."

"But random sex can't possibly fix anything," Veronica said.

"Nope. No more than ice cream."

"But it's all so…meaningless."

"I never said it was right. It's just…their brains are wired differently than ours."

"But what about love?"

"That's the difference between men and women. It's a real shame, but from a young age, society teaches girls that sex is something that only takes place within a loving committed relationship. We even find ourselves trying to create love where there is none, to justify our decisions to satisfy our sexual urges."

"Unless you're Lilly Kane,"

"Right, she sounds like an exception to the rule. Boys, however, feel no such need to justify their urges. To them, sex can be recreational. Even therapeutic."

"Which just proves what I said before," Veronica said. "Any warm body will do."

"You're right and you're wrong. Yes, a man can find sexual release with any warm body, but…whether you're a man or a woman, sex is always going to be more pleasurable and intense with somebody with whom you have an emotional connection – it adds in an extra dimension."

"So I can comfort myself with the idea that at least Logan is having lousy sex tonight?"

"I wouldn't be so quick to assume that Logan is having sex."

"Why else would he agree to go out with some girl he'd only known for a few minutes and will never see again after tomorrow."

"You hurt him when you rejected him," Peggy said.

"I didn't mean to,"

"We never do," Peggy smiled gently. "But right now, this other girl is probably fawning all over him."

"They always do,"

"She's probably telling him how wonderful and perfect he is. All of the things he'd much rather hear from you."

"Trust me. Logan doesn't want me fawning over him. He detests phoniness"

"Veronica, men are insecure. Even Logan. Especially Logan. For all of his swagger, I don't think he's nearly as confident as he pretends to be,"

"No," Veronica said, quietly. "He's surprisingly sensitive sometimes."

"You know," Peggy started, her face clouding over as if something were bothering her. "I've had a couple opportunities to chat privately with Logan over the past two days, and there's something dark going on with that one."

"Dark how?" Veronica asked. Was Peggy implying that Logan was about to turn evil again?

Peggy's face showed signs of an internal debate. She seemed to be weighing carefully whether to risk bringing something up. "What do you know about Logan's home life?"

"Um…A-List father, B-List mother and a C-List sister. His mom can be pretty self-involved, but she loves him. He tolerates his sister, and seems to have a love/hate relationship with his dad. Why?"

"It's just a sense of...do you think there could be some…emotional… abuse going on there?"

"Emotional abuse?" Veronica repeated, stunned. "Um…wow. Not from Lynn. She always seemed to dote on Logan – at least when she noticed he was around. Maybe a bit of neglect there. From Aaron? Yeah, I'd say it's highly probable. He's always made my skin crawl, for some reason."

"I suspected as much."

"You got that out of two or three conversations with him?" Veronica asked.

"When you've counseled as many teenagers as I have, you get a feel for this kind of thing. I get the sense from Logan that he's never felt like anything other than a disappointment."

"He's mentioned that before."

"It didn't feel like typical teen angst to me. It felt like deeply ingrained rhetoric. And stubborn boys like Logan tend to self-fulfill those prophesies."

"What do you mean?"

"I imagine he acts out. A lot. If he's going to be a constant disappointment, he's going to be the ultimate disappointment."

"That sounds a lot like Logan," Veronica said.

"It's also a defense mechanism."

"How so?"

"Well, many abused kids – the more introverted ones – have horrible self-esteem. They feel that they have some fatal flaw that makes them unworthy of love and basic human kindness. Then there are the extroverted types like Logan. As long as they're acting out and getting in trouble – As long as they're 'earning' their punishments – they never have to closely examine those feelings of inadequacy. _ Mom made me kneel on rice for three hours because I got a 'D' on my report card and deserved it. Dad blackened my eye because I left my bike in the driveway and it flattened his tires. They do it because they love me. _ Those types tend to escalate with the rebellious acts, in fear that the day may come when they won't be able to point to their own behavior to excuse that of their parents."

Veronica took a moment to digest this information. If she were to believe the rumors, Logan had spent the previous year committing some extreme escalation.

"I imagine that's a small part of what he's doing right now with the date thing." Peggy said gently. "Of course, you would never emotionally abuse him."

"Never!" Veronica insisted.

"But now, following his usual patterns, he can point to the fact that he screwed up his chances of being with you, and avoid his subconscious telling him he's unlovable and unworthy."

Veronica rubbed at her forehead in frustration. "Logan is lovable," she said, her voice barely audible. "Almost too lovable, I think. I would never treat him that way."

Peggy covered one of Veronica's hands with her own. "Does he know any other way to be treated?"

At Veronica's questioning glance, she elaborated. "What was his relationship with Lilly like?"

Veronica froze, a look of panic coming over her face.

"It's okay, hon. You don't have to talk about it," Peggy reassured her.

Veronica allowed the silence to linger while she conducted an internal post-mortem on Logan and Lilly's relationship. Finally she spoke.

"Lilly emotionally abused him," she whispered, and it almost killed her to say it. To think of her beloved Lilly in the same light as the creepy Aaron Echolls was nauseating. "I don't think she meant to. She really loved him. I know she loved him. The thing is, Lilly didn't believe in monogamy. Logan did. Lilly tried to manage his expectations, constantly telling him that they weren't a forever thing. Logan would just try harder. As if he could get her to change her mind if he just loved her hard enough. She would cheat on him constantly, and then blame it on his smothering love. She'd break up with him, and he would sleep with anything with a pulse. Then she'd reel him back in again. She couldn't love him the way he needed, but nobody else could have him either."

"That sounds like emotional abuse," Peggy said gently.

Having started to rant, Veronica found herself unable to stop. "Everything he did annoyed her. I don't even understand why she was with him. He was too hyper. He fiddled with things too much. He smothered her with the affectionate kisses. The hugs. The touches. He was too jealous. Too dramatic."

"How did that make you feel?" Peggy asked.

"It pissed me off, to be honest." Veronica snapped, shocking herself with her own honesty. "I never witnessed this insane jealousy she spoke of. And I thought the dramatics and the twisting and twirling and spinning were endearing, not annoying."

Peggy gave her a knowing smile.

"In fact, lately, since we started this fake fiancé thing, I've been on the other end of those affectionate kisses and hugs and touches. And they're not smothering, they're heavenly. They're like a magic balm for whatever ails you. My best friend was a damn fool who wouldn't know a good thing if you smacked her in the face with it."

Peggy raised an eyebrow ironically, and Veronica realized what she had just said.

"But it's different now," she rushed in to amend. "He's not the same person he used to be. I'm not the same person I used to be. I can't trust him not to hurt me again."

"I think that's what he needs most from you."

"My trust?"

"Yes. To the boy who only knows how to be a disappointment."

"How do you give your trust to somebody who hasn't earned it?" Veronica asked.

"That's not how trust works, Veronica. Nobody can earn your trust. Name the people you trust."

"My dad," Veronica answered without hesitation.

Peggy waited.

"That was it," Veronica said. "Just my dad."

"That's no way to live, Veronica," Peggy said, sadly. "How did your dad earn your trust?"

"I don't know," Veronica said. "I've just always trusted him. He's always been there for me."

"How about your mom? Or Lilly? Or even Duncan and Logan before everything changed. Did you trust all of them?"

"Yes, all of them."

"And how did they earn your trust back then? Did you test them? Did you give them a trust final exam?"

"Of course not," Veronica snickered. "I just trusted them. And then every single one of them let me down in some way."

"That's tragic, but do you see what I'm getting at? There is no 'earning' trust. There is no measurement, or multiple-choice quiz to let you know when somebody is worthy of your trust. You need to give it away on faith and then hope that the person will live up to your belief in them."

"What if I don't have any faith in my faith?" Veronica joked, but not really. "It's been shattered too many times."

"Baby steps, Veronica," Peggy smiled. She covered Veronica's hand with her own again, and Veronica realized that she had stopped flinching when Peggy touched her.

"I think I might trust you, Peggy," Veronica laughed nervously.

"See what I mean? You have no empirical evidence to support that I'm trustworthy. You're going on faith."

"I guess I am," Veronica smiled softly. "And I want to have faith in Logan."

"I'll share you a phenomenon I've observed. When you put your faith in people who have no faith in themselves, those are the ones who will move heaven and earth to be worthy of your trust. I've seen it in so many relationships. Boss/Employee. Parent/Child. Husband/Wife. Self-fulfilling prophecies can work in a positive manner as well."

"Like Duncan," Veronica said, pieces clicking into place. "Duncan has always had faith in Logan."

"And there's nothing Logan wouldn't do for Duncan, right?"

"Exactly," Veronica answered. "You're right. It's a self-fulfilling prophesy."

"You need to tread very carefully around that relationship," Peggy said. "They need each other as much as they need you."

"I know," Veronica admitted. "Even more so."

"The trust needs to go three ways. If you and Logan do decide to pursue a romantic relationship, you'll need to include Duncan. Sneaking around would be a very bad idea."

"Hold up!" Veronica laughed. "It was one kiss! Okay, maybe more like a dozen, but all at once. Duncan does not need to know about that."

"Do you honestly think this is going to end with just one kiss?" Peggy asked.

"Oh stop it." Veronica grumbled. "What were we talking about before we went down this tangent. I believe you were telling me about the male mind."

"The male mind, huh? Well…Men really only require one thing to make them happy."

"Sex?"

Peggy laughed. "Okay, two things."

"Sex and beer?"

"Sex and validation." Peggy corrected. "They need to know that you think they're handsome, and smart, and strong and brave. Most of all, they need to know that you appreciate them. Praise them for the little things, and they'll keep wanting to do more things for you. You could literally lead them around by the nose."

"I would never—"

"Of course you wouldn't, Veronica. With great power, comes great responsibility." Peggy grinned.

"All of this ego stroking sounds pretty one-sided," Veronica said.

"But it's not. When a guy cares for a girl, he wants to take care of her and protect her. They're genetically programmed to protect."

"I don't need anybody to take care of me or protect me."

"I disagree with you there. You would never have gotten away from either of those Fitzpatricks without Logan, but even if your life was more…uneventful, his desire to keep you safe would be coming from a place of sincerity, whether you felt it was warranted or not. Think of it this way. Showing your appreciation? Such a high payout for such a small cost."

"Do you really think men are that needy?" Veronica asked. "That we need to praise their every move like puppies being house-trained?"

"When you walked in here tonight, what was the first thing you said?" Peggy asked.

"Um…Logan Echolls is a blight upon the face of humanity?"

"That was the second thing." Peggy chuckled, "The first thing you said was that my hair looked pretty."

"Oh, well it does. It's very elegant."

"Thank you. See, it comes natural to us to praise other women."

"Sure, for the most part," Veronica said.

"As women, we don't hesitate to call men out for being knuckleheads, right?"

"Right…"

"Then why do we find it so hard to praise them when they exhibit desired behavior?"

Veronica reflected on that for a moment. "You've got me there," she finally answered.

"Men experience a lot more pressure than we do. Self-inflicted pressure of course, but pressure nonetheless." Peggy said.

"What kind of pressure?"

"Nonstop pressure to perform. To be the best – toughest, strongest, most successful, most dominant. Fathers instill it in their sons practically from birth. So when they find a girl who sincerely accepts them exactly as they are without being obsequious, they'll do just about anything to keep her."

"So you're saying things would be better between us – Logan and I – if I verbalized how much I appreciate him?"

"As long as it's done with complete sincerity, yes. I think you're right. Logan would probably smell phoniness from a mile away."

"So, for example, when he brings me coffee, perfectly made, without me having to ask…?"

"Sincerely show him your gratitude."

"And when he runs around cleaning up after us like a housewife with OCD?"

"You get the picture…" Peggy smiled.

Veronica nodded, a soft smile taking shape on her face, but then disappearing as suddenly as it started.

"But how do I get past tonight. Him being with another girl?"

"I'm afraid that you're going to have to get over it," Peggy answered gently. "You told me yourself that you offered him no reason to even hope that he might have a shot with you."

"I'm just confused. I told him I couldn't lose him. I don't know how we could make things work romantically without risking our relationship."

"Honey, you have the right to take as much time as you need to figure things out in your head,"

"I know."

"You don't, however, have the right to expect Logan to wait around for you to get your head together."

Veronica nodded, sadly.

"Unless…"

"Unless what?" Veronica asked, willing to grasp at straws.

"Unless you ask him to wait for you. I bet you he would agree if you explained your concerns to him."

"But that wouldn't be fair," Veronica protested. "What if I can't ever get past the fact that he picked Lilly over me?"

"Why is that such a problem for you? It was years ago. People grow and change."

"I guess I'm afraid I would always feel like the back-up plan. The runner-up. I'd always wonder in the back of my mind if he would rather be with her."

"But he's had other girlfriends. Do you feel like the runner-up to them?"

"No. He's had closure with all of them. If he wanted to be with them right now, he would be."

"But Lilly died, so he could never have that type of closure,"

"Exactly,"

"I can understand where that might be a sticking point for you," Peggy said. "You're going to have to weigh the risks."

"What risks?"

"What's scarier to you? Giving your heart to somebody who may still be in love with his dead ex-girlfriend, or watching him move on with somebody else who doesn't have the same hang-ups. He won't wait around forever, Veronica."

Veronica looked down and realized she'd emptied the ice cream carton. She glanced at Peggy in embarrassment.

"It's fine. I knew you needed ice cream the moment I saw you this evening."

The bell on the door of the motel office interrupted their conversation. Veronica handed Peggy a twenty, and she disappeared from the kitchen. A moment later, she returned with two boxes and the tantalizing aroma of Italian food.

"You've given me a lot to think about, Peggy." Veronica said, standing and taking the steaming hot boxes from her. "I'd better get back to the room to make sure the ex-boyfriend hasn't tranced out staring at the wall."

"Don't wait up for Logan, Veronica."

"What? Why?"

"Whatever does or does not happen on his date, you really don't need to know. You'll only be torturing yourself. Just remember, when he leaves here, he's leaving with you."

"Fine. No obsessing over Logan having sex with Carolann. Got it."

"Wait, did you just say Carolann?" Peggy asked.

"Yeah, I suppose you know her?"

"Yes, she's my God Daughter. You have nothing to fear, Veronica. Carolann can be a little star-struck at times, but she has a great head on her shoulders. She would never sleep with anybody who would be out of her life the next day. Trust me,"

For the first time all night, Veronica felt as if she could breathe. "Thank you, for that," she told Peggy.

"I'm glad I could reassure you this time. But that doesn't mean the _next_ girl won't sleep with him. You need to think long and hard about whether you're going to allow that to happen."

"So I assume it's safe to say you're Team Logan?" Veronica asked wryly.

"Like I already told you, when I see you two together, I see a love story about to happen. But Duncan is a nice boy as well. I hope he finds somebody who can make him happy."

Veronica nodded, "Me too."

"Does the idea of Duncan moving on bother you?"

Veronica thought about it for a moment. "Not in a jealousy sort of way. Only because I _still_ don't know why I wasn't enough for him, so I would probably constantly wonder what she had that I was missing."

"You know what I'm going to say," Peggy said.

"I know…ask him. Eventually. When the time is right and he needs something from me."

Peggy nodded. "Communication is the key to everything. With _both_ of those boys. Tell Duncan to feel free to stop by in the morning for a real breakfast."

"Will do. See ya later. Thanks for the ice cream. And the wisdom."

"Anytime, honey," Peggy smiled, warmly.

* * *

**Veronica – Day Five – Dallas, Texas – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118**

* * *

She knew Logan was gone before she turned the doorknob. She'd always had an...awareness...of him, for lack of a better word, and she was pretty sure it went both ways. Even in the largest of crowds, she could pick him out within seconds, often able to _feel_ his eyes upon her.

"Hey," Duncan glanced up from his laptop as she opened the door. "You just missed Logan. He headed out a few minutes ago."

"Oh." Veronica realized she was scowling, but didn't care enough to pretend otherwise. "As you ordered," she said, wrinkling her nose in distaste and handing Duncan one of the boxes and a packet of silverware, "Pasta Primavera."

"You seem annoyed. Are you afraid Logan might get us caught?"

"It's a distinct possibility," she answered, although she trusted Logan to be smart enough to lay low. He'd learned a lot about subterfuge since this ordeal had started. "Hey. Tell me you're not online,"

"No...Just playing solitaire. Forty Thieves," Duncan answered, closing his laptop and opening his box of takeout.

"Okay. We can't risk being traced," Veronica said. "If you need to go online, use my computer."

"Yup, Logan gave me the same warning."

_He did? Of course he did. _

Veronica's lasagna was absolute perfection. Peggy was proving to be remarkably helpful with her restaurant recommendations.

"Would you like my garlic bread?" Duncan asked.

"Are you kidding me?" Veronica laughed, snatching the foil-wrapped packet out of his hands. "Who turns down garlic bread?"

"Well...you know, all the butter...and cheese," Duncan shrugged.

Veronica shook her head, and went back to work on her lasagna. Despite the quality of her food, Veronica found herself unable to eat more than four or five bites, and she blamed Logan and his stupid date.

Miserable, she stashed her leftovers in the mini fridge under the coffee bar.

"I'm going to sign online for a bit," Veronica said, shooting off a quick text to Weevil with the code words, before reaching for her laptop and logging on to her VPN.

Only one email waited in her inbox, but she had to grin and open it immediately with a sender named PapaBear04.

* * *

**Supafly,**

**A certain gumshoe contacted me today and hooked me up with the 411 on how to contact you on the D.L. I have to admit to being pretty stoked to be able to get in touch with you again, but just to be safe, I'm not going to use any real names. **

**Girl, when your video came on the news last night, I was so relieved to know for sure you're still alive and doing well.**

**This entire town has done lost its mind. News vans are parked everywhere waiting for even a hint of a story. The 09er Mom Brigade is picketing outside of The River Stix every day. Visiting fashion designers, interview girls you wouldn't be caught dead speaking to. Oh, and they're opening two new Starbucks stores.**

**But if the town is insane, school is certifiable.**

**Let us start with the pool. The 09ers set up this ridiculous pool over which boy you're going to hook up with, and these crazy rich kids are betting thousands. Yes, you heard that right. THOUSANDS! Obviously, The Prince is in the lead, but since you put out the video, some people are switching to Team Psychotic Jackass (henceforth to be known as PJ).**

**Clearly, you would never hook up with the guy who bashed in your headlights, right? Right? Reassure me here, girl. I'll have money riding on Prince Charming once I get paid on Friday. **

**People tell me I don't understand your history with PJ, and even that short guy in leather (AKA Mr. Duct Tape) – who was actually present during the headlight bashing – seems to think you and PJ are a sure thing. **

**If the idea of you and the Jackass ever coupling wasn't surreal enough, I took over your case for you, and helped that miniature copy of PJ locate his papa, who - get this - is now a mama. Yep, she's been visiting his place of employment for over a year as a woman, and he never had a clue. He took the news pretty hard at first, but seems to be coming around. He's a nice kid, and I've taken him a bit under my wing. He's Team PJ - says because you'll dump him more quickly than the Prince, and come home, and then he'll have another shot with you. Secretly, I think it's because the Jackass is**_** his**_** style icon.**

**Finally, the winner of the 'You never saw this coming' award: everywhere I turn, I think I'm seeing you. The girls are all dressing like you now, they all had their hair cut like yours, and Ms. Pirate Points herself, is leading the pack. That was not a typo. The Wicked Witch of SoCal has become a Supafly clone, as are the Gossip Queen, and Pinky McVespa. They're all pretending to be good friends with you, and even Yours Truly is suddenly popular. The jocks seem to like having me around, and I may be misreading things, but I think several candidates are auditioning for the role of Mama Bear. Any thoughts/opinions on Snow White's understudy? How about the one The Prince left behind?**

**Speaking of ones left behind, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your own Romeo has been taking comfort in Pinky's anorexic arms. Guess PJ saw that one coming. Somehow, I don't think you'll be too broken up about that. You did, stop him from kissing you, after all. Your Spidey-senses must have been telling you something. **

**I've been sick with worry about you, girl, so I'm relieved that those boys have got your back. Still shaking my head over you and PJ being friends. You had better keep him in line, like I know you can. Is there anything I can do personally to help bring you home? Should I be out there picketing The River Stix with Celeste and the Socialites? Should I start a petition? For anything? Write a letter to the editor of the paper? Give me instructions, and I'll follow them. **

**Stay safe, stay smart, and stay sane. **

**The world would be a cruel place, if I never got to see you again. **

**Papa Bear**

**P.S. Watch for me on the news tonight. That reporter came back for another reaction interview.**

* * *

The feelings Wallace's email elicited were bittersweet.

Despite knowing she should hate them, a hundred times over the past year, Veronica had imagined having her boys back - on her own terms.

Moments when Duncan hadn't looked right through her. Moments when she'd caught Logan with his mask down, staring at her as if he'd missed her as much as she missed him.

Those were the moments when Veronica had ached for them. To have them back in her life - Duncan to support her, and Logan to challenge her and make her laugh.

But in her daydreams, she'd never had to leave behind her one true friend in order to regain the two wishy-washy ones. And did she actually even have them back? Things were tense with Duncan, and tense didn't even begin to describe what was happening with Logan. God, she missed loyal, uncomplicated, Wallace.

"Who would be considered Meg Manning's understudy?" she asked Duncan.

He glanced up from his veggie pasta. "Um...I think Kimmy, why?"

"My friend Wallace emailed me, and apparently, he's become quite popular with the ladies. He's trying to pick between her and..." Veronica trailed off.

"Her and who?"

"Um...Shelly Pomroy," Veronica answered guiltily.

"Oh...He should probably go with Shelly. She's a nice girl. Kimmy gives off that creepy fatal attraction kind of vibe," he resumed eating.

Veronica's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You don't have a problem with that?"

"No. Why would I?" Duncan asked.

"Right. Silly me. I forgot. Girlfriends are disposable."

Duncan winced, realizing his mistake too late. "I didn't mean it like that."

Veronica held up a hand to cut him off. "Save it," she said.

She began typing her response.

* * *

**Papa Bear, **

**Your email was a ray of sunshine in an emotionally exhausting day. I can't remember the last time I smiled so big. The day Liam Fitzpatrick is safely behind bars will be the day I can finally come back home. There is absolutely nothing you can do to make that happen any sooner. Stay away from the Fitzpatricks. Very far away. **

**You will be happy to learn the past two days were relatively uneventful - at least danger-wise. Oh...except for a run-in with a certain former biker who steals credit cards and Vespa riding girlfriends. Things turned a bit violent for a moment, when he had his boys grab and beat-up the Jackass, but my friendship with Mr. Duct Tape got us out of that one. **

**We've become close with a motel owner, with a heart of gold. I'll be truly heartbroken to say goodbye to her, as she already feels more like a mother to me than my own mom does. Or even like my own personal Yoda. I keep waiting for her next words to be: '**_**Force, you must use**_**'. Maybe connections like these last a lifetime, though. Much like you and I. **

**You absolutely must attach photographic evidence of my clones in your next email - especially Ms. Pirate Points. I think that would just about make my life complete.**

**Prince Charming endorses his leftovers for the role of Mama Bear, but warns that The Understudy might be a bit...um...cuckoo for cocoa puffs. **

**Do not - I repeat, DO NOT - bet any money on Prince Charming. It's not going to happen. Ever. **

**What I'm about to admit is confidential, embarrassing, and can never ever be repeated. I'm ONLY telling you because I don't want to you to lose your money.**

**I've kinda sorta gone to the dark side and embraced evil. Literally. And oh, what an embrace it was. **

**As of this morning's steamy and extensive lip-lock, Supafly is Team Not-Exactly-Psychotic Jackass.**

**Hey! STOP SILENTLY YELLING AT ME!**

**Don't ask me how it happened. I wasn't looking for this. I'm still trying my hardest to resist his pull, but yesterday, he mentioned the words 'Collision Course', and they struck a chord with me. Maybe we've been headed in this direction since the moment we met. **

**I'm not saying I believe in fate. We create our own fate. But I think that perhaps fate and inevitability are two very different things. **

**Of course, I would never admit any of this to him. I'm not sure why I'm even admitting this to you, except that my Yoda adores the Jackass, and keeps counseling me to give him a chance. Maybe I need a little Papa Bear devil on my other shoulder to counteract her angel. **

**I look forward to (okay...dread) your take on this matter. I anticipate the word 'bleach' will be used.**

**Miss ya Papa Bear, **

**Supafly**

**P.S. Delete your browser cookies and clear your cache before logging off.**

* * *

A quick check of the tracking software showed Veronica that Liam Fitzpatrick's vehicle was still parked in Irving, Texas near a strip of business class motels. Good. As she shut down her laptop, the burner cell rang.

"Hello?" Veronica answered.

"Yo, Blondie, it's me." Weevil's voice came over the line.

"Hey...Weevil," she sighed.

"Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that."

"I kind of have bad news for you. It appears Thumper actually _is_ feeding information to Fitzpatrick. Liam headed straight to Irving after you set up Thumper, and he's still hovering in the area."

"Oh hell," Weevil moaned, and Veronica wondered what he was doing in that moment.

"What do bald people do when they're anxious?" she asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, a less...um...folically-challenged person would run their hands through their hair after receiving news like that."

"You mean Richie Rich would run his hands through his hair."

"Never mind, it doesn't matter. So anyway, I know it's bad timing, but can I ask you a favor?" Veronica asked.

"Has bad timing ever stopped you before?"

"Can you hold off on retaliating against Thumper? As soon as he knows his cover is blown, we'll lose our only ace in the hole."

"You're asking a lot girlie," Weevil growled.

"I know. I'll owe you big time."

"Right…" Weevil said. "And you'll pay up from across the country I suppose."

"I can be very resourceful," Veronica said.

"Don't I know it. Fine…I'll keep Thumper around. For now."

"Thank you." Veronica sighed in relief. "Did your cousin Ricardo tell you about Chardo?"

"What about Chardo now?" Weevil growled.

"I had a run-in with him. He wanted to snatch me to get a reward, but Logan jumped out of the truck and got between us."

Weevil chuckled. "I bet that went over real well."

"I'm glad you think it's funny," Veronica said. "He had his boys grab Logan and beat on him."

"Couldn't happen to a nicer rich boy," Weevil said.

"Hey, Logan was trying to protect me. And Chardo was _still_ trying to fight for Caitlin Ford."

"That skank? You know, she's moved on to your boy toy?"

"I've heard. She's welcome to him,"

"That's the spirit. Plus, it's more um…lucrative…for me, if you aim your affection in a different direction."

Veronica groaned. She was so sick of this stupid pool, but if anybody were to profit off of her, it could at least be Wallace and Weevil.

"I'll have a little chat with Chardo," Weevil continued. "You won't have to worry about him ever again."

"Good, thanks a lot Weevil, and thanks again for holding off on the Thumper thing."

"Yeah yeah…talk to you later. Oh, and V? I twist my earring."

"Huh?"

"Instead of running my hands through my hair. Sometimes, I rub my head, too."

"Bye Weevil," Veronica laughed and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Duncan - Day Five - Dallas, Texas - Lakeview Court Motel - Room 118**

* * *

While Veronica talked on the phone, Duncan finished his dinner and cleaned up, guilty that the takeout container would be sitting in a landfill for the next hundred years. He always tried to avoid using styrofoam, but these were extreme times.

He didn't want to interrupt her conversation, so he left the TV off - instead, flopping back on his bed to stare at the ceiling and rubbing at his chin. He'd been surprised to find a beard on his face when he'd caught his first glimpse of himself in the mirror this morning, but he kind of liked the way he looked, and thought he would keep it around for a while.

It was unreal to wake-up with a five-day growth. Just yesterday - or what had felt like yesterday, he had been smooth-cheeked and sheltered. Sure, his life hadn't been perfect, but he'd had goals. Important ones, such as surviving school each day, passing English, avoiding Veronica, and preventing Logan from crossing the point of no return. His greatest challenge had been keeping his eyes off Veronica in Journalism, where the fluorescent lighting fell upon her at the perfect angle to make her hair glow like a halo.

So what if it had been a joyless existence. It had been safe and predictable. Ever the dutiful son, he followed the plan his parents laid out for him. Straight A's. Academic accolades. The perfect extra-curriculars for his résumé. Dating the daughter of the Ambassador to Belgium.

But somewhere inside, the quiet desperation had been steadily growing louder. Why else had he stopped taking the meds?

Why were his Science and Art classes the high points of his day? Why was Government class the low point? Not promising for a future politician.

And why now, after losing four days and waking up as a killer - what should essentially be hitting rock bottom - was his blood practically singing with the idea of new possibilities?

Had the comfort and security been a curse all along disguised as a blessing?

Veronica said her goodbyes, hung up the phone and plugged it into the charger. She crossed to the mini-fridge grabbing a can of Skist. "You want anything to drink?" she called to Duncan, idly plucking a small blue flower from a clear plastic Solo cup, bringing it to her nose, and breathing in its scent with her eyes closed.

"Sure, I'll take one of those drinks I picked up at 7-eleven," He watched her return the flower to its cup and then reach into the fridge.

As if it were toxic, Veronica held the bottle of spinach juice away from her body - by the pads of her index finger and thumb.

"It's not going to bite you," Duncan snickered, sitting up and taking the drink. "Thanks."

"Sure." She took a seat on her own bed, and seemed at a loss for what to do with herself.

"So...this is awkward," he said with an anxious laugh.

Veronica glanced up, "Just a bit," she agreed, her manner distant and aloof.

"Who would've ever thought we'd need Logan of all people between us as a buffer?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I don't need Logan. For a buffer or anything else."

"My mistake."

Duncan wondered once again what Logan had said earlier to tick her off, but he didn't ask. The last thing he needed was to get in the middle of their tiff. They would probably make up in the morning. With circumstances this dire, neither could afford the luxury of grudges anymore, and if they even tried to keep it up, he might have to knock a couple heads together. Figuratively, of course.

More than once that day, he had wondered if perhaps Logan was falling for Veronica again, but his date with Dr. Tony's beautiful receptionist laid that concern to rest.

The room became silent, broken only by the _ssssss_ sound of Veronica opening her soda. As each minute ticked by, Duncan's discomfort grew, until finally, he had to speak. "So...I suppose we should just have it out now."

For the first time since Duncan had awoken, Veronica looked at him with interest. "_You_ want to have it out with _me_?"

"Honestly? I figured I would just sit here and try to look meek, while _you _have it out with _me_. I'm prepared to be schooled." He flashed a nervous smile.

Her words took on that clipped tone, he'd become used to hearing in Journalism. "So you get to be the nice, reasonable guy, and I get to be the bitch?"

"Trust me, Veronica. At the best I come off as a coward, at the worst...?" He shuddered.

_At the worst, I'm a sick fuck who got hammered and had sex with his own sister. _

"You really want to have it out?"

"There is nothing I want less, but I'm guessing it's necessary if we're going to move on."

"Define move on," Veronica asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I'm not talking about getting back together," he reassured. "That ship has sailed. For good."

_Wow! Relief Veronica? Glad to know the idea of never being with me again is such a cause for celebration to you._

"What I meant was, you and I, able to be in the same room together without all of this awkwardness," Duncan said.

"Oh," Veronica said, more appeased.

"So...um...can we get the yelling part over with first, so I can have something to look forward to?"

"You think I can just yell on command?"

"Just throw it at me. What do you hate me for the most?" he asked, bracing himself.

"You really want to do this?"

"Yes."

Veronica swung her legs over the side of her bed and sat up to face him. "Okay, I hate you for not being man enough to break up with me to my face."

Duncan was caught off-guard. He had been sure she would open with their one night stand at Shelly's party. "Fair enough, I'm sorry."

"Ohhh, you're sorry," Veronica said, voice dripping in sarcasm. "That makes it all better,"

He kept his voice level as he answered. "I have no excuse, and I'm trying not to be defensive."

"How about you tell me your thought process?"

"My thought process? When it happened? I was thinking that I couldn't bear to see you hurting."

"Why did you care? You were done with me. I was dismissed. Who cares if it hurt me?"

Of course, she would view it in black and white. He had to keep in mind that she didn't know the entire story. How he'd agonized over losing her, to the point of waking up in restraints at the hospital that one night.

"It wasn't like that, Veronica," he answered, trying to communicate his sincerity with his eyes. "I never stopped caring about you. The last thing I ever want is to see you hurting."

"Why did you break up with me, Duncan?"

_Here it comes._

Ignoring his first instinct - the desire to flee - he swallowed, and steeled himself. "I apologize in advance, but that's the one topic that's off-limits. I won't talk about it?"

Veronica jumped up from her bed, suddenly furious. "Why not? Don't you think I deserve to know the truth? Don't you think I deserve closure?"

Duncan was taken aback by her rage. His Veronica had always been sweet and even-tempered. He didn't know this girl, so quick to anger. Eyes as hard as blue steel. He and Veronica used to be so much alike. Now she reminded him of Logan more and more all the time. They both shared a sort of...ruthlessness.

He remembered several conversations over the previous months, where Logan had recounted some of Veronica's more colorful revenge tactics, a note of almost...pride?... in his voice. This girl was Logan's creature, not his.

"Trust me, Veronica," he said leaning forward to look straight into her eyes. "You. Don't. Want. that kind of closure. It ruined my life. I don't want it to ruin yours too."

"Um...hello? Have you seen my life for the past year?"

"I tried not to." he answered, determined to be truthful, but aware he might be perceived as an asshole.

"Wait...Logan came up with a theory after your dad's press conference. He thinks that Jake forced you to break up with me."

Duncan's stomach rolled. Logan's perceptiveness was frightening sometimes.

He supposed he could at least give her that much. "Close," he said, not meeting her eyes now. "It was my mother, although my dad supported her."

"So your mom tells you to break up with me, and you just agreed to it?"

"No." He sighed, and resisted the urge to bite his fingernails. "Other than Lilly's death, it was the worst night of my life. I fought and argued and begged and pleaded until I realized they were right. I really didn't have a choice."

"Awww. Did they threaten the trust fund?"

"Damn it, Veronica!" he snapped. "You know me better than that."

He felt guilty for raising his voice, but if anybody knew how little the money meant to him, it was Veronica.

"Oh, then it was the politics. Can't get into the White House, with Ms. White Trash at your side, huh?"

"I never _wanted_ to get to the White House without you by my side. It wasn't until I was with you that I even wanted to make something of myself."

"Right...I was a regular old inspiration, huh? Okay, so Celeste demanded you break up with me, and your response was to say nothing at all? Let me figure it out on my own?"

"Again, I have no defense." He said, betraying his nerves by rubbing his hands down his pant legs. "I felt like my life had been destroyed by my parents. I didn't want to destroy yours too."

"Because of this mysterious reason for breaking up with me."

"Yes. Listen, I know you think that I made that choice because it was easier, but I truly believed I was doing the right thing for you. I still do."

"You still do?" Her voice was icy.

"I still do," he repeated. "Some secrets need to stay buried. For everybody's sake,"

"So you couldn't have just given me the old 'It's not you, it's me' line?"

"I wasn't going to lie to you and it hurt too much to talk to you. "

"Well, we can't have you hurting, now can we?" Veronica asked, bitterly. "Who cared how much I hurt?"

"It wasn't supposed to be that way. Lilly was supposed to be there for you. Logan was supposed to be there for you. I never could have predicted..."

"That she would die and he would turn on me?"

"...Yeah." he exhaled.

"Logan drew battle lines and you picked a side."

"Veronica…" he sighed. "I really loved you, but Logan has been there for me since I was five."

"I know," she said, calming.

"None of the other kids at school would even talk to me - other than to pick on me - until Logan took me under his wing."

"Why is it so easy for me to picture you as a five year old, but not Logan?"

"Um...he was pretty ornery back then. He scowled a lot. And tried to look tough."

Veronica began softening right before his eyes. Becoming the girl he used to know- a ghost of a smile forming on her lips. Not wanting to spoil the moment, he continued.

"He stood about…" He held out a hand to around the three and a half foot mark. "...this high. His hair stuck up the same way it still does, but without all the junk in it,"

Now Veronica was smiling for real. She closed her eyes, and he could tell she was creating an image in her head.

"Even back in Kindergarten the girls giggled when he walked past, and he would snarl at them, which only made them giggle more."

Veronica bit her lip, trying to suppress a giggle herself.

"He refused to wear his uniform correctly, so a good five times every day, Mrs. Hathaway would have to retie his necktie, and he'd peel it off the moment she turned her back.

On the first day of school, he caught me sucking my thumb at naptime, and shook his head at me sternly until I stopped, but he never told a soul about it. The second week of school, he pushed down a second-grader who was bullying me, and we've been friends ever since."

"So basically, he hasn't changed a bit?"

"Well, he was a bit shorter then." Duncan laughed, before growing serious. "But my point is, he's always been there for me. I would have literally no friends if it weren't for Logan."

"That's not true," Veronica protested.

"Actually it is. I'm socially awkward and there aren't too many people who seem worth the effort of putting myself out there for."

"And I thought I was a cynic," Veronica said.

"But I'm not a cynic, really. I love humanity as a whole, and would dedicate my life to improving living conditions. It's just the individual humans who don't much do it for me."

"I can relate. In a way." Veronica said.

"People surround me because Logan, and previously Lilly, were sitting next to me. I go to parties when he convinces me to. Sure, some people like me more than Logan. Over the years, they've realized that he can be a major jerk, and I'm relatively inoffensive. But other than at school, do you ever see me spending time with these people?"

"Now that you mention it, no," Veronica said. "At least not since Lilly…"

He silenced for several beats. "I really did believe when I ended things with you, that Lilly and Logan would help you pick up the pieces. And then after she died...I was barely...functional"

"None of us were."

"Yeah, but I was _really_ bad. If it weren't for Logan… I owe him everything. He was the only thing keeping me upright."

"Logan? How?" Veronica asked curiously. "I didn't know he was capable of goodness during that time period."

"For that first month or so after she died, he stopped by every morning and bullied me until I'd get out of bed and take a shower. "

"Logan bullying? What a surprise."

"At school, he made sure I ended up in my classes when I couldn't even remember my schedule. He made me eat. He said I was his project. Focusing on keeping me going, kept him from going insane."

"You were only _one _of his projects. I was his other, more twisted, project."

"You should have seen him after Lilly died." Duncan shuddered. "To the rest of the world, Logan was functional. But his eyes, Veronica. They were...wrong. Always darting around, as if looking for danger everywhere. Assessing everybody as if they were suspects. And burning. They burned with hate."

"I remember," she answered drily.

"But those were the good days. On the bad days, you would find him on the beach, drunk out of his mind. Completely broken. I was afraid he was going to wind up dead. And on those days, I would have taken the hate in a heartbeat."

"That's because you were never on the other end of it. Why are you even telling me this stuff, Duncan? Logan wouldn't want me to know he'd ever had a weak moment."

He couldn't hide the guilt in his eyes. "Because you should have been there, and I knew it. I knew that you could get through to him. You were the only one who could have helped him."

"Sorry, but I was a bit too busy back then cleaning off my windshield and changing flat tires, to console the person responsible." As quickly as she'd appeared, his Veronica was gone again, replaced by the new, bitter version.

Not noticing the warning signs, he continued. "I should have insisted. Made him see reason."

"Are you hearing me, Duncan? So far, you've told me how hard Lilly's death was on you and on Logan. Have you ever once considered what it was like for me?"

"Veronica…"

"I didn't only lose my lifelong best friend. I lost you, and Logan, and even my mom, all at the same time. And you're whining about how I could have been there to help _Logan_?"

"I didn't mean—"

"Logan had a choice, Duncan, and he chose to leave me in the dust. You chose to leave me in the dust. I didn't get a choice. You all abandoned me at once."

"I'm so sorry."

_"_And if that wasn't bad enough…? I could have dealt with the abandonment, and the loneliness. But the torment? And the torture?"

"I understand."

"NO, you understand nothing. You had Logan. He had you. You both had all of your other friends. I had nobody. I grieved alone."

Duncan looked at the floor, knowing that nothing he said in this moment would help.

"Did you ever think of that?"

"I thought about it all the time," he admitted. "I tried to discuss it with Logan, but he was too far gone by then."

"And God forbid you _exert_ yourself in any way, or experience a moment of discomfort."

And that was it in a nutshell, wasn't it? He didn't exert himself. He never had. He had thought once he'd become the leader Jake always wanted him to be, he would have the opportunity to make great sweeping changes in the world. But if he couldn't be moved to exert himself enough to stick up for one miserable lonely girl who he'd loved more than almost anyone else on earth, how could he believe he'd ever exert himself for change?

He was being too simplistic, though. He had spent a year kissing and making out with his own sister. He'd had a drunken one-night-stand with her. Sticking up for her meant acknowledging her existence, and acknowledging meant remembering his sins.

"You're right. To be honest, it was a relief that Logan wanted no part of you. That way I didn't have to face you"

_Or the shame and guilt._

"And you were right, earlier. You are a coward," Veronica said, turning away and effectively dismissing him.

_I deserve that._

"I know," he said standing and moving over to sit at the foot of her bed, begging her with his eyes to continue this discussion. "I have been a coward, but I'm asking you to forgive me anyway."

Veronica stared at him for several seconds with the same affection she would show to a cockroach, and then sighed. "I guess I don't have a choice, if we're supposed to survive together."

"I don't want your forgiveness out of obligation."

"I don't see where you have a lot of options."

"I'll find a way to earn your forgiveness," Duncan said.

"Funny, Logan said those exact words just days ago."

"And you forgave him."

"After today, I'm reconsidering that forgiveness," Veronica mumbled.

"Seriously? Why is it so much easier to forgive Logan than me? Everything he did was to cause you pain. Everything I did was to avoid causing you pain."

Her lips twisted into a bitter little smirk. "Ehh...you know how it goes," she shrugged. History loves the anti-hero, but reviles the coward."

Duncan stared at her in disbelief for a moment. Did she really just say that? "Logan? An anti-hero?"

"What else would you call him? He has no morals. He's not afraid to get dirty, or to be an asshole. But...he is the bravest person I have ever met, and if he cares about you, he'll go to the ends of the earth for you. He'll suffer any amount of physical pain to keep you safe."

"Well when you put it that way…" Duncan laughed, grudgingly. "You may have a point, but do me a favor. Let's keep that observation to ourselves. His head is already big enough."

"Oh my God," Veronica laughed in agreement. "Can you imagine? He would probably want to get an '_I'm the anti-hero_' tee shirt.

They laughed together for a moment, the tension broken now.

"So, are we okay now?" Duncan asked.

"Yeah…" Veronica gave a small smile. "I think we'll be okay."

* * *

**[C-NOW logo cuts to the official media photo of the Neptune Three]**

"What's up with that?" Duncan pointed at the T.V.

"That, is our official media photo," Veronica explained with a pained sigh, air quoting the word 'official'.

"Logan carrying you like a bride is our official photo?"

"I suppose I should warn you," Veronica said. "The American public doesn't seem to mind the fact that we killed a man. They do, however, have strong opinions about who I should be dating."

"Who has time for dating when they're on the run?" Duncan snorted.

Their eyes met and they spoke as one. "Logan."

"So, I'm guessing from the photo that bachelor number one is the favorite?"

"America loves a jackass."

* * *

**[Media photo cuts to studio shot of anchor]**

_**Anchor:**__ Next up, we go to Ann Marler in Neptune, California who spent today gathering reactions from those close to the investigation or the Neptune Three. _

_**Marler:**__ Thanks Rebecca. I received another video statement today. This time from Duncan Kane, but we'll get to that in a bit. First up, I caught up with Sheriff Lamb this morning for his take on yesterday's video statement. _

**[Cuts to footage of Don Lamb behind his desk]**

_**Lamb:**_(Looks up from a file on his desk) You_ again. _(smirks) _Is this a stalking thing? If you want a date, you can just ask me._

_**Marler: **_(Ignoring his innuendo) _Sheriff Lamb, did you have an opportunity to watch the Mars/Echolls video statement?_

_**Lamb: **__Yes, I watched it on the news last night._

_**Marler: **__And what steps are you taking to put Liam Fitzpatrick behind bars?_

_**Lamb:**__ Listen, my hands are tied. What those videos show is Criminal Threatening, which is a misdemeanor in most states. I mean Logan or Veronica could press assault charges against him, but they would have to come back to Neptune to do so. Even then, Liam could counter that he was the one disabled and tied to a bathroom fixture._

_**Marler:**__ What about the car chase? Liam Fitzpatrick put not only those teenager's lives in danger, but also everybody else's on that freeway. _

_**Lamb:**__ Unfortunately, we can't place Liam in that vehicle. Our techs tried to enhance the video image, but the windows were tinted. _

_**Marler:**__ But Liam was last seen in the location where the vehicle was stolen. Our witness told us that Liam's car was missing, and he had the motive to chase Logan and Veronica. _

_**Lamb:**__ No evidence ties Liam to that vehicle. Nobody witnessed the theft, and it was wiped of prints when it was found. _

_**Marler: **__So Liam Fitzpatrick is going to get away with stalking, terrorizing, and attempted murder?_

_**Lamb:**__ There is no evidence of attempted murder, and if the kids would like to pursue stalking charges, they will need to get a restraining order against Liam. _

_**Lamb: **__Listen, we could have protected these kids, had they remained in Neptune. They made their choice. I couldn't protect them if I wanted to now. I have no idea where they are. Now please leave, I have more pressing crimes to solve. _

_**Marler:**_(standing and making her face blank) _Thank you for your time, Sheriff Lamb._

* * *

"Is he serious?" Duncan asked.

"Unfortunately, he is. I looked up the law before we even made the video. It wasn't really about getting Lamb's support."

* * *

**[Cut to video showing Keith Mars stepping out of the building housing Mars Investigations]**

_**Marler:**_(approaching)_ Mr. Mars, do you have a second?_

_**Keith: **_(glancing up warily) Ms_. Marler. How can I help you?_

_**Marler: **__Can you tell me your thoughts on your daughter's video statement?_

_**Keith:**_(wry smile) She's_ something else, isn't she? She sent that video directly to you?_

_**Marler: **__Yes. She must have seen my previous interview with you. Why do you believe Veronica made this statement? Did she believe it would lead to Liam Fitzpatrick's arrest? _

_**Keith:**__ No, Veronica knows better than that. Sheriff Lamb is not going to arrest a Fitzpatrick unless his hands are absolutely tied. I imagine she did it to win support in the court of public sentiment. Nobody can argue now that those kids didn't flee in fear for their lives._

_**Marler:**__ What was going through your head when you saw Liam Fitzpatrick threatening your daughter?_

_**Keith: **__What do you think? I'm a father. I felt nausea. Terror. Rage. Had I been in that room, I may have tried to hurt him. _

_**Marler:**__ And what were you thinking when you saw the car chase?_

_**Keith: **__ Again, terror. I couldn't breathe seeing my little girl being chased at high speeds. At the same time, I felt thankful that I taught Veronica everything I learned in my Evasive Driving workshop, and immense pride that she was able to remain cool, and protect herself and her friends on the road. _

_**Marler:**__ Speaking of friends, has your opinion of Logan Echolls changed at all?_

_**Keith:**_(thinking) _Yes, actually it has. After seeing his dynamic with my daughter, and his reaction to Liam's threats to her, I'm beginning to believe her safety is his top concern. Of course he's still is a smart aleck that has no respect for authority, but I'm happy that they have their friendship back. Logan Echolls is a kid that you want to have in your corner. _

_**Marler: **__What about Duncan Kane?_

_**Keith: **__I believe they said he was on an errand? No, my opinion of him has not changed, and no, he's not somebody that you want to have in your corner._

_**Marler:**__ Is your opinion of him based on the rumored feud between the Mars and Kane family?_

_**Keith:**__ No, there is no Mars/Kane feud. My opinion of Duncan is based on my daughter crying her eyes out in private, because he broke her heart and never even told her why._

* * *

"Ouch," Duncan said.

"I didn't cry _that_ much," Veronica protested, embarrassed.

* * *

_**Marler:**__ Thanks for sparing the time to speak with me, Mr. Mars. _

_**Keith:**__ Well, my daughter seems to like you. As long as you continue to treat my daughter's story with respect…_

_**Marler:**__ You can be assured that I will._

* * *

**[Cut to shot of Neptune High where a large group of students stands just off school premises facing the camera. Most are from the first interview, but there are a few additions.]**

_**Marler: **__ I'm back at Neptune High School to speak with some of the Neptune Three's classmates. _(turning to the group) _What was your reaction to the Logan and Veronica video statement?_

_**Casey Gant:**__ I think Liam Fitzpatrick is a psychopath, and needs to be taken off the streets. Logan and Veronica are in real danger. _

_**Dick Casablancas:**__ No way, man. Logan can take that punk._

_**Casey Gant:**_(impatiently) _We're not talking about a fair fight here, Dick. We're talking about attempted murder. Liam Fitzpatrick is not going to drop his guns for a round of gentlemanly fisticuffs._

_**Wallace Fennell: **__I agree. Homeboy is psychotic! _

_**Dick Casablancas:**__ Logan could beat him in a fair fight, though._

_**Wallace Fennell:**__ If by fair, you mean, Fitzpatrick puts down the crack pipe, sure._

_**Felix Toombs:**__ No way, man. I know somebody who knows Liam pretty well. It's meth, not crack. And Echolls has always been a _[bleep bleep].

_**Dick Casablancas:**__ He was a real _[bleep bleep] _that night he laid you out for touching Veronica._

_**Felix Toombs: **__Man! That was a sucker punch! I didn't even know he was there until he hit me._

_**Luke Smith:**__ Why aren't we talking about that car chase? I've never seen a girl drive that way, before. That was hot!_

_**Casey Gant:**_(nodding) _ Yeah…_

_**Cassidy Casablancas: **__Totally._

(Felix and Troy Vandergraff nod in agreement)

_**Dick Casablancas:**__ Yeah, I'd do her…_

_**Madison Sinclair:**__ Dick!_

_**Dick Casablancas:**__ Oh, I meant hypothetically or something. Sorry Logan. _

(Troy elbows him)

_**Dick Casablancas:**__ Oh, I meant… sorry Troy. Even though Logan totally stole her from you._

* * *

"Why does everybody think you're with Logan?"

"I don't know, the media photo, maybe? Rumors? Innuendos?"

* * *

_**Troy Vandergraff: **__Veronica, if you're watching, I really miss you, and I wish you could come home. I still owe you a yacht ride._

(Next to Troy, a newly short-haired Caitlin Ford grasps his arm and begins acting territorial.)

* * *

"Seriously?" Veronica asked. "I don't even like Caitlin, but to say that right in front of her? Has he always been that shady?"

"I never thought he was, but Logan had a problem with him."

* * *

_**Marler:**__ Why do you believe that Logan stole Veronica?_

_**Dick Casablancas: **__Didn't you watch the video? I haven't seen Logan that _[bleep]-w_hipped since he was with Lilly Kane. Hell, even with Lilly, he would put up a fight. With Veronica, he's all like 'yes dear', 'how high, dear'. She made him lift up his shirt and show his bruises on TV, for God's sake. Way to emasculate him, Ronnie._

* * *

"Was that emasculating him?" Veronica asked Duncan.

"Ehhh...little bit," he said, thumb and index finger a centimeter apart.

"Why wouldn't _he_ tell me that?"

"Because he's whipped?" Duncan joked, shrugging.

Veronica sighed, and turned back to the TV.

* * *

_**Felix Toombs:**__ Are we talking about the same guy? He emasculates himself just fine._

_**Dick Casablancas: **__I'll emasculate you after—_

_**Casey Gant:**_(cutting Dick off) Let_ it go, man._

_**Marler:**__ I notice that several of you have been influenced by Veronica's style._

_**Madison Sinclair:**_(stepping forward with new blonder flippy hair, wearing leather boots and a denim mini) Well_, I always did think Veronica had a unique style – at least after Lilly died – and you know, they say she's a fashion icon now._

_**Caitlin Ford:**__ Romeo Scavo himself was here in town asking about Veronica. He's designing an entire line around her for Macy's. _

_**Meg Manning:**_(still long haired and dressed like herself rolling her eyes) _One meeting with a famous designer and you two both miraculously forget all of the times you bashed Veronica's style. _

_**Marler:**__ And how do you feel about Veronica's style?_

_**Meg Manning:**__ Veronica is beautiful the way she is, and I've always loved her style. But, she is 100% an individual. She would absolutely hate being copied this way. _

_**Wallace Fennell: **__Especially by these two. _(he points at Madison and Caitlin)

_**Meg Manning: **_(nodding, and smiling at Wallace) _Especially._

* * *

Veronica turned to Duncan. "Did you just see that?"

"See what?"

"Sparks between Wallace and Meg? Never mind, you never see anything,"

"Hey! I saw sparks between Logan and Carolann," Duncan said.

Veronica glared, but Duncan didn't notice.

"Meg is still dating Cole."

"Does that seem like a long-term thing?"

"Ehh...he whines a lot about never seeing second base, so I doubt it.

"Hmmm…" Veronica said. "She would make a perfect Mama Bear."

* * *

_**Marler:**_(to Felix) _So let's go back to an earlier comment. You and Logan fought over Veronica?  
_

_**Felix Toombs: **__Like I said, it was a sucker punch. It was back a few months before Lilly Kane died. At a bonfire party on the beach._

_**Marler:**__ Why did he punch you?_

_**Felix Toombs: **_(looking away guiltily)_ I tried to…dance with Veronica._

_**Dick Casablancas: **__Dude, you were humping her leg like a mongrel dog. _

_**Casey Gant:**__ Thanks for the reminder. Logan still owes me for denting the hood of my Porsche to get to him._

_**Marler:**__ So is Logan in the habit of fighting over Veronica?_

_**Dick Casablancas: **__I wouldn't say habit. Just Felix and that dude from Pan High. It's not like he would have to if Duncan would have ever lifted a finger. _

* * *

"What is this, pick on Duncan day?" Duncan pouted.

"According to Lilly, every day was pick on Duncan day." Veronica smirked.

* * *

_**Meg Manning:**__ Duncan is a gentle soul. He's not the type to instigate a fight. _

_**Felix Toombs:**__ Yeah, he really gently stabbed that Fitzpatrick._

_**Marler:**__ So Logan thinks he's protect—_

_**Dick Casablancas:**_(cutting her off) _Oh, there was that one night at my party when Logan and Duncan almost got into a fight over her. _

_**Casey Gant:**__ They weren't going to fight. Logan was drunk and didn't want to give Duncan his car keys. I was standing right there, and even I don't know how it became about Veronica. Short story, Logan stormed off and Duncan went after him. _

_**Luke:**__ They were cool the next time we saw them._

_**Dick Casablancas:**__ Yeah, now that I think about it, Duncan ended things with Veronica not long after that. Wonder if Logan was hitting that earlier than we thought._

* * *

"What?" Veronica asked.

"There was no fight," Duncan answered, avoiding her eyes. "I was trying to take Logan's keys."

"Like Casey said, how did it become about me?"

"I don't even remember. Dick is full of crap. Logan had nothing to do with our breakup."

"Oh,"

"Unless Logan _was_ _'hitting that'_," he joked, and Veronica picked up the empty plastic spinach juice bottle from the nightstand and threw it at him. He batted it away with a laugh.

"Ass," she said, right as Wallace said:

* * *

_**Wallace:**__ You really are an ass, aren't you? No, Veronica and Logan have never been an item. Then or now._

_**Dick Casablancas:**__ Don't be so sure about now, kid. I happen—_

(Cassidy nudges Dick and he shuts up.)

_**Marler:**__ I would like to thank you all for speaking to me again._

_**Dick Casablancas:**__ I'll speak to you anytime you would like. _(waggling eyebrows)_ How about we speak…privately…later?_

_**Marler:**_(battling for professionalism) _Rebecca, back to you._

* * *

**[Cut to split screen – anchor in studio and Ann Marler at another location]**

_**Marler:**__ Lynn Echolls was unavailable for comment, but her people promised that she would get back to me. Aaron Echolls is still out of the country, and, as expected, the Kanes refuse to speak to the press._

_**Anchor:**__ Was Sheriff Lamb telling you the truth about his hands being tied?_

_**Marler:**__ Yes, I did some research after speaking to the sheriff, and unfortunately, what he said was true. As of now, they can only bring in Liam Fitzpatrick for a misdemeanor, unless something can link him to the stolen Mustang. Let's hope that they can get more evidence on him, before this ends in tragedy._

_**Anchor:**__ Now I understand you received another video statement. This time from Duncan Kane?_

_**Marler:**__ Yes, after my follow up interviews with the people of Neptune, I came back to my room to find another email with a video attachment._

_**Anchor:**__ Were you able to learn anything from it?_

_**Marler:**__ Only that he's in the same motel, but in a different bed, than the Logan/Veronica statement. It could be a different motel in the same motel chain, but with the limited glimpses we've had of the décor, it doesn't seem to match up with any of the big motel chains. We're guessing that they are at, or were at, a privately owned motel somewhere in Texas. _

_**Anchor:**__ Let's roll the tape._

* * *

**[Cut to shot of Duncan sitting on his bed. He wears a blue V-neck sweater layered over a white tee shirt]**

_**Duncan:**_(looking incredibly shy) _Hi. My name is Duncan Kane. I wasn't around to participate in the first video statement, so I wanted to tell my side of the story._

_**Duncan:**__ On the day that Veronica was almost raped, I was playing soccer at the community park. Logan came to pick me up, since my car was in the shop. As we were pulling away, Logan caught a glimpse of something in his mirror, and stopped the car and jumped out. I waited for a moment, and then went after him. _

_**Duncan: **_(breathes deeply) _As I approached the gate, I saw Ciaran Fitzpatrick with his hand on Veronica's throat attempting to rape her. That's the last thing I remember. It was as if an inky fog entered my vision before everything went black. _

_**Duncan:**__ The next thing I remember. _(Looks offscreen at Veronica for guidance)_ uh…I was in the shower, and the water was rinsing blood off me. Once I was clean, Logan and Veronica explained what happened earlier. I realized that I'd had another epileptic episode. _

_**Duncan:**__When we found out from one of Veronica's investigative contacts how dangerous Liam Fitzpatrick was and how close he was with his brother Ciaran, we made a decision as a group to go on the run._

_**Duncan:**_(another deep breath)_ I realize my family thinks that Logan and Veronica kidnapped me. Nothing could be further from the truth. We went to my home to pack, and I saw my parents pulling into the driveway. I love my family very much, but I just wasn't in the right state of mind to deal with them at that time, so I ignored them. I never thought that my failure to respond to them would lead to those unfounded allegations. _

_**Duncan:**__ I guess that's all I really needed to say. Everything else was mentioned by Logan and Veronica in their statement. Mom and Dad, I love you very much, and I am so so sorry. I know you had plans for my career, and now I've gone and ruined everything. _(wry grin) _Maybe you should try adoption?_

* * *

**[Scene cuts to anchor]**

_**Anchor:**__ Thanks, Ann. That's it for today's Neptune Three coverage, but we'll keep you up to date on any new developments._

* * *

**Logan – Day Five – Dallas, Texas – Lakeview Court Motel - Parking Lot**

* * *

Logan felt a growing anxiety as Carolann pulled to the back of the motel parking lot. They'd had a great dinner, which he had managed to stretch out as long as possible with conversation.

Typically, the end of a date was his favorite part of the night. He usually spent this time evaluating how he could most easily separate the girl from her pants. But tonight was different.

This was a first for him. He'd never had to explain to a girl before why he _didn't_ want to have sex with her. She would probably become upset, and wonder what was wrong with her, when the truth was, she was nearly perfect.

Carolann was gorgeous, stacked, smart, a good conversationalist, and nice. Any guy would be lucky to have her. The problem was, she was tall instead of short. She was brunette instead of blonde. She had beautiful green eyes instead of blue. She was too pleasant instead of snarky. She wasn't that pesky bane of his existence.

He nearly groaned at the realization. He didn't need Veronica in his head like this. If he were smart, he would work up some enthusiasm, book another room from Peggy, or even pick the lock on one of the empty rooms, and have sex with this beautiful girl.

Nope. His dick did not even twitch at the idea. Freaking Veronica Mars had neutered him.

He wondered if Carolann would settle for a quick makeout session in the car instead, and let him off the hook.

He had not been able to get the kiss with Veronica out of his head the entire evening. He remembered when they were much younger. He had often thought about kissing Veronica, but had always convinced himself that his kind of intensity would entirely overwhelm her. She was naïve and innocent, but he must have confused that with passionless. He should have known better.

It was obvious that Veronica had never been kissed like that before – Logan wasn't surprised, considering only Duncan had been there first – but she had been far from overwhelmed. She'd been enthusiastic, and after she'd caught on, she had matched him in passion and intensity.

Who was he kidding? He had never kissed like that before, either. Afraid that it would be his only shot with her, he had poured all of his heart into the kiss as well as his passion. That definitely wasn't how he usually worked – not even with Lilly, who had liked things fast and feverish. Veronica was the first, and the funny thing was, she had reciprocated. Any doubts he may have felt before as to whether she had feelings for him, temporarily vanished when he'd felt her pouring her heart right back into the kiss.

He'd felt emotionally stripped afterwards, perhaps even vulnerable. And for her to then turn around and pretend it had meant nothing…? He _knew_ it had meant something to her.

He probably should not have acted so coldly to her afterwards, but she'd hurt him. Even now, acknowledging he was slightly in the wrong, he knew he would keep up the act a little longer. Let her put in some effort to fix things this time. She was the delusional one, after all.

He had been planning to worm his way under her skin and into her heart before ever attempting to take it to a physical place. Now everything was ruined and he would probably have to start all over again.

And all of that was not even considering the Duncan implications. What kind of guy kisses his best friend's ex? What kind of guy intends to _keep_ kissing his best friend's ex, because Logan was in no way ready to admit defeat. Duncan was going to flip when he found out.

Carolann made a small 'clearing-the-throat' sound, and Logan realized they were already parked outside of his room. Probably had been for a minute.

"So…we're here," she said, with a nervous catch in her voice.

_Oh hell. Alright. A quick make-out. Let's get this over with._

He shifted his body, and leaned across the seat to kiss Carolann. Surprisingly, at the last minute, she put up a hand and pushed him away.

"I'm not going to kiss you, Logan," she said.

Surprise flickered across his face. "You're not? I thought we had a nice time."

_Now __**she's**__ rejecting me too? Am I wearing some kind of sign? _

"We did have a nice time. You're a fascinating person, and you're super-hot, but the girl you really want to kiss is in that room." Carolann pointed at the room.

"Who, Veronica? We're not together."

"Maybe not, but you want to be," Carolann said.

"But—"

"Logan, you spent the entire evening talking about how amazing she is. How she fought that Liam guy at your side. How she drove like a badass. How tough she is, and how strong she is. How smart she is. You're obviously crazy about her."

Logan opened his mouth to protest, but then let it out with a sigh. "She doesn't feel the same way. She totally rejected me."

"So you went out with me to make her jealous?"

"No! That's not the way I saw it," Logan sighed. "I wanted something different than jealousy. I wanted her to see that other girls think I'm good enough."

"Did Veronica tell you that you weren't good enough?"

"No, but I've always felt that way when it comes to her."

"So you were trying to prove to yourself _and_ Veronica that you were good enough?"

Logan laughed. "When you put it that way, it sounds a bit ridiculous."

Carolann smiled. "Logan, get out of this car and go work on making this up to your girl."

"She'd probably taser you if she heard you call her that," Logan warned with a grin.

"Let her try," Carolann said. "I'd tell her to get her head out of her ass and realize what a catch she has in you."

"Come on in. You can tell her tonight," Logan said, impulsively leaning over and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"Get out of here," she laughed, pushing him away.

A heavy wave of disappointment fell over Logan after he'd opened the door to their room. The light over Duncan's bed was on, but Veronica's light was off, and she was already in bed with her eyes closed. He supposed it didn't matter. They couldn't exactly have a conversation in front of the Donut.

Duncan looked up from his travel book. "Hey,"

"Hey," Logan answered. "Why's she sleeping? She usually stays up much later."

"I don't know, but you dodged a bullet. She was in a pretty bad mood earlier."

_Bad mood, huh? Could she possibly be jealous? Just a little?_

"Is she usually that cranky?" Duncan asked.

"No," Logan said thoughtfully. "Believe it or not, she's usually a lot of fun."

"Oh. Then it must just be me. We kind of had it out."

Logan turned around on his way to the bathroom.

"You had it out with her? What the hell is wrong with you? Do you not realize she was almost raped?"

"Right...Having it out with her is _your_ special thing. Actually, _she_ went off on _me_, but I kind of encouraged her to."

"And why would you do that?"

"Guilt? Regret? How could I not? Things needed to be said."

"Why?"

"Because separately, we'll all fail. Strengthening our relationship is the most important thing if we're going to survive, and that kind of resentment could sink us."

"So you decided to face things head on? How very…un-Duncan-like of you," Logan said, heading into the bathroom.

As he brushed his teeth and got ready for bed, Logan thought about what Duncan had just said. The relationship between the three of them _was _the most important thing. Wasn't that what Veronica had been getting at earlier when she'd pushed him away? Maybe it hadn't been a rejection, per se. He would have to find some way to convince her that they could be together without jeopardizing the group relationship.

_Right…because Duncan will just pat us on the back and tell us he's happy for us. _

Out in the room, Logan undressed down to his boxers and tee shirt and slipped into bed with Veronica. She lay on her side facing the door to the room, so he lay on his opposite side facing Duncan.

"So?" Duncan asked. "You get lucky?"

"With Carolann? Nah. Didn't even try."

"Okay, who are you, and where'd you put Logan?"

Logan laughed. "I know, right? Carolann was pretty much…perfect. I'm just a little stressed out, I guess."

"It was Veronica, huh?" Duncan asked.

Logan almost choked. "What about Veronica?"

"Well, she was so annoyed with you for taking a risk and going on that date. I could see why you wouldn't want to stay out any later than necessary."

"Yeah…" Logan said. "Something like that. She can be pretty scary for such a little thing. Listen, I'm exhausted, man. Talk to you in the morning."

"Night," Duncan said. Minutes later, he turned off the other light.

* * *

**Veronica – Day Five – Dallas, Texas – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118**

* * *

She had known ten minutes after crawling under the covers that she wouldn't be able to fall asleep. She was too keyed-up, her mind too occupied by a certain psychotic jackass. However, the conversation with Duncan, while cathartic, had also been draining, and she'd had enough for one night, so she pretended at sleep.

She pretended even after HE came back. She'd listened to Duncan's explanation of their night, and damn, if he didn't have a point. When had Mr. Avoidance become Mr. Live-Together-or-Die-Alone?

She'd worried that Logan might climb in bed with Duncan instead, due to their fight, and was overjoyed when she'd felt her own bed dip down, then disappointed, when he'd remained completely on his side of the imaginary center line.

She'd listened to their whispered conversation about the perfect Carolann, her heart unclenching when Logan admitted to not having sex with her.

She waited until she heard soft snores coming from Duncan's side of the room.

She knew it was wrong. She'd pushed him away, and she had no business leading him on, but she needed him. She would never be able to fall asleep until she was touching him. Plus, there was no way he could possibly know she was actually awake, right?

Making her movements jerky as if she were sleeping, she flopped over to her left side and reached out a hand for him. She purposely fumbled at his waist before using it to pull herself tightly against his back.

With her face pressed to the back of his shoulder, she finally relaxed. The effect this boy had upon her physiology was almost criminal.

Logan's hand moved to rest on top of her's where it lay gently on his stomach, and she nearly purred. So he wasn't really as angry with her as he would like her to believe.

A good two minutes passed before Logan let out a tragic sigh, and rolled over onto his back.

Veronica felt the faintest whisper of his lips upon hers, before he slid an arm under her neck and guided her head to its usual resting place against his heart.

"You'll be the death of me, Veronica Mars," he whispered into her hair, before pressing another kiss onto the top of her head.

_Likewise, Logan Echolls. But you know what they say: what a way to go!_


	19. Ch19 Day 6 When Fangirls Attack

**Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen – Day Six - When Fangirls Attack**

* * *

**A/N:** Remember all the way back in chapter one, when I warned you this story would be super silly at times, and you all were like: '_HUH? WHA? This is super-dark. How you going to get silly out of this?_' Well, this is one of the chapters I was referring to. Please remember, I try my best for realism, but sometimes I throw the whole concept out the window so I can have a little fun. Hope you enjoy. Hope you even laugh here and there.

**A/N2:** No need to Google. Locations in this chapter are fictitious.

**A/N3: **Special thanks to Honeybee who inspired me on how I can use Wallace in this story. If I was purely sticking with the VM timeline, day six of the story would probably fall in around 1x4, but since we're not actually in Neptune, I didn't think it would hurt to mix things up back home.

* * *

**Duncan – Day Six – Dallas, TX – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118**

* * *

The glowing red numbers of the clock radio displayed 7:06, when Duncan woke, rubbing at a cramp in his neck. Never one to linger the morning away in bed, once his eyes opened, he was up for the day.

On silent feet, he tiptoed to the closet to snatch his duffel bag. A hint of morning light stole past the edges of the blackout curtains, illuminating the two sleepers in the other bed.

Duncan froze, his gut clenching as if being squeezed by a fist.

Veronica and Logan. They'd warned him about their sleeping arrangements, but Logan had seemed so clinical last night when he slid between the sheets facing away from her. Duncan had assumed they would remain back-to-back, never expecting to wake up to find Logan twined like a bracelet around his…

_Just admit it…sister. Sister. SISTER. _

_Need to feel an appropriate brotherly reaction. Imagine seeing Logan sleeping with Lilly like this. _

_I HAVE seen Logan asleep with Lilly, and they never looked like this. _

Even in sleep, while Logan clung to her like a drowning man, Lilly had always extended away from him, giving the impression of fleeing, like a modern Apollo and Daphne.

_This is much different. _

Veronica's head rested on his chest. Her arm stretched across him territorially, fingers curling around his ribs. She was exactly where she wanted to be.

Logan's fingers burrowed into her hair, while his other hand reached across to her hip. He didn't seem inclined to run away either.

In fact, the only person who wanted to flee in this moment was Duncan.

He acted on his impulse, darting to the bathroom, where he set down his duffel before creeping back out and crouching down to the mini-fridge. Cringing when the door made a suctiony noise, he thumbed the lever to put out the blinding glow of the light. Cans of soda clinked as he pushed them aside and felt around for the cold plastic bottle of orange juice in the back corner. He eased the fridge door closed in silence.

In the dark, Duncan fumbled for the pull-tab with his thumb, before pulling off the lid and taking a deep swig. The sweet tangy taste quenched his thirst, but the sting on the inside of his cheek? Not so wonderful. He recapped the bottle, leaving it on the coffee bar.

Back in the bathroom, Duncan undressed, and climbed in the shower, cranking the water temperature up as hot as he could bear, and then a smidgen hotter, reasoning that the intense heat would be effective for relieving his neck pain. A small part of him acknowledged his real reason – he was always trying to wash away the oily black stain of sister-love.

Veronica's mismatched bottles lined the side of the tub. Unsurprisingly, she still used the same products he remembered seeing at her old house. She was no Lilly Kane, always in search of the new and novel. Veronica was steadfast. The kind of girl who, once she found something she liked and could depend on, would stick with it for the long haul.

He moved her stuff to the back of the toilet in order to resist the urge to sniff her shampoo.

_No good can come of that._

Logan's stuff was absent from the shower. Duncan smirked, imagining sleek white bottles all stashed away in some zippered bag with perfectly spaced elastic loops to hold everything in place. From showers taken at the Echolls estate, he recalled Logan tended to be more matchy-matchy, using only products (shampoo, body wash, deodorant) from the same product line - something with the word 'Aqua' in the name. Couldn't have his scents clashing, right?

Veronica had seemed to enjoy the effect, even back when Duncan dated her, he'd been amused by how she always tried to sneak whiffs of Logan. She'd thought she was being stealthy. Perhaps that's why she slept with Logan now - his scent reminded her of happier times.

Duncan washed his hair, using a shampoo that didn't smell like much of anything, except for baking soda. He had recently switched to a line of certified organic products. The stuff barely lathered, but made up for it by being Paraben-free and a great topical source of phytonutrients.

The discussion-slash-argument with Veronica last night had been his first attempt at reconciliation. Their friendship still might not get back to where they were before they dated, but he should be able to be in the same room as her without breaking into hives now. He'd never realized she'd harbored such hostility towards him, but couldn't say he blamed her. No wonder the drive to the Gold Coast for the Bodie Chang article had been so awkward.

On the surface, the Veronica situation showed improvement. Internally, he had a long way to go. He needed to stop thinking of her as the love of his life and begin thinking of her as family.

Duncan had loved his sister Lilly more than nearly anybody on Earth, but their relationship had been complicated. They hadn't squabbled like other siblings. Lilly gave orders and Duncan followed them. Even his earliest memories were of trying to appease her - an impossible feat. That was all he knew of being a brother, and he wasn't eager to repeat the behavior with a second sister.

_How do you define a functional brother/sister relationship anyway?_ Logan and Trina could hardly be held up as poster children. TV brothers usually acted over-protective, but Lilly had been too scary to require protection and he only imagined how badly that attitude would go over with Veronica.

He lingered under the near scalding stream of water, eventually finding some relief for the pain in his neck. The water pressure left a lot to be desired, but no matter how well maintained, what else could be expected from a motel?

The organic shower gel didn't lather much either, but it was an improvement over the shampoo, and carried a subtle hint of cedar. He stayed in the shower until his skin turned pink - a combination of the intense heat and his obsessive scrubbing.

_You can't wash away incest with a light touch. _

Duncan finished his grooming and dressed, preparing himself for another sighting of Logan and Veronica.

_Maybe they switched positions in the last twenty minutes, and everything will be back to clinical. _

With as little noise as possible, he tiptoed out of the bathroom. He reached for his OJ - still on the coffee bar - and took a deep swig before stashing his duffel in the closet.

Logan and Veronica _had_ changed position, but only in the smallest sense of the word. Their hands, now on Logan's stomach twined together.

Duncan nearly dry heaved.

_Who holds hands in their sleep?_

He turned away, but then forced himself to look back. To memorize the sight.

He knew Logan only slept with Veronica to keep the nightmares away, but the next guy's intentions wouldn't be so noble, and he needed to prepare himself for the inevitability of Veronica moving on. She would never be his girlfriend again. She was his SISTER. She would be somebody else's girlfriend.

He prayed they wouldn't wake and catch him staring, because there was no possible way for it to not come across as creepy, but he needed to immunize himself against her. He needed to get over her, and if seeing her wrapped around his BFF helped, so be it. He would burn this image into his retinas, and hope it wouldn't hurt so much when she finally did meet somebody new.

The Troy Vandegraff situation had been different. It couldn't have gone anywhere. Troy was still too obsessed with that Shawna girl, so Duncan had ignored their flirting and handholding to the best of his ability. But Logan wouldn't let it be, constantly pointing them out and needling at Duncan.

He knew that Logan was simply trying to get him fired up. To make him _care_ about something again, even if it was Veronica Mars, but a part of him had wondered at the time if Logan's protective streak for Veronica was not as dead and buried as he had wanted everybody to believe.

Now Troy has proven himself to be a player, hooking up with Caitlin, while still making pleas to Veronica. Logan always did have the better instincts about people, but there was no way the protective streak was dead.

Look at him now, guarding her sleep and keeping her demons at bay.

He had seen enough. Grabbing a note pad from the nightstand drawer, he jotted down: _Went to Peggy's for a real breakfast._

He retrieved his OJ and slipped silently out of the room.

* * *

**Veronica – Day Six – Dallas, TX – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118**

* * *

For the first time since they'd left Neptune, Veronica woke alone.

_Where's Logan? Why didn't he wake me? Or wait for me?_

The sheets where Logan had lay warmed the palm of her hand, and his scent still lingered on the pillow.

_So he only got up minutes ago._

She rolled to his side of the bed for a moment, not exactly sure what she hoped to accomplish_. Do I think I can absorb a bit of his essence via his leftover warmth? _she asked herself, idly watching dust motes glowing in a beam of morning light stealing through the two-inch gap in the drapes.

She stretched her right leg under the smooth cotton sheet, pointing her toes for a count of five before repeating the process on the other side.

Contradicting desires battled in Veronica's head: _I need distance from him to prevent this from turning into something complicated/I need to close the distance that sprang up between us yesterday because it makes me sad and uncomfortable._

She rotated her left ankle, wishing she _wasn't _wishing for Logan's presence next to her.

_You're going soft, Veronica Mars._

How had she become so accustomed to him in such a short time? To the extent where it annoyed her for him to break their newly established patterns.

_Now our unconventional sleeping arrangement has rules?_

Logan's absence must be another way of telling her he was still angry. But should she believe him? He'd given in and snuggled last night, even brushing a kiss upon her lips. A kiss so whisper-soft, she'd almost missed it.

_He thought I was asleep._

The problem with feigning sleep was that _he_ didn't know that _she _knew they'd cuddled. He might play dumb and pretend they hadn't had a moment.

_It wasn't a moment. We can't afford to have moments - they tend to lead to something more, and something more leads to betrayal and abandonment. _

The squeak of faucets being turned, followed by the sound of the shower, alerted Veronica to the fact that either Duncan or Logan were still here with her. If she had to bet, she would put money on Logan. Duncan typically woke much earlier.

She pushed herself up into a sitting position and searched the room with her eyes. Duncan's bed was rumpled, but empty. A scribbled note on the nightstand informed her that he had gone to Peggy's for breakfast.

So it was Logan in the shower.

_Probably naked. Probably soapy. Or about to be._

Veronica ran a hand over her face.

_Who am I these days?_

She had never been that girl. Lilly was the one who kept pictures of naked men, and thought about sex all day. Veronica was the one who shied away from the photos, slightly intimidated by the sight of the male anatomy.

_I am losing my mind. Distraction. I need a distraction._

The clock read 9:30 AM. Wallace should already be in Computer Lab. The bedsprings squeaked as she sprang up and retrieved her laptop. She was not disappointed when she checked her email inbox.

* * *

**Supafly,**

**Thanks for getting back to me so quickly. I'm not sure whether to begin by addressing your revelation or sharing my big news. **

**Let's avoid the unpleasantness for now. **

**I was approached by the Gumshoe for a second time yesterday evening after I emailed you. Seems he needs somebody to file and answer phones at his office, so he offered me a job. Turns out, his previous receptionist RAN OFF TO MAKE-OUT WITH THE PRINCE OF DARKNESS! **

**I'll be starting my new job after school today. It was a no-brainer considering it pays better than the Sac N Pac, and there won't be any more run-ins with Mr. Duct Tape and his merry band of leather-clad hyenas. **

**It's only third period, but so much has already happened today. **

**Did you know about plans to erect a memorial fountain for The Fallen Queen? Well there **_**were**_** plans, but it's been postponed by her parents due to the Prince Charming sitch. Glad you didn't have to miss it. **

**How pure are you? That's the question that went out in an email to the entire school the other day. It linked to a quiz, which, incidentally, crushed my dreams of ever being a considered a Casanova playa. Bet your new demon-spawn makeout buddy couldn't say the same. **

**Well, as luck would have it, for $10, you can buy anybody else's test results. When I arrived at school this morning, it was like World War Three. Boys sexually harassing girls. Girls fighting each other in the halls. Breakups. Scores written on lockers. Incidentally, you scored a 14. You'll have to tell me someday about that time you pleasured the swim team while jacked up on goofballs. While you're at it, what's a goofball? Bet PJ knows.**

**The craziest part of the morning? Snow White's boyfriend, Grumpy, was screaming at her for making a fool out him. That idiot made the nicest girl in school cry by treating her like a slut. She and I bonded a little bit yesterday during the interview – did you see it? – so being the white knight that I am, I promised to try to help her clear her name. **

**So I ask myself, WWVD? The advisor referred me to this computer whiz girl. I'll call her Blue, due to the streaks in her hair. She's pretty cool. I think you would like her. **

**In order to post a test as Snow White, the culprit - henceforth known as Evil Queen - would need to know her email and password, and according to Blue, only the student themselves and the IT guy – this French dude would know passwords. He's here on Tuesday and Friday mornings, so, being Friday, I tracked him down in the IT office, but that was a dead end. He claimed he hadn't given out any passwords - it would get him fired. Blue said to check back with her if he couldn't help. She may be able to find another way to get that info. I'll check back with her on Monday.**

**So I guess that just leaves the elephant in the email. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING MAKING OUT WITH THAT PSYCHOTIC JACKASS? Seriously girl, there isn't enough bleach in Neptune or Balboa County to cleanse my brain tissue after that revelation. Has the Prince been slipping you his happy pills, because there is no way the girl I know would hook up with PJ. Have you forgotten all of the things he's done to you? **

**Even if the two of you **_**are**_** inevitable - and as much as I'd like to, I can't deny that I've seen some sparks – at least think long and hard before you rush into anything. Make sure he's not going to turn on you again. **

**Gotta go. Bell is about to ring. I know - delete cookies/clear cache. **

**Love ya girl. Stay safe. **

**Papa Bear**

* * *

Wallace had a point. The Veronica he knew loathed Logan, and never would have locked lips with him.

Could a person change this much in less than a week? She tried unsuccessfully to summon last week's disdain for Duncan and Logan. Sure Logan's behavior after the kiss had been pure jackass, and Duncan had a ways to go to get on her good side, but her current feelings for both boys could only be described as mild annoyance.

She found the idea of Wallace inheriting her position at Mars Investigations rather amusing. He would probably do a better job, if she were honest with herself. He, at least, knew how to follow directions. That he had taken on his own case was a bigger surprise. He seemed to have learned a lot in the short amount of time she'd known him.

* * *

**Papa Bear,**

**It warms my heart to know that you and the gumshoe have come to a mutually beneficial arrangement. Keep an eye on the old codger for me, and hopefully he'll keep an eye on you. **

**Snow White? Grumpy? Evil Queen? I'll go ahead and let slide your disturbing knowledge of fairy tale characters. **

**You've noticed the sparks between the Jackass and me? Funny, I was thinking the same thing yesterday when I saw you and Snow White on camera. Quite the coincidence that you're stepping in as her hero, Sherlock Holmeboy. Keep this up and I'll be calling **_**you**_** Prince Charming. We can find something new for the current owner of the nickname. Maybe Glazed Donut? **

**WWVD? Well, you're already planning to check back with Blue on Monday. Meanwhile, have a talk with Snow. Does she have any enemies? Does anybody stand to gain from her downfall? Have any girls been sniffing around Grumpy? Might anybody else have her password? If not, either Blue or Frenchie are lying. Keep an eye on them. **

**What about The Understudy? If she's as whack-a-doodle as the Prince suggested, she may be having a severe case of **_**Always the Bridesmaid, Never the Bride.**_

**As for our favorite Jackass, what can I possibly say? I tell myself that I'm never going to kiss him again, but I think I might be lying. **

**I have faith in you, PB. Take care of that crotchety old gumshoe for me. If you need to use my car while I'm gone, it's okay with me. Tell the gumshoe I said so, but don't show him this email. If he knew about me and PJ, he would come searching. We can't be having that. It could get him killed. **

**Keep in touch. Often.**

**Supafly**

* * *

While Veronica brewed coffee, the shower turned off, and she felt the tickle of nerves in her belly. Not too much longer until she would see him. And gauge his mood.

She fixed cups for herself and Logan, leaving his on the coffee bar near the bathroom door.

She turned on the TV and climbed back in bed sipping from her mug. It was a little too bitter, and needed more sweetener. She would leave the coffee brewing to Logan going forward. He had a talent for always getting it perfect.

* * *

She tuned-out the sports highlights, but looked up when she heard her name.

_**Anchor: **__In case you're just tuning in, as we reported early this morning, Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls have been captured in Orlando, Florida. So far, there has been no news of Duncan Kane's whereabouts. We go to Luisa Lopez on the scene in Orlando, Florida._

**[Cuts to attractive Latina woman standing on courthouse steps]**

_**Anchor:**__ Luisa, can you tell us what's happening?_

_**Lopez:**__ Sure, Renee. All we know is that at 6:00 AM this morning, Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls were captured at a McDonalds in central Orlando. Both were carrying false identification and stolen credit cards. Police officials have declined to make any statements. I have Karen Tregan here, who witnessed the arrest. Karen, please tell us what happened in your own words._

_**Karen:**__ Sure, Louisa. I stopped at McDonalds this morning to get a coffee and a McMuffin, but the drive-thru line was too long, so I decided to go inside. I was standing behind this young couple. She looked tired and was leaning on him, and he had both of his arms wrapped around her while they waited. I asked them if they were Logan and Veronica, and they smiled secretively. Next thing I knew, two cops had them smashed against the wall, and were snapping handcuffs on them._

_**Lopez:**__ Did they say anything?_

_**Karen:**__ The girl kept yelling 'My name is Amy Cooper' while the cops read them their rights. One of the officers went through her purse and found a Fake ID. Then they were pushed into the cop car and drove away._

_**Lopez:**__ Thanks for talking to me today, Karen. Renee, back to you._

* * *

_Oh hell. This is not good. In fact, this is about as bad as things could get._

Veronica numbly reached for laptop again. The tracking software showed that Liam Fitzpatrick's Barracuda was already several hours outside of Dallas moving in a South Eastern direction.

_Damnit! The meth head is an early riser!_

She picked up the burner phone and texted Weevil: **May need to activate our little bunny this morning. Soon. The Big Bad is following the wrong false lead.**

Weevil texted back within seconds: **Impossible. Police busted him for receiving stolen property due to an anonymous tip. He's in lockup for a few days. Sorry. And you know we have a protocol for a reason. **

_Anonymous tip, my ass, Weevil._

* * *

She jumped up and ran to the bathroom door, pounding with her knuckles.

"Logan, are you decent?"

"Not particularly. At best, ambivalent, but you usually consider me a jackass," he answered.

"You know what I mean. Open up," she called.

The lock clicked as it disengaged, before the door opened to reveal Logan staring at her coldly.

"What?" he asked.

_Oh...definite attitude. Lovely._

The bathroom was heavy with his usual scent. The boy himself wore a fluffy white towel around his waist and, presumably, nothing else.

She had seen him in a towel before, but before now, had turned away.

Now, her chest fluttered as her eyes travelled from his shoulders to his chest to his stomach. A light dusting of hair ran from below his belly button to disappear into his towel.

"Hey. Up here," he pointed at his face, in the manner of a well-endowed girl accustomed to having men speak to her breasts.

Veronica narrowed her eyes. She simply did not have the patience to deal with a bitchy Logan today. As if they didn't have enough problems. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of playing blushing schoolgirl.

"Did you have something to say, or did you just want to ogle me?" His lips curled up in a cold smirk, and she noticed the shaving cream covering the right side of his face. How had she not noticed that already?

_Oh…right…I was checking out his body._

"Here," she said, holding out the coffee she'd prepared for him minutes ago.

Logan's eyes widened before he took the cup. "Is it poisoned?"

"Now why would I want to go and do something like that?" Veronica smirked, with a savage gleam in her eyes.

"Just hazarding a guess here…Because you're jealous?"

"Keep telling yourself, that. We have a problem," Veronica said, taking a seat on the edge of the tub.

"Yes," Logan answered, staring hard at her in the mirror. "We do."

"I'm not talking about that problem."

"Of course you aren't." Logan said flippantly, "You seem to think _that _one will go away all on its own. So what's the new problem?"

"We were captured in Orlando – you and I. Liam's already on his way there."

"You have to be kidding me. The cops grabbed some lookalikes?" he snorted.

"Seems that way."

"How's that a problem? They'll get it straightened out eventually."

"It's a problem because we came north to keep Liam _away_ from Florida. We're losing three days in Dallas for nothing."

"Ahh…I see," Logan said, clearing a path through the shaving cream with an expensive looking razor. Veronica took advantage of his distraction to take in the rear view. Long neck, wide shoulders, that same smooth skin she'd run her fingertips across yesterday when her hands slipped under his shirt. Butt? Yeah, he had a butt. A really nice one, actually.

"We need to get him back here somehow," she said.

"So?" Logan asked, turning around, and leaning back against the sink. "We'll have Weevil feed Thumper information."

_Keep your eyes on his face, Veronica._

"Thumper's out of commission today. He's in lockup," she answered.

"Oh…" Logan turned back to the sink.

Veronica watched the mirror, becoming almost mesmerized by the up-down of Logan's razor. With those baby cheeks of his, she hadn't realized he shaved. He splashed water on his face and patted dry with a towel, before slathering some lotiony-looking stuff in a white container on his face. He followed up by slapping some product on his hands and pulling it through his hair to create his signature style. He washed his hands and finished up by applying lip balm.

Veronica flashed back to yesterday: His soft lips against hers, the tingling after their kisses. "Give me some of that," she said, reaching out her hand.

He turned to face her. "You're still here?" He closed his eyes and puckered his lips exaggeratedly. When nothing happened, he shrugged and handed her the lip balm with a smirk.

"Logan..."

"_What_?"

"We'll need to be seen somewhere public. With more than a few witnesses. The kind of sighting that'll be reported on the news."

"Relax. I know exactly what to do."

Something about the gleam in his eye told her she'd probably regret this.

* * *

**Duncan – Day Six – Dallas Public Library**

* * *

Duncan dropped off Logan and Veronica, and followed Veronica's map to a library five minutes away. She'd chosen this branch for its location on the opposite side of Dallas from the motel.

A glance in the rearview showed him a person he didn't recognize. His scruffy beard, rectangular-framed glasses and uncomfortably snug hat did not scream Duncan Kane. He looked ridiculous, but not like himself.

He locked up Peggy's truck and crossed the parking lot to the library.

Alone, at least he wasn't forced to hide his resentment over being sent on this errand.

According to the Dynamic Duo, their job was riskier and more difficult, and therefore, they were more qualified to handle it.

_Give Duncan the easy task. Duncan is too fragile to do anything of importance. I've been relegated to computer work and chauffeuring. _

_'Plus,'_ they had said, '_We're the faces of the Neptune Three.' _

_Right, because I'm completely invisible. _

The library had obviously been constructed in the past few years - all glass and brick, in a style similar to the library back home.

Inside, a large white sign with black block letters informed him that the computers for public use were located between Reference and the Children's Department, but it still took him several minutes, to locate the bank of twelve terminals. All were currently occupied, so he stepped in line behind a short, thin man with ruddy skin and short, unruly golden-brown hair with exaggerated sideburns.

A young woman, pale and freckled, with short black hair, typed like a clog dancer at the nearest computer station. As if she obtained pure delight from her passionate clickety-clacks.

Nearby, in the Children's department, a pretty and still-idealistic looking librarian led story-hour for a group of a dozen or so toddlers and their frazzled parents. The audience paid little attention, preferring to babble among themselves about princesses and cookies, boogers and stinky farts.

One small boy with huge blue eyes listened with rapt fascination to the reader. He reminded Duncan a bit of himself as a child. He had always had an excellent attention span.

Behind him, a doorway led to a small copy room (he assumed from the swish-swish sounds of inkjet printers).

A geriatric woman who - going by her bleeding red lipstick, high pumps, and display of sun damaged-cleavage - still considered herself a vamp, abandoned one of the workstations, and Sideburns moved to take her place, leaving Duncan first in line.

The nearest almond-painted metal shelf contained a collection of World Book Encyclopedias, which set off a wave of nostalgia. As a child, he would spend hours flipping those golden-edged pages. On impulse, he snatched the letter 'F' from the shelf, caressing the burgundy leather. He opened the volume to a random page, inhaling that unmistakable encyclopedia scent, running his fingers across the slick, glossy pages.

Surprisingly, Logan had not been immune to the siren's call of knowledge, either. Back before he discovered girls and sex, Logan had spent many a rainy afternoon with Duncan in his father's library. While Duncan had gravitated towards art and science, Logan had always been drawn to people - specifically, history's great thinkers. Duncan sighed at the wasted potential. Were Logan to ever actually apply himself, he could probably rule the world.

He flipped to the book's entry for Florida, and spent a few minutes learning about the state.

He glanced up at the sound of tiny running feet and hysterical giggles. One of the story-time munchkins, a boy of around two had made a run for it, trucking across the room in that stiff-legged manner of toddlers. He let his exhausted mother nearly catch him before putting on a burst of speed and slipping out of her clutches. Duncan had to laugh. If that other child had reminded him of himself, this one was all Logan - not only because he was hyperactive, but for the sheer joy he seemed to derive from being ornery.

He returned his attention to the book, examining the maps of Florida and its Keys. Somebody nearby had the sniffles, and Duncan considered telling him or her about the benefits of ginger and olive leaf extract, but didn't want to lose his place in line.

Clickity-Clack finished up, gathering her bag and papers, and flashing Duncan a shy smile as she walked away. There was something appealing about her. She appeared both fresh-faced and edgy. The type of girl who would always tell you the truth whether you wanted to hear it or not. It was a shame they were leaving Dallas so soon.

Her chair was still warm when he sat down. To the right of the monitor lay a stack of white scratch paper and a black metal cup full of sharpened half-pencils - another scent that always made him nostalgic.

For the next forty minutes, following Veronica's instructions, he searched for jobs and apartments in the Chicago and Cleveland areas, taking the occasional note or sending pages to the printer.

Finally, he brought up his own Gmail account and sent off emails to his mother, his father, a few relatives, Shelly, and a couple other schoolmates he might be considered close to in the public eye.

Since the emails would be traced, he couldn't say anything important, instead, going with the generic, _Everything's-fine-I'm-healthy-don't-worry-about-me. _

He stopped in the copy room to retrieve his printouts, halting in the doorway on the way out, just in time to avoid being run down by Little Logan who was again making a break for it.

He wondered if children were in his future. Would he ever find somebody he could love? He'd loved Veronica since he was twelve years old. Would anybody ever be able to take her place in his heart? He sure as hell hoped so.

Near the main entrance, he noticed a room with a Book Sale sign. He allowed himself a few moments to browse, and ended up purchasing two drawing books, a book on natural nutrition, and a book about the human body. For Logan, he picked up a book of quotations and biographies on DaVinci, Franklin, Shakespeare, and Churchill. He had no clue what Veronica was into these days, but left with a handful of mystery novels, reasoning that one of them might end up reading them.

Ten minutes later, he parked at the Beachwood Place Mall, and prepared for a very long wait. Luckily, he had plenty of reading material.

* * *

**Logan – Day Six – Dallas, Texas – Beachwood Place Mall**

* * *

They spent the first hour doing recon.

Beachwood Place was a large two-level mall with a sprawling floor plan and a food court at its center.

"Logan!" Veronica snapped her fingers in front of his face as he stared wistfully at the Abercrombie store and he reluctantly kept moving. He couldn't help it if his clothing was making him miserable.

Logan was on the verge of melting, and not into a puddle of goo from Veronica's sweet sweet loving, more in the _'remind-me-again-why-I'm-wearing-three-freaking-layers'_ kind of way. He was tiring of the black baseball cap, and the rimless glasses still pinched the bridge of his nose. Back in his favorite khaki cargoes for the first time since leaving Neptune, he felt inexplicably infantile.

_Inexplicably? Not because a certain wishy-washy blonde made a comment about cargoes being for six year-olds who needed pockets for crayons and rocks and strings and frogs?_

Said blonde herself, blended bits of Veronica 1.0 (a fuzzy pink sweater) with Veronica 2.0 (a denim mini-skirt and those butch black boots he could never take his eyes off). For disguise, she wore her horn-rimmed Velma glasses and that dog-ugly curly brown wig he thought he'd gotten rid of at the Sweet Dreams Motel. Logan smirked, knowing exactly how he would make her pay for wearing the hideous thing. But that would be for later.

Veronica's fingers tentatively reached for his hand, and he allowed her to slip them into place between his, but there was a stiffness and tension between them that hadn't been there before they'd kissed, and not just because she looked like the 'before' version in The Princess Diaries. Veronica seemed almost over-eager to pretend nothing had changed.

Logan had no inclination to play that game. Things had changed. _Everything_ had changed. He didn't want to be her – what had she called him? her platonic fugitive travelling companion – and he didn't want to be her friend. He might be okay with it, had she truly been indifferent to him, but she wanted him too. He just _knew_ it.

The tap-tapping of Veronica's boots on the marble floor made a pleasant rhythm, as they strolled through the mall, past storefronts with big, colorful, 'Biggest Sale Of The Year' signs.

Occasionally, Veronica tugged on his hand, pulling his ear to her mouth and whispering the locations of video cameras. He resented that she wasn't more careful to keep her lips from brushing his ear – her warm breath was already enough torture – but he responded by dutifully marking an asterisk on their mall map before refolding and shoving it in his pocket.

Soft Rock music played from hidden speakers - currently, Billy Joel's 'Just The Way You Are'. Were his father here instead of Veronica, he'd probably be singing along under his breath. Aaron's habit of singing the elevator music at malls and grocery stores was one of the few father-related thoughts that triggered a positive reaction in Logan's physiology rather than tension.

When he was little, his dad would sing to him, putting on hammy performances in the kitchen with over the top facial expressions and arm gestures while Logan giggled in hysterics. It hadn't all been bad times. Aaron Echolls was capable of tenderness as well as viciousness. Tenderness as long as nobody challenged his narcissistic world-view. As long as his Cheerios remained piss-free, everything remained copacetic. Logan had caught himself missing the bastard once on this journey, but not enough to want to go home and get his ass beaten. Never again.

Were his father here with him now, instead of Veronica, three or four fans might stop them and ask for an autograph.

Things would be much different today. Aaron Echolls had never spammed the online forums with advance notice of a mall appearance.

* * *

**Dallas-area N3 fans. Just saw Logan and Veronica! See attached photo as proof. They're here in town, and I heard them talking about going to the Beachwood Place Mall at 4:30 P.M. Spread the word. Text your friends but don't tell your parents. Let's show them how much we love and support them.**

* * *

Giggling Fangirls and Veronica clones were already beginning to congregate in small groups around the mall.

_Shouldn't they still be in school? _

Not a single one of them aimed a second-glance at Logan and Veronica. Veronica's ugly wig worked like a 'Do-not-look-at-me' sign. Maybe it was a good thing she had kept the damn eyesore after all.

They stopped at JC Penny to purchase an outfit for each of them. Logan had been resistant at first, but Veronica had been right, as usual, when she'd insisted no helpful salespeople would be in their faces. He had to laugh at the idea that they'd based their shopping decision on where they could get the _worst_ service. At the register, Veronica asked for the largest size handled shopping-bag and a second one for Logan's purchases.

"We still have a lot of shopping to do," she explained.

They made a quick stop at a hobby store, purchasing a sketchpad and a box of art pencils for Duncan.

The food court was nearby, and Logan smirked when he caught a whiff of the buttery fresh-bread aroma of the soft pretzel stand. He silently counted.

_One Mississippi...Two Mississippi...Three Mississippi...Four Missi-_

"Do you smell that?" Veronica asked, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "In the mood for a pretzel?"

"Not even five seconds. Sure."

After placing her order, Veronica began digging through her purse.

Logan stopped her with a hand on her arm. "I've got it."

"We're not on a date, Logan," she said.

"That's okay."

He smiled, almost asking her if she would like to go on one sometime, when she had to go and ruin it: "Save it for _Carolann_."

And he shut right back down again.

* * *

The mall had three security guards on duty. The first one they came across was a short, slim man with light brown skin and almond-shaped eyes. They nicknamed him The Goat for the tuft of hair on his chin.

They tailed him on his rounds, snacking on warm salty pretzels and Caramel Macchiatos. He was a competent guard, but came across as bored - or possibly weary.

Logan marked his path on the mall map with lines and arrows, their starting time and the total elapsed time. After which, they followed him for a second rotation to ensure his route and total time remained consistent.

They repeated the process for the other two guards.

The Tank - nicknamed for his stocky physique - kept his blond hair in a crew cut, had a small mustache and nearly invisible eyelashes. He comported himself with a military-like discipline. They would have to be wary of this one.

The third guard was tall and wiry with dark hair and eyes and a movie-star smile. They nicknamed him Don Juan, as he lingered in the doorway of every other store flirting with the sales girls. He would be a wild card, as his rotation timing was anything but consistent.

* * *

Tucked away in a corner of the ground floor near Sears was a long hallway. With the cheap commercial grade linoleum and the harsh, florescent light fixtures, Logan would have assumed the mall had exceeded their decorating budget - that is, if malls all over the country didn't have these same types of hallways.

_There must be some type of 'one-ugly-hall-per-mall' law or something._

Halfway down the hall to their right, a water fountain was mounted between the Ladies Room and the Men's Room.

"Good, no cameras." Veronica said, tugging his hand and pulling him to the end of the hallway. Straight ahead, was an emergency exit, and on the left wall was a gray-painted steel door. She turned to this door, trying the handle, and finding it locked.

"So this is the...awkward...part," she said, looking up at Logan with embarrassed eyes.

"Awkward how?"

"I have to pick this lock, and we have no reasonable explanation for standing near the mop closet."

"Inconvenient, but not awkward."

Veronica offered him an apologetic smile. "We need to look like we're into each other. _Very_ into each other."

"Oh...That should be real tough."

"Stand here," Veronica said grasping him by his upper arms and maneuvering him so his left hip touched the gray door, and blocked her from view. She moved his right hand to rest on the small of her back, and pulled his face down to her shoulder.

He kept his body rigid, refusing to sink into her. Refusing to breathe her in. He was a human shield here, nothing more.

_How could I not be used to this already? We sleep together every night. _

_But she doesn't wear her perfume every day. Her sexy, intoxicating perfume._

_Wait. Why is she wearing it today? The day after the kiss she doesn't want to repeat? _

Her face and hands now hidden from view, she pulled her lockpick set from her bag, and began working on the lock.

"If anybody comes…" she started.

"I know what to do," he answered, smirking into her shoulder.

Logan listened to the little clinks of metal upon metal, while he tried to harden his heart against Veronica. It had been so much easier last year, fueled by death and rage and guilt and alcohol. Did he mention guilt? But that was before they had kissed. A sick feeling in his gut told him that kiss had been a life-changer. He would never be free of Veronica now.

The whine of hinges alerted Logan that somebody was coming out of the Men's Room.

"Showtime!" he whispered, and Veronica let out a tiny squeak as he pulled her snugly against him.

He turned them, pressing his back against the gray door and kissed her neck under her ear. The moment she shivered under his lips, he knew he had lost his battle to remain detached. His hands braced her tiny waist as he kissed his way down to that spot that never failed to get a reaction out of her, and impulsively swirled his tongue over it. Veronica whimpered, one hand going to the back of his neck to press, pull, drag him closer. The lockpick dug into his leg as her other hand squeezed the back of his thigh.

_Fuck! _

In his peripheral vision, he saw a large teenage jock-type exiting the bathroom.

Logan's hands slid down over her ass and pulled her even closer as his lips found the hollow of her throat. His ears registered the sound of her quickened breathing, which only encouraged him to up the intensity. Veronica's head dropped back, and her free hand moved to curl around his shoulder blade.

"Go for it, dude!" Jock-boy chuckled as he walked away wiping his hands on the sides of his jeans.

Logan shifted a hand momentarily from Veronica's butt to give the guy a thumbs-up,

"Logan."

"Hmmmm?"

"You can stop. He's gone."

"Okay," he said, kissing his way along her jawline.

Veronica allowed a few more seconds before pressing her hands to his chest and taking a step backwards.

Logan waited for the shoe to drop. Even with the fugly wig, she was beautiful with her face all flushed like that.

He watched the gears turning in her head. Watched the mask snap back into place as she convinced herself it was all a performance. She glanced down at her hand and seemed surprised to find she was still clutching the lockpick. With a quick peek down the hallway, she grabbed Logan by both sides of his sweater, turned him 45 degrees to block her, and crouched down putting the doorknob at eyelevel. She had the lock picked within a minute, and was pulling Logan into the mop closet.

* * *

The small space smelled of pine-scented cleaner, and, after he flicked the light switch, looked like the kind of place Freddy Krueger would call home. A stainless steel sink with an attached counter faced the door. Several rolling mop buckets with ringers lined one wall, next to a stack of yellow caution signs. Industrial shelving held gallon-sized jugs of commercial grade cleaners, packaged stringy mop heads, and a thousand rolls of toilet paper.

Veronica was glaring at him now. "You could have just _pretended_ to kiss me."

Logan shrugged and pointed a thumb at himself. "Method actor."

"Licking my neck wasn't in the script."

"I ad-libbed," he said, dryly. "I could tell how much you hated it."

"You grabbed my butt!" Veronica said, slapping him on the arm, but he could tell she wasn't overly upset.

"What? My hands and your butt are like...well acquainted by now. They've hung out three times already."

"Your point?"

"So, it's conquered territory. I'm practically grandfather-claused."

Veronica sighed. "What? Are you some kind of butt guy?"

"I'm an _everything_ guy - butts, breasts, legs. But Butts are easiest. They're like a gateway grope."

Veronica's lips twitched in amusement. "Because they lead to harder and dirtier gropes?"

"I was going to use the words 'more addictive'," A slow grin slid across his face. "But dirty is good. Hard is better."

That one got a laugh out of her.

Logan spread out the mall map on a shelf. "You don't think we'll get busted by the cleaning people?"

"No, the main mop closet is over by the food court. They probably only use this one to keep the restrooms stocked and clean up nearby messes."

Veronica nudged him aside, and took over, running her finger along the paths he'd marked on the map.

"So...the security guards cover every area of the mall except for this stretch right here…" she circled an unmarked section on the map between the food court and a pair of escalators. "But we'll have camera coverage. Right here is where we make our stand."

"Make our stand? Like Jesse James?" Logan arched a brow.

"Or Bonnie and Clyde," she smiled softly.

"You know...Bonnie and Clyde were lovers," Logan pointed out. "We have another um...fifteen minutes to kill if you want to go for the full B&C experience."

"How could I ever resist an offer like that?" she asked with an eye roll.

Veronica peeled off her fuzzy pink sweater, revealing her snug black printed tee shirt below, and dropped it into one of the large JC Penney bags. Her wig and glasses followed shortly.

Logan paused from pulling off his own black sweater to stare at Veronica.

"What?" she asked, noticing his gaze.

"Nothing,"

_Only that you look like My Veronica again. _

Logan tossed his hat and glasses into the shopping bag followed by his black sweater.

"So, do I look like me again?" Veronica asked.

"Almost." Logan approached, reaching out to finger style her hair, bending the ends up and around his thumbs. It fell flat the moment he let go. Probably needed hairspray or something to make it stay.

While he was standing there, Veronica reached for his top button, popping it from its hole. "Logan Echolls wears his shirts unbuttoned," she said, efficiently working her way down the front of his shirt. Her actions were innocent, as he was wearing an orange printed tee shirt underneath, but the vision of Veronica undressing him was starting to get him hard – he had to look away.

"There you go," she said, popping the final button and pushing open the shirt, smoothing the hem of his tee shirt. Her gaze rose to his. She must have seen something in his eyes, as she turned away in embarrassment.

"I could get used to you undressing me," Logan said softly.

"Don't hold your breath," Veronica answered, moving away to stash their two shopping bags on a shelf behind a mountain of toilet paper. "You ready?"

"No, I'm a nervous wreck. What's the prison sentence for aiding and abetting?"

"We'll be fine," Veronica said with false bravado. She did something to the doorjamb to prevent it from locking and then stepped out into the hallway.

"C'mon," she called over her shoulder, and Logan joined her.

"Showtime," he said, linking his fingers to hers.

"Logan and Veronica wouldn't hold hands," Veronica whispered as they stepped out into the mall corridor. He noticed she didn't try to pull hers away.

"Really?" he asked, leaning over to speak in her ear. "I'm Logan, you're Veronica, and I had my mouth on your neck a few minutes ago. Now I want to hold your hand."

"People will think we're together."

"Hate to break it to you, but the whole world thinks we're together, Veronica."

"Doesn't that bother you?"

"Nope."

"Duncan's part of the whole world," Veronica reminded him.

"Damn. Thanks for the reminder," Logan said guiltily, and dropped her hand.

* * *

**Veronica - Day Six - Dallas, Texas - Beachwood Place Mall**

* * *

They ducked into the nearby Barnes and Noble following the green signs to the travel section. The combination of Edwin McCain's _'I'll Be'_ playing overhead with the rich aroma from the in-store Starbucks, conspired to give Veronica the warm and fuzzies, and she may have allowed herself to lean into Logan while they glanced-over the shelves, as if they were their engaged alter-egos, rather than the real deal.

They arrived at the checkout with a handful items for purchase: City Guides for Chicago and Cleveland, a DVD on self-defense, a 'C# For Beginners' programming book, and an 11th grade homeschooling curriculum book.

According to plan, Logan handed over his black Amex. Right before the cashier - a mousy woman in her fifties - had a chance to swipe it, Veronica called out. "No! Lo, you need to pay with cash." She flashed an apologetic smile at the older lady. "We're trying to pay down our debt."

As expected, the cashier surreptitiously glanced down at the name on the card - eyes widening slightly - before handing it back to Logan. He paid with cash, and the cashier examined their book titles while bagging their purchases.

Logan waited while Veronica ran back to the mop closet to stash their bags. When she returned, they walked slowly to the food court like two pied pipers. Fangirls in small groups fell in behind them, hanging back and whispering among themselves.

"So explain to me why we did that," Logan asked as they walked. "We wanted the cops to know what we were purchasing, so why didn't we use the credit card."

"Because I'm known for being fairly intelligent. As a PI, I would know that credit card purchases are traced. If we tried using the credit card to send the search up North, the cops would know it was a set-up."

"And the homeschool book and DVDs?"

"Buys sympathy from the cashier. Show her that we still care about our education and only want to defend ourselves. It was working. I could see sympathy in her eyes. She'll tell the police what we purchased, but she'll wait for them to come to her rather than calling them right away."

Logan leaned over and whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver. "You're hot when you're devious." Butterflies did a loop-de-loop in her belly.

From behind, came the giggles of fangirls. Logan snickered and wrapped his arm around her waist. The laughter turned into squeals, and even Veronica couldn't resist a laugh.

"So what was the computer book for?" Veronica asked.

"There's this guy at school. Ryan something. Not an 09er. Not even a friend, but I had detention with him one day. He was telling me how he makes decent cash doing freelance computer work. He mentioned this C Sharp stuff and some sites where you can get jobs. Said it was easy to learn. Strange guy, but I kind of admired him. Never really expected I'd have to worry about making a living, but if it gets me out of doing manual labor..."

"Good idea," Veronica said. "Can't have you roughing up those baby soft hands." She actually blushed at the implication of her words.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my hands nice and soft...just for you, sweet pea."

They purchased sodas and cookies and moved to the location they had selected earlier on the map.

Opposite the food court, two tall escalators - one going up, one coming down were separated by an extra-wide multi-tiered fountain. Each fountain tier waterfalled down to the next tier -alternating from the left, right, or center, retaining walls regulating the flow.

They took their places at the foot of the fountain, sitting on the edge, his arm drawing her close. She located the camera pointed right at them. The camera that would prove to the world that Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars were in Dallas, Texas rather than Orlando, Florida.

She wished they had time for a full lunch. The aromas nearby were mouthwatering - grilling meat, spices, fresh-cut French fries, bourbon chicken, and pizza. But it was only a matter of minutes until someone would approach.

Her chocolate chip cookie was still warm, and she almost moaned in pleasure as the chips melted on her tongue. Logan was smirking at her, so she leaned closer and stole a bite of his oatmeal raisin cookie. Squeals erupted nearby.

"You always want what you can't have," Logan said, shaking his head in amusement.

Veronica shrugged. "Human nature,"

"You can't have me," he teased with his trademark eyebrow bob.

"I could have you with the snap of my fingers."

"That goes both ways, Ronnie," he reached for her hand and tried to make her snap her fingers. Camera flashes went off as Veronica laughed and shoved him away.

A group of three fangirls worked up the nerve to approach, and Logan stood up.

"Are you them?" their spokesperson, a tall long-haired redhead of about fourteen, asked

"Nope, we're _us_," Logan answered with a smirk.

"You're Logan and Veronica," she pushed.

"Maybe," Logan said. "Are you guys cops?"

The girls giggled, and two more groups approached.

"It's really them!" a short heavyset girl of around thirteen shrieked.

"Wow! Did you all know we were going to be here or something?" Logan asked with a straight face.

"Somebody heard you talking and posted it on the internet, but it was mostly word of mouth at school," the tall redhead answered.

Girls (and a few boys) closed in from all directions. Veronica scanned the crowd, seeing every sort of emotion on the faces. A few played it cool. Some seemed to be amused by their fellow fans. Others ranged from mildly happy to excited to overwhelmed. A few were downright rapturous, hysterical tears falling down their faces. Most just stared at Logan as if they wanted to eat him alive. Veronica found herself feeling territorial and stood up to stand next to him.

Logan was to Veronica's left, and the fountain was at her back. A heavy weight of claustrophobia pressed down on Veronica's chest, as girls started cutting off her escape route to the right. As always, Logan seemed to sense that she was not okay. His arm went around her neck tucking her close against his side. "It'll be okay," he said in her ear. The fangirls squealed at the physical gesture.

"Hey!" Logan called out raising his hand to get their attention. He had to let out a loud whistle before they quieted. "We'll stay and talk to you for a few minutes, but only if you don't block us in." He pointed to the girls on Veronica's right and made a 'move back' gesture. "Veronica has been through a lot and she's uncomfortable being surrounded." The crowd on that side reluctantly moved back.

Voices called out from every direction: "Oh my God, I can't believe it's really you ...He's even cuter in person...Where is Duncan?"

"DK's running an errand," Logan answered. "We'll catch up with him later." Veronica took advantage of his distraction to steal the rest of his oatmeal raisin cookie.

"Why are you here at the mall?...Veronica, are you with Logan or Duncan."

"Neither," Veronica answered to the disappointment of the crowd. They began calling out their preferences - Duncan or Logan – with Logan the clear favorite.

They had counted on maybe twenty to twenty-five witnesses, but there had to be at least a hundred people here, and one out of every four was a Veronica clone. Had there been any question before whether she'd become a trendsetter, one glance at the crowd, with its denims skirts and boots – biker boots, riding boots, combat boots – should answer the question.

_Funny, a year ago, nobody at school would even speak to me."_

Hands grabbed at Logan, and he did an admirable job of keeping his cool, but slapped away any hands reaching for Veronica.

"How long will you keep running?...Do you still love Duncan?"

"No. He was my first love, but I'm not _in_ love with him anymore."

"How does that man keep finding you?...Are you going to stay here in Dallas?"

"No, we're just passing through," Logan answered.

"Logan, do you know Connor Larkin?"

A '_for real?'_ expression showed in Logan's eyes as he glanced at Veronica. "Yes, he's a douchebag. Next question?"

"Do you want to be a movie star like your dad?"

"No, not even a little bit." he flinched and jumped to the side a bit.

_What the hell! Did that girl just grab his butt? Why do I have a sudden urge to bare my teeth and growl, while hissing 'Mine!'?_

"Where are you going next?"

"We can't tell you that. One of you might be a cop." Logan said.

The crowd scrutinized each other with eyes full of suspicion.

"What brand is that tee shirt, Veronica?"

"I have no idea. Sorry." _Who really cares, anyway?_

"What brand is that perfume?"

"Promises," Logan answered for her.

_He remembers the name of my perfume? _

"Veronica, do you still want to be a P.I.?...Are you and Logan together?"

"No, Ronnie's fighting it," Logan said, sighing tragically.

_Fighting it? Really? You want to hash this out now?_

Veronica elbowed him as the fangirls squeed.

A girl pushed through, and threw her arms around Logan. He gave her an awkward one-armed pat and then pushed her back into the crowd, pulling Veronica in front of him, and wrapping his arms around her. "Protect me V from the rabid fangirls," he said in her ear.

"Logan, do you want to be with Veronica?"

"Um...Look at her. What do you think?" he said, as if it were an obvious conclusion. "I'll wear her down eventually."

The squealing got louder.

"Have you two ever kissed?"

"Yes." Logan said, and the squealing turned into screams.

"It wasn't like that," Veronica insisted, raising her hands, after the noise died down. "There were cops and we kissed as a diversion."

"Don't let her fool you," Logan said. "She loved every second of it."

"Did you love it, Logan?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to kiss again?"

"Yes," Logan answered, nodding for emphasis. Veronica remained silent, but she looked on the verge of pummeling Logan.

Logan spoke in her ear. "You look like you're ready to bite, and not in the fun, sexy way,"

"How very perceptive of you," Veronica said through gritted teeth.

"These girls are our allies," he whispered. "They want this to be some great romance. We give them what they want; they'll give us what we want."

"So this is just a ploy?"

"Sure," Logan grinned giving her a loud smacking kiss on the cheek. The crowd went wild with screams.

_Okay, so he may have a point._

Veronica pasted on her warmest smile and gazed at up Logan with soft eyes. She could play along.

"Are you two in love?"

"I'm not touching that one," Logan laughed.

"Veronica, who's the better kisser? Duncan or Logan?"

_Oh hell! HELL!_

"Um…it wouldn't be fair to either boy for me to answer that question," she said, diplomatically, while pointing at Logan below his sightline.

Squees erupted from the crowd, as Logan leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Did you forget your name when Duncan kissed you?"

Veronica smiled brightly, and pinched him hard on the side of his leg, twisting her fingers.

"Ouch!" he screamed.

Logan raised one hand to get everybody's attention. "Hey! Listen! Put whatever you want on your message boards and forums, but NOTHING about me and Veronica" he gestured to the way she was nestled against him "gets repeated to the press. Okay? Duncan Kane is still my best friend, and I don't want him to get hurt if this never ends up going anywhere."

"Veronica, why are you fighting it? He's perfect!"

"Um…well _he_ would certainly agree with that assessment."

"Why, Veronica?"

"Because we can't risk the friendship. We need each other too much." Logan's arms tightened around her for a moment, and maybe she was putting her own spin on it, but she felt that he was offering her his understanding.

Logan became distracted, looking over the heads of the crowd. "We have trouble. We stayed too long," he said.

"Where," Veronica asked. She rose to her tiptoes, but the crowd blocked her view.

Logan pointed, and picked her up by the waist, lifting her to the ledge of the fountain. A security guard - Don Juan - was talking into his radio and staring intently.

"Damn," she said. "This area isn't even on his rounds."

"Unless he skipped it earlier. He hardly seemed the type to follow the rules," he answered.

"Girls!" Logan whistled and waved his hands again, beckoning them closer once he had their attention. "Security is looking at us. I don't know if he knows who we are or not."

The crowd started getting loud and Logan motioned them to silence again. "We need you guys to do two things for us: One, get in the way of the security guards to keep them away from us and the escalators, and two, open every emergency exit in this fucking mall. Get those alarms going!"

The fangirls went wild cheering, and Logan lifted Veronica off the ledge of the fountain, taking her hand.

"Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars?" Don Juan yelled out as he approached. "I need you to come with me."

"Damn!" Veronica said.

"You guys know what to do!" Logan called as they ran to the escalator.

* * *

It was too late to turn around when they realized they were on the down escalator. Behind them, the crowd blocked their way.

Veronica watched over her shoulder while allowing Logan to pull her up the stairs. The security guard approached the foot of the escalator, but fangirls swarmed him, pushing him back. Holding him back.

"Wow! Logan, you were right. They stopped him," she said.

"But who's going to stop _him_?" Logan asked.

Veronica's head whipped around. They had passed the halfway point and a second security guard - The Tank was coming down from above them. "Turn around!"

"We'll never get through that mob, V," Logan said, and before she could respond, he vaulted over the side rail onto the skinny concrete ridge that separated the fountain from the escalator, and was reaching for her.

The Tank was descending quickly, so Veronica put her hands on Logan shoulders and allowed him to swing her over the moving railing.

"It's slippery," he warned stepping out onto the blue and white ceramic tile ledge. "Block the other escalator!" he shouted to fangirls below with a sweeping gesture, and a handful of them broke off from the swarm to surround the foot of the _Up_ escalator.

Veronica held Logan's hand with a death grip as they carefully negotiated the balance beam width ledge. To her left, the fountain was about knee-deep with submersed yellow lights. To her right, a five foot drop to the next lowest tier. A fall would probably cause her to crack her head open on the sharp corner of that tier's wall, or she'd flip over the edge and fall another five feet. Either way, serious damage.

Logan seemed to be doing okay, but Veronica's boots couldn't seem to get any traction and kept slipping. Halfway across, Veronica's right foot slipped over the ledge, and her heart jumped to her throat as she felt herself about to fall. Suddenly, her face was pressed up against Logan's chest and his arms were crushing her.

"I've got you," he said.

"You always do." Veronica stared up at him with large grateful eyes. Dozens of flashbulbs went off from below, causing them both to grin.

"I always will," Logan braced her face with his hands, and pressed a kiss to her forehead - eliciting more screams and flashbulbs from below.

If Veronica had to put a name to her emotion…a strange combination of being moved beyond words, somehow wanting to cry, wanting to kiss him, wanting to curl up next to him in bed until they were both 85 years old...no, she wouldn't go there.

Logan swung her up into his arms. Flashbulbs exploded by the hundreds.

"Logan, put me down. Are you crazy?" Veronica demanded, but kept the squirming to a minimum.

"Relax. I'm like a cat," he grinned, and strolled the rest of the ledge with no more trouble than a Sunday walk.

He stopped where the ledge ended. A two and a half foot opening allowed water to flow down to the next level. Logan turned and set Veronica down. With his long legs, he easily hopped across the opening to the concrete ridge turning back for Veronica, holding out his hand.

Veronica froze. Before her, the opening was only a step down, but the water rushed over the edge too quickly to walk across. The ledge was slippery enough, and she wasn't sure if she could make the jump.

"Ronnie, behind you!"

She glanced over her shoulder. The Tank had hopped over the side of the escalator and was now following them across the ledge. "Stop. Come back over here immediately!" he shouted.

"I'll catch you, Veronica." Logan leaned over the opening and held out his hand. The Tank seemed to be having the same problems keeping his footing as Veronica had, but he was gradually closing in on her.

"Trust me," Logan said staring into her eyes. Veronica hesitated. As she leaned to reach for his hand, an alarm went off. She jumped back, teetering on the edge for what felt like three minutes before regaining her balance.

_Damn. Forgot about the emergency doors._

"He's about to catch you!"

Veronica reached across for his hand again as The Tank reached for her shirt. The moment their fingertips touched, Logan gave a yank and yelled "JUMP!"

The next thing she knew, she was in Logan's arms, with her legs wrapped around his waist and her face buried in his neck.

"Shhhh," he whispered. "It's okay. You're safe."

She nodded against his shoulder.

"You need to let me put you down for a second," Logan said.

"Okay." She didn't move.

"Your legs are around my waist."

"Oh…" Veronica said, unwrapping her legs, and sliding down his body until her feet touched the ledge. She looked over her shoulder to find the security guard splashing around in the fountain, tugging at his pants, which seemed to be caught on the fountain apparatus.

Logan's warm hands clasped Veronica's waist and lifted her over the escalator railing. He was about leap over himself, when The Tank broke free and grabbed him by the ankle. Logan tried to tug his foot away, but the man had a tight grip.

Veronica had to tread down the 'up' steps as she dug through her bag, finally handing her taser to Logan. The Tank's eyes grew large and he dove backwards to get away, landing on his butt in the water. Logan handed the taser back to Veronica and leaped the railing.

Dozens of fangirls started up the escalator after them. "Block him!" Logan called down to them.

"You realize tasing him would have killed both of us, right?" He asked, as he grabbed Veronica's hand and began climbing the escalator at a fast clip. "You know, the water?"

"Yeah, but it did the job, didn't it?" Veronica answered, breathlessly as he pulled her into a run the moment their feet hit the second floor. They knew there was one more security guard - The Goat - to account for, and she had seen Don Juan calling for backup on his radio.

* * *

A second alarm went off somewhere below them. Veronica's boots clicked on the marble floor as they sprinted past The Gap, The Body Shop, Foot Locker, and The Limited. A glance over her shoulder showed her that they had an escort of around thirty girls keeping up behind them.

"It's like the running of the bulls," she yelled to Logan, who glanced over his shoulder as well.

"Except that bulls will only gore you with their horns," Logan yelled back. "Who knows what those girls would do to me."

_His clothes would go quickly,_ she thought. _And that would be nice._

Three more emergency door alarms joined in, as they ran past Things Remembered, Sunglass Hut, and the overpowering synthetic cinnamon smell of Yankee Candle.

Veronica's lungs were on fire. She had never been a runner. In fact, she hated most forms of exercise.

As they drew near the intersection of another main corridor to the right, they saw The Goat approaching at a full-on run.

_So much for unmotivated._

Veronica looked behind to gauge how close their followers were. If they stopped now, would the girls catch up in time to intercept the guard?

Instead, Logan veered to the left into Dillards.

* * *

The second floor appeared to consist entirely of Women's Apparel. Logan zigzagged them through a maze of clothing racks, but the sound of feet bore down upon them.

"Stop immediately! You're wanted by the police," The Goat yelled.

Veronica looked back, and saw that the guard was closer than she had realized, with the fangirls a good distance back still.

Logan released her hand. "Keep running," he yelled. He began snagging garments off the racks as he ran by.

She glanced over her shoulder every few seconds, as Logan slowed down. Her throat went dry with panic as the guard closed the distance to Logan, who for his part was throwing sequined evening gowns at his pursuer. The first three fell to the ground, but the fourth, a full-length gold lamé number that would make a drag queen proud, landed on the guard's head, obstructing his vision. Logan pushed over a silver rack just in time for the guard to trip over it and go sprawling to the floor.

Veronica stopped, ducking behind a clothing rack to watch the fangirls catch up and swarm around The Goat.

"We love you guys!" Logan called to the girls, blowing them a big dramatic kiss.

Veronica pulled her head back, leaning over, hands on her knees, breathing deeply and allowing her lungs to rest, her heart to slow, and her pulse to settle.

The sound of running feet drew near, and Veronica straightened up in time to see Logan running past dragging an ecstatic Veronica clone behind him.

"Um...Logan?" Veronica called, but he didn't hear her. She raised her voice. "LOGAN!"

He halted, turning back to look at Veronica, and then at the fangirl still attached to his hand. "Who the hell are you?"

"Brittney!" the girl giggled.

"Right...Nice to meet you, Brittney. Now run along," Logan said, jogging back and reaching for the real Veronica's hand this time.

They avoided the escalator and elevator, instead locating the back stairwell and taking it to the ground floor.

Stealthily weaving in and out of racks, they navigated the store until they'd located the mall entrance.

Cosmetics was too well lit, so they had to make a run for it, almost knocking down a perfume lady who thought it might be a good idea to step into the path of a running couple.

"Would you like to sample our new Paris Hilton perfume?" she asked, before her eyes grew large. They weren't stopping.

The bottle went skittering out in front of them, breaking into a thousand pieces, and for all that the security guards could not stop them, Veronica and Logan were almost brought down by the toxic gases of nauseating cheap perfume as they splashed through the puddle.

Moments later, they were out in the mall, gasping for fresh air.

"That stuff was NASTY," Veronica moaned.

"No shit. It smelled like the crap that slut Caitlin used to wear."

"That should have been your first clue, Logan."

* * *

Glancing around at both levels, there was no sign of fangirls or the two security guards from the fountain.

Straight ahead at the end of the corridor was J.C. Penny. Halfway between here and there, a corridor to the left led to Sears and their mop closet.

Once more, they broke into a run, taking the left hand turn wide.

They screeched to a halt as they came face-to-face with a fourth security guard.

"Where the hell did this guy come from?" Logan whispered, pulling Veronica behind him as the guard lifted his radio to his mouth.

* * *

**A/N 18** - The mall scene was planned from the beginning, but the fountain chase (and some of chapter 17) was inspired by an 80's movie - although my fountain is higher and wider and more treacherous. Any guesses?

**A/N 52 -** Once again, I would like to thank you readers for every ounce of support you've given me since this started. Every single time I'm completely floored and overwhelmed by your positive responses. I will respond personally to every single logged-in review. But I'd like to take a moment to thank all of the Guest reviewers. Some of you offer the kindest, and most detailed feedback. Thank you very much. I wish I could address you all personally. You all are amazing.


	20. Ch20 Day 6 Facets of Lilly

**Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Facets of Lilly**

* * *

**A/N -** All I can say for myself is that I hate one-dimensional villains.

* * *

**Duncan - Day Six - Dallas, Texas - Beachwood Place Mall Parking Lot**

* * *

Despite the obnoxious peals from the alarms on nearby emergency exit doors and police sirens some distance away, the gentle breeze made keeping the windows open a pleasure.

Duncan had always possessed a unique ability to tune out the world, and had spent the previous hour immersed in his new mystery novel. Every so often, he reached for his pineapple/coconut fruit smoothie, while reading the story of a teenaged barista who finds a human hand in the coffeehouse dumpster. Occasionally, he would glance at the screen of the disposable cell they had picked up this morning. No texts. No missed calls.

He smelled her before he heard her - something sultry, spicy and Oriental. Something Lilly.

"Whatcha doing, Donut?" she asked in her singsong voice.

"Lilly."

His sister sat in the passenger seat of Peggy's truck, right ankle curled beneath her, left leg swinging idly. Blood congealed on the left side of her skull, and he caught a hint of copper on the light breeze blowing through the open windows.

He folded a sheet of scratch paper, sharpening the crease with his thumbnail before slipping it between the pages to mark his place.

A brittle laugh escaped him. "It's official. I'm losing my mind."

Lilly's palms turned up, in a '_no-argument-here_' gesture. "You just might be, Dunc, but that's unrelated to my presence. I've been trying to get through to you for a long long time."

"Get through how?"

"The usual…phone, email, text message. How do you think? I'm a ghost. Those pills have kept you from seeing me."

He passed a hand over his eyes. "The Doc warned me about hallucinations."

"Hallucinations? Do I look like a hallucination to you?"

"Lilly, I can see part of your brain matter, so yeah. Pretty much."

"Well that's not very nice. I think I look..._peppy_!" Lilly flipped down the visor mirror and checked her appearance, reapplying a sparkly pink lip-gloss she pulled from her shorts pocket. The sound of police sirens drew closer.

"So...you're here…why?" Duncan prodded. "Not that I'm not happy to see you."

"Oh...right...the beyond the grave wisdom." Lilly said, closing the visor and turning to her brother. "You know I always loved you, right?"

_I know you tolerated me for Logan and Veronica. _"Um...sure…"

"I'm worried about you, Duncan."

"Because of the blackout?"

"No, I mean because of the giant stick up your ass."

"Better than what you've had up yours."

Lilly's eyes sparkled with good humor as she tilted her head with a grin. "Jealous?"

"You know..." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "The meds are looking more appealing by the minute."

"Funny," Lilly said. "I've noticed your attempts at humor lately. Better late than never." Another emergency door alarm joined the cacophony of noise pouring in through the open windows. "So, what are the odds that's related to Logan and Veronica?"

"Who else?" Duncan shrugged. "The first one scared the hell out of me, but every minute another one goes off. Somehow, I think they've talked their '_fans_' into helping them."

"You're jealous," Lilly said with a growing smile.

"That they have more fans than me? What do I care? I've never liked attention much."

"You're jealous because they're playing Badass Action Couple, and you're stuck out here playing chauffeur."

"Maybe..." Duncan answered, aware that he may be pouting a bit. "I guess. I just hate them thinking I'm useless in a crises."

"In their defense, you did go _all-systems-down_ during the last crises, but I think what you really hate is how close they've become."

"It's fine." Duncan sighed and stared out the window. "Situations like this tend to bring people closer."

"You know we were only borrowing them, Duncan," Lilly said, with an unaccustomed gentleness.

He turned back to her, eyes wide. "Logan lived for you, Lilly."

"Eh…He liked to think so."

"But you didn't believe him?"

"He said he loved me a million times, but his eyes...they always followed her." She let out a weary sigh, which struck Duncan as odd. What reason would a ghost (or hallucination) have to be weary? "You know, I purposely got between them in the beginning. I thought he would break her heart. Maybe this...adventure...is the universe's way of righting what went wrong."

Duncan's head dropped back onto the headrest, and he let out a frustrated laugh. "What are you trying to say, Lilly? Logan and Veronica are some kind of star-crossed lovers the evil Kane siblings kept apart for nefarious purposes?"

Lilly shrugged. "I may have worded it a bit less eloquently, but yeah, sure."

"Logan _chose_ not to pursue anything with Veronica. I gave him two freaking _years_ to change his mind before I asked her out."

"Fucking."

"Huh?"

"Two _fucking_ years. It's okay to swear, Duncan. Dad and Celeste aren't going to jump out of the bushes to wash your mouth out with soap."

"Whatever" he laughed. "Nothing's going on between them. They were always physically close, even back when they were dating us. Remember all of the roughhousing? And those epic tickle battles?"

Lilly face palmed. "Duncan, he was in love with her and that was the only way he could get close to her. Even I knew that. Are you really that thickheaded?"

"About a month before you died, I asked Logan point-blank if he still had feelings for Veronica and he denied it."

"And you expected him to say what? _'Duncan, I want to steal your girlfriend'?_" Lilly patted him on the cheek. "Aren't you cute?"

"When I woke up in that motel they swore point-blank nothing was going on between them - twice. Then Logan went on a date with another girl last night. A very hot girl."

Lilly shook her head. "You poor, naïve child."

"What do you want me to do? Schedule a daily checkpoint meeting in my day planner?" He made checkmarks on an invisible clipboard. "'_Since yesterday's meeting, have you experienced any feelings towards each other that might be defined as stronger than fond? Have there been any lingering glances? Have you checked out her butt for more than the requisite three second appreciation glance?_"

Lilly smirked, and joined in. _"'any tents popping up in your shorts?', 'any damp panties?', 'what's really going on under those covers?'"_

Duncan cringed at her crudeness. "C'mon, Lil. If I were to push the issue, I'd come across like I'm obsessed. I have to trust that Logan is my best friend, and will tell me if anything changes."

"And you'll be okay with if it does?"

"Hell no!" Duncan said with a painful laugh, "But it would be worse if they tried to hide it from me."

The sirens drew near and three police cars flew past, each parking in the fire zone near the closest entrance.

"Oh hell!" Duncan banged his hand on the steering wheel. He glanced at the burner cell again, but there was still nothing from Logan or Veronica. His pulse pounded in his throat and he found himself gasping for air.

"No panicking, Duncan," Lilly said. "Deep breath in... Now let it out." She repeated her instructions several times.

His world stopped spinning and his pulse began to settle.

"Just ride it out and wait, Duncan. We can't assume Logan and Veronica were arrested until we see them being led to one of those cop cars."

Duncan reached for his smoothie, taking a long drink, before smiling at his sister. "Thanks, Lil. For talking me down."

"That's what I'm here for," she said with a sweeping gesture. "Well...that, and to help you change your life."

"Who says I want to change my life?"

Lilly only raised a single eyebrow, coaxing a rueful smile from him.

"I have to hand it to you, I've already seen some positive changes in you. A few days out of the 'rents' clutches have made a difference. You have much further to go, of course."

"Like how?"

"Like start fucking _living_? Try _experiencing_ life. Swear like a sailor. Put down the spinach juice and pick up a juicy cheeseburger. Go out. Have fun. Dance on some tables. Bang a few chicks - and not in the perfunctory Shelly Pomroy kind of way."

"Wait. How do you know about Shelly? Lilly, were you watching?"

"Only for a few seconds, before I realized you had no clue what you were doing. You really need some practice Duncan. You didn't even take care of her needs." She gripped his shoulder tightly. "Cardinal rule - the girl gets off first. Learn it. Memorize it. Live it."

"Oh. My. God." Duncan moaned, covering his face with his hands. "My head is about to explode."

"Ask Logan. I'm sure he would be happy to provide you with some sex tips."

"Please leave."

"See...the difference between us? I lived to experience pleasure. You lived for duty and following orders. I can acknowledge now that I could have used a little duty and obedience in my life. But Duncan, when's the last time you experienced any real pleasure, and don't say Shelly Pomroy."

"Um…I don't know?"

"When's the last time you tasted something so delicious it made you want to cry? When's the last time something took your breath away? When's the last time you were so turned on you thought you would explode?"

"Ewwww...and...never."

"Not even with Veronica?"

"I respected her."

"Oh. My. God. Add that to the list of reasons you were all wrong for each other. You and Veronica were too much alike. You were both the even-tempered _'voices-of-reason_' and all that annoying crap. You never even fought. You had absolutely no spark. I think you would have bored each other to death eventually. Who wants to live that way?"

"What's wrong with getting along?"

"Duncan, you need somebody who _challenges_ you." She said, her voice rising fervently. She grasped him by both shoulders and tried to shake some sense into him. "Somebody you feel a mad passion for, not just a pleasant respect. Look at the way Logan's treated Veronica the past year."

"Like he hated her guts?"

"Yes. Intensely. Passionately. What do you think that translates to?"

"Ugh. Just. Stop."

"I am. Really. Just...I love you, and I want to see you aim higher than _nice, pleasant, _and_ peachy._ I want you to try out _exciting, thrilling, invigorating_, how about a good dose of _spine-tingling_?"

"Maybe I'm just not a passionate kind of person."

"Bullshit! You share blood with me. You just haven't found your passion yet."

Duncan shrugged. Dead or alive, there was no arguing with his sister.

"Do me a favor, Duncan."

"What?" He asked, lifting his chin and looking up from lowered lids.

"Live like me a little bit. Every day, do at least one thing to make you feel more alive."

"I don't even know what you mean by that."

"You have five senses, right? Eat something spectacular, or listen to a song that makes you want to break things. Go into a coffee house and just inhale all of those aromas. Sight? I don't know - look at some art? Look at a hot girl? A hot _boy_, maybe?" she winked. "What's the fifth sense? Touch? I can give you some advice on touch."

"Please don't."

"At least touch yourself. When's the last time you did that?"

"Stop!"

"Not here in the car, silly. That's only fun with a willing audience. But...you know…find yourself a little alone time. A box of Kleenex…"

Duncan covered his ears and squeezed his eyes closed. When he opened them back up, the car was empty.

He missed her immediately.

* * *

**Veronica - Day Six - Dallas, Texas - Beachwood Place Mall**

* * *

_Glancing around at both levels, there was no sign of fangirls or the two security guards from the fountain. _

_Straight ahead at the end of the long corridor was J.C. Penny. Halfway between here and there, a corridor to the left led to Sears and their mop closet. _

_Once more, they broke into a run, taking the left hand turn wide. _

They screeched to a halt as they came face-to-face with a fourth security guard.

Veronica's eyes skittered in every direction, her always-calculating brain sizing up their surroundings. One security guard, two fugitives, zero fangirls to come to their rescue. The corridor was also empty of shoppers - whether because they had been drawn to the noise near the food court or the alarms had scared them away, she couldn't say. She searched the ceiling. No cameras pointed at their location.

Logan mumbled something and thrust her behind him. He was a protective by nature, but while she appreciated the sentiment, she would never allow him to go down without her. She moved back to his side.

Time seemed to slow allowing her to catalogue her senses. Door alarms clattered from every direction, and the aroma of caramel from the nearby popcorn stand was making her crazy hungry. She regretted not eating a full lunch while they'd still been disguised. And why was she thinking of food at a time like this?

The security guard was young, mid-twenties, rounded, and of medium height. His sandy hair was prematurely thinning on top and his thick-lensed glasses on his nose made him resemble an owl.

Logan's eyes narrowed into slits.

The guard's eyes narrowed in return.

Logan's fingers twitched at his side.

Always one to have inappropriate thoughts at the worst of times, Veronica had to stifle a laugh as her imagination supplied blowing tumbleweeds and the theme song to _'The Good, The Bad and The Ugly'_.

In slow motion, The Owl lifted the radio to his mouth.

He depressed the trigger.

"All clear on the South quad. No sign of them here."

Logan jerked in surprise next to her, but Veronica took another second to compute what had just happened.

_He's letting us go? _

Logan's expression was one of immense relief.

Veronica approached the mall cop. "Thank you," she said, her eyes bright with gratitude. "Thank you so much!" On impulse, she braced his face between her palms and gave him a big smacking kiss on the lips. "I'll never forget this!"

The Owl blinked once. Twice. Three times.

"Thanks dude," Logan said, moving to Veronica's side. "Gotta fly."

"Wait!" the guard said.

Right as Logan was reaching for her to drag her away, the guard raised a hand to halt them. "Not me. Him." He pointed to Logan.

"What about him?' Veronica asked.

"Kiss him."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm letting you go. Help me out here. My obnoxious little sister is a fan, but she likes the other guy. Duncan Kane? He seems like kind of a pussy to me, so when she bet twenty dollars that you and Duncan were already hooked up, I took that bet. Let me get a picture of you kissing. I mean...every sighting so far has been of you two—"

"Sir...We're kind of in a _hurry _here," Veronica said in a clipped tone. 'Any second now, about thirty girls are going to come around that corner and swarm you." Veronica said.

The Owl opened his mouth to protest.

"I have not, nor will I ever hook back up with Duncan Kane. Is that good?"

"Fine!" the guard said, with a pout. "Get out of here."

They broke into a run, but Logan called back over his shoulder "She made out with me yesterday, if that helps."

"God, you're an ass."

Veronica was gasping for breath by the time they made it to their hallway. She checked over her shoulder before they made the left turn. Only two fangirls were still following, but they could make it to their mop closet before those girls caught up.

* * *

At the end of the hall, Veronica slammed open the emergency exit door, recoiling at the alarm, while Logan pulled open the door to the mop closet tugging her in behind him. As she stepped into the room, she ripped off the duct tape she'd used to disable the locking mechanism. "We have to leave the lights off for a while," she said, checking the handle to confirm that the lock had engaged.

Logan reached for her hand in the dark, and they fumbled their way over to a small nook on the other side of the shelving unit. The space wasn't big enough for two, so he pulled her tightly against him, her back to his chest. His left arm hooked in front of her sternum, grasping her right shoulder. His right arm circled her waist. Even if someone were to open the door and turn on the light, they wouldn't be seen unless the person walked into the room.

It took Veronica a minute to catch her breath. "There's a reason I never joined the track team. Can't believe I'm so out of shape."

"Your shape looks pretty great to me," Logan said, and Veronica groaned at the innuendo.

She dug in her pocket pulling out the original burner cell, firing off a text to Duncan telling him they hadn't been captured.

The phone vibrated seconds later with Duncan's response, informing them about the three cop cars and calling them asses for taking so long to check in. She texted back once more, instructing Duncan to text them when the cops left, and then stuffed the phone back in her pocket.

"I can't believe you kissed that guard," Logan said into her ear so that she could hear him over the alarm.

"Oh, come on. It was out of gratitude."

"I know. But you wouldn't kiss me."

"What? Logan, we were in a hurry."

"It would have taken what – two seconds? – to kiss me and let him get his picture? You'd rather kiss a stranger than kiss me?"

"Aww…did I offend your delicate sensibilities?"

"Yes," he pouted. "You need to fix this."

"Dare I ask how?"

"Kiss me now."

"Not a chance in hell," Veronica laughed.

"Didn't think so. I understand. You're scared."

"Reverse psychology?" She changed to her breathy, ditzy voice. "Oh Logan! Let's make out so I can prove I'm not afraid!"

"Really?"

"No."

"I meant what I said yesterday, you know?" Logan said.

"About being a _Fashion Don't_?"

"No, that you would be the one to initiate our next kiss."

"So...that was crazy back there," Veronica said, trying to change the subject. "The food court. The fountain."

"We can discuss that when we're finished with our current conversation," Logan said.

"We are finished."

"I'm not," he said. "The kiss needs to be all you. No cops. No security guards. Just you and me. With tongue…and it has to last at least ten seconds."

"Never gonna happen, Logan," Veronica said, realizing that eye rolls were completely wasted in the dark. "Why do you need to keep score like that anyway?"

"Just letting you know, next time you're looking up at me all wide-eyed and turned-on, and you're waiting for me to move in, it's not because I don't want to. It's all on you."

"And they call me a control freak," Veronica muttered.

"It's not about control. It's about you making a statement that you want to kiss me, and not just being swept up in a moment."

_How does one __**not**__ get swept up in a force of nature like Logan?_

For several minutes, they said nothing. Veronica listened to the sound of Logan's breathing until the peals from the door alarm gradually receded from her consciousness. She concentrated on the rise and fall of Logan's chest against her back. She fixated on the warmth everywhere his body touched hers. She synchronized her inhales to his. Her exhales. Her heartbeat even. She imagined each breath originating at the base of his spine and rolling from him into her and back again like waves to a shore, and she experienced a strange sort of communion and oneness she'd never felt with another person before. She wanted to synch up with Logan in other ways. She wanted to feel his skin. She wanted him ins—

For the first time, she reconsidered her fundamental beliefs about sex. Maybe it didn't have to be the culmination of raging, out-of-control, hormones. It didn't have to be something that 'happened to you' at a party. It didn't have to be the trump card for a girl to 'hold on to a boy'.

Maybe sex could be a way for two people to merge and synch, and connect to each other at the deepest level.

"Maybe sex is like _this_…" she mused. She didn't consciously choose to say the words aloud. She was genuinely curious as to his opinion, but at the same time, hadn't wanted to insinuate something was going on beyond Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls hiding in the dark.

Logan snorted. _Actually snorted._ "Fully dressed, standing, behind a shelving unit in a mop closet? Why not? But you at least need to bend over...and...maybe stand on a few phone books. Do they still make those things?"

"Forget I even asked," Veronica said, struggling to pull away. Logan held tight, refusing to let her go.

"Hey...I'm sorry," he whispered, lowering his face to her shoulder contritely. "I'm an ass. I knew exactly what you meant. I need to learn to resist going for the joke."

"Whatever." Her voice was dismissive, but she understood. It was a quality they shared. Snark first, think later.

"To answer your question, no. Sex isn't like _this_." He moved a hand to her belly, allowing it to rise and fall with their combined breath.

"Oh…" Veronica said, surprised at how disappointed his answer made her.

"But I think maybe _making love_ might be. I wouldn't know."

"Oh come on," Veronica whispered. "Same thing. _Making love?_ Somebody's been spending too much time watching the Lifetime Network."

"Hey, I happen to like _Suddenly Susan_," Logan said. "And you're wrong. Trust me, do you think I would be caught dead using that term if I really thought they were the same thing?"

"Well, it isn't very manly," Veronica agreed.

"I'll show you manly," Logan said, but luckily_(?)_, didn't act on his threat. "I guess it depends on your end goal. Are you there for the orgasms? Or are you doing it to get closer to somebody? To connect deeply with them." His hand shifted on her stomach fractionally, enough to drive home their own connection.

"Which is...maybe...what I was referring to." _See? That didn't hurt to admit, Veronica._

"I know."

"But how can you say you've never done it. I know you loved Lilly."

Logan sighed. "Lilly had no patience. She wanted everything quick and dirty. She didn't want love or togetherness, or whatever you want to call it."

"And you did?"

He let the question linger for a few beats before exhaling. "Yeah. I did."

"I'm beginning to think Lilly was certifiable," Veronica said. "Why would anybody turn down the chance to have that kind of connection?"

"It made her feel trapped." Logan shrugged behind her. "What's your excuse?"

_Well, you walked right into that one._

Veronica hesitated, weighing her words carefully, finally going with the truth. "Abandonment issues. And Lilly. How about you?"

"Me? I'm right here, Veronica. Not running."

* * *

They stood in silence for several minutes - well as silent as it gets in a room next to a squealing emergency door - before Logan spoke again.

"Nothing happened with Carolann. I mean, I was going to kiss her out of obligation, but she didn't want me to."

"Why're you telling me? It's none of my business."

"Why do you think?"

"You can do whatever you want with whomever you choose. I have no say over you."

Logan's arms released her, and he pulled away. "Just...whatever." She sensed him shutting down again.

"What's your issue, Logan?" Her back felt cold from the absence of his warmth.

He didn't answer.

Veronica sighed, turning around to face him, despite it being too dark to make anything out. "I already knew you didn't hook up with her."

"How'd you know that Smarty?"

"All eight of your family-sized boxes of condoms were still sealed."

"You checked up on me?" Logan let out a choked laugh. "Please don't ever say family-sized and condoms in the same sentence again."

"Deal. It is a bit of an oxymoron."

"Besides," he moved closer, fingers of one hand brushing her waist. "I promised I'd share those with you."

"That's quite okay, you can have them all."

"I meant I'd share each one."

"Oh." Thankfully, he couldn't see her cheeks burning in the dark. "Planning a water balloon fight?"

Logan's chuckle had a sexy edge to it. "You know...I _could_ seduce you." He moved even closer.

"Right... Casanova. How could any woman ever resist your slick moves?"

"I'm talking about you being...what's the word...seducible?"

"So we're back to calling me a slut?"

"Don't go there. You know that's not what I meant." Logan snapped.

"Well then why don't you say exactly what you mean?"

"Fine. I've learned a few things about you in the past day. You're very responsive to me. You seem to crave being touched. You really like to kiss, and you do it really really well. And it doesn't take much for you to lose control and get swept away. You, my dear, were completely wasted on a guy like Duncan."

"I don't want to talk about this." Veronica tried to take a step back, but the shelf was in her way. _Freaking Logan Echolls!_

Logan growled in annoyance. "I can't discuss the hypothetical of whether I can seduce you, without producing the supporting evidence. We kissed and you loved it. Why are you trying to pretend you didn't?"

Veronica ignored his question. She needed to find some way to change the subject.

"Right...abandonment issues…" Logan said quietly when she didn't answer. "We'll have to work on that."

His voice took on a hypnotic quality, while his right thumb stroked the curve of her waist. "The point I'm trying to make here is that I could kiss you right here…" His fingertips caressed that spot on her neck. "And here…" He touched the corner of her mouth, triggering a hammering in her heart. "And I could make you lose yourself. I could keep you turned on long enough to get you out of your clothes. I could break into one of those family sized boxes of condoms, and I could close the deal."

Veronica felt a full body shiver.

"But...I'm not going to do any of that."

"You're not?" Veronica said, trying to keep her voice detached. "Not that I think you could."

"No. I mean, the sex would probably be fantastic, but where would that leave us in the morning? You would hate me for making you lose control. I'd hate myself for screwing everything up. Duncan would probably have a nervous breakdown worrying and trying to keep the peace."

"So...are you agreeing to just leave things be?"

"Not at all." Logan said, sliding his fingers down both of her arms until he found her hands. "I'm going to convince _you_ to seduce _me_." She heard the smile in his voice.

"WOW!" she laughed. "So we're jumping from initiating kisses to full-out seduction now? Over-confident, much?"

"Not at the same time. You can start with kisses." He pulled her hands up to wrap around his neck, and lowered his forehead to hers. "How does now work for you?"

"Now?" Veronica asked, her voice deceptively steady, despite the fact she could almost taste his mouth, and her belly was doing flip-flops. "Now is not good for me. You know, blaring alarms. Security guards. Fangirls. The fact that it's you."

"Tomorrow?"

"Not looking good either. You'll still be you."

"I can be patient. You'll cave eventually."

"You think?"

"I do. I can be charming when I try."

"I know."

"And I have those...what did you call 'em?...magic fingers?" He tickled her waist lightly.

"I know." Her lips were almost aching to close the distance.

_Have. To. Resist._

"And then there's the fact that I'm just plain sexy."

"I kn—"

Suddenly, the emergency door's alarm stopped pealing, and Logan yanked her against him and scrunched them as tightly as possible into the nook.

Male voices - sounded like three to four of them - lingered outside of the door. Chatting, laughing among themselves, and taking way too long. Somebody jiggled the handle of the mop closet, finding it locked.

Another several minutes passed before Duncan texted that the cops had driven away. Veronica still counted thirty Mississippi's before making her way to the door, and peeking out into the hallway.

"All clear," she said, flipping on the light switch. "I doubt they'll come back with the keys, but we need to hurry, just in case."

She dragged their large shopping bags from their hiding place behind Toilet Paper Mountain. Putting on a mask of indifference, she peeled off her tee shirt and skirt. She should have told him to turn his back. She wasn't sure why she hadn't.

_This, Veronica, is called playing with fire, and it's becoming a habit._

"I can feel your eyes on me," she said, digging through one of the bags for her new outfit_. And thank God, I'm wearing my pretty orchid-colored bra and panty set!_

"Yeah? Remember that time you came into the bathroom and ogled me in a towel? "

Veronica glanced over at him to argue, but he had already removed his two shirts, and was dropping his jeans. _Two could play at that game._ She had often appreciated his butt, and his back, and his chest, and his arms, but she had to admit, his legs weren't too shabby either.

"Veronica?" he said in a strangled voice. "Either get dressed or lose the boots."

"The boots? Why?"

"Why do you think? Panties and boots? Pretty much at the top of my rotation." He turned his back to her with a tragic sigh. "Forget it, I'll turn." _Point - Veronica._

_Rotation? _

_Ohhhh…_

"My clothes?" he asked, holding out his hand. Veronica dug through the second bag and pulled out his new black suit and white button-up placing them in his outstretched hand. "I can't believe I'm about to wear JC Penney clothes. I feel so dirty."

"It'll only be for five minutes, Princess," Veronica said, unzipping and tugging her boots off. She pulled on her new black dress pants.

_Surprise, surprise. Too long. Even shopping in the petite section was no guarantee the pants would fit._

Logan turned back to her. Of course, his pants fit perfectly. Men were so lucky with clothing. His white shirt was buttoned and tucked, but had little crease lines all over. Luckily, those would be covered with his jacket.

Veronica slipped into her new delicate ecru colored blouse, fastening the buttons from the bottom to the top. She caught Logan smirking. "What?"

"Nothing. Just...love the purple bra."

Veronica glanced down and realized her blouse was somewhat transparent.

"Damn!" she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And _now_ you decide to be modest?_"_ Logan asked, with a raised brow. He had a point. "It'll only be five minutes, Princess."

Veronica shot him a glare, and then slid her right boot back on. Once it was zipped, she tried to lower her pant leg over the boot, but it was too skinny. _Damn. _She tugged at it, but couldn't get it to budge.

"I thought you bought boot cut."

"So did I. I must have grabbed the wrong ones when I switched them for a smaller size."

"Come here," Logan said, grabbing her by the waist and lifting her to sit on the stainless steel counter near the sink. He tugged and wiggled her pants leg, but had no more luck than Veronica. "Can you tuck the pant legs into the boots?" he asked.

"I can, but that would defeat the purpose of the disguise. Don't you know? These boots are iconic." She rolled her eyes indicating what she thought about being a fashion icon.

"Should I go buy you a pair of shoes?"

"Unnecessary risk," Veronica said.

Logan eyed the pant leg for another moment, and then took a step back. "Pants off," he commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"We'll have to do it the other way. Boots on first." He tugged the boot off her foot.

Veronica sighed and hopped down from the counter, unzipping and sliding out of her pants. Logan handed her each of her boots in turn, and she zipped them onto her feet.

Logan was staring at her again in a way that made her entire body flood with warmth. Her throat felt uncomfortably dry and she unconsciously licked her lips.

"Fuck, Veronica," He groaned. "Promise me you'll wear those boots when you finally get around to seducing me."

"Never. Gonna. Happen."

"…Right." Logan boosted her back up onto the cold steel counter.

"Damn, Logan! That's cold!"

"Fine whiny, get down." He reached for his suit jacket, and lay it on the counter before helping her back up.

"Lift."

Veronica lifted her left leg straight out.

"I really want to kiss your knees," Logan said, conversationally. He scrunched one of the pant legs all the way up so that it was a tight bundle. He then reached through the pant leg from the bottom, grabbing Veronica's foot and trying to pull it through the hole.

"My knobby knees bring all the boys to the yard," she snickered.

The pant leg stuck, and Logan had to shimmy it bit by bit over the thick boot heel. "I wanted to kiss your knees when I was twelve. Probably always will," he said, keeping his eyes on her foot as he spoke.

Veronica's heart skipped a beat. She stared up at the ceiling, afraid he might see some kind of emotion in her eyes.

Logan worked the last of the fabric over her left heel, and began scrunching up the other pant leg. "Lift."

She lifted her right foot, and Logan performed the same complicated process of shimmying her pant leg over her boot heel. Once the boot was through, he helped her down.

Veronica pulled up her pants, but they only came to mid-thigh.

_Damn!_

She wiggled and yanked on the pants, but most of the fabric was still ruched up too tightly around her boots. She hopped a few times.

At the sound of Logan's choked laughter, she blew out a gust of air and glanced up at him glaring. "Amused?"

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I'll help." He moved behind her and grabbed her waistband on each side. "Grab onto my neck," he said.

Veronica reached up behind her, grasping his neck, and he lifted her by both sides of her waistband, bouncing her until there was some give and the pants made it up to her hips.

"I've never even worked this hard to get a girl _out _of her pants."

"That's not saying much about the girls you've been with. I knew you couldn't resist the easy joke."

"I wouldn't be me if I did." He gave her another good bounce, and the pants came mostly to her waist.

"That'll do," Veronica said, and zipped up her pants once Logan set her down. She squatted down to make sure she could bend her knees.

"Bet you thought that was funny." She glowered at him.

"Pretty much. Think of it as a lesson learned for the next time we play disguise."

They finished getting ready. Logan turned his back to her as he added a new striped necktie, his suit jacket, and his glasses. Veronica slipped back into her curly brown wig and her glasses.

When Logan turned back around, Veronica almost choked. "No! Absolutely not! I won't be seen with you."

"What's wrong, Veronica? If I can be seen with you with that dead poodle on your head - you can be seen with me in the porn 'stache. It's only fair."

"Fine. But if anybody starts singing bow-chicka-wow-wow, I'm pretending I don't know you."

"So basically, it'll be just like the last year."

"Cover your mustache with your hand," she said.

Logan looked at her funny, but followed her instruction. She looked him over. The suit obviously wasn't of the finest quality, but it fit him well.

"You look good in a suit," she said.

"I look good in everything. You look good in your underwear. And your b—"

"Logan..." she warned.

"Sorry."

* * *

She double-checked that they had all of their possessions and purchases, while Logan texted Duncan to pick them up outside of Sears.

Veronica noticed people staring as they casually walked though Sears and out to the parking lot, but they weren't seeing Veronica Mars and Logan Echolls. Only a guy with a _really_ bad mustache.

* * *

**Liam Fitzpatrick - Day Six - Interstate 10 - Western Florida**

* * *

Liam Fitzpatrick had been on the road for nearly twelve hours - since receiving the call from Don Lamb at 6:30 AM. He made two stops for fast food, and one to take a piss at a truck stop, but otherwise, he'd been making good time. He was already less than an hour outside of Tallahassee.

Sheriff Shithead told him on the phone to head back to Neptune - there would be no point in heading to Orlando with the two kids already in police custody - but Lamb took orders from _him_, not the other way around. He needed to find Duncan Kane (and the backpack) before the cops did. Sure, he could get to him in jail, but that would deny him the_ personal touch_ he was so looking forward to. He worried that Kane might turn himself in out of a sense of loyalty to the other two.

Liam never had much use for attachments. Most people were no better than cockroaches, and Neptune's citizens were worse than most. As a hotbed of the _New Rich_, everybody was a slave to something: pussy, image, money, or drugs. Or all four, in a few cases.

Liam was immune to most of those things. He knew there was only one thing that mattered in this world. Power. And he was the second most powerful man in Neptune. For now. Jake Kane wouldn't survive the death of a second child.

The death of his own brother Ciaran had been a crushing blow, but oddly liberating as well. Ciaran had been his last living attachment. His last tie to humanity. Now he had nothing left to lose.

As the middle child of five boys, Liam had been a loner as a child. The oldest, Cormac, was the darling of their mother. Patrick, the pious, was his father's favorite. The twins, Ciaran and Padraig had each other. Liam had nobody, and liked it that way.

When he was eleven, he found his dad's handgun on a closet shelf. As young boys were apt to do, he took it outside, pointing it at birds, squirrels, and neighborhood kids. He hadn't known what the safety was when he'd clicked it off and thumbed the trigger, but the end result was a bullet hole in his kid brother Ciaran's knee. He hadn't even known the gun was loaded.

Once the ambulance pulled away, anticipating the beating of a lifetime, Liam searched out his mother's vodka stash. He'd learned in the past that a little self-numbing made his father's brutal whippings a bit more...endurable. Still, he'd almost wet himself at the sound of the front door slamming. As heavy boot steps climbed the stairs, he'd hidden in his closet, knowing he was only postponing the inevitable. He was taken by surprise when his father began screaming.

_"Cormac! Get out here you little fucker!" _

Liam heard the door of Cormac and Patrick's bedroom fling against the wall. He heard muffled thumps, shouts and screams, and the _thwap_ of leather against skin.

_"Don't lie to me boy, or it'll go twice as badly for you."_

For the second time that day, a Fitzpatrick boy was taken to the hospital, but Liam hadn't felt even the slightest twinge of guilt. Cormac had always been a bit protective of the twins, but had been tormenting Liam his entire life.

He had never quite understood why Ciaran had done it, but by fingering Cormac in the shooting, he had drawn a line in the sand and had earned Liam's eternal loyalty. It was only the first of many times that Ciaran would come through for him.

Liam, on the other hand, had been a complete failure at coming through for his brother, beginning with the permanent limp. When he'd ruined Kenneth Callum for not paying his blackmail, it was Ciaran who'd taken a bullet from the irate man. When Ciaran was sentenced to two years, it had been for Liam's robbery.

Most people believed Liam was a meth head. He let them think so, but in fact, he never touched the stuff, he was just psychotic. Any good businessman knew you didn't get high on your own supply. But it served his purposes to be underestimated. He had seen countless lives destroyed by meth, so when he realized his brother had started using, he should have stopped him. Forcefully, if necessary. But once again, he'd let Ciaran down.

And then there was the time he'd broken two of his brother's ribs.

Liam had never been in love. He'd never even had a girlfriend. Sure, women had their place - in the kitchen or on their knees - but never in his heart. Since he'd first been put to work at the Stix at age fourteen, he'd been fucking the same handful of bar sluts. Sloppy hookups in the back room with sloppier drunks. They'd fuck any of the Fitzpatrick boys for a few drinks, a little crack, or a little meth. There was no affection involved. No foreplay. They hardly even participated, just closed their eyes and took a nailing.

Now and then, a neighborhood girl got away. Went to college and never came back. But unlike their Latino neighbors to the South with their strong sense of family, in the poverty-stricken world of East Neptune, there were two types of women - at least in Liam's estimation. The good girls went to church, married young, popped out a handful of babies, and worked their fingers to the bone keeping homes for loutish brutes who came home to slap them around. The bad girls lined the bar stools of the River Stix on their pathetic excuse for Ladies Night hoping that somebody - anybody - would give them the time of day.

Strangely, both types typically wound up looking the same in the end. Like his mother, they all had that same dead-on-the-inside look. Tired. World-weary. Pathetic. Ugly. Lives over before they'd even begun. Even Cormac's girlfriend, Kendall/Lacey/Priscilla - whatever the hell her real name was - didn't do it for him. As much as she displayed her goods, as much as she pretended to be walking sex, she was just as dead inside as the rest of them.

That was his entire world-view of women: victims, martyrs, slaves to their husbands.

There had been one. Once. He could have grown to love her - he'd been close. There had been nothing dead-inside about _that _girl.

* * *

**Flashback - Liam - June, 2003 - September, 2003**

* * *

_The first time she comes into the Stix, she's with her married lover who's there to score some blow. _

_"I told you to wait in the car," he says through gritted teeth. "This is no place for you."_

_"Bite me," she answers, as her inquisitive eyes take in the establishment. She doesn't notice the anger on her lover's face. Liam thinks she wouldn't much care if she had. He can tell she likes what she sees. Sin and vice are probably aphrodisiacs to this girl. _

_She looks right through him at first. He's only the scumbag drug dealer providing the party favors. He doesn't take offense. She wouldn't be the first rich girl to slum it around here. _

_She's a hot little thing with curves to die for, but it's her eyes that captivate him. They're full of mischief and amusement. Blazingly. Alive. _

_"Let's play pool," she says. _

_"We're leaving."_

_"I'll play with you," Liam says. He has no idea why. _

_She looks at him now. Takes him in like a stud horse, head to toe, lingering at the bulge in his pants. She doesn't even pretend to be coy. One side of her lip curls up in a knowing smirk. _

_Her lover finishes his transaction and drags her out of there, but Liam knows she'll be back. _

_"I've seen her around at school," Ciaran says materializing at his side. "She's bad news, man." _

_"Tell me everything you know."_

* * *

_It takes longer than he expected. Three weeks before he looks up from the cash register to find her sitting on a bar stool. _

_"Where's the douchebag?" he asks. _

_"In LA with his wife."_

_"Where's your boyfriend?" _

_"Out of town with his boys."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"You owe me a game of pool."_

* * *

_She's not much of a drinker, but she likes to climb up on the bar. Any other girl would be knocked on her ass for even attempting that. She almost was the first time he'd caught her up there._

_But he thinks she might be a goddess whose primary form of nourishment is male attention. As each pair of eyes is added to her collection, she seems to glow a bit brighter. Adoration is her drug. She sways her hips to a Blues number on the jukebox, running her hands up her sides, and every man in the place adjusts their pants. _

_He sits back and enjoys the show. Every goddess needs worshippers._

* * *

_He's never been a jealous man - never cared enough about anybody - but the way she locks eyes with him while rubbing against his cousin makes him want to cause permanent damage. Instead, he sends Danny into PCH territory on a mission sure to get his ass kicked. The simpleton doesn't even question the order._

* * *

_"What is your game?" he asks her once. "Your daddy could buy you ten pool tables. You're not here for the drugs. You're not here for the alcohol. You barely drink."_

_"Alcohol dulls orgasms."_

_"Who's the lucky guy tonight?"_

_"I have a few options."_

* * *

_She's dancing on the bar one night when Kendall/Lacey/Priscilla comes in with a message from his brother. _

_They size each other up like two territorial cats, while the gathered patrons watch eagerly. They haven't seen a good cat fight in ages. _

_But something passes silently between them and the antagonism changes to something...different. She glides across the bar, until she's standing over Kendall, and then holds out her hand. _

_Kendall stares at the hand, considering, and then finally, allows herself to be hoisted onto a stool and then onto the bar. _

_She grabs Kendall by the hair and shoves her tongue in her mouth, kissing her roughly. _

_Drunken spectators hoot. This is much better than a bitch fight. _

_When they break apart, Kendall smirks. "Nice, but not as good as your boyfriend."_

_"He is pretty good, huh?" She smiles then, proudly. "Much better than your husband."_

_They dance together on the bar putting on a show - swaying, hands gliding over hips and arms and backs, while every patron in the bar stares with rapt fascination. They leave together. _

_Two more Fitzpatrick babies are conceived that night._

* * *

_Another night, crouching to grab a beer, he's surprised when he stands up to find her sitting sideways on the bar, bare legs stretched out before her. She wears a tiny black bandaid dress and no bra._

_"Get off my bar," he grunts, knowing she won't listen. _

_"Why should I? Nobody's here anyway," she says, "...except for Joannie the Lush." She points to the woman at the end of the bar, whom Liam had been considering fucking after closing. It wouldn't be the first time. _

_He fixes her drink of choice. "It's 2:00 AM. Do your parents know where you are?"_

_"Nope," she says. _

_"Why are you fucking that coke head?"_

_"I collect experiences. Stories. He's one of them."_

_"Is that why you're here? Collecting your 'slumming it' badge?_

_"Why else?" Her fingers skim her chest._

_He crosses his arms over his chest and tries to stare her down, but he doesn't scare her any more than her douchebag lover does. He should - they both should - but she doesn't have much sense. _

_Proof in point, she stretches the neckline of her dress, and pops out her tit. Right there on the fucking bar. _

_He stares mesmerized as she runs her hand over her breast. She flashes him an impertinent grin._

_He reaches out a hand, but she slaps it away. So he stares as she wiggles her dress up over her hips. She peels off her black lace panties. _

_He feels a desperation to touch her unlike anything he's ever experienced before. His sum experience with sex is to find the wet spot and put his dick in it. But with this girl, he wants to run his hands all over her. He points a thumb to the end of the bar to remind her they weren't alone. _

_"It's okay," she says. "I like an audience." She pushes the top of her dress down around her waist._

_She takes another sip of her drink, and then pivots on her ass so that she's facing him, a knee on either side. _

_Liam grins, and reaches for his belt, but she shakes her head. "Uh-uh." She applies a steady pressure to his shoulders. It takes him a minute to realize what she wants. Oh hell no! He's never gotten down on his knees for a woman before, he's not going to start—_

_He does it anyway. He debases himself for her. He gets down on his knees and allows her to drag his face between those thighs. He tells himself he can make an exception for a goddess. So he does what she asks of him. Until she's screaming his name - well technically she screams her boyfriend's name first - but one hard pinch on her ass reminds her who she's with. _

_When she comes, he realizes he's never felt more like a man in his life. He laughs in disbelief, as he stands and starts to undo his belt again. But what the fuck is this? She slides off the other side of the bar and is heading towards the door fixing her dress. She stops to blow him a kiss. "Thanks, lovah. See you soon." _

_As she heads out the door, she calls over her shoulder, "All yours, Joannie." _

_Her black lace thong sits on the bar next to her vodka and cranberry. Liam stuffs it in his pocket, swearing to himself the next time she has the balls to come in here, he's going to be bend her over the pool table and fuck her until she can't walk. Joannie the Lush limps for the next two days._

* * *

_He doesn't know how she manages to get the upper hand again. Somehow he's the one who ends up on the pool table with her straddling him. He thinks it might be the one of the best moments of his life. This is no passive fuck. She rides him hard, pulling one of his hands from her hips and pressing it between her legs. He loves how she takes control of her own pleasure. _

_'I could marry this girl,' he thinks watching her ample tits bounce as she bucks up and down on his cock. _

_He knows he's lying to himself. He's an uneducated brute making a living by drug dealing and blackmail. His world would kill everything about her that makes her special, and eventually he'd end up smacking her around like his father and his uncles and his cousins do. _

_No, she'll end up marrying her boyfriend, and he can only pray that she'll still want to slum it now and then._

* * *

_He forgets sometimes that she's a teenager. Until he spots her down on the boardwalk with a group of friends. _

_He follows for a while at a distance. She's dressed age appropriately in a tee shirt and shorts, rather than the vampy dresses she wears when she comes to him. The boyfriend can't keep his hands off her. She giggles like a schoolgirl as he twirls her out and then back for a kiss. She jumps on his back for a piggyback ride. He feeds her handfuls of cotton candy. She tugs him into the shadows between food trucks while their friends pretend to be put out and catcall to 'get a room'. He drops an arm around her shoulders, leans over to kiss her every ten steps. _

_There's something so nauseatingly innocent about the scene._

* * *

_"I saw you at the boardwalk."_

_She shrugs. "So? It's not a crime."_

_"Who __**are **__you? It's like you're two different people."_

_"There's more than one facet to my personality. Would you deal meth in front of your grandma?"_

_She has him there._

_"Why don't you just put him out of his misery?" he asks. "Your boyfriend."_

_"I do. Sometimes."_

_"Is he crappy in bed or something?"_

_"No. He's very gifted in bed."_

_"What am I missing here?"_

_"I love him. I'm in love with him."_

"_Then why are you here?"_

"_There's different kinds of love. I can't love him the way he deserves. In the traditional sense of the word – fidelity and all that – so sometimes I set him free. After a while, I'll need him again and go running back. Vicious cycle."_

_"Cycles are meant to be broken."_

_"There's only two ways out. Either I cut off all contact and move away, or...he moves on with someone who can love him the right way. I've been laying the groundwork for the second option, but he's stubborn as hell."_

"_Or you could just say no."_

"_Why are we having this conversation?" she says. "I didn't come here for relationship advice."_

* * *

_He sees her a few more times. He fucks her on the bar. He fucks her on the pool table. He fucks her on the lady's room sink while the douchebag waits for her at the bar. He tries to cuddle once. She laughs. She rides his dick and she rides his face. She never goes down on him. She's always in control. _

* * *

_"Why do you keep coming back?" he asks her, as he sinks the ten ball. "What do I have that they don't have?"_

_"Danger." _

_"Then you're seriously underestimating the douchebag."_

_"He's all smoke and mirrors. I'm not afraid of him."_

_"You're afraid of me?"_

_"Nope."_

_"You should be."_

_"I know. You big scary man." She pats him on the cheek indulgently. "I don't know if anybody 's ever told you..." She lowers her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "...but this place has a bad reputation."_

_Liam covers his mouth in feigned shock._

_"Figure I'm bound to find a story here eventually."_

_"What kind of story?" Liam asks warily. "You're not writing some kind of story about me for your school newspaper or something?"_

_She laughs out loud. "Do you think my school newspaper would publish the sort of things I do with you? Censorship is alive and well in Neptune."_

_He shrugs. You never know._

_"I'm talking about my memoir. Stories about the __**real **__Neptune - when you chip away the gold plating. Stories that would make my mother move to Canada just to escape the embarrassment."_

_He laughs now. "You do all this because you want to write a book someday?"_

_"A memoire. And who says I haven't started?"_

_She takes her turn, leaning over the table enough that her dress rides up. She sinks three balls before missing a shot on the 7-ball._

* * *

_He leaves bruises on her arm when he catches her topless in the back room on top of his niece, Molly. She leaves a scar on his forehead when she picks up the nearest bottle of Jack Daniels and smashes him in the face with it. Later, Dr. Griffith offers to fix it, but he wears the scar like a badge of honor. It's the only proof he has that she was ever a part of his life._

* * *

_She comes back. September 28th. Pretends she did nothing wrong. Actually laughs at his stitches. He fucks her from behind, but knows it's only because she's humoring him. _

_He never sees her again._

_When he learns of her death, he does over $20,000 worth of property damage around town and puts two innocent people in the hospital for getting in his way. One of them is Ciaran. _

_He never even got to kiss her on the mouth._

* * *

**Liam Fitzpatrick - Day Six - Interstate 10 - Western Florida**

* * *

Her lace thong still hung from his rearview. He punched his cousin Danny once for touching it. As traffic was light on the freeway, he took a moment to push back his hair to examine the J-shaped scar on his forehead in the mirror.

He still missed her. All the time.

His phone rang. Private caller.

"Hello?"

"Liam," the smooth voice said. "Please don't hang up on me again."

_Ah...her murderer. If he had proof, the man would be dead already. _

"What do you want," he grunted. He's been calling every day since that video aired.

"How much do you want?"

"For?"

"You know what for. To leave Logan alone. Ten thousand?"

Liam chuckled.

"Fifteen."

"You make twenty million a picture, and you're offering me twenty thousand?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

Liam waited him out. He would start screaming any minute now.

"A million?"

"Two million?"

"What makes you think there's any amount of money you could pay me?"

"Listen you fucker!"

_And here we go…_

"You touch one hair on Logan's head and I will kill you."

"Then who would supply your nose candy?"

"Are you _listening to me?"_

"…"

"YOU TOUCH HIM AND I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN."

"Try starting at the River Stix."

"I'LL TAKE MY TIME AND MAKE YOU SUFFER. I'LL SCOOP OUT YOUR EYEBALLS WITH A RUSTY TEASPOON. I'LL STICK MY OSCAR SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL WIN BEST PERFORMANCE AS A STICK PUPPET."

"You done?"

"I'LL RIP OFF YOUR FUCKING HEAD AND USE IT AS A SOCCER BALL! I WILL PEEL YOU LIKE A FUCKING GRAPE AND FEED YOUR ENTRAILS TO MY WIFE'S ALPACA. THEY'LL HAVE TO IDENTIFY YOU BY YOUR DENTAL RECORDS."

"Very creative Aaron, but alpacas are plant eaters, you fucking moron."

"YOU THINK THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE?"

"Not at all. In fact, you've inspired me. Logan's dental records are up to date, right?"

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER. YOU TOUCH HIM I'LL—"

Liam disconnected the call.

The funny thing? Logan was at the bottom of his hit list. He'd rather kill the father than the son.

_Abel Koontz, my ass._

Duncan Kane would get the blowtorch. It would be very slow and excruciatingly painful. He'd taken away the only remaining person who mattered to Liam.

Veronica Mars...?

Liam remembered running into the Mars family once at the annual Neptune carnival - Summer 2003. Keith Mars had given him a tense greeting while his hands tightened around the shoulders of his wife and daughter. Lianne Mars would have fit in perfectly at the River Stix. She had the same dead eyes as so many of his patrons. The daughter, Veronica came across as mousy and meek. Later, when he'd caught her alone, he had stepped up behind her and said 'BOO' in her ear. She'd shrieked and jumped like a timid little rodent.

The girl he'd caught up with at the Sweet Dreams motel had been anything but meek or timid. She'd tasered him for fuck's sake. It was almost as if she had absorbed some of Lilly's soul. He rubbed at his scar, as he always did when he thought of her. Veronica's transformation intrigued him.

He regretted now that he'd never taken out Keith Mars. Had he done so years ago, Veronica would never have set all of this into motion. He would still have a brother, and he could have spent more time observing her. Searching for more signs of Lilly. It was too late now. She needed to die, but for the sake of Lilly, he would make sure it was quick and painless.

As for Logan…

He'd known Logan the instant he came face to face with him, but not from any magazine spread.

As the son of a harsh and brutal man, Liam had recognized the sadism in Aaron Echolls' eyes the first time they met back in 2000. No skin off his back. Aaron was one of his best repeat customers, and he bought in quantity. It wasn't until Lilly that he started considering what the man might be capable of.

In some ways, despite the money, he thought Logan probably had it even worse than he had. Old Cormac Fitzpatrick had five boys to split his cruelty amongst. With the daughter out of the house, Logan Echolls was essentially an only child. Liam's father was a drunk, which was a sedative. Aaron flew into frequent coke rages. In fact, he'd just been having one.

Seeing Logan had been a confirmation of everything he'd assumed over the years. There had been a weary resolve in the boy's eyes. The look of somebody who knew an attack was imminent, but would stand and face it. As they'd fought, Liam found in Logan the same ability to turn off the pain as he himself ha d developed over the years. And even though he had a good fifty pounds on the boy, he'd come the closest to being Liam's match as anybody had in years. Since that last knock-down-drag-out with Cormac.

And then, he'd loved Lilly.

In a way, Liam felt a sick sort of kinship with the boy. Maybe a grudging respect. In the end, he would end up dead as well. He didn't need to kill the kid, but Liam felt certain he would be forced to go through Logan to get to Veronica and Duncan.

Logan's problem - and biggest weakness - was that he was in love with the girl. That had been fairly obvious, but he'd tested the theory by threatening to rape her. The boy had gone berserk trying to get to him.

Veronica Mars would end up getting Logan Echolls killed. He'd try to make it quick for him as well. Maybe a bullet to the brain. He'd suffered enough having to live with the douchebag.

* * *

The AC-DC song on the radio suddenly turned off.

_**Announcer:**__ We interrupt this radio program for breaking news. Riots broke out earlier today at a Dallas area mall when upwards of a hundred...teenage girls...set off alarms and overwhelmed security guards to aid in the escape of known fugitives Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars. Earlier reports that the duo had been apprehended in Orlando, Florida have now been proven to be false. More details to follow._

* * *

"Fuck!" He pounded the steering wheel.

The song started back up, and Liam pulled to the side of the road.

He dialed a preset on his cell.

"Don Lamb."

"What the fuck?"

"Liam."

"You told me they were in Orlando. Now I'm hearing they were just seen at a Dallas mall."

"They're in Dallas," Lamb said, his voice weary. "I'm sitting at the Orlando airport. My flight to Dallas boards in about fifteen minutes."

"How can we be sure it's really them this time? It could be another pair of lookalikes."

"Oh it's them." Lamb said. "Logan Echolls tried to use his credit card at a book store before Veronica stopped him. We also had a hit on Duncan Kane's email address. It was being used at a Dallas library."

"Fuck. I've been driving for hours!" Liam punched his steering wheel. "What else do we know?"

"The locals pulled the browser history for the terminal Duncan Kane was using at the library. He was searching for apartments in Chicago and Cleveland using one of those real estate sites. I can get you a list of apartments he added to 'save for later' queue once it's been compiled."

"And what were the other two doing at the mall?"

"Purchasing City Guides for the same two cities. They stopped for a bite to eat when they were surrounded by teenagers. I guess somebody overheard them discussing their trip and spread it over the internet."

"Did either of them have a backpack with them? Dark blue and gray?"

"I'll let you know after I've seen the tapes."

"Alright," Liam exhaled in annoyance. "I'll be back in Dallas by morning. You had better have some information for me when I get there."

He hung up the phone, pulled onto the road, and did a U-turn at the next pull off.

Logan Echolls tried to use his credit card?

_I'm disappointed in you, Logan. Thought you were smarter than that._

* * *

**A/N1:** Much thanks to ShanghaiLily for beta-ing and providing valuable insight.

**A/N2:** So sorry for the delay on this chapter. I'd really really hoped to finish up Day 6 in one chapter. Unfortunately, it was running way too long. The good news is, most of the next chapter is already written - first draft - so hopefully, I'll be able to finish it in about a week.

**A/N3:** So that Liam stuff... It's almost as if I use a different section of my brain when I write in that fast-paced present-tense italics format. Weird stuff emerges (see also Duncan dreams), but I kind of like it. It started out much more explicit, and I actually toned it down a lot. So...how uncomfortable were you, trying to choose who to root for in the Liam/Aaron phone spat?

**A/N4: **To those who have reviewed. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You all are so amazing. Oh, and 'anonymous me' (who always gives the best reviews - so detailed and helpful) guessed correctly. The movie the mall/fountain chase was inspired by was 'The Legend of Billie Jean'. No, I'm not endorsing the movie. It was at times, pretty terrible, but features folk hero outlaws - like this story.


	21. Ch21 Day 6 From Red Carpet to Dollar Mov

**Sometimes You Can't Make It on Your Own**

* * *

**Chapter 21: From Red Carpets to the Dollar Movies**

* * *

**A/N: Warning**. The beginning of this chapter is violent (flashback) and has dark, ugly and squicky themes. Feel free to skip over it if you choose. Don't worry, after this, things will start looking much more sunny for a while.

* * *

**Logan – Day Six – Dallas, TX**

* * *

"So this is what people mean by coming down in the world." Logan eyed the flickering movie marquis with obvious distaste. "Would it kill somebody to change a freaking light bulb?"

"Oh!" Veronica said, lightly smacking the side of her face as if she'd forgotten an important detail. "I was supposed to have them roll out a red carpet or something, wasn't I?"

"Yeah. Get right on that," Logan said, lips curling into a smirk. Veronica hadn't been kidding when she'd called this place the 'Dollar Movies'. All three of their choices were a few months past their release date, and crappy to boot.

"They should pay me a dollar for even considering this drivel."

At Veronica's insistence, they'd stopped to inhale some fast food on the way back from the mall, eating in the car. At the motel, Peggy had waved them into the office ushering them quickly into the kitchen.

"You guys probably want to disappear for a bit," she said. "We have a crew here maintaining the cooling and heating systems, and they'll be working in your wing for a while."

"Where do you think we should go?" Logan asked, after he and Veronica had taken turns changing in Peggy's bathroom.

"If you hurry, you might be able to catch an evening movie." Peggy pointed in the general direction of the theater they'd walked past on their first night in Dallas.

Now they stood outside the building arguing.

"Come on!" Veronica complained. "I know you love your chick flicks, Logan, but you can't really want to see _The Notebook_."

"Not really. But we're not seeing _White Chicks_." Logan flicked his fingers dismissively at the movie poster.

"No, we'll see _Queen Bees_," Veronica said, as if it were the only logical choice. "Everybody says it's brilliantly funny. Like watching a movie about Lilly."

"Give it up, Veronica." Duncan said. "Trust me, Logan's not going to budge. He'd watch _White Chicks_ before he'd agree to see _Queen Bees_."

"Yep."

"But why?" Veronica pushed. "Come on, Logan. Can't you compromise for once?"

He would find her obstinacy adorable, if he weren't in such a pissy mood. "Nobody's stopping you guys from watching..._that_," Logan said, gesturing dismissively. "But you couldn't pay me to watch it."

"He made out with Lisa Loper once at a party when he was twelve and refuses to watch any of her movies ever since," Duncan said.

"Of _course_ he did." Veronica sighed and throwing her hands up in a very Logan-like gesture. "Who _hasn't_ he made out with?"

"You?" Duncan pointed at Veronica.

Her eyes flicked straight to Logan's - a momentary glimmer of a shared secret before the poker face returned and she steered them back to the subject. "You can't tell me you haven't seen the first two movies in the _Artemis_ trilogy. I know you. You _love_ badass movie chicks. Especially half-naked badass movie chicks. Even your dad doesn't suck too much as the villain. His hamminess actually works, for once."

"Nope." Logan glanced at an imaginary watch. "So...The Notebook…?"

"Wait, she made out with you when you were twelve?" Veronica asked. "She had to be at least sixteen then, right?"

"Forget about it," Logan said.

"What happened? You act like an octopus and run her off?" A light breeze blew Veronica's hair into her face, and she pushed it back again.

"I don't want to talk about it." He was _not_ going to get into this.

"Had a bad case of halitosis?" Duncan joined in. "Too much garlic?"

"Funny, man."

"She insult your kissing technique?" Veronica threw in. "Did you try sticking your tongue down her throat?"

Logan glared. She should know better. "You want to discuss my kissing technique?" He challenged.

Veronica bit her lip and looked at the ground.

Duncan continued, not catching on to the undercurrents. "You get too close and prematurely-"

_Now you've gone too far._

He couldn't listen to their noise anymore. "I didn't make out with her, okay? She took my virginity. Or stole it."

_Well...that silenced them._

_Fuck! Why did I say that?_

Logan turned his back to them, needing space. Wishing he could put a mile between them. He watched a paper bag skittering down the sidewalk while running both hands through the front of his hair.

"Logan…?" Veronica's hand was soft on his arm as she turned him around. "Did Lisa Loper rape you?"

"No! Nothing like that. I was willing. At the time."

"Twelve years old?" She looked nauseated. "Is that even _physically_ possible at that age?"

Duncan nodded, silently.

Veronica stared at Logan, shocked by the revelation.

* * *

**Logan - Flashback – June, 2000 - Former Echolls residence**

* * *

_Aaron works with a personal trainer every day, yet never remembers to ask which exercises might help strengthen his belt-swinging muscles. As a result, he tends to tire himself out fairly quickly. _

_On a good night, that means the beating is over and Logan can slip off to lick his wounds. _

_Tonight is not a good night._

_Having exhausted himself swinging the belt, Aaron has moved on to the throwing and kicking portion of the evening._

_Logan has made a serious miscalculation. He knew the consequences would be steep before he ever committed the crime - had banked on it - but he's never seen Aaron this enraged. _

_His father may end up killing him tonight._

_He doesn't want to die. _

_He's only twelve years old. He's never driven a car. Never gone surfing in Australia. Never been to a rock concert. Never smoked a joint. Never been on a real date. Never kissed anybody upside-down like Spiderman._

_He's never been in love. _

_"Do you know how much this is going to cost me?" Aaron screams. "An entire school library?"_

_He slams Logan face-first into the stainless steel refrigerator, and his nose collapses with a sickening crunch._

_"Three books, Logan." Aaron pulls his head back by the hair. The blood trickling from his nostrils tickles. "Out of an entire library, three books weren't water damaged by the sprinklers."_

_Logan slides to the floor when his hair is released, but Aaron is far from done. _

_"Was it worth it you little prick? What could you possibly have been thinking?"_

_Logan curls into the fetal position, arms wrapped tight around his head. He remembers his mom's advice: if there's a choice, protect the head. Both head injuries and rib injuries can be fatal, but brain damage is forever._

_Speaking of ribs, there went another one. That's three so far, he thinks, and his chest burns as if it's on fire. Every inhale, like breathing lava. His nose is broken, and It's taking all his strength not to lose consciousness. If he passes out, he can't protect his head. If he passes out, he may never wake again. _

_A boot catches Logan in the armpit, and he can't help but scream out in pain as his shoulder dislocates._

_"EXPELLED! I sacrificed my artistic integrity for you!" _

_Kick. _

_"Only the best for Logan Echolls. Your mom insisted."_

_Kick. _

_"You think I could pay for Wellington Academy on an indie film salary?" _

_Kick. _

_A foot catches Logan in the balls, and he howls. His first instinct to reach down, but that would leave his head unprotected._

_"I want to know WHY?" Aaron yells, catching his hip with his booted foot. _

_He will never admit to the truth. They both know the carrot implicitly follows the stick, but it wasn't something ever discussed. _

_"A...a girl," Logan lied. "She said it would be funny."_

_"A GIRL? You lit a firecracker in the school library for a GIRL?" The belt still hanging on Aaron's shoulder swings down with a vicious snap to curl around Logan's arms and head._

_Aaron leans over, his hands on his knees to scream at Logan more closely. He face looks evil and distorted, like something out of a David Lynch movie, or maybe Logan's vision is the problem._

_"You think girls actually like you, you little fuck? Well they don't. They like __**me**__. They watch__** my**__ movies. Buy __**my**__ posters. You're just a cheap substitute. The backup prize."_

_Logan keeps his mouth shut. This particular spiel isn't anything new. Either Aaron feels threatened by Logan – his youth, his looks, his…something, or feels some innate need to keep Logan in his place. Either way, mom says it's Aaron's problem, not his._

_"If your name wasn't Echolls they wouldn't come near you. Well maybe the dirty whores, but not the nice girls. Not quality girls. Like Lisa Loper."_

_Logan's head jerks up, momentarily forgetting about the danger, and Aaron crouches down, dropping the belt and catching his breath. _

_"Lisa Loper. America's sweetheart. You think she really wanted you?"_

_Logan's eyes widen. What does he know?_

_"What? You thought I didn't know about that? Who do you think made it happen?"_

_Logan really doesn't want to hear this._

_"She wanted to be 'Artemis'. She read the book trilogy. Called it the role of a lifetime. A career-maker. Iconic. And she knew that Julia Styles practically had a lock on the role, so she came to me. I have significant pull with the casting director, you know."_

_Logan lowers his arms, eyeing his father warily. He knows what's coming next and wishes he could block it out. _

_"She told me she'd do __**anything, **__if I were to help her become Artemis__. Of course, I told her that I was happily married, and couldn't possibly take her up on her offer, but I had a son who'd always wanted to meet her. She caught on pretty quickly."_

_He's about to be seriously ill. The fucker has just tainted what had up until now been the best experience of his life. _

_"The way you prance and flit around here...All of those...gestures...I was afraid you wouldn't be able to perform, if you catch my drift."_

_Aaron is calm now. No longer acting the sadist, but instead shifting to the benevolent father role. He reaches for Logan's hand, pulling him to a sitting position, and placing a hand on his upper back. _

_"It wouldn't do for Hollywood's biggest badass to have a fairy son, you know, so I was pretty pleased when she reported back to me." He rumples Logan's hair and grins. "Said you performed pretty well. Better than a certain douchebag actor she's been linked with. Guess you're my son after all."_

_So he managed to keep it up for a few minutes and not embarrass himself, and Aaron thought he could take the credit? Fuck him!_

_Aaron pats him awkwardly on the shoulder, and tries to help him up, when suddenly, Logan rolls to his side violently vomiting up blood. Aaron's eyes widen in fear. _

_"Logan? Son?" He tries to lift Logan again, but jumps back when Logan spits up more blood. He rises to his feet screaming for the maid. "Maria, call Dr. Wilson and get him here immediately." _

_He eyes the blood in trepidation and then shudders, bucks up his courage, and lifts Logan's torso from the ground, wrapping both arms around him and pulling him close to his chest. He slips into his Guilty Father role, kissing the top of Logan's head and telling him to hold on, help would be there soon. _

_Were Logan not shaking violently, he could recite Aaron's next lines in unison. _

_"I'm so sorry."_

_"I don't know how I got so out of control."_

_"I promise it'll never happen again."_

_Days later, Aaron stands next to Lynn at the side of Logan's hospital bed, and brushes hair off his son's forehead. He babbles about Logan's ATV accident, until the nurse leaves, and then leans over speaking quietly. "I'll make this up to you, son. What can I get you? Electronics? Video games? Anything."_

_Logan lets out the breath he's been holding, and teaches his father a thing or two about acting. His voice is weak. Not much more than a whisper. "I already have everything I want. It's not things that I need."_

_"Anything, Logan. Name it."_

_"I just...I hate always being so alone. It just gives me more time to get into trouble. It's great to see the ocean when I wake up, but we live in the middle of nowhere. Nobody ever comes over. I never go anywhere else."_

_"What are you saying, son?"_

_"If we lived inside the city limits, I could hang out with Duncan more often. You know, he tried to talk me out of the firecracker thing. He's always trying to talk me out of my bad ideas. He's like one of those angel-on-your-shoulder things."_

"_Your conscience?" Lynn asks with a smile._

"_Yeah."_

_"Son, it's not realistic to-"_

_"Plus, I could go to public school. I know you always said it would be good for me to learn a little humility."_

_Aaron and Lynn's eyes meet in silent communication, while Logan keeps his smirk on the inside. His mom has always hated their house anyway, and they both adore Duncan. Were he at home, rather than in the hospital, he would start packing around now. _

_When Lynn leaves to go to the vending machines, Aaron leans over his son and speaks in a confidential tone. "Just so you know son, Lisa Loper got the role of Artemis. __**I**__ made that happen. When this movie blows up...when she's a huge star…you'll know."_

_"That she's a whore?"_

_Irritation flashes across Aaron's face, but Logan's wounds are too obvious and visible for the emotion to take hold. Once again, his face becomes the picture of geniality, and he looks over his shoulder to make sure Lynn hasn't returned._

_"No, son. Power. You had no idea at the time, but you literally held her career in your hands, along with her itty-bitty titties. She's being given this opportunity of a lifetime because of you. I never really liked her holier than thou attitude, but she serviced you, so I serviced her."_

_Logan wants to throw up. Is he supposed to be impressed?_

_"Even good girls will go bad for the right incentive." _

_Logan thinks of Taylor Spencer from school. She had been a good girl before he'd met her. She'd never even been kissed. A few weeks ago, he and Dylan had caught her in the woods near school with her hands down Andrew Seeley's pants._

_"Good girls can be corrupted. Power is everything, son."_

* * *

**Logan - Day Six - Dallas, Texas**

* * *

Veronica wouldn't let this go. "You said '_stole_', Logan. If you were so willing, how did she steal your virginity?" she presses.

Logan dropped his head back, staring at the stars for guidance, and then let out a sigh. "You know how in the old Westerns the father will get a hooker for his son as a rite of passage to usher him into manhood? Well..._my_ papa got me a starlet. I just didn't know about it until a month later. He thought I was a bit too...flamboyant."

Veronica's jaw literally dropped. It would be kind of cute if he weren't under the microscope at the moment. "Your dad has no gaydar. If he wants to see flamboyant, he should watch his own damn movies. When did this happen?"

"Um...last week of school. Before I moved to Neptune...and met you."

"How?"

"Veronica, I know you've taken Health class."

"How did it happen?"

"Um...a party. Dad was back from filming. Called me over and told me he could tell how bored I was. It was fine with him if I wanted to sneak off to my room. He didn't have to tell me twice. I got to my room, and she was already there. Lying on my bed, playing a video game. She smiled and told me to lock the door, and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven." He let out a bitter laugh.

"But Logan…" Veronica's voice was pained. "...She was so much older…"

He turned his body away, unable to meet her eyes. He remembered the day he met her. The pity and revulsion in her eyes when he'd tested the waters, telling her only how the hangers-on were always hitting on him. He couldn't bear to see that look on her face again.

"Logan always looked much older," Duncan volunteered. As if that mattered.

"Casting couch deal," Logan said, staring at the ground. "She got to play Artemis. Dad got a son who was a real man."

"Dude, your dad whored you out?" Duncan said.

"Technically, he whored _her_ out. That time."

"There were _other_ times?" Veronica choked.

"Uh...Well...there were a few dates he ordered me to go on. Like when he was trying to get the part in _Fists of Vengeance_. It was right after '_The Echolls at Home_' spread in US Weekly, and dear old dad promised the producer's daughter a date with me. Ordered me to quote 'make her happy no matter what'."

"You think he meant—" Veronica started.

"No, of course not. The box of condoms he tossed at me was for weighing down papers." He finally met Veronica's eyes and was blown away by the fury in them. She spun on her heel as if she were about to go use her fists to extract some vengeance of her own, and then stopped.

"He's in the Czech Republic, Veronica," he said softly.

She looked ready to kill or maim on his behalf, and his heart skipped a beat at her ferocity - reminding him again of the first time he ever saw her.

He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her from behind. "It's okay, Veronica. I swear," he whispered next to her ear. "_I'm_ okay."

* * *

_The hospital releases him after two weeks, and his parents make him wear a blindfold for the last fifteen minutes on the ride home. _

_"This doesn't sound like our house." he says, at the sound of his mom's heel clicks on the floor. _

_"Surprise!" Aaron says, pulling off the blindfold. "Welcome home!"_

_"Where are we?"_

_"About three streets away from Duncan Kane's house. We've already moved in." Aaron says with a huge grin, reaching for Logan's hand. He's nearly manic at this point. Self-absolution must feel good. "Come on! Let's go see your room." _

_Weeks later, Logan steps up to the chalk sideline of a soccer field at Neptune Community Park and his life changes forever._

* * *

Looking down now at the girl in his arms, he realized everything had led here. Firecrackers, sprinklers, beatings, broken ribs, and even Lisa Loper.

"Hey," he said softly. "Suddenly, I'm completely over it. Let's go see_ Queen Bees_."

"Are you crazy?" Veronica said, spinning around and giving him an angry little shove. "I wouldn't watch that bitch in a movie if you paid me. The Notebook, it is."

As always, the sight of Veronica's furious, flashing eyes made his dick twitch. It was going to be a long movie.

* * *

**Veronica - Day Six - Dallas, TX - Dollar Movies**

* * *

This could not be happening. She'd survived the debacle at the mall today just to find herself sitting in a musty old theater between two boys (because dudes can't sit together at the movies) watching a chick flick for God's sake.

The boy on her left was sniffling every few seconds, and the boy on her right was trying to molest her hand.

Why had she agreed to this again?

It started when she finished off her own small popcorn and reached her hand into Logan's bag. And why shouldn't she? He should have known to get her a larger bag. She grabbed a few kernels, but Logan snagged her wrist before she could eat them, pulling her hand to his own mouth, and sucking in the popcorn and the tips of two of her fingers. His teeth bit down gently, and she felt it in her entire body.

She gasped and yanked her hand free, but moments later, he pulled it back to his side of the armrest.

He pressed his lips to the back of her hand, and each knuckle before turning her hand over and kissing the center of her palm.

She tried to pull free again, but he held on. "Something wrong, Ronnie?" he asked in a too-loud voice.

She knew what he was doing. He was banking on her not wanting to alert Duncan to her predicament.

Duncan's eyes were transfixed on the movie. How could he not see what Logan was up to? Then again, he'd always been a single-tasker.

Veronica's breath hitched as Logan kissed the inside of her wrist, scraping his teeth against her skin.

_Damn it! He just…does it for me!_

Onscreen, the couple had their passionate reunion kiss, and Logan leaned over to whisper in her ear "They ain't got nothing on us, Ronnie." As the kiss moved indoors and clothes started flying , he revised his opinion. "Okay, maybe they do. For now. Until you finally get around to seducing me."

"Logan, will you shut up?" Veronica hissed.

"Huh?" Duncan said, from her other side.

"Nothing. Just...Logan."

"Oh," Duncan said as if that explained everything.

Logan found a new way to amuse himself, drawing letters on the palm of her hand with his index finger.

Y-O-U-K-N-O-W-Y-O-U-W-A-N-T-T-O-K-I-S-S-M-E-A-G-A-I-N

She could barely make out his profile in the dark, but she was pretty sure there was a smirk. She twisted her hand to flip him off - he'd feel it even if he couldn't see it - but he responded by sucking that finger into his mouth to the first knuckle, applying a hint of suction before slowly pulling it back out.

Veronica turned and opened her mouth, prepared to give him an earful, but ended up with a mouthful instead - of popcorn.

_Did he just feed me to shut me up?_

She was on the verge of getting up and storming out - seriously, if this was his idea of _not_ trying to seduce her, she'd hate to see his full-court press - when the action started heating up onscreen.

She stayed to watch. The onscreen couple were arguing. The man chasing the woman to her car.

_"Well that's what we do! We fight! You tell me when I'm being an arrogant son of a bitch and I tell you when you're being a pain in the ass! Which you are, 99% of the time. I'm not afraid to hurt your feelings, you have like a two-second rebound rate and you're back doing the next pain in the ass thing."_

Veronica's breath caught, and she felt a tight ache in her chest. She risked a glance at Logan, and found him staring at her. She flashed him a soft smile, unsure if he could even see it in the dark.

When he twined their fingers together, she didn't struggle, and she allowed him to feed her bites of popcorn with his free hand for the remainder of the movie.

She was almost disappointed when the credits started to roll, and he let go of her hand.

* * *

In the dingy lobby, Veronica saw that both Logan and Duncan had red-rimmed eyes, and had to hide her grin.

_You sweet, sappy, sentimental boys. _

On the way out of the theater, the _Queen Bees_ poster caught her eye, making her angry all over again.

Walking back to the motel, Logan started to reach for her hand, but reading the expression on her face, changed his mind. He put a few feet of space between them, and appeared to be pouting.

_Oh hell. He thinks I'm pissed at him._

She was about to reassure him, to tell him he didn't do anything (other than his stunts in the theater), when Duncan sidled up on her left.

"So...uh...what did you think of the movie?"

"It had its moments." _Like that glimpse of Ryan Gosling's bare butt._

Logan began pulling ahead.

_Think you could bother to wait for us, Logan?_

"Watching that movie, I couldn't help but think about us," Duncan said. "You and I."

That jolted Veronica out of her thoughts. "You saw YOU AND ME in that couple?" she asked, unable to hide her incredulity.

"No," Duncan laughed, sadly. "Not at all. Not even a _hint_ of us."

Veronica stopped and turned to look at him. "Then what are you trying to say?"

"Why do you think we never fought?"

"Um...because we had nothing to fight about?"

"I had a…" He blew out a breath as if preparing to say something embarrassing. "I had a conversation with my dead sister earlier today while I was waiting for you and Logan."

"And she convinced you how unflattering that beige striped polo is?"

"Um...No…?" Duncan said, looking down at his shirt in confusion. "What's wrong with it?"

"Why am I the only one she hounds with fashion advice?" she pouted. "So you were saying?"

"Lilly said you and I had no spark," he said, looking at his feet.

"I don't know if I'd say _that_," Veronica said. "Maybe there wasn't a raging inferno," – _Like I have with your best friend _– But there was a spark."

"But we were too much alike," he pressed. "She said you and I never challenged each other."

Veronica pointed a finger at him. "I challenge you to...stop worrying about the past."

"Oh, I am. I didn't really get what she meant earlier, until I saw that movie. The passion between that couple...You and I were never going to be that for each other, were we?"

"No, probably not," Veronica admitted.

"And maybe...we both deserve to have something like that in our lives?"

"Are you trying to tell me you want to break up?" Veronica teased.

"Umm…" Duncan hesitated.

"We never actually broke up," Veronica reminded him. "You just stopped talking to me."

"Oh, right," Duncan said, with a small smile. "Okay, how do I do this?"

He reached for her hand, looking at her earnestly. "Veronica, I don't think this is working out between us."

Veronica laughed softly and then affected a shocked expression. "What are you trying to say, Duncan?"

"It's not you, it's me?" Duncan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That the best you've got?"

"I love you, but I'm not _in _love with you?"

"A little better."

"I need my space?"

"Good one," Veronica nodded. "Especially after the way I've smothered you over the past year."

Logan, walking ahead, realized they'd stopped and turned back, "What are you two doing back there?"

"Breaking up," Veronica and Duncan said simultaneously, and then laughed.

"You two are nuts," Logan threw his hands up dramatically, and continued walking back to the motel.

Veronica and Duncan followed slowly behind.

"So you were saying?" she said.

"Oh...I'm just not ready for anything serious?"

"So I should stop writing Veronica Kane on my Trapper Keeper, huh?"

"I think we're moving too fast?"

"It's the china pattern I picked out, isn't it? Too delicate?"

"You can do better than me."

"Never! You're so open. And attentive."

"I think we should see other people?"

Veronica put a hand on Duncan's arm. "Finally! Ready to confess your deep and abiding love for Logan?"

"I will, if you will," he smirked.

"_What? _ Logan and I aren't_..._"

"Sorry," he laughed. "Blame Lilly for that one. So...I hope we can still be friends." He flashed her a soft teasing smile.

"I'd like that." She smiled back. "Ahhh what the hell." she pulled him in for a hug. "I missed you, you big dummy."

"Missed you too," Duncan said. "So why is Logan pouting?"

"I think I mistakenly gave him a signal that I was pissed at him, when it wasn't him at all."

"It was me?" Duncan asked surprised.

"Nah. His dad. As soon as I saw that _Queen Bees_ poster, I got angry all over again."

"Yeah...That was pretty screwed up."

"That's not screwed up, it's criminal."

They lapsed into silence for the remainder of the walk back to the motel, Veronica remembering the boy she met at twelve. Tall for his age, but not as tall as he was now. Skinnier. Just as graceful. Cocky as hell, but so sweet at the same time. A little lost and much more vulnerable then - he hadn't yet perfected his barriers. She'd known that he'd experienced much more of life than she had, but would never have imagined he'd recently lost his virginity to America's Sweetheart, and had crossed a line he could never come back from. She became more and more worked up until she found herself on the verge of tears.

"Hey," Veronica said, putting a hand on Duncan's arm. "Go back to the room with Logan. I need some Peggy time, okay? Just call me when Antonio shows up with the Explorer."

"Sure thing," Duncan said.

* * *

"Peggy?" Veronica called tentatively as she entered the office, her voice quavering.

Peggy stepped into the doorway. "Veronica, is everything alright?"

Veronica pushed past her into the kitchen, breathing hard.

"Veronica…?"

"Give me a moment," Veronica said in a rough voice. Her shoulders vibrated, and she bit her bottom lip hard. "Had to get away. Couldn't let them see me this way."

Peggy ran a hand down Veronica's arm. "Let it out Veronica. Contrary to what you believe, crying does not make you weak."

She rolled up her eyes to stare at the ceiling, blinking rapidly to keep the tears in, but she feared she was losing the battle when the corners of her lips took on a life of their own, trying to twist into an ugly grimace. She clenched her front teeth in an attempt to control her jaw.

"You're safe with me," Peggy said soothingly. "Did Logan do something to hurt you?"

"I'm not hurt. I'm pissed! I'm furious." Her voice broke. "I want to throw something!"

Peggy tentatively reached out for Veronica and when she didn't flinch, pulled her into her arms.

"What'd he do now?"

"Do? Logan?" she said. "Nothing. Done to him?" Her voice took on a choking quality and two tears spilled over the edge. "Remember when you mentioned that Logan may have been emotionally abused? Well it was worse. Much worse."

Peggy pulled out a chair and guided Veronica to sit. Veronica wiped away her tears with a napkin and then spent the next several minutes recounting Logan's revelation outside the theater.

"Twelve years old, Peggy! He should have been…" she lifted her hands in frustration. "...he should have been listening to emo music in a dark room, and playing video games, and reading Harry Potter. Not stroking his father's ego, and not being used as a bargaining chip. Or like a prostitute."

Peggy remained silent, allowing Veronica to rant.

"The day I met him...He told me how he was always fighting off these Hollywood hangers-on. I heard him, but I guess didn't understand the implication then. Not really."

"Nobody should be expected to understand those kinds of implications at the age of twelve, Veronica. You were still innocent."

_Too innocent. Too naïve. _

What had she been thinking back then? Of _course,_ he wouldn't have wanted her. He'd already had sex with a beautiful movie star.

_And here I was daydreaming about holding hands - and maybe my first kiss, if I was feeling really risqué._

He had been way out of her league, but that hadn't stopped her from pining over him for a long time. It was hard not to, when he was constantly in her face. Hanging all over her best friend.

She let out a breath. "Parents are supposed to protect their children, not throw them to the sharks."

"And that explains the haircut, I guess." She reached up and touched her own hair.

"The haircut?"

"He reacted a bit...hostilely...when they showed some celebrities on T.V. who cut their hair like mine. I thought it was his sister he was reacting to, but it wasn't. It was her. Lisa Loper. "

Veronica angrily swiped away another tear. "Oh my God! The sex tapes!"

"Sex tapes?"

"I found a hidden camera set-up in Logan's pool house the day we...our last day in Neptune. Hidden behind a cabinet and aimed at the bed. There were a couple dozen tapes, and at least three of them showed Logan having sex with underaged girls."

"He kept sex tapes of his own son?"

"Yes. I could see maybe if the camera was motion-activated and Aaron got rid of the tapes, but he went to the trouble to date and label them, and slide them into his neat little rows."

She rose from the table and began pacing the kitchen, the soles of her boots making squeaking sounds on the linoleum. "I want to go after him. We could get him for Sexual Abuse, right?"

Peggy considered the question. "Sexual Exploitation at the very least. Child Pornography, probably."

"Okay, I want to go after him for that. He needs to pay for what he's done."

"Veronica," Peggy said gently. "I know you don't want to hear this, but that's a decision Logan needs to make."

"Logan will say he's fine. But he can't be. The fact that he's avoided seeing every Lisa Loper movie has to say something. She's been in everything."

"Think about how prideful Logan is. Do you really think he would want the world to know about this exploitation? You need to tread very carefully."

Veronica felt impotent with rage. She wanted to hurt somebody. Preferably a certain hammy actor with bad hair.

Her throat closed up so that she could barely swallow, and tears once again burned her eyes. "It's not fair," she said, well aware by now that the world wasn't a fair place. "Everybody should have a choice over who their first time is with." A sob wrenched from her throat, and her eyes shot up to Peggy's as if in denial that the sound had issued from her.

Peggy's eyes showed more compassion than Veronica could bear. "We're not only talking about Logan anymore, are we?" she asked gently.

Another sob broke free as Veronica bit her lip and stared at the floor.

"We're not talking about Ciaran Fitzpatrick either. Somebody else hurt you."

Veronica's shoulders began shaking, and she gave up the pretense as she found herself enfolded into Peggy's arms. She allowed the ugly noises out, as Peggy stroked the back of her head and told her to let it out.

When Veronica had cried herself out, Peggy wet a paper towel and swiped at the mascara tracks. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here."

"I appreciate that, I really do. But I'm not ready yet."

Peggy nodded.

"We're leaving first thing in the morning, but if you wouldn't mind...if I ever am ready to talk?...would it be okay for me to call you?"

"Of course it is, Veronica. Don't even hesitate to call me if you need anything."

Veronica gave her a shy uncomfortable smile.

"But you don't like to need people, do you?" Peggy said.

Veronica shook her head no.

"You need those boys, Veronica, and they need you, and acknowledging that will make you stronger, not weaker. It'll make all three of you stronger."

_I do need him. Them._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ugly ring of the burner cell in her pocket. She answered it, and Duncan informed her that Antonio Navarro was there with the Explorer.

"Can you tell I've been crying?" Veronica asked Peggy.

Peggy rubbed at a smudge of mascara. "You're fine now. Be good to Logan, but don't treat him like he's broken. He would hate that."

Veronica sighed. "I know. This is too much, on top of all the emotional stuff between us the past couple days."

* * *

"Where's Logan?" Veronica asked, as Duncan met her outside of the motel office.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Folding laundry. Those loads he put in the dryers before we headed to the mall. He doesn't trust me to do it right."

"He doesn't trust you to fold?"

"He says he can fold flatter and neater - so we can fit more into our bags. He wants everything packed up and put in the truck tonight so that we can take off first thing in the morning."

The return of the Explorer was uneventful. Money changed hands - less than she'd expected to be honest, _Thank you Weevil _- and Antonio drove off with his brother Fernando.

Veronica moved the truck, backing it in to park in front of their room and Logan came out with two bags.

The Explorer itself had been given the Soccer Mom Special, down to the annoying stick figure family decal on the rear window.

"That's it," Logan said, pointing at the sticker. "Now we _have_ to get a dog."

"And a kid?"

"Duncan can be the kid," Logan said. "We'll just get him a dress. And a hair bow."

"I heard that," Duncan said, walking past them into the room.

Logan held the door and motioned Veronica inside. Several piles of clothing and a laundry basket took up most of their bed, so Veronica took a seat at the foot.

"So you finished up the laundry while I was talking to Peggy."

"It's not rocket science. Just getting us prepared to leave."

"And you wouldn't let Duncan help fold?"

"I've been traveling my entire life. I'm an efficient packer," Logan said, dropping onto the bed and reaching into the basket. "Plus he already had his chance to get into your panties." He plucked out a pair of raspberry-colored cotton bikini underwear.

"It's called respect dude," Duncan said from the other bed. "You should try it some time."

Veronica watched in horror as Logan folded her underwear into a tiny bundle and placed it on the top of one of the stacks. He didn't make a big deal out it, so she let out the breath she'd been holding as he reached for the next item, a tee shirt that she thought might be Duncan's.

"Honey?" Veronica said.

"Yes sweetums?" Logan answered.

"When you're done with the laundry why don't you make me a martini and a meatloaf?"

He arched a single brow. "Long day busting balls?"

"No rest for the wicked." She shrugged.

Logan finished his folding and, after setting out three outfits for the morning, like a mother of toddlers, moved each stack of clothing to its respective bag.

"I think we should take our showers tonight. It'll get us out of here earlier in the morning," Logan said, hefting a bag onto his shoulder, reaching for a second one, and trying to grab a third.

"You don't have to carry everything," Veronica said, jumping up and taking the third bag. She opened the door, allowing him to go outside first.

* * *

"How much more?" she asked after the bags were stowed in the trunk area.

"Couple more bags," Logan said. He grabbed Veronica's wrist before she could head back into the room.

"Hey. I'm sorry about the movie," he said. "It was all in fun. I didn't realize it would get you that upset."

"The movie? Oh that." She smiled to show that she wasn't angry. "No, I'm used to you acting like a perv."

"So then… what?" his eyes narrowed in confusion. "What else did I do?"

"Nothing. Why does everyone think you did something? I'm pissed at your dad."

"Oh…" Logan sighed and turned away. As always, a hand went straight to his hair. "I don't know why I even mentioned it."

"It pisses me off. You should have been able to pick. Who your first time was with, I mean."

"Why?" He laughed, bitterly. "So I could have picked Lilly? I couldn't even stand her at the time."

And that was another thing that had never made sense to Veronica. How had he gone from finding Lilly annoying to making out with her so quickly?

"You think she waited for me? I wasn't her first either." At Veronica's expression of surprise, he continued. "Some pool boy. Someone older. Not Weevil."

Veronica took a moment to digest this latest development. Lilly would have been thirteen. Still way too young.

"Logan, imagine you - at your age - having sex with a twelve year old. Maybe one of those girls at the mall today."

Logan looked appalled at the suggestion.

"See? You were a baby. You were way too young. They should have known better. Your dad especially."

"It really wasn't a big deal. Just forget about it."

"Not a big deal?" Veronica raised her voice. "It's a crime, and we need to do something about it."

"No. We really don't," Logan said, firmly. "Let it go."

"No. I'm not going to let it go," Veronica said, grabbing him by the forearm. "We could go to the press. With those three sex tapes, we could at least get him for child pornography. A handwriting expert could examine the labels. And Peggy said that the other stuff was Sexual Exploitation, so-"

"Peggy said what?" Logan's voice became ice. He yanked his arm free.

"Sexual exploitation. He tried to pimp you out to get roles, plus the—"

"You told PEGGY what I told you?" Logan's voice grew louder.

"Oh…" She bit her lip and looked at the ground. "Yeah."

"You had no business telling that to Peggy!" he yelled.

"It's not a big deal, Logan," Veronica said. "She's on our side."

"I know she's on our side, but that information is nobody's business."

"I can't help it Logan," Veronica's voice rose. "I sit down with Peggy and everything just sort of spills out."

Logan turned away running his hands through his hair.

"She gives me perspective. Especially when it comes to you."

"You've talked about me BEFORE?" He took a few steps away and then turned back, lacing his fingers on the back of his head. "Do I have any secrets left?"

"Just about yesterday. What happened. At 7-11. And Carolann. And—"

"Oh fucking great!" Logan shouted, throwing his hands up. "So I'm a porno-starring, sexually exploited asshole who made out with you before going out on a date with her goddaughter!"

"Logan…" she reached out for him, but he pulled away.

"No! Don't touch me!" he said, warding her off with his hands. "I need...some space." He turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry, Logan." She called after him.

* * *

**Veronica – Day Six – Dallas, Texas – LakeView Court Motel – Room 118**

* * *

The door swung open and Veronica wandered in, looking shell-shocked.

"S'wrong?" Duncan asked, looking up from his new sketchpad. "Where's Logan?"

She sighed, dropping heavily onto her bed. "We got in a fight. He took off."

"You got in a fight." Duncan repeated, shaking his head. "You weren't even out there for three minutes."

"I was stupid, and told Peggy what he told us about Lisa Loper and his dad, and he blew up at me."

"Smart move, Einstein," Duncan said. "Don't you know how private he is? I've known him since I was five, and he's never told me that story."

"I really appreciate your support," she grumbled, dropping her face into her hands.

"You two are crazy. I can't tell from moment to moment whether you're fighting or best friends. You're almost like—"

"If you say like the couple in that movie, I'm going to punch you in the face," Veronica said.

"Violence will not be necessary." Duncan laughed, holding up his hands. "It'll be fine, Veronica. _I know_ Logan. Better than anyone. He'll head straight to the Moonglow, get smashed, hook-up with some skank, and show up in the morning ashamed and hung-over."

Veronica managed not to flinch at the idea of Logan hooking up with some skank. "You consider that _fine?_ That is NOT fine. That's a disaster. Was he even wearing a disguise? A hat? Glasses? We have to go bring him back."

"You really want to deal with a drunk and pissed off Logan?"

She could feel her lower lip protruding in a pout. "No...?"

"Thought you'd see reason," Duncan said.

"_You're_ going to go bring him back."

"No," he said. "I'm not."

"Duncan…" Veronica whined.

"No. Don't pull that on me, Veronica." Duncan said. "Do you know what I had to go through today? You two were in that mall, undisguised and surrounded by hundreds of people who knew your identities."

Veronica tried to appear contrite.

"I almost had a panic attack when those cops pulled up. I had to be talked down off the ledge by a hallucination of my dead sister. So if Logan wants to go and knock back a few drinks…"

"Logan hasn't had a drink since we left home."

"Surely he's been sipping at that flask of his."

"Nope, honestly, I haven't even seen the flask."

"Really? Well then, I don't see what the problem is. Let him be."

Duncan wasn't going to budge, and Veronica realized this was a first. He'd never stood up to her before.

"Fine. Do you want to shower first?" she asked.

"No, you go ahead."

* * *

Veronica was in and out of the shower in under fifteen minutes. While Duncan took his turn, Veronica booted up her laptop. She was disappointed to find that Wallace hadn't emailed, but maybe he was out. It was Friday night, after all.

Veronica was checking the tracking software when Duncan came out of the bathroom. She let out a whoop when she saw Liam Fitzpatrick's Barracuda was headed back to Dallas again. Crazy as it was, Logan's plan had worked.

"Well, it worked. Liam Fitzpatrick has turned around and is heading back this way."

"Good...I guess." Duncan said. "To be honest, that's not much of a consolation. It kind of scares the shit out of me."

"Duncan Kane, did you just swear?"

His cheeks pinkened. "My dead sister told me to earlier."

"Glad to know she has her priorities in order."

"You don't even look at me like I'm crazy. For talking to her."

"Nope. She talks to me now and then. Logan has seen her. At least he saw her that day in the park."

"She said my meds were keeping me from seeing her. But Dr. Tony said coming off the meds could cause hallucinations."

"I wouldn't worry too much about finding an explanation. I don't think it makes you crazy."

The original burner phone rang before she could say anything else.

"Hello?" Veronica said warily.

"Veronica…"

"Padre." She smiled. "I take it you're somewhere secure."

"I am. Mind explaining to me what you were thinking?"

"Just now? Ice cream. Hot fudge sundae, to be exact."

"You know what I meant. What were you thinking when you and Logan entered a Dallas shopping mall undisguised?"

"We had to dad. It was Logan. He started twitching and drooling. We had to get him to an Abercrombie store stat."

"I don't even know what that means."

"Just a little pretty-boy humor."

Duncan snickered from the other bed, and Veronica pointed a finger at him. "And what would I find if I checked the tags on your clothing?"

He shrugged, looking down with a small smile on his face."

She returned her attention to her phone call. "We needed to do something big to make Liam Fitzpatrick turn around and come back to Dallas."

Keith sighed. "Start from the beginning."

"The beginning? Once upon a time, a handsome county sheriff fell in love with-"

"Not that far back," Keith groaned.

"Oh...Okay. As you know, a few days ago, Liam Fitzpatrick caught up with us in southern Texas. We managed to disable him and cuff him to the sink."

"Okay."

"Well, it was the second day in a row that we'd been caught by a Fitzpatrick. We were travelling down Route 10, and the Fitzpatricks were right on our tail. Since we wanted to continue travelling down Route 10, we needed to send the Fitzpatricks off in a different direction."

"Dallas."

"Yes. I stole his car when we left. The intention was to drive out of our way for a couple hours to Dallas, leave the Barracuda somewhere it would be impounded, and plant some clues to draw him up North."

"But somehow you ended up in a different vehicle - some SUV, judging by the interior - with Liam chasing you at high speeds."

"Yep. The Barracuda overheated on the freeway. But I managed to plant a tracking device on it."

"I don't know whether to yell at you for stealing my gadgets or praise you for being a genius."

"I'd go with the praise." Veronica said. "It fosters a sense of teamwork."

"Just go on," Keith said.

"So after that little debacle on the freeway, not only did Liam know what we were driving, but there was enough body damage that the truck would attract attention. So we took it to a chop shop to have it fixed and painted."

"And you just happened to have a Dallas area chop-shop on speed dial?"

"Let's just say I have friends in low places."

"Weevil Navarro."

"Weevil who? I'm sorry, you're breaking up."

"I already knew you guys were working with Weevil. Logan said his name when he answered the phone the other day."

"Dad, you can't-"

"I have no plans to harass Weevil. Now get back to your story."

"Well, there was a three day turn-around on the body work. In the meantime, we had Weevil plant a rumor with a Fitzpatrick stooge that we were hiding out in Irving, Texas - a suburb on the other side of town. We watched Liam making his way around the Irving motels on the tracking software."

"So you've spent the last three days in the same city as Liam Fitzpatrick?"

"Don't worry. Our motel is off the beaten path. He would never find us here."

"That doesn't explain how you ended up in the mall."

"When we woke up this morning, there were reports that we'd been arrested in Florida. I checked the tracking software, and Liam was already hours outside of Dallas heading to Florida."

"So what? Let him go east, and you guys head north."

"No, we're definitely heading east."

"You're saying you already had a destination in mind?"

"Yes."

"Veronica...I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do. _We_ do. Weevil's contact was unavailable, so we needed to do something huge. Something that would hit the news immediately, rather than later."

"So you decided to incite a riot?"

"Well...we were hoping for the get in/get out approach. We had everything planned out. We staked out the mall, located the security cameras, and timed the guards on their rounds. How were we to know one of the guards would cut his rounds short twice so he could flirt with everything that moved?"

"If you were planning to get in/get out, how could you be sure it would hit the news?"

"Oh, we kind of planted the story that we'd be there on a few message boards."

"You thought of all that?" Keith said, admiration obvious in his voice.

"Nope. Logan did."

"Logan Echolls came up with a plan like that?"

"He's much smarter than you think. While we were there, we managed to plant some clues that we were heading to Chicago or Cleveland. If Liam starts heading up North, we should know definitively whether him and Lamb are working together."

"Speaking of Logan...Anything else you might want to tell me about?"

"Umm...Not really."

"Let me be more specific," Keith said. "Anything you want to tell me about the nature of your relationship with Logan?"

"Nope."

"Veronica," he growled. "Witnesses are claiming Logan announced he was pursuing you romantically."

Veronica sighed. "Dad, that was a ploy."

"A ploy," he said, skeptically.

"Yes. A ploy. And it worked, obviously."

"Explain this ploy to me."

"Logan spent his entire life watching Aaron Echolls manipulate his fans. He knew what he was doing."

On the other bed, Duncan looked up in interest.

"He said if they wanted a love triangle, we'd give them a love triangle. He pretended to be...into me...gave them what they wanted - and as a result, those girls protected us from three security guards."

"And that's all it was?"

"That's all it was."

"Good," Keith said. "...good. So I saw that Duncan is awake."

"Yep, he's up."

"How's that going?"

"It's going well. We're getting there."

"Let me talk to Logan."

"He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not there? Where is he?"

Veronica sighed. "Off...somewhere."

"You don't know where he is?" Keith's voice started rising. "He left you alone with Duncan Kane?"

"Um...yeah?"

"He promised me he'd watch out for you."

"Don't blame him, dad." Veronica said, "It's my fault. I blabbed something he told me in confidence. He's just cooling off."

"I don't care what you've done, he shouldn't be leaving you alone with Duncan."

_Well then, I probably shouldn't mention his date last night._

"How's the Liam case going?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I have somebody combing through their financials, but so far, nothing. I have a handful of rumors, but no conclusive evidence for anything. Yet."

"Crap."

"On the other hand…" Keith started.

"Yes?"

"I've located Cheyenne the escort."

"Ahh…Cheyenne the hooker. I was wondering where she'd gotten off to. Can't take your eye off her for a second."

Keith laughed. "Abel Koontz had a standing weekly appointment with Cheyenne - he was with her at the time of Lilly's death, and I have a phone record to prove it."

Veronica hopped off the bed, and headed into the bathroom, lowering her voice. "So she can prove that Abel Koontz is innocent?"

"Yeah, I'm heading to Vegas first thing in the morning. That's why I want you to be extra careful with Duncan."

"You can't possibly think-"

"Who knows, Veronica? Once this comes out and the investigation reopens? Anything's possible. I want you to have Logan call me tomorrow."

"Dad…" she whined.

"Veronica, I'm serious. I need to be absolutely certain that he's keeping you protected."

"I can protect myself. I have my taser, and I know how to use it."

"Veronica," he said, sternly.

"Fine," she pouted. "I'll have Logan call you tomorrow."

"Now how hard was that?"

They said their goodbyes, and Veronica hung up.

"Is everything alright?" Duncan asked when she came back out.

"Yeah, just...family stuff. Oh my God!" She said with a gasp. She snatched the sketchpad from Duncan's hands. "You did this?"

"No, the sketch fairies came while you were out of the room."

"You weren't even working from a photograph?"

"Nope. She's my sister. I've been looking at her my entire life."

"Wow. This is very very good, Duncan."

"Thanks." He looked embarrassed.

"You ever consider being an artist for a living?"

Duncan gave her a resigned smile. "It wasn't part of the ten year plan."

She got his point immediately. Art wasn't part of the White House Prep curriculum.

Strangely, despite the grim circumstances, she'd seen positive changes in him the past couple days. As if a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. As if he was a new person.

She dropped down onto her bed. "Freedom looks good on you, Duncan."

"Thanks. I guess."

"So, any chance you reconsidered and are about to go look for Logan?"

"Nope."

_Damn!_

It wasn't only his parent's influence he'd shed.

She sighed, while images of Logan with skanks of all shapes and sizes danced in her head.

* * *

**Logan – Day Six – Dallas, TX – Lakeview Court Motel – Room 118**

* * *

Well after midnight, Logan returned to their room. Veronica and Duncan were already in bed, and the lights were out, so he quietly took a shower and went about his nightly routine.

He stood next to the bed, unsure. His need to be next to her was overwhelming and kind of scary, but he'd probably screwed things up (again) when he'd yelled at her earlier. Why couldn't things ever go easy between them?

He heard a rustling from the bed. The squeak of bedsprings. A shadow moved in front of him, and then Veronica was groping for his hand. Giving it a tug. His left knee dropped to the bed, and he had a moment to make out that she was kneeling before him, and then her arms were wrapped around his neck, her cheek pressed to his chest.

"You're still up?" he whispered, and in his current emotional state, it meant everything to him.

"Couldn't sleep." she said. '_Without you_' seemed to be implied. "I'm so glad you came back."

It was easier to see her abandonment issues now that he knew what he was looking for. "Veronica…"

"I. Am _So._ Sorry. Logan," she said.

Logan sighed, lifted his second knee to the bed, and dropped his face to her shoulder. His arms wrapped around her loosely.

"Please don't be mad at me," she whispered.

"I'm not mad at you." And he really wasn't. Anymore. He pulled her closer. There was that scent again - like toasted marshmallow, but he realized it was her skin, not her hair. Except for the thin strap of her tank top, her shoulder was bare against his cheek. He turned his face to touch his lips to her skin. This was quickly becoming his favorite habit - wrapping himself around Veronica in dark rooms.

A faint snore came from Duncan's bed, and Logan realized that once again, he'd forgotten that anybody in the world existed beyond the two of them. What would Duncan see if he woke up and turned on the light? An innocent hug? An odd hug, certainly, considering the time and setting. A glance could never reveal the unspoken pull between himself and Veronica, or the racing of his heart. The hyper-awareness of every inch of Veronica's body pressed against him. Her thighs to his thighs. Her breasts to his chest.

Every part of him wanted to lay her down, guide her backwards, and cover her body with his own. Instead, he lowered himself to his right side, bringing her down next to him.

"You haven't been drinking."

"What makes you say that?"

"The way your breath tastes."

Despite the fact that they were whispering, Duncan was still right in the other bed. Logan leaned forward, tilting her face towards the ceiling so that his mouth was an inch from her ear - their cheeks touching. "I think I'd remember if your tongue had been in my mouth, Veronica."

"You know what I meant," she whispered - her mouth lined up with his ear as well. "No fumes on your breath. More like coffee."

"You caught me," he said. "I've been with Peggy since I left." _Telling her my life story. Things I've never told anybody before. _"You know girl talk."

Veronica's hand on his back squeezed him tightly in a one-handed hug.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just thought..."

"That I was out drinking and carousing and fucking other girls?"

"Yeah," she admitted with a nervous little laugh. "Although, you say_ other girls_ as if I'm your girlfriend or something."

_You could be. You should be. Kind of feels like you are. _

"Hey, I get it. You'd rather die than admit that you're jealous. Don't think I've forgotten about our little bet either."

"I'm not—"

"Don't waste your time protesting. You cared enough to wait up for me. So anyway, I kind of get it now. Why you told Peggy."

Veronica hesitated as if trying to decide whether to let him get away with changing the subject before she could get in the last word. "There's something about her," she said finally, apparently willing to let it go.

"Yeah, you feel like no matter what you tell her, she would never ever judge you."

"Exactly. So, what are we going to do about your dad?"

"Do? We're not going to do anything."

"But—"

"But nothing. He's out of my life, Veronica. He has no idea where I am. That's all that matters."

She tilted her head as if to look him in the eyes. "I just...I _hate_ him, Logan." Even at a whisper, he could hear the trembling in her voice. His gut twisted at the knowledge that he - Logan Echolls, psychotic jackass - could inspire that kind of emotion in her. "I hate him so damn much for doing that to you."

"I know." He lifted a hand to stroke her cheek. "And I love you for that."

He froze. "Wait! That came out—"

"I know how you meant it." She laughed.

"Good. Wouldn't want to be giving you a big head or anything. So...how you handling the breakup?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I'm strangely ambivalent."

"He give you a reason this time?"

"Quite a few. Something about wanting to see other people. I guess you two are finally free to consummate your forbidden love."

"You mean I get to be the center of the love triangle for once?" Logan asked with exaggerated delight. "Will you fight him for me?"

"Nope."

"That's why you bought that self-defense DVD, huh? Gonna knock DK around a bit to keep him away from your man?"

"Nope, he can have you."

"Awww…You just called me your man."

"No I didn't...wait...you tricked—"

"Get some sleep, Ronnie." Logan snickered, pulling back to his own pillow.

"You're a real ass sometimes, Logan." She said, snuggling closely against him.

"Ass?" Being his typical pain-in-the-ass self, Logan's free hand slid down to her butt.

Veronica sighed, reaching behind her, and moving his hand back to the safety of her lower back. She could feel him silently giggling against the top of her head.

"You think you're so funny."

"Four out of five fangirls agree."

"Let's see how you like it," Veronica said, sliding her hand down to cup his butt.

Logan grinned, waiting for her to realize her mistake.

_Five Mississippi...Six Mississippi...Seven Mississippi_

She snatched her hand back with a huff, moving it to his hip. Logan smirked, grabbing her hand and returning it to his butt.

"Happy?" she asked, giving his ass a little squeeze. His dick twitched in response.

"Mmmm hmmm. My reverse psychology worked," Logan said. "Don't suppose you feel like groping my chest?"

"Do you ever shut up Logan?"

"When I'm kissing?"

"Nice try."

Yep, he was seriously getting hard now, between the banter and the fact that she still hadn't let go of his ass. She'd be feeling it any second now.

"Hey," he said, pulling back, "It's been a really rough night. All this talk about my dad and stuff."

"Okay?"

"Think maybe tonight you can keep _my_ back warm?"

"Roll over," she answered, her voice gentle.

Logan rolled onto his left side, and Veronica snuggled against him. Her hand circled around him, and he pressed it to his heart, covering it with his own.

She lifted up slightly, to kiss him softly on the cheek.

A huge grin spread across Logan's face. "You like me," he teased.

"Go to sleep, Loverboy."

"Your Loverboy?"

"Good night."

* * *

**A/N1** As always, thanks to ShanghaiLily for previewing this. I don't always follow advice, but I'm listening**.**

**A/N2** I'm not the first person to write the 'Aaron gets Logan a starlet at a ridiculously young age' plot. I've seen it done in a few other stories, and something about it always resonated with me. I could see Aaron doing it to stroke his own ego, and it's just one possible explanation for why Logan was so willing to take so much crap from Lilly. When I started writing this, I kept asking myself _why_ a young Logan would be so hesitant to be with V if he was so drawn to her right off the bat, and I kept coming back to this - some early sexual experience made him feel dirty about himself and unwilling to taint somebody as innocent as V. I really wrestled with whether to leave it in the story, but I feel that it explains Logan's motivations, as well as creating a sort of understanding between L/V. Sorry if it squicked you out. It squicks me out.

**A/N3 ** I knew I wanted to do the Lisa Loper reveal at a movie theater. When I researched to see which movies came out in 2004, I almost died when I saw that the Notebook was one of them. I knew I had to incorporate it into the story. Hope it wasn't boring. I just kept seeing this image of stoic Veronica with the two red-eyed emotional boys.

**A/N4** Anonymous Me - You are so on the ball. First _The Legend of Billie Jean_ and now the Laura Palmer parallels. You catch everything.

**A/N5** And then, there's that movie thing. :) If you don't think I was freaking the hell out, ask Shanghai Lilly. I literally made excuses to leave a meeting so that I could go watch that video, and then spent the rest of the day staring at the Kickstarter page. Blew my entire Sephora budget for the month. That's a joke. Kinda. I buy a LOT of beauty junk. Don't really need it. I'm fabulous on my own. - That really was a joke.

**A/N6 **So anybody else feeling a lot of pressure now to start posting their future fics? Honestly, I have three started. Two regular-sized ones, and one monster-sized series reboot fic. I'm probably going to to break my rule about only posting one Work in Progress at a time. This is our last chance to share our visions of what went happened in the intervening years before we get new canon, so hopefully we'll see a ton of great future fics popping up.

**A/N7** I say it every time, and I mean it. You guys are SO amazing with your support and feedback. I adore each and every one of you.


	22. Ch22 Day 7 Welcome to Bluebell, Alabama

**Previously: **The Neptune 3 head to Dallas to throw the FitzP's off their East-bound trail. Due to damage from the car chase with Liam Fitzpatrick, they're stuck in the city for 3 days while Weevil's cousin Antonio does body work to disguise their truck. When Liam is lured towards Florida by the arrest of a pair of look-alikes, Logan and Veronica take drastic action to bring him back to Dallas, cashing in on their folk outlaw status, by making a public appearance. While they're at it, they plant a few clues to send the search up North towards Chicago/Cleveland. Logan reveals just a hint of the hell Aaron put him through. Antonio returns the truck, and Logan and Veronica have spat #459, but make up at bed time.

**A/N:** Not my favorite chapter. This is only half of what I wanted to accomplish. Unfortunately, the second half was getting way too long, so had to split it somewhere. Most of my favorite parts take place in the second half. Sorry. :(

**A/N2: **Reminder, this is September, 2004.

**Chapter 22 – Day Seven - Welcome to Bluebell, Alabama**

* * *

**Veronica – Day Seven – Country road 20 miles out of Mobile, Alabama**

* * *

Veronica slammed the hood of the Explorer in annoyance, turning to the two boys waiting for a diagnosis.

Logan's thumbs were hooked in his jean pockets, and his smirk bordered on predatory. "Well?"

"Broken belt."

"What does that mean?" Duncan asked. He stood hunched, chewing on a fingernail.

"A. Belt. Is. Broken." Veronica enunciated slowly.

"So what can we do about it?" Logan asked, following her to the back of the truck.

"I can't fix it. We'll need to get it into a shop." Veronica glanced to the right and left, seeing only a two-lane blacktop road and grassy fields in both directions.

She lifted the rear hatch, and dug out a small bottle of hand sanitizer from her bag.

"So uh…you still have to go to the bathroom?" Logan smirked and pointed at a tall strand of weeds.

"Strangely enough, I just don't have to go anymore," Veronica answered with a palms-up '_whadya-gonna-do?'_ gesture.

He _would_ have to point out that she'd gotten them into this mess. How was she to predict that the area around (and ten minutes down the road from) the exit would be devoid of gas stations, fast food joints, or any other sign of civilization? She'd really needed to go at the time.

She squirted a dime-sized dollop of sanitizer gel into her palms and rubbed them together, tossing the bottle back into her bag.

Duncan joined them behind the Explorer. "So...who should we call?"

They all glanced at each other, lost for ideas.

"Well we can't call Triple A," Veronica hopped up to sit on her duffel bag in the rear compartment. Despite the sweltering heat, she felt half-naked in her black graphic-printed tank top and denim short-shorts.

_Lesson learned. Next time your perverted... whatever the hell Logan is…sets out clothes for you, double-check his choices before he stashes the rest of your stuff in the truck. _

Logan had woken them at 6:00 AM, practically dragging Veronica to the bathroom to brush her teeth, she was so drowsy. After an emotional goodbye with Peggy, and promises to keep in touch, they managed to be on the road by 6:30 AM, with a bag full of foil-wrapped baked goods. They made good time for the first eight hours or so. Until Veronica's bladder insisted they find a restroom immediately.

And here they were.

Logan lifted his foot to the bumper to Veronica's left, and shifted his weight forward, leaning his forearms on his knee. Duncan took a seat on the other side of Logan.

Veronica had no idea what to do next. She supposed calling 411 to get the number for the nearest auto shop was one option, but she didn't even have a nearby city to name.

"Let's wait fifteen or twenty minutes and see if anybody comes along," Veronica said. "We can ask them to send a tow truck back for us."

"Can we at least turn on the AC? It has to be at least 100 degrees out," Duncan asked.

"105," Logan said. "At least. And I can barely breathe."

"Unfortunately, no," Veronica said. She could barely breathe either, but she wasn't sure what kind of damage turning the truck back on might do. She pointed up. "The lift gate is about the best we can do for shade."

Logan nodded and crawled up into the cargo area, kneeling on the overstuffed duffel bags and leaning over the back seat to reach for the mini fridge. Veronica couldn't help but admire his ass sticking up in the air, but with Duncan looking on, she had to cover by turning and reaching for her box-o-disguises. Yesterday, while preparing her mall disguise, she'd found a long-forgotten and never-used pair of dark brown colored-contacts buried under the curly brown wig.

Logan lifted back up and stretched to hand Duncan a bottle of some vile looking carrot juice.

"Thanks," Duncan said, shaking up the bottle.

"Now I'll get something for you, Ronnie." His voice was honey sweet, but his self-satisfied grin told her he was well aware she'd been checking him out.

_How does he do that? _

This time when he bent over the back seat, Veronica made sure to keep her eyes focused on the interior of the box, digging around until she found the contact lens case.

"How did you learn so much about cars, Veronica?" Duncan asked, by way of being conversational.

"You're kidding, right?" She glanced up, glaring.

Duncan frowned and bit his lip. "I'm kidding?"

Logan turned back around, handing Veronica a Skist and making himself comfortable on the duffel bags.

Veronica accepted the drink without looking away from Duncan, popping the top and taking a sip of the fizzy orange soda. "You know...once you and Darth Vader here declared war against my car, I had to learn pretty quickly how to fix things."

"I swear..." Duncan put up a hand in protest. "I never declared war on you _or _your car."

"But you can't say you didn't know what they were up to, right?"

"Wait, I get to be the Dark Lord, right?" Logan asked.

Veronica's anger fizzled as quickly as it flared up. _Freaking Logan_. In a moment when he should be contrite and asking for forgiveness, he goes for the joke.

_And stupid me for being amused by the charming bastard._

"You were born for the role." She patted him on the knee reassuringly. She was melting in her barely-there outfit, so Logan had to be dying in his jeans and snug black long-sleeved tee shirt. Then again, this was the guy who wore leather racing jackets in California.

"If I would have known people were messing with your car, I would have stopped them," Duncan said.

"Right…" Veronica said, letting out a breath, and pointing her thumb at Logan who was sitting a little too close. "Just as easy to stop a hurricane, or some other force of nature."

"For the record, I prefer volcano," Logan said, licking his finger and touching her arm with a sizzling sound effect.

"Ewww Logan, will you keep your spit off me?"

He bobbed his eyebrows at her suggestively, and she flashed him a flirtatious smile before she could help herself.

_Quit encouraging him, Veronica._

Veronica shivered at the visual. "Hold this," she told Logan, handing him a hand mirror and lifting his arm to eye level.

Staring into the mirror, she carefully inserted one of the colored contacts. "Didn't either of your parents ever teach you anything about cars?"

"I pay other people to worry about my car," Logan answered, lifting her chin with his free hand to examine her face with two different colored eyes. "Creepy, but strangely hot."

"My dad tried to teach me some car basics once, but my mom went on a tirade about getting grease on my hands and bringing it into her house. Duncan said.

Logan glanced over at him. "Your mom is a freak."

Veronica inserted the second contact lens, and blinked several times, before tossing the lens case into her messenger bag.

"She's not so bad." Duncan said.

Veronica held up the shoulder length brunette wig and the longer fluffy blonde Jessica Simpson style wig. "Which one?"

Logan pointed to the blonde wig.

_Of course._

She tossed the brunette wig back into the box and placed the blonde one on her head, adjusting its placement before taking the mirror from Logan.

"Dude, your mom is so uptight she could stick a piece of coal—"

"Logan…" Duncan warned.

Veronica smothered a laugh. "She _is_ an ice bitch."

"She's just reserved."

"She has serious issues. No wonder your dad's getting a little something on the side." Logan said.

Duncan's alarmed eyes flew up to Logan's. "What?"

_Dammit Logan! Try thinking before you speak._

"Nothing, man. Just a guess." Logan looked away, pretending to be interested in watching Veronica apply makeup in the hand mirror.

"That wasn't a guess. What do you know?"

"Fuck! Why did I say anything?"

Veronica glared. "Good job, Logan," she said under her breath.

Duncan's voice was like steel. "Tell. Me. Now."

"Fine." Logan lifted his hands in _a 'you-asked-for-it'_ gesture._ "_I was in Veronica's bedroom, and she had a photo on her bulletin board of your dad coming out of a room at the Camelot."

"Oh." Duncan seemed to slump in upon himself.

_Will I be able to lie to him about my mom?_

"She wouldn't tell me who was in the room with your dad, though," Logan said.

Out of sight from Duncan, Veronica lightly pinched Logan's side to get him to shut up. "I never saw her. The woman didn't come out of the room,"

Logan pinched her back. Not hard enough to hurt. "Yeah, but you know who it is anyway. I could tell."

"Leave it alone, Logan," Duncan said.

His reaction surprised Veronica. _Why isn't he asking any questions?_

"Dude, I'm telling you, she knows who your dad is banging on the side."

"I _said_ leave it alone." Duncan's voice held a hint of a growl. "I know who he was with."

"You do?" Logan and Veronica asked simultaneously.

Veronica felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. Her lips pressed together in a slight grimace. _How could he possibly know? Did he see my mom with his dad?_

"Yeah, and let's just forget about it. Okay?"

"Wait," Logan said. "You know who it is. Veronica knows who it is. And neither of you will talk about it. It's not my mom, is it?"

Duncan snickered and shook his head. "No man, it's not your mom."

"If it is, I'm okay with it," Logan said, quickly. "It's not like my dad hasn't cheated on her a thousand times. I'd be happy for her if she found somebody to make her happy. You know?"

"It's not your mom, Logan," Duncan repeated.

"So then who is it?"

"Ask me again, and I'll start walking," Duncan said, pointing vaguely down the road.

"Like hell you will," Logan snapped. "I didn't spend days changing your diaper for you to die of heat stroke on some Alabammy back road."

Duncan looked ready to resort to violence. "Heat stroke might still be preferable to listening to your mouth."

"Sore subject?" Logan asked in his cockiest tone.

"Ya _think_?"

"BOYS!"

They both turned to Veronica.

"Stop it! We can't afford to be fighting among ourselves."

"Unless it's you and Logan, and then it's perfectly fine," Duncan muttered.

"She does love a good fight, doesn't she?"

"Daily, it seems."

"Wait. You're turning this around on _me?"_ Veronica asked incredulously.

Both boys smirked, and executed a well-practiced blind fist-bump.

_Assholes. _

The truck became silent. Duncan retrieved his mystery novel and alternated between reading and fanning himself with it. Veronica spent several minutes applying eye makeup in the mirror - a little more than usual. In thanks for getting her charges dismissed, Loretta Cancun had given Veronica a few tips for using makeup to change her appearance. She wasn't sure where they would end up this afternoon, how long they would be there, or how many people would see them, but she didn't want to take any chances. As she applied a sparkly pink lip gloss, she sensed eyes upon her. Glancing up, she found Logan staring intently at her mouth.

_Wondering if it's flavored? You like watermelon, Logan?_

When his eyes lifted, Veronica got the impression that he would like watermelon very very much. Her heart began pounding as their eyes locked.

Every instinct in her body told her to close the distance and kiss him. Every instinct in her head told her that was the stupidest mistake she could make.

At the sound of an approaching vehicle, the spell was broken. Logan broke the eye-contact with a heavy exhale, slipped on his fake glasses and dug around in his bag-o-disguises for a hat, coming up with the black fedora he hadn't worn yet.

_Damn. If I wasn't tempted to make out with him a minute ago…_

"Hey, if they stop for us, don't forget to use your aliases." Veronica reminded them.

"Duh?" Logan said, moving out into the road to intercept the approaching truck.

"Duncan…?" Veronica said. "You haven't really had any practice."

"Um…Declan…Marshall?" he answered, fumbling in his bag for his own cap and rectangular glasses.

"Right. And you're my…?"

"Brother."

"Older or younger?"

"Younger, by twelve months."

"And we're from?"

"Seattle, Washington."

"Good."

* * *

Veronica climbed out of the back of the truck to join Logan by the road, and Duncan followed.

The approaching truck slowed and pulled to a stop and the driver got out.

"Car trouble?" he asked. He was a good-looking guy, around Duncan's height with dark hair and blue eyes. He looked to be two or three years older than they were.

"Yeah, broken belt under the hood," Veronica answered. "Could you possibly call a tow truck for us?"

"I could, but you'd probably be waiting for hours." He spoke in a soft drawl. "Hop in, I'll give you a lift to town, and we can send a tow truck back for your truck."

"We can't get into a car with you," Veronica said.

"If it helps, I'm a law student, not an axe murderer," he flashed a blinding white smile, and held out a hand. "George Tucker."

"Victoria Marshall," Veronica said, taking the offered hand and shaking. "My fiancé, Nolan," she gestured to Logan, "and my brother Declan."

George Tucker shook hands with the boys. "So now that we're all acquainted, it wouldn't be neighborly of me to leave you stranded out here in the heat. Hop in."

"How do you know that we're not the axe murderers?" Veronica asked.

George snorted in laughter. "Are you an axe murderer?"

"No."

"Well then…" He motioned to his truck.

Veronica aimed a questioning glance at the boys.

Logan shrugged, "If he tries anything, there's three of us."

Veronica still hesitated.

"Air conditioning," he said under his breath.

"Okay," Veronica said. "We'll accept your offer. Thank you for stopping to help."

Logan and Veronica slid into the back seat, while Duncan climbed into the front.

"Ahhh…." Veronica let out a deep sigh. "I have never been so thankful for AC."

"It's our annual autumn heat wave," George said. "Makes people a little crazy around here.

"So where's _'here'_? Where exactly are we headed?" Veronica asked.

"Bluebell, Alabama. Founded 1702 by Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones."

"Ahh…" Veronica said. "I was going to ask about the founding next, but you just read my mind."

George flashed a smile in the rearview.

Still tired from waking so early, Veronica leaned her head against Logan. He glanced down at her with soft eyes and then swung an arm around her and pulled her closer. They sat quietly, drowsily, while George and Duncan conversed in the front seat. George explained how he was considering some New York law firms after finishing law school, and Duncan expressed a mutual love for the city. The conversation took off from there.

After five minutes of this, Veronica whispered in Logan's ear. "They're so much alike, it's spooky."

"They're like the same person," Logan whispered back.

"They look alike, they have the same opinions, and - other than the accent - they even talk alike. Maybe they're long-lost brothers."

"Almost there," George announced, as they passed the Bluebell, Alabama sign, which incidentally, also paid homage to the great Cyrus Lavinius Jeremiah Jones.

Driving through the town's main street, Veronica realized that half the residents – from the elderly man in a wheelchair to the toddler being pulled in a wagon – wore royal blue and white.

"You forgot to mention the dress code?" Logan asked. "They going to run us out of town?"

"Homecoming weekend," George explained. "Hopefully the heat will break before tomorrow's big game."

He drove past a town square that looked like something out of a Norman Rockwell painting, with the tall steepled church and white painted buildings on its far side and the quaint octagon gazebo in its center. Laughing children leaped through sprinklers, while older ladies with hand fans lined the park benches.

A small group of young women congregated on the sidewalk, dressed as if they'd just stepped off the set of a 50's family show.

"It's like the land time forgot," Logan whispered.

"I know."

Two blocks later, George pulled into the parking lot for Rusty's Wrench.

Yes.

Rusty's Wrench.

George Tucker followed them inside and introduced them to Rusty.

After Veronica had the chance to quickly use the restroom, she explained what she'd found under the hood, and Rusty agreed to send a tow truck for the Explorer.

"So…how many hours do you think it'll take?" Logan asked.

Rusty met George's eyes and they both snorted in laughter.

"What?"

Rusty wiped his hands on a greasy rag that Veronica couldn't help but think of stealing and leaving on Celeste Kane's kitchen counter. "It's Homecoming weekend. It ain't getting fixed tonight."

Logan pushed. "What if we paid extra?"

"It's not about money, son," Rusty said. "It's about team spirit. Homecoming weekend is a national holiday in Bluebell."

Logan partially turned away, running his free hand through the front of his hair in frustration.

"Tell you what," Rusty said, holding up a hand. "I'll get up early tomorrow. I can probably have you back on the road by 11:00 AM."

"Thank you very much. We appreciate it," Duncan said, and Veronica mouthed a 'thanks' as well.

"So I guess we'll be needing a motel," Veronica said.

"You'll never be able to get a motel room today," George said.

"Let me take a wild guess," Logan said. "Homecoming weekend?"

"Guessed it in one." George said.

"So have any suggestions?" Duncan asked.

"I'll call over to the bed & breakfast. They should still have a few rooms available," George said, stepping away and pulling out his cell.

"Y'all be careful tonight," Rusty warned. "The heat wave makes people a little crazy around here."

"How so?" Duncan asked.

"Heat wave fever. Lowered inhibitions. More reckless accidents. Much more baby making." He nodded at Logan and Veronica.

_Um...no! No baby making happening here, thank you very much. _

"I don't understand the connection between weather and behavior," Duncan said.

"It is what it is," Rusty said. "Bluebell is virtually crime free 99% of the year - except for homecoming pranks, and heat wave recklessness. I don't envy Sheriff Pickett over the fact that they're falling on the same weekend this year."

"Doesn't he have backup?" Veronica asked, still not quite buying heat-influenced bad behavior.

"Only if you count one deputy as backup. We're a small, quiet town. Nothing ever happens around here."

* * *

The Whippoorwill Blossom Inn was a white, three-story Victorian structure with a huge wrap-around porch, a large second story balcony, and three roof gables.

Inside, they waited in a spacious formal living room with gleaming hardwood floors, lace drapes, and Chippendale furniture arranged on a red oriental carpet. The cloying smell of old-fashioned potpourri emanated from several scattered bowls. A radio nearby played a soft rock channel.

_Luckily, the AC is fully functional here. _

George and Duncan talked quietly on mauve damask loveseat.

Veronica stood by the window, flipping the pages of a small full-color Bluebell, Alabama brochure she'd snagged from a stack on the windowsill, while Logan looked over her shoulder. Page four was an advertisement for the very B&B they were currently standing in, showing three mugs of coffee with graduated degrees of whiteness.

Logan read the text aloud. "Your home away from home in Bluebell. Enjoy complimentary breakfast and over 200 books to read in the lobby."

Veronica glanced dubiously at the nearby paperback book spinner full of ancient Harlequin Romances.

_Try more like 25._

"I have to read them in the lobby?" Logan asked. "Guess that rules out 'War and Peace'."

Veronica rolled her eyes. "As if you'd even have the attention span for a comic book."

"You wound me." Logan tugged the brochure out of her hand. "I'll have you know I've read Tolstoy."

"Oh yeah?" Veronica tried to tug the brochure back. "Like what?"

"Anna Karenina. Well… half of it."

_Of course, he has. Why do I ever bother questioning him?_

"Why would you read Anna Karenina?"

Logan's eyes dropped and he took on what Veronica had come to recognize as his embarrassed voice. "Because it was supposed to be about this great passionate love affair. I thought it would be...spicy."

She suppressed her urge to smirk. This was the same boy who'd cried last night watching The Notebook, after all. "So then why did you stop?"

"Because it was about a crappy mother. I already had one of those at home. Didn't need to read a 1000 page book about somebody else's."

"Lo—" Veronica stopped herself from finishing the name and lowered her voice. "Your mom is sweet."

"Sure she is." Logan nodded, but she could tell he only half meant it. "And hey, at least she hasn't abandoned me for a Russian Count. See? Anna even makes my mom look good."

"But not mine." Veronica said quietly.

"Crap," Logan said. "I wasn't thinking."

Veronica nodded.

Logan persisted, touching her arm. "Hey. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You planning to abandon me for a Russian Count?" Veronica yanked the brochure away with a grin and turned her back to Logan.

"Depends on how cute he is." He smirked, reaching around her for the booklet.

Loud footsteps approached, and the proprietress spoke in a voice that seemed to bounce off the walls. "Hello, ya'll. Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm Kitty Wallis, and I run this place. Which of you are the newlyweds?" She was in her fifties, of medium height with cropped salt and pepper hair. Her piercing blue eyes landed on Logan and Veronica, still playing tug of war with the brochure. "Oh never mind."

"Who us?" Veronica asked. "We're not newlyweds. Yet."

"Hmm, I must have marked you down wrong." Kitty double-checked the clipboard in her hand. "I have you in the Rosebud room"

"Rosebud?" Logan mouthed to Veronica, and she shrugged.

The manager turned to their companion. "Hello George, how's law school?"

"It's going well. Good to see you, Kitty. Let me introduce Declan Marshall, his sister, Victoria, and her fiancé, Nolan Ellis."

"Nice to meet you."

George said his goodbyes, while Kitty collected their room keys. "Follow me, and I'll show you to your rooms."

She guided them to a staircase. "Watch your feet. I have six cats running around here."

The three Neptunians exchanged glances.

_Six?_

Kitty led them to the second story. She stopped to open a door on the right, flicking the light switch. "This is the bathroom for the floor. Obviously, you'll want to knock before entering, and lock it when you're inside."

"Wait," Logan interrupted. "What do you mean '_the bathroom for the floor_'? What about in our room?"

"This is a B&B, dear," Kitty said, turning the light back off and closing the door. "You share a bathroom with the other guests."

Veronica almost laughed at the horrified expression on Logan's face. She whispered in his ear, "You'll survive, princess."

"How many other guests are there?" Logan asked.

"On this floor? Only you three." The manager took a few more steps and stopped near a door to the left. She glanced down at her clipboard. "Declan? This is our Buttercup room." She unlocked the door, and handed the key to Duncan.

"Thanks. I'll catch you guys later," Duncan said, closing the door behind him. He held his mystery novel and his sketchbook, so Veronica had a feeling they wouldn't be seeing him for a while.

She continued down the hall, unlocking the next door on the left, and handing the key to Logan, before opening the double doors. "Welcome to our Rosebud room. I'll call in the morning before sending breakfast up. I suggest you stay in, but if you choose to go out, there's a great band - _Bayou Circus_ - playing nearby tonight. Bluesy Rock."

"Why do you suggest we stay in?" Veronica asked.

"Heat wave."

"You too? You really think the heat affects people's behavior?"

Kitty shook her head, sadly. "Heat waves make us do stupid things we almost always regret. No reason you have to succumb. I suggest you stay in and let the moment pass."

"That's the plan," Logan said.

"I hope your stay here at the Whippoorwill is satisfactory."

Kitty left, and Logan and Veronica examined their room. A wrought iron bed with a champagne colored comforter dominated the space. Gold brocade curtains covered the windows, while the walls were painted a golden yellow.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Logan asked.

"You bet I am," Veronica said. "Naptime!"

"Actually, I was thinking about sex." Logan waggled his eyebrows. "But naps are nice."

He took a flying leap onto the bed lying diagonally, and tested each of the pillows until he found one he liked.

"God Logan, how much bed do you need?" Veronica asked, nudging him to make room for her.

"Like it matters." He hooked an arm around her and yanked her onto the bed and slightly underneath him. "You always end up in my arms anyway."

"What?" Veronica pushed against his chest halfheartedly. "We're not even bothering with a pretense anymore?"

"Why bother with pretense? I know what I like." He kissed the tip of her nose.

_I'm starting to get an idea about what I like too, and that only goes to prove that I'm losing my mind._

"Move, so I can get under the covers," Veronica said, lifting up onto her knees.

Logan wiggled the covers down enough to slide underneath and tugged her back into his arms.

"It's not exactly cold out, Veronica."

"You're fully dressed. Thanks to _somebody_, I'm half naked."

"We'll just have to remedy that." Logan's hand on her hip moved to inch up her tank top, in a manner meant to be teasing, rather than serious. "You know what they say about heat waves. Lower inhibitions and all that."

"God, Logan!"

He laughed when she slapped his hand, and rolled onto his back, pulling the fedora down to cover his eyes. "Now quit babbling so I can take a nap." A grin spread across his face.

Veronica couldn't help but laugh as she snuggled against his side. He was warm and comfy, and smelled delicious.

She was struggling to maintain her objectivity when it came to Logan. Sure she had offered him forgiveness for the sake of being able to live together. It was the forgetting that was coming a little too easily. She needed to constantly remind herself that a week ago they were adversaries. And that he'd rejected her - not only after Lilly's death, but at every other opportunity as well.

But something primal inside her just kept saying: This. Good.

Especially in the last twenty-four hours. Had something changed between them in that mop closet? Was their embrace when he came to bed last night as intimate as it had felt?

_Stay strong, Veronica. This is Logan._

She had almost dozed off when a knock sounded on the door.

"Get the door," she told Logan.

"I will for a kiss," he mumbled, without moving the hat from his face.

She lifted up on her elbow and kissed his cheek.

"Mouth. Tongue."

"Keep dreaming," Veronica said, sighing and climbing out of bed.

"That's what I thought," Logan said, and she realized he'd just manipulated her into getting out of bed.

"Ass."

He grinned. "What's that about my ass?"

* * *

A tall, very attractive blonde waited in the hallway. She wore an A-line floral printed dress with a paperweight cardigan, and looked Veronica up and down when she opened the door. "Well aren't you just the most a_dor_able little thing," she said in a Scarlett O'Hara drawl.

"I like to think so," Veronica said. "How can I help you?"

"Lemon Breeland." The girl held out her hand and Veronica wasn't sure if she were supposed to shake it, or kiss her ring. _Lemon? For real? _"You met my boyfriend, earlier. George Tucker."

_Ahhh. She thinks her boyfriend rescued a damsel in distress and she's here to scope out the threat level._

"Nice to meet you," Veronica said, going with a handshake. "George was very helpful. I'm Victoria Marshall. The bum on the bed is my fiancé, Nolan." She gestured over her shoulder with her thumb.

"Hey." Logan waved, without moving his hat.

_Rude little jackass._

Down the hall, the door to the shared bathroom opened, and Duncan came out. He wandered over to see what was going on. "My brother, Declan," Veronica said.

"Nice to meet you," Duncan said.

Logan finally got out of bed to join Veronica at the door.

"So how can I help you?" Veronica repeated.

"George mentioned that you were trapped here for the night."

"That's true."

"Well then you just have to join us at the Rammer Jammer tonight. There's a great band playing."

"The _Rammer Jammer?_" Veronica repeated in amusement. "Thanks for the offer but…"

"Vickie and I were planning on a quiet night alone," Logan said, sliding his arms around her, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"Nonsense," Lemon said dismissively. "You'll have the rest of your life to spend time alone. As the leader of The Belles, it's my job to ensure that you thoroughly enjoy your stay in Bluebell."

_Or to make sure outsiders don't have designs upon your boyfriend?_

"We really cant…"

Lemon persisted. "I insist on showing you a good time tonight."

"I wouldn't mind getting out," Duncan spoke up, surprising Veronica.

"Really?"

Duncan and George had hit it off earlier, but Veronica suspected his decision had more to do with Lilly's ghostly visitation and something about swearing more.

"We do have to eat, Sweetie," Logan said.

"Well the Rammer Jammer has the best burgers in all of Alabama."

Veronica hesitated. She could tell that behind the saccharine-sweet voice, Lemon Breeland had a core of steel. She was not used to taking no for an answer, and resisting any further might call _more_ attention to them than just giving in.

Logan and Duncan were both still disguised. She checked the wall mirror to the right of the door. Her makeup had survived the almost-nap, and with the brown eyes and long hair, she was barely recognizable.

"I don't have anything to wear," Veronica said in a last-ditch attempt to get out of it. "I can't go out dressed like this."

Lemon eyed her clothing. "You're right. That won't do at all. We'll just have to head over to Collette's and find you something new, won't we?"

"I don't need anything new. I have clothes in the truck"

"Over at Rusty's? They're locked-up tight for the night. Now grab your pocket book and let's go."

Veronica shot Logan a beseeching glance, but he only grinned and handed her the green messenger bag. "Your pocket book, Sweetie," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek and guiding her out the door. "Have fun shopping."

"We'll be back for you two," Lemon pointed at the boys before linking her arm through Veronica's and dragging her away. Veronica glared at Logan over her shoulder but he only laughed.

* * *

**Logan – Day Seven – Bluebell Alabama – The Rammer Jammer**

* * *

The walk from the Whippoorwill Blossom Inn to the Rammer Jammer took less than ten minutes. Despite the stifling heat, Logan didn't mind walking. Their route took them past such locations as the town square, Bluebell Community Church, The Dixie Stop, Fancie's Restaurant (Bluebell's #1 place for fine dining, he remembered from the brochure), and the Mane Street Beauty Salon (The bigger the hair, the closer to God) where a woman coiffed to resemble Scarlett O'Hara preened happily in a mirror. Main Street Americana at its finest.

Every so often, teenager-packed muscle cars flew past honking horns - already reveling for tomorrow's big game. Homecoming in Neptune had never been this…infectious. In fact, nobody ever even attended the games. Funny, these kids were probably his own age, but a decade behind in life experience.

"Do you think we could have been wholesome if we'd have grown up here?" Logan asked, idly.

"Duncan and I? Probably. You'd probably still be the town bad boy. Just...less bad," Veronica answered.

He wasn't sure if he should be hurt, but at the look on his face, Veronica reached for his hand. "Come on, Logan. Wholesome? You don't want to be wholesome."

"I don't?"

Duncan joined in. "No, you just want to get laid. As often as possible. By as many different girls as you can."

_Is that what you believe? _ Logan asked Veronica with his eyes.

_No?_ she answered with hers, but it seemed more a question than an answer.

His arm slid around her shoulders and gave her a little squeeze. "I could have been wholesome," he said.

"I kind of like you bad," Veronica answered, quietly enough for only Logan to hear. She wasn't looking at him, but her lips were curled up in a tiny smile.

* * *

As they approached the bar, Logan wasn't sure what to make of it. The brown-painted building was clean and decently maintained, but strands of bare bulbs lining the roofline gave the bar an undeserved ramshackle appearance, and in case you didn't know where you were, the large red neon sign spelling out _Rammer Jammer_ in curved cursive letters would be your first clue.

Veronica kept sneaking glances at him as they walked.

_Must be the fedora. She'd definitely been encouraging when he'd purchased it._

Not that he wasn't sneaking glances himself. He'd noticed Lemon Breeland and many of the women of Bluebell dressed like fifties housewives, but he had to admit the Grace Kelly style looked hot on Veronica. Her dress reminded him of something...

_That white dress she wore to Shelly's party._

His gut twisted painfully at the memory. He usually tried not to think about that night, but sometimes little flashes of memory forced their way past his defenses. The way he'd felt when she'd arrived. Cold rage mixed with a grudging admiration. An intense desire to finish the job of 'breaking her'. For closure. So he could move on with his life.

Little had he known at the time, but Veronica would soon start fighting back - sneers and smack-downs, choppy hair, and boots. Closure would become the last thing he wanted.

Sometimes he remembered how ethereal she'd looked stretched out on that lounger. The way she'd tasted on his tongue. He'd done body shots off dozens of girls over the years, but nothing had ever felt as...depraved...as running his tongue across Veronica's skin. His enemy, who he still remembered loving.

He'd thought her degradation would feel like victory, so the utter lack of satisfaction in the moment felt like a punch to the gut. When Rams leaned over her to take a turn, Logan had felt an intense desire to beat-in his face. It wasn't supposed to be that way. He hated her. Possessiveness had no place here.

His own weakness infuriated him even more. So he waved over more guys. Laughed and cheered and dug his fingernails into his palms as he watched two more tongues lick the drunk girl in the chair. _His girl_. They pushed him forward for another turn, and he perched at the edge of her chair. And then she opened her eyes and looked into his, and...

_Stop thinking about it, asshole. I'm not that person anymore. Neither is she. _

Tonight's dress wasn't really that similar anyway. The cotton fabric and the A-line shape, maybe. It was strapless, a delicate embroidered pattern in black on a white background, and flared out slightly, with some kind of under-layer that peaked out an inch or two below the scalloped hem.

He usually liked her tough and edgy, but this feminine look was great as well. Hell, she could wear a garbage bag and he'd still want her.

_But does she want me? _

_Time to find out.  
_

As they stepped into the bar, - _blessed air conditioning_ - Lemon Breeland lifted a hand to wave them over to an already packed table. Logan held Veronica back, allowing Duncan to go ahead.

"So hey…you remember our little bet?"

"Our little bet?" she tilted her head, playing dumb. Her exposed skin, gleaming from the humidity was sexy as hell.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about. That night at the Moonglow, I bet you I could make you act like a jealous girlfriend."

"Oh. That bet. What brings this up?"

"Can you think of a better opportunity?" He said.

She tilted her head to the left, thinking. "What kind of stakes we talking here?"

Logan considered for a second and then grinned a little too widely. "A kiss. To collect any time I choose."

Veronica laughed. "So much for your over-confidence that I'm going to kiss you first."

_First? You're slipping, Veronica. _

He stepped forward into her personal space, running the side of his thumb over that spot on her neck. "Oh, you will. Count on it."

Veronica stared up at him, clearly shaken, and he had a moment's satisfaction. Then she recovered, smirked at him, and said, "Fine. It's not like I'm going to lose anyway."

"What are your terms?" Logan asked, although he was fairly confident he'd be winning this bet. She might have a poker face, but he had much more experience in pretending not to care.

She took a moment to think it over. "Another neck rub. No - a back rub. A good one. At least thirty minutes."

Logan nearly laughed out loud. "So let me make sure I heard this right. I either get to make out with you or put my hands all over you? Now I'm not sure whether I want to win or lose."

"Funny, Romeo. Way to try to make everything sexual."

"It's kind of what I do."

"So it's a bet?"

Logan shook the hand Veronica held out.

He was turning to join Duncan, who was having an animated conversation with George, when she stopped him again. "Wait."

He turned back. Veronica was rubbing the back of her neck and looking at her feet.

"Hey," she glanced up with large, nervous eyes and put her hand on his arm. "You're leaving with me, right?"

_How does she go from smug to vulnerable in two seconds flat?_

Logan took a turn playing dumb. "Well, I thought we'd stay for a while. Get some food and stuff."

She sighed in annoyance. "Just promise me you won't take off with some bimbo and leave me behind, okay?"

"Wow, we haven't even started, and you're already getting jealous?" he said.

_You still don't get it Ronnie, do you? All I want is you._

"No. It's just…" For a fraction of a second, something almost like fear crossed her eyes. "I wouldn't mind having a little fun myself tonight. Maybe have a few drinks."

"Okay…?"

"It's just…" she looked away, exhaled, and then looked back up at him. "I don't drink very often, and drinking around strangers still makes me a little nervous."

_Is she thinking about that night? Does she think I would let somebody do body shots off her in this bar? I'd kill anybody who tried to hurt her. _

_Like I did. _

"You deserve to have fun, V."

"But you'll keep an eye on me, right? We can split up and mingle, but no matter who you flirt with, and no matter who I flirt with, we leave together, okay?"

He could tell this was important to her. "Absolutely. It's a deal."

"Thanks."

"One more thing," Logan said. "Bet ends when we leave."

"Obviously."

"No, I mean anything I do tonight to bring out your jealous side doesn't get held against me later. No hard feelings."

"Why would there be hard feelings?"

Logan grinned and touched his forehead to hers. "Because you're crazy about me."

Veronica laughed. "One of us is crazy, but it's not me."

"De-ni-al." He pulled back and glanced over at the table. Duncan was in the midst of an animated conversation -or at least animated for him - with George. "Now come on, I'm thirsty."

"You sure nobody's going to recognize me?" Veronica asked.

"Nobody's going to recognize you. Between the hair, and the makeup and the eyes, you don't look like you."

She smiled at him then, and he wanted to call the whole bet off and spend the entire night at her side. But he couldn't do that. Not only had they shaken, not only was the bet a win/win for him, but he needed some kind of sign, because she sure as hell wasn't going to admit anything.

Was it already getting hot in here?

* * *

**Veronica **

* * *

The interior of the bar was larger than it looked. Another neon Rammer Jammer sign hung on an exposed brick wall along with a stuffed shark and multiple posters of a pig gritting his teeth announcing CLJ Jones High School Homecoming Week. Large-bulb Christmas lights hung everywhere.

Veronica trailed Logan to the table where Duncan sat chatting with George, Lemon, and a handful of big haired beauties.

_Damn. Too many blondes. Logan will be in heaven. _

Luckily, Lemon - who was more likely to be Logan's type than the others - blonde and dominant - was off the market.

He was looking entirely too good, in his jeans and snug long sleeved black tee shirt. She'd always liked him best in black. And then there was the hat. Not that he didn't look good in the usual baseball caps he'd taken to wearing every day, but the fedora… It wasn't so much the hat as the fact that he wore it so well. The boy didn't have a self-conscious bone in his body.

She wanted to drink tonight. She felt safe in this town. From what she'd gathered from Lemon, watching TV was not a common pursuit in Bluebell. People got out into the community here - between celebrations, contests and charity work - the locals kept busy.

She trusted Logan to keep his word, and for once, she didn't want to be responsible. She wanted to be seventeen, doing something illicit. She wanted the weight on her chest to lighten. She wanted an escape from the constant...tension...between herself and Logan.

Lemon and company had several tables pushed together near the stage where the band was setting up equipment. She stood as they approached, waving at her girlfriends to move down and make room. Veronica took the chair to Lemon's left, and Logan sat to Veronica's left at the head of the table.

She hated to admit it, but shopping with Lemon earlier had not been unbearable. After she'd ascertained that Veronica had no designs whatsoever upon George Tucker, Lemon had thawed considerably, keeping up a steady stream of chatter about the town and her charity work.

Beneath all of Lemon's false gaiety and Type-A behavior, Veronica sensed both strength and vulnerability. And luckily, she wasn't one to linger. Within two minutes of stepping into Colette's, Lemon had her in a fitting room with three dresses to choose from (all flattering for her body type), and appropriate strapless lingerie. She'd wanted to balk at being 'handled' that way, but had found it strangely comforting. Lemon Breeland was about as different from Lilly Kane possible, but they both shared a certain way of being formidable.

"I've already introduced Declan to everybody," Lemon said, motioning for attention. "Everyone, this is Victoria who I told you about earlier, and…"

"Nolan," Veronica supplied.

"Nolan," Lemon repeated. "You've met George already. This is my closest girlfriend, Anna Beth." She motioned to a pretty girl with rich auburn hair.

"Nice to meet you," Anna Beth said with a genuine smile.

"My dear friend, Cricket." Lemon pointed to a longhaired blonde.

"Pleasure," Cricket said.

"And my cousin, Betty." Lemon motioned to the final blonde at the table.

Betty gave a little wave. "Hi."

Lemon reached for a nearby pitcher containing a pale green frosty liquid and topped off her own glass before filling two glasses and sliding them to Veronica and Logan.

Veronica took a tentative sip.

"Yummy!"

"Margarita. Wade's special recipe." Lemon started to point, but found the chair empty. "Where'd Wade disappear to this time?"

"Mr. Maynard needed his help lifting something in the back," Cricket said.

"Oh, well then you'll just have to meet him later," Lemon said. "Although...you won't be missing anything if you don't. He's a real pain in the backside."

"How so?"

"He's an uncultured, unmannered lout who thinks he's God's gift to women."

"Ahh...I know the type," Veronica nodded towards her _'fiancé'_.

Lemon examined Logan thoughtfully. "I can see it," she said finally. "There's a certain...arrogance there."

"My only competition for his heart was his mirror."

Logan overheard that, and made kissy lips at her.

The air conditioning that had felt so wonderful when they'd first entered the bar felt almost nonexistent now. The ceiling fan directly above their heads barely made a dent in the heat.

But her margarita did.

Absolutely delicious.

The consensus at the table seemed to be that the Rammer Jammer had the best burgers in the state, so when their waitress - an adorable Asian girl name Shelly with a scarf tied around her head al 'a vintage Madonna arrived, Veronica and both boys took the advice and ordered burgers and fries.

She glanced around the table. Duncan appeared to be deep in conversation with George and Anna Beth. Logan was chatting up the two blondes. _Of course. _Lemon was searching for something in her purse_. Pocket book_, she corrected herself.

She scanned the rest of the bar. The band was still setting up, but most of the tables were already filled. The clientele seemed to range from barely legal to retirees.

A tall guy emerging from a hallway at the back of the bar caught Veronica's attention. Blondish hair, tight jeans, a set of dimples to die for. She watched in shock as he whipped off his tee shirt and used it to dab at his forehead. He had the kind of abs that made her want to do laundry - the old-fashioned way. Gorgeous. And he knew it.

_Oh yes. He will do nicely. _

"Who's Mr. I'm-Too-Sexy-For-My-Shirt over there?" she asked Lemon in an low voice.

"Where?" She followed Veronica's sight line and then rolled her eyes. "That would be Wade Kinsella. George's best friend. You do have a type, don't you?"

_Well, assuming Logan and I were actually a couple, I could see where you might assume that._

"I'm still stuck on the fact that he took his shirt off in a bar," Veronica said.

"That's just Wade. His shirts have a tendency of just _falling_ off." She made a little _poof_ gesture with both hands.

The guy in question redressed, hiding the eye candy.

_Who am I kidding? He's eye candy from head to toe. _

"Is he single?"

Lemon's eyes narrowed. "I thought you and Nolan were engaged. You aren't like_...swingers_ or something, are you?" Her opinion on that was obvious by the distaste on her face.

Veronica snorted. "Nothing of the kind. Nolan and I are happy. Our relationship is solid. Except for one thing. Neither of us can agree which is the jealous one."

"And you think if you flirt with Wade he'll be jealous?"

"He literally made a bet with me that I'm the jealous one. I don't intend to lose that bet. I have a thirty minute massage riding on whether I can bring out his jealous side."

Lemon's glare turned into a twinkle. "Well…" she drew out the word as if she had something delicious to share. "If anybody can help you in a jealousy bet, it's Wade Kinsella. Ask me who he went to prom with."

"Um…who did he go to prom with?" Veronica wasn't sure why she should care.

"Nobody. Ask me who he left with."

_Sure, I'll play along. _"Who'd he leave with?"

Lemon lowered her voice as if spilling something scandalous. "Three other guys' dates."

"Oh yeah, he will do nicely," Veronica said with a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"You be careful, hear?" Lemon warned with a hand on Veronica's arm. "It's a heat wave."

"And everyone goes crazy?" Veronica rolled her eyes.

"Heat Wave Fever is an actual phenomenon," Lemon said. "As a matter of fact, my daddy is the town doctor, and his office is just overflowing today with people who got a little too reckless. Look around." Lemon flicked her hand towards a group of a dozen or so scantily dressed women on the far side of the bar. "People in this town treat the heat wave like a free pass to do things they normally wouldn't do in a million years. You had better keep an eye on your man."

"I trust Nolan not to take it beyond flirting," Veronica said.

_But do I really? He's not really mine. He's under no obligation to keep it to just flirting._

"This jealousy bet could end up backfiring," Lemon said, with a warning shake of the head.

* * *

**Duncan:**

* * *

_Alright, Lilly. I'm out. I'm having a drink. I even ordered a cheeseburger. Hope this qualifies as 'living a little'_

Alabama felt like a completely different country than California. Southern Belles, a reverence for history, football and apple pie.

_Heat waves that make people crazy?_

He admired the gentility, but feared crossing invisible boundaries. You had to be born here to understand the social conventions.

He understood that the girls at their table were all legacy members of '_The Belles_', an elite society chosen to keep Bluebell's history alive. Mostly, it seemed, they did charity work and liked to dress up in Civil War era costumes.

They all seemed a bit high-strung, but he liked Anna Beth. She had a warmth to her Duncan found appealing, and with her auburn hair, stood out in the sea of blondes, with the sort of beauty found in old Hollywood movies.

Across the table, Veronica and Lemon were speaking in hushed tones. Logan was flirting with the two other blonde Belles, Cricket and Betty. Duncan wondered which one he'd end up going home with.

_Who am I kidding? It's Logan Echolls. He'll probably go home with both of them._

"So Declan is an interesting name," Anna Beth said in a drawl.

"Oh, um...thank you. I was named after my father. Uh...Declan Marshall the first."

"What do your parents do, Declan Marshall the second?"

_Oh, you know, normal stuff. Inventing streaming video. Charity work. _

_Lilly, what should I say?_

"Um...they're divorced. I live with my dad, who's a...plastic surgeon."

_Why did I say that of all things?_

"Has he ever worked on you?"

"No, not me. But Nolan..." he pointed at Logan. "That's not his real nose."

"You're kidding!"

"Nope. You ever see Adrian Brody? Imagine that nose."

"Your father must be very good at his job."

"Oh, he's a regular pioneer in his field."

Anna Beth leaned forward to speak to Logan around Cricket and Betty to her right. "Your nose looks very nice."

_And **this** is what I get for trying to be funny._

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Um...thanks?"

"Was it very painful?" Anna Beth asked. "The rhinoplasty? My cousin Matilda has been considering...work."

"The rhinoplasty?" Logan asked, eyes boring into Duncan.

"Ohhh." Anna Beth covered her mouth. "Was it supposed to be a secret?"

_Oops. _Duncan tried to look contrite. "She was asking if my dad had performed any plastic surgery on me. And I accidentally let slip about your nose job."

"Right," Logan said, dryly. "My nose job."

Veronica let out a loud cackle, and Logan turned to her. "I don't know what you're laughing about. I'm pretty sure you paid for that A Cup."

"I did not!"

"Sure you didn't."

Duncan laughed at the flinch on Logan's face. Veronica must have stomped on his foot, or pinched him really hard.

His laugh broke off when they both turned their glares back on him.

"To answer your question," Logan said. "I didn't feel anything due to the anesthesia. And then the pain meds helped for the first day or two before Declan over there stole the rest of my pills."

"Oh yeah," Veronica joined in. "That was back before he went to rehab, wasn't it."

"Ha ha!" Duncan said. "Real funny." He turned back to Anna Beth. "Don't listen to them. They're just messing with me."

"Of course they are, hon," Anna Beth drawled. "I can tell teasing when I see it. So are you in school, Declan?"

_Should have thought more about my cover story. There has to be more to me than being Victoria's little brother… And Veronica's…What am I, 21? _

"Yes, I am, actually. I go to a small liberal arts school in Seattle called…um…Vandergraff College."

_Sounds legit, right?  
_

"I've never heard of it. What do you study?"

"Art. Mostly drawing and painting."

Anna Beth's eyes widened in interest. "Well isn't that delightful? Are you good?"

"I like to think so," he answered.

"I wish I could see your work. Do you have any with you?"

"No, it's all back home. Except for my sketchpad at the B&B."

"How about you?" Duncan asked. "You in school?"

"Business major. University of Alabama. Go Tide!"

"What do you do for fun?"

"Oh who has time for fun?" she slapped him on the arm, playfully. "The annual debutante balls need to be planned, my charity work with Homeless Hunting Hounds of the Hurricane Coast, and of course, being a Belle takes up most of my time. Bake sales, car washes, estate sales, turtle races."

"I can relate," Duncan said. "I overachieved in high school. Soccer, student council, editor of the school newspaper."

"Oh! I write too. I write Anna Beth's Blog on the official Bluebell website."

"I'll have to check it out sometime," Duncan said.

"You're just saying that." She grinned and touched him on the arm again.

"No! I really will." He protested.

They were interrupted by the arrival of their food. Duncan eyed his plate dubiously. He hadn't had a burger and fries since…at least since before Lilly's death.

When he took his first bite, juices dripped down his chin, and he thought he might have died and gone to heaven.

_I don't remember food ever tasting this amazing. _

* * *

**Logan**

* * *

The barbecue bacon burger was the best Logan ever tasted. If he ever decided to become a food critic - not likely - he'd send people here. He finished off his margarita and wiped this mouth on a napkin. He'd have to switch to beer soon. Resting his chin on his palm, he leaned forward, and angled his body towards the two blondes to his left. Any outside observer might believe him to be fascinated by their conversation, but to be honest, he could not be less interested. Betty seemed nice enough, but Cricket made Caitlin Ford look like a genius.

The blondes to his right were much more interesting. Veronica and Lemon had their heads together, whispering like two conspirators. He shuddered to think what these two might be capable of were they to stay in Bluebell more than just the one night. He would have to throw some extra money at Rusty tomorrow to be sure they made it out of this town as soon as possible.

"Hey! Golden Boy!" a voice called from off to his left, and both Duncan and George turned around simultaneously.

_Relax, DK. Nobody knows you here. Although it's probably obvious at a glance that you're a Golden Boy._

The corners of Logan's lips curled up in a cruel smirk at the sight of the tall blond guy approaching with a slow swagger – obviously meant for effect. He carried a margarita pitcher in each hand, and most eyes turned to follow him as he passed, one woman dramatically fanning at herself.

_We get it, dude. You've got game. _

He turned to give Veronica a ' _get-a-load-of-this-guy'_ look, but her attention was already riveted. In fact, she was nearly drooling.

_Oh come on, Ronnie. The way you read people? You should know better._

"I had a feeling we'd be needing refills by now," the man said, setting the pitchers down on the table. Lemon reached for one immediately, refilling Veronica's glass and her own.

_Is this number three for Ronnie already? _

The Walking STD stopped to say something to George that Logan wasn't close enough to hear, and then turned his attention to the strangers.

Logan nearly groaned. He saw it all in an instant. The guy's immediate interest in Veronica. _And why not? She's gorgeous and won't expect him to call her in the morning._ The way he'd been dismissed as a threat due to his feigned interest in the blondes to his left. The slight narrowing of the eyes as if the guy had decided on his night's mission.

"And who do we have here?" The hayseed flashed Veronica a mega-watt smile and reached a hand across the table to shake. "Wade. Wade Kinsella."

_Wide?_

While George Tucker's accent had a cultured tone, Wade's was a sharp twang that made Logan's teeth grate.

_Straight from the trailer park, huh?_

Veronica smiled back and shook the offered hand. "Victoria Marshall. My brother, Declan." She gestured. "And my…cousin…Nolan."

_**Cousin?**_

"Hey," Wade gave a small wave, no more interested in shaking hands than Logan was.

Logan felt a small measure of satisfaction when he felt Veronica's hand reaching for his under the table, but it evaporated when she deposited his mom's engagement ring in his palm and folded his fingers around it.

_Really? _

_**Really?**_

Tucking the ring in his jeans pocket, he leaned close to Veronica, keeping his eyes on Wade as he pushed back a strand of her hair, and whispered. "Game on…_cousin_."

He smirked when she shivered. She always shivered when he whispered in her ear. It might have something to do with the way he purposefully breathed the words.

Wade, not sensing the tension - or perhaps just ignoring it - snagged a chair from an adjacent table, placing it at the corner between Veronica and Logan, and straddling it.

_Don't they teach you how to sit in a chair down in the holler? _

_How am I supposed to get rid of this yahoo? _

"So darlin', where you from?" Wade asked. He leaned forward, crossing his arms on the back of the chair and leaning on them with his chin.

_Classic 'aren't-I-cute-and-harmless?' maneuver. She's not stupid. _

"Some place where strangers don't presume to call me darlin'," she answered, softening her words with a smile.

Wade's eyes lit up and he grinned.

_Of course, he takes that as a personal challenge. I would. _

_Take your $5 drugstore cologne and your $10 haircut and get the hell away from my girlfr—_

Wade snuck a French fry from Veronica's plate with an impudent grin.

_Now you're in trouble buddy. Nobody comes between Veronica and her food. _

He waited for the consequences, but Veronica only laughed at his behavior.

_What the hell, V? You're supposed to stab him in the hand with your fork._

* * *

He didn't realize he was following along in his head to the song on the jukebox until it turned off abruptly. At the front of the room, an amp squealed from being powered on.

Logan turned his head towards the noise as a woman stepped up to the mic to introduce the band as _Hoodoo Circus_.

In her late twenties, she stood about average height with broad shoulders and no discernible waist. Her light brown hair flowed out from her head chaotically in thick springy curls to her shoulders. Technically, this woman would never be called beautiful - or even pretty - but there was a certain charisma about her. As if in her mind, she was actually the most beautiful woman in the room.

There was something about her he recognized, but couldn't quite put his finger on.

_Interesting. _

The singer's eyes fell upon Logan and held. She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

_Very interesting._

Logan glanced at Veronica, who was now ignoring Wade and studying the singer with narrowed eyes.

_Game fucking on, cousin._

* * *

**A/N** Veronica's dress (top left) mysilverylining dot tumblr dot com/post/49716992018/1950s-vintage-cocktail-dresse s

**A/N2 **For those of you who realized that chapter was a crossover, congratulations, you have great taste in TV. For those who didn't, Lemon Breeland, George Tucker, Wade Kinsella, AnnaBeth, and Cricket are characters on Hart of Dixie. Two more (Tansy and Lavon) will be introduced in the next chapter. I didn't spoil anything. This takes place seven years before HOD canon. When I first mapped out the route from San Diego to Miami and saw how they'd be driving right through Mobile, Alabama, I became excited at the prospect of dropping our three cynical, noir characters into the most wholesome fictional town on TV. Unlike Dallas, this is only a one-night stopover. The last stop before they reach their destination in Florida.

**A/N3** As always, massive appreciation for ShanghaiLily for beta-ing, and a million other things.

**A/N4** I mentioned at the end of Neptune chapter, but will mention here as well - I will try to publish a WIP status update at least once a week on my Tumblr (see my profile for a link). Check SilverFic link in right sidebar.


End file.
